Rédemption - La soulève égyptienne
by Sylphideland
Summary: Hadès revient des Enfers. Pour se venger ? Non, pour prévenir Athéna et ses chevaliers d'un danger imminent. Les Dieux décident de l'aider en faisant renaître les Chevaliers d'ors, pour leur propre Rédemption./!\YAOI/!\RESUME EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Rédemption _ La soulève égyptienne

**Résumé** : La paix règne à présent, Hadès a été vaincu, et les 5 chevaliers divins, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyôga, Shun et Ikki, tentent de vivre une vie d'adolescent comme les autres. Mais voilà que les Dieux convoquent Athéna. Hadès errent dans les Enfers, à la recherche de son hôte de chair. Shun doit se réfugier au Sanctuaire, et pour empêcher Hadès de revenir du pays des morts, les Dieux acceptent de ressuciter les Chevaliers d'ors tombés au combat. Revenus à la vie, ceux-ci tentent de reprendre le cours de leur vie trop brièvement stopé, tout en craignant de voir venir une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Mais il semblerait qu'Hadès ait d'autres projets, car s'il tente d'approcher de nouveau Athéna, ça n'est pas pour la défier pour la seconde fois, mais pour la prévenir. D'autres Dieux en veulent à la paix, des Dieux d'un autre pays, d'un autre âge et d'une toute autre croyance. Zeus et les autres se dévouent pour aider Athéna et ses Chevaliers. L'une d'entre eux, la Déesse Aphrodite, semble particulièrement attirée par Shun, jusqu'à le défendre virulement. Toutes les questions se retrouvent bientôt sur toutes les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Il semblerait que cela cache un lourd secret, enfouit, depuis le premier âge, dans l'histoire ...

**Rating** : M _(ATTENTION ! YAOI)_

**Genre** : Romance/Humour/Aventure

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masami Kurumada

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 30

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La jeune fille s'agenouilla sur le sol marbré d'argent, son sceptre d'or couché, ses cheveux mauves recouvrant son dos mince.

- Zeus, Dieu de tous les Dieux, dit-elle humblement, je me présente à toi seule et sans aucune hostilité.

- Athéna, répondit une voix tonitruante, relèves-toi. Tu as prouvé ta bravoure et gagné ta place parmi les Dieux de l'Olympe. Tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller ainsi.

La jeune fille obéit et se releva, son sceptre d'or suivant son mouvement se dressa de toute sa hauteur, projetant ainsi sur tous les être divins autour d'elle, sa puissance et sa hauteur. Zeus, père de tous les Dieux, dévisagea sa fille avec fierté. Belle et sage dans sa robe blanche, elle avait par de nombreuses fois prouver sa valeur et sauver la race humaine avec un tel débordement d'amour qu'elle l'avait même, lui Zeus, fait changer d'avis. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi sa fille, la Déesse Athéna, choisissait de se réincarner dans un corps humain tous les deux cent ans pour protéger la race humaine. Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient les humains que les Dieux n'avaient pas ? Zeus se leva.

- Athéna, ma chère fille, dit-il solennellement, par ta volonté et ton courage, tu as gagné ta place parmi nous. Aussi, pour cette réunion, je t'ai convié.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle d'argent, claire et limpide. La jeune fille, Déesse Athéna, debout parmi toutes ces divinités n'en gardait que plus de prestige.

- Assieds-toi ma fille.

La jeune fille prit place alors sur le trône qui lui était destiné. Zeus reprit l'air grave.

- Ma fille, lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte je sais que tu as pleuré tous tes guerriers.

Athéna baissa furtivement les yeux avant de les redresser avec noblesse. Oui, elle était triste, oui tous ces hommes s'étaient battus et étaient morts pour elle. Mais la Terre et les hommes avaient été sauvés. Aussi, c'est avec fierté et dignité qu'elle fixa Zeus dans les yeux.

- Je sais aussi qu'à présent tu voudrais les pleurer, mais l'heure n'est pas au deuil.

Zeus fit le tour de l'assemblée, ses yeux myosotis étaient tristes et affolés. Athéna elle-même n'avait jamais vu le Dieu des Dieux si troublé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- De toutes les Guerre Saintes, celle-ci fut sans conteste la plus meurtrière. La perte de tous les Chevaliers d'Or a fait de ton Sanctuaire, ma fille, un endroit bien fragile et sans plus aucune défense. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun hôte d'Hadès n'avait survécu.

Athéna se redressa, alerte, dans son trône.

- Je crois savoir, Athéna, que le dernier hôte choisit par le Dieu des Enfers était l'un de tes chevaliers.

- Et il l'est toujours, Zeus.

- Il me semble que c'est la première fois que Hadès choisissait un Chevalier d'Athéna.

- C'était peut-être plus simple pour lui, il faut dire que les fois précédentes, faire descendre son hôte aux enfers étaient problématique, constata Perséphone, elle qui avait, en l'absence d'Hadès, entre les mains les rênes des Enfers.

- Il faut dire aussi que ce petit humain est d'une pureté sans défauts, rétorqua la Déesse Aphrodite en passant ses mains longiligne dans ses cheveux dorés, un vrai joyau. Presque un Dieu.

Cette constatation souleva un tonnerre de protestation dans la salle d'argent. Aphrodite fixa ses pairs, outré, puis se leva.

- Mes frères ! dit-elle de sa voix claire avant de se tourner vers Athéna. Mes sœurs. Les Dieux choisissent un corps humain pour agir sur Terre, tout comme Athéna le fait. Ce garçon a été choisit par un Dieu pour être sa réincarnation, il a le droit à notre considération.

Un brouhaha s'éleva de nouveau et Athéna fronça les sourcils. Mais que se passait-il ? Zeus reprit la parole de sa voix de baryton.

- S''il vous plait !

Aphrodite se rassit, légèrement furieuse.

- Athéna, reprit Zeus avec plus de douceur, les Dieux de l'Olympe et moi avons longuement discuté du problème. Et nos avis divergent. Seule ta voix comptera désormais.

- Nous savons tout de suite pour quoi elle votera, répliqua Aphrodite en adressant un sourire charmant à la jeune fille.

- Ma fille, reprit Zeus en la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, l'âme d'Hadès n'est pas resté sellée.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée.

- Mais…, Athéna elle-même en avait perdu la voix.

- Comme je te le disais, reprit Zeus doucement, jusqu'à présent aucun hôte d'Hadès n'avait survécu. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il mourait, Hadès perdait assez d'énergie vitale et ne pouvait lutter contre ton sceau ma fille. Hors aujourd'hui c'est différent. Son hôte est en vie, aussi il a gardé assez d'énergie pour briser le sceau et revenir en temps qu'esprit maléfique.

Athéna, bien trop chamboulée pour répondre, ne sut quoi dire et attendit.

- Cependant Hadès n'a toujours pas assez d'énergie pour fuir les Enfers et il s'y retrouve enfermé, sans plus personne pour lui rester fidèle et le servir. Il rôde, attendant de prendre plus de force pour quitter son royaume et reprendre possession du corps de son hôte. Ainsi, la Guerre Sainte reprendra.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la salle, seulement une tension palpable. Zeus se rapprocha d'Athéna, qui commençait à comprendre ce sur quoi les siens, Dieux de l'Olympe, avait débattu durant des heures.

- Athéna, ma fille. Tant que l'hôte d'Hadès restera en vie, le danger sera constant. Et ton Sanctuaire n'a plus aucune protection à présent. La moitié d'entre nous ont votés pour que l'hôte d'Hadès reçoive un châtiment divin et meurt. L'autre moitié a voté contre. A toi de décidé. Soit ton chevalier meurt et la paix sera préservé, soit il vit, et une nouvelle Guerre Sainte débutera.

Athéna serra son sceptre à s'en faire mal et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Ainsi donc, pour que la paix continue de régner sur la Terre, il lui faudrait sacrifier l'un de ses plus fidèles chevaliers, l'un de ses plus précieux amis. Mais, n'y avait-il pas eu assez de mort ? Perdre un ami mais sauver l'humanité d'une nouvelle souffrance, ou le garder et sacrifier ce pourquoi elle et lui s'étaient battus durant près de deux ans.

La Déesse baissa la tête et laissa échapper un sanglot.

Shun…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

- On pourra allez se baigner à la plage ?

- J'aime pas l'eau mais les trois autres se feront une joie de t'accompagner.

- J'adorerais allé au zoo !

- Les bestiaux ça m'énerve.

- Oh ! Et faire de l'accro-branche on pourra ?

- J'ai le vertige mais Seiya ça l'amuserait.

- En gros tu veux rien faire quoi ?

Ikki sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de son petit frère allongé près de lui. Shun avait toujours été si optimiste, si plein de joie de vivre, qu'il finissait toujours par lui en transmettre un peu, même dans ses jours les plus sombres. Aujourd'hui, Shun l'avait tiré jusque dans les jardins de la Fondation Graad avant de s'y allongé à l'ombre et de l'obliger à faire de même. Ikki avait obéit et, installé à l'opposé de son petit frère, leur tête l'une près de l'autre, ils regardaient les nuages défilés sur le ciel clair. Puis il avait finit par se redresser pour pouvoir voir le visage si frais et épanoui de son cadet.

- Bon ok, à la plage je veux bien mais j'irais pas me baigner et je ne mettrais pas de maillot de bain, finit-il par céder.

Il le regretta presque aussitôt. C'était quoi cette manie qu'il avait de répondre oui à tous les caprices de son petit frère ? Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de Shun s'illuminer, tout le doute s'évapora de son esprit.

- Trop bien ! Et c'est pas grave, on fera des châteaux de sable.

Ikki ne pu retenir un sourire.

- Mais, reprit son cadet, pourquoi pas de maillot de bain ? T'es pas complexé quand même ?

- Nan mais je mettrais un caleçon ! J'aime pas les slips de bain ça m'écrase les noix !

Shun poussa un rire clair qui s'éleva jusqu'au ciel clair de cette journée d'été. Ikki sourit de nouveau tendrement. Que la vie était belle maintenant que toutes ces guerres étaient terminées ! Lui qui n'avait jamais pris le temps de bien penser à tout ça, il commençait à faire des projets dans sa tête. Déjà, quitter la fondation et devenir autonome quelque part, trouver un travail, quelqu'un avec qui vivre. Son regard bleu foncé s'arrêta sur les lèvres fines de son cadet, et la main dans ses cheveux se fit encore plus douce. Un endroit où il pourrait rendre Shun heureux, pour toujours.

- J'peux savoir ce que vous glandez ?

Ikki releva la tête et rencontra les yeux bruns de son compagnon Seiya. Aussitôt, toute joie le quitta.

- Ça fait trois plombes que je crapahute dans le domaine pour vous trouver !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à taper ! répliqua Ikki de mauvaise foi.

- Saori est revenue ? demanda Shun.

- Nan mais se serait mieux qu'on soit tous dans le coin quand elle reviendra, elle devrait plus tarder.

- On arrive.

Ikki poussa un soupir des plus bruyants et, au moment même où lui et son petit frère se remettaient sur leur jambe, le puissant cosmos de leur princesse leur parvint des plus nettement.

- Et bah voilà du coup personne n'est près !

- Bon euh, et si t'allais casser les noisettes de l'écureuil d'à côté ?

- Ikki tu pourrais y mettre de la bonne volonté quand même ! soupira Shun.

- Nan mais … nan, pas envie, répliqua son aîné.

- Vous rappliquez ou il faut en plus que je vous indique le chemin ? cria Seiya qui avait déjà prit pas mal d'avance.

Shun se mit à rire et prit la main de son grand frère pour courir vers le bâtiment énorme de la Fondation. Très vite, ils atteignirent la pièce où leurs trois compagnons ainsi que la princesse Saori les attendaient. Discrètement Shun dirigea son aîné vers un canapé occupé au tiers par Hyôga et y prit place. Mais son sourire le quitta lorsqu'il vit le visage peiné et contrarié de sa Déesse.

- Je tiens à vous rassurer, leur dit-elle dans un sourire forcé, j'ai été parfaitement bien reçu par les Dieux et tous, ou presque, ont été ravi de m'accueillir de nouveau sur l'Olympe.

- Y'a intérêt, marmonna Ikki pour son petit frère.

Hyôga perçut la réplique et eut un sourire discret. Saori leur adressa un regard complice, mais toujours aussi triste.

- Hélas, ils désiraient m'annoncer une bien triste nouvelle.

Silence dans l'assemblée, tous les cinq Chevaliers Divins s'étaient figés.

- Il se trouve que … Hadès erre dans les Enfers.

Le silence se prolongea sauf que cette fois, la tension était palpable. Le premier à réagir fut Seiya qui se leva de son fauteuil, les poings serrés.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il. Athéna, vous-même avez placé un sceau sur l'autel sensé l'enfermé pour les deux cents ans à venir !

- Oui, je sais bien mais …

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire eux depuis leur trône ? grogna Ikki, sa main se refermant sur celle de son petit frère. Regarder faire et nous laisser régler ça ?

Saori baissa les yeux, soudain abattu. Tous se turent, même le Phénix. Shun lui, n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, son regard était perdu devant lui, fixant un mur sans vraiment le voir. Son cœur s'était mit à battre très vite et très fort. Non, il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle guerre, tout ceci était sensé être fini !

- Hélas, reprit Athéna d'une voix triste, ça n'est pas si simple. Zeus m'a révélé que, jusqu'à présent, aucun hôte du Dieu des Enfers n'avait survécu et que, par conséquent, il restait assez de force à Hadès pour lutter contre mon sceau.

Nouveau silence. Quelques coups d'œil furent lancés à Shun qui était resté prostré, figé, sans aucune réaction.

- Mais eux là haut ! s'écria Ikki. Ils vont rien faire !

- Ils … m'ont demandé de faire un choix. Soit… Shun vit et Hadès reprend assez de force pour quitter les Enfers et se mettre à la recherche de son corps de substitution soit …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes. Seiya lui-même n'osait plus bouger, Shun avait fini par fermer les yeux et Ikki s'était redressé, plein de fureur.

- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! hurla-t-il alors que personne n'osait bouger. Ils touchent à un seul cheveu de mon petit frère et c'est moi qui déclenche la prochaine guerre ! Ils n'ont cas trouver une autre solution !

D'un geste brusque, il força son cadet à se lever en le tirant fermement par la main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Resté à l'intérieur, Saori, Seiya, Hyôga et Shiryu n'osèrent ouvrir la bouche. Se fut le Dragon qui rompit le silence.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre alternative ?

- Malheureusement non, et si jamais Hadès parvient à s'échapper des Enfers et reprendre possession du corps de Shun, nous ne pourrons plus lui faire face. Dès qu'il récupérera assez de force il reconstituera son armée et moi, mon Sanctuaire ne bénéficie plus que d'une protection mineure. Je ne sais pas si nous avons le choix…

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas donné votre accord ? demanda Hyôga.

- Non … pas encore. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider aussi ils m'ont autorisé à redescendre sur Terre pour vous consulter.

- Comme si on avait le choix ! répliqua Seiya en faisant les cent pas dans la petite pièce.

- Ne peuvent-ils régler ça entre eux ? demanda Shiryu.

- Les Dieux ne peuvent se battre les uns contre les autres, avec moi c'est différent puisque j'ai abandonné mon corps divin il y a bien longtemps. Mais là, il s'agit de l'âme d'un Dieu, du frère aîné même de Zeus. Ils ne peuvent enfreindre cette règle millénaire.

- Ben voyons ! coupa Seiya. C'est pour ça que c'est à nous de régler leur problème, de nous battre pour eux contre l'un des leurs et quand on meurt, ils nous punissent d'une souffrance éternelle parce qu'on a osé lever la main sur des Dieux ! Bah ils fument pas que la moquette là-haut !

- Seiya surveille ton langage !

- Nan mais excusez-moi mais là c'est trop ! encore heureux qu'ils vous demandent votre avis.

- En fait ils sont a égalité, ils n'arrivent pas à partager.

- Sans être indiscret, qui a voté pour la mort de Shun ?

Athéna prit le temps de réfléchir.

- Zeus et Héra, Déméter, Dionysos, Hermès et Hestia, répondit-elle doucement, Aphrodite, Apollon, Artémis, Arès, Héphaïstos et Poséidon ont voté contre.

- Apollon, Artémis et Poséidon je comprends, déclara Shiryu les sourcils froncés, nous nous sommes battu contre eux et ils ont reconnu notre valeur. Mais les trois autres j'ai du mal.

- Et bien Aphrodite est persuadée de la pureté de Shun elle refuse de lui faire de mal, Héphaïstos est son mari donc il suit ce qu'elle argumente et Arès est le Dieu de la guerre, il aime bien quand les humains se battent, ça le divertit.

- Tu parle d'une aide, rétorqua Seiya qui s'était finalement arrêté près de la fenêtre.

- Seiya je t'en prie ! s'écria Saori.

- Flûte !

- Qu'allez-vous décidé princesse ? demanda Hyôga.

Retournés dans le jardin, Ikki et Shun était debout sur la pelouse en plein soleil. L'aîné continuait de fulminé et enragé tout seul alors que le cadet resté figé sur place, tête baissée, sans aucune réaction.

- Sacrifiez mon frère qu'elle est bonne ! s'écria le Phénix. Et bah qu'ils essaient ! Moi je vais leur tomber sur le museau ils vont rien comprendre à ce qu'ils leurs arrivent fais-moi confiance !

N'obtenant aucune réponse depuis plusieurs minutes, Ikki se retourna et regarda son frère qui lui, s'obstinait à fixer ses pieds. L'aîné se rapprocha doucement.

- Shun ?

- Je refuse de provoquer une nouvelle guerre.

Andromède releva brusquement la tête, le visage fermé et résolu.

- La dernière Guerre Sainte, c'était de ma faute.

Ikki soupira, passablement énervé.

- Ecoutes, tenta-t-il.

- Non, toi tu m'écoutes, coupa Shun, si j'avais été d'avantage capable de lutter contre Hadès, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu autant de mort.

- On va pas reparler de ça Shun parce que là cette histoire commence à doucement me faire chier !

- Ikki, le monde ne résistera pas à une prochaine Guerre Sainte, tu le sais autant que moi.

Les deux frères se firent face, Ikki était incapable de répondre lorsque son frère lui envoyait ce regard. Un regard décidé, buté mais fort et résolu. Un regard de Chevalier. Soudain, Shun fit demi-tour et retourna vers la Fondation.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Saori, Seiya, Hyôga et Shiryu étaient toujours là à discuter. Ils se turent lorsque leur camarade entra.

- Athéna, annonça Shun le plus sérieusement du monde, il n'y a rien à discuter.

La Déesse fixa son Chevalier dans les yeux.

- Si je dois mourir pour préserver la paix, se sera un honneur pour moi.

Le silence régna. Seiya s'était de nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre, rongeant ses ongles, Shiryu était resté les bras croisés sur son fauteuil et fixa son compagnon et Hyôga avait fini par se rassoir et fermer les yeux dans un soupir. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Athéna reprit la parole.

- Soit, je vais annoncer ta décision aux Dieux.

Et c'est le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux qu'elle quitta la Terre pour l'Olympe.

Shun était assit sur la balançoire du domaine des Kido et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue et interminable lutte. Pour l'honneur, pour l'amitié, pour la paix. Mais jamais pour lui-même, toujours pour les autres. C'était ça, selon lui, être Chevalier. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait le pouvoir de vivre avant tout pour lui, le destin semblait vouloir faire de lui la dernière victime. Le dernier sacrifice.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds nus caresser l'herbe chaude du jardin. Voilà près de deux heures que Saori était repartit pour l'olympe annoncer aux Dieux qu'il acceptait l'ultimatum. Mourir pour affaiblir Hadès afin que le sceau d'Athéna fonctionne, mourir pour la paix. C'est avec une certaine sérénité et un honneur évident qu'il avait accepté. Mais, celui qui ne semblait pas du tout d'accord, c'était bien Ikki.

Depuis la fin de toutes ces guerres, lui et son frère étaient devenus encore plus proche, Ikki semblait vouloir oublier son côté trop sombre et solitaire et restait constamment près de lui. Parfois même, ils dormaient ensembles. Et tout ça c'était depuis leurs vacances qu'ils avaient pris tous les cinq avec Saori une fois qu'ils furent rétablis. Ils étaient partis sur une île française appelée l'Île de la Réunion et y avait passé quatre semaines entières pendant lesquelles ils se baignèrent, flânèrent, se promenèrent et tout un tas de trucs de fainéant que les humains aimaient pratiquer. Tous leurs liens s'étaient renforcés.

Aujourd'hui, même si Shiryu retournait le plus souvent aux Cinq Pics près de Shunrei et Hyôga avait ses responsabilités de chef de village en Sibérie, ils vivaient tous à la Fondation Graad et aidait même en y travaillant, aidant les divers orphelins de divers pays à trouver une famille où s'intégrer. Leur principale occupation était l'orphelinat dans lequel ils avaient grandis.

Shun stoppa la balançoire et se leva. L'herbe était chaude sous ses pieds aussi, c'est les mains dans les poches et le visage levé vers le ciel qu'il reprit le chemin de la Fondation. Mais, derrière lui, il sentit un cosmos qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il s'arrêta, attendant que son aîné le rejoigne. Il le sentit s'arrêter juste derrière son dos et perçut la chaleur de son corps. Dans un soupir, il prit la parole.

- Ikki … s'il te plait. J'ai pris ma décision.

Court silence.

- Je sais, murmura le grand frère d'une voix rauque, mais si tu meurs j'aimerais te suivre dans la mort.

Shun soupira et ferma les yeux, le visage bas.

- Tu sais ce qu'il arrive aux Chevaliers d'Athéna qui finissent aux Enfers ? demanda Ikki.

- Oui, je sais.

Nouveau silence. Prit d'un frisson, Shun se frictionna les bras. Son grand frère se pencha à son oreille.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Shun n'osait même plus parler. Certes son frère avait gagné en sensibilité depuis la fin de toutes ces batailles, mais de là à imaginer son frère le pleurer et tomber dans la dépression c'était au-delà de ses forces.

- Tu es bien plus fort que moi Ikki, répliqua-t-il doucement dans un sourire triste, tu as survécu à bien pire non ?

Le Phénix ne répondit pas et, dans un dernier geste désespéré, passa ses deux bras puissants autour des épaules de son petit frère et le pressa contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce dernier instant de paix. Le vent qui souffle dans les feuilles, le soleil qui réchauffe leur peau et Shun, toujours si fragile entre ses bras. Celui-ci releva la tête.

- Ikki …

Oui, lui aussi l'avait sentit. Athéna était de retour sur Terre et elle était accompagnée d'un puissant cosmos qu'ils avaient déjà tous ressenti lors de leur toute dernière bataille. Zeus.

- Viens.

Ikki s'empara de la main de son cadet et le dirigea vers la balançoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Zeus éclatant dans son armure d'or et d'ivoire, arriva dans le jardin accompagné d'Athéna. Les cinq Chevaliers Divins étaient là. Ikki poussait doucement son petit frère sur la balançoire et Seiya, Shiryu et Hyôga étaient assis dans l'herbe. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le Dieu des Dieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des Chevaliers, les deux frères se figèrent et ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent. Tous regardaient Zeus dans les yeux hormis Shun, qui continuait de fixer le ciel et lui accordèrent un bref signe de la tête en guise de salut. Saori ne releva pas le manque de discipline chez ses Chevaliers et posa doucement le bout de son sceptre sur le ciel, laissant le cercle d'or s'élever vers le ciel.

- Mes amis, dit-elle doucement, je…

Mais sa gorge se noua et elle baissa les yeux, les épaules basses. Son âme ne cessait de hurler : que tout cela cesse ! Pourquoi tant de choix difficile maintenant que règne la paix ! Personne n'osa bouger pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Shun ne se décide à poser le pied à Terre et s'avancer vers Zeus. Celui-ci le regarda sagement approcher, les yeux incroyablement brillants. Arrivé à quelques pas du Dieu des Dieux, Shun s'agenouilla avec respect.

- Mon Seigneur, dit-il humblement.

Suivant son exemple, derrière lui les quatre autres Chevaliers Divins s'agenouillèrent. Athéna soupira de soulagement et un sourire triste orna ses lèvres quelques secondes.

- Relèves-toi jeune Chevalier, tonna la voix du Dieu, ton courage nous honore tous ainsi que celui de tes compagnons.

Shun se redressa, suivit de près par ses frères d'armes. Loin derrière, Ikki observait son petit frère faire face à celui qui fut leur dernier ennemi et fut submergé par une bouffée de fierté en voyant son cadet si droit et courageux qui attendait la mort.

Quant au Chevalier d'Andromède, il était parfaitement conscient de paraître totalement détendu et sûr de lui, mais en réalité il était mort de trouille en dedans. Il avait peur bien évidemment, il ne voulait pas mourir il voulait vivre ! Vivre enfin et profiter de cette paix qui leur avait été accordé. Mais non, son destin à lui n'était pas de vivre.

- C'est avec honneur et fierté que moi ainsi que tous les Dieux de l'Olympe honoreront ton courage.

Zeus brandit son sceptre orné d'un éclair et Shun ferma les yeux, les bras légèrement écartés. Seiya détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux, Shiryu resta les yeux fixés sur son ami et compagnon d'arme, Hyôga ferma les paupières en baissant la tête et Ikki, les poings fermés et le visage tordu de colère, jurait en son fort intérieur de se venger de cette injustice un jour. Son frère, son petit frère qui lui avait été arraché, il avait mit du temps à le retrouver, ils s'étaient battus ensembles et avaient vécu ensembles toutes les pires choses du monde. Shun s'était battu vaillamment et à présent il allait mourir ici, dans le jardin de la Fondation Graad par la main d'un Dieu ? Pour le Chevalier du Phénix, c'était un affront honteux !

Shun poussa un soupir et sentit toute énergie quitter son corps. Son cosmos se réfugia au plus profond de son cœur et il sentit une grande sérénité l'envahir. Lorsque l'éclair, nourrit par le tout puissant cosmos de Zeus, sortit du sceptre pour venir le toucher de plein fouet, il ne ressentit aucune douleur mais plutôt, une fatigue extrême et aussitôt, il se retrouva à genoux. Il sentait toute l'électricité parcourir chaque centimètre carré de son corps et c'était très désagréable. Très vite, Shun se sentit sortir de son corps et puis, une puissance et une douleur sans précédent l'envahit et c'est dans un cri de désespoir qu'il tomba dans le noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, sa tête bourdonnait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles y avait élu domicile. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, soit il rêvait, soit il se trouvait dans sa chambre à la Fondation. Une chaleur dans sa main lui fit tourner la tête et c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il découvrit Ikki, le tenant par la main, qui dormait profondément la tête posée sur son bras. En y regardant de plus près, Shun réalisa qu'il faisait nuit. Tendrement, il caressa les cheveux de son aîné qui eut un frisson et redressa légèrement la tête en marmonnant avant de la reposer. Shun sourit tendrement. S'il était aux Enfers, alors les Dieux semblaient avoir été cléments.

Ikki daigna enfin cligner des yeux et le regarda encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil. Shun poussa un rire attendrit.

- Je suis mort ou … je rêve ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ikki passa une main sur son visage. Il se redressa légèrement.

- Y'a eu comme un problème, dit-il d'une voix encore enrouée, Zeus a été incapable de te tuer. Sa force s'est retournée contre lui et l'a envoyé dans les ronces. Toi, tu es tombé évanoui.

- Quoi ! s'écria Shun en se redressant. Mais je n'ai rien fais ! Je ne me suis absolument pas défendu !

- Se n'était pas toi.

Shun concentra son regard vers le fond de la pièce plongée dans le noir et reconnu immédiatement les yeux profonds et brillants comme des saphirs de son ami Hyôga.

- C'était Hadès, termina-t-il, nous l'avons tous senti agir à travers toi.

Shun sentit toute chaleur quitter son corps et il serra d'avantage la main d'Ikki. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux, le visage dur, comme affirmant les dires du Chevalier du Cygne.

- Non je … se n'est pas…

Shun n'en revenait pas, il n'avait rien sentit, il ne s'était douté de rien et le Dieu des Enfers avait prit possession de son corps pour le sauver d'un châtiment divin. Il était sans voix et des larmes amères embuèrent ses yeux. Alors Hadès avait libre contrôle sur son corps quand ça lui chantait sans qu'il puisse se défendre !

- Athéna est remontée sur l'Olympe avec lui, les Dieux délibèrent de nouveau, reprit Hyôga toujours aussi calme.

- Délibérer délibérer ! gronda Ikki en se retournant. Y'a rien à délibérer Zeus s'est fait torché point barre !

- Mais si …, bredouilla Shun les larmes aux yeux, si… Hadès est déjà capable d'agir à travers moi alors… il a récupéré assez de puissance non ?

Ikki fit volte face et approcha violemment le visage de son petit frère du sien. Il avait l'air très en colère.

- Hors de question que tu le laisses allez et venir comme ça tu m'entends ! déclara-t-il brusquement. Tu es assez fort pour lui résister alors commences pas à pleurer !

Mais Shun était en larmes. Hyôga s'approcha doucement et saisit l'une des épaules d'Ikki sur laquelle il exerça une faible pression.

- Ikki, lâches-le.

Le Phénix relâcha la pression sur le cou de Shun et caressa doucement sa joue humide. Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à ce que Shun s'endorme, la main dans celle de son aîné.

Loin de ça, Athéna était de nouveau assise sur son trône entouré des Dieux de l'Olympe. En face d'elle, toujours aussi grand et majestueux, Zeus surplombait tous les autres par sa taille.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria Perséphone le visage rouge de colère. Hadès est toujours coincé dans les Enfers je le sais !

- Mais quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre ! rétorqua Aphrodite d'un air las. Ce garçon est comme Athéna ! Il a été choisit par un Dieu !

- Ce petit humain insignifiant n'est pas un Dieu Aphrodite ! cria Héra en tapant du poing sur le bras de son trône d'or.

- J'ai jamais dis ça, je signale simplement que son corps et son âme ont été habités par un Dieu aussi, même si l'âme d'Hadès est loin, il a apprit à apprivoiser ce corps humain et que, par conséquent, où qu'il soit, il est tout à fait capable de le protéger tout comme l'âme d'Athéna protège le corps faible qu'elle habite. Je vous avais prévenu vous ne pourrez pas toucher à ce petit.

Héra soupira et détourna le regard de la Déesse à la longue chevelure dorée et soupira de lassitude. Se fut au tour de Poséidon de prendre la parole, incarné sous les traits de Julian Solo.

- Il va falloir trouver une autre solution, de toute évidence si nous levons la main sur le Chevalier, nous nous frottons à Hadès. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas de le défier mais mon âme étant sellée dans une jarre, j'ai bien moins de pouvoir, je ne pourrais lutter.

- Il est hors de question que les Dieux se battent entre eux, coupa Zeus.

- C'est pourtant ce que moi et Athéna avons fait, rétorqua Poséidon.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

- Bon soit ! s'écria Artémis. Mais je vous signale qu'Hadès gagne en puissance et que d'ici peu il relèvera son armée pour attaquer le Sanctuaire de ma petite sœur bien aimée et, dois-je le préciser ?, il n'est plus protégé.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, reprit Aphrodite.

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, aussi elle se leva pour être sûre que tous puissent l'entendre, et elle fit le tour de l'assemblée.

- L'armée d'Athéna est en bien mauvaise posture. Certes, ces Chevaliers Divins sont puissants et sauront résister, mais pas contre 108 nouveaux spectres, ni même contre Hadès et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre qu'une nouvelle armée de Chevalier d'Athéna soit prête.

Zeus devint plus attentif, certainement réceptif à ce que disait Aphrodite, et Perséphone sourit, comprenant soudainement où elle voulait en venir.

- Il faudrait nous-mêmes recréer son armée, termina la Déesse de l'Amour.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre j'aimerais bien le savoir ! rétorqua Héra.

- En ressuscitant ses plus puissants guerriers morts en voulant préserver la paix.

- Serais-tu devenue folle ! Jamais nous n'en sommes arrivés là et c'est contre les lois que nous avons instauré il y a des milliers d'années !

- J'en suis bien consciente, reprit Aphrodite avec calme, mais Hadès ne les a-t-il pas lui-même bafoué en refusant le sceau d'Athéna ? Le but est d'accepter la défaite et d'attendre deux cents ans avant de revenir. Hadès n'a pas respecté sa part du marché, par conséquent l'armée d'Athéna n'a pas le temps de se recomposer.

- Cela suffit ! s'emporta Héra en se dressant de toute sa taille. Jamais je n'ai entendu tant de blasphèmes ! Ressusciter des humains ! Ils ont été punis pour avoir levé les mains sur des Dieux !

- Ils ont été punis pour avoir sauvegardé la paix sur Terre, coupa Zeus.

Tous se turent dans l'assemblée, Héra et Aphrodite se rassirent et Athéna retint son souffle. C'était invraisemblable, Zeus serait-il d'accord ?

- Hadès a effectivement ignoré nos lois, reprit le Dieu des Dieux, aussi nous nous devons de lui faire face comme il se doit.

Il se tourna vers Athéna qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- De plus, continua-t-il, en sortant ces douze âmes du Monde des Morts cela affaiblira d'avantage Hadès qui se nourrit, comme vous le savez, des âmes punis dans son royaume.

- Mais c'est pas croyable d'entendre ça ! s'énerva Héra. Je refuse d'accorder cette grâce à de simples humains !

- Zeus !

Tous se tournèrent vers Athéna qui avait enfin reprit la parole.

- C'est un véritable honneur qui vous envisagiez d'accorder cette grâce à mes Chevaliers morts au combat mais… je refuse.

- Quoi ! rétorqua Aphrodite.

- Là j'suis largué, déclara Poséidon.

- Et se n'est certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi ? s'offusqua de nouveau Héra.

- Expliques-toi ma fille, demanda doucement Zeus.

Athéna prit une grande inspiration.

- Hadès avait accordé ça à quelques uns de mes Chevaliers, commença-t-elle les yeux fiers, mais ça n'était qu'une illusion, il ne leurs avait accordé que douze heures de sursit. Je ne veux pas de votre indulgence, si elle aussi, n'est qu'une illusion.

Poséidon soupira et ferma les yeux, se frottant les tempes, Héra leva les yeux au ciel, Aphrodite resta bouche bée et Zeus sourit doucement.

- Ça n'est pas une illusion, dit-il en avançant vers sa fille.

- Je l'attendais, marmonna Héra.

- Tes Chevaliers reviendront à la vie, et resteront en vie lorsqu'Hadès sera enfin sellé. Ensuite, je leur confierais la mission de former les nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or qui auront la charge de surveiller le Sanctuaire. Ne t'en fais pas, la vie que je leur accorde est une deuxième chance.

Les larmes aux yeux, Athéna se leva et s'agenouilla devant l'assemblée des Dieux.

- Merci, merci infiniment, dit-elle humblement.

Une soudaine émotion traversa l'assemblée, mais elle fut bientôt brisée par Perséphone qui prit la parole.

- Bon, dit-elle dans un sourire contrit, moi je veux bien libérer les âmes mais, je ne sais faire ça qu'en théorie, j'espère que vous vous avez une idée de ce que va être la pratique.

Héra se leva brusquement et quitta la salle des trônes, outrée, d'un pas précipité.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Il pénétra dans la salle de musculation d'un pas sûr et détaché alors que devant lui, au beau milieu de la pièce, Ikki s'entraînait durement sur un sac de frappe. Tout doucement, il posa ses pieds nus sur les tatamis et s'avança. Il ne tenait pas à déranger l'entraînement de son frère d'arme, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'Ikki avait très certainement ressenti sa présence bien avant qu'il entre dans la pièce.

- Je t'avais demandé de rester avec Shun !

Hyôga eut un sourire furtif et contourna le sac de frappe pour faire face au Chevalier Phénix.

- Shiryu est avec lui, dit-il d'une voix calme, il lit Kant.

Ah le Chevalier du Dragon et son amour pour la philosophie française ! Ikki ne répliqua rien et continua de frapper toujours plus fort. Hyôga coinça le sac de frappe contre son torse pour aider son compagnon à frapper plus fort et plus juste. Ikki s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son petit frère et, bien que celui-ci dorme toujours, il avait demandé à ce qu'une garde rapprochée soit instaurée. Du point de vu de Shiryu, c'était inutile. Mais Ikki n'avait confiance en personne, sauf en lui-même.

Hyôga encaissa les coups sans broncher, sans même serrer les dents, mais Ikki mettait une telle force et une telle conviction dans ses frappes que, inconsciemment, le Chevalier du Cygne dû se servir de son cosmos pour ne pas céder sous la violence. Ainsi, une fine couche de glace s'était formée sur le sac de frappe, là où étaient ses mains. De l'autre côté, le tissu commençait à brûler là où Ikki frappait, et une fine odeur désagréable de brûlé s'élevait dans la pièce.

Dans un dernier coup qui fit reculer Hyôga et le sac de frappe de quelques centimètres, Ikki se détourna, essoufflé et en sueur, et commença à dérouler les linges qu'il avait mi sur ses poignets et qui avaient commencé à brûler eux aussi. Puis il s'empara de petites altères et commença à les soulever en calquant sa respiration sur ses mouvements de bras.

- Tu devrais te reposer, risqua Hyôga, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

Ikki l'ignora superbement.

- Tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive Shun saura prendre la décision juste, il sait ce qu'il risque.

- Alors je le protègerais contre lui-même ! hurla Ikki en envoyant ses altères à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire pour prendre soin de mon petit frère !

- Shun est aussi mon petit frère.

Le calme draconien dont faisait preuve le Chevalier du Cygne contrit Ikki à s'assoir, soupirer fortement et prendre son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que le perdre, marmonna-t-il sans bouger, s'il le faut je l'emmènerais loin et je l'enfermerais pour ne pas qu'il fasse de connerie !

Hyôga s'installa près de lui, toujours aussi calme et silencieux.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de dire, mais crois-tu que tu y arriveras ?

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? répliqua Ikki sur le ton du défit en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Oh si. Mais je crois que tu seras incapable de le priver de liberté, tu n'es pas de ses hommes qui coupent les ailes aux oiseaux. Shun a besoin de vivre libre, pour pouvoir s'envoler.

Ikki continua de le fixer puis soupira. Hyôga ne baissait pas les yeux, les siens rivés dans ceux couleur de nuit du Phénix. Il avait toujours aimé ce regard, fort et têtu, qui cachait quelque chose de plus grand encore et de plus sensible. C'était ça, être Phénix, ne pas avoir peur de la mort mais la craindre tout de même. Hyôga avait toujours été déstabilisé par cette force et cette faiblesse. Sans concession, Ikki du Phénix savait faire valoir sa puissance tout en gardant sa fragilité, celle qu'il montrait des fois, celle-là même qui le faisait trembler. Lorsqu'Ikki était comme ça, le Cygne avait envie d'être plus fort que lui afin de lui offrir la protection dont il avait besoin.

- Bon, j'pige rien j'vais me coucher, lança Ikki en se levant.

Hyôga le regarda sortir puis, doucement, se leva et toucha du doigt le tissu brûlant du sac de frappe, résultat de la frustration du Chevalier du Phénix.

Dans sa chambre, Shun rouvrit les yeux. Tâtonnant de sa main droite, il chercha celle de son frère mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il se redressa légèrement et croisa les yeux bleu vert de son ami Shiryu.

- C'est toi, bredouilla-t-il encore engourdi par les brumes du sommeil.

- C'est moi, répondit le Dragon.

- Combien de temps j'ai dormis ?

- Près de dix heures. Tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Mmh, où est Ikki ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi je remplace Hyôga.

- Et Saori ? Je veux dire … est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles pour la suite ?

- Non.

Le silence revint. Shun repoussa ses couvertures, l'esprit encore vaporeux, et se leva seulement habillé de son caleçon, mais il s'en préoccupa peu. Shiryu se dressa à son tour et lui apporta sa robe de chambre au couleur vert émeraude.

- Tu as besoin de manger je pense, dit-il doucement.

Et il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'immense cuisine de la Fondation, vide depuis que Saori avait donné congé à ses domestiques. Shiryu tira une chaise à son frère d'arme et mit la bouilloire sur le feu pour lui préparer un bon thé comme il en avait le secret, puis sortit des petits gâteaux d'un placard.

- C'est pas très nourrissant, mais j'suis pas la reine de la cuisine, lança-t-il en déposant le paquet sur la petite table.

Shun sourit et sortit les biscuits du plastique.

- Ça ira merci, dit-il reconnaissant.

Nouveau silence puis il reprit :

- Que crois-tu qu'il se passera maintenant ?

- Et bien, risqua Shiryu après avoir prit une grande inspiration, tout dépend des Dieux.

- Si Zeus n'a pas pu repousser Hadès en moi ils seront certainement plusieurs la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois que ?

- Bah … qu'ils … enfin…qu'ils reviendront pour que je meurs.

- Je ne crois pas que ta mort fasse encore partit de leur projets immédiats.

- Comment ça ?

- Les Dieux ne combattent pas directement les uns contre les autres, c'est pour cela qu'il existe des Chevaliers comme nous. Zeus et les autres ne t'attaqueront plus maintenant qu'ils savent qu'Hadès est encore là quelque part.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! Hadès va gagner en puissance et lancera une nouvelle Guerre ! Ils ne peuvent pas prendre ce risque !

- Du calme, ils vont trouver une alternative j'en suis sûr et puis tu sais bien que Saori ne permettrait pas que du mal soit fait aux humains, elle trouvera une solution.

Shun soupira et joua avec son biscuit sans le manger. Un long silence s'installa et Shun prit son temps pour l'apprécier. Son ami Shiryu avait ce dont d'installer, en sa présence, une sérénité presque palpable et contagieuse qui lui faisait du bien et lui permettait de faire le point.

Il avait raison, ils trouveraient tous une solution. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils tous retrouvés dans une situation désespérée avant de finalement s'en sortir comme des champions ?

Shiryu s'était levé pour infuser le thé. Il le servit dans ses tasses en terre cuite qu'il avait ramenées directement de Chine. Depuis la mort de son maître, le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance Dohko, Shiryu mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas oublier ses racines et tentait d'instaurer ici une sorte de culture chinoise bien présente qui ne dérangeait personne, sans doute en l'honneur de feu son maître Dohko.

Shun replongea dans ses pensées à l'évocation du Chevalier d'Or. Tous ces honorables guerriers qui avaient trouvé la mort, se seraient-ils sacrifiés en vain ?

- Shun ?

L'interpellé releva les yeux, croisa ceux de Shiryu.

- Manges, lui dit celui-ci dans un sourire.

Shun le lui rendit et croqua dans le biscuit avant de boire une gorgée de thé, délicieux comme toujours.

- Shunrei ne te manque pas trop ?

Le Dragon prit le temps d'avaler un morceau de gâteau sec avant de daigner le regarder et lui répondre :

- Si, beaucoup plus maintenant que je sais que je pourrais être d'avantage près d'elle mais que je ne peux toujours pas.

- Tu n'as pas douté une seule seconde n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tu as toujours su que c'était avec elle… que tu voudrais être.

Shiryu eut un petit sourire mystérieux et reposa la tasse qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres.

- Et bien figures-toi que non, répondit-il doucement.

Shun écarquilla les yeux, attentif.

- Au début, reprit Shiryu, c'était mas petite sœur, l'âme tendre et innocente que je me devais de protéger. Et puis, lorsque j'ai su que toutes les guerres étaient terminées et que la paix régnait, j'ai découvert que je tenais beaucoup à elle. Je me suis avoué mes sentiments qu'il y a peu, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en faire part maintenant.

- Tu as tort. Tu devrais tant que tu le peux.

Les deux compagnons se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques instants.

- Je te sens déboussolé, finit par dire Shiryu.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ton sixième sens incroyable, plaisanta Shun.

Les deux amis rirent innocemment avant que le Dragon ne reprenne plus sérieusement.

- Tu n'as toujours rien dit à Hyôga ?

- Non, répondit Shun en baissant la tête, mais plus je me dis que j'ai failli mourir, et plus il me parait vital de lui faire part de mes sentiments.

- Je te le dis depuis le début de le faire.

- Je sais.

Shun sourit en remuant doucement son thé. Il y a longtemps, tout juste après la bataille du Sanctuaire qui les avait opposés aux Chevaliers d'Or pour détrôner Saga des Gémeaux, Shun avait trouvé en Shiryu son confident. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison de la Balance entre lui et le Chevalier du Cygne l'avait profondément secoué, il en avait fait part à son ami Shiryu qui lui avait alors conseillé de tout révéler à Hyôga. Mais Shun n'avait jamais osé et deux ans s'étaient écoulés sans que rien ne soit dit. En frôlant ainsi la mort, Shun avait réalisé que rester dans le non-dit était trop douloureux pour lui, et même s'il craignait de perdre l'amitié de Hyôga, il s'autorisait à être un peu égoïste et tout lui révéler, qui vivra verra.

Il termina son thé avec empressement et se leva, toujours habillé de sa robe de chambre, puis sourit à Shiryu.

- Merci, lui dit-il avec sincérité.

Son frère d'arme lui répondit d'un sourire et Shun quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, cherchant le cosmos de Hyôga. Il le localisa dans la salle de musculation et, une fois l'avoir atteinte essoufflé, il tenta de se recoiffer et de se rendre présentable, tout en se sentant néanmoins ridicule. Puis il poussa la porte.

Hyôga était là, au milieu de la pièce à faire ses numéros d'équilibriste sur les barres parallèles. En plein effort, ses cheveux d'ors volant autour de lui alors qu'il se retournait dans les airs d'un simple coup de hanche, Shun admirant sa souplesse et sa grâce. Il attendit patiemment que le Cygne remarque sa présence tout en continuant à l'observer.

- Shun ?

Hyôga redescendit sur le sol et atterrit à ses pieds sans un bruit. Il sourit.

- Tu vas bien ?

Shun sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moite. Il avait la trouille, et quand il avait la trouille il rougissait et bégayait.

- Euh … Hyôga je …

- Tu es essoufflé, ça va ?

- J'ai couru.

- Ah.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Shun se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, réussit-il à dire.

- Oui ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si calme ? Aucune émotion particulière n'apparaissait sur son visage et Shun avait de plus en plus peur.

- Hyôga je …

Il n'y arriverait pas !

- Je … j'ai failli mourir…

Non ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il commence par là !

- Shun ne t'en fais pas ! Les Dieux ne te feront plus de mal j'en suis sûr, le coupa Hyôga en passant une main sur sa joue.

Shun ferma les yeux à ce contact qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour parler.

- Je t'aime Hyôga.

Il avait chaud, il était mort de honte et son ami blond venait de se figer. Tout doucement, il retira sa main sans le quitter des yeux. Shun, honteux et tremblant des pieds à la tête, se mit à bredouiller.

- Depuis longtemps et je … quand Zeus m'a frappé j'ai … j'allais mourir sans t'avoir rien dit je … ne pouvais pas…

- Calmes-toi.

Aucun changement chez lui, il n'avait l'air ni gêné ni embêté, ni même triste ou en colère, il était juste égale à lui-même.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je sais à quel point ça te fait du bien de me dire ça Shun. Mais…

Andromède retint sa respiration et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Tu es mon petit frère Shun, et il n'y a que comme ça que je t'aime.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça en gardant un tel calme ? Shun attendit que quelque chose se passe en lui-même. Que son cœur trop sensible se brise, que ses larmes jaillissent de ses yeux, mais rien ne se produisit. Il ne se sentit ni triste ni soulagé, juste heureux que Hyôga le sache et qu'il lui ait répondu. Il sourit.

- Oui, dit-il simplement, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.

- Je comprends.

- Je te laisse !

Il fit volte-face et sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hyôga restait son ami et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Soudain, un puissant cosmos se fit sentir dans la salle de musique de Saori, puis un autre. Shun se figea, reconnaissait là les pouvoirs incroyables d'Athéna et Zeus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Chevaliers Divins étaient réunis dans la salle de musique de Saori qui elle, était accompagnée de Zeus. Ikki, décoiffé et à peine réveillé, tentait de faire bonne constance près de son frère les bras croisés. Le message était clair, ne pas approché de son cadet. Hyôga était un tantinet essoufflé et en sueur, Shiryu était assit dans son fauteuil l'air serein et Seiya avait l'air plus nerveux que jamais. Entre autre, l'ambiance était assez tendue.

Athéna s'avança, majestueuse avec son sceptre, et fit face à ses Chevaliers. Ses amis.

- Les Dieux sont contrariés, et peinés envers vous, dit-elle en les regardant sincèrement l'un après l'autre, surtout envers toi Shun.

Zeus porta son regard sur le jeune homme resté sur le canapé, tout près de son grand frère. Gêné celui-ci baissa les yeux.

- Ils tiennent à te présenter leurs excuses, termina Saori, avec sincérité.

Ikki grogna et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, se retenant très certainement de balancer un pic bien senti.

- Ils ont trouvé une autre solution, reprit la Déesse, puisqu'il est impossible de lever la main sur toi. La solution c'est de te mettre en sécurité quelque part pour ne pas qu'Hadès, s'il reprend assez de force puisse te trouver. Et rien n'est mieux protégé que le Sanctuaire.

- Le Sanctuaire ! explosa Ikki. C'est une blague !

Shun posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son frère, sentant la rage monter doucement chez son aîné.

- Ikki s'il te plait ! le gronda Saori. Tiens-toi tranquille !

- Nous sommes parfaitement conscients qu'il n'y a plus que quelques gardes présents pour protéger le Sanctuaire, lança Zeus de sa voix grave, et que c'est de notre faute.

Tous restèrent abasourdis, même Athéna qui s'était doucement tourné vers le Dieu des Dieux.

- Aussi nous avons décidé d'y remédier avec l'aide de Perséphone, reprit-il, et de redonner vie aux Chevaliers d'Or.

Même Ikki en décroisa les bras. C'était stupéfiant. En tant que Chevaliers, ils avaient tous appris à faire confiance aux Dieux, mais également à les craindre. En tout cas, tous savaient que certains de ces êtres divins n'avaient pas beaucoup de considération pour la race humaine, aussi cette décision les surprenait. Se fut Shun qui réagit le premier et se dressa doucement face aux Dieux présents dans la pièce.

- Alors, vous allez redonner vie à des hommes qui ont même souffert dans la mort pour qu'ils se dressent de nouveau face à Hadès pour ensuite mourir encore ?

- Non Shun ! coupa Athéna avec vivacité. Cette nouvelle vie n'est pas une illusion.

- Mais ils se battront de nouveau ! Une nouvelle vie de souffrance c'est tout ce à quoi ils auront le droit !

- Shun …

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Vous avez choisis, déclara Zeus avec force, une vie de Chevalier est faite de sacrifice de toute sorte.

- Shun, nos amis seront fiers et reconnaissant de revenir parmi nous pour protéger de nouveau la Terre, dit doucement Athéna.

Ikki saisit doucement la main de son petit frère tremblant de tristesse et de colère. Il était inutile de discuter, Zeus avait raison, c'était leur travail. Ils se devaient de protéger les hommes des Dieux maléfiques.

- Si vous avez le pouvoir de ramener les Chevaliers à la vie, demanda doucement Shiryu, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte ?

Zeus prit le temps de bien le détailler. La sagesse du Chevalier du Dragon l'avait toujours étonné, il faut dire qu'un humain si jeune et si sage était rare.

- La dernière fois deux Chevaliers avaient survécus, répondit-il avec véhémence, Dohko de la Balance et Sion du Bélier, aussi le Sanctuaire avait encore des protecteurs. Mais cette fois c'est tout autre chose. Certes vous êtes cinq Chevaliers incroyablement forts pour des humains mais jamais, avant cet air, nous autres Dieux de l'Olympe n'avions défié Athéna.

- Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui et maintenant ?

- Nous avions des doutes sur Athéna.

Même la concernée s'en retourna de stupéfaction, fixant le Dieu des Dieux avec des yeux ronds.

- Avec la trahison de ses propres Chevaliers d'Or et la façon qu'elle avait de se sacrifier pour la Terre, nous doutions de la pureté de son âme. Ma fille.

Il se tourna vers Athéna et la fixa gravement.

- Ton esprit change de corps tous les deux cent ans depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années, nous avions peur. Aussi nous t'avons mis à l'épreuve Moi, Apollon et Artémis. Mais nous sommes rassurés aujourd'hui aussi, pour nous faire pardonner d'avoir douté de toi, nous t'offrons notre gratitude et redonneront vie à tes Chevaliers tombés.

Un court silence régna quelques instants avant que Shiryu ne reprenne la parole :

- Vous voulez dire que les autres réincarnations ne défendaient pas la Terre de la même façon ?

- Non, répondit Zeus solennellement, elles luttaient aveuglement pour la paix même si cela obligeait quelques sacrifices, mais elles ne se mettaient jamais en danger.

Nouveau silence. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de répondre. C'était tout de même incroyable que les Dieux aient mi l'une des leurs à l'épreuve de cette façon !

- Chevalier d'Andromède ! reprit Zeus d'une voix forte. Cette fois il s'agit de toi. Hadès ne doit pas reprendre le contrôle de ton corps aussi je te demande de te réfugier au Sanctuaire auprès des Chevaliers d'Or.

- Vous voulez qu'il se terre comme un animal effrayé ! explosa Ikki.

- Chevalier du Phénix je te prierais de rester calme ! lança Athéna avec autorité.

Ikki fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés, mais se tut. Il avait gagné en obéissance depuis un certain temps.

- C'est entendu, dit doucement Shun la main toujours dans celle de son aîné, je resterais au Sanctuaire.

- Tu veilleras sur Athéna qui devra y rester aussi, continua Zeus en posant un regard protecteur sur sa fille, quant aux autres vous devrez tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver l'âme d'Hadès qui, d'après Perséphone, ne devrait plus rester aux Enfers très longtemps.

Shun baissa les yeux. Alors le Dieu des Enfers avait déjà reprit autant de force ! Tous acquiescèrent et le Dieu des Dieux s'en retourna vers l'Olympe, laissant Athéna seul avec ses gardiens.

Il était tard à présent, il faisait nuit. Shun, allongé dans son lit, regardait le plafond les yeux grands ouverts. Alors tout allait recommencer, même les Chevaliers d'Or allaient devoir se battre, revenir à la vie rien que pour lutter de nouveau. N'avaient-ils pas été assez punis ? Il avait fait ses bagages, prêt à quitter le Japon et la Fondation pour rejoindre la Grèce et le Sanctuaire en compagnie de la Déesse Athéna. Il laisserait ses frères ici, et s'en irait loin accueillir les Chevaliers d'Or qui reviendraient tous au Sanctuaire, guidés par Perséphone et Zeus. Ensuite Athéna avait prévu de reconstruire le domaine sacré qui avait bien souffert lors de leur guerre contre Hadès et l'invasion des Spectres. Un grand travail les attendait aussi peut-être n'aurait-il pas le temps de penser à tout ça.

Il se tourna dans son lit en tentant de trouver le sommeil. Il avait envie de pleurer, envie de pleurer à l'injustice mais Zeus avait raison. C'était une vie dure mais une vie qu'ils avaient choisi. Après tout on lui avait laissé le choix de devenir Chevalier ça n'était pas comme si on l'avait contraint. Ils avaient tous choisis, il se devait d'être fort.

Soudain, Shun se redressa dans son lit, tous ses sens en alertes. Un puissant cosmos tentait d'entrer en contact avec le sien. Il était encore en train d'essayer de l'identifier lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce et le força à fermer les yeux. La puissance de ce cosmos était terrifiante et Shun commençait à avoir très peur. Il allait appeler à l'aide lorsque l'obscurité revient et qu'il put ouvrir les paupières. Devant lui il découvrit une jeune femme terriblement belle aux longs cheveux dorés qui semblaient briller dans la nuit. Shun en resta abasourdi. Elle portait une robe fluide et légère qui voletait sans qu'il y ait un souffle de vent. Tout doucement, la jeune femme lui sourit.

- Shun, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, pauvre petit agneau de pureté. Je suis descendue car ton âme est triste et a besoin de réponse.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, trop déboussolé. Qui était-elle ? La jeune femme s'approcha dans un sourire et s'assit doucement sur son lit, le fixant de ses yeux tendres.

- Oui la vie est dure pour un Chevalier, dit-elle doucement en caressant sa joue, mais ne t'en fais pas, à toi aussi le bonheur va sourire. Il sera fort, tendre et quelque peu maladroit mais il t'aimera.

De quoi ?

- N'aie pas peur, crois en la Déesse de l'Amour.

Hein ?

La jeune femme caressa doucement sa joue avant de passer son index sur ses lèvres et de pencher son visage sur le sien. Shun se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. La nuit régnait toujours mais la lune éclairait la pièce de ses rayons d'argent. Shun resta paralysé quelques secondes, la respiration saccadé puis il se redressa, effrayé. Dans sa chambre planait encore quelques résidus de ce puissant cosmos appartenant à cette femme mystérieuse. Shun savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il se leva vivement de son lit dans son pyjama bleu et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas précipité. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour rejoindre la chambre de son grand frère et, tout doucement, il poussa la porte. Ikki ne dormait pas. Sans un mot, il regarda son cadet au bord des larmes approcher et souleva doucement ses couvertures. Shun se glissa près de ses bras, tremblant, et se blottit contre lui.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'Ikki se réveilla, il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver son petit frère dans son lit. Shun dormait paisiblement le dos tourné à lui, la respiration calme et régulière. L'agréable odeur de son parfum naturel envahit Ikki qui se pencha dans ses cheveux d'émeraude pour le respirer à fond. Son corps encore engourdis se réveilla d'un coup et le feu envahit ses entrailles. Il aimait comme il détestait que son petit frère vienne se réfugier dans son lit, Ikki en était chaque matin déboussolé. Ça n'était pas normal de ressentir de telles choses pour son cadet, mais c'était si bon de le tenir contre lui, si bon de le sentir s'abandonner.

Tout doucement sa main descendit sous les couvertures, frôlant le dos de Shun pour s'arrêter sur son propre sexe sous son caleçon. Il était déjà dur et brûlant, frissonnant de plaisir et la respiration déjà rapide, il passa directement sous son vêtement pour se caresser, le visage toujours dans les cheveux de son frère sa main commença à imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe. Sa respiration augmenta rapidement au fur et à mesure que ses mouvements s'accéléraient. Son visage remonta et ses lèvres se posèrent dans le creux du cou de son petit frère qui remua légèrement, poussant un gémissement. Le plaisir arriva vite pour Ikki qui se libéra dans sa main et son caleçon en poussant un râle qu'il tenta d'atténuer. Il frissonnait, il était brûlant et il avait envie de déshabiller son cadet pour passer à autre chose qu'un petit plaisir solitaire. Mais au lieu de ça, il se leva vivement pour filer sous la douche, plein de honte et de remords.

Le jet d'eau chaude brûlante était douloureux mais nécessaire. Ikki n'y parvenait pas, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce désir qu'il ressentait pour Shun. C'était terrible, jamais il n'oserait faire quoi que se soit mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, le fait que son petit frère parte loin de lui n'était pas un mal, au contraire. Peut-être arriverait-il à faire passer tout ceci.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Shun était assit sur le lit et au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, il venait de se réveiller. Ikki, une serviette passer autour de la taille, s'approcha doucement de lui et s'installa à ses côtés. Tendrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mais la retira de suite. Une nouvelle vague de flamme venait de passer dans son bas ventre, et si Shun se rendait compte du désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il allait fuir, effrayé.

- J'ai vu Aphrodite cette nuit, dit doucement Shun sur un air de confidence, la Déesse.

Ikki ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder avant de sourire.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Shun et Saori attendait que le chauffeur n'amène la voiture en compagnie de Seiya et Shiryu. Ikki semblait avoir disparu et personne ne l'avait vu depuis le petit déjeuner, Hyôga quant à lui arriva doucement derrière ses amis. Sans faire un bruit, il s'empara de la main de Shun qui sursauta et le tira doucement vers lui.

- Viens j'aimerais te parler, dit-il simplement.

Shun le suivit calmement en abandonnant Saori qui laissait ses dernières recommandations à ses deux Chevaliers. Hyôga le menait discrètement derrière les colonnes à l'abri des regards et Shun, de plus en plus curieux, le fixait de ses yeux verts. Le Chevalier du Cygne se retourna, le tenant toujours par la main, et planta son regard profond dans le sien. Il était différent, bien différent de la veille lorsque Shun s'était confié à lui. Tellement d'émotion passait en ce moment sur son visage que s'en était presque inimaginable.

- Hyôga ? appela doucement Shun.

Celui-ci lui sourit. C'était un sourire tendre, rare chez le Cygne, qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de Shun. Tout doucement, Hyôga se pencha sur son visage sans le quitter des yeux, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsque leurs souffles commencèrent à se mêler, Shun ferma les yeux et laissa les choses venir et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un frisson incontrôlable parcourut le corps du jeune Andromède. Hyôga approfondit rapidement le baiser, Shun ouvrit les lèvres pour le laisser faire, savourant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Shun poussa un soupir et rouvrit les yeux. Hyôga le fixait avec tendresse et, tout doucement, il lui caressa la joue.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'attendre ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Shun sourit, les yeux brillants, et acquiesça. Lorsqu'il quitta le Japon dans le Jet Privé de la famille Kido ce jour-là, Shun avait le cœur lourd. Bien trop lourd.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

- J'ai envie d'une … côte de bœuf !

Un gémissement plaintif de groupe suivit cette déclaration et des plaintes partagées entre la colère et la tristesse s'élevèrent dans cette petite pièce noire, habitée par le néant.

- Mais merde Aldébaran ! Nous aussi on a faim et on emmerde pas le monde ! s'égosilla Shura.

- Moi j'suis d'accord avec Aldé, j'ai les crocs, fit Aiolia de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ou peut-être était-il juste à côté. Dans ce monde de mort, abandonné par la vie, les ténèbres régnaient tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que du noir, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, et parfois on frôlait un corps et on entendait une voix qui semblait surgir à des kilomètres de soi. C'était un monde étrange ou la fatigue et la faim continuait de vous tirailler sans même que vous puissiez dormir ou même manger. C'était un monde de douleur, réservé au seul Chevaliers, ces hommes fiers et forts qui avaient défié les Dieux pour que la paix continue de régner sur Terre. Tous réunis ici au nombre de quatorze*, ils passaient leur temps à se voler dans les plumes pour tenter d'oublier qu'ils seraient coincés ici, pour l'éternité.

- Toi le chaton on t'a pas demandé ton avis, grogna Shura de mauvaise fois.

- Oh il va pas me casser le bonnet le chamois** d'or ! répliqua Aiolia.

- Calmez-vous, dit doucement Mü.

- Moi aussi j'suis d'accord avec Aldé, lança Milo d'une voix forte, j'ai envie d'une choucroute !

- Toi et t'es plats français, se moqua gentiment Aiolia.

- A l'origine c'est Chinois la choucroute, répliqua vivement Dohko.

- On s'en fou, grogna Shura.

- Moi j'ai envie d'une bonne musique, reprit Mü, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.

- Ah ouais un bon rock pour se défouler !

- Moi j'ai plutôt envie d'une petite musique de chambre histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, dit Camus d'une voix calme.

- Et moi j'ai vraiment envie que vous fermiez tous vos gueules ! lança Masque de Mort avec force.

Un tonnerre de désapprobation suivit sa déclaration et puis, tout à coup, la voix de Milo du Scorpion raisonna plus forte que les autres :

- Nom d'un bigoudi mais j'suis à poil !

Quelques rires suivirent.

- On est tous à poil Milo, dit doucement Mü toujours aussi calme.

- Et tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? demanda Aiolia, hilare.

- Bah disons que jusqu'ici j'étais plutôt préoccupé par mon gros orteil droit qui me démange, répondit Milo d'une voix amusé.

Nouveau rire avant que le Scorpion ne reprenne :

- Il est où Camus ? Qui a Camus près de lui ?

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi !

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Moi !

- Pas moi !

- Qui a dit moi ? coupa Milo d'une voix forte.

- Bah moi.

- Ah c'est malin crétin !

Le Scorpion se mit alors à arpenter la pièce plongée dans le néant à la recherche du Chevalier du Verseau.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire de savoir où est Camus ? répliqua Aiolia, toujours dans un sourire.

- Réfléchis, répondit Mü, il vient de réaliser qu'on est tous nus et il veut retrouver Camus, pour quoi faire à ton avis ?

- Bah c'est pas la mort qui t'arrête, hein Milo ?

Nouvelle slave de rire en groupe.

- Aha ! s'écria joyeusement Milo. J'te tiens !

- J'te conseil de retirer vite tes mains, Milo du Scorpion.

- Ah, pardon Shaka ! J't'ai pris pour Camus.

- Faut être tordu pour confondre quand même, rit doucement Aiolia.

Un grognement discret lui répondit.

- J't'ai entendu grogner mon Camus ! reprit vivement Milo.

Nouveau rire général avant que tout s'arrête. Tous les Chevaliers s'étaient tus, figés. Quelque chose brillait, quelque chose les appelait dans le néant. Ils retenaient tous leur souffle, interdit. Ça n'était pas normal. Ils étaient seuls, oubliés du monde des vivants, qui donc pouvait bien tenter d'entrer en contact avec eux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Shura en regardant au-dessus de lui.

Ou peut-être regardait-il en bas, impossible de le savoir. Mais le cosmos qui entrait en contact avec le leur semblait surgir de nulle part et de partout à la fois, de tous les côtés. C'était une aura puissante, bien plus puissante encore que l'était celle de leur Déesse Athéna. Et puis soudain, tout se mit à briller. Eblouit, ils fermèrent les yeux à l'unisson alors que le cosmos divin emplissait le néant de lumière.

- C'est impossible ! eut le temps de dire Dohko avant qu'ils ne se sentent tous happer hors de la mort.

Le Jet Privé de Saori Kido venait de se poser sur la Terre aride de Grèce, domaine du Sanctuaire. A peine Shun eut-il mit le pied hors de l'appareil qu'il fut accablé par la chaleur et les rayons du soleil qui se réverbéraient sur la terre grecque chaude et dorée. Il poussa un soupir inaudible. Venir ici en plein été était suicidaire.

- Bienvenue Déesse Athéna.

Shun tourna les yeux, encore légèrement éblouit par la luminosité du pays. Shina, Chevalier d'Argent du Serpent et Marine, Chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle, aussi Maître de Seiya, se tenaient côte à côte devant eux. Elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Athéna qui, son sceptre à la main, leur sourit doucement.

- Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir mes amies, dit-elle dans un sourire heureux, comment se porte le Sanctuaire depuis la dernière Guerre ?

- Aucune attaque, répondit vivement Shina, mais je mets au défis quiconque d'approcher !

- La paix règne dans votre royaume Athéna, dit doucement Marine, et chaque jour de nouvelles recrues nous rejoignent pour suivre l'entraînement qui fera d'eux des gardes du Sanctuaire.

- Merci mes amies, peut-être serions-nous mieux dans le Palais du Pope pour parler.

Les deux femmes Chevaliers acceptèrent volontiers et Athéna suivit Shina qui était en tête. Marine avait discrètement rejoint Shun en queue de peloton.

- Alors jeune Chevalier, dit-il de cette voix toujours si douce mais ferme, comment la vie se passe à présent ?

- Et bien, pas aussi bien qu'on l'aurait souhaité, répondit Shun les yeux baissés.

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle garda le silence un instant. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été étonnée d'apprendre qu'Athéna, accompagné de l'un de ses Chevaliers Divins pour lui tenir lieu de garde du corps, allait s'arrêter au Sanctuaire. Que se passait-il ? Elle sentait bien que quelque chose se tramait, ça n'était certes pas une visite de courtoisie sans cela les camarades de Shun seraient venus aussi et elle qui comptait tant sur cette visite pour revoir son disciple Seiya. Et, plus ils avançaient dans le domaine, plus elle était certaine que son sixième sens ne l'avait pas trompé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du premier temple des douze maisons du Zodiaque gardant le palais du Pope et la statue d'Athéna, les cœurs se firent lourds. L'ancienne demeure de Mü, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, portait encore les stigmates de la bataille qui l'avait opposé à pas moins de six Chevaliers d'Or renégats. Cet homme, qui jusqu'alors semblait être le plus doux et calme de tous, s'était battu avec une force prodigieuse. Cette nuit-là, nulle plus que lui n'avait fait honneur à son rang et à sa Déesse.

Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs une brève pause en voyant le temple laissé à l'abandon. Elle sentait que la traversée des douze maisons jusqu'au palais du Pope allait être une véritable épreuve. Mü, Aldébaran, Saga et Kanon, Masque de Mort, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite, tous étaient morts pour elle. Elle sourit tristement. Bientôt, ils reviendront tous. Elle suivit Shina qui avait continué sa procession et Shun, portant sur son dos sa boîte contenant son armure divine, ainsi que Marine, les suivirent sans un mot.

Arrivé à destination, Shun était essoufflé et dû reconnaître que même pour un Chevalier, cette ascension n'était pas une mince à faire. Parvenus au palais du Pope, Shina les mena dans la salle de réception. Une grande table de marbre se dressait sur une tapisserie, le tout entouré de murs blancs et de rideaux rouge. Le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce, la rendant radieuse et lumineuse. Shun était impressionné par la pureté des lieux, lui qui n'avait mi les pieds au Sanctuaire qu'en temps de Guerre, il trouvait l'endroit chaleureux aujourd'hui. Il déposa sa boîte au sol et prit place sur un siège, près de sa Déesse alors que Marine s'installait près d'eux et Shina resta debout, près d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Leurs masques de fer inexpressifs les fixaient. Shun avait toujours détesté cette tradition qui forçait les femmes à se montrer masquée, pour cacher leur féminité.

- Pardonnez-moi Athéna mais, je suppose que vous ne venez pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

- C'est exact Marine, malheureusement.

Les deux femmes se figèrent, tendues. Oui, Marine avait raison, il se passait bien quelque chose.

- Il y a peu, nous avons reçu la visite de Zeus à la Fondation Graad. Il semblerait … que l'âme d'Hadès se soit échappée du sceau et cherche désormais à sortir des Enfers.

Shun remercia silencieusement Athéna de ne pas avoir précisé que tout ceci soit de sa faute, du fait qu'il n'était pas mort Hadès pouvait aller où bon lui semblait. Mais, et ça bien qu'il ne puisse voir le regard de Marine, il sentait qu'elle le regardait derrière son masque. Voilà, elle avait découvert la vérité sur sa présence ici. Il était venu au Sanctuaire pour se cacher, comme un lapin effrayé se terre dans son trou.

- Comment ! s'écria Shina réagissant, comme à son habitude, au quart de tour. Mais c'est impossible ! La Guerre Sainte est finie il y a eut de nombreuses pertes même Seiya a faillit y laisser la vie ! Les Dieux ne peuvent-ils rien faire ?

- Les Dieux nous ont proposé une alternative. Selon un pacte passé entre eux depuis les temps immémoriaux, il ne doit y avoir qu'une seule Guerre Sainte tous les deux cent ans. Mais Hadès est en quête de puissance, et s'il continue il sera dans la capacité de régénérer tous ses spectres.

- Mais c'est démentiel ! hurla Shina.

- Qu'est-ce que les Dieux proposent ? demanda Marine avec calme.

- Avec l'aide de Perséphone, Zeus à l'intention de ramener les Chevaliers d'Or à la vie.

Silence. Même Shina ne trouva rien à redire. C'est sûr que ça avait de quoi retourner.

- Et … pour combien de temps ? demanda Marine.

Elle avait le don de poser les questions justes.

- Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir douté de moi, Zeus les ramène définitivement. Une fois la menace Hadès écartées, les Chevaliers d'Or auront pour mission de former la nouvelle Génération.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, argua Shina en recroisant les bras, se n'est pas dans l'habitude des Dieux de vouloir se faire pardonner ! Sans vous offenser, Athéna.

- Je te comprends Shina. En réalité le pacte dont je vous parlais ne concernait que moi, Poséidon et Hadès qui devions nous affronter pour la Terre. Hors, Zeus s'est mit à douté de moi et a d'abord envoyé Artémis et Apollon avant de m'affronter pour me mettre à l'épreuve. Il a bafoué le pacte.

- Même, je n'ai pas confiance.

- Quand les Chevaliers d'Or sont-ils sensés être ramenés à la vie ? demanda Marine.

- Ça ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

En quelques minutes, Athéna, Shina, Marine et Shun retournèrent à l'extérieur, devant l'autel de la statue. Il faisait chaud et pas un seul souffle d'air ne venait les rafraîchir doucement alors que le Sanctuaire se trouvait quand même en bordure de mer. Tournant la tête vers le contrebas et pu tout à loisir admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les douze maisons du Zodiaque dévalaient la montagne de roches chaudes en serpentant sinueusement. Paysage magnifique, chaleur étouffante, espoir palpitant. Shun sourit. Le cosmos de Zeus se fit sentir tout autour d'eux, tout comme celui de plusieurs autres Dieux. Afin d'accomplir le miracle de ramener quatorze des hommes les plus puissants de la Terre, le Dieu des Dieux semblaient avoir besoin d'aide.

Cinq Dieux se matérialisèrent devant eux et Shun put reconnaître Zeus, Artémis, Apollon ainsi qu'Aphrodite. A la vue de la Déesse majestueuse aux longs cheveux blonds virevoltants autour d'elle, Shun ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. C'était bien elle qui lui était apparu en rêve la nuit dernière, il en était désormais certain et ses lèvres brûlèrent sous le souvenir. Il n'avait pas rêvé, la Déesse l'avait bel et bien embrassé. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose lorsqu'Aphrodite lui sourit et il baissa les yeux, fébrile. Le dernier être divin qu'il ne reconnut pas était une femme également, mais il supposa qu'il devait s'agir de Perséphone, l'épouse du Dieu des Enfers.

Zeus sourit en regardant Athéna et prit la parole :

- Athéna, ma fille. Nous venons honorer notre promesse. Puissiez-vous maintenir la paix sur la Terre jusqu'à la prochain Guerre Sainte.

Athéna sourit au Dieu des Dieux et s'inclina furtivement. Les Dieux firent brûler leur cosmos à l'unisson et le cœur de Shun se gonfla. Ça n'était que chaleur et amour, une paix sécurisante s'élevait de ses cosmos divins qui brillaient devant lui. Ils se mirent à briller si fort que Shun ferma les yeux et, lorsque l'intensité faiblit, il rouvrit les yeux.

Les Dieux avaient disparu et, allongés sur le sol brûlant, quatorze corps nus gisaient. Les Chevaliers d'Or, ramenés à la vie, avaient perdu connaissance.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé comme ces sensations pouvaient lui manquer. Ses cheveux sur ses épaules nues, la douceur des draps, la chaleur de son propre corps et … des ronflements ?

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, elles semblaient peser des tonnes et il poussa un grognement. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et son estomac grogna de mécontentement.

- Tu peux éviter de faire du bruit s'il te plait, murmura une voix.

Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, tourna cette tête si lourde vers l'un de ses compagnons d'arme assit sagement sur son lit, les deux mains jointes, les yeux fermés, dans une position parfaite de concentration. Milo se redressa et sentit tous ses muscles endoloris se tordre et protester de douleur. C'était comme s'il était resté dans la même position inconfortable durant des heures.

- Salut Shaka, grogna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, moi aussi j'suis content de te voir.

Le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge eut un petit claquement de langue nerveux agacé et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer ce matin. Milo préféra garder le silence et regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient tous été installé dans l'une des salles de réception du palais du Pope, il la reconnaissait sans difficulté, tous allongé dans des lits de fortune les uns contre les autres. Bonjour le confort. Tout autour de lui, ses douze compagnons dormaient encore et Aldébaran ne s'en privait pas pour ronfler, allongé sur le dos, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Et c'est moi qui fait du bruit, bougonna Milo en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Shaka ne répliqua rien mais son corps tendu répondit pour lui. Le Chevalier de la Vierge semblait être réveillé depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et Milo n'en fut pas étonné, son compagnon semblait sans cesse évoluer sur un autre plan astral que le leurs. Il scruta la salle et se renfrogna en apercevant Camus, Chevalier du Verseau, installé à pas moins de neuf lits du sien. Cependant, tout près de lui se trouvait son ami de toujours Aiolia du Lion et Milo eut le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il pouffa de rire et se pencha vers son ami.

- Hey Shaka ! lança-t-il dans un murmure vif. Regarde je vais faire ronronner le chat du Sanctuaire !

Le Chevalier de la Vierge soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de dépit. Ils avaient passé un temps indéfinissable dans le néant, coincé dans une autre dimension après avoir réussit à faire s'écrouler le Mur des Lamentations, ils avaient été apparemment ramené à la vie chose qui, à sa connaissance, était impossible ou tout du moins interdite et Milo du Scorpion ne pensait qu'à une chose : faire ronronner l'un de ses compères. Non, vraiment, ils n'évoluaient pas sur le même plan astral.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit doucement Shaka sans bouger d'un centième de millimètre.

- Non mais j'te jure ! argua Milo avec conviction. Il ronronne ! Il le faisait quand on était petit.

Shaka décida de passer outre et tenta à nouveau de se concentrer, oubliant les ronflements d'Aldébaran et les « gili gili gili ! » de Milo. De son côté, le Chevalier du Scorpion s'évertuait à chatouiller le menton de son meilleur ami qui daignait se réveiller mais soudain, aussi vif que le voulait sa légende, Aiolia du Lion s'empara de la main qui le papouillait et ouvrit ses yeux bleus.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ou tu te manges des calottes par grappe de cinq, grogna-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Milo sourit et grimaça tout en même temps alors que son meilleur ami lui tordait la main en se redressant dans son lit. Aiolia le lâcha avant de se frotter les yeux dans un grognement, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

- Bien dormi mon chaton ? demanda Milo dans un sourire.

Aiolia lui jeta un regard meurtrier et regarda tout autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fou au Sanctuaire ? demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil.

- Ah … bonne question, répondit Milo en se tournant vers Shaka.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de faire attention à ses compagnons, toujours concentré dans sa méditation. Aiolia se pencha alors vers son ami et lui murmura :

- T'as vérifié ?

- De quoi ? répliqua Milo, étonné.

- Bah si on avait toutes nos attributions.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux hommes soulevèrent leur drap et furent apparemment soulagés de ce qu'ils trouvèrent en-dessous. Même Shaka ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'Aldébaran ronflait toujours et tout près de lui, Mü du Bélier dormait du sommeil du juste. Aiolia et Milo, dans un pouffement de rire, se serrèrent la main et entamèrent une bataille de pouce improvisée, il s'agissait là de leur « poignée de main secrète ».

A l'autre bout de la pièce, un mouvement imperceptible attira leur regard et Camus se redressa dans son lit, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Ses longs cheveux bleu-vert semblait aussi lisse que de la soie et ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique vivace, parcoururent la pièce lentement avant de s'arrêter sur ses compagnons tout juste éveillés qui lui adressèrent un sourire radieux alors que Shaka lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, confortablement installé dans sa position du lotus. Milo se pencha sur son propre matelas, comme pour se rapprocher de lui alors que pas moins de huit lits les séparaient.

- Il a bien dormis mon Camus ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure sensuel.

Le Verseau lui adressa un regard glacial avant de détourner le regard et ramener ses genoux vers lui, apparemment contrarié de se retrouver nu, bien visible, parmi treize hommes.

- Regarde-le comme il est mignon quand il est tout gêné, reprit Milo les yeux brillants.

Camus l'ignora royalement alors qu'Aiolia riait doucement en le tirant en arrière, devinant bien la gêne du Chevalier du Verseau.

- T'es chiant des fois, rit-il doucement.

- Des fois ? répliqua Shaka sans bouger un orteil.

- Mais c'est qu'elle a le sens de l'humour la pucelle ! lança Milo avec force.

- Mais vous allez fermer vos mouilles oui ! s'écria Masque de Mort en envoyant valser son coussin que Milo prit en pleine tête.

- Hey ! Et si on faisait une bataille de polochon ! lança celui-ci gaiement.

Le Scorpion s'empara de son propre coussin pour frapper le Lion avec une telle force qu'il en tomba en arrière, riant joyeusement. Se fut au tour d'Aiolia de s'emparer de son oreiller pour frapper son acolyte. Les deux hommes échangèrent plusieurs coups en riant, réveillant plusieurs de leurs compagnons dont Sion, le Maître de Mü du Bélier qui regarda la scène dans un sourire bienveillant.

- On dirait vraiment des gosses, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Pour celui-là on dirait plutôt un tracteur, répliqua Mü en pointant doucement Aldébaran du doigt qui continuait de ronfler comme un bienheureux.

Plusieurs d'entres eux rirent alors qu'un coussin, échappé de la bataille terrible qui opposait le Scorpion au Lion, traversa la salle en direction de Shaka. Celui-ci évita le projectile avec légèreté, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Surgit de l'ombre, un nouveau coussin valsa de l'autre côté de la pièce pour venir heurter l'arrière de la tête d'Aiolia. Il se retourna alors pour voir son aîné, Aioros du Sagittaire, lui adresser un sourire gigantesque et s'emparer furtivement du coussin de son voisin, Shura, qui se réveillait tout juste dans un grognement mécontent. Bientôt, Mü se joignit joyeusement à ses trois acolytes, tandis que Camus se contentait de les fixer, le visage toujours aussi fermé et inexpressif. Dohko poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur ses compagnons d'arme, tout coussin sortit et prêt à frapper. A présent, tous les quatorze Chevaliers ramenés à la vie quelques heures plus tôt étaient éveillés et la plupart s'étaient engagés dans une bataille de polochon sans merci.

Seul Shaka restait parfaitement assis, totalement concentré et serein au beau milieu de cette joyeuse pagaille. Et soudain, comme un avertissement, il ouvrit les yeux. Sion fut le premier à le voir et se redressa dans son lit, puis se fut Dohko qui se figea, bras levé soulevant un coussin vengeur qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur la tête de Milo. Tous s'étaient tus et fixaient le Chevalier de la Vierge qui restait droit, ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement pur tournés vers la porte. Alors, c'est quatorze pairs d'yeux qui se mirent à fixer l'entrée de la salle lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur Shina, Chevalier du Serpent, vêtue de son armure d'Argent. A les voir ainsi nus, pour la plupart recouvert de plume d'oreillers, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit de sa voix dure :

- Heureusement qu'Athéna a prit congé dans ses appartements pour se reposer, elle a veillé sur vous toute la nuit. Imaginez que ça soit elle qui vous ait entendu ?

- Bah déjà, elle nous aurait pas regardés aussi fixement, répliqua Milo.

Son intervention déclencha une hilarité quasi-générale. Effectivement, Shina ne semblait ressentir aucune gêne à se trouver ainsi devant quatorze hommes non-vêtus dont la plupart étaient vautrés les uns sur les autres en plein effort. Le Scorpion poussa même le vice jusqu'à se dresser hors de son lit et se présenter dans le plus simple appareil face à la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches, le torse bombé.

- Et j'avoue que devant elle, j'aurais jamais osé faire ça ! déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de protestation suivit sa déclaration, Masque de Mort siffla, Shura se permit d'applaudir et Dohko se décida enfin à lui envoyer son coussin, mais sur les fesses.

- Caches ça pauvre bille ! s'écria-t-il dans un rire.

Tous riait sauf Shaka qui avait prit la peine de refermer les yeux, retourné dans sa méditation et Camus qui avait détourné le regard, gêné, les joues rouge. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Scorpion se rende toujours intéressant ? Milo était ainsi, énormément démonstratif, impulsif, il s'attirait la sympathie de tous. Tout le monde l'appréciait et Camus lui en voulait pour ça. Oui, le Chevalier du Verseau détestait son compère du Scorpion. Il était tout son opposé à lui, le Chevalier des Glaces que tout le monde prenait pour un asocial incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Mais la jalousie, il la ressentait bien.

De son côté, Shina ne semblait pas le moins du monde chamboulée. Elle restait droite et hautaine face aux excentricités de Milo.

- Je vous conseil de vous reprendre et vite, dit-elle sur ce ton toujours aussi autoritaire.

- Bah c'est qu'elle a prit du galon la petite, répliqua Shura.

Marine apparut près de sa comparse et, à sa vue, le cœur d'Aiolia fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, elle aussi. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir ! Vêtue elle aussi de son armure d'Argent de l'Aigle, elle était belle et fière sous sa chevelure rousse. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui retirer son masque de fer pour admirer son si doux visage, il avait envie de lui faire l'amour pour tous les jours qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre !

- Vos armures vous attendent, leur annonça Marine avec le plus grand sérieux, nous avons été prévenir Athéna de votre réveil, elle a une annonce importante à vous faire.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce sans dessus-dessous, même les plumes échappées des coussins maltraités avaient fini de virevolter autour d'eux. Aucun d'eux n'y avait pensé – à part Shaka mais, le plan astral souvenez-vous ! – mais il y avait forcément une raison à leur résurrection, et elle devait être des plus sérieuses. Que se passait-il ? Le Sanctuaire était-il en danger ? Alors, à défaut d'être tourmenté dans la mort, ils allaient devoir à nouveau se battre pour la paix.

Sion fut le premier à réagir en tout bon meneur de Chevalier qu'il était. Il noua ses draps autour de sa taille et se leva, surplombant ses frères d'armes de toute sa splendeur.

- Allons mes amis, un peu de dignité, déclara-t-il de sa voix forte et autoritaire.

Milo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, dévoilant toujours aussi fièrement son anatomie des plus magnifiques. En tout beau grec qu'il était, il n'avait pas de quoi avoir honte.

- Athéna à besoin de nous, continua Sion en captant toute l'attention de son assemblée.

Un silence des plus sérieux régnait désormais dans la pièce.

- Je vous veux en armure d'ici cinq minutes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

...

La salle du trône était douce et fraîche comparé à la chaleur qui régnait dehors, et cela convenait totalement à Shun. Debout sur la droite de la Déesse Athéna, ils avaient été avertis par Marine que les Chevaliers d'Or avaient repris connaissance après pas moins de dix-huit heures passé dans l'inconscience. Ayant été ramené à la vie la veille en milieu d'après midi, il était désormais un peu plus de dix heures du matin et les explications ne devraient plus tardées. Le stress envoyait des vagues d'adrénaline et de brûlure dans tout le corps du jeune Andromède. Et si les Chevaliers d'Ors lui en voulaient ? Et s'il le tenait pour responsable de la revenue d'Hadès ?

Assise près de lui dans son trône de velours rouge, Athéna posa une main douce et rassurante sur son bras, lui adressant un sourire radieux.

- Tout se passera bien, lui dit-elle doucement.

Shun sourit et baissa les yeux, honteux. Mais pour quoi passait-il devant sa Déesse ? Près de lui, Marine continuait de fixer la porte derrière son masque et Shun la sentait fébrile. Devant eux, aux pieds des quelques marches recouvertes d'un épais tapis rouge, Shina fixait elle aussi la porte les poings sur les hanches. Tous les quatre avaient senti les cosmos, au nombre de quatorze, qui pulsait à l'unisson. Incroyable vague de puissance et de chaleur, Shun en avait des frissons. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Les douze Chevaliers d'Ors étaient là, majestueux dans leurs armures resplendissantes et brillantes. Le cœur de Shun se mit à battre plus fort de les voir ainsi devant lui, fiers et bien vivants. Accompagnant les douze signes zodiacaux, deux autres hommes marchaient avec le groupe. L'un d'eux avait revêtu son armure du Dragon des Mers, le Marinas de Poséidon : Kanon et aussi frère jumeaux du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux : Saga. Le second n'était autre que Sion, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier et ex-Grand Pope, Maître de Mü du Bélier Ndla : vous suivez ? XD

Oui, ils étaient tous là. Athéna, émue, serra son sceptre et se leva de son trône, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'elle, à quelques pas de Shina, tous s'inclinèrent avec respect, un genou posé à terre. Shun en ressentit des fourmillements des pieds à la tête.

- Mes Chevaliers, dit-elle avec fermeté, mes amis …relevez-vous.

Ils obéirent tous et se redressèrent, leur armure clinquante et leur cosmos vibrant emplissait désormais la pièce. Shun commença à se triturer les mains nerveusement. L'heure était aux explications.

...

Le tout ne dura que quelques minutes et l'ambiance s'était nettement alourdie. Tous les Chevaliers d'Ors s'étaient figés à l'entente de la nouvelle. Hadès gagnait en puissance par l'intermédiaire du corps de Shun sur lequel il continuait d'avoir une légère emprise. Bientôt, il aurait récupéré assez de puissance pour s'évader des Enfers et faire revenir à la vie ses cent huit Spectres. La tension était palpable. Inconsciemment, sans le vouloir ou même s'en rendre compte, chacun des Chevaliers avait jeté un regard intéressé à Shun. Il se sentait étranger, mépris. Il avait honte de lui.

- Les compagnons de Shun : Seiya, Shiryu, Hyôga et Ikki mènent déjà l'enquête, continua Athéna avec sérieux, au moindre signe, ils nous avertissent et je reste en contact permanent avec les Dieux de l'Olympe. Si Hadès s'échappe, nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de l'affronter de nouveau, à défaut de ne pas trouver de solution avant cet ultimatum.

Aucun des Chevaliers d'Ors ne fit de commentaire, aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de dire à sa Déesse que s'ils avaient été ramenés à la vie, ça n'était que pour se battre de nouveau face au Dieu maléfique contre lequel ils avaient perdus la vie. Mais ils respectaient trop leur Déesse pour ça. Ikki, lui, s'en serait donné à cœur joie.

Dohko s'avança alors devant sa Déesse. Lui et Sion étaient les meneurs, ceux qui représentaient le mieux leur caste et leur rang. Ayant participé à la précédente Guerre Sainte qui eut lieu au dix-huitième siècle, ils étaient les deux patriarches de cette Génération confuse.

- Je propose que Sion reprenne sa place de Grand Pope, Athéna, dit-il de sa voix grave, personne mieux que lui n'a remplit cette fonction avec tant de dévouement.

- Je suis d'accord, accepta la jeune Déesse avec fermeté. Sion, te sens-tu capable d'assumer cette responsabilité ?

L'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier s'avança et s'inclina furtivement.

- Se sera un honneur Athéna, dit-il avec dignité, j'accepte volontiers.

- J'en suis ravi Sion, reprit Athéna, mes amis ? Voici ce que je propose : certains d'entre vous repartiront dans les pays qui ont vu naître les Chevaliers d'Argent afin de rouvrir les camps d'entraînements. La caste des Chevaliers d'Athéna est incomplète, il faut que les armures d'Argent retrouvent propriétaire.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Les Chevaliers d'Argent avaient été les seuls à ne pas bénéficier de la grâce des Dieux. Il y avait des limites à leur bonté apparemment. Donc, sur seize d'entre eux, seules deux étaient encore en vie : Marine et Shina. Quatorze armures étaient désormais abandonnées.

- D'autres mèneront quelques missions de reconnaissance au cas où les Chevaliers Divins découvrent quelque chose et ceux qui resteront au Sanctuaire auront pour mission de le reconstruire. Hélas, aucun de nous n'avons eu le temps de reconstruire les temples endommagés. Shaka ? Tu logeras dans l'une des chambres du palais du Pope en attendant.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge opina sans rien ajouter.

- Et, pour terminer, les Dieux vous ont confié une mission, termina Athéna dans un sourire, vous avez pour mission de former la prochaine génération de Chevalier d'Or.

Les douze Chevaliers se regardèrent et Shun eut un petit sourire partagé entre la tristesse et la joie. Oui, cette nouvelle vie vous ait offerte, elle n'est pas une illusion. Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous, pour nous protéger, pour protéger l'humanité de vos pieds qui pourfendent la Terre et de vos poings qui peuvent détruire les étoiles. Vous, les Chevaliers d'Ors d'Athéna.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Dans la salle à manger du palais du Pope régnait une douce anarchie. Les quatorze Chevaliers revenus des Enfers quelques heures auparavant étaient attablés tous ensemble, se chamaillant joyeusement. Sur la table avaient été déposés les mets les plus gras et calorique du monde et une odeur alléchante courait dans tout le palais. Cadeau de leur Déesse pour leur résurrection. Inutile de préciser qu'outre ce petit débordement, le régime alimentaire des Chevaliers d'Ors était surveillé de très près. Alors aujourd'hui, c'était Noël en plein été. De ce fait, c'est dans une atmosphère joyeuse et bon enfant qu'ils partageaient tous ce magnifique déjeuner.

Ils parlaient tous ensemble, riaient. Dans les Enfers, perdus dans ce néant, ces Chevaliers qui avaient été obligés, de par les circonstances, à se battre les uns contre les autres, avaient tissé des liens plus forts encore entre eux. Chacun s'était pardonné ses fautes. Les six Chevaliers renégats : Sion, Saga, Camus, Shura, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort qui s'étaient rangés du côté d'Hadès au tout début de la Guerre Sainte, s'étaient vus accordé le pardon de leur confrères. Tous ? Ou peut-être pas.

Tout au bout de la table, Sion trônait habillé de sa toge de Grand Pope qui lui allait à merveille, en pleine discussion avec son ami de toujours : Dohko. Les deux hommes n'avaient apparemment pas tardé à se mettre au travail. Ils devaient régler le problème de choisir quels Chevaliers parmi les douze allaient quitter le Sanctuaire un petit moment pour se rendre dans les pays qui avaient vu naître les Chevaliers d'Argent. Ces douze Chevaliers qui étaient occupé à se remplir la panse et piailler joyeusement.

Bien évidemment, et ce même si les liens s'étaient resserrés, il existait des groupes parmi eux, mais aucune tension. Du moins, c'est ce que tous croyaient. Inséparables depuis leur toute jeunesse, Milo, Aiolia et Mü se volaient gentiment dans les plumes pour savoir avec exactitude lequel des trois avait perdu sa virginité en premier. Aiolia ayant été entraîné par son aîné au Sanctuaire, il avait côtoyé longtemps Milo qui avait été entraîné entre le Sanctuaire et l'île de Milos ainsi que Mü, qui avait voyagé avec son Maître Sion entre le Sanctuaire et Jamir. De l'autre côté de la table, Aphrodite, Shura et Masque de Mort en était à faire des paris sur le thème de leur trois compères : pour eux, il était certain qu'il s'agissait de Milo. Ces trois-là avaient vu leur lien se resserrer de part leur trahison envers Athéna. Saga, Kanon et Aioros semblaient plongés dans une discussion sérieuse qu'il désirait apparemment garder secrète, leur amitié à ces trois-là demeurait un mystère, Saga ayant entraîné la mort du Chevalier du Sagittaire après avoir trahit son frère Kanon. Aldébaran était trop occupé à manger pour se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien se raconter autour de lui, Shaka avait terminé son assiette et s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, semblant regarder au-dehors malgré ses paupières fermées, quant à Camus il s'était discrètement installé en bout de table, face au Chevalier de la Vierge, et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient installés, occupé à jeté des coups d'œil furtifs à Milo qui, comme d'habitude, accaparait toutes les attentions.

Oui, on pouvait dire que la joie régnait désormais dans le Sanctuaire, que tous les Chevaliers étaient à présent amis et lié par leur dévouement et leur respect envers leur Déesse. Tous ? Ou peut-être pas.

Voilà un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient ainsi attablés avant que, coupant court à toutes les discussions, Saga se dressa devant tous ses compagnons d'arme. Le silence s'installa doucement, mais l'atmosphère ne s'alourdie pas pour autant. Le Chevaliers des Gémeaux croisa le regard de chacun d'eux avant de prendre la parole.

- Chers amis, dit-il gravement, je sais que bien des choses se sont passées et que, même avec notre trahison, nous avons été pardonnés.

Quelques sourires apparurent sur quelques visages, rassurants, encourageant Saga à poursuivre.

- Mais j'ai commis bien plus de crimes que mes frères, poursuivit-il la tête basse, j'aimerais vous demander pardon, à tous.

Il braqua son regard dans les yeux bleu foncé d'Aioros qui lui sourit alors, opinant légèrement de la tête.

- A vous tous à qui j'ai fais du mal.

Son regard rencontra ensuite celui de Shura, puis de Sion qui lui sourirent également.

- A vous que j'ai trahis.

Et il regarda Mü. Les yeux verts du Chevalier du Bélier étaient indéchiffrables, indéfinissables. Le visage fermé et dur, l'Atlante aux cheveux de parme continuait de fixer Saga. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et le regard du Gémeaux se teinta de crainte et de tristesse alors que celui de Mü devenait plus brut et implacable. Sion fixait son apprenti tristement. Tous avaient fini par perdre le sourire. Finalement, sans dire un mot, Mü se leva et quitta la pièce, tout simplement. Saga baissa la tête, honteux, alors que son frère Kanon posait une main réconfortante sur son bras.

- Parfois, dit doucement Milo, ce mec a vraiment une tête de buche !

...

Lui pardonner ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Mü était tolérant mais il y avait tout de même des limites à ses capacités ! Saga avait tué son Maître avant de l'obliger à s'exiler à Jamir puis, lorsqu'il était devenu Chevalier d'Or, avait voulu faire de lui l'un de ses valets, l'une de ses machines de guerre ! Mais il y avait pire que ça, bien pire. Assaillit par ses souvenirs, Mü continua sa route jusque dans les jardins du palais du Pope.

Celui-ci avait été à l'abandon près de deux ans, l'herbe était sèche et brûlante, les parterres de rose défraichies avaient été étouffés par des plantes grimpantes et des mauvaises herbes. Avec la mort d'Aphrodite des Poissons, ce jardin ne ressemblait plus à rien, cependant Mü pensait y être tranquille mais il se trompait. Assis en plein soleil, la tête basse, Shun s'était installé à l'extrémité du jardin, sur un banc auparavant blanc mais qui avait fini par perdre sa couleur et devenir gris, et sale. Mü s'immobilisa avant de se décider. Tout doucement, il s'approcha. Un peu de compagnie l'aiderait sûrement à penser à autre chose.

Il s'approcha doucement, savourant la chaleur sur son corps. Ayant quitté son armure d'or, il avait revêtu sa toge grecque qui dévoilait l'une de ses épaules, ses bras et ses jambes depuis ses genoux. Ses sandales de cuir montaient tout le long de ses mollets et ne faisaient aucun bruit dans l'herbe sèche alors que ses cheveux soyeux voltaient doucement autour de lui. Après avoir passé un temps indéfinissable dans le néant, sentir la chaleur sur sa peau blanche et le vent dans ses cheveux était un véritable ravissement. Aussi discrètement que possible, il s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui finit par relever la tête, légèrement éblouis par le soleil et abruti par la torpeur. Finalement, il se redressa.

- Mü ! s'écria-t-il surpris. Je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher.

Le Chevalier du Bélier sourit gentiment. Les yeux verts de Shun brillaient moins que dans ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient voilés, absents, tristes.

- Je peux ? demanda Mü avec douceur.

- Oui ! Bien sûr.

Shun lui fit de la place sur le banc et le Chevalier d'Or s'y installa sans faire un bruit, levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, il ne prit même pas la peine de laisser le silence s'installer et engagea tout de suite la conversation.

- Dommage que ce jardin soit dans un état pareil, dit-il calmement, il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était un endroit somptueux.

- C'est-à-dire qu'engager un jardinier n'était pas notre préoccupation principale, rétorqua Shun en fixant ses pieds.

Mü tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Je te sens très négatif, dit-il de cette voix toujours aussi calme, que se passe-t-il ?

Shun ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours tournés vers le bas, la jambe gauche tressautant nerveusement. Mü releva les yeux vers le ciel. Rien n'était simple, jamais. Shun se sentait certainement exclu tout comme lui. Il en voulait à ses camarades de pardonner si facilement à Saga, lui ne pouvait pas et, bien entendu, il serait vu comme le méchant de l'histoire qui refuse d'accorder son pardon à un pauvre homme torturer par ses fautes passées. Certes, Saga n'était plus lui-même à l'époque, habité par le mal et la vengeance, mais cela excluait-il ses crimes ?

La douleur que ressentait Shun devait être toute autre, tout à fait différente de la sienne. Selon lui il était le coupable.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, murmura-t-il le visage toujours levé vers le ciel.

- Nan bien sûr, répliqua Shun d'une voix tremblante, comme d'habitude je suis la pauvre petite victime !

Mü le regarda de nouveau. Ce petit personnage était bien difficile à cerner, même pour le Chevalier d'Or aux plus puissants pouvoirs télépathiques. Et puis soudain, Shun tourna son visage vers lui, ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient de colère et de larmes mélangées, il tremblait.

- Je suis obligé de me cacher ! déclara-t-il avec véhémence. Comme un vulgaire lapereau effrayé je viens chercher de la protection !

- Shun … sans toi nous n'aurions probablement pas été ramenés à la vie. Tu aurais préféré que nous restions dans le monde des morts ?

Le Chevalier Divin baissa la tête de honte, se triturant nerveusement les mains.

- Non …, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, bien sûr que non … mais, je…

Sa voix se brisa et il ne dit plus un mot, les épaules tremblantes. Mü s'adoucit. Il existait des problèmes bien plus graves que ses petits soucis de vengeance personnelle. Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il se pencha vers Shun.

- Je comprends ta colère, murmura-t-il avec patience et douceur, mais ne la trouves-tu pas infondée ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- D'une nouvelle guerre, répondit Shun en étouffant un sanglot, par ma faute. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez été ramené à la vie pour vous battre de nouveau et risquer de vous faire tuer.

- C'est un risque à courir, et c'est pourquoi nous sommes des Chevaliers, pour mettre nos vies en péril à la place de notre Déesse.

- Oui je le sais tout ça ! Mais je n'accepterais pas l'idée de me battre en sachant que cette guerre puisse être de ma faute !

- Ta faute ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'Hadès t'a choisit pour ta pureté ?

Shun baissa de nouveau la tête, ses tremblements avaient quelque peu cessé. Evacuer son stress et sa frustration lui faisait du bien, même s'il se laissait doucement emporter par la colère, ce qui était rare chez lui.

- Pureté, murmura-t-il dans une grimace, jamais je ne comprendrais les critères des Dieux.

Mü sourit et se redressa, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil. Ses longs cheveux parme couvraient sa peau blanche d'une douceur presque infinie. L'Atlante ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Pour ma part je suis heureux de tout ceci, dit-il avec un sourire.

Shun releva les yeux vers lui, ébahi.

- Le néant, reprit Mü dans un froncement de sourcil, c'est … il n'y a pas vraiment de mot pour te le décrire. C'est la nuit mais sans lune, sans étoile. C'est la mort sans la vie, la vie sans la mort. Jamais je n'ai trouvé la vie plus belle qu'aujourd'hui.

- J'aurais préféré mourir pour éviter tout ça…

- Je m'en doute mais…

- Mü !

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers l'entrée du jardin, mouvement que Shun suivit avec surprise. Aiolia s'avançait vers eux, vêtu d'un jean élimé et d'un débardeur noir qui dévoilait toute sa puissante musculature. Ainsi exposée au soleil sa peau semblait chaude et dorée et ses cheveux avaient quelques reflets roux qui lui donnaient l'air d'un fauve, d'un roi de la savane.

- J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Aiolia, répliqua sèchement Mü.

Shun restait silencieux. L'Atlante se leva du banc pour empêcher le Lion d'avancer plus près, celui-ci s'arrêta, fixant son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Saga a mérité notre pardon, dit-il avec autorité.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois tout savoir Aiolia alors que tu ignores tellement de chose.

- Je ne te comprends pas ! Saga veillait sur nous quand nous étions enfant, et sur toi plus que sur Milo et moi ! Pourquoi tu te buttes comme ça ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir !

- En attendant c'est pas moi qui passe pour un asocial prétentieux et grincheux !

Mü abandonna son ami ici, quittant le jardin d'un pas rapide et courroucé. Aiolia le regarda partir et poussa un soupir désespéré.

- C'est ça vas te cacher t'es pas beau ! hurla-t-il alors que Mü disparaissait derrière les grilles du jardin en direction de son temple.

Le Lion croisa les bras, il avait l'air passablement énervé.

- Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul un moment, risqua Shun d'une petite voix.

Aiolia fit volteface, surpris, et fixa le jeune homme avec des yeux étonnés comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence. Puis il se renfrogna sur lui-même, le visage dur et les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que tu le connais mieux que moi peut-être ? lança-t-il avec force.

Shun fixa de nouveau ses pieds, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Aiolia sortit à son tour du jardin en bougonnant, prenant lui la direction du palais du Pope. Le jeune Andromède se retrouva de nouveau seul dans le jardin abandonné, en plein soleil, la peau brulante. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul.

De son côté, Mü du Bélier était déjà arrivé à la huitième maison, celle du Scorpion, qu'il traversait d'un pas rapide et énervé. Il avait toujours eut un caractère si différent de ses deux amis, Milo et Aiolia étaient si complémentaires. L'un aimait plaire tout en finesse et en séduction, l'autre préférait dominer de toute sa force et sa noblesse. Mais au fond, ils étaient semblables. Alors que Mü était plus renfermé, plus solitaire, plus sauvage peut-être. Il y avait donc souvent des différents bien qu'ils soient proches.

Milo et Aiolia savaient tout l'un de l'autre, mais ignoraient beaucoup de choses à son sujet, et en particulier celle-ci. Comment aurait-il pu leur en parler ? Jamais il n'avait fait part à personne de ce qu'il avait subit dans sa jeunesse, jamais, pas même à son Maître. Alors comment pouvait-il passer à autre chose lui-même ? Comment pouvait-il oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a seize ans…

_Lhassa, capitale du Tibet, 23 ans plus tôt …_

Sion avait préféré faire le déplacement lui-même. Certes, pour le moment il était le seul Chevalier d'Or disponible au Sanctuaire et nombres de ses serviteurs auraient pu s'y rendre à sa place, ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à laisser le domaine sacré sans protection mais bon nombre des hommes qui y vivaient étaient tout aussi forts que lui et entraînaient même les futurs Chevaliers d'Ors, ceux qui prendraient la relève. Les premiers d'entre eux étaient Saga et Kanon âgés de huit ans, des jumeaux bien partis pour devenir Chevalier des Gémeaux. Le second était Aioros, âgé de sept ans qui faisait déjà tourner en bourrique les meilleurs entraîneurs du Sanctuaire.

Lorsque de possibles Chevaliers d'Ors venaient au monde lui, Sion du Bélier, sentait leur cosmos en devenir faire raisonner le sien. Etant Grand Pope, Athéna l'avait mis au courant d'une chose primordiale : les Chevaliers d'Ors n'étaient pas élus à la légère par leur Déesse, à chaque génération, c'est-à-dire tous les deux cent ans environs, les futurs Ors choisis étaient les descendants des précédents. C'est pour cela que seul Sion pouvait les ressentir. Ayant été le compagnon d'arme des onze précédent Chevaliers d'Ors deux siècles plus tôt, il avait longtemps côtoyé leur cosmos. Ainsi, chaque fois que l'un de leur descendant destiné à prendre la relève venait au monde, il le sentait, au plus profond de lui. Il envoyait alors des gardes les chercher pour qu'ils rejoignent leur camp d'entraînement le plus vite possible.

Pour Saga, Kanon et Aioros, cela n'avait pas été très difficile car tous trois étaient nés en Grèce et, depuis toujours, les Gémeaux et le Sagittaire étaient entraînés au Sanctuaire. Pour d'autres, comme le petit Angelo né en Italie et désormais âgé de trois ans, il avait dû faire envoyer l'enfant en Sicile pour suivre un entraînement de Chevalier du Cancer. Pareil pour un petit garçon prénommé Shura, né en Espagne et également âgé de trois ans qui suivait aujourd'hui son entraînement du Chevalier du Capricorne dans les Pyrénées Espagnoles. Puis, il y avait eut le petit dernier, un garçon prénommé Aphrodite et né en Suède il y a deux ans destiné à suivre l'entraînement du Chevaliers des Poissons au Groenland. Bien évidemment, pour quatre de ces six futurs Chevaliers d'Ors, le véritable entraînement ne commencerait que dans quelques années, les choses sérieuses ne commençant que lorsque l'enfant était âgé de cinq ou six ans. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait donc que Saga, Kanon et Aioros qui avaient commencé l'entraînement.

D'ordinaire, Sion se débrouillait toujours pour envoyer plusieurs de ses hommes dans les pays concernés pour s'occuper des enfants, il sélectionnait ceux parmi eux qui étaient le plus à même d'entraîner le futur Or et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais croisé les trois derniers nés. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il sentait, au plus profond de lui son cosmos vibrait, que cette année serait particulière et déjà, nous étions la mi-avril qu'un nouveau prétendant au titre de Chevalier d'Or avait vu le jour depuis presque un mois. Le dernier né avait déjà deux ans et, la prochaine Guerre Sainte approchant, Sion désespérait de voir arrivé les autres. Mais il en était persuadé à présent, cette année serait la grande année.

Il avait fait le déplacement lui-même cette fois, en plein cœur du Tibet. Son cosmos le torturait. Même en temps de paix il était imprudent pour un Grand Pope, d'autant plus imprudent qu'il était aussi le dernier des Chevaliers d'Ors capable de se battre, de quitter le Sanctuaire. Mais il le devait. Car, l'enfant né il y a plusieurs jours, n'était autre que le futur Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Et plus Sion approchait de l'enfant, plus il en était persuadé, ce petit était son descendant, dans ses veines coulait le même sang.

Il quitta Lhassa. L'endroit où était né l'enfant était un petit village de paysan, un rassemblement de nomade il y a des milliers d'année et qui s'était transformé en un groupement de petites maisons de bois. Ici, on se chauffait avec les arbres, on cultivait et élevait sa nourriture. On vivait de peu, mais on vivait de paix. Car depuis la nuit des temps, tous les deux cent ans, une famille était à l'honneur. La sienne, celle dans laquelle il était né, la dernière famille descendant de la plus ancienne race d'hommes : les Atlantes. C'était invisible pour la plus grande majorité d'entre eux mais, lorsqu'un enfant portant ces deux points sur le front bien représentatif de son pouvoir télépathique venait au monde, on fêtait la bonne nouvelle. La famille continuait de servir et protéger Athéna en lui offrant, tous les deux siècles, son plus précieux enfant. Un Atlante.

C'est le cœur empli de tristesse et de nostalgie que Sion pénétra dans le village, accompagné de quelques gardes. Il était beau dans sa toge blanche, beau et noble. Aussitôt, un attroupement d'enfant vêtu de courtes chemises sales les encadrèrent, criant et riant tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient nombreux et Sion sourit, heureux de voir que le village dans lequel il était né continuait de prospérer. Vu la taille des maisons et le nombre d'animaux de fermes, la famine ne semblait pas toucher cet endroit béni des Dieux. Ce village servait Athéna depuis des millénaires, la Déesse veillait comme elle le pouvait sur le bien être de ces habitants.

Bientôt, les adultes sortirent des maisons, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait bien exciter à ce point leur progéniture. Quelques uns s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le Grand Pope, reconnaissant là l'Atlante, le représentant de leur Déesse protectrice. Sion leur adressa un sourire bienveillant et, d'un simple signe de tête, ses gardes se rassemblèrent au milieu du village, là où trônait une petite statue de bois représentant la Déesse Athéna, sortant de leur sac de la nourriture, des vêtements chauds, quelques pièces d'argent. Le chef du village s'avança. Il était âgé et de son visage ridé on ressentait une douceur et une noblesse infinie. La gorge de Sion se noua. Cet homme était de sa famille, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Le chef s'inclina, suivit par les membres de sa famille. Seule resta debout une femme incroyablement jeune et d'une beauté inouïe. Ses yeux d'un vert d'émeraude bouleversants étaient tristes mais fiers. Dans ses bras, la jeune femme portait un enfant. Sion s'approcha.

Son cosmos vibra autour de lui sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé et celui de l'enfant lui répondit. Sion en eut les larmes aux yeux. Assurément cet enfant était à lui, son descendant. Lorsqu'il tendit les bras pour le prendre, la jeune femme embrassa amoureusement son fils et, dans un sanglot, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle lui mit l'enfant dans les bras avec tendresse, caressant une dernière fois ces doux cheveux couleur parme. Le bébé de quelques jours ouvrit les yeux, ces yeux verts semblables à ceux de sa mère, et croisa le regard de Sion. Dans un frisson, Sion sentit affluer en lui tout ce à quoi l'enfant pouvait bien penser, tout ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant. Il en fut déboussolé. Un pouvoir télépathique si fort ne pouvait que rendre la chose plus vraie, cet enfant était destiné à devenir le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

Sion ressentit alors le froid, la faim, la fatigue et l'incompréhension. L'enfant lui sourit néanmoins et gloussa de joie, serrant dans sa petite main blanche l'une des mèches vert clair des cheveux de son futur Maître et entraîneur.

- Comment s'appel-t-il ? demanda Sion avec douceur.

- Mü Yati, répondit la jeune femme avec fierté.

La tradition voulait que se soit le Maître du futur Chevalier qui lui choisisse un prénom. Ainsi, l'enfant perdait tout lien avec sa famille d'origine et la femme qui l'avait mi au monde pour ne plus se dévouer qu'à sa Déesse. Mais Sion ne pouvait s'y résigner, de même que son Maître n'avait fait que raccourcir son véritable prénom, le Grand Pope décida de renommer l'enfant Mü. Et il s'en fut. Les pleurs de la pauvre mère l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce que le village ne fut plus en vu et, c'est avec l'enfant endormit dans les bras que Sion regagna la Grèce, et le Sanctuaire.

De retour dans son palais, Sion y fit appeler les trois enfants présents ainsi que leur Maître. Saga et Kanon, huit ans, et Aioros, sept ans étaient donc devant leur Grand Pope qui, accroupit devant eux, leur présentait leur nouveau compagnon, Mü.

- Voici Mü, dit-il dans le ton de la confidence, dans quelques temps il vous rejoindra dans les arènes pour s'entraîner avec vous mais pour l'instant il est très fragile alors il faut être doux avec lui.

Saga acquiesça avec énergie, un énorme sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il fixait l'enfant, Kanon se gratouilla l'arrière de la tête en baillant et Aioros se pencha sur le nouveau-né, puis il se détourna vite de l'enfant, tout comme Kanon qui n'en avait déjà plus rien à faire. Mais Saga lui, se pencha d'avantage pour mieux voir le petit garçon.

- Il est comme vous Grand Pope, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sion fixa Saga alors que celui-ci avait tendu sa main pour prendre celle du bébé, émerveillé de la petitesse de ses doigts. Le Grand Pope avait su dès le début que Saga serait un Chevalier d'exception, son sixième sens était tellement aiguisé, sans parler du septième sens qui affluait déjà dans son cosmos, mais le jeune garçon ne savait pas encore tout à fait comment interprété ce que son pouvoir lui dictait. Assurément, il avait senti que Mü était un Atlante aux pouvoirs télépathiques tout à fait semblable à ceux de son Maître Sion.

- Dis-moi Saga, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour t'occuper de lui lorsque moi je ne le peux pas ?

Etant Grand Pope, il serait difficile pour lui de concilier son devoir envers le Sanctuaire et son devoir envers son élève. Mü étant encore bébé, il avait quelques années avant de se poser cette question, aussi il fallait trouver une alternative à la nourrice trop tendre qui pourrait adoucir l'enfant, ce qui n'était pas conseillé pour un prétendant au poste de Chevalier.

- C'est vrai Grand Pope ! répliqua Saga avec joie.

- Bien sûr puisque je te le demande.

- Se sera avec joie Mon Seigneur !

- Alors tiens, prends-le.

Saga s'émerveilla lorsque le petit Atlante atterrit dans ses bras. Mü ouvrit alors ses yeux verts étincelants et les braqua sur le nouveau visage qui s'offrait à lui, puis il gazouilla. Saga poussa un rire attendrit alors que le bébé serrait son doigt en continuant de glousser joyeusement.

- Regardes Kanon ! s'écria Saga sans quitter le petit garçon des yeux.

- Hein ?

Son frère s'approcha tout comme leur Maître s'approchait de Sion.

- Tu veux qu'il devienne gaga ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai déjà du mal à le faire obéir quand je lui demande de se battre contre son frère !

Sion ne répondit rien, fixant Saga et Mü, persuadé que cette décision était la bonne, aussi bien pour eux que pour lui. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

...

_5 ans plus tard, au Sanctuaire…_

Vêtu d'une petite toge immaculée qui lui ceinturait la taille, le petit garçon aux courts cheveux parme courait parmi les roches chaudes, sautant avec grâce et légèreté. Il poussa même le vice à se téléporter sur quelques mètres avant de continuer de courir, comme si de rien était. Il n'avait toujours pas commencé d'entraînement véritablement sérieux mais son Maître lui avait déjà enseigné quelques méthodes simples et, ayant développé des pouvoirs extraordinaires bien avant l'âge, le petit Mü ne se privait pas de les utiliser. Bientôt, il parvint aux arènes.

Se battant l'un contre l'autre, les deux frères du signe des Gémeaux transpiraient abondamment sous l'effort. Le petit Atlante s'arrêta dans les gradins de pierre en les fixant avec intérêt. Son entraînement était plus psychique que physique, pourtant Mü aurait aimé devenir aussi fort que Saga. Ce jeune homme de treize ans maintenant qui était si doux avec lui, qui le couvrait d'attention, de caresses et de baisers. Mü respectait autant Saga que son Maître, l'apprenti Chevalier d'Or était un exemple pour lui, il était son idole plus que son ami. Perdu dans ses pensées, il parvint tout de même à sentir approcher deux petits cosmos en devenir qui tentaient de se faire discret. Et puis soudain :

- J'te tiens !

Mü se téléporta sur place quelques secondes avant que Milo, surgissant de derrière un énorme rocher, ne l'attrape. Le petit grec aux courts cheveux bleus perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, roulant sur la terre dure et sèche. Mü réapparut aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Aiolia, petit frère d'Aioros, les rejoignit en riant fort. Milo se redressa, du sang sur les genoux.

- J'me suis fait mal par ta faute ! se plaignit-il à deux doigts de pleurer.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus ! répliqua Mü avec force.

Aiolia continuait de rire en se tenant le ventre et pointant son ami du doigt.

- C'est pas drôle toi ! s'écria Milo, boudeur.

La douce présence de l'apprenti Chevalier du Sagittaire parvint jusqu'à eux. Aioros s'approcha de Milo qui, voyant un adulte, se permit de laisser les larmes couler.

- J'ai mal !

- Chochotte ! répliqua Aiolia en riant toujours.

Une claque reçu à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son aîné suffit à faire disparaître son hilarité.

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! se plaignit le petit lionceau. C'est de la faute à Mü d'abord !

- Nan c'est pas vrai ! s'écria le petit Atlante.

- Vous allez pas commencer les microbes ! grogna Kanon.

Une serviette autour des épaules, la peau bronzé et dorée par le soleil, il avait le visage dur et sévère alors que, près de lui, Saga était souriant et avenant. Mü se jeta dans ses bras et le futur Chevalier des Gémeaux le réceptionna dans un rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, dit-il doucement, tu sais bien que ton Maître ne veut plus que tu quittes le palais sans lui.

- Mais je m'ennuis, répondit Mü dans une moue craquante, et puis je voulais te voir pour te montrer ! Je me téléporte encore plus loin qu'avant !

Kanon grogna et se détourna bien vite de tous ces bons sentiments qui le faisaient sincèrement vomir, prenant la direction de la mer pour se rafraîchir. Accroupit devant Milo, Aioros augmenta son cosmos afin d'adoucir la douleur de l'enfant qui s'arrêta bien vite de pleurer en voyant apparaître Saga. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un douillet devant le plus âgé et le plus fort d'entre eux.

- Allez file, lui ordonna Aioros une fois qu'il eut soulagé sa douleur, ton Maître t'attend.

Milo obéit de mauvaise fois et retourna en arrière.

- Et c'est pareil pour toi, reprit l'apprenti Sagittaire en poussant doucement son frère qui continuait de bouder.

Saga le regarda disparaître accompagné des deux enfants les plus turbulents de tout le Sanctuaire. Agé de seulement douze ans, Aioros était certainement le jeune garçon le plus sage et le plus responsable de tous, et Saga avait placé un grand espoir en lui. Il était certain qu'Aioros deviendrait Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, et certainement l'un des plus grands de la caste. Mü se mit à gigoter dans ses bras.

- Regardes Saga je vais te montrer !

Le petit Atlante sauta de ses bras, atterrit à ses pieds en tanguant doucement puis disparut. Saga sourit. Certes, les pouvoirs de Mü avaient considérablement augmentés avec les années, mais avec huit ans de plus que lui, Saga gardait une avance certaine sur le petit garçon et ainsi, il put dire avec exactitude où l'enfant réapparaitrait avant même qu'il le fasse. Son cosmos, d'une douceur et d'une candeur incroyable, pouvait encore être suivit à la trace, le petit Atlante n'ayant pas encore apprit comment le camoufler convenablement. Mü réapparut derrière Saga en scandant :

- Tada !

Le grecque se retourna, faussement surpris, et applaudit.

- Magnifique ! Bravo !

Et il était sincère. Il était étonnant qu'un enfant de cinq ans parvienne si facilement à se téléporter, même sur de courtes distances, dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Le domaine sacré était en effet protégé depuis des millénaires par le cosmos de la Déesse Athéna, le protégeant tel un dôme. Il était donc impossible, même pour Sion, de se téléporter d'un temple à l'autre, il ne pouvait le faire que sur de courtes distances.

Mü sourit, très fier de lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas courir avec ton pied dans cet état.

Le petit Atlante devint bougon. Pas plus tard qu'hier, alors qu'il se rendait aux arènes pour observer l'entraînement des jumeaux comme il en avait l'habitude, il avait dérapé sur un rocher et s'était ouvert la cheville. Heureusement que le Grand Pope était doué en médecine, sans cela l'enfant aurait boité toute sa vie. Et un Chevalier boiteux, ça n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Aussi désormais Sion interdisait à son élève de se promener tout seul.

- Tu vas te faire gronder, insista Saga.

Mü se renfrogna d'avantage et braqua sur lui un regard triste.

- Mais je voulais te voir moi…

Saga sourit. Il ne pouvait résister à cette moue si mignonne, si candide, si innocente.

- Allez viens, dit-il en s'asseyant sur les marches de pierres, et si tu faisais voler les cailloux pour construire unchâteau ? Kanon a détruit le dernier avant qu'on l'ait fini.

Le sourire revint sur le visage d'ange du petit Atlante qui sautilla sur place avant de s'assoir entre les genoux de Saga. Tout autour d'eux, de tous petits cailloux se mirent à voler et tournoyer dans un balais silencieux avant de s'empiler sans un bruit telle une tour vacillante. Saga sourit. Il aimait le cosmos de cet enfant qu'il adorait surnommé son petit agneau, doux et chaud, tellement innocent. Tout concentré qu'il était sur ses cailloux, Mü ne sentit pas Saga bouger derrière lui. Le jeune grec passa sa main chaude sous la tunique de l'enfant et caressa sa peau blanche avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Mü frissonna et poussa un rire, quelques pierres flottantes vacillèrent sous la déconcentration de l'enfant.

- Tu me chatouilles ! rigola le petit Atlante.

Saga sourit et retira ses lèvres, mais ses mains avaient prit possession des hanches de l'enfant pour ne plus les lâcher. Le grec frissonna. Cette peau était si douce, si tendre sous ses doigts, lui qui ne connaissait que la rudesse des entraînements et la brutalité de son frère jumeau. Au fil du temps la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour le bébé s'était muée en désir et il avait eu honte, la première fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle chose pour l'enfant. Mais plus aujourd'hui, et son amour s'était transformé en obsession avec les années. Il avait envie que le petit Atlante lui appartienne, se dévoue à lui corps et âme aujourd'hui et pour longtemps.

- Ça chatouille ! rigola l'enfant avec joie.

Saga sourit et redéposa ses lèvres sur la peau fraîche alors que ses doigts continuaient leur exploration. Un rire le fit trembler. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé et presque dément de son frère jumeau, Kanon. Tout doucement, Saga se redressa, lui faisant face et les deux frères se fixèrent en chien de faïence. L'aîné des deux avait le visage fermé, inexpressif et les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vois Saga, dit alors Kanon dans un sourire pervers, j'avais raison.

Et sur ses paroles énigmatiques il retourna sur ses pas, laissant son aîné seul, les poings serrés, en colère peut-être contre lui-même.

...

_2 ans plus tard, au Sanctuaire…_

- Concentres-toi d'avantage veux-tu !

- Oui Maître …

Mü ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. L'entraînement avait sérieusement commencé depuis un peu plus d'un an et le petit Atlante connu dans le Sanctuaire pour son énergie candide et affectueuse s'était petit à petit mué en un jeune garçon qui avait prit de la puissance tout en muscle et en finesse. Il n'en restait pas moins étonnamment doux et calme à côté de ses deux compères Aiolia et Milo qui, eux, étaient restés les deux sales gosses les plus turbulents de toute la Grèce.

- Tu l'as fais exprès !

- Nan !

- Si tu l'as fais exprès !

- Toute façon c'est moi qui ais gagné !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? s'écria Aioros en séparant les deux petits diables.

Sion revint sur son élève qui, pas le moins perturbé par la mini dispute de Milo et Aiolia, continuait de faire voler des rochers autour de lui. Le front dégoulinant de sueur et le corps tremblant, Mü avait déjà fournis de gros efforts aujourd'hui mais continuant d'obéir sans se plaindre.

- J'en ai marre !

Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas d'Aiolia.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, répliqua son grand frère.

Aiolia se mit à crier et sauter sur place en donnant des coups de poings tout autour de lui, hurlant qu'il était fatigué. Le caractère de feu de ce jeune garçon avait toujours surpris Sion et même légèrement inquiété, cette façon qu'il avait de désobéir aux ordres n'était pas bon signe et s'il ne devenait pas plus obéissant il serait bientôt obligé de le congédier malgré sa formidable force. Plus les années passaient et plus le plus jeune des deux frères ressemblait à un véritable fauve. Il y a quelques jours il avait sauté à la gorge de l'un des gardes qui l'avait traité de microbe pour le mordre jusqu'au sang. Des pleurs s'élevèrent bientôt.

Quant à Milo, s'était une autre source de problème. Cet enfant était tellement douillet et sensible que dès qu'il se faisait un peu mal, c'était la fin du monde. Assit par terre, le visage ruisselant de larmes, le jeune apprenti avait l'avant-bras en sang, là où il venait de s'écorcher. Sion soupira. Dieu merci le Maître du jeune grec aux cheveux bleus avait prévu d'emmener son apprenti sur l'île de Milos afin de parfaire son entraînement, il serait donc ainsi bientôt débarrassé de ses pleurs à répétition.

Le regard de Sion revint sur son disciple et il sourit avec tendresse. Il était bien content que son Mü soit si paisible et obéissant à côté de ces deux forces de la nature qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

- Ça ira Mü, dit-il avec autorité, nous reprendrons demain.

Les rochers se reposèrent doucement sur le sol, sans un bruit, et l'apprenti Chevalier du Bélier put rouvrir les yeux et relâcher doucement la pression avant de s'assoir directement au sol, essoufflé. Il se frotta les tempes en tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normale mais dans son crâne pulsait des battements de douleur insupportables.

- Comment va ta tête ?

- Très bien Maître, répondit le jeune Atlante en se redressant tant bien que mal.

- J'ai mal ! continuait de geindre Milo.

- Chochotte ! répliqua Aiolia avec force.

Aioros se contenta de frapper son jeune frère à l'arrière du crâne comme il en avait l'habitude, mais sans rien dire. Gronder son frère ne faisait que le braquer d'avantage, Aiolia n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds, même à sept ans.

Sion ne s'était pas trompé il y a quelques années, alors qu'il se rendait dans ce petit village du Tibet, en supposant que se serait l'année de toutes les naissances. Après Mü, se fut au tour d'un enfant du Brésil de venir au monde afin de suivre l'entraînement du Chevalier du Taureau, puis se fut le petit frère d'Aioros, Aiolia, destiné à devenir Chevalier du Lion, il y eut ensuite un jeune garçon en Inde, pour devenir Chevalier de la Vierge puis il y eut Milo, prétendant Chevalier du Scorpion et enfin un jeune garçon en France qui suivait désormais l'entraînement du Chevalier du Verseau. A présent, ils étaient tous là. Tous ? Non, le futur Chevalier d'Or de la Balance n'avait donné aucun signe de vie aussi, peut-être Dohko était-il toujours en vie ?

Au souvenir de son ancien compagnon d'arme, le cœur de Sion se gonfla de tristesse. Lui et Dohko, unis comme les deux doigts de la main, seuls survivants de la précédente Guerre Sainte. Où était-il désormais ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu du jour au lendemain sans jamais rien lui dire, emportant avec lui l'armure de la Balance ?

- Bien, reprit Sion avec sérieux, va donc te préparer pour le dîner.

- Oui Maître.

Le Grand Pope laissa ici son élève et prit la direction de son palais, laissant Aioros et l'entraineur de Milo se dépatouiller avec leurs apprentis. De son côté, Mü se rassit dans un soupir. Sa tête lui tournait maintenant et il n'était pas rare qu'il ait des vertiges après avoir passé des heures à utiliser la psychokinésie. Après un moment passé à récupérer de l'énergie et restaurer son cosmos, Mü se redressa et se dirigea vers la mer. Certes, il y avait des salles de bain au Sanctuaire, mais il aimait d'abord prendre un grand bain frais avant de se mettre sous la douche brûlante.

Arrivé sur la plage, Mü se dévêtit sans prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne autour. Il lui était déjà arrivé de prendre des bains ainsi nu en présence d'autres apprentis tels que Milo et Aiolia, souvent eux-mêmes accompagnés de Saga ou, plus rarement de Kanon. Gardant ses sous-vêtements, Mü se jeta à l'eau avec délice et la fraîcheur de la mer aida son mal de tête à diminuer. Bien que le soleil de Grèce aime se faire brûlant, il n'était pas conseillé de se baigner trop longtemps à cause du vent qui venait du large, et puis son Maître l'avait prévenu avant de partir que le dîner serait servit. Aussi, après s'être décrassé en surface, Mü sortit de l'eau et rejoignit ses vêtements. Il lui fallait encore prendre une douche avant d'être prêt.

Il se pencha légèrement, attrapant ses cheveux, puis les essora. Ils avaient poussé et tombaient désormais gracieusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos, raides et fins, sur sa peau blanche. Sursautant, Mü se retourna. Saga lui souriait, fièrement paré de son armure d'or des Gémeaux. Mü eut un sourire contrit et détourna le regard, gêné qu'il le voie ainsi, et saisit ses vêtements avec des gestes fébrile.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher, dit-il de sa petite voix.

Il n'avait que sept ans mais il avait fini par se rendre compte que l'affection que lui portait Saga n'était pas, normale. Aussi, il en avait parlé à son Maître qui lui avait alors interdit d'approcher le tout nouveau Chevalier d'Or. Saga avait gagné son armure il y a peu, il n'avait que quinze ans, devenant plus qu'un modèle à suivre pour le jeune Atlante mais il ne voulait surtout pas désobéir à son Maître et attirer des ennuis à Saga, qu'il respectait trop pour ça.

- Je t'ai regardé t'entraîner, dit alors le Grec avec douceur, tu fais beaucoup de progrès.

- Merci, répondit Mü avec gêne.

Il luttait contre le tremblement de ses mains pour enfiler son tee-shirt. Saga s'approcha alors s'accroupit devant lui et, d'un geste vif, lui attrapa la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon petit agneau ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Mü récupéra sa main d'un geste vif, plus gêné que jamais. Il ne voulait pas contrarié Saga, cet homme était un modèle de droiture et de vertu pour lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sion lui avait ordonné de rester loin de lui. Il faisait confiance au Chevalier des Gémeaux, plus noble et magnifique que jamais dans son armure d'or. Le jeune Atlante se radoucit.

- Je suis épuisé, dit-il finalement dans un soupir, j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec l'entraînement de mon Maître.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, fais-moi confiance.

Mü sourit. Qu'un Chevalier comme Saga le trouve doué était un véritable honneur. Soudain, la main du grec se fit plus pressante et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune garçon résista légèrement, surpris, mais se retrouva coincé contre le torse recouvert d'or du Gémeaux. L'armure était chaude et semblait pulsé, nourrit par la vie et le cosmos de son porteur. Celui-ci caressa doucement la joue de Mü, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es tellement mignon, lui murmura-t-il.

Mü tenta de lui échapper.

- Je vais être en retard il faut que je retourne au palais…

- Pas maintenant, tu es à moi !

Sa main se resserra sur son bras au point de lui faire mal et le jeune Atlante se débattit plus fort. Il sentait la colère gronder dans le cosmos du Chevalier d'Or mais bientôt, un autre pouvoir qu'il connaissait parfaitement se fit ressentir avec puissance.

- Saga ! gronda Sion avec autorité. Lâche-le.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux obéit à contrecœur à son Grand Pope, un sourire malsain dessiné sur les lèvres. Sion se tenait sur un promontoire, droit et fier dans son costume blanc brodé de soie rouge et d'or.

- Tu viendras me voir au palais, dans la salle du trône ce soir, ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers son disciple. Ramasses tes affaires et rentres.

Mü obéit en vitesse avec la sensation d'avoir commis quelque chose de très grave.

Il était tard à présent, et Sion attendait, assis sur son trône de velours rouge. Mü lui avait désobéi, il lui avait pourtant interdit d'approcher Saga et il les avait retrouvé tous les deux enlacés sur la plage ! En d'autres circonstance, cette scène aurait pu faire pensé à une simple étreinte fraternelle mais Sion savait, il avait deviné avec le temps. Saga était devenue un être aux mœurs étranges, un être à l'âme tourmenté et au cosmos de plus en plus violent. Consigné dans sa chambre pour toute la soirée, Mü avait les yeux bas et le visage triste lorsqu'il lui avait fait la leçon. Mais ça n'était pourtant pas sa faute, lui n'était qu'un enfant alors que Saga était déjà un adolescent qui répondait à des pulsions de plus en plus violentes, et sombres. Sion le savait, il le sentait que quelque chose changeait chez son nouveau Chevalier d'Or.

Un bébé en pleure le tira de ses pensées. Athéna. Leur Déesse était de nouveau parmi eux ! En sentant ce cosmos l'appeler, Sion n'y avait d'ailleurs pas cru. Elle était là, redescendu sur Terre et lui, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, l'avait accueillit dans ses bras. Tous avaient célébré sa venue. Seulement, Sion était désormais inquiet. Le retour d'Athéna signifiait que la prochaine Guerre Sainte n'était plus très loin, aussi il n'autorisait plus aucune désobéissance de la part de ses Chevaliers. Il voulait une dévotion totale. Mais, devenu Chevalier d'Or, Saga était devenu rebelle et dangereux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le Chevalier des Gémeaux avança vers lui, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres. Dès qu'il vit la teinte rouge dans ses yeux, Sion comprit qu'il n'avait plus à faire à Saga, mais à un être maléfique.

Confiné dans sa chambre minuscule, Mü était assit sur son lit, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Saga allait avoir des ennuis, par sa faute ! Son héros, son preux Chevalier recouvert d'Or ! Il ne pouvait laisser son Maître le corriger, quitte à se dresser contre celui qu'il considérait comme son père, Mü se redressa et quitta sa chambre en courant. Le cosmos de Saga venait de se faire sentir dans tout le palais, un cosmos violent, en colère. Allait-il le détester après ? Le jeune Atlante ne voulait pas que Saga le rejette, il voulait qu'il le protège de ces gestes tendres comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était petit. Il se souvenait de Saga le prenant dans ses bras lorsqu'il pleurait, lui racontant une histoire pour le calmer le soir, le chatouiller avec douceur, l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs nouvellement découverts.

Lorsqu'il pénétra en courant dans la salle du trône, ce qu'il vit devant lui était tellement incongru et inimaginable qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite.

- Saga ? appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Debout près du corps allongé de Sion, Saga brillait de noirceur vêtu de son armure d'or, dans sa main se trouvait un poignard précieux dégoulinant de sang.

- M … Maître ?

A ses pieds, le Grand Pope était immobile, sa toge immaculée devenue rouge. Son cosmos s'était éteint, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Mü avait peur de comprendre, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et il croisa le regard de Saga. La terreur le submergea et il trembla violemment. Les yeux de Saga étaient rouges, ses cheveux étaient devenus gris. Il n'était plus le même, ça n'était pas son Saga c'était impossible !

- Non … murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas …Saga …

Celui-ci joignit ses mains et, avant même que l'enfant ne puisse réagir, un cosmos d'une violence inouïe se propagea dans toute la salle du trône pour venir frapper le jeune Atlante de pleine fouet qui, projeté dans les airs, retomba sur le sol, étourdi.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, c'était un véritable martyre et la pression exercée par le cosmos de Saga l'opprimait, allant jusqu'à étouffer le sien. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche et il tourna la tête, la vision trouble, tout grésillait autour de lui, tout était sourd. Il vit Saga. Son sourire cruel n'avait pas changé, la lueur dans ses yeux non plus. Tout doucement, il commença à retirer son armure.

Totalement sonné, Mü n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser. Désormais nu, le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'approcha de lui et le plaqua au sol avec violence. Le jeune Atlante se débattit avec la force du désespoir et puis soudain, une douleur fulgurante le fit hurler. La sensation d'être coupé en deux, qu'un feu lui brûlait les entrailles. Il avait si mal. Saga était totalement allongé sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Le jeune garçon ignorait ce qu'il se passait, la seule information qui lui parvenait était cette douleur qui lui déchirait le bas du dos et il cria plus fort, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de ruisseler.

Ça dura plusieurs minutes puis Saga se redressa. Mü était toujours allongé à Terre, le corps en feu, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage, son sang sur le sol et ses cheveux collés contre sa peau. Il avait mal, il avait très peur. Il tourna légèrement la tête, la vue brouillée et aperçut le corps de son Maître au-dessus duquel Saga était penché. D'un geste vif, il récupéra son poignard qui gisait au sol et se retourna vers Mü. C'était un dément, c'était un monstre ! Il venait de tuer son Maître !

Saga s'approcha de nouveau de lui, poignard en main. Mü tenta de se redresser mais cette douleur atroce ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. A présent sur le dos, il recula en voyant le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'approcher de lui, le regard fou, un sourire cruel déformant son visage.

- Nan … pitié…Saga !

Le jeune Atlante, en désespoir de cause, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et poussa un hurlement de terreur au moment où il pensait que la lame lui déchirerait la chair. Mais rien n'arriva. Au lieu de ça, le cosmos violent de Saga disparu totalement et une froideur mortelle lui mordit la peau. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Mü rouvrit les yeux et poussa un sanglot. Il était à Jamir, là où son Maître l'avait déjà emmené de nombreuses fois pour parfaire son éducation. Avait-il réussit à se téléporter jusque là ? Et Sion … où était-il ?

Le bas du dos meurtri et, certainement quelques côtes cassées ou au mieux fêlée, Mü se recroquevilla en position fœtal et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Saga, son Chevalier, que lui était-il arrivé ?

...

_Le Sanctuaire, de nos jours…_

Assit sur les marches à l'entrée de son temple, Mü regardait l'horizon. Droit devant lui s'étendait le territoire Sud du Sanctuaire, un désert de roche et de sable, plus loin encore il y avait la mer et, sur sa droite, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, le village le plus proche du domaine sacré, Rodorio.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Sage l'avait trahi, lui qui le respectait tant, lui qui l'aimait tant, il avait déchiré son cœur d'enfant, déchiré même jusqu'à son corps dans un acte de pure violence qui hantait encore les cauchemars du Chevalier du Bélier. Lui pardonner ? Jamais il ne pourrait.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Assit sur un rocher, il surplombait toute la partie Sud du Sanctuaire de ses yeux d'azur tristes, et abattus. A ses pieds, le temple du Bélier et, sur les marches de la première maison du Sanctuaire, le Chevalier aux cheveux de parme.

Saga sentit son cœur se serrer et se faire plus lourd. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité non ? C'était sa punition, son châtiment, cette indifférence dans les yeux de Mü, cette haine, ce dégoût. Tout ceci était dirigé contre lui et lui seul. Lui qui avait tué son Maître Sion de sang froid avant de diriger sa haine contre lui. Poussant un soupir désespéré, Saga baissa les yeux et posa le front sur ses genoux qu'il avait remonté contre son torse. Ce rejet lui faisait si mal.

- Saga ?

L'interpelé releva les yeux vers ceux de son frère jumeau, si identique aux siens, et Kanon prit place près de son frère. Suivant son regard, il sourit d'un air dédaigneux.

- Le Bélier t'a rayé de sa vie Saga, dit-il avec ce tact si délicat qui le caractérisait tant, laisses tombé.

- Je ne peux pas.

Kanon leva les yeux vers ce ciel clair et uni de ce plein été en Grèce. Pas un seul nuage, rien que du bleu qui, lorsqu'on fixait l'horizon, se noyait dans la mer lumineuse. Il soupira, excédé.

- T'es un imbécile, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Dès que Sion me l'a mit dans les bras, murmura Saga le visage bas, ça n'était encore qu'un bébé et j'ai su pourtant … je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai découvert ce jour-là mais maintenant je le sais. Il m'a touché avec ses petits doigts, son sourire et ses yeux. Je veux qu'il soit à moi.

- Impossible.

- Je veux être à lui !

- Arrêtes je te dis ça sert à rien ! Milo l'a dit lui-même Mü est têtu et rancunier, avec ce que tu lui as fait tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te pardonner si facilement ?

- Non … bien sûr que non. Mais il n'avait pas cinq ans qu'il m'avait déjà enchaîné à lui. Pour toujours.

Kanon poussa un soupir exaspéré et se redressa, lançant un dernier regard à la maison du Bélier près de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir son gardien, toujours assit sur les marches, immobile.

- Tout ça à cause de ce monstre … à cause de ce mal, marmonna Saga le visage à nouveau dans les genoux, sans cette maudite schizophrénie Mü m'aurait aimé je le sais !

Il releva le visage vers celui de son jumeau, les yeux emplis de larmes amers et désespérées.

- Je ferais tout pour qu'il me pardonne, je me mettrais à genoux, je deviendrais son esclave s'il le faut !

Kanon grimaça et lui tourna le dos, reprenant la direction du palais du Pope.

- Tu me dégoûtes, lança-t-il énervé.

Puis il s'en fut, laissant là son aîné. Saga le regarda disparaître avant de concentrer de nouveau son regard sur Mü, tout en bas, là, devant lui. De là où il était perché, Saga pouvait voir ses magnifiques cheveux qui semblaient fait de soie, sa peau blanche sous le soleil de Grèce, son corps gracile, délicat. Tout en lui était tentation, beauté, offense même aux Dieux. Saga poussa un gémissement douloureux et plaintif. Il y parviendrait, il obtiendrait son pardon quitte à se traîner à ses pieds car, après tout, le petit Bélier lui avait passé le collier depuis des années, poussant le vice à y attacher une laisse dans un sourire doux et sensuel.

Saga se redressa, le corps tendu, le cœur palpitant, ses yeux ne quittant pas celui qu'il réclamait de toute son âme. Doucement, il descendit de son promontoire et se mit en tête de rejoindre la maison du Bélier.

Pendant ce temps, Kiki avait rejoint le Chevalier d'Or gardien de la première maison. Les larmes aux yeux, le tout petit Atlante se jeta dans ses bras.

- Maître maître ! s'écria-t-il heureux. Vous êtes vraiment de retour ! Je suis si heureux maître !

Mü sourit et serra son jeune disciple dans ses bras, heureux lui aussi. Kiki n'était pas seulement son élève, il était également de sa famille. Il y a onze ans, il avait lui-même sentit un cosmos familier l'appeler. Hésitant, n'osant trop y croire, il s'était rendu lui-même au Tibet, à Lhassa, puis dans ce petit village de paysan qui l'avait vu naître lui, son Maître Sion et tous les précédents Chevaliers d'Ors du Bélier. Il avait alors rencontré sa mère et une jeune femme, sa tante, qui tenait le petit enfant roux dans ses bras. Kiki était son jeune cousin. Seul lui était au courant, le petit Atlante l'ignorait, et c'était mieux ainsi. De même que Mü n'avait découvert que bien plus tard qu'il était en réalité le descendant direct de Sion. Il était heureux de le retrouver.

- Partout dans le Sanctuaire les gardes disent que le Chevaliers d'Ors ont été ramenés à la vie ! Je ne les ais pas cru au début !

- Je suis bien là Kiki, répondit Mü dans un sourire. Nous sommes tous de retour.

- C'est super ! Même Saga ?

Mü serra les dents, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ce petit imprudent parlait-il du Chevalier des Gémeaux ?

- Bonjour Saga ! lança Kiki avec joie.

Mü se retourna, sur le qui-vive et croisa le regard de l'aîné des jumeaux du Sanctuaire. Celui-ci adressa un sourire contrit à Kiki sans quitter le Bélier des yeux.

- Bonjour, dit-il doucement, comment vas-tu petit Kiki ? Ce que tu as grandis !

- Oui j'ai onze ans maintenant, répliqua le petit Atlante avec entrain tout en sautant des bras de son Maître, et j'arrive à faire voler bien plus de cailloux qu'avant ! Tu veux que je te montre ?

Le corps de Mü se tendit comme un arc et les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit. La chaleur des arènes du Sanctuaire des années plus tôt, le château qu'il construisait et les mains de Saga qui parcouraient son corps et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ses yeux verts devinrent durs et froids.

- Dans le temple Kiki, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Son jeune disciple lui jeta un regard courroucé, pas content du tout.

- Mais Maître euh !

Pour seul réponse, Mü lui envoya un regard des plus énervé ce qui dissuada bien vite le petit Atlante de répliquer. Tout en bougonnant, il prit la direction de la maison du Bélier qui se trouvait quelques marches plus haut, regrettant sans doute déjà la résurrection de son Maître adoré.

Mû croisa les bras face à Saga, inflexible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Saga déglutit, il avait la gorge sèche et son corps pourtant habitué à recevoir les coups tremblait de touts ses membres. Mü était si désirable devant lui, dans cette toge immaculée qui lui allait si bien, dévoilant ses jambes fuselées et son épaule à la peau si blanche, si douce. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux serra les poings et s'agenouilla, la tête baissée, son regard fixant le sol aride et les pieds du Bélier. Celui-ci sentit une rage sans nom le submerger.

- Pardonnes-moi, supplia Saga d'une voix tremblante, je suis conscient de t'avoir fait du mal mais…

- J'avais sept ans ! coupa Mü d'une voix forte. Sept ans quand tu as abusé de moi !

Saga ferma fort les paupières, le cœur brisé, et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Déesse qu'il avait honte.

- J'étais un enfant sans pouvoirs face à toi, continua Mü de cette voix toujours aussi implacable, et tu as brisé le peu de défense que j'avais dans un acte ignoble.

- Pardonne …

- Jamais ! Ta vue m'est insoutenable et je refuse que tu approches mon disciple !

Mü s'apprêtait à faire volteface, à laisser Saga dans sa honte mais celui-ci se jeta sur ses jambes, les larmes inondant ses yeux. Accroché à la tunique du Bélier, désespéré, il avait conscience d'avoir l'air pathétique mais il s'en fichait. Mü sentit le dégoût affluer dans son corps. La loque qui se trainait à ses pieds n'était pas un Chevalier !

- Lâches-moi ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- Je t'en prie ! supplia Saga dans un sanglot. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner demandes-moi ce que tu veux et je t'obéirais !

Mü grimaça de dégoût et le força à le lâcher.

- Restes loin de mon temple, déclara-t-il d'une voix effroyablement calme.

Saga ferma les yeux, abattu, le cœur brisé.

- Comme tu voudras, dit-il doucement.

Et Mû partit, le laissant là avec son désespoir et sa honte. Saga frappa le sol de ses poings, larmoyant, et posa son front sur la terre sèche. Sèche comme son cœur, sèche comme le pardon de Mü.

- C'est sans espoir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de réception du palais du Pope habillés de leurs armures d'ors car il s'agissait là d'une réunion officielle dirigée par Athéna elle-même. Assise sur son haut siège, elle dominait tout ses Chevaliers par sa présence et sa stature. Sur sa droite était assit Sion et sur sa gauche, Dohko. Seuls manquaient à l'appel Shun, Shina et Marine car cette réunion ne concernait que les Chevaliers d'Ors.

Malgré l'atmosphère détendu et serein, on sentait bien que tous étaient légèrement inquiets, tendus peut-être. A peine revenu à la vie, il fallait déjà penser aux choses sérieuses. De son côté Athéna était persuadé que, plus vite ceci serait expédié, plus vite ses Chevaliers pourraient se consacrer à eux, peut-être. Vivre.

- Bien, dit-elle assez haut pour que tout le l'entende alors qu'un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, Sion et Dohko ont déjà dressé la liste de ceux d'entre vous qui partiront dans différents pays afin de rouvrir les camps d'entraînements destinés aux Chevaliers d'Argent. Les autres auront pour tâche de travailler à la réparation du Sanctuaire. Sion, je t'en prie.

Le Grand Pope acquiesça et, paré de sa tunique immense blanche, rouge et or, il se leva face à eux, plus fiers que jamais. Sa stature et sa noblesse imposait le respect. Dans ses mains, il tenait un parchemin.

- Certaines armures d'Argent se trouvent au Sanctuaire car c'est ici que doivent être entraînés leur futur détenteurs, commença-t-il avec sérieux, pour ceux-ci Dohko et moi se chargeront de l'armure du Cocher, de la Lyre et du Grand Chien. Sachez que pour chacun des lieux d'entraînements il vous faudra trouver, parmi les Chevaliers d'Athéna, celui ou celle qui sera la plus à même d'entraîner le futur Chevalier d'Argent.

La tâche s'avérait être plus dure que ce que certains avaient imaginé.

- Bien. Aldébaran tu as été sélectionné pour l'île d'Andromède où se trouve l'armure de Céphée et l'Autriche pour l'armure de Persée. Nous te suggérons d'en discuter avec Shun, il devrait pouvoir t'indiquer qui sera capable de s'occuper de l'entraînement.

Aldébaran acquiesça.

- Masque de Mort tu t'occuperas de la Sicile, là où se déroulera l'entraînement pour l'armure du Cerbère, étant le pays de ton entraînement tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver. Tu t'occuperas également de l'armure de la Mouche qui se trouve à Mexico.

Le Chevalier du Cancer se renfrogna mais opina du chef tout de même.

- Aiolia tu iras à l'Ouganda pour l'armure d'Hercule et sur l'île des Centaures pour l'armure du Centaure.

Aiolia sourit puis se pencha vers son ami de toujours, Milo.

- C'est où ça l'Ouganda ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit le Scorpion dans un souffle, j'en sais pas plus pour l'île des Centaures.

Aiolia soupira, pas vraiment content.

- Shura partira pour la Nouvelle Zélande où se trouve l'armure de la Baleine, en Autriche au mont Bricken pour l'armure des Chiens de Chasse et enfin à Thèbes, pour l'armure de la Flèche.

Le Chevalier du Capricorne acquiesça, se demandant brièvement pourquoi il avait hérité de plus d'armure que ses compères.

- Et enfin Camus s'occupera de l'armure du Lézard qui se trouve en France sur la côte d'azur et celle du Corbeau, en Ecosse.

- La chance, murmura Aiolia à Milo, y'en a qui vont se payer des vacances sur la côte d'azur !

- Pour les Chevaliers restants vous devrez vous occuper de la reconstruction des temples qui ont subit beaucoup de dégât : le temple du Bélier, celui du Taureau, du Cancer, des Gémeaux, du Lion et de la Vierge.

Entre autre, les six premiers temples que les Chevaliers renégats avaient réussi à traverser avant d'être stopper aux sixième, celui de la Vierge, puis de le détruire entièrement.

- Les archives des recrutements sont à votre disposition. Je vous conseil de vous y mettre maintenant puisque vous partez demain. Se sera tout.

- Merci à tous, termina Athéna en se redressant.

Tous la saluèrent avant qu'elle ne s'en fût dans ses quartiers. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de réunion et Dohko en profita pour se pencher vers Sion pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que je te trouve sexy dans ta toge ?

- Hey Sion ! s'écria Shura en s'approchant des deux hommes. J'ai une idée !

Dohko grogna, pas vraiment content d'être interrompu et Sion sourit discrètement avant de se tourner vers le Capricorne.

- Quel genre, l'idée ? demanda-t-il avec autorité.

- Et si on faisait une fête ce soir ?

Tous s'arrêtèrent, pendus à ses lèvres.

- En quel honneur ? demanda le Pope.

- De notre résurrection, avant que la moitié d'entre nous parte !

Sion n'était pas vraiment pour mais étant donné les tensions qui avaient divisé la caste des Ors il y a quelques années, tous les moyens étaient bons pour resserrer les liens. Même si tous s'étaient rapprochés, et ce bien plus qu'avant pour ne former qu'une confrérie de compagnons d'armes soudés, Sion était bien conscient qu'il existait encore quelque disparité. Aussi, il acquiesça.

- Trop génial ! Merci Sion. Hey les gars ! Ce soir on va faire la fête !

Une slave d'applaudissement et de hurlement de joie accompagna sa déclaration.

- Hep hep hep on se calme ! tonna Sion de sa voix haute. Pour ceux qui partent demain je vous veux illico presto dans la salle des archives pour préparer votre voyage.

Un tonnerre de protestation retentit dans le palais.

- Pour les autres ! continua Sion, coupant court aux gémissements. Déco de la salle, ravitaillement de boisson et de nourriture ! Allez zou, on se bouge !

Les Chevaliers applaudirent et commencèrent à se disperser et à s'organiser, s'éloignant de leur Pope, le laissant seul à l'écart avec Dohko qui se pencha de nouveau à son oreille.

- Tu m'excites quand t'as tant d'autorité ! déclara-t-il d'une voix enflammée.

- Mais ma parole t'es pires qu'il y a deux siècles toi ! répliqua Sion en le repoussant fermement.

- Bah oui justement ! J'ai pas loin de deux cent soixante-et-un an d'abstinence à mon actif, imagines un peu ce que j'ai à évacuer !

Le Grand Pope ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en rangeant ses papiers. Dohko et lui, cela remontait à tellement longtemps ! La première fois qu'il avait mi un pied au Sanctuaire, le Chevalier de la Balance s'y trouvait déjà. Ils avaient immédiatement sympathisé. Ils étaient deux adolescents en pleine découverte de leurs hormones et du désir qui pouvait les submerger à tout moment aussi, un jour, en plein après-midi, Dohko lui avait murmuré qu'il avait envie de lui faire découvrir pleins de choses. Sion se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Son ami s'était penché à son oreille tout comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, et sa voix était tout aussi grave et sensuelle qu'aujourd'hui. Le jeune Sion avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gêné, et avait tout d'abord refusé l'offre. Lui qui avait grandi et suivit son entraînement retiré en ermite à Jamir n'avait jamais connu aucune femme, ni aucun homme alors que, pour Dohko, le sexe ne semblait plus avoir de secrets. Mais, le jeune Chevalier de la Balance revenant à la charge tous les jours Sion avait fini par lui accorder ses faveurs et ils avaient fait l'amour en pleine journée, sur une plage déserte située un peu à l'écart du Sanctuaire. Ils avaient seize ans et, depuis ce jour, Sion n'avait cessé de lui être soumis parfois des jours et des nuits entières, laissant Dohko jouer avec son corps, savourant les délices de l'abandon, de la totale soumission, de la confiance absolue. Leur jeunesse leur procurant une vigueur et une énergie quasi illimitée ils faisaient l'amour des heures durant sans jamais s'arrêter. Et puis un jour, il y avait eu la Guerre Sainte. Sion était devenu Grand Pope et Dohko avait eu la charge de protéger le sceau d'Athéna retenant prisonnier les âmes des cent huit spectres d'Hadès. Ils s'étaient perdus.

Aujourd'hui retrouvés, Dohko semblait pressé d'en découdre.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il avec passion.

Sion sourit, heureux et laissa un frisson de délice le parcourir lorsque Dohko osa déposer sa main chaude sur ses hanches en une caresse subtile, délicate, inavouée.

- Tout de suite, continua-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sion avait tellement envie de s'abandonner de nouveau dans ses bras qu'un frisson de plaisir incontrôlé le submergea.

- J'ai envie de te prendre !

Sentant l'empressement et le désir l'emporter sur la raison de Dohko, Sion retira cette main baladeuse de ses reins et se retourna, le visage sévère. Il aimait lui résister un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu, avant de s'abandonner corps et âme. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de deux cent ans, ils pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu non ?

- Du calme le tigre en chaleur, dit-il doucement dans un sourire à peine contenu, va falloir être sage si tu veux que je dise oui.

Dohko sourit et le Pope se retint de justesse de ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite. Déesse ce sourire !

- Je serais sage, lui murmura la Balance de sa voix chaude, mais une fois que tu auras di oui, je te préviens tout de suite, je me transformerais en vilain garçon.

Sion récupéra ses papiers et, tout en le dépassant, caressa sa main de la sienne avec tendresse avant de lui murmurer :

- J'espère bien.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le premier des six Chevaliers d'Ors sélectionné pour le voyage pénétra dans la salle de réception du palais du Pope. Jamais l'endroit n'avait été si fréquenté. Aldébaran poussa la grande porte accompagné de Shun. Pour lui, cela avait été rapide. Le jeune Chevalier d'Andromède l'avait énormément aidé et lui avait conseillé deux connaissances à lui sur l'île d'Andromède qui feraient de parfaits Maîtres pour les futurs Chevaliers d'Argent. June et Reda, deux de ses camarades d'entraînement qui avaient aussi été deux ennemis lors de son obtention pour l'armure de Bronze.

Le Chevalier d'Or du Taureau en avait donc terminé avec ses recherches et décida de venir en aide à ses camarades qui avaient eu pour mission d'organiser la petite soirée : Mü, Saga, Shaka, Milo, Aioros et Aphrodite. Dohko était également présent, ayant laissé à son compère Sion le loisir de s'occuper des Archives. Armé de sa gentillesse légendaire, Aldébaran n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à inviter Shun à leur petite soirée. D'abord gêné, réticent, le jeune homme avait fini par accepter, légèrement forcé par le Taureau. C'est avec un sourire gêné aux lèvres que le jeune Andromède franchit la porte.

- Tiens Aldé ! s'écria Dohko en le voyant entrer. Tu tombes bien. On a appelé l'épicerie de Rodorio pour leur demander de mettre sept caisses d'alcool de côté pour nous. J'ai été désigné pour aller les chercher mais j'avoue avec dignité que j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide !

Avec ses deux mètres de haut et ses cent kilos de muscle, Aldébaran du Taureau était très souvent sollicité par ses frères pour les travaux manuels ardus. Il rit de sa voix grave et rauque.

- Aucun problème Dohko, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine.

A ses côtés, Shun semblait plus petit et fragile que jamais. Dohko remarqua seulement sa présence et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Tu te joins à nous petit ? lui demanda-t-il en enfilant une veste.

Shun sentit ses poils se hérisser sous le surnom mais s'efforça de sourire.

- Si je ne dérange pas, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

- T'inquiètes pas ! Tout le monde est le bien venu ! En plus on avait prévu des boissons non alcoolisé pour Shaka.

Celui-ci sourit doucement à Shun, les yeux toujours fermés, occupé à ouvrir les paquets de gâteaux apéritifs pour les verser dans un bol alors que l'un de ceux qui étaient déjà remplis traversait la pièce en volant dans les airs juste derrière lui. Mü réceptionna le plat et le déposa sur la table alors que Milo s'occupait de couper le saucisson en fine lamelle, en enfournant un dans sa bouche de temps en temps tout en gigotant sur une musique imaginaire.

- Ça te dérange pas d'aller avertir Marine et Shina au fait ? demanda Dohko en s'approchant de la grande porte.

Shun papillonna des yeux avant de réaliser que cette question lui était destinée.

- Euh non bien sûr ! répondit-il vivement.

Il s'acquitta immédiatement de sa tâche et quitta le palais du Pope. Douze maisons à franchir en sens inverse, plus de dix milles marches à descendre pour apprendre à deux femmes sans doute réticentes à l'idée qu'une fête était organisée dans le plus haut palais du Sanctuaire. Lui aussi était réticent. Mais Aldébaran s'était montré si insistant et puis, lui, il avait du mal à dire non.

Descendant les marches doucement, il regarda Dohko et Aldébaran descendre avec rapidité et vigueur tout en bifurquant sur la droite, vers le village de Rodorio. Ils seraient sans doute revenus avant lui.

Le soleil de Grèce avait amorcé sa descente vers l'ouest, déformant et étirant les ombres des reliefs et des rochers, dessinant sur le Sanctuaire des formes étranges et inquiétantes. Cependant, la nuit dernière, Shun avait admiré la fraîcheur et la clarté du ciel. Les étoiles s'illuminaient avec une intensité incroyable dans le ciel grec et le jeune homme avait pu les admirer tout à loisir. Shun avait hésité à s'endormir cette nuit-là, peur d'un nouveau rêve, peur d'une intrusion, peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Il était seul, ses compagnons et son frère étaient loin et dans ces cas-là il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Couchant dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du Pope, il ne voulait pas alarmer les habitants des lieux par ses cris, aussi il avait très peu dormi. Il sentait bien que la fatigue ne tarderait pas à se montrer mais, maintenant qu'il s'était engagé, il ne pouvait faire demi-tour. Lui et sa manie de ne pas savoir dire non ! Enfin, il resterait une heure, peut-être un peu plus, puis partirait se coucher. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la présence des Ors, mais il ne les connaissait pas, les seuls fois où il les avait rencontré c'était pendant les batailles, les guerres, les morts. Ça n'était pas comme s'il avait noué des liens avec eux bien qu'ils lui paraissent extrêmement sympathiques.

Shun pouffa de rire. En une journée de temps, il en avait appris bien plus sur eux qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Les excentricités de Milo, la gêne constante de Camus, le calme et le sang froid dont Shaka faisait preuve en toute circonstance, le caractère bien trempé de Mü, la mauvaise humeur constante de Masque de Mort, la honte qu'on lisait continuellement dans les yeux de Saga, à côté de lui Kanon et son manque de délicatesse flagrant, la bonne humeur continuelle d'Aldébaran, Aphrodite et la façon qu'il avait de jouer avec la séduction, la sagesse apparente de Dohko qui cachait en réalité un être joueur et fringant, le caractère impétueux et susceptible d'Aiolia, le côté taciturne de son grand frère Aioros et celui, bourru comme pas permis de Shura et enfin la noblesse et la droiture de Sion. Ils étaient tous uniques et bien à leur façon.

Il était arrivé à mi-chemin lorsqu'il se mit à penser à Hyôga. Lui qui l'avait embrassé avant son départ. Un sourire béat figé aux lèvres, Shun y passa son index. Il se souvenait encore de ce baiser timide, frais et délicat comme de la rosée sur un pétale de rose. Son premier baiser. Hyôga avait été si tendre, si parfait. En réalité il ne s'attendait pas à ça, ne l'aurait pas imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Bien qu'étant son frère d'adoption cher à son cœur, Hyôga lui cachait encore pas mal de mystères.

C'est le cœur lourd que Shun descendit les dernières marches de la maison du Bélier. Il avait chaud, sa respiration était rapide mais il avait prit son temps et c'est donc encore tout frais qu'il se dirigea vers les habitations des gardes du Sanctuaire, là où devait très certainement se trouver Marine et Shina.

Il se sentait tellement seul et il appréhendait tellement la soirée à venir. Il aurait voulu que Hyôga soit là, que son grand frère Ikki soit là, que tous soit là près de lui ! Il pensait constamment à Hadès, à la menace qu'il représentait à travers lui. Si seulement il avait le courage de se donner la mort ! Mais le Dieu des Enfers l'empêcherait très certainement, il avait réussit à stopper Zeus il n'aurait aucun mal à l'arrêter lui, petit Chevalier de Bronze. Pourquoi le Dieu de la mort s'entêtait-il à ce point ? Les fois précédentes, d'après les dires d'Athéna, Hadès avait humblement accepté sa défaite. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? La différence était-elle dû au fait qu'il avait survécu ? Si c'était vraiment le cas alors la paix était belle et bien menacée par sa simple existence, et c'était affreux de penser ça pour un Chevalier d'Athéna.

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi Shun, lui dit une voix agressive.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, surprit, et fixa le masque inexpressif de Shina.

- Euh … pourquoi ? demanda-t-il hébété.

- Tu es sur le territoire d'entraînement des femmes Chevaliers, répondit la jeune femme en croisant les bras, c'est dangereux même pour toi.

- En fait je te cherchais, et Marine aussi d'ailleurs.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Les Ors organisent une fête dans le palais du Pope, ils vous invitent.

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru qu'ils ne se décideraient pas ! Y'aura à boire ?

- Euh … Aldébaran et Dohko sont partis chercher des caisses à l'épicerie de Rodorio. Sept je crois.

- Parfait ! Marine doit être dans les gradins par là-bas.

- D'accord, merci.

Shina lui répondit d'un geste de la main suffisant et prit la direction des douze maisons. Apparemment, il s'était trompé, elle n'était pas réticente du tout bien au contraire. Marine ferait-elle de même ? Il continua sa route, plus attentif cependant à ce qui l'entourait. Si Shina avait parlé de danger, c'est que les femmes du Sanctuaire devaient être bien agressives.

Il atteint les gradins sans encombres et repéra rapidement Marine, assise à l'écart d'un groupe de jeune femme qui hélaient et criaient en direction de l'arène, supportant deux jeunes femmes masquées qui se livraient un duel. Shun descendit sans un bruit et s'installa près du Chevalier d'Argent.

- Bonjour Shun, lui dit-elle sans bouger d'un pouce, sais-tu que cet endroit est interdit aux hommes ?

- Oui mais les Ors m'envoient te dire qu'ils préparent une fête au palais, rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Sa voix était calme et elle n'avait pas détourné son visage du combat qui se déroulait non loin. Shun y prêta d'avantage attention. L'une des jeunes femmes semblait en difficulté mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Le jeune homme admira son courage et sa ténacité. Soudain, Marine se redressa.

- Allez, on y va, dit-elle de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

Shun se mit sur ses pieds et la suivit sans mots dire sous le regard farouche des jeunes femmes assises non loin qui avaient fini par remarquer sa présence. Marine ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis fini par prendre la parole :

- Tu participes à la fête toi aussi ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. Ça n'est jamais bon de s'isoler.

Shun ne répondit pas, hésitant à lui dire la vérité. Il aurait préféré ne pas venir à la fête et rester seul, justement.

- Tu m'attends ici une seconde ? demanda la jeune femme.

Shun regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés devant une petite maison de pierres rustique qui devait sans nuls doutes être celle de Marine. Il acquiesça et la jeune femme le laissa dehors. Il attendit avant qu'elle ne ressorte. Elle avait prit la peine d'enfiler un pantalon et un simple tee-shirt qui contrastait nettement avec la tenue de combat qu'elle portait constamment. Elle avait même retiré son masque. En civil, c'était autorisé depuis que la nouvelle Athéna, leur douce Saori, l'avait décrété et fait signer par le Pope. Shun détourna tout de même le regard et Marine en sourit.

- Allons, tu peux me regarder tu sais, ça n'est pas interdit, dit-elle en riant.

Shun lui répondit dans un sourire gêné et osa croiser son regard brun.

- Désolé, dit-il doucement, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Même les femmes avec lesquelles je m'entraînais sur l'île d'Andromède gardaient leur visage couvert.

- C'était avant que Saori ne soit reconnue par tous comme étant la véritable Athéna.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Shun n'avait jamais vraiment été très à l'aise avec les femmes, elles l'intimidaient beaucoup et en particulier les femmes Chevaliers. Discuter avec Miho ou Shunrei n'était pas difficile pour lui par exemple. Sans qu'il se demande vraiment si c'était normal ou non, Shun avait toujours préféré les garçons, ce qui était d'ailleurs en total contradiction avec le fait qu'il détestait être vu comme trop faible, trop fragile, trop sensible ou trop efféminé. Il aimait que des hommes puissants aux bras protecteurs le serrent fort contre leur torse chaud, contre leur corps musclé. Hyôga n'était pas non plus l'exacte représentation de son idéal masculin mais il ressentait pour lui quelque chose de plus fort que les autres. Son corps à la peau doré, ses cheveux blonds aussi clairs et brillants que le soleil et ses yeux bleus tantôt distants et froids tantôt tendres et avenants. Son Chevalier du Cygne lui manquait tellement.

- Shun ?

La voix douce mais autoritaire de Marine le sortit de ses pensées et il sourit, contrit.

- Excuses-moi ! J'étais dans la lune.

- Ne viens pas si tu n'as pas envie de venir, reprit Marine avec calme.

- Euh …

Shun tourna le regard, gêné.

- Non non je …

- Tu devrais parler Shun, reprit la jeune femme, rester dans le non-dit n'est pas conseillé. Plus tu seras faible et incertain, plus tu seras une proie facile pour Hadès.

Shun frémit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Je suis un pitoyable Chevalier, finit-il par dire dans un murmure triste.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je doute, sans arrêt ! Des Dieux, d'Athéna, de mes compagnons et de moi-même !

- Allons … calmes-toi. C'est pour cela qu'il faut en parler. Tu as besoin de reprendre confiance en toi et en notre devoir qui est, et ça j'en suis bien consciente, de plus en plus difficile à comprendre pour la nouvelle génération.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. J'entraîne des jeunes femmes en devenir qui ne semblent pas comprendre pourquoi ou pour qui elles se battent. Ni même contre qui. Il y a des centaines, ou même des milliers d'années, la définition même du Chevalier allait de soi, sacrifier sa vie pour les Dieux coulait de source. Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Nous sommes à l'aube du vingt-et-unième siècle, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

- Mais … tu crois qu'il y aura une pénurie de Chevalier un jour ?

Marine ne put se retenir de rire. La candeur, la naïveté, l'innocence de ce jeune garçon était un souffle d'air frais bienfaiteur. Derrière eux le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, baignant le Sanctuaire dans une lumière mordoré, rougeoyante, unique. Cet endroit était unique.

- Je ne pense pas non, finit par répondre Marine, ou en tout cas, nous n'y sommes pas encore.

Shun ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Marine avait-elle raison ? Son manque de combativité et de loyauté jouait-il un rôle sur le pouvoir qu'exerçait Hadès sur son esprit, son corps ? Mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions.

- Qui accepterait de m'aider d'après toi ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Allons Shun, répondit-t-elle avec force, tout le monde ! La bonne question c'est : qui serait le plus apte, à t'aider.

Shun baissa les yeux, renfrogné, il se sentait plus stupide que jamais.

- Shaka, finit par lui dire Marine.

- Hein ?

- Il faut en parler à Shaka, lui saura comment t'aider à te retrouver.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre.

Ils atteignirent le palais du Pope. Une fois dans la salle de réception, un brouhaha bienheureux leur parvint. Masque de Mort, Aiolia et Shura avaient rejoins leurs camarades et tous étaient réunis, discutant, riant, provoquant un joyeux capharnaüm. Lorsque tous virent que Marine les avait rejoints, ils l'accueillirent dans un cri de joie uni. Aiolia se permit même de sourire bien plus que les autres. La jeune femme leur adressa un salut enjoué et murmura à l'oreille de Shun :

- Restes donc près de Shaka ce soir, tu auras plus de chance de pouvoir l'approcher demain.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et chercha du regard le Chevalier de la Vierge. Celui-ci était désormais occuper avec une salade de fruit. Shun s'éclipsa doucement de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Marine pour le rejoindre. S'approchant doucement, légèrement intimidé, Shun croisa ses mains derrière son dos, regardant Shaka travailler sa salade les yeux fermés.

- Voudrais-tu bien m'aider, Shun ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui ! répondit le jeune homme dans un sursaut.

Il en était encore à se demander si le Chevalier d'Or avait remarqué sa présence. Il s'approcha un peu plus avec d'avantage de vivacité.

- Coupes le fromage en dé, lui ordonna doucement Shaka.

- D'accord.

Shun s'empara du couteau qu'il trouva, d'un fromage, et s'activa. Il avait l'habitude de cuisiner pour lui, pour ses frères et puis faire à manger ne le rebutait pas, au contraire. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Shun en profitait pour jeter quelques coups d'œil discret à Shaka, l'homme le plus proche des Dieux. Marine avait dit vrai, il n'y a que lui qui pourrait l'aider. Rassemblant son courage, Shun se décida à engager la conversation :

- Euh … Shaka ?

- Oui ?

- Comment … fais-tu pour voir ?

Shaka rit, doucement.

- Je ne vois pas à proprement parler, répondit-il doucement et avec sérieux, je perçois grâce à mes autres sens qui se sont développés d'avantage.

- Comment ?

Le Chevalier d'Or sourit et se pencha vers lui.

- Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Pas trop rassuré quand même, Shun obéit, le couteau en suspension au-dessus d'une tranche de fromage. Tout doucement, Shaka se pencha d'avantage et vint effleurer du doigt la pointe du couteau immobile. Immédiatement, une foule de sensation et d'images entrecoupées parvinrent jusqu'aux yeux, pourtant fermés, du jeune Andromède. Celui-ci eut un frisson en sentant le cosmos d'Or caresser doucement le sien et sursauta, rouvrant les yeux. Il fixa Shaka, ébahit.

- Ça alors ! s'écria-t-il ébranlé. Comment fais-tu ça ?

- Et bien un peu de concentration et beaucoup de méditation, répondit Shaka en reprenant l'assaisonnement de sa salade.

- Ah.

Cela va de soi, était-il tenté de répondre, mais il sentait que Shaka ne lui en parlerait pas plus ce soir. Il savait, à présent, comment le Chevalier de la Vierge pourrait lui venir en aide. Il avait un contrôle total de son cosmos, de son corps, de ses sens et de son esprit, ce qui l'aidait à voir plus clair en lui, en chaque chose. Faire le vide, être calme. C'est ce qui lui fallait. Marine lui avait conseillé de rester près de lui ce soir pour pouvoir lui parler demain, Shaka devait être assez farouche avec les autres pour qu'elle lui ait conseillé cela. Aussi, il oublia le sujet. Pour ce soir.

Sion choisit ce moment pour arriver, accompagné de Camus.

- Et bien ! Ça avance pas mal ici ! s'écria-t-il sincèrement étonné. Vous préparez un repas pour un bataillon de trente ou quoi ?

- Bah ch'est qu'y'en a chertains qui bouffent comme quat', répliqua Milo la bouche pleine d'un aliment non identifié.

- Je vois.

- Et encore c'est pas fini ! s'écria Masque de Mort avec entrain. Dohko et Aldé sont partis à Rodorio chercher les bouteilles !

- Sept caisses ! renchérit Shura avec véhémence.

A la vue de la tête que faisait Sion, on aurait di qu'il venait d'avaler une brique.

- Sept caisses ! s'écria-t-il avec force.

- Nan mais faut voir grand ! répliqua Shura, vindicatif. Déjà, Aldé il va s'enfiler une caisse à lui tout seul, et encore il sera même pas saoul !

- Ouais, continua Masque de Mort, pis Dohko il a dit qu'on pouvait.

- Oui bah alors là si vous vous mettez à suivre les directives de Dohko, coupa Sion plus en pétard que jamais, vous allez tous finir ronds comme des boules à rouler sous la table avant la nuit !

Des rires s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce et Dohko, accompagné d'Aldébaran, choisit ce moment pour franchir la porte de la salle.

- Bah vous êtes déjà bourré ou quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Sion lui jeta un regard noir. Le Chevalier de la Balance déposa les quatre caisses de bouteilles qu'il avait dans les bras au pied de la table, Aldébaran fit de même avec les quatre qu'il portait.

- Huit ! s'étouffa Sion.

- Bah le propriétaire de l'épicerie était tellement content de notre achat qu'il nous en a filé une gratis dis donc ! déclara Dohko, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Sion s'approcha d'avantage de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air content, mais alors pas content du tout ! En voyant la lueur dans ses yeux Dohko sortit son plus beau sourire de sa poche.

- Un problème mon sexy Pope ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure qu'il voulait sensuel.

- Je t'avais promis quelque chose si tu étais sage, répondit Sion d'une voix étonnamment calme, tu te souviens ?

- Ça oui !

- Bah tu peux te torcher !

- Hey oh tu vas pas me chier une galette pour trois caisses de bibines en trop !

- Trois fois six bouteilles ça fait dix-huit bouteilles en trop !

Tout autour d'eux, les autres Chevaliers suivaient la discussion avec : amusement, indifférence ou indignation.

- Ça va chier des bulles, murmura Aiolia à Milo.

- Je me suis toujours douté qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, répliqua Mü en se penchant vers ses amis.

- Tu crois ? s'écria Aiolia avec une grimace.

- Bah Sion vient clairement de priver Dohko d'une bonne nuit de bourre là, rigola Milo.

La grimace de dégoût d'Aiolia s'accentua.

- Ah oui, ça toi tu peux pas comprendre, continua Milo, vile hétéro que tu es !

- Excuses-moi d'être normal !

- Parce que l'homosexualité n'est pas normale pour toi ? demanda Mü dans un froncement de sourcil.

- Mais non c'est pas ce que j'ai di ! Seulement moi j'ai besoin des femmes points ! J'vois pas comment ça pourrait être autrement !

Milo se mit à rire et, de son côté, Dohko décida de s'incliner face à son amant.

- Bon. On va ranger trois caisses dans la réserve, l'en restera plus que cinq ça te va ?

- D'accord mais t'y vas maintenant et tout seul avec tes trois caisses !

Dohko sourit. C'était assez effrayant, il avait l'air comblé par la petite crise d'autorité de Sion et, sans un mot de plus, saisit les trois caisses d'alcool et partit vers les cuisines. De son côté, Aldébaran venait d'ouvrir la première et dévissa le bouchon de l'une des bouteilles de vodka pour boire au goulot. Shura s'approcha, en saisit une autre pour la mettre dans les mains de Sion et lui dit :

- Tiens, ça t'aidera peut-être à faire partir le balais que t'as entre les fesses.

Puis il s'en retourna au pâté en croûte qu'il était en train de disposer dans une assiette.

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les plats, bols et saladier étaient presque tous vides et une dizaine de cadavres de bouteilles gisaient sur la table. Tous les Chevaliers avaient abandonné leur siège pour s'assoir en cercle par terre. Tous riaient, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur. Bien sûr, certains présentaient déjà les symptômes graves d'un coup dans le nez mais, globalement, tous étaient encore capables d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller.

- Et si on jouait à un jeu ! s'écria soudain Milo après avoir bu une gorgé.

- Accrochez-vous ça va faire mal, marmonna Aiolia dans un sourire.

- Chacun de nous va raconter à qui il a roulé une pelle en premier !

- T'es vraiment lourd…

- Bonne idée ! rétorqua Shura.

- Ça nous aidera peut-être à en savoir plus sur nous tous qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? continua Milo. Allé je commence !

- C'est partit ! applaudit Aphrodite.

- Nan ! coupa Sion avec force. Moi je commence.

Tous s'interrompirent, quelques uns en profitèrent pour avaler une gorgée d'alcool ou grignoter un morceau de gâteau apéritif.

- Dohko, finit par dire le Pope en souriant.

Le Chevalier de la Balance lui rendit son sourire et alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main, la serrant fort dans la sienne. Quelques sourires attendris, quelques grimaces, quelques regards gênés, et un Milo qui leva son verre.

- Hip hip hourra ! scanda-t-il.

Quelques rires. Shun sourit, amusé. La soirée avait très bien commencé, il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, surveillé de près par Shaka il n'avait même pas l'autorisation d'y penser, il avait ri, il avait discuté, il avait apprit à connaître les hommes avec qui il était obligé de vivre et il se sentait parfaitement bien ce soir. Et là, Milo qui faisait cette proposition de jeu stupide. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, il se mit à stresser.

- Allé Dohko ! scanda Milo avec force. A toi !

Le Chevalier de la Balance perdit son sourire et décrocha son regard de celui de Sion. Gêné, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de répondre :

- Euh … j'ai jamais connu son prénom. C'était une fille aux cinq pics.

Certains rigolèrent, chauffés par l'alcool, et Sion sourit. Il se pencha vers son amant et lui murmura :

- Je m'en doutais.

Dohko souffla, soulagé et but une nouvelle gorgée.

- Allé à moi ! insista Milo. Aiolia !

Silence. Le concerné se frotta les yeux dans un soupir, passablement énervé. Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, celui qui se targuait d'être l'un des plus fervents admirateurs des femmes, avait embrassé un homme ! Shura fut le premier à réagir et se mit à rire comme un dévergondé. Masque de Mort le suivit dans son hilarité, tous deux rejoins par bon nombre de leur compère. Aiolia se renfrogna et but une gorgée, jetant un regard noir de haine à Milo.

- A toi Mü, continua celui-ci sans se douter de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Saga se tassa sur lui-même, enfonçant d'avantage sa tête dans ses épaules. Pourquoi tout ce qui concernait le Chevalier du Bélier faisait-il monter en lui la honte et l'absolution ?

- Aphrodite, répondit Mü en braquant sur le concerné un regard plein de nostalgie.

Le Chevalier des Poissons sourit, leva sa bouteille dans sa direction et but au goulot. Mü fit de même.

- Quoi ! s'écria Masque de Mort avec force, ses réactions légèrement aggravées par l'alcool.

- Oh ça va ! J'suis pas une sainte nitouche tu le sais pourtant, répliqua Aphrodite dans un rire.

Nouvelle slave de rire, seul Saga resta de marbre. Pas même un sourire. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur sa bouteille de bière et son visage s'était durci. Non ! Non il ne voulait pas, c'était impossible ! Mü était à lui, tout de Mü était à lui ! Son premier baiser lui revenait !

Sion se pencha vers Dohko et lui murmura alors :

- Je vais me coucher.

Celui-ci acquiesça tout en continuant de rire, pas vraiment concentré. Le Pope se leva, tangua légèrement et adressa un signe à ses camarades.

- Sur ce ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Bonne nuit Messieurs ! Et ceux qui doivent partir demain devraient en faire autant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois qu'elle se fut refermée, Dohko réagit enfin et tenta de se redresser vivement malgré l'alcool qui commençait à l'embrouiller.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il une fois debout.

Il se rua vers la sortie sous les rires conjugués de ses compagnons Chevaliers. Une fois qu'il passa la porte, une forte poigne s'empara du col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur adjacent. Sion s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas imbécile ! déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Et il l'embrassa, à pleine bouche. Dohko gémit et raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur les hanches de son amant. La tenue de Grand Pope était longue et épaisse sous ses doigts, la langue dans sa bouche avait un goût d'orange rehaussé par l'alcool, le souffle était brûlant, haletant, fiévreux. Impatient. Deux cent soixante ans qu'il attendait ça ! Deux cent soixante ans qu'il ne désirait que sa peau, son odeur, sa douceur, son corps. Les caresses se firent plus pressantes, la main de Sion passa sous la chemise de Dohko et celui-ci remonta la toge jusqu'à attraper l'une des cuisses ferme et chaude de son amant. Ils gémirent, tous les deux avides de l'autre. Dohko avait envie de le posséder, encore et encore, comme ils faisaient avant et Sion avait envie de s'abandonner dans ses bras jusqu'à oublier où il était, qui il était.

Dohko sourit. Sion était nu sous sa toge, il la remonta alors jusqu'à saisir à pleine main l'une de ses fesses musclées. Sion poussa un gémissement incontrôlé et s'accrocha plus fort au tee-shirt de son autre.

- Chut ! lui chuchota celui-ci avant de plonger au creux de son cou pour le mordiller.

Sion se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de bonheur. Il avait attendu ça deux centaines d'années et c'était si bon de le retrouver ! Son odeur brute, son corps brûlant, sa peau douce jusqu'à la façon qu'il avait de le manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon, tout en lui était un pur ravissement pour ses sens, il pouvait faire de lui absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, Sion en étant conscient mais il s'en fichait.

La langue de Dohko était chaude sur sa peau, elle passa sur ses oreilles, traça un sillon humide dans son cou, aucune parcelle de peau ne fut oublier mais bientôt, Dohko fut stoppé par la tunique de son amant. Il grogna et, d'un geste sec, la déchira. Sion gémit encore d'avantage mais son amant le rappela à l'ordre :

- Chut j'ai dis !

Du point de vu des autres Chevaliers Sion était le dominant, Dohko lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil la preuve en était la petite dispute de tout à l'heure. Mais en réalité, il en était tout autre. Sion était totalement soumis aux moindres désirs de Dohko, il lui aurait demandé de se mettre à quatre pattes et de feuler comme un chat qu'il l'aurait fait. La langue du Chevalier de la Balance s'attaqua au torse à présent découvert. Ouverte de cette façon, la tunique glissa sur le corps de Sion qui frissonna de bonheur et d'anticipation. Ainsi nu tout contre Dohko qui avait encore tous ses vêtements sur le corps, le Grand Pope avait d'avantage l'impression d'être vulnérable, totalement à sa merci. La main chaude toujours posée sur ses fesses changea de direction et Dohko entreprit de le préparer délicatement, mais avec empressement. Sion se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, s'empêchant ainsi de pousser un cri. Leurs frères d'armes se trouvaient toujours de l'autre côté de la porte et il était préférable qu'aucun bruit ne leur parvienne.

Sion tira doucement sur le tee-shirt de son amant.

- Viens, lui murmura-t-il de moins en moins maître de lui-même.

Mais Dohko en avait décidé autrement.

- Non !

D'un geste brusque, il se retourna et plaqua Sion contre le mur avec force. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de passer ses lèvres et son amant fut contraint de lui ceinturer la bouche avec sa main.

- Tais-toi ! murmura-t-il d'une voix dure. J'peux pas attendre, j'te prends tout de suite !

Sion tenta de l'en dissuader mais, ainsi bâillonné, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autorité. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas énormément en temps normal. Une main sur sa bouche, l'autre dans son dos le tenant en respect contre le mur, Dohko continua d'explorer sa peau. Cette peau si délicieuse à laquelle il n'avait plus goûté depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait oublié la saveur. Il se sentait vivant, il se sentait fort, il serait le maître cette nuit. Il commença à frotter son bas ventre contre les fesses de son amant qui gémit. Dohko frémit. Déesse, cette voix ! Ces gémissements, ce corps, cette odeur, cette douceur ! Il savait, il en était persuadé, s'était Sion et lui, pour l'éternité.

Il retira la main de la bouche de son amant et entreprit de dégrafer son jean mais Sion commença à protester.

- Nan … Dohko arrêtes pas ici !

Celui-ci grogna et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- J't'ai di de te taire !

Il raffermit la force de son bras et le plaqua encore d'avantage contre le mur. Leur respiration était haletante, vibrante et chaude. Dohko baissa son pantalon jusque ses genoux et commença à se frotter contre son vis-à-vis qui poussa un gémissement incontrôlé par saccade. Dohko le bâillonna de nouveau et reprit ses baisers humides sur cette peau délicieuse qui lui avait tant manqué. Tout doucement, avec d'infimes précautions, Dohko le pénétra enfin. Sion se crispa d'abord, arrêtant de gigoter, toujours contre le mur et son amant poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, c'était si bon de se retrouver enfin en lui, si chaud, si doux !

Dans un soupir de pur bonheur il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et respira son parfum par de grandes inspirations, s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui. Sion commença à se détendre dans un long gémissement de plaisir, son amant attrapa la peau à la base de son cou entre ses dents et entreprit de lui faire un suçon. Sion prit le temps de s'habituer à cette présence brûlante en lui, à l'apprécier de nouveau. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps loin l'un de l'autre qu'il en avait oublié sa saveur et même le plaisir que cela pouvait procurer. Une fois la marque dans le cou de son aimé bien visible, Dohko se mit à bouger. Un cri de plaisir raisonna dans la gorge de Sion et il ferma les yeux, appréciant d'avantage le sexe dur et brûlant en lui.

Dohko imprima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord, puis plus soutenu. Ayant beaucoup plus de maîtrise de lui que son amant n'en avait, Dohko respirait fort par saccade mais pas un seul gémissement ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Et pourtant c'était si bon d'être en lui, d'être son maître. Sion poussait de véritables cris de plaisirs heureusement étouffés par cette main autoritaire sur sa bouche. Dohko avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais, qu'ils continuent ensembles, tous les deux, pendant des heures. Mais pas ici. Il s'autorisa encore quelques mouvements sauvages avant de laisser libre court à son plaisir, un cri passa ses lèvres et il s'arrêta, collant son torse brûlant contre le dos de son amant.

Ils étaient essoufflés, sa main quitta la bouche de Sion qui lui jeta un regard légèrement vexé.

- Déjà ? lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- La suite dans ta chambre, lui répondit Dohko sans plus de précision.

Sion sourit et se laissa entraîner par son amant, plus fougueux encore que dans ses souvenirs.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle de réception, la soirée battait son plein. Le jeu improvisé par Milo plaisait plus que de raison, l'entrain des Chevaliers étant largement rehaussé par l'alcool. Le rire général déclenché par le départ précipité de Dohko s'éteignait tout juste lorsque le Scorpion reprit :

- Tient justement Aphrodite, à toi !

Celui-ci sourit. Malgré le nombre incroyable de verres de vodka et de bouteilles de bière qu'il s'était descendu la beauté de son visage n'était pas altéré, comme toujours le Chevalier des Poissons respirait la séduction et la tentation. D'un geste sensuel et incroyablement féminin, celui-ci eut un sourire angélique. Seule la couleur légèrement rosée de ses joues évoquait le taux d'alcoolémie grimpant dans son organisme.

- Mmh je ne me souviens plus de son nom, évoqua-t-il dans un sourire nostalgique, j'avais huit ou neuf ans et lui c'était le tout premier disciple de mon Maître, il était bien plus vieux que moi. Il m'en a roulé une et après !

- Oui bon ça va ! coupa Aiolia d'une voix forte. On n'a pas forcément envie de savoir la suite.

Nouveau rire général. Le Lion se renfrogna d'avantage et avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière dans un grognement. Il était d'avis général que ce beau grec déjà bien susceptible lorsqu'il était sobre devenait bien plus grincheux et grognon avec quelques coups dans le nez en trop. Aphrodite sourit encore d'avantage et se pencha vers lui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du cercle à son opposé.

- Nan sérieux t'as réellement roulé une galoche à Milo ? demanda-t-il dans un pouffement de rire.

- J'te conseil de te taire, rétorqua Aiolia d'une voix pâteuse.

Milo éclata de rire sans raison.

- Le mieux c'est que c'est lui qui m'a proposé ! raconta-t-il avec entrain. Je m'intéressais à l'une des servantes du palais du Pope à l'époque et j'avais réussis à avoir un rendez-vous, seulement j'étais hyper stressé parce que je ne savais pas comment ça se passait un baiser ! J'en ai parlé avec mon meilleur ami Aiolia et là il m'a proposé qu'on essaie ensemble. Hein mon chaton ?

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

- Merveilleuse solidarité, complimenta Aphrodite.

- Moi ça me fou la gerbe rien qu'en y repensant, répliqua le Lion d'un air bourru.

Shun eut un sourire crispé alors que la joie s'entendait nettement dans les rires des Chevaliers d'Ors. Il appréhendait son tour et tentait de se faire tout petit, de se faire oublier ce qui ne devrait pas être bien dur. Le seul à lui avoir adressé la parole durant la soirée était Shaka, les autres l'avaient tout bonnement ignoré. Après tout pourquoi pas, il était un étranger ici, il n'était pas leur ami il n'était qu'un compagnon d'arme. Même pas. Pourtant il s'était sentit bien en début de soirée, comme s'il faisait partit de la confrérie, comme s'il avait retrouvé ses frères. Mais ils étaient loin. Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyôga. Ils étaient bien loin.

- Pas la peine de demandé à Shaka, reprit Milo d'une voix de moins en moins assurée, je suis sûr que lui est encore en train de se demander ce qu'est un baiser avec la langue !

Rire général. Shun tourna un regard furtif vers le Chevalier de la Vierge qui sourit alors, légèrement, imperceptiblement et le jeune Andromède se surprit à admirer ce sourire. Le visage de Shaka semblait rayonné il semblait, s'amuser.

- Mon Maître, finit-il par dire assez haut pour que tous l'entendent.

Silence dans la salle, treize pairs d'yeux étonnés fixaient Shaka. Leur cerveau embrumé par l'alcool était encore assez vif pour leur faire assimiler cette information : le Chevalier de la Vierge avait roulé une galoche à son Maître ! Shun poussa un rire discret à voir l'expression de leurs visages et le regard de Milo se teinta d'une lueur étrange, proche du respect. Finalement, il leva son verre.

- A toi Shaka ! scanda-t-il avec force. J'suis sûr que tu nous auras tous battu ce soir.

Les autres trinquèrent et burent une gorgée.

- Et bien tu me raconteras demain Milo, répliqua doucement Shaka avant de se redresser.

- Promis ! s'écria le Scorpion en tanguant brutalement sur son séant. Bonne nuit à toi le dévergondé !

Shaka salua ses camarades et sortit de la salle d'un pas digne et droit.

- Il m'étonnera toujours celui-là, conclut Aiolia après un hoquet.

Tous opinèrent. De son côté, Shun eut soudainement envie de partir se coucher. Non pas qu'il était fatigué ou quoi que se fut mais le départ de Shaka l'avait laissé seul et il se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise. Passé du coq à l'âne n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes mais Shun ne se sentait plus lui-même ces temps-ci, il avait conscience d'avoir changé, bien conscience, et pourtant sa faiblesse se trouvait-elle là tout comme Marine l'avait suggéré.

- Et toi mon Camus ? demanda soudainement Milo avec un sourire aviné.

Le Verseau détourna le regard, gêné, et ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rouge vif. Camus avait bu lui aussi, bien moins que ses frères certes, mais il avait vidé une ou deux bouteilles de bière depuis le début de la soirée. Néanmoins, même ceci ne l'aidait pas à se détendre entièrement – Camus, détendu ! – et il se tendit comme un arc, les yeux bas, les poings fermés.

La joyeuse bande de camarades s'ébroua dans un nouveau rire collectif, Milo en tête de peloton.

- J'en étais sûr ! s'égosilla-t-il, manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse. Cam il a des principes lui ! Il réserve même son premier baiser à l'homme de sa vie !

Des rires alcoolisés, encore, et un Camus qui se lève d'un coup, digne, pour faire volteface et sortir de la pièce de ce pas si caractéristique qui le rendait fier, le port altier.

- Ah, je l'ai vexé ! Lui j'suis sûr que c'est encore une pucelle ! cria Milo alors que la porte se refermait sur Camus.

Shun se crispa. Milo n'avait pas réussit à humilier Shaka ce soir, il s'était donc tourné vers Camus. Le jeune homme ressentait sa gêne, sa honte, sa colère, il comprenait tout ça, l'impression d'être exclu, de ne pas faire partie de la famille, de porter une chose en lui une toute petite chose qui faisait qu'il était différent, qu'il était à part. La colère le submergea alors et il braqua un regard noir sur Milo qui continuait de rire comme un ivrogne. Peut-être parce qu'il était ivre d'ailleurs.

- Ça t'amuse de l'humilier !

- Hein ? rétorqua Milo d'une voix graveleuse. Qu'est-ce y dit ?

N'ayant plus de Shaka pour les séparer Shun et Milo étaient directement voisins de beuverie aussi, il n'y eut que lui qui pu l'entendre, les autres continuaient d'échanger des sourires, des messes basses, des gâteaux apéritifs, des goulots de bouteilles. Aiolia se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour fixer Shun d'un regard plein de rage et d'indifférence. Ou peut-être bien qu'il avait entendu lui aussi. En croisant ce regard, Shun se sentit devenir minuscule et eut envie de se transformer en souris pour se faufiler hors de cette pièce sans être vu, sans être suivis par ce regard de fauve en manque de proie bien facile. Shun baissa les yeux, les mains tremblantes, il avait envie de pleurer.

- Pardon …, marmonna-t-il d'une voix frissonnante, pardon je …

Et sans terminer sa phrase, il se leva précipitamment pour emprunter la même porte que Sion et Dohko quelques instants auparavant, sans prendre la peine de saluer les Chevaliers qui, pour certains, ne remarquèrent même pas son départ.

- Je préfère ça, marmonna Aiolia en regardant la porte se fermer.

- T'as fini de râler ? répliqua Mü en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille.

- Qu'est-ce y dit ? demanda Milo d'une voix mal assurée.

- Nan je commence ça te va ! râla Aiolia.

- Qu'est-ce y dit ?

- Bois et tais-toi ça nous changera !

Milo obéit à son meilleur ami et plaqua le goulot de sa bouteille, se penchant en arrière et, emporté par la gravité, il chuta sur le dos dans un grognement d'ivrogne.

La soirée continua, savant mélange de beuverie, de discussions graveleuses et sans intérêts entrecoupées d'inextinguibles fou rires. Lorsque certains se mirent à bailler de concert, il fut décidé qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se mettre au lit. Se posa alors le délicat problème de réussir à faire tenir debout une petite dizaine d'hommes complètement saouls qui, tout surhommes qu'ils étaient, voyaient leur reflexes énormément amoindris par les effets de l'alcool.

Le premier debout fut Aiolia qui s'aida de la tête instable de son ami Milo pour se mettre en position verticale. Il regarda autour de lui en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Quel bordel on dirait ma piaule ! lança-t-il dans un grognement.

- Faudra qu'on range q'même avant qu'Athéna s'lève s'non va prend'cher ! grogna Masque de Mort en s'aidant, lui, d'une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce y dit ? demanda Milo d'une voix forte.

Aiolia grimaça et tenta un pas en avant mais la chose fut ardu car il buta sur un Shura assommé par le sommeil de l'ivrogne qui ronflait, allongé au sol.

- Merde ! s'écria le Lion tout en partant en avant.

Il trébucha alors sur la chaise dont Masque de Mort se servait encore comme appui et ils chutèrent tous les deux.

- P'tain fais chier ! grogna le Chevalier du Cancer en repoussant brutalement son homologue du Lion.

Soudain assaillit d'une crise de rire incontrôlable, Mü ne réussit pas à se mettre debout. Son rire joyeux, typique de l'homme bourré, se répercuta sur tous les murs de la salle. Aphrodite parvint à se dresser sur ses jambes grâce à l'aide d'Aldébaran qui le tira par le col. Sa voix grasse s'éleva, couvrant difficilement le fou rire du Bélier.

- J'suis tellement bourré qu'j'pourrais m'me pas baiser ! dit-il en manquant de peu de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce y dit ? s'écria Milo.

Mü continuait de rire tout en tentant de se redresser, ce qui rendait la chose plutôt cocasse.

- J'suis désolé, gémit Aiolia en tentant d'attraper la chaise qui avait basculé.

- Rien à fout' ! répliqua Masque de Mort en se mettant à quatre pattes. T'es un connard c'est tout !

- C'pas moi c'est Shura pis c'te p'tain d'chaise !

- Et t't à l'heure t'vas m'dire qu'c'est la faute au Père Noël !

- Meuh nan ! L'Père Noël c'pas une chaise ! T'es vraiment con toi.

- Qu'est-ce y dit ? continua Milo sans bouger d'un pouce.

Aldébaran arriva jusqu'à Masque de Mort et le tira lui aussi par le col pour le mettre debout. Une fois fait, le Chevalier du Cancer lui tapota violemment la joue.

- J'te remercie l'ami, dit-il en tanguant jusqu'à Aphrodite.

Le Chevalier du Taureau réitéra son geste pour Aiolia et se pencha pour attraper Shura qui ronflait toujours. Il le chargea alors son compagnon d'arme sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate avant d'aider Milo à se lever de sa main restée libre. De son côté, Saga aida Mü à se mettre sur ses jambes. Sa crise de rire s'étant légèrement tarie, le Chevalier du Bélier s'appuya sur l'épaule de son aîné. Saga était aux anges. Il passa sa main sur les hanches de son ami de beuverie et frissonna lorsque les cheveux couleur parme caressèrent sa peau.

Mais soudain, Mü se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et marmonna :

- Ça va ! J'devrais être capable de marcher droit !

De son côté, Marine soutint Aiolia, Milo s'accrocha à la chemise ouverte d'Aldébaran, Masque de Mort et Aphrodite se soutinrent mutuellement, Kanon vint en aide à son grand frère et Aioros accepta le bras de Shina.

Une fois sortis du palais du Pope, ils considérèrent avec effrois la descente vertigineuse. Tous gémirent d'une seule voix.

- Merde, grogna Aiolia, j'aurais dû faire comme Camus et rentrer chez moi pendant que j'voyais encore double !

- Pourquoi tu vois combien là ? demanda Masque de Mort sans quitter les marches des yeux.

- Euh … j'arrive plus à compter, y'en a trop …

- Qu'est-ce y dit ? demanda à nouveau Milo.

- Et si on s'mettait en boule pour rouler jusqu'en bas ? proposa Mü d'un air désespéré.

- Et si on dormait ici plutôt ? tenta Aiolia.

- Et si on arrêtait de se bourrer la gueule comme des pochetrons ? rétorqua Aphrodite.

- Qu'est-ce y dit ?

- P'tain on y voit comme à travers une pelle, grogna Masque de Mort.

Alors que le petit groupe se désespérait de descendre les escaliers, Aldébaran avait commencé la descente. Sa constitution lui permettant de résister bien mieux à l'alcool que ses compagnons, c'est avec un Shura sur l'épaule qu'il s'attaqua aux marches, et ne s'en sortait d'ailleurs pas trop mal. Derrière lui, c'est un Mü rond comme une boule qui tentait en vain de suivre la cadence.

- Y'en a qu'on du courage, marmonna Aiolia.

- Ouais, sûr, répliqua Masque de Mort.

Ils continuèrent d'observer les marches menaçantes sans bouger d'un iota, rassemblant leurs forces défaillantes. Soudain, Milo, qui lui n'avait personne pour l'aider à tenir sur ses jambes, se laissa chuter en avant face contre terre.

- Et merde, grogna Aiolia.

- Allez les mecs, minauda Aphrodite en s'appuyant plus fort sur Masque de Mort, qui se dévoue pour le traîner jusqu'en bas ?

Shun était resté longtemps assit sur son lit avant de se coucher, et longtemps allongé avant de s'endormir. Ça n'était pas lui qui avait parlé ! Le vrai lui n'aurait jamais osé dire une chose pareille à Milo, il n'aurait jamais même pensé à prendre la défense de Camus qui, de toute façon, n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Le véritable Shun aurait été désolé pour lui, triste peut-être, mais ne se serait pas énervé. Un frisson d'horreur l'avait alors traversé. Etait-ce Hadès ? Le Dieu des Enfers prenait-il de plus en plus le dessus sur lui ? Shun n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé avant qu'Aiolia ne braque ce regard noir sur lui. La voix menaçante l'avait réveillé et il s'était sentit honteux, tout penaud. Déjà qu'Aiolia ne semblait pas l'apprécier outre mesure.

Shun était terrorisé, il était resté prostré dans sa chambre en tremblant et en pleurant. C'était si dur, cela faisait si mal ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il lutte et Shaka pouvait l'aider il devait le convaincre de l'aider ! C'est sur cette résolution que le jeune homme se déshabilla et se coucha en sous-vêtements. Mais le sommeil avait tardé à venir, les images de cette scène qui pouvait paraître somme toute banale, mais qui l'avait ébranlé, ne cessait de passer et de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Puis finalement, le pire lui était apparu comme une vérité : Hadès avait-il parlé de sa bouche ?

Il avait finalement trouvé le sommeil. Mais, dans son rêve, il était dans un jardin somptueux aux fleurs colorées et vivantes, aux parfums subtils et sucrés. Un banc blanc immaculé. Il était dans les jardins du palais du Pope et il se voyait, debout devant un rosier, immobile habillé d'une toge blanche. Ses cheveux verts étaient longs, plus longs qu'aujourd'hui, tombant dans son dos en une longue cascade d'émeraude. Les hanches fines, la taille gracile. Ça n'était pas lui cet être éphèbe et fragile !

Hadès apparut alors près de lui, grand et fort dans sa tunique couleur de nuit. Le cœur de Shun s'était emballé alors que le Dieu des Enfers approchait de lui, arborant un sourire satisfait, pervers sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux, d'un bleu si profond, le fixait intensément. Shun se sentit se débattre mais le Dieu des Morts lui attrapa le bras avec tellement de force qu'il lui en fit mal.

- Tu es à moi …

Sa voix était chaude et grave, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle raisonnait dans sa tête alors qu'Hadès avait prit possession de son corps. La prise sur son bras était de plus en forte et Shun se débattit, mais plus il luttait moins il pouvait lutter et plus Hadès avait de contrôle sur lui.

- Tu es à moi !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux verts mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, pourtant il avait envie de supplier, envie de pardonner et il se haïssait pour ça ! Le sourire qu'arborait Hadès était de plus en plus carnassier.

- A moi !

Shun se débattit plus violemment avec la force du désespoir.

- A moi !

Non !

- A moi !

C'est ici que Shun se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur affolé et les larmes inondant ses joues. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant comme une feuille et pleurant toutes les larmes de son âme meurtrie. Serrant les couvertures tout autour de lui, il imagina les bras chauds et puissants d'Ikki qui le réconfortaient, qui le caressaient doucement pour le calmer, le rassurer, lui faire sentir qu'il n'était plus seul. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Oui, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne voulait plus se laisser ronger par cette culpabilité, par cette faiblesse. Par ce Dieu.

Quelques temples plus bas, la confrérie des Chevaliers survivants continuait leur descente périlleuse. Leur nombre était largement réduit car ils en étaient tous arrivés à la cinquième maison : celle d'Aiolia. Mü, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon et Shina étaient les derniers encore debout et pour la plupart déjà à moitié endormi. Saga et Kanon se soutenaient toujours mutuellement et avaient continué leur chemin alors que leurs compères souhaitaient la bonne nuit à Aiolia et Marine. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le Lion se tourna alors vers la belle Marine et la fixa intensément. Celle-ci sourit, flattée. La lueur dans ce regard flamboyant en disait long mais la jeune femme voyait la fin de sa nuit tout autrement.

- Aiolia …

- Tu m'as manqué.

La jeune femme soupira et tourna le regard, gênée. Déesse, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Si seulement ils n'étaient pas, revenus à la vie…

- Aiolia écoutes ! tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai envie de toi ! répliqua le Lion d'une voix chaude.

- Non … Aiolia …

Mais il s'approchait déjà d'elle et lui saisissait les hanches avec possession. Dans un souffle, ils s'embrassèrent. Son corps de jeune femme frémit. Les bras d'Aiolia étaient un véritable ravissement, tout chez cet homme n'était que force, matière brute et douceur à la fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus ! Elle s'extirpa brutalement de ces bras chauds et s'éloigna du Lion.

- Non Aiolia !

- Marine … je t'aime…

Non ! Pas ces mots-là ! Marine tourna le dos à son compagnon et retint les larmes. Elle n'était pas très émotive en temps normal mais l'alcool avait bien des façons d'agir sur les gens, différemment. Milo devenait plus bruyant encore que d'habitude – et si, c'est possible ! –Mü devenait très rieur, Saga nostalgique, Aiolia passionné et elle, elle devenait triste et pouvait pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non.

Le Lion s'était approché d'elle et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Elle frissonna bien malgré elle.

- Je t'aime, répété Aiolia.

Marine secoua la tête de droite à gauche sans grande conviction.

- Non Aiolia, pas comme ça. Tu es saoul.

- Je t'aime …

La jeune femme l'obligea de nouveau à lâcher prise et se tourna vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'Aiolia tenta vainement d'approfondir.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit doucement Marine.

Aiolia grogna, mais ses protestations furent inutiles. La jeune femme avait déjà franchit le seuil de sa maison, les larmes aux yeux, afin de rejoindre le territoire des femmes Chevaliers. Elle se sentait tellement nulle, tellement sale ! Oui, Aiolia et elle avait eu une aventure et elle était tombée énormément amoureuse du Lion qui la couvrait d'attention et de tendresse. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus l'avait rendu tellement heureuse, tellement belle ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était terminé, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même, cette époque était désormais finie. Elle devrait lui dire la vérité. Il le fallait. Pour lui.

Il était tôt à présent, très tôt. Allongé sur le ventre, à moitié recouvert d'un drap froissé, Dohko semblait dormir profondément, repu et bienheureux. Sion le regardait d'un air attendri, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, les mains croisées sur le ventre, il pensait encore et encore à cette nuit de retrouvailles qui venait de s'écouler. Son amant, bien que fougueux et impatient, avait fait preuve de douceur et de vivacité, leur dernière étreinte ayant prit fin il y a presque une heure. Mais Sion n'avait pas dormis. Il avait d'abord serré son compagnon très fort contre son cœur avant qu'il ne s'endorme puis, emporté par son sommeil, Dohko avait roulé sur le ventre et s'était extirpé de ses bras. Désormais, le Grand Pope veillait sur son sommeil, gardien de ses nuits et de son bonheur.

Tout doucement, Sion tendit sa main et vint caresser le dos musclé de Dohko. La peau tressaillit légèrement sans même qu'un gémissement n'échappe au Chevalier de la Balance. La peau était chaude, douce et tentante. De son index Sion s'amusa à redessiner les contours du magnifique tatouage qui ornait le dos de son amant tel un trophée, une mise en garde. Un tigre féroce montrant les dents. Il était magnifique, fier et puissant, tel était le Chevalier de la Balance.

Sion pouffa de rire bien malgré lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda son amant.

Trop amusé pour se rendre compte que Dohko s'était réveillé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Sion laissa échapper un rire sonore.

- Tu te souviens du déguisement de tigre que je t'avais demandé de porter ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire éclatant.

Dohko éclata de rire à son tour et tourna son visage vers celui de son compagnon de toujours. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, lui donnant l'air d'un sauvageon.

- Ouais je m'en souviens ! répliqua-t-il en riant avant de s'arrêter brusquement, le visage illuminé. Attends une seconde … il me semble que je l'ai gardé !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, leurs voix raisonnant dans la chambre du Grand Pope comme une seule et même. Sion se pencha vers son amant, Dohko remonta son visage vers lui et l'accueillit au creux de son cou, se redressant d'avantage, le surplombant bientôt. Sion respira son odeur musquée à plein poumon, comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne, comme s'il désirait ne plus faire qu'un avec elle, se fondre dans le corps chaud de Dohko, une nouvelle fois. Il se pressa d'avantage contre lui et l'entraîna au-dessus de son corps éveillé, frémissant.

- Tu veux déjà remettre le couvert ? lui demanda Dohko dans un sourire.

- Que veux-tu, rien que de reparler du costume de Tigre j'en suis tout émoustillé ! lui répondit son amant avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser brûlant.

Très loin de là, dans l'une des arènes ouvertes située près de la mer, Shun exécutait pour lui seul des mouvements complexes de Tai Ji Quan. Il s'était levé très tôt ce matin-là. Marre des cauchemars, marre d'avoir peur du noir. Dès l'aurore, il avait prit sa décision. Il se devait de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, ne pas laisser sa peur le rendre asocial et antipathique. C'est plein d'une nouvelle détermination qu'il s'était levé, s'était paré de son habit d'entraînement puis était sortit faire son jogging.

A présent, très concentré qu'il était sur son Tai Ji, il ne vit pas arriver Shaka vêtu d'un sari doré qui s'installa alors sur les gradins pour l'observer. Les yeux fermés, habillé d'une tenue usée, Shun bougeait avec aisance, grâce et volupté. Shaka ouvrit les paupières, obnubilé par l'enfant qui évoluait à ses pieds, il laissa son propre cosmos parcourir doucement l'arène d'entraînement et toucher celui de Shun sans même que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. C'était un pouvoir immense encore en devenir, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, grandir et devenir plus fort. Shaka fronça les sourcils. Si seulement ce petit Chevalier avait été correctement entouré dès le début, un Maître digne de ce nom aurait pu l'aider à développer d'avantage sa formidable puissance ! Non pas que son ancien Maître, Daidalos de Céphée, n'avait pas fait le maximum seulement, étant un Chevalier d'Argent, ce courageux Chevalier c'était certainement retrouvé démuni face à ce pouvoir. Seulement, en cherchant plus en profondeur dans le cœur de Shun, Shaka découvrit quelque chose qui le perturba. Une aura, plus noire et dangereuse encore semblait entourer l'âme du jeune Chevalier et étouffer son cosmos. Etait-ce Hadès ? Shaka rappela son cosmos à lui et continua d'observer Shun avec intérêt. Peut-être ce garçon était-il celui qui lui fallait ?

Sans même se douter de l'inspection dont il avait été le patient, le Chevalier d'Andromède continuait son entraînement matinal, se concentrant intensément sur chacun de ses gestes. C'était une technique que lui avait enseigné son vénéré Maître Daidalos, une technique de relaxation autant de combat qui lui permettait de maîtriser les flux d'énergie en lui et de mieux les utiliser. Doucement, comme au ralenti, il faisait tournoyer ses bras autour de lui, par-dessus sa tête, ses jambes suivant parfois le mouvement pour lui assurer un équilibre stable.

Et puis, tout doucement, il exécuta le dernier mouvement et s'immobilisa, les yeux toujours clos, joignant devant lui ses mains en unissant ses deux paumes dans un calme et une sérénité palpable. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et relâcha sa respiration, soudain essoufflé. Non pas que cet exercice était en soi très fatiguant, mais le pratiquer plus d'une heure d'affilé demandait énormément de concentration et puis, autant se l'avouer sans honte, il n'avait plus pratiqué depuis un moment. Depuis qu'ils étaient, lui et ses quatre compagnons, partis en vacance, il croyait dur comme fer que la paix régnait enfin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, alors reprendre l'entraînement lui avait paru primordial.

Il quitta le centre de l'arène pour se diriger vers l'endroit isolé où il avait déposé ses affaires. Il essuya son visage avec une serviette propre et bu au goulot d'une bouteille en plastique. L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou et il poussa soupir. Mine de rien, reprendre cette petite habitude n'était pas désagréable.

Une présence soudaine le fit sursauter.

- Shaka ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Le Chevalier de la Vierge, les yeux de nouveaux clos, sourit et leva les mains pour lui signifier qu'il venait en ami.

- Désolé, dit-il avec sérénité, mais je n'ai pas non plus tenté de me dissimuler, tu aurais dû me sentir arriver depuis longtemps.

- Je … c'est-à-dire qu'il y a tellement de cosmos dans cet endroit que je ressens toujours quelque chose alors au final je ne fais plus attention.

- Oui. La présence des Chevaliers d'Ors, le cosmos d'Athéna qui nous protège depuis des millénaires, puis ceux, tout jeune, des apprentis et gardes. Ça fait beaucoup.

- Si seulement ça n'était que ça ! La première fois que j'ai mi les pieds ici j'ai eus l'impression de côtoyer les morts. Les cosmos des Chevaliers défunts depuis des temps immémoriaux continuent de vivre dans les murs des maisons du zodiaque, et c'est troublant.

- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Faire le tri n'est pas chose facile.

Shaka garda son calme apparent, mais au fond de lui, derrière ses yeux fermés, il était tout bonnement abasourdi. Shun avait réussis à ressentir les auras d'hommes morts en ces lieux depuis des siècles alors que certains Chevaliers d'Ors qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement –mais ça n'était pas son genre de dénoncer– n'avait jamais réussi à ressentir de telles choses ! Ce petit était celui qui lui fallait, il en était certain à présent.

- Tu es bien matinal, reprit-il sans que rien dans sa voix ne trahisse son trouble, tu ne t'es pas couché trop tard hier soir ?

- Euh … non.

Shun repensa à la courte rixe qui l'avait opposé au Scorpion et au Lion la veille au soir, puis son cauchemar, et enfin sa difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Mais il sourit.

- Aujourd'hui est un meilleur jour qu'hier de toute façon ! déclara-t-il avec entrain.

- Oui, sans doute. Dis-moi…

- Mmh ?

- Voudrais-tu bien me rejoindre au-dessus du Cap Sounion ?

Shaka tourna la tête de quelques cent quatre-vingt degrés pour fixer, de ses yeux clos, un promontoire de roche qui surplombait la mer.

- Une fois que tu te seras restauré et changé, bien entendu.

Shun ne sut quoi dire. Lui qui, sur les conseils de Marine, avait cru qu'approcher le Chevalier de la Vierge ne serait pas chose très aisé, voilà qu'il lui donnait un rendez-vous ! Aussi, c'est sans hésitation qu'il accepta.

- Bien, je t'attendrais là-haut d'ici une petite heure.

Puis Shaka sembla le regarder des pieds à la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Une toge suffira.

Et il s'en fut. Shun ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder disparaître, il rassembla ses affaires illico presto et courut en direction du palais du Pope. Une fois arrivé il fila en direction de la salle de bain de sa chambre puis passa quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, le temps de se décrasser et sortit de la pièce une fois paré de la toge immaculé qu'on lui avait fourni à son arrivée, à croire qu'il s'agissait là de l'habit officiel du Sanctuaire. Il est vrai que la plupart du temps, quelques uns même des Chevaliers d'Ors portaient cette tenue, alors que quelques autres réticents se bornaient à se promener en jean baskets.

Après un rapide passage aux cuisines où il avala une dizaine de gorgée de jus d'orange et fourra un koulouri*dans sa bouche avant d'en prendre un second dans la main, il sortit du palais d'un pas rapide. Il était bien conscient d'être légèrement en avance d'une grosse demi-heure aussi, il prit le temps de grignoter ses koulouris sur le chemin. Là, il croisa Aphrodite, bien matinal malgré l'heure à laquelle il avait dû se coucher la veille, travaillant sur ses rosiers qui lui offrit un joyeux signe de la main auquel il répondit. Tout le long du chemin, tout en traversant les diverses maisons du zodiaque, il ne rencontra personne d'autre et se demanda furtivement où les Chevaliers pouvaient bien loger dans leur temple.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il traversa les décombres du sixième, celui de Shaka. Les ruines de cette maison à l'abandon lui serra le cœur et le souvenir de la bataille sanglante qui avait eut lieu ici le fit trembler aussi, il passa vite son chemin. Il en arriva au temple du Lion qui portait, lui aussi, quelques stigmates de bataille. Il ignorait pourquoi mais lorsqu'il pénétra ici, il ressentit un profond sentit de malaise et un frisson le parcourut comme un avertissement, une anticipation mais sur quoi ? Regardant tout autour de lui, presque apeuré, il avait parcouru la moitié de la maison lorsque le Chevalier d'Or surgit de l'ombre sans un bruit. Shun en sursauta et s'immobilisa. Aiolia était devant lui, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur tout aussi sombre qui lui saillait comme une seconde peau. Il croisa ses bras musclés sur son torse et Shun eut un nouveau frisson, mais différent du précédent cette fois. En cet instant, il ressentit une chaleur insondable le parcourir des pieds à la tête, en profondeur. Ils se fixèrent un moment, les prunelles bleues d'Aiolia brillaient dans l'obscurité des lieux, il ressemblait à un fauve sur le point de bondir, frémissant avant l'attaque, impatient de goûter à une proie effrayée.

Shun déglutit, détourna le regard et reprit sa route, un interminable frisson de terreur lui parcourant l'échine alors qu'il sentait le regard brûlant d'Aiolia le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse la maison du Lion derrière lui. Là, il put respirer. Il avait comme l'impression que ce Chevalier d'Or avait du mal à l'apprécier. Pourtant, Shun n'avait rien contre lui au contraire ! Aiolia était le tout premier Chevalier d'Or qu'il avait rencontré, c'était dans les bois de l'hôpital de la Fondation Graad il y a deux ans, lorsque Seiya avait été admit aux soins intensifs et attaqué par trois Chevaliers d'Argents en même temps, à cette époque ils étaient en guerre contre le Sanctuaire, se battant pour l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire. Pour lui, Aiolia avait toujours été un modèle de vertu et de droiture, le plus noble et le plus fidèle de tous, il avait été le premier à se détourner du Grand Pope pour jurer fidélité à Saori Kido, la véritable Athéna. Il avait été le premier homme que Shun put admirer dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu de son armure d'Or étincelante. Malheureusement il avait comme l'impression que le Lion lui était hostile.

Il arriva sans encombre au Cap Sounion et eut le souffle coupé face à la beauté du paysage. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de la mer, projetant ses rayons d'ors sur la surface de l'eau. Tout y était étincelant, brillant, vibrant presque. Une légère brise souffla dans ses cheveux d'émeraude et fit virevolter sa toge au-dessus de ses genoux. Les pieds dans la poussière, les cheveux dans le vent et les yeux dans la lumière, telle était la vie au Sanctuaire, le domaine sacré des Dieux.

Tout doucement, sans quitter ce spectacle des yeux, Shun s'assit en tailleur sur le sol dur et attendit, détendu. Serein enfin. Il avait décidé de remédier à cette peur, cette frayeur qui lui tirait les entrailles depuis des jours. Les yeux dans le vague, il se demanda vaguement ce que son grand frère pouvait bien faire depuis son départ. Et Hyôga ? Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir en pensant à lui, espérant qu'ils se reverraient enfin bientôt.

Percevant des pas derrière lui, il se retourna. Shaka était là, souriant dans son sari doré, tout aussi brillant que l'astre solaire lui-même. Pour un peu, Shun en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu attends depuis longtemps ? demanda le Chevalier d'Or.

- Non, je viens juste de m'assoir.

- Bien.

Shaka prit place à côté de lui, les paupières toujours closes, comme à son habitude. Egalement installé en tailleur, il posa le dos de chacune de ses mains sur ses genoux et fit face à la mer.

- J'aime venir ici pour mes méditations, avoua-t-il doucement, c'est un endroit auquel je peux me fier et projeter loin mon cosmos, vers des terres que je ne connais pas. Depuis mon temple, qui est au milieu des douze, c'est l'endroit idéal pour ça mais je connais le Sanctuaire par cœur depuis le temps.

Shun acquiesça silencieusement, fixant lui aussi l'horizon. Shaka parvenait-il réellement à parcourir d'aussi grandes distances avec son cosmos ? C'était incroyable.

- Dis-moi Shun, reprit le Chevalier de la Vierge, hier soir il m'a semblé que tu voulais me parler.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il commença à triturer nerveusement. Maintenant devant le fait accompli, il ignorait comment l'aborder.

- Mais peut-être me suis-je trompé ?

- Non ! répliqua vivement Shun en relevant les yeux. Non je … c'est juste que…

Shaka sourit devant la gêne évidente du petit Chevalier. Il lui ressemblait un peu à son âge. Ayant passé la plus grande partie de son enfance seul à converser avec Bouddha il n'avait que très peu côtoyé les autres et était arrivé ici en bon asocial qui se braquait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Mais, à force de vivre en communauté de Chevalier, il avait finit par apprendre à faire confiance et ne pas envoyer son interlocuteur sur les roses lorsqu'il venait vers lui. Pour Shun il était évident que ça gêne se situait ailleurs. Il avait grandit dans un orphelinat, ensuite il avait été entraîné sur une île parmi tant d'autres, puis avait formé un groupe uni et soudé avec les quatre autres Chevaliers de Bronze. Alors, était-ce de la timidité ? Ou un mal-être évident ?

- Tu peux parler Shun, reprit doucement Shaka, ça n'est pas une faiblesse.

- Je le sais, ce n'est pas le problème.

- Alors quel est-il ?

Pour Shun, se confier et pleurer n'avait jamais été une faiblesse. Après tout, il était un pleurnichard, on lui avait assez rabâché. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, comment d'écrire le fait qu'il était persuadé qu'Hadès avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui ? Pas pressé pour autant, Shaka semblait lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses idées. Aussi, Shun se lança :

- C'est étrange. Je sens que le Dieu des Enfers puise sa puissance à travers moi et grandit mais je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter et ça me rend … je…

- Tu es furieux.

- Oui. Pourtant ça n'est vraiment pas mon genre de m'énerver mais je sens cette … fureur en moi qui ne demande qu'à sortir et hier soir après ton départ j'ai…

- Tu t'es braqué face à Milo.

Shun tourna la tête vers Shaka, les sourcils froncés. Il savait le Chevalier d'Or extrêmement lucide mais de là à ce qu'il soit médium ! Shaka eut un sourire amusé.

- Mü m'en a parlé, avoua-t-il calmement.

- Oh … quand ça ?

- Cette nuit.

Shun détourna le regard, plongé dans ses pensées. Cette nuit ? Le rose lui monta aux joues. Il avait totalement oublié le fait que Shaka dormait lui aussi au palais du Pope puisque son temple avait été détruit. Mais hier soir, en quittant la soirée, Shaka était purement et simplement sortit par la grande porte, vers les douze maisons. Avait-il rejoint celle du Bélier pour y attendre Mü ? Le sourire de Shaka s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il sentit la gêne évidente du petit Chevalier assit à ses côtés.

- Allons, dit-il amusé, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir nous sommes des hommes.

- Euh … oui. Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu… enfin …

- Quoi, je suis un être bien trop spirituel pour m'abaisser aux plaisirs de la chaire c'est cela ?

- Non !

Shun avait le visage en feu, il avait envie de rentrer dans ses chaussures et disparaître ! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de conversation avec le Chevalier de la Vierge à vrai dire.

- N'as-tu jamais connu aucune femme à ton âge ? demanda Shaka.

Shun se dandina sur place. Il n'avait jamais avoué à personne qu'il préférait les hommes, pas même à son frère Ikki, seul Hyôga était au courant.

- En fait je …, tenta-t-il plus gêné que jamais, je ne suis pas très … femmes …

- Je vois, souris Shaka, avec aucun homme alors ?

- Non plus …

Il se sentait tellement gêné mais le Chevalier d'Or semblait trouvé tout à fait normal qu'il soit homosexuel.

- Peut-être … juste un baiser, termina Shun dans un sourire timide.

- Je vois.

Shaka retrouva son sérieux. Shun d'Andromède était le Chevalier qui lui fallait, c'était à présent une certitude, il devrait en parler à Sion.

- Tu sais, reprit-il sereinement, Hadès a toujours été une partie de toi. Tu as grandis avec sa présence. En réalité, il ne t'a jamais laissé seul seulement, maintenant que tu sais qu'il est là, tu fais d'avantage attention à sa présence en toi.

- Ça n'est qu'une question de perception personnelle alors ?

- Oui et non. Il est évident que le Dieu des Enfers puise de l'énergie dans ton corps, mais crois-tu sincèrement qu'il soit capable d'interagir à travers toi, toujours coincé dans les Enfers ?

- Non … oui …peut-être !

- L'âme d'Hadès est toujours coincé dans le royaume des morts Shun, sache-le, il n'a pour l'instant aucune emprise sur toi. Lorsqu'il parviendra à s'extraire de ce monde, peut-être le pourra-t-il, effectivement.

- Comme il l'a fait dans son palais, dans les Enfers.

- Oui.

- Alors il pourra infiltrer le Sanctuaire de l'intérieur.

- Oui. Mais, Shun, lorsqu'Hadès a fait ça la première fois, son âme s'était reposée durant deux cent ans, il était en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs et de sa puissance. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus qu'un esprit errant, crois-tu être capable de lui résister ?

- Non.

La franchise évidente du jeune Chevalier ébranla Shaka, et pourtant il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire douter. Shun s'était rendu à l'évidence. Pire, il semblait avoir baissé les bras. Mais faire des sermons n'était pas son genre aussi, il prit le partit du jeune homme et avança dans son sens, cela servirait ses intérêts aussi finalement.

- Alors il faut te rendre plus fort pour l'affronter, dit-il de cette voix toujours aussi calme.

- Oui. C'est en partie pour ça que je voulais te parler je voudrais … que tu m'aides.

Shaka prit une grande inspiration et retint un sourire vainqueur de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Shun lui facilitait bien la tâche.

- Et j'accepte Shun, je t'aiderais.

Dans la tête du Chevalier d'Or raisonna les mots qu'il avait voulu prononcer :

« Je te formerais »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Quelques instants plus tôt…_

- Aiolia ?

Le Chevalier du Lion se figea sous sa douche brûlante. Son esprit encore vaseux par sa cuite de la veille lui imposait-il des hallucinations auditives ou bien Marine venait-elle réellement de prononcer son nom ? Il n'avait qu'un bref souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir mais il se souvenait tout de même s'être retrouvé seul avec Marine dans son temple. Une seule question le taraudait alors : pourquoi diable s'était-il réveillé seul ?

- Aiolia tu es là ?

C'était bien elle ! Il venait d'entendre la voix de Marine. Il sursauta comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle et arrêta la douche. Pas le moins du monde perturbé de ne pas être du tout présentable devant sa belle, il enroula sa taille dans une serviette blanche et sortit de la salle de bain de son appartement qui était, comme dans tous les autres temples du zodiaque, situé au premier étage. Il déboula dans le salon, mouillé, les cheveux dégoulinant et un sourire de gosse qui vient de découvrir les cadeaux sous le sapin illuminant son visage.

Elle était là, devant elle, fièrement parée de sa chevelure rousse. N'étant pas en service, elle ne portait qu'un jean et une chemise et n'avait pas le visage recouvert de ce masque inexpressif, ce qui permettait à Aiolia d'admirer son visage tout à loisir. Elle lui souriait. Il s'avança, plus heureux que jamais. Que c'était bon de la revoir ! Elle était la seule personne à laquelle il avait pensé coincer dans le néant, elle lui avait manqué bien plus que la fondue au chocolat !

Il la prit dans ses bras, respirant son parfum, tenant fermement contre lui ce corps si chaud aux formes si généreuses. Déesse qu'elle était belle !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui dit-il avec passion.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit ses mains si féminines se refermer sur ses bras mais, au moment où il voulut approfondir le baiser, elle le repoussa. Doucement, mais fermement.

- Aiolia, dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, à propos d'hier …

C'est ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez elle, la façon qu'elle avait de plonger son regard dans le sien sans ciller, sans tourner les yeux, sans les baisser. Une telle franchise, de tels yeux !

- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser mais tu étais ivre…

Ses lèvres dansaient devant lui, des lèvres qu'il avait envie de capturer dans un baiser passionné, les mots roulaient dans cette bouche si tentatrice et devenait non plus un langage, mais une chanson.

- Aiolia tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

Marine ne put retenir un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas changé, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- Bah c'est pas comme si la mort changeait grand-chose au fond, répliqua-t-il en l'attirant plus près de lui.

Les mains autour de ses hanches fines et musclées, Aiolia la sentit frissonner. Qu'avait-elle dit à propos d'hier soir au fait ? Peu importe.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il en tentant un nouveau baiser.

- Non.

Elle s'éloigna de lui avec fermeté et croisa les bras.

- Tu as une mission tu te souviens ?

- Ras la casquette des missions ! Si j'suis revenu à la vie c'est pas pour aller me perdre dans le trou du cul du monde, c'est pour faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime !

- Aiolia … non mais tu t'entends parler ? La Déesse elle-même vous l'a demandé.

- Ouais, mais l'avion part dans deux heures. On a le temps non ?

Elle ne put retenir un rire. Hier soir, elle avait été faible à cause de l'alcool. Certes, le fait de revoir cet homme là, devant elle, vivant, l'avait chamboulé. Lorsqu'Athéna leur avait annoncé que les Chevaliers d'Ors allaient revenir à la vie, ça n'est pas à Aiolia qu'elle avait pensé en premier, mais à cet autre homme qu'elle avait aimé et, lorsqu'elle l'avait revu allonger au sol aux pieds de la statue d'Athéna après sa résurrection, son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Cela lui avait ravivé tant de souvenir. Certes, elle avait été très amoureuse d'Aiolia pendant des années il était un amant tendre, il l'avait traité comme une reine et elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Mais cet homme la hantait. Le trop plein d'alcool de la veille avait ramolli son cœur et elle s'était laissé dépasser par sa faiblesse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle serrait forte. Elle avait été réellement amoureuse d'Aiolia avant sa mort, elle serait capable de l'aimer de nouveau même avec cet autre homme revenu parmi eux.

Mais cependant, elle ne pouvait mentir au Lion, elle était trop attaché à lui pour ça, et puis ça n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte. Elle continuait de le fixer dans les yeux avec intensité alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire charmeur. Faire l'amour avec Aiolia n'avait rien de déplaisant bien au contraire ! Il avait été son premier, mais pas dans son cœur. Il était tendre, il était attentif et passionné jamais personne n'avait autant prit soin d'elle. Mais là n'était pas la question.

- Allez viens, insista le Lion en lui saisissant un bras, laisses-moi t'aimer.

- Non ! Ecoutes-moi.

- Marine …

- Tu m'écoutes ou je m'en vais !

Aiolia sourit et s'arrêta en face d'elle, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

- J'écoute.

Marine prit une inspiration, les yeux décidés.

- Tu étais mort, et je m'étais fait une raison.

Le Lion se figea. Mais qu'était-elle en train de dire ?

- Après ta disparition j'avais le cœur brisé, continua la jeune femme sans se soucier du regard de fauve qui la fixait, mais je m'étais résigné, j'avais accepté l'évidence. Tu étais mort. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier.

- Marine …

- Je te demanderais juste du temps Aiolia. Laisses-moi du temps. Lorsque je me serais convaincu que tout est de nouveau possible avec toi, je reviendrais vers toi.

Le Chevalier d'Or resta sans voix. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Elle se moquait de lui ! Ça n'était pas à elle de prendre cette décision ! Et lui il avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire ou il n'avait le droit que de se taire ? Alors elle lui donnait des ordres comme ça et puis quoi, il devait se taire et accepter sans rien dire !

- Là c'est toi qui te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! argua-t-il en lâchant vivement sa main, putain Marine j'étais mort et je ne pensais qu'à toi ! Je reviens à la vie et la seule chose que je sais c'est que je pourrais enfin vivre avec toi et toi tu me jettes comme un poisson qui pu ?

- Aiolia comprends-moi !

- Nan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre toute façon ?

- Bon, quand tu seras calmé et prédisposé tu reviendras me parler.

Et, sur ces mots, Marine fit volteface et quitta les appartements du Lion. Aiolia la regarda partir, fulminant sur place, les poings serrés. Alors lui il était là pour elle seulement quand elle était d'humeur et pas avant ? Comme si c'était à elle de le mener à la baguette ! La colère s'empara de lui et c'est dans un rugissement qu'il abattit son poing sur le mur. Il avait besoin de se défouler avant son départ. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur. Ses cheveux n'étaient même pas sec qu'il descendit les quelques marches qui le menaient au rez-de-chaussée du temple du Lion. Là, il s'arrêta.

Shun était devant lui, vêtu de sa toge blanche, ses longs cheveux d'émeraude perdus dans le tissu léger, ses yeux d'un vert éclatant qui le fixait intensément, comme apeuré. Dans sa main, il tenait le restant d'un koulouri dont le sucre lui était resté autour de la bouche. Les yeux brûlants d'Aiolia s'attardèrent sur les contours de ses lèvres et ses perles de sucre humide. Son corps se mit à chauffer et il braqua sur le jeune homme un regard de tueur.

Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre ce petit garçon, mais il l'avait toujours trouvé bien trop faible et sensible pour être Chevalier. Quand on était au service d'Athéna on ne pleurait pas pour des broutilles et on ne courrait pas se réfugier dans ses jupes quand il y avait du danger ! Aiolia n'avait rien contre les faibles, il était né pour les protéger, mais il exécrait les Chevaliers faibles. Pour lui ils n'avaient pas d'honneur, pour lui Shun n'avait pas d'honneur. Sans un bruit, le jeune garçon quitta son temple et Aiolia le fixa de son regard intense. Une pensée fugitive lui traversa l'esprit : ce que cette toge lui allait bien, elle dessinait ses courbes délicates et découvrait ses jambes fines. Il poussa un soupir, ignorant cette pensée subversive et partit en direction de la huitième maison. Il avait besoin d'un compagnon d'arme à frapper, et Milo ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Revenu à la vie, Aiolia n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Marine et la combler de bonheur ! Lui qui pensait qu'on les avait fait revenir parce que la paix régnait, il s'était largement fourvoyé. Ils avaient été ressuscité parce qu'une nouvelle Guerre menaçait de nouveau et Marine l'avait déjà oublié ! Comment avait-elle osé ? Il parvint à la maison du Scorpion.

- Hey Milo ! hurla-t-il dans la demeure. Lèves ton cul et viens on va s'entraîner !

Il s'aventura dans le fond droit du temple et trouva les escaliers dissimulés dans l'ombre. De là, il parvint à l'étage et atterrit directement dans le salon du Scorpion qui illustrait tout à fait l'était d'esprit du propriétaire. La télé était allumée sur un fond de neige grésillant, un slip était accroché au lustre, une lampe renversée, une boîte de pizzas vide et des ronflements s'élevaient du canapé.

- T'es même pas levé le pécore ! s'écria Aiolia juste au-dessus de son ami.

Ce dernier sursauta dans un grognement tout droit venu des cordes vocales d'un cochon et se redressa.

- Gard' à ous ! lança-t-il les cheveux en bataille.

Il cligna des yeux, incertain puis reconnu son frère d'arme une fois qu'il eut fait la mise au point.

- Aiolia ! Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ici ? Pis il est quelle heure ?

- Pas loin de dix heures, lèves toi.

- Quoi ! Mais espèce de glandu pourquoi tu viens me réveiller à une heure pareille après une cuite ?

- Mais viens j'te dis ! On va s'entraîner.

Milo se leva de son canapé, se grattant très raffinement la fesse droite en pointant un doigt sur le Chevalier du Lion qui le fixait, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Je vais te mettre un pain dans la gueule quelque chose de violent !

Oui, Milo était de très mauvais poil au réveil, c'était connu dans tout le Sanctuaire. Mais le très fier Aiolia ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il continuait de fixer son compère avec colère. Milo l'abandonna là et se dirigea droit vers sa cuisine en continuant de grommeler. Le Lion resta seul dans le salon, immobile, à repenser à Marine. C'était inconcevable qu'une femme si noble et fière lui ait fait un coup pareil. Il suivit son ami et s'appuya contre le mur, regardant le Scorpion ouvrir le frigo en baillant, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon bleu sur lequel un scorpion noir était dessiné. Très sexy.

- Nom d'un chien ce que j'ai mal au crâne !

- Milo ?

- Mouais ?

- Je crois que Marine m'a plaqué.

Le grec aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers son ami, ne sachant trop que dire. Il était de notoriété publique que, pour ce qui était d'écouter, de réconforter et de conseiller, Milo n'était pas le meilleur dans ces cas-là. Il était même le pire dans le domaine. Ceci dit, il était le mieux placé pour savoir comme Aiolia aimait la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui, alors qu'il venait d'avoir son armure d'or, il avait été tellement heureux qu'il avait rayonné de bonheur et, par transmission, avait rendu Milo heureux. Là, Aiolia n'avait plus l'air si joyeux.

- Merde, dit simplement le Scorpion en fixant son ami, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Aiolia lui raconta la visite matinale de la jeune femme, l'explication qu'elle lui avait fournie. Milo poussa le soupir de celui qui en était sûr et à qui ce genre de chose était déjà arrivé.

- Ouais 'fin ça c'est quand même une excuse bidon, argua-t-il en sortant une bouteille de lait du frigo, toute façon les femmes c'est toutes des emmerdeuses, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps. Nous les mecs on est moins chiant, si tu virais homo tu serais bien plus tranquille.

- Tu m'aides pas vraiment là.

- Ouais je sais bien mais j'ai toujours été une bille à ce jeu-là moi.

Aiolia poussa un soupir, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il semblait avoir perdu de sa fougue. Que lui importait de revenir à la vie si la femme qu'il aimait ne l'acceptait plus près d'elle ?

- Je l'aimais tellement, murmura-t-il les yeux bas.

- Hey ! coupa Milo en s'approchant de lui. Rien n'est perdu, elle t'a pas jeté ! Elle t'a demandé du temps alors laisses lui du temps !

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami de toujours. Dès qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient immédiatement plu. Compagnon de bêtise, ami de désastre, duo tempétueux. Milo aimait séduire, plaire et rendre les gens fou d'amour pour lui. Aiolia aimait le contact charnel, l'amour et le sexe. Au fond, ils étaient semblables, mais d'une façon différente. Le Scorpion tapota doucement son compagnon d'arme et lui dit :

- Où si tu veux tu peux aussi virer homo.

Shun marchait doucement sur le sol sec et aride du Sanctuaire. Même vêtu de cette toge légère, il avait chaud dans ce pays brûlant. Après que Shaka l'ait quitté sur le Cap Sounion en lui promettant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui, le jeune Andromède était resté un moment à observer la mer avant de se redresser et redescendre aux arènes se changer les idées. Il se sentait libéré, enfin Maître de ses actes. Il était encore tôt, mais quelques entraînements avaient déjà courts. Des gardes, des apprentis.

Mais, hormis tous ces hommes, Shun put identifier deux cosmos en plein effort qu'il connaissait. Il bifurqua vers une arène légèrement en retrait, quelque peu étonné de ressentir autant de rage et de désespoir dans ces cosmos. Il arriva à l'air d'entraînement et y découvrir Aiolia et son ami Milo en plein combat. N'utilisant pas leurs attaques personnelles de peur de se blesser mutuellement, les deux hommes échangeaient des coups de combat rapproché avec une maîtrise qui le rendrait presque jaloux. Vêtus tout deux de tenues de combat, ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes à la stature fière et noble. Au vu de la transpiration qui faisait briller leur peau, ils étaient là depuis un moment.

Shun s'installa dans les arènes comme Shaka l'avait fait quelques heures plutôt pour l'observer lui. Les deux hommes étaient d'une force quasiment égale, la force brute de Milo compensant son manque de vitesse face au Chevalier le plus rapide du Sanctuaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'observation, les yeux de Shun s'accrochaient de plus en plus sur le Lion. Ses muscles qui roulaient sous cette peau dorée, ce visage concentré et crispé, ses cheveux brun flamboyant qui collait à son visage et ses yeux bleus, déterminés, brillant. Shun soupira. Milo était fort de son côté, résistant vaillamment, l'emportant même parfois. Mais Aiolia avait quelque chose en plus, une force qui faisait naître dans ses reins un feu qui n'était pas déplaisant.

Shun rougit. C'était quoi ces manières ? D'ordinaire lui si sage, si prude. Et puis il y avait Hyôga, complètement aux antipodes d'Aiolia, discret, calme et si doux. Le Lion était bien trop impétueux. Fier. Majestueux. Fort. Rayonnant. C'était un Chevalier Roi. Shun détourna le regard, gêné de ses propres pensés. Bof, après tout pas de honte à avoir, il était un adolescent et ses hormones parlaient souvent pour lui, c'était dans l'air du temps.

Shun jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au combat. D'un coup de pied circulaire absolument parfait, Aiolia éloigna Milo de lui dans un rugissement qui fit trembler le jeune homme. Il était si viril, si puissant ! Shun soupira, appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main, le coude sur les genoux. Il fixait l'horizon. La mer étant derrière lui, il ne voyait que de la roche jaune et brune à perte de vue.

Shaka avait dit qu'il l'aiderait, qu'il trouverait une solution dont il lui ferait part plus tard dans la journée. Quelle était-elle ? Un entraînement ? Non, si Shaka lui prodiguait un entraînement personnel, il aurait fait de lui son disciple. C'était ridicule.

- Hey Shun !

Le jeune homme sursauta et braqua de nouveau son regard sur les deux Chevaliers d'Ors qui venaient vers lui.

- Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ou tu préfères lézarder ? demanda Milo dans un sourire, essoufflé.

- Une crevette comme ça ne s'entraîne pas, répliqua Aiolia en le fixant gravement, elle se cache.

Milo tourna ses yeux bleus vers son ami, un sourcil arqué. Il reconnaissait lui aussi que la façon d'agir de Shun n'était pas très noble, mais de là à le traiter de cette façon non, sûrement pas. La mauvaise humeur d'Aiolia lui faisait dire des bêtises il ne voyait que ça, sinon pourquoi le Lion serait-il si mauvais avec le petit ? Ça n'était pas son genre d'être si méchant, sa colère devait être la principale cause.

De son côté, Shun ravala sa fierté avec courage. Aiolia ne l'aimait définitivement pas et il commençait à voir le fond du problème. Selon le Chevalier du Lion, il était un froussard, un pleurnichard qui venait se réfugier derrière sa Déesse face au danger et, il avait raison. Tout doucement, Shun se leva. Une brise tiède fit voler ses cheveux et sa toge puis il fit volteface et s'en fut sans dire un mot.

Aiolia regarda le jeune homme partir tout comme il l'avait fait dans sa maison, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça avec lui ? lui demanda son ami avec force.

- Et comment j'suis ?

- T'es un vrai connard voilà ce que t'es ! Shun y est pour rien si ta meuf t'a plaqué.

Aiolia ignora superbement la réplique et continua d'observer le garçon qui s'éloignait.

- Pourquoi t'es si con avec lui ? insista Milo.

Le problème, c'est que le Lion commençait à se poser la même question. Qu'avait-il contre Shun ? Rien au fond.

_L'île de la Reine Morte…_

Ikki déposa son sac de voyage et la boîte contenant son armure divine sur le sol et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette petite maison de pierre isolée et poussiéreuse depuis la fin des guerres près de sept mois plus tôt. Sept mois de paix et de félicité et les Dieux étaient revenus les hanter. Ils devaient certainement s'ennuyer. Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tira une chaise au milieu de la seule et unique pièce de la petite maisonnette et s'y installa. Cet endroit était cher à son cœur malgré ce qu'il y avait vécu. L'île de la Reine Morte, l'endroit où il avait suivit son entraînement auprès de Guilty, son Maître et d'Esméralda, sa fille.

La douce et belle Esméralda qui était morte sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire avait hanté son cœur et son esprit pendant longtemps. Si Shun ne l'avait pas aidé à s'adoucir, peut-être le hanterait-elle toujours. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec nostalgie qu'il repensait à elle, mais ne se sentait plus coupable de sa mort. Elle n'avait été qu'une victime de plus dans la cruauté du monde, sa mort l'avait aidé à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Lorsque Saori les avait avertis trois jours plus tôt qu'elle retournerait au Sanctuaire accompagné de Shun pour accueillir les Chevaliers d'Ors qui allaient être ramené à la vie, elle leur avait autorisé quelques jours de vacance avant que les choses sérieuses ne recommencent.

Aussi, Hyôga était retourné en Sibérie Orientale, à l'Isba là où il avait suivit son entraînement et obtenu son armure. Depuis la mort de son Maître Chevalier de Crystal, Hyôga avait hérité du territoire et du village de paysans. Il avait pour mission de les protéger, de les aider et de leur apporter aide et réconfort. C'est pour les prévenir qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte était imminente qu'il y était retourné, pour qu'ils puissent tous pouvoir se protéger le moment venu. Le Chevalier du Cygne était un homme qui endossait ses responsabilités sans sourciller, qui n'en avait pas peur et s'en occupait avec courage et fierté. Il était fiable et fort.

Shiryu était retourné aux Cinq Pics de Rozan, en Chine, retrouver sa Shunrei. Ikki sourit. Il en avait de la chance, le Chevalier du Dragon, qu'une douce et jolie jeune fille attende patiemment son retour en s'occupant de la maisonnée. Shiryu aimait tellement la belle chinoise que même le cœur solitaire du brûlant Phénix en avait été attendrit. Shiryu non plus n'avait pas peur des responsabilités, il faut dire que s'occuper d'une femme était sans doute plus dur que de s'occuper d'un village tout entier ! Mais l'amour faisait faire des folies, et Ikki était persuadé que dans peu de temps, la jeune Shunrei leur pondrait certainement le digne rejeton du Chevalier du Dragon. Enfin, ça n'était qu'une opinion personnelle.

Seiya quant à lui était resté au Japon, à défaut de ne pouvoir aller au Sanctuaire– sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, Athéna le leur avait formellement interdit – il était donc retourné à l'orphelinat de la fondation Graad pour compter fleurette à Miho. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient d'avantage rapprochés maintenant que les guerres étaient terminées. Enfin, plus maintenant. Cependant le Chevalier de Pégase était un coureur de jupons invétérés ! Même Ikki, qui n'aimait pas trop s'attacher à une femme plus d'une nuit, n'en faisait pas autant ! Il était persuadé que son cadet avait une vie sexuelle plus trépidante que la sienne aussi, la jeune Miho restait légèrement en retrait, sentant certainement qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à Seiya. Enfin, peut-être le jeune homme s'assagirait-il avec le temps. Peut-être. Un jour.

Et Shun. Son petit frère si tendre et si heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre se trouvait désormais au Sanctuaire, caché comme un lapereau parmi douze des hommes les plus forts de la Terre. Qu'il devait se sentir seul et abandonné entouré de Chevaliers qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Ikki ressentit une légère pointe d'inquiétude et de fureur faire bouillir son sang. S'il apprenait que certains d'entre eux faisaient des misères à son petit frère, il allait en brûler des fiertés ! Lors du départ d'Athéna et Shun pour la Grèce, Ikki avait déjà mi les voiles depuis quelques heures. Les aux revoir, il détestait ça, et il savait que son cadet le comprenait. Il ne pouvait donc qu'espérer que son petit frère soit bien arrivé, installé, et pas trop effrayé seul sans ses amis. Ikki sentait bien que l'absence de Shun allait lui peser également. Ne pas le sentir se blottir contre son corps la nuit, ne pas sentir ses cheveux contre son visage lorsqu'il le serrait fort, ne pas sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Le Phénix se redressa vivement, sentant que son esprit s'abandonnait bien trop vite et trop facilement à des pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire là. La pièce remplie de poussière avait besoin d'un petit coup de balais. Mais Shun occupait trop son esprit, son désir pour lui ne se tarissait pas au contraire ! Plus le petit Andromède était loin de lui et plus il y pensait, plus il s'inquiétait. Shun était un jeune homme maintenant, un jeune homme qui lui avait demandé, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, si quand on embrassait quelqu'un on m'était réellement sa langue dans sa bouche. Un jeune homme au corps sensible qui s'éveillait à la curiosité du toucher des mains d'une autre, qui n'allait pas tarder à demander des conseils à son grand frère sur la sexualité. Un jeune homme devenu grand, qui se laisserait peut-être séduire sur le domaine sacré, là où il faisait quarante degrés à l'ombre et où douze hommes s'y promenaient souvent avec ne serait-ce qu'un pagne sur le corps tellement la chaleur était suffocante, et dont cinquante pourcent de ces hommes adultes et chauds étaient homosexuels. Peut-être Shun laisserait-il l'un de ses hommes le toucher, lui faire découvrir tout ce que son grand frère voulait lui faire découvrir de ses propres mains ?

Ikki s'empara rageusement des draps du lit de paille et les secoua de toutes ses forces. Des volutes de fumées et de poussières s'élevèrent dans la pièce et le firent toussoter. C'était si dense que la pièce devint vite irrespirable et força le Chevalier Phénix à sortir de la maisonnette en toussant. Se penchant en avant, il appuya ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit doucement sa respiration. La jalousie avait fait grimper la température de son corps avec violence et il transpirait, les sourcils froncés, dessinant une ride de frustration au milieu de son front, pile là où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Le premier qui touchait à son petit frère aurait à faire à la colère du Phénix.

Il se redressa en reniflant, fixant le soleil qui dardait sur les terres de l'île ses rayons meurtriers. Située pile sous l'équateur, ce bout de terre chaude était en fait un volcan toujours actif qui saturait l'air d'une odeur nauséabonde et déversait continuellement une rivière de lave depuis son ventre. Depuis qu'elle avait été détruite par les Chevaliers Noirs il y a plusieurs années, un petit village avait été construit aux abords de l'océan, comme une douce promesse. Un village qu'Ikki surveillait depuis son volcan, comme un gardien, une ombre protectrice que personne ne voyait. Mais, étrangement, les villageois semblaient savoir qu'il était ici, qu'il veillait sur eux. Aussi, lorsque les Chevaliers d'Argent du Paon et du Lotus étaient arrivés ici il y a deux ans pour le retrouver, les villageois avaient tenté de le protéger à leur tour, refusant de dévoiler sa position. Ikki avait une dette envers le chef du village qui était mort ce jour-là pour protéger son sommeil et sa guérison aussi, il avait mit un point d'honneur à protéger ce village.

Le regard tourné vers l'est où il apercevait le toit des maisons, Ikki resta un instant à l'observer avant de s'en retourner vers sa maisonnette pour la nettoyer. Athéna leur avait accordé quelques jours de répits, car ils savaient tous qu'Hadès finirait par réussir à sortir des Enfers, d'ici quelques jours ou quelques mois comment savoir ? Aussi, la plupart d'entre eux étaient retournés sur leurs lieux d'entraînement pour retrouver leur âme de Chevalier et s'entraîner de nouveau. Tous, sauf Seiya qui n'avait pas accès au Sanctuaire.

Le soleil avait amorcé sa descente vers l'horizon lorsqu'Ikki ressortit de la pièce unique recouverte d'un toit, couvert de poussière, de terre et de sueur. Il avait bien travaillé, la maison était de nouveau habitable. Mais il ne faisait pas encore nuit et il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Il partit alors en direction du ravin qui s'était créé lors de l'explosion causée par les Chevaliers Noirs afin de se faire un petit entraînement approvisé.

_La Sibérie Orientale…_

La plaine blanche, déserte et glacée était balayée par un vent violent qui faisait s'envoler des centaines de flocons de neige, dressant un rideau cotonneux sur tout le périmètre. On y voyait pas à vingt centimètres devant soit. Cependant, Hyôga avançait dans la poudreuse tête basse, sans même regarder devant lui, se guidant avec son cosmos. L'Isba, là où son Maître l'avait entraîné et où lui-même y avait été entraîné par Camus du Verseau avait été baigné et entouré par tant de cosmos de Chevaliers des Glaces qu'il semblait posséder le sien propre aujourd'hui. Hyôga n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par son rayonnement, des buches de bois dans les mains. Il était arrivé au cottage voici quelques heures et, sans même prendre le temps de bien s'installer, déposer ses affaires ou même mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison laissée à l'abandon depuis plusieurs mois, il avait enfilé son Armure Divine et était descendu au village afin de se montrer aux villageois, les rassurer par sa présence.

Le chef de village et Jacob étaient si heureux de le revoir qu'ils lui avaient offert une boisson chaude et ces quelques buches de bois pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer en rentrant à l'Isba. Tous ces visages qui rayonnaient de joie à le voir de retour lui avait réchauffé le cœur aussi, il n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter tout de suite. Il mettrait le chef de village au courant demain pour le danger qui menaçait de nouveau l'humanité.

Devant lui, une ombre se dessina. L'Isba était en vu. Hyôga accéléra légèrement le pas car, même vêtu de son manteau en peau d'ours, il commençait sérieusement à se les peler à crapahuter comme ça dans la neige ! Arrivé devant la cabane faite toute de bois isolée par des couches de terre mélangées à des couches de tissu et de peau de bête, il tapa des pieds sur le pas de la porte pour les décrotter de toute cette neige qui s'y était collé et poussa la porte. Aussitôt, une odeur bien connu de viande séchée mélangé au feu de bois arriva à ses narines et fit remonter à lui des foules de souvenir. Lui et son Maître occupés à faire la cuisine tous les deux, lui et Isaac luttant au milieu du salon en l'absence de leur Maître qui le leur avait pourtant formellement interdit alors qu'il se rendait au village, et puis eux, tous les trois, ici, à discuter et échanger leurs impressions et leurs avis sur ce que doit être un Chevalier.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et le noir s'abattit alors. Se dirigeant à l'aveuglette dans la petite maison, Hyôga déposa ses buches aux pieds de la petite cheminée, sortit une petite bougie d'un placard de la petite cuisine et l'alluma grâce à un briquet qu'il avait trouvé dans sa poche. Une faible lueur l'éclaira alors, vacillante, et il put s'exercé à allumer le feu de la cheminée. Il s'agissait là de la toute première leçon donnée par le Chevalier Crystal : savoir allumer un feu par tous les temps, on ne sait jamais, et s'il se retrouvait seul dans la toundra à devoir survivre face au froid mordant et mortel ? En quelques instants, un feu timide commença à s'élever et réchauffer le cottage. Hyôga se frotta les bras en soufflant doucement sur le feu puis se redressa.

Il poussa la porte d'une petite annexe à la maison qui servait d'entrepôt pour la nourriture, la boisson, les linges et les draps. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Quelques boîtes de conserves bonnes encore pour les trois années à venir, quelques saucissons séchés pendaient du plafond et des vêtements d'enfants étaient entreposés dans des sacs en plastique, comme des reliques. Hyôga s'en approcha et effleura doucement le sac de ses doigts. Mais il se ravisa. Finie la nostalgie, finis les souvenirs tristes et étouffants. Tout ceci était derrière lui. Sans hésiter, il s'empara d'un gros sac en plastique noir qui contenait les draps propres, quelques boîtes de conserve, des fruits secs, des céréales protégées dans un autre sac puis sortit de l'annexe. De retour dans le salon, il fut accablé par la brusque chaleur qui y régnait et se hâta de retirer son manteau.

Occupé à vérifier si la bouteille de gaz de la cuisinière en avait encore dans le ventre, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Athéna leur avait demandé de prendre quelques vacances avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment sérieuses. En réalité, en disant « vacances »,elle avait plutôt voulu leur spécifier qu'il leur fallait s'isoler, retrouver le Chevalier qui était en eux en prévision de la suite.

Alors chacun était retourné sur son lieu d'entraînement avec le cœur lourd. Sauf Shiryu. Ah quand on fait le chemin en sachant qu'une jeune fille charmante, aimante et douce vous accueillerait à bras ouvert, on a le sourire c'est sûr. Ikki était partit tôt, sans que personne ne le voit, sans même dire au revoir à son petit frère, fidèle à lui-même quoi. Seiya était resté au Japon, à l'orphelinat, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer avant une bataille. Et Shun. Shun était au Sanctuaire, seul entouré de douze hommes. Le cœur de Hyôga se serra en pensant au jeune Andromède. Il l'avait embrassé … mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Sur le coup ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, sur l'instant il en avait eu envie et avait trouvé ça agréable, et seulement agréable. Si la question lui était posée : était-il amoureux de Shun ? Il répondrait sans hésiter : non. Certes, il éprouvait de fort sentiment fraternel pour le jeune homme, bien plus qu'il n'en éprouvait pour Seiya ou Shiryu. Un lien indéfectible l'unissait à Shun depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie dans le temple de la Balance deux ans plus tôt. Ils étaient liés, indéniablement, et ils le seraient encore pour des années mais il n'y avait pas d'amour, il n'y en avait jamais eu ! Tout du moins, pour sa part.

La déclaration d'amour de Shun l'avait ébranlé, même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître – après tout il était fort à ce petit jeu, il n'était pas un Chevalier des Glaces pour rien – mais ensuite, Zeus était venu de l'Olympe leur annoncé cette nouvelle, ordonnant à Shun de se terrer au Sanctuaire comme un animal effrayé et là Hyôga avait réalisé que peut-être ne se verraient-ils plus avant un moment. Il avait voulu lui laisser un bon souvenir. En un clic, la gazinière s'alluma et il posa sa casserole pleine d'un cassoulet froid sur les plaques chauffantes où brûlait un feu bleu. Il eut une grimace de dégoût. Il se haïssait. Il avait embrassé Shun sans aucune raison, à présent le jeune homme devait croire qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils sortaient même peut-être ensemble et s'étreindraient comme un véritable couple à leur retrouvaille. Alors que c'était faux. Hyôga se détestait, il se dégoûtait, et puis pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'attendre ?

Certes, il n'était pas très rassuré que son petit frère se retrouve parmi douze hommes dont plus de la moitié devaient être gays, mais était-ce une raison ? Non, certainement pas. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Shun, il ne voulait pas briser son petit cœur si fragile, si tendre. Mais il avait merdé sur ce coup-là ! Les yeux perdus dans les flammes vertes et bleus du gaz, Hyôga pensa alors à Ikki. Et si Shun se mettait à pleurer en se vautrant dans les bras de son aîné, scandant que Hyôga lui avait volé son premier baiser avant de le jeter comme un malpropre, sûr qu'il se prendrait une sacrée rouste ! Bah, avec le mal que le Phénix avait à supporter le froid, s'il venait se cacher ici à l'Isba, il ne le suivrait certainement pas. Mais alors, il devrait y rester cacher toute sa vie !

Hyôga soupira de lassitude, tira la chaise de la table qui ornait le milieu du salon, s'y installa et laissa tomber son front sur le bois dans un bruit mate. Il était un imbécile, et il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il lui faudrait affronter son erreur et accepter de prendre une branlée de la part du Phénix un point c'est tout. Dans la vie d'un Chevalier, pas de concessions.

_A Rozan, en Chine…_

Shiryu soupira de bien être et de joie à la vue de la maison près de l'énorme cascade qui grondait encore. Il était de retour chez lui, et c'est fou ce que ça faisait du bien. Le souvenir de la douce Shunrei se dessina dans son esprit et son sourire devint plus grand encore. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Shun dans la cuisine de la Fondation un jour avant qu'il ne parte lui avait fait comprendre, inconsciemment que oui Shunrei était la bonne, elle serait sa femme et aujourd'hui, il lui déclarerait son amour.

L'avenir était incertain, ça il l'avait bien compris. Ils avaient cru que la paix était enfin installée sur Terre et ils s'étaient trompés, entre temps le Dragon n'avait pas prit la peine de parler à Shunrei et à présent, il avait peur de manquer de temps. Son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, la boîte contenant son armure divine sur le dos, il reprit son ascension. Que la pauvre Shunrei devait se sentir seule depuis la mort de leur Maître Dohko, l'homme qui l'avait recueillit et élever. Il imaginait alors son sourire, ses yeux brillants de larmes de joie, sa gêne évidente lorsqu'elle se blottirait dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Il accéléra le pas. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, il avait perdu son temps trop souvent à faire passer son devoir de Chevalier avant son devoir d'homme.

Lorsqu'il parvint à quelques mètres de la maison, il parcouru le lien par son cosmos et s'imprégna de sa sérénité. Il sentit immédiatement la douce aura de Shunrei qui se trouvait dans la maison, et son cœur se gonfla. Que cette sensation chaleureuse pleine d'amour et de compassion lui avait manqué, et encore bien plus que ce qu'il avait cru. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille surgit devant lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, son corps gracile et cette tunique chinoise en soie qui lui allait si bien. Elle resta quelques secondes figée devant lui, n'osant y croire, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle courut vers lui avec bonheur.

- Shiryu !

Le jeune homme la réceptionna contre lui à bras ouvert, son sac de voyage s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd et il serra le corps chaud contre le sien. Que c'était bon de la retrouver ! Plongeant son visage dans ces cheveux d'une douceur infinie il en respira le parfum avec volupté.

La jeune fille en fut sans doute troublée car elle s'éloigna doucement de lui, le rouge aux joues et joignit ses mains devant elle.

- Bon retour à la maison, dit-elle doucement dans un sourire, installes-toi tu dois être fatigué, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

Il récupéra son sac et la suivit dans la maisonnée. En entrant, il sentit toutes ses énergies négatives s'envoler, tout son stress était resté à l'extérieur, le salon était chaud et douillet, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Avec un sourire, il alla déposer son sac et la boîte de son armure divine au sol dans sa chambre, parcourut la pièce du regard et prit une profonde inspiration. Tout son corps était parfaitement détendu, serein, enfin.

- Shiryu ? l'appela la voix douce. Tu veux que je te fasse un poulet au curry pour ton déjeuner ? Je sais que c'est ton préféré.

Le Dragon sourit et se retourna, croisant le regard tendre de la jeune fille. Son cœur se gonfla. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il attendu si longtemps ? Tout doucement, il s'approcha et lui prit tendrement la main. Shunrei rougit de plus belle et un sourire conquis se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Et si on allait se promener sur la rive plutôt ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

La jeune fille le suivit, heureuse, et ils sortirent tous deux dans la fraicheur matinale. Ici, à quelques mètres d'altitude, il faisait bien moins chaud qu'au Japon, et Shiryu ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Le bruit rugissant de la cascade fit remonter en lui quelques souvenirs nostalgiques et il s'y abandonna dans un sourire. Combien d'heures avait-il passé sur ce promontoire à écouter les sages paroles de son Maître ? Combien de méditation avait-il pratiqué ici-même, éclaboussé par l'eau violente et tournoyante. Jamais il n'avait fléchi, jamais il n'avait regretté un seul instant cet entraînement certes sévère, mais juste. Aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'avant, il était éternellement redevable à Dohko de la Balance.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Shiryu et Shunrei avancèrent lentement sur la rive de la rivière qui traversait la vallée de Rozan. Le Chevalier du Dragon n'était pas pressé, il avait tout son temps aujourd'hui, il était en vacance jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès se manifeste et que les Dieux préviennent Athéna de son évasion des Enfers, qui elle-même les préviendrait. Il espérait juste que le Dieu des Morts leur laisserait un peu de temps.

Ils se promenèrent aux bords de la rivière durant un peu plus d'une heure avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la maisonnée et la jeune fille, dont un magnifique sourire avait orné ses lèvres depuis le début de leur promenade, se rua dans la cuisine tout guillerette.

- Et maintenant je vais te préparer à manger ! dit-elle avec entrain.

Shiryu la suivit doucement, souriant, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte en la regardant s'activer parmi les placards. Il sentait que c'était le bon moment pour lui dire, pour lui parler. Mais se fut finalement elle qui rompit de nouveau le silence :

- Dis-moi, tu vas resté longtemps ou tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa question qui resta en suspens et le cœur de Shiryu se serra malgré lui. Cette tristesse dans cette belle voix, il l'avait entendu si souvent. Mais c'est avec calme et sérénité qu'il répondit :

- Shunrei, les Dieux sont venus nous prévenir qu'Hadès risquait de s'échapper des Enfers pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

La jeune fille se figea, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, mais elle ne trembla pas.

- Shun a du partir pour le Sanctuaire pour se protéger du Dieu, continua Shiryu en s'approchant doucement, Saori nous a autorisé quelques jours de vacance.

- Alors tu repartiras ?

- Oui.

Shunrei se retourna, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Chaque fois cette même colère, cette même indignation dans son regard abyssal, qui semblait lui crier : alors pour nous il n'y aura pas de paix ?

- Ça ne se finira donc jamais ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes. Je sais bien qu'il s'agit de ton devoir de Chevalier mais … je … ne veux plus être seule …

Sa voix se brisa doucement et elle baissa la tête, peut-être légèrement honteuse, totalement résignée à accepter son sort une nouvelle fois. Shiryu était bien conscient de sa souffrance, de sa solitude surtout depuis la mort de Dohko. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré seule dans cette maison ? Combien de fois avait-elle prié pour lui, comme lorsque sa bonté et sa compassion l'avait sauvé de Masque de Mort dans la maison du Cancer deux ans plus tôt ? Rien que d'imaginer la jeune fille ainsi triste et abandonnée, quelque chose se brisa en lui, quelque chose jaillit de son cœur, enfin libéré. Quelque chose qu'il avait enfouit pendant trop longtemps.

Tendrement, il tendit les mains et saisit le visage de Shunrei pour redressa son regard vers le sien.

- Je pourrais te promettre qu'il s'agit de la dernière guerre, dit-il doucement, et qu'après ça je serais près de toi, toujours. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est mon devoir et ça je sais que tu l'as bien compris mais, Shunrei, te quitter est chaque fois plus dur.

La jeune fille eut de nouveau le rose aux joues. Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shiryu de lui déclarer ce genre de chose, d'ordinaire il s'éloignait volontairement d'elle afin de se protéger et de la protéger également et lui restait froid et totalement fermé. Cette lueur dans les yeux de son Dragon, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

- Cependant, continua Shiryu sur le ton de la confidence, si je te jure que je t'aime de toute mon âme Shunrei, ça tu peux le croire !

La chaleur dans tout son corps était tellement intense qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Que venait-il de lui dire ?

- Je regrette tellement de ne pas te l'avoir di plus tôt ma Shunrei mais crois-moi, je t'aime !

- Shiryu …

C'était trop beau, c'était trop inespéré, celui pour qui son cœur de jeune fille battait si fort depuis des années venait de lui déclarer son amour. Elle avait fini par y renoncer, se faisant à l'idée que, dans la vie d'un Chevalier, seule sa Déesse compte. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais réussir à se faire une place dans son cœur, qu'il était totalement dévoué à Athéna. Mais peut-être que tous ses efforts avaient fini par porter ses fruits, peut-être qu'avant d'être un Chevalier, Shiryu était un homme finalement. Le visage de cet homme dont elle était si éperdument amoureuse depuis des années se rapprocha du sien et elle ferma les yeux, le cœur battant si fort qu'il en était douloureux. Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin en un baiser tendre, timide et innocent.

Lorsqu'ils se fixèrent de nouveau, la jeune femme sourit et se blottit tendrement entre les bras puissants du Dragon, heureuse.

_Au Japon, à l'orphelinat…_

Seiya s'étira dans un bâillement bruyant et sauta du lit avant de commencer presque immédiatement ses pompes matinales. Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait bien être mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel par cette belle journée de début d'été et un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans sa chambre, faisant volter les rideaux. Trois jours qu'il vivait sur les dents. Hadès n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et bien lui non plus ! Il avait sa revanche à prendre sur le Dieu des Enfers, cet être certes divin mais maléfique qui avait osé porter la main sur Athéna et à cause de qui il était resté alité puis en fauteuil roulant pendant presque quatre mois ! Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de lui-même il avait bien l'intention de botter les fesses à ce mauvais perdant !

Le Chevalier Pégase n'était pas homme à laisser sa Déesse et ses amis courir un danger. Certes, Athéna craignait plus que personne la vengeance du Dieu, mais Shun avait également du souci à se faire. Seiya avait été le premier à le voir, le premier et le seul à assister à la transformation de son compagnon d'arme en un puissant Dieu des Morts, il avait également été témoin de l'immense effort que Shun avait fournit pour résister à cette domination divine. Hadès n'allait pas en rester là, un petit humain avait osé lui tenir tête, lui résister et si Ikki n'avait pas été aussi faible face à son frère, Hadès aurait été vaincu tellement facilement ! Seiya mettait un point d'honneur à protéger ses amis, il en avait fait le serment ! Hadès paierait pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa Déesse, ses amis et aux Chevaliers d'Ors. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci devaient certainement être revenus à la vie à présent et il avait hâte de les revoir ! Quelle chance Shun avait d'avoir assisté à leur réveil.

Légèrement essoufflé et le corps en sueur, Seiya se redressa et s'étira de nouveau. A présent, à la douche ! Il retira son caleçon dans la toute petite salle de bain annexe à sa chambre et alluma le jet d'eau. A l'entente du bruit qui régnait dans les couloirs, les petits venaient d'être levés. Il sourit. L'effervescence, toute cette énergie requinquait ses propres batteries avec une telle efficacité. L'orphelinat de la Fondation Graad, là où lui et ses quatre compagnons de Bronze s'étaient rencontrés avant d'être envoyé dans leur différent camps d'entraînement était une source inépuisable d'énergie bienfaitrice et vivifiante, Seiya aimait revenir ici entre deux batailles, il avait prit cette habitude depuis le Tournoi Galactique lorsque Miho désirait lui changer les idées entre chaque combat.

Seiya se glissa sous le jet chaud. En pensant à Miho, il n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde que la jeune fille lui résisterait autant ! Elle qui lui était si dévoué depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés enfants à l'orphelinat, lorsqu'elle lui portait des nouvelles de sa sœur aînée, à présent chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche sournoise pour lui voler un baiser ou passer ses mains sur sa taille, elle se faufilait loin de ses bras comme une anguille évite un filet de pêche. Décidément, il ne comprenait toujours rien aux femmes ! Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était les pouvoirs du sexe et ses bienfaits. Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, Seiya ne s'en passait pas. Oui, il aimait les femmes et après ? Il aimait leur tendresse, leur ventre chaud, leur douceur, leur voix si mélodieuse lorsqu'il leur faisait l'amour.

Les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers l'eau qui jaillissait violemment du pommeau, Seiya se remémora cette première fois. C'était à Asgard, après la bataille contre Poséidon lui et ses amis avaient ramenés Athéna à la surface, dans le royaume du Grand Nord, par là où ils étaient descendus. Hilda de Polaris et sa jeune sœur Flamme les avaient accueillis dans leur château pour la nuit et les Chevaliers avaient pu se reposer, épuisés, brisés, ils avaient tous dormis comme des masses cette nuit-là. Le temps que Saori récupère ils avaient passé toute une semaine dans le château. Un soir, les intendantes du palais s'étaient montrées avec eux beaucoup plus gentilles que d'habitudes. Cinq d'entre elles s'étaient introduites dans chacune des chambres individuelles qu'occupaient Seiya et ses amis. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ni lui ni Shiryu, Hyôga et Ikki n'avaient été réticent. Pour les trois premiers il s'agissait même de leur première nuit passée dans les bras d'une femme, pour le dernier c'était autre chose car le Chevalier Phénix était déjà, à l'époque, connaisseur en la matière. Pour Shun, la chose s'était passé tout autrement. Le matin, alors que ses quatre compagnons s'extasiait sur la nuit géniale qu'ils venaient de passer, Seiya revoyait encore nettement Shun faire irruption dans la pièce, paniqué, pour se jeter sur son frère et lui révéler qu'une femme l'avait agressé dans son lit et qu'il avait fuit hors de sa chambre pour se retrouver à dormir dans la baignoire. Tous avaient ri, bien sûr, et sur le coup Seiya n'avait pas prêté attention à cette histoire. Pour lui, la gêne évidente de son camarade Andromède tenait surtout de sa timidité mais en réalité, Shun était gay, c'est tout. Et ça, il en était certain, il ne saurait dire comment – peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ni entendu s'intéresser à une femme– mais il en était certain.

Sa douche finie, il enfila rapidement un jogging et un tee-shirt avant de sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers le réfectoire dont l'espace pouvait accueillir pas moins de cent enfants, l'endroit ayant été agrandit. Seiya pénétra dans l'immense pièce et aussitôt, un vacarme assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans. Les enfants parlaient, riaient, criaient, déjà si énergiques à une heure si matinale ! Le Chevalier Pégase fut accueillit par quelques acclamations de bienvenu et rejoint vite Miho au bout d'une table qui leur était réservé.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

- Bah y'a pas une sortie au musée de prévue cet après midi ?

Miho pouffa de rire et avala ses céréales de travers. Elle toussota, emportée par son hilarité.

- Bah quoi ? lança Seiya, légèrement vexé.

- Excuses-moi, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ta tasse de thé de te cultiver.

- Miho, j'suis en vacance là. J'ai vraiment envie de penser à autre chose.

La jeune fille retrouva son sérieux d'un seul coup et fixa Seiya dans les yeux.

- Ça me fait mal de dire ça, reprit celui-ci en touillant ses céréales lentement avec son doigt, mais même si je répondrais toujours présent à Saori dès qu'elle aura besoin de moi, je suis bien pressé que tout ceci se termine. J'ai seize ans et déjà l'impression d'être passé à côté de plein de chose !

- C'est tout à fait légitime Seiya, mais c'est ton devoir.

- Je sais bien, j'ai pas l'intention d'y renoncer ! Si on devait me demander de choisir entre mon armure et une vie normale et tranquille, je choisirais mon armure sans hésiter !

- Alors pas de regrets s'il te plait ! C'est ta vie, et tu l'as choisi.

- Oui mais enfin c'est plus rassurant de savoir que la Terre est en paix plutôt de savoir que le Dieu des Morts se traine les pieds dans le coin !

Miho tressaillit.

- Et, c'est vrai ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Je veux dire, il va vraiment errer ici et là comme une âme maléfique ?

- Oui, 'fin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son hôte.

- Shun c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- Et s'il le trouve pas tu crois qu'il va rester à errer définitivement ou s'en prendre aux humains ?

Seiya ne sut que répondre car il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette très bonne question. Les Dieux avaient omis de leur parler de ce minuscule détail, et eux de le leur demander. Que ferait Hadès lorsqu'il se retrouverait heurté au mur des Chevaliers d'Ors qui protégeait Shun ? Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Il sourit et s'étira de nouveau.

- Allez zou ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Ce matin c'est atelier peinture !

Un« hourra ! » joyeux s'éleva dans tout le réfectoire, seule Miho avait l'air désemparé et très énervée.

- Non Seiya ! s'écria-t-elle en tentant de couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Chaque fois que tu improvise un atelier peinture tu refais la déco de pratiquement tout le bâtiment !

- Justement ! rétorqua Pégase. C'est ça qu'est marrant !

Miho soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains alors que Seiya se levait accompagné des innombrables enfants qui le suivirent en riant et hurlant plus fort que jamais en direction de la pièce d'atelier pratique.

Oui, Seiya avait bien l'intention de profiter de ses vacances et d'oublier un peu la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

Le soleil avait amorcé sa descente sur la Grèce et baignait le Sanctuaire de cette lueur rougeâtre si caractéristique. Pourtant, cloitré qu'il était dans son bureau, Sion ne pouvait profiter de ce coucher magnifique, plongé dans les dossiers. Le départ des six Chevaliers d'Ors vers les différents pays afin de rouvrir les camps d'entraînements aux Chevaliers d'Argents s'était très bien passé. Il y avait eu des poignées de mains, des rigolades et le Jet Privé de Saori avait décollé en direction de l'aéroport d'Athènes.

Certes, à présent le Sanctuaire avait vu ses défenses diminuées de moitié mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser les armures d'Argent vacantes. Il avait cependant sommairement ordonné à ses Chevaliers de faire vite, car ils ignoraient encore combien de temps Hadès resterait prisonnier des Enfers et si jamais il parvenait à faire surface avant leur retour, même avec six Chevaliers restant, le combat serait inégal face à un Dieu.

Sion était à présent extrêmement concentré dans sa tâche qui était de mettre tout ceci par écrit et à la main. De toute façon le Grand Pope n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce que tous appelaient communément les ordinateurs. C'était ainsi depuis le tout début de l'histoire d'Athéna, tout était retranscrit dans ses moindres détails, les archives étaient tenues minutieusement. C'était son devoir, et plus encore depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie car Saga, qui avait été Grand Pope durant plusieurs années, n'avait quant à lui absolument rien tenu par écrit. Mais Sion s'acquittait de cette tâche sans se plaindre depuis que Mü portait l'armure du Bélier en digne héritage, c'était son devoir de Pope, la moindre des choses à faire.

Un grand bâillement lui fit lever les yeux de ses notes et il regarda Dohko s'étirer de tout son long, étendu sur un transat.

- J'ai faim ! argua-t-il avec force. Allez viens on va bouffer.

- Tu n'as qu'à partir devant je te rejoins, rétorqua le Pope.

Dohko soupira fortement en le fixant de ses yeux verts alors que son amant avait de nouveau penché le nez dans ses papiers. Il le fixa de longues minutes, le dévorant quasiment du regard puis se leva dans un nouveau soupir.

- Bon d'accord, dit-il en s'approchant du bureau, je te ramène une part de tarte au citron meringué et un thé vert.

Sion sourit sans bouger, heureux de constater que Dohko n'avait pas oublié ses addictions. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui en s'appuyant sur la paillasse, braquant son regard intense dans le sien, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Sion leva doucement les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Tu me fais faux-bon sur ce coup-là mais tu pourras pas m'échapper cette nuit.

- J'aime autant pas que tu viennes ce soir.

- Quoi ?

Sion se redressa dans son siège, le visage très sérieux alors que Dohko le fixait d'un air hébété.

- Je préfèrerais dormir cette nuit si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, continua le Pope gravement, dès demain doivent commencer la reconstruction des temples endommagés et un peu de sommeil me ferait du bien.

- Me fous pas à la porte de ta chambre ! s'écria Dohko sincèrement vexé. On dormira ensemble l'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

Sion arqua de nouveau un sourcil, sceptique en continuant de fixer son compagnon qui fit alors une grimace des plus amusante.

- Ouais, dit doucement Dohko, ça sonne faux hein ?

Ils rirent tous les deux avant que Sion ne se penche de nouveau sur ses dossiers.

- Je suis très sérieux Dohko, reprit-il en évitant le regard de son amant, l'époque où on pouvait faire ça jour et nuit est derrière nous maintenant, j'ai des responsabilités et toi aussi.

- J'en ai plein le cul des responsabilités, marmonna la Balance.

Sion sourit mais tenta de le cacher à son compagnon, ce qui échoua. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de passer sa nuit seul, mais s'ils avaient caché leur relation deux cent ans plus tôt, ça n'était pas pour rien. Déjà, à l'époque être homosexuel était une honte, aux limites de l'interdiction. Ensuite, les lois du Sanctuaire n'autorisaient pas ceci à ses gardiens, et encore moins entre eux. La vie d'un Chevalier d'Athéna était de se dévouer corps et âme à sa Déesse en oubliant tout le reste. Il leur était impératif de rester cacher et il avait comme l'impression qu'il aurait besoin de le rappeler à ses Chevaliers. Une ombre cacha furtivement ses écrits et il redressa le visage face à celui de Dohko qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du sien.

- Je m'en fiche si on est puni ou quoi que se soit, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue, je t'ai perdu pendant deux cent ans et maintenant que tu es près de moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me filer entre les doigts.

- Moi non plus … mais tu connais les lois.

Dohko se renfrogna et s'agenouilla devant son amant, passant ses mains brûlantes sous son habit de Pope.

- Nan mais sérieusement, continua la Balance, tu suis les lois aveuglement toi maintenant ?

- Oui, répliqua gravement Sion en repoussant sa caresse, et plus encore maintenant que je suis Pope !

- J'en ai marre !

Dohko se redressa vivement, apparemment en colère. Et même si Sion le comprenait, à lui non plus ça ne faisait pas plaisir mais tant qu'un danger menaçait la paix, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de flirter innocemment. Il était de leur devoir de se donner corps et âme à leur Déesse.

Coupant court à toute discussion, la grande et lourde porte s'ouvrit et Shaka pénétra dans la pièce vêtu de ce sari doré qui lui allait à merveille. Dohko reprit contenance face à leur confrère et croisa les bras sur son torse, souriant, puis Sion se tint droit dans son siège en le saluant.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite Shaka ? demanda-t-il dans le plus grand des sérieux.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle qui, je pense, te fera plaisir, répondit la Vierge, je pense avoir trouvé un disciple.

L'étonnement sur le visage de Dohko et la joie pur et simple sur celui de Sion le fit sourire. L'âge des Chevaliers d'Ors était alarmant, plus aucun n'avait moins de vingt-trois ans et le plus âgé en avait trente-et-un : Saga et seul l'un d'entre eux avait un élève : Mü. Etant donné que la retraite leur était accordé entre trente-cinq et quarante ans– tout en précisant que rare étaient les Chevaliers qui atteignaient cet âge – il restait tout juste assez de temps à certain pour entraîner un disciple. Inutile alors de préciser que Sion commençait à désespérer, il fallait que la relève soit assuré et pire encore, aucun de ses Chevaliers n'avaient eu de descendant ! La situation était critique et malheureusement, la guerre prochaine qui s'annonçait contre Hadès n'allait pas arranger les choses.

- Bah merde alors, soupira Dohko en souriant.

- Félicitation Shaka, rétorqua Sion en se levant, tu as fais vite ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle en effet. Comment s'appel-t-il ?

- Shun.

Les deux patriarches restèrent interdits, sans voix, et Dohko tourna le visage vers Sion, attendant sa réaction.

- Soit, dit celui-ci dans un sourire, est-il d'accord ?

- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, je voulais te faire part de l'idée avant.

- Ma fois elle n'est pas mauvaise, coupa Dohko avec entrain, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Sion accorda un regard à son amant avant de revenir sur le visage de Shaka. Il n'était pas homme à décider sur un coup de tête c'était un Chevalier sage, réfléchit et juste, s'il avait choisit Shun d'Andromède pour être son disciple ça n'était pas à la légère. Mais Sion doutait du garçon. Il s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Es-tu bien sûr de ton choix ? demanda-t-il doucement. Shun …

- Est un Chevalier à la puissance inexploitée, termina Shaka gravement, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il est bien plus fort que ses compagnons divins, plus fort que nous et que son ultime cosmos lui est inné.

Dohko et Sion restèrent silencieux, l'un était tout bonnement abasourdi l'autre sentait une pointe de colère percer en lui. La Balance s'avança.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu oses comparer ce petit à un Dieu !

- Dohko calmes-toi, dit doucement Sion en posant une main sur son bras, n'oublis pas que Shun a été choisit par un Dieu pour être son hôte ça n'est certainement pas pour rien.

- Je ne compare pas cet enfant à un Dieu, reprit Shaka en ouvrant les yeux, je l'élève au même rang qu'eux.

- Que dis-tu ? rugit Dohko en s'avançant, les poings fermés.

- Doucement.

Dohko et Shaka tournèrent ensemble les yeux vers Sion qui s'avança alors entre eux, l'aura apaisante.

- Si Shun est d'accord, dit-il dans un sourire, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Shaka.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge s'inclina doucement, les paupières de nouveau closes, puis s'en retourna comme il était arrivé. Dohko poussa un rire nerveux et se retourna également en levant les bras au ciel, avant de faire de nouveau face au Pope les bras croisés, le visage fermé.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de dire ! rugit-il les yeux lançant des éclairs. C'est un blasphème !

- Calmes-toi mon beau, susurra Sion en lui effleurant le bras.

Dohko prit une grande inspiration et accepta la caresse timide dans le creux de son cou, sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux. Il arrivait à Sion de lui parler comme à un véritable animal sauvage qu'il fallait calmer. Dohko aurait pu le prendre mal mais ça n'était pas le cas, il aimait ça au contraire car Sion se montrait doux avec lui.

- Mais reconnais que c'est quand même osé ! insista-t-il.

- Je le reconnais, mais as-tu déjà entendu Shaka parler pour ne rien dire ?

- Non … c'est vrai.

- Dis-moi qui de toi ou de moi connais le mieux Shun et ses capacités ? Je suis mort avant qu'il ne naisse il me semble.

Dohko se renfrogna.

- Dis-moi qui, continua Sion sans y prendre garde, avec Seiya a atteint la dernière maison du zodiaque lors de la bataille qu'ils ont livré contre le Sanctuaire alors que tous leurs compagnons étaient tombés ? Qui a atteint le premier le palais d'Hilda pendant la bataille contre Asgard ? Qui a combattu le plus de Généraux de Poséidon et tenu le plus longtemps contre eux lors de la bataille dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin ? Et qui a été confronté à l'âme même d'Hadès dans les Enfers ?

- Je reconnais sa valeur ! coupa Dohko avec vivacité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les Chevaliers d'Ors beaucoup le prennent pour un bébé mais, est-ce une raison pour l'élever au rang de Dieu ?

- Pour moi non, c'est certain. Mais Shaka a une façon différente de nous de voir les choses et tu le sais. Si pour lui Shun a une telle valeur, alors je le crois. Et je crois également qu'il fera un très bon Chevalier de la Vierge.

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

Sion s'approcha d'avantage, accentuant sa caresse dans ses cheveux, il avança son visage vers celui de son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était d'abord doux, timide presque mais devint vite brûlant et plus passionné. Pourtant le Pope avait formellement interdit à son amant de tenter quoi que se soit dans l'enceinte de ce palais, hors de la chambre, et il était le premier à rompre cette interdiction. Et il eut tord. Se glissant comme une ombre dans la pièce, Athéna fixa les amants sans un mot avant de faire valoir sa présence par une brève poussée de cosmos.

Dohko et Sion se séparèrent dans l'instant et si tôt qu'il eut identifié sa Déesse, le visage de Sion s'empourpra et il baissa les yeux alors que son compagnon souriait de toutes ses dents à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'avança.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça…

- Pardonnez-nous Déesse ! rétorqua humblement Sion en s'inclinant. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Allons ! Pourquoi cela ? Vous allez si bien ensemble ! Non moi je ne t'imaginais pas gay avec toutes les belles servantes qu'il y a au palais.

Sion en resta sans voix et Dohko rigola en se tournant vers lui.

- Je te l'avais dis ! déclara-t-il dans un énorme sourire. On devait se cacher il y a deux cent ans ! On est au vingtième siècle maintenant les pensées ont évolué et notre Athéna avec elles.

- Il a raison Sion, reprit Saori dans un sourire amusé, vous n'avez plus à vous cacher aujourd'hui car plus que tout je vous souhaite le bonheur mais, Dohko, nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle maintenant.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla Dohko en écarquillant les yeux. Déjà ?

Le Pope leva les yeux au ciel et soupirant et Athéna rigola. Doucement, Dohko saisit la main de son compagnon qui ne put se retenir de cacher leur poignée du mieux qu'il put dans sa toge.

- J'ai cru entendre des élévations de voix, reprit Athéna avec plus de sérieux, que s'est-il passé ?

- Shaka a trouvé un disciple, répondit vivement Dohko, il a choisit Shun.

- C'est vrai ? Fantastique ! A ce propos il serait temps que tu fasses bouger tes Chevaliers à ce sujet.

- J'y comptais, répliqua Sion avec empressement, dès qu'ils seront revenus de leur mission je tiendrais une réunion à ce sujet.

- Bien !

- Et du côté d'Hadès, toujours rien ? demanda Dohko gravement.

- Non, les Dieux ne m'ont informé de rien à ce sujet et je sans qu'il erre toujours dans les Enfers. Peut-être l'entraînement de Shaka aidera-t-il Shun à mieux résister à son emprise et à reprendre confiance en lui.

Les deux amants acquiescèrent.

- Dis-moi Sion ? reprit Athéna les sourcils froncés. Crois-tu que certains couples se soient formés au Sanctuaire parmi les Chevaliers ?

Prit de court par la question, le Pope cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Des couples ? Aucune idée. Il savait bien que quelques uns de ses camarades se grimpaient dessus de temps à autre mais de là à parler de couple.

- Pour ce qui est des couples sérieux je n'en ai aucune idée, désolé.

- Ça n'est pas grave, reprit Saori dans un sourire, seulement il serait bien que tu te renseignes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dohko les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien si plus de la moitié de mes gardiens sont gays ils auront du mal à perpétuer la lignée des Chevaliers d'Ors, j'aimerais mieux être au courant.

Sion se doutait bien, depuis plus de deux siècles, que d'être un lointain descendant d'un précédent Chevalier d'Or n'était pas suffisant pour être prétendant au poste, il fallait aussi que l'âme d'Athéna choisisse elle-même son prochain gardien. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Kiki avait été choisit à un intervalle si serré avec Mü, Athéna elle-même avait jugé sa valeur et l'avait élu. Il fallait qu'elle puisse être au courant d'une quelconque descendance probable de l'un de ses Chevaliers, auquel cas elle choisirait alors un proche parent pour la lignée. Une sœur, un frère, un cousin ou oncle lointain serait sélectionné avec soin dans deux cent ans. Entre temps, le premier enfant doué ferait l'affaire. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi la plupart des Chevaliers d'aujourd'hui n'était pas du tout né dans le même pays que leur prédécesseur, d'après ses souvenirs. Sauf pour Shura, il ressemblait à El Cid d'une façon surprenante !

- Disons que pour certains d'entre eux je peux vous affirmer à cent pourcent qu'ils sont pédés ! affirma Dohko avec entrain.

Son amant le réprimanda d'un coup de coude dans les côtes et un claquement de langue agacé alors qu'Athéna riait.

- Je vous laisse gérer ça, dit-elle amusée, et je compte sur tes rapports prochains.

- Oui Saori.

La jeune femme ressortit de la pièce en souriant toujours. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Dohko se tourna vers son amant.

- Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, dit-il dans un sourire, maintenant on peut se rouler des pelles où on veut !

- T'es pas possible toi.

- Ouais t'as raison … en fait ce que j'adorerais c'est te prendre sur ton bureau !

- Dohko !

Celui-ci saisit fermement la main de son compagnon et le tira de toutes ses forces vers ledit bureau. Beaucoup moins fort physiquement que Dohko, Sion se retrouva vite plaqué contre son corps chaud et à moitié grimpé sur son plan de travail. Emporté par la surprise, il envoya valdinguer un bloc-notes et son pot à stylo qui atterrirent au sol.

- Arrêtes ! tenta-t-il en repoussant les mains trop baladeuses de Dohko.

- J'espère que t'es nu sous la toge sinon ça risque d'être compliqué ! répliqua celui-ci.

Ses mains se faufilèrent sournoisement sous la longue robe de Sion qui poussa un cri étouffé. Il n'allait pas osé ! Certes, combien de fois avaient-ils fait cela dans les arènes, au beau milieu de la journée, sur le sable, dans leur temple ou, plus osé, dans ceux de leur compagnons d'armes alors en mission ? Un nombre incalculable de fois mais aujourd'hui c'était différent ! A l'époque s'ils se faisaient attrapé au mieux ils étaient renvoyés dans leur camp d'entraînement pour une mise à jour au pire ils étaient punis. Mais là, ça n'était pas pareil, Sion était le Chevalier le plus haut gradé du Sanctuaire si ça s'apprenait qu'il faisait des galipettes avec son amant dans son bureau, bonjour la crédibilité.

- Mais oui il est nu ! s'extasia Dohko en soulevant l'étoffe et dévoilant ses jambes fuselées.

A présent assit sur le bureau, Sion accepta son baiser et laissa cette langue brûlante pénétrer sa bouche. L'ennui c'est qu'il était incapable de lui dire non, il l'avait toujours été et il le serait toujours. Sans plus attendre, Dohko commença à dégrafer son jean et allongea totalement son amant sur le bureau. Quelques feuilles s'envolèrent, un dossier s'étala au sol. L'empoignant fermement par les hanches, il le rapprocha de lui et instinctivement Sion noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, sentant le sexe dur se frotter à son intimité. Un feu d'impatience brûlait en lui, le faisant bouillonner de la tête au pied. Lui aussi avait imaginé plusieurs fois son amant le prendre sur ce bureau, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça serait possible. Et si jamais un autre Chevalier pénétrait dans la pièce ou pire encore, Athéna ! Dans une dernière tentative faible et incertaine, il tenta de repousser son amant qui lui sourit et, d'un mouvement de hanche, le pénétra d'un coup sec.

Sion en eut le souffle coupé et poussa un cri en rejetant la tête en arrière, tremblant de tous ses membres, le corps parcouru d'une légère douleur. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt de son amant qui tremblait également, mais d'impatience. La respiration saccadée, Dohko se pencha vers le visage de son compagnon, sa main plongée dans sa chevelure claire, s'enfonçant d'avantage en lui.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il fébrile, je t'ai fais mal ?

- Non … je ! Continue…

Dohko se coucha alors sur son corps dans un souffle et se retira partiellement de lui avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans un grognement. Accroché à ses épaules, Sion se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier et noua ses jambes plus solidement autour du corps de son amant. Celui-ci commença un puissant mouvement de va-et-vient, quittant les cheveux de son double pour agripper le bord du bureau et donner plus de force à ses mouvements de hanche. Bien malgré lui, Sion poussa un cri de plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti alors qu'il sentait Dohko bouger en lui, une sensation dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Les grognements de plaisir de Dohko raisonnaient à ses oreilles comme une douce mélopée alors que son sexe attisait en lui ce feu délicieux qui lui consumait les entrailles. La peur d'être prit sur le fait, le plaisir de se retrouver de nouveau, tout ceci combiné provoquait en lui une explosion de joie et de bienêtre. La jouissance le fit trembler des pieds à la tête et il poussa un cri alors qu'il se déversait entre son corps et celui de Dohko. Celui-ci fit encore quelques mouvements brusques avant de crier son plaisir à son tour et faire exploser sa semence dans le corps de son amant avant de se laisser tomber sur son corps frémissant.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle ensemble, Sion fermement accroché aux épaules de Dohko qui lui, avait reprit les caresses dans cette crinière épaisse sans retirer son sexe de son corps.

- Ne recommence jamais ça pauvre con, murmura Sion entre deux souffles.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua Dohko dans un sourire.

Shaka descendit les dernières marches de la maison du Taureau et pénétra dans celle du Bélier. Là, il croisa Kiki occupé à bichonner l'armure du Bélier qui semblait briller et vibrer sous ses soins. Le petit garçon sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Chevalier de la Vierge.

- Tu restes dîner avec nous Shaka ? demanda-t-il avec entrain.

- Oui Kiki, avec plaisir. Mü est dans le coin ?

- Il est là haut.

Shaka lui sourit et monta dans les appartements du Bélier. Là, il y trouva un endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur et une très bonne odeur de nourriture épicée relevait l'atmosphère. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y entra.

- Toc toc toc, dit-il dans un sourire, ça sent bon ici.

- Tu connais l'appétit de Kiki, un vrai petit ogre. J'ai plus l'impression d'être une femme au foyer qu'un Maître d'arme.

Shaka sourit doucement.

- Dis-moi, reprit-il doucement, tu veux que je passe la nuit ici de nouveau ou pas ?

- Dis donc ! rétorqua Mü en se retournant dans un sourire. C'est toi qui t'es incrusté chez moi hier soir !

- Parce que j'ai sentit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Saga.

Mü poussa un soupir et éloigna ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste vif. Il connaissait le pouvoir de déduction dont faisait preuve parfois Shaka, et même ce troisième œil qui lui permettait de voir ce qu'autres ne pouvaient voir.

- Saga je peux gérer, déclara Mü les sourcils froncés, ça ne te regarde pas.

- J'en doute.

Silence.

- Ceci dit je veux bien que tu restes cette nuit, déclara Mü dans un sourire.

Shaka sourit et acquiesça.

- A ce soir alors, dit-il avant de se retourner, ah et Kiki m'a invité à dîner.

- Entendu, je prépare plus de tambouilles !

Le Chevalier de la Vierge sourit et sortit du temple sans oublier de saluer le jeune apprenti de son ami. Ça n'était pas comme s'il tenait à Mü plus que de raison, mais se détendre un peu en compagnie d'un homme si doux et si prévenant était une bénédiction, Mü était un ravissement pour ses sens. Ils se caressaient, se touchaient beaucoup, mais faisaient rarement l'amour car le Bélier avait une aversion pour ce contact physique qu'il fuyait souvent. Shaka ignorait pourquoi, il se doutait bien que quelque chose avait dû se passer dans sa jeunesse et certainement une chose en rapport avec Saga. Mais si Mü refusait d'en parler, il ne le forcerait pas.

Shaka arriva alors au Cap Sounion, là où ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Shun plus tôt dans la journée et d'ailleurs celui-ci l'attendait de nouveau, assit face à la mer, les cheveux dans le vent. Il avait répondu à l'invitation qu'il lui avait envoyée par son cosmos. Ce petit était formidable.

- Désolé de te déranger tant de fois, déclara le Chevalier de la Vierge en le faisant sursauter.

- Ça n'est rien ! déclara Shun dans un sourire. Au contraire. Je crois que Sion a peur que je me casse le petit doigt, je n'apparais pas sur le tableau des Chevaliers de corvées pour la réparation des temples.

- Mmh … c'est certainement dû au fait que c'est moi qui lui ais demandé.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Shaka s'installa en tailleur près de lui et continua :

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, et réponds franchement s'il te plait.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- J'ai proposé à Sion de faire de toi mon disciple. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Pris de court, Shun écarquilla les yeux et fixa son interlocuteur qui lui, restait le visage obstinément tourné vers l'horizon. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il voulait lui faire suivre l'entraînement pour faire de lui un Chevalier de la Vierge ?

- Bien entendu je ne t'oblige pas à répondre tout de suite, précisa Shaka.

- C'est que … je…

Abandonner l'armure d'Andromède ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, l'armure l'avait choisit, l'armure l'avait aidé face à Hadès, elle avait évolué en même temps que lui. C'était un compagnon pour la vie, un compagnon qui l'avait protégé des coups ennemis.

- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, dit-il d'une voix faible, je ne peux pas la laisser.

- Je sais comme ça peut être difficile, rétorqua doucement Shaka, abandonner une armure telle que la tienne n'est pas concevable, mais laisses-moi te raconter une histoire, celle de la sélection des Chevaliers d'Ors.

- Les Chevaliers d'Ors sont élus ?

- Oui. En réalité, il existe deux grades de Chevaliers d'Ors. Les gardiens et ceux que nous appelons les intermédiaires. Un pacte passé entre Athéna et les Dieux de l'Olympe précise bien que toutes les guerres, qu'elles soient contre les Titans ou les autres Dieux, doivent se dérouler tous les deux cent ans. Entre temps, la paix règne.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir des Chevaliers entre temps alors ?

- Oui certes, mais si Athéna avait raisonné de cette façon l'enseignement spécial des Chevaliers d'Ors se serait perdu.

- C'est pour cela qu'il y a les intermédiaires.

- Oui. Les intermédiaires sont des Chevaliers choisis par les Chevaliers d'Ors eux-mêmes, puis par les autres intermédiaires au fil du temps. C'est uniquement lorsque l'âme d'Athéna revient sur Terre que les âmes réincarnées des Chevaliers gardiens reviennent également, nous sommes des réincarnations des tous premiers Ors, leur descendant en réalité. C'est pour cela que, si un jour tu as la chance de voir une gravure de mes compagnons au dix-huitième siècle, tu verras qu'ils ressemblent tous énormément à ceux d'aujourd'hui.

- Des âmes réincarnées ?

- Exactement.

Shun regarda de nouveau la mer. C'était incroyable cette histoire, alors Athéna avait le pouvoir de faire survivre des âmes, qu'elle enchaînait à ses propres résurrections pour les faire revenir tous les deux cent ans ?

- Alors en réalité tu me demandes d'être un intermédiaire ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- C'est ça, répondit Shaka dans un sourire, je veux qui tu apprennes mon enseignement pour le faire perdurer jusqu'à la prochaine vie du Chevalier de la Vierge. Du gardien. Bien évidemment ce que je viens de t'apprendre, tu le gardes pour toi.

- Oui.

- Donc, tu n'auras pas besoin de porter l'armure de la Vierge si tu n'en as pas envie, bien qu'elle t'accepte entièrement comme elle l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Je tiens juste à ce que tu puisses faire perdurer mon art et que tu formes ensuite, à ton tour et dans quelques années, un nouvel intermédiaire.

- Pourquoi ce savoir doit-il resté secret ?

- Et bien … imagines un peu qu'un ennemi le sache. Si Poséidon le sait par exemple, lors de la prochaine guerre contre le Sanctuaire sous-marin il est en son pouvoir d'intercepter les âmes des Chevaliers d'Ors et affaiblir ainsi l'armée d'Athéna en la privant de ses gardiens.

- Mais si tu me le dis à moi, Hadès pourrait puiser dans mes connaissances et découvrir ce secret…

- Non, pas si tu sais cacher ton esprit au sien.

- Je ne le sais pas.

Silence. Shun avait le cerveau en ébullition. Ce que lui demandait Shaka était un honneur, un véritable honneur. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier son enseignement et le faire perdurer dans le temps. Shun sourit.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il soudain en fixant ses pieds.

- Pourquoi pas toi ? rétorqua Shaka sèchement.

- C'est que … beaucoup ici me disent incapable et faible.

- Tu as pourtant prouvé le contraire de nombreuses fois.

- Oui, mais pas dans ce cas. Hadès me menace alors je viens me réfugier au Sanctuaire, effrayé, derrière ma Déesse.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Zeus lui-même qui te l'a demandé non ?

- Oui …

- Bon, alors où est le problème ?

- C'est que … je commence à penser qu'ils ont raison.

- Qui ça « ils » ?

Shun hésita. Le premier nom qui le venait à l'esprit était celui du Chevalier du Lion bien évidemment mais allait-il osé mettre la discorde entre deux Chevaliers d'Ors ?

- Peu importe, dit-il finalement, le plus grave c'est que je pense comme eux.

- En effet. Mon enseignement t'aidera Shun, fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune Andromède tourna vers Shaka un regard plein de reconnaissance.

- Merci Shaka, dit-il dans un sourire, c'est un honneur que tu me fais. J'accepte.

- Et c'est un honneur pour moi que tu dises oui. Dès demain, nous commencerons l'enseignement par une petite séance de méditation. J'aurais aimé la pratiquer dans mon jardin mais les arbres jumeaux ne sont plus en état.

- Alors disons que ce Cap deviendra notre quartier général.

Shaka sourit et acquiesça simplement.

_Un mois et demi plus tard…_

Assit en tailleur face à la mer, les yeux fermés, Shun n'avait jamais été aussi détendu. Les mains posées à plat sur les genoux, le vent lourd dans les cheveux, il projetait son cosmos devant et derrière lui, sur les côtés, effleurant tout avec subtilité. Roches, insectes, plantes, chevaliers. Au fil des jours, Shaka lui avait apprit à se faire discret, impossible à détecter. Contrôler son aura de façon à ce qu'il frôle tout autour de lui sans se faire repérer demandait énormément d'effort, de contrôle et de connaissance de soi-même. Au tout début, lors de ces toutes premières séances de méditations, cela pouvait prendre jusqu'à cinq heures à Shun pour parcourir moins d'un kilomètre avec son cosmos sans se faire sentir par les autres, ou plus précisément, par Shaka. A présent, près de quarante jours après, il parcourait beaucoup plus d'espace en tout autant de temps. Une séance de méditation lui prenait toute son après-midi.

Au début, il pensait qu'il devait s'améliorer d'avantage et que le but était de parcourir le plus de distance en moins de temps possible. Mais Shaka lui avait assuré que non, et que ses progrès étaient formidables, qu'il était plus que sûr à présent d'avoir fait le bon choix en lui demandant d'être son disciple. Non pas qu'il aimait se vanter de ses capacités mais Shun trouvait ces exercices tellement simples, tellement décontractant et relaxant qu'il se demandait parfois si le Chevalier de la Vierge ne le ménageait pas de peur que ça soit trop dur pour lui. Mais Shaka, bien qu'extrêmement gentil, n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, il avait finit par s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins ses méditations lui faisaient énormément de bien et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, il avait besoin de poser ses fesses et parcourir les terres arides de son cosmos pour faire le point, se relaxer, plonger plus profondément en lui-même.

Avec toute la concentration qu'il mettait dans son exercice, il sentit Shaka approcher bien avant qu'il ne soit en vu. Depuis le début de cet entraînement, il arrivait plus facilement à faire le point entre les différents cosmos et résidus qui pullulaient dans le Sanctuaire et même à découvrir d'autres auras qu'il n'avait pas du tout ressentit de prime abord. Comme d'anciennes empreintes, des testaments, des souvenirs laissés ici et là.

Sans un bruit, même pas un seul froissement de tissu, Shaka s'installa près de lui, prit une inspiration avant de prendre la même position, le dos bien droit, et engager la conversation avec lui par son cosmos.

« Désolé du retard, Aiolia vient de rentrer de mission et il m'a tenu la jambe pour me faire part de sa difficulté à trouver l'Ouganda et l'Île des Centaures. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Shun en fut troublé et son cosmos perdit du terrain. Ses paupières bataillèrent pour s'ouvrir mais il crispa son visage pour les laisser fermées. Shaka avait forcément ressentit son trouble aussi, le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser et répondit de la même manière :

« Ça n'est pas un problème, j'ai commencé sans toi. »

Apprendre à s'exprimer de cette façon n'avait pas été simple pour Shun, il fallait concentrer d'avantage son cosmos vers le Chevalier avec qui il voulait partager ces paroles sans perdre de terrain. En tout premier lieu, ce qu'il parvenait à envoyer à Shaka était surtout des sensations, de vagues images floues et des pensées fugaces, former des mots et des phrases avait été plus difficile. Mais maintenant, il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal.

La réalité c'est que, à la prononciation du nom du Chevalier du Lion, Shun en fut troublé. Il était revenu, les regards de fauve et de tueur avec lui et le jeune homme sentait bien que même s'il avait retrouvé énormément de confiance en lui en un peu plus d'un mois, il avait peur. Peur ? Totalement désarçonné par ses propres pensées, il ouvrit les yeux et ramena son cosmos à lui brusquement, presque incapable de le laisser plus longtemps si loin de lui. Sous la brutalité du choc, il poussa un soupir le cœur battant si fort qu'il lui faisait mal à la poitrine et sentit sa tête lui tourner.

- Doucement ! s'étonna Shaka en ouvrant les yeux. Je t'ai di que c'était dangereux.

Essoufflé, Shun n'eut pas le courage de répliquer quoi que se soit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Doucement, Shaka lui caressa le dos pour l'aider à se calmer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement. J'ai peut-être établi le contact un peu trop vite.

- Non … se n'est pas toi ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien aujourd'hui ?

- Non non ça va.

Shaka aurait pu laisser tomber, il sentait bien que Shun n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler, mais suivre son entraînement en étant perturbé n'était pas envisageable.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en prenant bien soin de braquer son regard dans le sien. Tu sembles troublé.

- Non, pas tant que ça c'est que…

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment exprimer son ressentit, c'était étrange. Au fond, ça n'était pas comme si Aiolia et lui s'étaient énormément parlé en dehors de leurs« heures » de travail, en fait ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, mais pour une raison ou une autre ça lui faisait du mal. Rien que de savoir qu'il était revenu de mission et qu'ils allaient se croiser de nouveau, Shun se sentait mal. Chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du Lion, il se sentait vulnérable et fragile. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aimait ça.

Shaka avait le don de l'aider à comprendre ces choses étranges qui se produisait en lui, dans son esprit et son corps d'adolescent. Aussi, il reprit la parole sans peur :

- C'est Aiolia, murmura-t-il le visage toujours dans les mains.

L'homme près de lui attendit qu'il continue de parler avant de prendre la parole mais comme le petit n'avait pas l'air décidé à se lancer, il se jeta à l'eau en tentant de le détendre :

- Que se passe-t-il avec cette tête brûlée ?

Shun eut un petit sourire et releva enfin le visage vers lui, le regard trouble.

- Rien enfin, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Shun sentit une tristesse instable s'emparer de lui. La façon dont ça se passait avec le Chevalier du Lion lui faisait plus de mal que ce qu'il avait cru, durant son absence il pensait qu'en prenant plus de confiance en lui peut-être Aiolia reconnaitrait-il sa valeur. Seulement il venait de s'en rendre compte, tout ceci il l'avait pensé inconsciemment et c'était d'avantage plus douloureux maintenant qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Il est méchant avec moi ! Il ne manque pas une occasion de me dire un truc désagréable pour me faire savoir qu'il me déteste !

Shaka sourit face à la colère soudaine du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il avait prit son entraînement en main, Shun était plus à l'aise avec ses émotions, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et si ça n'était pas le cas, il n'hésitait plus à s'exprimer pour éclaircir les choses. Il évoluait de façon fulgurante.

- Allons, s'amusa le Chevalier de la Vierge, Aiolia a certes un caractère de feu et il parle souvent sans réfléchir ! Trop souvent d'ailleurs … mais il est juste impulsif. Je suis sûr que la plupart des choses qu'il déblatère il ne les pense même pas. C'est le mécanisme de défense typique des hommes trop timide.

Shun sourit en imaginant Aiolia rougir. Inconcevable.

- C'est juste que, chaque fois il me rabaisse ça fait mal, termina le jeune Andromède d'une voix plus calme.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Il ne te reste qu'à lui montrer ce que tu vaux.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'engager un quelconque combat avec lui, je m'en moque de ce qu'il pense.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Shaka avait raison, bien évidemment, mais c'était difficile à l'avouer pour Shun. Jusqu'ici il se foutait bien de l'opinion des gens, la seule personne qu'il désirait étonner et rendre fier était son grand frère Ikki, même pour Hyôga c'était différent. Il avait un jour ressentit des sentiments étranges pour son compagnon d'armes, et à présent il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été égoïste, il se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvait penser le Cygne car tout ce qui comptait, c'est ce que lui-même éprouvait. Aiolia était différent de son frère, différent de Hyôga. Shun avait constamment envie de l'épater, de lui prouver qu'il avait de la valeur qu'il était capable de quelque chose. Il voulait le surprendre.

- Pour changer de sujet, reprit Shaka en se tournant de nouveau vers la mer les yeux fermés, tu as fais des progrès considérables pour l'art de la méditation, je ne pense pas que tu puisses en faire d'avantage de cette façon.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te propose de passer à la phase deux de l'entraînement.

Shun se tourna vers lui, soudain intéressé, un sourire timide ornant désormais ses lèvres.

- En quoi cela consiste ? demanda-t-il fébrile.

- Jusqu'à présent ce que je te demandais était de propulser ton cosmos hors de toi, le plus loin possible afin d'y repérer toute forme de vie, de le contrôler au mieux et donc, de mieux le connaître. A présent ce que je vais te proposer c'est de connaître d'avantage ton corps.

- Mon corps ?

- Oui. Jusqu'ici tu ne le connaissais qu'à travers la douleur des combats, mais après tout ton cosmos y loge lui aussi. Si tu veux d'avantage le connaître tu ne dois plus avoir peur de ton corps.

- Je ne pas peur de !

Shun sursauta. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Shaka avait glissé sa main sous sa toge pour caresser sa cuisse. Interloqué, le jeune homme repoussa brutalement la main trop chaude et douce, fixant son professeur les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu vois, dis celui-ci dans un sourire.

- C'est pas du jeu tu m'as pris par surprise et puis … personne ne m'a jamais touché comme ça…

- Je sais. Seulement, ce que je te propose se sont des séances de massage aux huiles essentielles. Très relaxant pour le corps et l'esprit tu peux me croire ! Pendant ces séances je te demanderais de suivre chacun des mouvements sur ton corps avec ton cosmos. Cela te permettra une meilleure maîtrise encore et puis, tu découvriras ton corps comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Il risque de t'étonner.

Le jeune homme poussa un rire nerveux, les yeux rivés sur le visage calme et impassible de Shaka. Des séances de massage ? Pourquoi pas, ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

- D'accord ! Je suis partant. Ça fait partit de l'entraînement du Chevalier de la Vierge ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Shaka dans un sourire, quoi tu croyais que je faisais ça uniquement parce que j'avais envie de te caresser ?

Shun rougit alors que son professeur poursuivait :

- Mon Maître lui-même m'a enseigné comment faire de bon massage en touchant chaque point de vie qui représentent, comme tu le sais, les étoiles des constellations qui nous protège. Sauf que lui, il avait poussé la chose un peu plus loin.

Le jeune Andromède ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, se souvenant de la révélation faite par Shaka près de deux mois plus tôt durant leur soirée. Le premier homme qu'il avait embrassé avait été son Maître. Il acquiesça dans un sourire.

- Bien ! s'exclama Shaka avec joie. Nous commencerons cette après-midi, pour le moment Sion nous convoque pour une réunion importante je vais devoir te laisser. Ne médite pas trop ce matin, tu verras que l'exercice de massage est bien assez épuisant.

Shaka se leva et le laissa ici. Shun se tourna de nouveau vers la mer en poussant un soupir, soudain nerveux. L'entraînement que lui avait fait suivre son Maître Daidalos n'avait été qu'une succession de duels, de combats, de coups donnés et reçus. Il est vrai que durant des années, il n'avait connu que la violence physique. La façon dont il avait réagit lorsque le Chevalier de la Vierge avait caressé sa peau l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. En repensant à un soir particulier dans le palais d'Hilda de Polaris à Asgard, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il avait peur du contact physique, peur de la douleur. Son corps n'avait apprit que cela durant des années, la douleur. Avant de connaître son cosmos, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il se connaisse lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau, laissant doucement libre court à son cosmos tout en expirant profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux lui revinrent en mémoire ceux d'Aiolia, si pénétrant, si tranchant, si violent. Saisit d'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline, Shun ramena son cosmos à lui et soupira en se frottant les tempes. C'était incroyable que le Chevalier du Lion le trouble autant, peut-être ressemblait-il trop à son grand frère, Ikki. Etant lui aussi du signe du Lion, il y avait de forts points communs entre les deux hommes : leur impétuosité, leur impulsivité, tout ce qui caractérisait ces hommes forts. Quoi que se fut, Shun en était troublé. Il fixa la mer.

Depuis plus d'un mois il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son aîné, ni même de Hyôga. Il avait bien appelé à la fondation mais seul Seiya était toujours disponible, apparemment Ikki s'était volatilisé – très certainement sur l'île de la Reine Morte d'après lui – le Cygne était partit s'isoler à l'Isba d'après ces dires et Shiryu était repartit près de sa belle, en Chine. Ils étaient tous à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Bien trop loin. Shun sentit son cœur se serrer.

L'entraînement de Shaka lui avait été bénéfique, il s'était sentit devenir plus sûr de lui, plus fort peut-être, plus serein sans aucun doute. Mais pas plus entouré, bien au contraire ces méditations l'avaient d'avantage isolé des autres, replié sur lui-même. Etait-ce un mal ? Non, ce repli l'aidait à devenir plus fort il en était certain, il lui fallait ça, il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul c'était une évidence. Shaka n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire de vive-voix pour qu'il le comprenne. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé ? A cause d'Aiolia ? Ridicule…

Soudain, Shun sentit son cœur se serrer fort, beaucoup trop fort, comme s'il était prit dans un étau de noirceur et de froid. Il se redressa vivement, le souffle court. Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà ressentit. Lorsque Hadès avait prit possession de son corps la première fois.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Shaka prit le temps d'endosser son armure d'or avant de rejoindre ses confrères dans la salle de réception. Ce que lui avait avoué Shun l'avait troublé. Cet enfant ne semblait pas porter grand intérêt à ce que les autres pensaient de lui, il ne vivait que pour son devoir, pour lui-même ou à la limite, pour son frère. L'opinion des autres ? Peu importe. Alors pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec Aiolia ? Du point de vu de Shaka, ce Chevalier qui était aussi l'un de ses plus proches voisins sur le signe zodiacal, n'était qu'un rustre et un idiot qui cachait ses émotions derrière des grognements et des regards de tueur, et qui en plus se pavanait ici comme un roi dans sa savane. Selon le Chevalier de la Vierge, Aiolia était un être primitif. Alors pourquoi troublait-il autant le si prometteur Shun d'Andromède ? Certes, le Lion était un homme désirable et sexy, pour un peu Shaka lui demandait de partager avec lui une petite séance de massage privé – c'était ainsi qu'il avait réussit à approcher Mü et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien – mais Aiolia était à l'époque en couple avec Marine. D'ailleurs Shaka n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi une jeune fille si belle et talentueuse s'embêtait avec un type pareil.

Il ouvrit grand la porte de la salle de réception où un brouhaha indescriptible lui vrilla les tympans. En quelques coups d'œil –bien qu'il eut les yeux fermés – il en identifia la source : Aiolia et Milo étaient au centre d'une discussion qui lui échappait, comme toujours. En plus d'être une brute épaisse, le Lion avait une grande gueule, une façon comme une autre de cacher ses émotions. Discrètement, Shaka prit place au siège qui lui était attribué et se terra dans son cosmos, observant Aiolia. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce que Shun ressentait. Le Lion avait une dent contre son petit protégé et il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'allait pas laisser un rustre approcher la pureté de son élève.

- Je vous demanderais votre attention maintenant, s'écria Sion en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Dohko à son côté crut bon d'ajouter :

- Fermez un peu vos mouilles on entend que vous bande de trou de bal !

Tous rirent, ce qui lui valu un coup bien sentit dans les côtes. Après avoir prit soin de le fusiller du regard, le Pope s'installa dans son haut siège en bout de table, son amant près de lui et il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Nous allons pouvoir aborder un point important maintenant que vous êtes tous revenu de mission.

- Et qui c'est qu'on attendait ? coupa Milo d'une voix forte. Le chaton aux grandes moustaches ! T'aurais pas prit un peu de gras mon minou ? Ils servent pas que des noix de coco en Ouganda hein !

Nouvelle slave de rire avant qu'Aiolia ne réplique :

- T'es con tout seul et vous êtes deux dans ta chemise ?

Des rires qui fusent, encore, et Shaka qui comprend de moins en moins. Comment un balourd pareil peut-il tant accaparer l'esprit de son enfant si pur ?

- Bouclez-la ! cria Sion en se redressant. Athéna elle-même m'a demandé de faire le point avec vous sur cette affaire alors je veux sérieux et écoute attentive ! Et le premier qui l'ouvre de nouveau il se prend un pied de chaise dans le coin du museau c'est clair ?

Silence religieux, Shaka en aurait applaudit les prouesses du Pope qui avait reprit son autorité sans grande difficulté sur la confrérie des Chevaliers, sauf sur son amant Dohko qui pouffa de rire en tentant d'étouffer sa voix derrière un dossier rouge vif. Nouveau regard meurtrier avant que Sion ne reprenne d'une voix toujours aussi clair et forte, sans se rassoir pour garder sa suprématie sur les autres :

- Shaka a trouvé un disciple.

Des regards intéressés et surpris se tournèrent vers le Chevalier de la Vierge sans que celui-ci ne s'en préoccupe.

- Avec Mü qui avait déjà Kiki cela donne, deux disciples, continua Sion sans y prendre garde, ça n'est pas énorme, aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes douze. Je me doute bien qu'avec la mission récente certains n'ont pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le sujet mais il va bien falloir vous y mettre et, je tiens à ce que vous le compreniez bien, choisir un Intermédiaire ne se fait pas à la légère. Alors maintenant qu'aucune autre mission ne se profile à l'horizon, vous avez intérêt à vous y mettre sérieusement.

Regard appuyé en direction de Milo et Aiolia.

- Tous.

- A vos ordres Saïd, répliqua le Scorpion, j'ai le droit de poser une question ?

- Tant qu'elle est pas idiote, répondit le Pope dans un soupir.

- Oui 'fin là t'en demandes beaucoup, murmura Dohko à son amant.

- Shaka il a choisit qui comme disciple ? demanda Milo en fixant son homologue de la Vierge.

- Expliques-moi en quoi ça te regarde et je me ferais une joie de te répondre, répondit celui-ci sans bouger.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la pucelle !

- Milo ! cria le Pope en tapant du poing sur la table.

- La menace du pied de chaise est toujours d'actualité ?

Sion acquiesça, les sourcils froncés et le Scorpion se tassa dans sa chaise, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres.

- Il s'agit de Shun, répondit le Pope, le choix est d'autant plus judicieux qu'il est déjà Chevalier et que par conséquent, son entraînement en sera simplifié.

Aiolia pouffa de rire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, l'air sincèrement consterné.

- Tu rigoles là ! argua-t-il avec force. Shaka va se prendre la tête avec ce morveux c'est évident !

Une brusque poussée de cosmos agressif le fit taire, le fit même trembler ainsi que tous les autres Chevaliers présents autour de la table. Les yeux grands ouverts, Shaka fixait le Lion, une lueur de colère dans son regard azur. Aiolia se redressa, tout cosmos dehors, ses cheveux flamboyant s'envolant sous l'aura dorée qui émanait de lui. Sentant le danger à venir, Dohko se redressa à son tour et enveloppa les deux ennemis de son propre cosmos, rassurant et apaisant. Il fallait à tout prix éviter toute prise de bec entre les hommes, des disparités les ayant déjà séparés jadis, ça n'était pas à réitéré.

- On se calme, dit-il doucement, appuyé dans son entreprise par Sion. Le premier qui tente quoi que se soit il se prend une rouste sévère.

Shaka referma les yeux, plus serein que jamais mais Aiolia resta debout à le fixer de son regard meurtrier. Milo tira doucement sur sa manche pour le faire assoir, ce qui ne sembla pas apaiser son humeur pour autant.

- Je pense que c'est un très bon choix, reprit Dohko avec autorité, et Sion pense comme moi. Si tu n'es pas d'accord c'est ton problème on ne veut pas le savoir !

Aiolia ne quittait pas Shaka des yeux. Il aurait été un fauve il se serait jeté sur lui sans attendre. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Qu'il retourne dans ces méditations et qu'il lui fiche la paix !

- J'espère que vous avez bien compris ? continua Sion alors que Dohko reprenait place dans sa chaise. Il vous faut des disciples, que vous choisissez garçon ou fille m'importe peu, qu'il ou elle soit déjà Chevalier ou âgé de cinq ans je m'en fou mais il me faut du concret ! C'est la seule chose qu'Athéna m'a demandé alors je vous demanderais de vous y mettre sérieusement. C'est ok ?

Dix Chevaliers des douze présents hochèrent la tête et Dohko leva la main. Sion le fixa, peut-être légèrement agacé ou bien amusé. Impossible de le savoir vraiment.

- Oui ?

- Si je choisis Shiryu ça va ? demanda la Balance dans un sourire.

- Bah dans ce cas moi je choisis Seiya ! lança Aioros en levant la main à son tour.

- Je m'étais décidé pour Hyôga toute façon, dit doucement Camus dans son coin.

Sion poussa un soupir.

- Hey c'est pas juste ! argua Aphrodite avec force. Eux ils ont des gamins tous frais sous la main et nous on l'a dans le cul !

- Nananèreuh ! scanda Dohko avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

- Hors de question ! s'écria Sion alors que son amant le fusillait du regard. Si vous croyez un seul instant que ça sera si facile vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon !

- Mais Shaka il a eut le droit lui ! insista Aioros.

- Shaka a eut mon accord parce que Shun a donné le sien et parce qu'il a toutes les qualités requises pour devenir Chevalier d'Or, ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas pour Hyôga ou Seiya qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à désobéir.

- C'est pas faux, appuya Dohko.

- D'ici un an, il faut que chacun d'entre vous ait trouvé un disciple, priorité à Saga et Aioros qui sont plus proches de la retraite que les autres. Pigé ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe bref de la tête, certains les sourcils froncés par la concentration et d'autres par la frustration. Dohko ouvrit le dossier rouge pour y écrire quelque chose avant que Sion ne reprenne :

- On continue. Athéna m'a également demandé de faire le point sur les couples.

Silence éberlué avant que certains ne se mettent à rire.

- Si elle est en manque de news elle a qu'à lire Closer ! lança Milo dans un rire.

- C'est pas Public que ça s'appel ? répliqua Aiolia en engageant un combat de pouce avec son camarade.

- Et mon poing dans la tronche ça vous évoque quelque chose ! s'écria Sion en ramenant le silence.

Aphrodite leva haut la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ?

- Quand elle dit couple, commença le Chevalier des Poissons, elle veut dire couple couple ou seulement couple ? Nan parce que si c'est couple couple moi j'suis célib', mais si c'est seulement couple alors j'ai Masque de Mort, Shura et Kanon à l'occasion.

- Et moi alors j'sens le pâté ! se vexa Milo.

Leurs camarades les fixèrent sans rien dire, la plupart arborant un sourire amusé et d'autres consterné.

- J'dois quand même pas donner le nom des gardes aussi ? s'étonna Aphrodite. Parce que je les connais pas tous hein !

- Merci Aphro, répondit Sion dans un soupir, ça ira.

Dohko commença à retranscrire quelque chose dans le dossier rouge tout en retenant un fou rire. Aphrodite et sa vie sexuelle, c'était digne d'un roman érotique.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? insista Sion qui s'efforçait de garder son calme. Et quelque chose de sérieux s'il vous plait !

- Camus et moi, déclara Milo en fixant le Verseau d'un regard enflammé, hein ma Camomille ?

Regard glacial en pleine face, de quoi faire geler un volcan.

- J'ai di sérieux bordel ! s'écria Sion au bord du bord de la crise de nerf. Vous feriez moins les cons cette réunion serait finit depuis longtemps !

- Et pourquoi se serait pas sérieux Camomille et moi d'abord ! s'offusqua Milo en tapant misérablement du poing sur la table.

- Parce que t'es une quiche, répliqua Camus de cette voix si calme et si froide.

Slave de rire général. Milo fit la grimace et le Verseau détourna le regard, le visage figé sans expression. Shaka commença à s'impatienter, l'index tapotant sur la table à un rythme régulier. A cause de ces mufles il était retenu ici alors qu'il pourrait se rendre tout de suite auprès de Shun pour commencer la séance de massage. Non pas qu'il était pressé ! … En fait si, il était pressé. Impatient de toucher cette peau blanche et vierge de toute caresse, faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations au garçon pour qu'il apprenne où se situe ses frontières, ses zones sensibles. Le faire frissonner.

- On va essayer d'abréger, lança Dohko d'une voix forte, les gays levez la main !

Mü, Saga, Masque de Mort, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Shura et Aphrodite obéirent. Sion en écarquilla les yeux. Il y en avait tant que ça ! Dans ses souvenirs, ses camarades d'il y a deux cent ans étaient plutôt axés sur les filles dans la plus grande majorité ! D'ailleurs, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, Dohko et lui étaient les seuls homosexuels. Que s'était-il passé cette fois ? C'était tout de même incroyable, Athéna allait avoir du mal à faire perdurer la classe des Chevaliers d'Ors si tous ces hommes étaient pédés !

- Les hétéros, à votre tour ! continua Dohko en griffonnant dans le dossier.

Aldébaran, Aiolia, Aioros et Camus levèrent la main alors que Saga, Shaka et Shura la laissaient dressée. Dohko acquiesça et Sion fit le compte dans sa tête. Ça donnait cinq gays, quatre hétéros et trois bis. Ça restait équitable.

- Maintenant, qui est en couple ? demanda Dohko.

Aucune main ne se leva. Le Pope soupira et se frotta les tempes, désespéré. Ces Chevaliers étaient tous des coureurs de jupon invétérés.

- Bah y'a toi et Sion, lança Milo avec entrain, ça en fait un c'est pas si mal !

- Va valoir songer à s'assagir un peu, coupa Sion d'une voix calme, se grimper dessus de temps à autre c'est bien beau mais un partenaire régulier ça fait pas de mal vous savez !

- Nan mais c'est dégradant ! Pis nous on est jeune on a bien le droit de s'amuser tant qu'on le peu encore.

Deux pairs d'yeux brillants de colère se braquèrent sur le Scorpion qui se tassa dans son siège, agrippant le bras de son ami Aiolia.

- Mon chaton j'ai peur, lui murmura-t-il.

- Alors là tu te démerdes ! répliqua le Lion en dégageant son bras.

- Bon ! lança vivement Dohko en refermant son dossier. On va s'arrêter là sinon va y avoir un meurtre.

- Deux, appuya Sion sans quitter Milo et Aiolia des yeux.

- Quelqu'un à un truc à dire avant qu'on lève la séance ?

- Oui moi ! s'écria Shura en battant l'air de son bras droit. Et si on faisait une fête ?

- Encore !

- Bah pour fêter la réussite de la mission ! C'est vrai quoi, tout le monde a bien bossé et pis ça nous aidera à créer des liens et former des couples.

- Si t'as pas compris je vais l'expliquer, rétorqua Sion d'une voix dure, quitte à ce qu'il y ait des couples on préfèrerait qu'ils soient hétéros.

Aucun ne parla car il savait tous pourquoi Sion préférait cette option. Il fallait que la lignée des Chevaliers soit perpétuée pour faciliter la tâche à Athéna pour sa prochaine résurrection. Mais après tout que pouvaient-ils faire, se forcer ?

- Bon bah alors pour fêter la réussite de la mission, pour fêter la fin de l'été parce qu'on arrive quand même au bout du mois d'août et pour euh … terminer les caisses de bibines ! insista Shura dans un sourire. C'est que ce genre d'alcool bon marché importé de France ou d'ailleurs ça ne se garde pas en cave comme un grand cru.

- Il a pas tord, y'a encore trois cartons de six bouteilles d'alcool dans la réserve de la cuisine, appuya Dohko en se tournant vers son amant.

- Hors de question ! répliqua celui-ci plus buté que jamais. La dernière fois vous nous avez mi la salle de réception dans un état tellement pitoyable que la bobone d'Athéna– qui est une gourde de classe A je vous l'accorde– en a tourné de l'œil !

- Nan mais là on fera ça sur la plage.

- Bonne idée Dohko ! sourit Shura. Comme ça on prendra tous un bain de minuit !

Sion fixa ses camarades les uns après les autres, la plupart le suppliant du regard. L'ennui c'est que le Pope en avait mare de passer pour un rabat-joie.

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il en soupirant.

Des applaudissements qui fusent ici et là, des « hourras » et des « vive Sion d'amour ! » le firent sourire.

- Mais vous devez faire attention à ne pas saloper la plage avec vos conneries !

Des acclamations, encore, et des constatations débitées à haut débit et dans tous les sens, ce qui donne un truc du genre :

- Promis boss !

- A vos ordres Saïd !

- On peut se tirer maintenant ?

- La séance est levée.

- J'adore baiser sur la plage.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'y'aura assez avec trois caisses ?

- On pourra se baigner à poil ?

- La séance est levée foutez-moi le camp bande de naze !

Au même moment, Athéna surgit dans la pièce, tout cosmos dehors, son sceptre à la main. Tous se retournèrent lorsqu'elle apparut, le silence était revenu. Tous sentait la tension, l'inquiétude, la peur même dans son aura. Leur Déesse avait peur, elle en tremblait, ses yeux étaient véritablement effrayés et révulsés.

- Zeus vient de me parler, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, Hadès a réussit à sortir des Enfers et est remonté directement ici, au Sanctuaire.

Le premier à réagir fut Shaka. Il avait laissé Shun seul sur le Cap Sounion, perturbé par leur discussion et sans doute fatigué par sa méditation. Il n'était pas près, pas encore, il ne réussirait pas à se battre face au Dieu des Enfers ! Pour la première fois de sa vie le Chevalier de la Vierge se rua en avant sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à une chose : Shun.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

Il courait, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, le souffle court, ses pieds battant la terre chaude et poussiéreuse de Grèce. Shun était terrorisé, les ténèbres envahissaient son cœur et cette voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter ceci :

- Tu es à moi ! Ne fuis pas ! A moi !

- Non ! cria Andromède, désespéré.

Il sentait le cosmos d'Hadès l'appeler, tenter de percer le sien pour atteindre son cœur, son corps, son esprit. Lui. Shun résistait, le repoussait, y mettait toute sa force dans son cosmos ! Mais il avait l'impression que plus il tentait de lui résister plus le Dieu des Enfers parvenait à pénétrer son âme et le froid et la noirceur de la mort serrait son cœur. Et Shun pleurait, sentant la colère faire vibrer son corps comme la peur. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour lui résister il n'était pas encore assez fort !

Soudain, sans qu'il ne lui en ait donné l'ordre, son corps se figea sur place en plein élan manquant de peu de le faire basculer en avant. Tout autour de lui des volutes de fumées noires dansaient, agressives, l'obligeant à se protéger le visage et cette présence, cette voix qui lui scandait encore et toujours :

- Tu es à moi … à moi !

Son corps tout entier se tendit, les yeux révulsés, Shun fit flamber son cosmos dans un dernier soubresaut, une dernière tentation fugitive pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais l'énergie même d'Hadès semblait s'abreuver de sa force, se nourrir de son aura pour gagner encore plus de puissance. Soudain, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il se sentit flotter, tous les muscles tendus à lui en faire mal, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien pas même sur sa respiration. Il ne pouvait que voir le ciel bleu, la tête renversée en arrière, et sentir en lui comme un serpent qui ondulait dans sa chair en laissant dans son sillage une sensation de brûlure intense, de souillure.

En entendant ce cri, le sang de Shaka se figea dans son corps. Shun était en danger et le cosmos d'Hadès remplissait l'atmosphère, baignait le Sanctuaire d'un sentiment d'insécurité, de danger. Tout autour de lui, les onze autres Chevaliers d'Ors l'entouraient, polluant l'air de leurs cosmos. Un nouveau cri, plein de haine, de douleur et de terreur. Le Dieu des Enfers s'en prenait à son protéger ! Shaka partit encourant sans se demander ce qu'il ferait une fois devant la Mort elle-même, sans même y penser. Ses compagnons d'armes le suivirent, tous près à se battre.

- Faites attention ! leur cria Athéna derrière eux.

Peu importe qu'ils affrontent Hadès lui-même, celui-ci avait souillé le domaine sacré de leur Déesse, c'était un affront, une provocation ! Lorsqu'ils parvinrent un peu plus loin, là où se regroupaient des colonnes délabrées, dernier vestige d'un ancien temple écroulé des centaines d'années plus tôt, ce qu'ils virent les figèrent sur place. Plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, entouré d'une brume opaque sombre qui semblait l'attaquer, traverser son corps et le dévorer, Shun avait l'air mort. Hadès était là, Hadès avait prit le contrôle, Hadès leur faisait face. Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de ce pauvre garçon les tétanisa, il était rauque et languissant, puissant. La fumée noire arrêta de virevolter et tournoyer autour de lui avant de former une aura palpable, figée, aussi lumineuse qu'un cosmos et froide que la mort.

Shun se redressa, flottant toujours dans les airs, braquant sur eux un regard vert d'eau sans pupille, troublant, profond, effrayant. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge sang dérangeante, son visage était froid et figé, sa peau plus blanche et terne que jamais. Devant eux se dressait le Dieu des Enfers.

- Faites attention ! s'écria Athéna en brandissant son sceptre. Il est faible mais il reste Hadès, le Dieu des Morts !

La pression que Shaka ressentait autour de lui était effrayante et allait même jusqu'à étouffer son propre cosmos pourtant si puissant. C'était comme au palais d'Hadès, aux Enfers, lorsque la divinité maléfique avait prit possession du corps de Shun pour la première fois. Le Chevalier de la Vierge était là à ce moment là, pas loin en tout cas. Tout se déroulait comme à l'époque, sauf que cette fois le garçon résistait, luttait contre l'emprise. Et c'était dangereux, bien trop dangereux ! La voix rauque et glacial raisonna aussi bien à leurs oreilles que dans leurs têtes :

- Athéna … Athéna !

La Déesse s'avança entre ses Chevaliers, tous en position de combat près à lutter mais tous troublés et indécis. Attaquer Hadès pour défendre leur Déesse certes, mais attaquer Hadès pour blesser Shun non ! Le petit était leur compagnon, leur ami, leur petit frère pour certain, ils ne pouvaient lui faire du mal.

- N'attaquez pas ! Vous le blesseriez, leur dit Athéna d'une voix forte en faisant face au Dieu des Enfers. Tu ne recommenceras pas Hadès ! Je t'empêcherais de te servir de l'un des miens pour avoir ce que tu veux !

Shaka fronça les sourcils. L'aura d'Hadès était de plus en plus faible, de toute évidence il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'avant, bien moins qu'avant en fait, et le cosmos de Shun continuait de briller comme une bougie malmenée par les vents d'une tempête. La voix rauque répéta encore une fois :

- Athéna …

Cette tonalité qui sortait de la bouche de son ami troubla la jeune femme qui en trembla de colère. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait l'un de ses amis souffrir ainsi ! Elle avait cru que ce qu'avait vécu Shun l'avait endurci, elle avait cru qu'il avait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve et faire de sa faiblesse une force. Mais elle s'était trompée. Le jeune Andromède avait été profondément meurtri par cette épreuve, au plus profond de lui-même et elle n'avait vu sa détresse que bien trop tard. C'est pleine de colère qu'elle brandit son sceptre face à Hadès.

- Laisse-le ! hurla-t-elle avec force.

Son cosmos, d'ordinaire si chaleureux et plein d'amour, jaillit de son sceptre plein de fureur et de puissance pour frapper le cosmos noir du Dieu des Enfers de plein fouet. Le corps de Shun s'arqua en arrière, poussant un cri indéfinissable. De la rage ? De la douleur ? De la surprise ? Petit à petit, alors que la brume sombre et opaque s'échappait du corps de Shun, la voix se transformait. De rauque et colérique elle passa au strident et démuni. Andromède reprenait le dessus alors qu'Athéna continuait de frapper l'âme noire de son cosmos doré. Tous les Chevaliers étaient sur le qui-vive, Shun réapparaissait devant eux alors que l'aura se divisait de son corps, enveloppé dans le puissant pouvoir de leur Déesse. Soudain, tout contact se brisa entre le jeune homme et Hadès, tout lien fut rompu et le cri cessa sans plus de formalité.

Shaka ne sentait que très faiblement le cosmos de son protégé et le vit tomber de ces quelques mètres de hauteur avec horreur. La voix d'Athéna fusa :

- Aiolia !

Et le Chevalier de la Vierge ne vit même pas son homologue du Lion partir en courant et intercepter le jeune homme avant qu'il ne touche violemment le sol, alors que lui-même voyageait quand même à la vitesse de la lumière ! La vitesse d'Aiolia avait quand même du bon parfois. Aussitôt, l'âme noire se mit à hurler. C'était effrayant et cela fit monter des frissons dans le dos de tout le monde. Se libérant tout à coup de la cage dorée improvisé par Athéna, la brume noire se jeta sur Shun alors dans les bras d'Aiolia. Mü surgit et, tout en écartant les bras, il fit apparaître entre eux et le Dieu des Enfers sont mur de Crystal indestructible. L'aura obscure s'y heurta dans un cri et le cosmos d'Athéna l'enveloppa de nouveau.

- Empêchez-le de s'enfuir ! s'écria-t-elle alors que les dix autres Chevaliers formaient un cercle autour des Dieux. Aiolia ! Emmènes Shun près de la statue il sera en sécurité là-bas.

Ni une ni deux, encore une fois sans que personne ne le voie bouger, le Chevalier du Lion disparut dans un éclair d'or en direction du palais du Pope. Quelques secondes plus tard il réapparut au pied de la statue d'Athéna comme le lui avait ordonné sa Déesse. Rapidement, il tenta de déposer Shun au sol, le croyant inconscient, mais dans un sursaut désespéré le jeune homme s'accrocha autour de son cou en enfouissant son visage contre son torse recouvert de son armure d'or.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il en larmes.

Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, tétanisé et épuisé. Aiolia, exaspéré, tenta de le faire lâcher prise en grognant.

- Lâches-moi gamin ! rugit-il en entendant au loin une explosion qui fit trembler le sol. Mais lâches-moi bordel !

Mais Shun s'agrippait à lui avec la force du désespoir, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, se blottissant dans ses bras puissants pour s'en faire un rempart contre la menace.

- Non ! implora-t-il entre deux sanglots. Pitié ! Il est là … il va revenir !

- Mais …

Dans ses bras musclés Aiolia sentait nettement le corps de Shun trembler de frayeur et entendait clairement ses sanglots. Les mots lui manquaient, il était incapable de le laisser là seul, incapable de se résigner à l'abandonner ici alors qu'il le suppliait. Petit à petit il sentit son cœur fondre face à cette détresse et cette fragilité, il ne pouvait lutter contre son propre regard qui s'accrochait au visage en larme blottit contre son torse. Il raffermit sa prise autour de ce corps tremblant qui lui demandait aide et protection pour le coller plus fort encore contre lui. Comment dire non ?

- J'ai essayé, sanglota Shun en remontant enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, j'ai essayé de résister mais… mais je …

Les pleurs eurent raison de lui et il se remit à sangloter de plus belle, il tremblait tellement que les vibrations s'en ressentaient même dans le corps d'Aiolia au travers de son armure. Celui-ci ne pensa plus à autre chose qu'à ce corps, cet être si fragile dans ses bras qui avait besoin de sa force, de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Tout doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Aiolia leva une main douce pour éloigner les cheveux fins du visage de Shun afin de mieux pouvoir l'observer. Ses cheveux étaient si doux et légers qu'un frisson délicat parcourut sa main pour remonter le long de son bras.

- Ça va aller, dit-il doucement en se penchant vers son oreille, tout va bien se passer …

Il se redressa, le cosmos en alerte. Brusquement, celui d'Hadès venait de disparaître. Avait-il quitté le Sanctuaire ? Un frisson brutal et incontrôlable s'empara du corps de Shun qui en trembla d'avantage et ses dents se mirent à claquer. Le Lion passa alors ses doigts sur son bras glacé avant de réaliser avec horreur que le cosmos de Shun n'était plus qu'une petite lueur vacillante et tremblante. Mourante.

- Shun ?

Aucune réponse. Vivement, Aiolia le plaqua d'avantage contre lui et alluma son cosmos pour le réchauffer. Cet enfant venait de lutter contre un Dieu jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en danger, à présent il était froid comme la mort et ne semblait plus réagir à sa voix.

- Accroches-toi.

Avec plus de tendresse que ce dont il se croyait capable, Aiolia caressa ce visage qui semblait seulement assoupi, sentant que le cosmos de Shun répondait au sien, l'entrelaçait et s'y accrochait pour ne pas s'éteindre. Le Lion eut un sourire en passant sa main dans le dos de son cadet avec douceur pour le réchauffer sous sa caresse. Ce cosmos, son aura était si douce, si triste, si paisible, si tendre et plein d'autre chose qu'il ressentit le sien s'apaiser, s'attendrir. S'apprivoiser.

Lorsque Shaka parvint aux pieds de la statue, la scène qu'il découvrit là le laissa sans voix. Assit sur le sol pavé, Aiolia tenait Shun dans ses bras comme on porte un enfant endormit et faisait resplendir son cosmos brûlant tout autour d'eux, les enveloppants. Le Lion releva la tête vers lui et leur regard se croisait. Baigné dans ce halo doré, ses yeux vindicatif et provoquant étaient plus bleus que jamais, le Chevalier de la Vierge en fut troublé.

- Il est gelé, lui dit alors son camarade, je crois qu'il est en train de mourir.

Shaka se précipita sur eux en alluma son cosmos à son tour avant de constater avec effroi que, effectivement, l'aura de Shun ne s'accrochait à la vie que par miracle, ou peut-être grâce à l'aide d'Aiolia. En quelques secondes, le reste de la Chevalerie apparut, Dohko déposa Athéna au sol qui tenait dans ses mains une urne d'ivoire et, accompagnée de Sion, elle courut jusqu'à Shun qui semblait continuer de s'éloigner, petit à petit.

- Sion ? demanda la jeune femme, plus inquiète que jamais.

En réponse, le Grand Pope concentra son cosmos dans sa main et parcourut le corps glacé du garçon toujours blottit dans les bras d'Aiolia. Son visage se crispa.

- Si tu perds le contact avec lui, dit-il en braquant son regard dans celui du Lion, il y a de grandes chances qu'il meurt. Il va falloir que tu me suives jusqu'à l'infirmerie du palais, je le soignerais là-bas.

- Donnes-le moi je vais prendre le relais plutôt, lança Shaka en tentant de reprendre son élève des mains d'Aiolia.

- Ça va ça j'sais faire ! répliqua celui-ci avec force.

A peine fut-il sur pied qu'il disparu de nouveau dans cet éclair doré, celui de quelques microsecondes par Sion. Le silence régna alors, seul un vent léger se leva pour faire mouvoir les mèches de cheveux et les pensées que tous désiraient évacuer. Leur jeune camarade avait survécu à la Guerre Sainte, allait-il mourir maintenant ? La voix de leur Déesse les sortit tous de leurs sombres pensées :

- Dohko ? Gardes cette urne avec toi, mon sceau devrait tenir le temps que j'aille sur l'Olympe informer Zeus et les Dieux de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- A vos ordres.

Le Chevalier de la Balance, en quelque sorte « Pope en second »,saisit l'urne fermement et se dirigea illico presto vers le palais pour le mettre en sureté. Le premier sceau n'avait pas fonctionné longtemps mais avait tenu prisonnier le Dieu des Enfers pendant un peu plus d'un an. Hadès avait attaqué le Sanctuaire muni de si peu de pouvoir que c'en avait été presque suicidaire. Qu'avait-il voulu faire si faible ? C'était insensé, même de sa part.

- Nous devrons peut-être monter la garde près de l'urne Athéna ! lança Shaka avec calme.

Mais au fond de lui, il bouillait de colère !

- Non, ça n'est pas la peine, répondit leur Déesse leur regard baissé, quelque chose … quelque chose me dit qu'Hadès se tiendra tranquille … et Shun n'a besoin de personne d'autre que de Sion. Retirez vos armures. Hadès ne tentera rien, je le sais.

Et elle se détourna d'eux, s'éloignant avec prestance. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le Dieu des Dieux. Tous ses Chevaliers en restèrent bouche bée. Elle leur avait clairement demandé de baisser la garde alors qu'un Dieu maléfique se trouvait en ce moment dans le plus haut palais du domaine sacrée ?

- Un ordre est un ordre mes amis, dit doucement Mü en s'approchant de Shaka qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le départ d'Aiolia qui emportait son protégé.

- Ouais bah moi je vais près de Dohko, répliqua Shura en faisant volte-face.

Saga et Kanon le suivirent sans un mot, Camus hésita un instant avant de faire de même et Milo soupira en se grattant le haut du crâne, partagé entre obéir à un ordre direct et accomplir son devoir de Chevalier.

- Et merde !

Finalement, il suivit docilement ses camarades. Tous les autres restants amorcèrent la descente vers leurs maisons respectives. Avec de si bon Chevaliers pour monter la garde, Hadès n'oserait certainement pas rompre de nouveau le sceau, il était inutile de s'inquiéter d'avantage. Tout doucement, sans que personne ne le voie, Mü saisit la main crispée et tremblante de Shaka, seule témoin de la rage qui animait son être.

- Ça va ? demanda doucement le Bélier.

Aucune réponse.

- Je sais qu'Aiolia est ton ennemi naturel sur le plan astral mais est-ce une raison de lui en vouloir de la sorte ? Il a sauvé Shun.

- Il en a fait sa propriété.

Mü poussa un rire discret en tournant le visage de Shaka vers lui.

- Aussi fier l'un que l'autre, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, si différents et si semblables ! C'est pas étonnant que passiez votre temps à vous tirer dans le lard.

Shaka serra sa main plus fort, Mü sentait tous les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, confus, isolés, incompris, étranges. Shaka comprenait-il seulement ce qui lui arrivait ? Ça, le Bélier en doutait.

- Allez viens, dit-il dans un murmure en le tirant doucement, t'as besoin de te détendre.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge le suivit docilement et en quelques minutes, ils atteignirent son temple, ses appartements, sa chambre. Mü ferma les fenêtres, les volets, les rideaux et alluma les bougies alors que son compagnon se déshabillait doucement avec de lents mouvements absents. Il était ailleurs. Evoluant comme s'il était chez lui, le Bélier sortit tout un kit professionnel de massage d'un placard et l'installa sur la table de nuit, près du lit où Shaka était assit, puis il retira son armure à son tour. D'ordinaire très soigneux envers elle cette fois Mü la laissa éparpillée sur le sol en morceau, tout près de celle de la Vierge qui se trouvait dans le même état.

- Allonges-toi, dit-il doucement en poussant son homologue sur le matelas, cette fois c'est moi qui mène la danse.

Et Shaka obéit, s'allongeant nonchalamment sur le dos alors que son compagnon prenait place sur ses hanches avec grâce et légèreté. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, Mü ouvrit un pot en bois d'où s'échappa alors une odeur sucrée, puis enduit généreusement ses mains de la mixture épaisse et fraiche qu'il contenait, les frottant les unes contre les autres avant de les poser sur le torse chaud et musclé de Shaka. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, puis expira, les yeux fermés, tentant d'évacuer tout ce trop plein de rage de son corps. Un silence précieux s'installa entre les deux hommes alors que le Bélier commençait à caresser le corps alanguit sous lui et que la Vierge s'en délectait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que tout le torse de Shaka brillait à présent grâce aux soins prodigués par Mü, celui-ci se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou. La Vierge ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? demanda Shaka dans un murmure. J'ai eu envie de le frapper, de le voir mourir rien que pour qu'il le lâche.

Mü eut un petit sourire et se redressa, quitta les hanches de son ami pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et commencer les massages sur ses cuisses fermes mais tendres, évitant soigneusement son sexe.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à Shun, dit-il finalement sans le quitter des yeux.

- Beaucoup comment ?

- A toi de me le dire.

Court silence, mais rien n'était pesant entre les deux hommes. Ils prenaient leur temps, tout leur temps et appréciaient même ces instants de calme et de réflexion.

- Tu es peut-être jaloux, tenta Mü avec douceur avant de lui demander plus fermement : retournes-toi.

- Jaloux ! répliqua vivement Shaka en obéissant et s'allongeant sur le ventre cette fois. Et de qui, de cette brute épaisse qui pense avec ses muscles ? La bonne blague…

Mü s'installa doucement sur les fesses de son compagnon, les sentant rondes et musclés sous lui, avant de doucement pousser les cheveux blonds et reprendre un peu de cette crème à l'odeur apaisante avant de continuer ses massages doux sur le dos offert à lui. Et finalement, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Tu es jaloux Shaka.

- Oui, bien sûr que je le suis, c'était à moi de le protéger c'est mon disciple c'était ma tâche Aiolia n'avait pas à s'en mêler !

Cette fois Mü ne put s'empêcher de rire et se redressa.

- Je ne parlais pas forcément d'une jalousie de ce point de vu, dit-il amuser en sentant alors son ami se tendre sous lui.

- Que les choses soient claires ! répliqua vivement Shaka en s'arquant pour pouvoir le regard dans les yeux. Le premier qui touche à Shun d'une façon dégradante je lui fait avaler son slip !

- Bah quoi, tu veux être le seul et l'unique à pouvoir le toucher c'est ça ? A moins … que ça ait un rapport avec cette pureté que tu imagines c'est ça ?

- Je ne l'imagine pas.

- Quoi que tu en dises, Shun n'est pas un Dieu Shaka, il a été choisit par le Dieu des Morts comme des centaines d'enfant avant lui c'est différent.

- Mais, Il me l'a dit.

- Qui ça ? Qui t'a di quoi ?

- Bouddha, il m'a dit que Shun devait rester pur.

Cette fois Mü ne sut quoi répondre, il se focalisa alors sur ses mains qui parcouraient le corps de son compagnon, descendant plus bas sur son corps et parcourut ses fesses douces et blanches de ses caresses. Il descendit sur les cuisses, prenant bien soin d'enduire les muscles tendu pour détendre entièrement le Chevalier de la Vierge, puis termina le long des jambes. Shaka disait-il la vérité ou bien s'inventait-il une excuse pour tenter de lui faire croire qu'il ne ressentait rien de physique pour le jeune Andromède ? Car Mü commençait à se douter que le problème ne se trouve ici. Que Shaka éprouve quelque chose pour Shun ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, il n'en avait rien à faire en fait, mais que Shaka dénigre ses propres sentiments était tout de même étrange. Ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il raisonnait. Il disait donc la vérité ?

- Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il seulement.

Tout doucement, il commença par déposer de doux baiser sur le creux des genoux, ce qui fit immédiatement frissonner Shaka. Zone très érogène. Il remonta le long des cuisses, ses baisers restaient chastes, puis sur les fesses, le long de l'échine avant de remonter, enfin, dans le creux du cou et promener cette fois sa langue humide sur cette peau qui avait désormais un goût sucré délicieux. Tout concentré qu'il était sur ces baisers, il fit tout de même attention à ne pas toucher le corps de son ami avec son sexe qui commençait déjà à se dresser, Shaka détestait ça et ça le braquait tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé d'Hadès toi ? demanda-t-il le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux dorés pour en respirer le parfum d'orange chaude.

Détourner l'attention, que Shaka soit occupé à penser pour ne pas remarquer son excitation. Shaka aimait les caresses, la détente, le contact peau contre peau mais il n'aimait pas tant que ça le sexe. Enfin seulement de temps en temps, quand il était d'humeur et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne l'était pas trop aujourd'hui. Mais Mü aimait le sexe lui, quand il ne se retrouvait pas en-dessous – quoi que des fois, il aimait changer – et Shaka était un très bon amant.

- Comment ça ? répliqua celui-ci sur le qui-vive.

- Bah son attaque, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? C'était osé quand même.

- Inutile, et pourtant Hadès est loin d'être un Dieu stupide. Pour preuve cette fois il a choisit un futur Chevalier d'Athéna pour mieux la déstabiliser et la toucher. Ce qui a faillit réussir d'ailleurs !

Mü avait continué ses baisers, sa langue parcourant chaque parcelle de ce corps chaud qui frissonnait déjà alors que sa main était descendue sur son propre sexe pour le caresser. Soit Shaka était véritablement obnubilé par le sujet soit il se fichait pas mal de ce que Mü pouvait bien trafiquer et alors, peut-être était-il d'humeur finalement.

- En fait je pense plutôt qu'il a fait ça pour nous parler.

Le Bélier s'arrêta et redressa le visage.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il a voulu nous informer de quelque chose mais il n'a pas eu le temps. Ou bien se faire enfermer dans l'urne ne le dérange pas, il ne s'est pas trop débattu. Peut-être qu'ici il arrivera plus facilement à communiquer avec Athéna.

- Mmh …

Discrètement, Mü s'était approché pour surplomber le corps de Shaka du sien. Ainsi au-dessus de lui, il repartit à l'attaque de sa gorge et tout doucement, il descendit son bassin sur les fesses offertes sous son corps. Son érection se colla dans le bas du dos, caressant les reins. Shaka se redressa d'un coup et approcha son visage du sien, comme pour appeler un baiser mais à la place, il lança sèchement :

- Tu fais quoi là !

- Mmh à ton avis ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Ce que je crois c'est que t'as besoin de penser à autre chose.

Mü approcha d'avantage son visage dans le but de coller ses lèvres aux siennes mais Shaka les lui cacha et roula sur le côté pour l'éloigner de lui, ce qui fonctionna.

- Tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est une fellation, déclara la Vierge en l'allongeant à son tour.

Ainsi sur le dos, son érection bien évidente à l'air libre, Mü lui sourit. Bon, il aurait tenté. Il bascula soudainement sur le coté, fixant Shaka de ses yeux de jade et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis pour Hadès ? Il avait un message à nous délivrer ?

- Je ne vois que ça comme explication.

A son tour de s'emparer du pot et d'en enduire ses mains.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Aiolia quitta le palais du Pope en vacillant, la vue trouble. Sion était resté près de lui pour l'aider mais étant donné qu'il avait été le premier à venir en aide au cosmos mourant de Shun, celui-ci s'était accroché à lui avec force pour ne plus le lâcher. Jusqu'à ce que Sion déclare que le jeune garçon était tiré d'affaire et qu'il prendrait la relève, Aiolia avait du laisser son cosmos allumé, pulsant dans son corps et celui de Shun pour le maintenir en vie. En d'autres termes, il était épuisé.

Il tangua dangereusement et un vertige brouilla entièrement sa vision qui devint noire. Persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps debout, Aiolia se laissa glisser le long d'une colonne aux pieds du palais et ferma les yeux, le souffle court, pour partir soudainement dans le pays des songes.

Qu'est-ce qui le réveilla ? Un mauvais rêve ou un bruit ? Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus mais lorsque le Lion reprit connaissance, le corps tendu et meurtri assit sur la terre sèche et dur, il mit quelques secondes à faire la mise au point. Dans un soupir, il se frotta les paupières alors que son estomac criait de protestation. Peut-être que c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé ? Ou bien encore le soleil de Grèce en ce début d'après-midi qui tapait bien trop fort. Mais non, en fait il s'agissait d'éclats de voix. Aiolia tendit l'oreille et ne mit pas longtemps à identifier celle de Marine. Souriant, il se redressa, les jambes tremblantes légèrement et avança vivement. Mais il y avait une autre voix. Il se figea. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ?

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Marine.

- Sion dit qu'il s'en remettra, on l'a échappé belle.

Silence. Aiolia en profita pour s'approcher doucement. Son cosmos était tellement épuisé qu'il douta que les deux Chevaliers l'aient remarqué, mais il prit quand même soin de le cacher. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin, ou ni même envie d'espionner la femme dont il était amoureux. Mais, la curiosité peut-être. Ou la peur. Après tout, depuis son départ et son retour au Sanctuaire, Aiolia n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Marine de ce petit soucis qui avait provoqué cette mini-dispute un mois et demi plus tôt.

- Dis-moi, reprit la jeune femme, avec le retour d'Aiolia … les choses vont changer n'est-ce pas.

- Oui, répondit l'homme dans un soupir.

Aiolia se figea. Devant lui, ils s'étreignaient. Marine avait réfugié son visage dans le creux de son cou et le Lion pouvait tout à loisir voir le visage de cet homme. La colère monta en lui, provoquant un nouveau vertige et il serra les poings à s'en faire mal.

- Il faut arrêter là, reprit le Chevalier en ramenant le visage de la jeune femme en face du sien, on savait toi comme moi que ça finirait comme ça.

- Non … non Aioros, parce que c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Aiolia avait envie de détourner le regard, mais c'était impossible. Devant lui, enlacés jusqu'à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, son grand frère Aioros et Marine s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, chacun cherchait de sa langue celle de l'autre. Colère. Tristesse. Désespoir. Tout ceci mélangé soulevait son estomac, brisait son cœur, faisait bouillir son sang. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de tuer, de fuir, de mourir. Tout ça à la fois. Face à cet entremêlement de sensations et de ressentis, Aiolia restait figé sur place, paralysé, ne sachant que faire finalement.

Cet homme et cette femme devant lui, il les connaissait, il leur avait fait confiance, il les avait même aimé. Et eux, ils le trahissaient, le poignardaient dans le dos. Marine lui avait demandé du temps et il lui avait laissé du temps, elle lui avait fait croire que ça n'était pas finit entre eux et il l'avait cru. Aioros l'avait serré dans ses bras en le retrouvant, lui avait demandé pardon, lui avait promis qu'il ne souffrirait plus, qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul. Mais cette trahison était pire que l'abandon. Et ils ne se lâchaient plus, ils continuaient de se toucher avec leurs mains, leurs doigts, leurs langues et Aiolia avait mal il avait envie de hurler et de se jeter sur eux pour se venger comme il avait envie de pleurer et de fuir. Alors il restait là à les regarder et à souffrir en silence, les poings serrés.

Finalement, Aioros et Marine se séparèrent sans toutefois désunir leurs mains.

- On ne peut pas, murmura Aioros en posant son front sur celui de la jeune femme, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

- Mais moi non plus ! s'écria Marine en se blottissant dans ses bras. Mais c'est toi que j'aime !

Le souffle d'Aiolia se coupa, il crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement la douleur était forte. La femme qu'il aimait venait de le trahir, elle caressant un autre homme en scandant son amour pour lui et dénigrant le sien. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la détester, cette femme il l'aimait, il lui avait fait l'amour et lui avait promis une vie longue à ses côtés.

Soudain, oubliant qu'il était là totalement visible au soleil, il se figea lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son aîné. Dans ces yeux à la couleur tellement proche des siens, il vit briller une lueur de peur, de honte et de culpabilité. Aioros se sépara totalement de Marine, les yeux écarquillés, figé, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. La jeune femme suivit la trajectoire de son regard, se retourna et présenta son visage découvert à Aiolia. Elle recula, les mains posées sur son cœur et ses yeux se teintèrent de larmes. Plutôt que de l'attendrir cela fit naître dans le cœur du Lion une colère sourde et brûlante.

- Qu je t'attende hein ! lança-t-il avec fougue. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

- Non …, tenta Marine dans un sanglot.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Continuer de sortir avec moi tout en allant te faire sauter par mon frère ?

- Aiolia, tenta celui-ci d'une voix douce, calmes-toi tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis.

- Oh si je m'en rends compte ! Et je réalise que cette conne m'a baisé simplement parce que je te ressemblais !

Tout en parlant, Aiolia s'était rapproché les poings serrés et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses capacités étant nettement diminuées par la fatigue et la colère, Aioros s'était jeté sur lui pour lui envoyer un crochet du droit directement dans la mâchoire. Epuisé et choqué, Aiolia s'écroula au sol, le visage douloureux et un goût cuivré dans la bouche. Du sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres. Marine laissa échapper un sanglot et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Non, gémit-elle abattue, je ne voulais pas !

Aiolia se redressa, toutes griffes dehors, les derniers résidus de son cosmos fatigué l'enveloppant d'un halo doré.

- Ta gueule ! rugit-il avec force. Espèce de sale pute !

Allumant à son tour son cosmos, Aioros brandit son poing de nouveau et se jeta en avant. Cette fois, le Lion réagit au bon moment et para son attaque avant de le repousser dans un rugissement bestial. Les deux frères s'apprêtaient à engager un combat terrible – et inégal– mais Marine s'interposa entre les deux.

- Je vous en prie ! supplia-t-elle en larme. Arrêtez…

Aiolia rencontra ses yeux et sentit son cœur s'enflammer sous la colère. Elle osait lui faire face et le regarder dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'elle l'avait purement et simplement trompé ! Il avait envie de la tuer et même temps, de la serrer fort contre lui pour la faire sienne de nouveau. Ne sachant finalement que faire, il serra les poings à s'en faire mal en intensifiant d'avantage son cosmos – ou du moins autant qu'il put. Un grognement d'avertissement fit vibrer son aura doré alors que son regard se teintait d'une lueur meurtrière. Aioros posa sa main sur le bras de Marine, tous les sens en alerte.

- Fais attention, dit-il tendu, quand il est comme ça il est pire qu'un fauve excité par l'odeur du sang.

Et il avait raison, à cet instant Aiolia ressemblait d'avantage à un véritable lion sauvage et dangereux avide de proies et de sang.

- Je t'en prie, insista tout de même la jeune femme en s'approchant prudemment, pardonnes-moi … Aiolia c'est lui que j'aime.

- La ferme ! cria le Lion dans un rugissement.

De rage, il envoya son poing dans un malheureux rocher qui se trouvait là et se brisa en mille morceaux. Sans rien ajouter, il fit volteface et s'en fut, le cosmos pulsant de colère qui laissait derrière lui un sillon d'avertissement qui disait : attention danger ! Ne pas approcher. Comme un lion qui marquerait son territoire. Marine s'élança pour le rattraper, le visage baigné de larmes, mais Aioros la tira à lui.

- Non, dit-il tristement, quand il est dans cet état là il n'écoute rien ni personne, il risquerait même de te faire du mal.

- Je m'en fiche ! répliqua la jeune femme en envoyant son poing contre son torse. Il souffre … oh mon Dieu je lui ai brisé le cœur !

- Laisses-le tranquille il va se calmer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi hein ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu es mort il n'avait que sept ans tu ne l'as pas vu grandir ! Alors que moi si … et je l'ai trahi …

- C'est un homme maintenant, il devrait être capable de comprendre que ton cœur a choisit un autre chemin.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot et se blottit dans les bras du Sagittaire, dépitée, abattue, pleine de honte. Elle avait osé, elle avait dépassé les limites. Il y a presque deux mois, elle avait demandé à Aiolia de ne pas la brusquer, de lui laisser le temps et il avait accepté. Il était partit en mission sous les ordres d'Athéna elle-même et du Pope, lui laissant ainsi tout le temps qu'elle désirait. Au début, elle voulait mettre ce temps à profit pour réfléchir, se convaincre elle-même de son amour pour le Lion.

Mais un jour, Aioros était venu la voir en arborant un sourire magnifique. Il avait apprit par Saga que la jeune femme avait prit soin de son jeune frère après sa mort, devenant son amie, sa confidente, son amante. Ils avaient passé des jours ensembles à parler d'Aiolia, Marine lui racontant comme son frère avait grandit, comment il avait fait face seul, l'homme qu'il était devenu. Et même s'ils n'avaient fait que parler du Lion tout ce temps, la jeune femme l'oublia complètement au profit de son frère. Aioros lui ressemblait tellement physiquement que c'en était troublant au début mais à part ça, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Aioros était calme comme Aiolia était impulsif, la sérénité face à l'impétuosité, la patience et la fougue. Se trouver près de lui rassurait la jeune femme, la calmait, reposait ses sens et sa tête. Et se fut son cœur qui la trahit. Ils avaient fini par s'embrasser, se sourire plus tendrement et puis, il y a trois nuits, ils avaient fait l'amour. Une fois encore, la différence entre les deux frères avait détonné. Dans les bras d'Aiolia, Marine se sentait vulnérable, totalement soumise à tout ce qu'il voulait et ça sans qu'elle le veuille, simplement parce que la présence et l'aura du Lion imposait ce respect et cette soumission. Alors qu'avec Aioros, elle se sentait femme, elle se sentait respectée, aimée. Non pas que le cadet était violent ou autre, c'était simplement ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Par l'âme, Aiolia était un roi, un dominant, un véritable mâle par nature à l'aura plus animale qu'humaine. Alors que l'aîné était un homme tout simplement. Soudain, la voix retentissante de Shina brisa leur étreinte.

- J'ai croisé Aiolia, lança vivement la jeune femme, il avait l'air en rogne.

Elle se figea, fixant Aioros et Marine derrière son masque de fer.

- Je vois, reprit-elle d'un ton ironique, tout s'explique. Faut que je vous laisse vous bécoter ou je peux te parler ?

Marine se tourna vers Aioros, le visage bas, l'air désolé. Le Chevalier passa tendrement une main sur sa joue dans un sourire triste puis partit, sans un bruit. Un court silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Shina étant en service, elle portait une courte tenue d'entraînement et son masque inexpressif alors que Marine était en short et tee-shirt, le visage découvert.

- Tu as fini par lui dire, reconnu Shina en croisant les bras, je te l'avais di qu'il le prendrait mal.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit, il nous a vus nous embrasser.

- Ça craint.

- Aioros et moi venions de prendre la décision d'arrêter, de ne pas lui faire de mal !

- Vous avez raté si tu veux mon avis.

Accablée, Marine enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains et laissa les larmes amers couler sur ses joues.

- J'ai honte Shina ! Si tu savais comme j'ai honte !

- J'aurais honte moi aussi à ta place.

- Je me rends compte … que j'ai aimé Aiolia par défaut. Il ressemble tellement à son grand frère tel qu'il était dans mes souvenirs de petite fille que je me suis accrochée à lui sans réfléchir.

- En même temps tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Aioros reviendrait à la vie.

- Ça n'est pas une excuse ! Aiolia est mort lui aussi c'est à lui que j'aurais dû rester fidèle !

- Pitié ! On est au vingt-et-unième siècle tu sais, tu choisis l'homme que tu veux.

- Je lui ai fais du mal …

- Et alors ? C'est un grand garçon il va pas en crever.

Marine se tut et finit par s'assoir, les mains tremblantes. Et Shina finit par conclure :

- Tu veux que je te dise ? De toute façon Aiolia n'était pas assez respectueux des femmes pour toi, ni pour aucune autre femme d'ailleurs. Ça n'aurait pas marché.

De son côté, Aiolia avait continué sa fuite, laissant dans son sillage cette trace dorée, comme une empreinte. Il était plein de fureur, plein de haine, il avait envie de tuer, de sentir et voir le sang couler. Ne sachant trop où aller, n'ayant surtout pas envie de croiser quelqu'un, il pénétra dans son temple et monta sans attendre dans ses appartements. A peine eut-il pénétré dans le salon qu'il envoyé valser une lampe d'un coup de poing, la regardant se fracasser au sol, le visage crispé de colère. Et Milo qui lui avait dit que ça n'était rien, que Marine l'aimait, qu'elle lui avait juste demandé du temps. Du temps ! Son poing s'écrasa dans le miroir de la salle de bain, le striant de fissures qui s'étendirent sur le mur. Du sang coula doucement et la douleur ne fut qu'une information de plus qui vint s'ajouter à celle qu'il ressentait en provenance de son cœur brisé. Il était tellement en colère qu'il en était incapable de pleurer.

Il ne leur avait fallu qu'un mois et demi pour en arriver à se rouler des pelles ! Ça n'était pas beaucoup, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Soit ils étaient amoureux avant la mort d'Aioros et ça, il en doutait car Marine n'avait que trois ans à l'époque, soit c'était elle qui était amoureuse de son aîné depuis toute petite. Alors pourquoi s'être attaché ? Elle l'avait trompé, trahi ! Pourquoi lui avoir demandé du temps si elle se savait amoureuse d'Aioros ? Se fixant dans les yeux au travers du miroir, le Lion poussa un cri de rage qui se répercuta sur les murs comme le rugissement d'une bête sauvage, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi bête, aussi aveugle !

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Le Chevalier croisa le regard de Shina au travers du miroir, elle avait retiré son masque malgré l'interdiction établie sur les heures de travail.

- Ça fait presque trois semaines que ça dure entre Marine et Aioros, avoua-t-elle sans peur, elle m'en a parlé dès que ça a commencé. Je n'ai pas tenté de l'en empêcher, je lui ai plutôt conseillé de continuer. Deux hommes comme toi et ton frère dans son lit c'est pas rien.

Sa franchise eut pour effet de faire sourire Aiolia et il se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-il vindicatif.

- Je ne sais pas, certainement pour profiter de la situation.

Elle s'avança sans le quitter des yeux et Aiolia la regarda approcher, sur le qui-vive. Avec cette femme, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Lentement, elle leva la main pour venir recueillir du bout de ses doigts une perle de sang qui s'était cristallisé sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis elle le porta à ses lèvres et suça son doigt. Le Lion la fixait, le regard brûlant. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de ça, mais ça lui ferait du bien.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Aiolia avait mena Shina jusqu'à sa chambre, ils s'embrassaient goulument, s'humectant leurs lèvres et le contour de leur bouche. Ça n'était que du sexe, ça n'avait toujours été que du sexe avec elle. Lorsque Marine avait eut Seiya en tant que disciple, elle avait de ce fait eu beaucoup moins de temps à lui consacrer. Afin de calmer ses pulsions de mâle des plus primitifs, Aiolia avait dû avoir recourt à un procédé. Et Shina, savait tenir sa langue. Et puis, pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, le Lion n'avait pas tiré un seul coup depuis sa résurrection ! Autrement dit, ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Il eut vite fait de retirer son armure et de la jeter au sol avant de s'occuper du léger habit de la jeune femme. Il la poussa ensuite sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, appréciant le contact de ce corps chaud contre le sien. Il frissonna de plaisir. Que c'était bon ! Cette chaleur, ces frissons, ce contact. Alors que sa bouche partait en exploration de ce corps féminin qu'il commençait à connaître, son excitation sembla perdre de son intensité. Aiolia se sentait frustré. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été en contact avec un corps plus chaud, plus intense, plus tendre et fragile. Mais ça n'était pas Marine, pourtant à part elle – et Shina oui – Aiolia n'avait pas connu d'autres femmes. Alors qui était-ce ? Un corps fragile, frissonnant contre le sien, demandant force et protection, blottit dans ses bras. Aiolia se redressa jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme. Elle le fixait, le regard voilé par l'excitation et la peau du Lion cessa de frissonner, elle réclamait un autre corps que celui-ci, elle réclamait quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ?

- Ne te sens pas coupable, murmura Shina en attirant son visage au sien, prends-moi-même en la voyant elle ça ne me dérange pas.

Oui, elle avait raison, Aiolia était simplement frustré du tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme et s'empara voracement de sa bouche. Il n'avait besoin que de ça, de sexe. Il commença à se frotter contre son corps, la faisant gémir et s'accrocher à son cou pour plonger son visage dans le creux de la clavicule. Le Lion eut un frisson de délice en sentant ce souffle sur sa peau et sa voix lui revint en mémoire. Ses supplications, son abandon total, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, la force de ses bras fragiles.

Tout doucement, Aiolia s'introduit en elle, persuadé d'avoir sous lui une toute autre personne que son corps désirait sans que son âme ne sache de qui il s'agisse. Ainsi accroché l'un à l'autre, ils commencèrent à s'abandonner au plaisir. Le Lion serra plus fort ce corps qui se donnait au sien, respirant à fond son parfum de volupté. Sa peau se souvenait du contact, d'un contact bref mais brûlant qui avait laissé sa marque, comme un tatouage de feu sur son corps. Et cette voix suppliante qui raisonnait dans sa tête. Ou bien, peut-être pas ?

- Je t'en prie …

Cette voix, était-elle vraiment celle de Shina ?

- Ne me laisse pas …

Aiolia releva le visage et se figea. Shun le fixait, les yeux brumeux de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte et ses cheveux, ses cheveux verts si doux éparpillés sur les coussins, autour de son visage. Le Lion se redressa en poussant un cri, quittant le corps brûlant du jeune homme et lui tourna le dos, assit sur le lit, essoufflé. Que s'était-il passé ?

Shina resta sans bouger, allongé sur le dos elle fixait le plafond, puis poussa un soupir et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder Aiolia.

- Je t'ai di que tu pouvais la voir, elle, dit-elle doucement en attrapant son bras, ça ne me dérange pas.

Le Lion resta figé et muet. Si seulement c'était Marine qu'il voyait ! Mais non, celui qu'il voyait c'était Shun, un garçon qu'il exécrait et pour lequel il ne ressentait rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Son corps voulait faire l'amour à Shun, c'était insensé ! Prudemment, il se retourna et poussa un soupir rassuré en croisant le regard de Shina et son visage à elle.

- 'Scuses, minauda-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, c'est pas simple, elle…

Elle quoi ? Elle rien, Marine était loin de son esprit, Shun l'accaparait entièrement. Sans même qu'il s'aperçoive de la tournure que prenait ses pensées, son corps se mit à réagir au souvenir du corps du garçon contre le sien, frissonnant et fragile. Son sexe devint plus dur encore et il poussa un soupir désespéré. La trahison de Marine l'avait plus chamboulé que se qu'il avait cru. Il s'approcha de Shina qui se recoucha, l'accueillant au-dessus d'elle en ouvrant les jambes qu'elle noua autour de ses hanches.

- Vas-y.

Et Aiolia obéit, il la pénétra de nouveau en poussant un râle de plaisir. Cette chaleur était délicieuse, c'est tout ce qui lui fallait pour le moment. Il commença ses va-et-vient en soupirant d'aise, fixant le visage de la jeune femme sous lui. Il s'agissait bien de Shina, l'hallucination qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure n'était dû qu'à la fatigue, la rage, la tristesse. Rien d'autre. Son corps se détendit soudainement, le plaisir devint plus intense et Aiolia releva la tête en fermant les yeux puis poussa un rugissement, obnubilé par l'extase. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit pour regarder sa partenaire, son visage n'était plus le même.

Mais cette fois, Aiolia ne s'arrêta pas. Shun lui était totalement soumit, abandonné, et son visage était transformé par le plaisir. Ses yeux étaient encore plus brillants, d'un vert plus intense encore et le rouge teintait doucement ses joues. Aiolia ralentit un peu le rythme et prit son temps pour l'admirer, pour sentir plus encore la chaleur de son corps frêle et soumis.

- Je t'en prie …

Encore cette voix suppliante et délicieuse, qui raisonnait à ses oreilles comme une mélodie. Mais pourquoi lui ? Toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'alors se transforma en désir fiévreux, tout ce qu'il avait emmagasiné de rage se mua en passion inexpliquée et violente. Brutalement, il se retira du corps du garçon et le retourna sur le ventre d'un geste fébrile avant de s'allonger sur lui. Shun poussa un cri qui fit bouillir le sang du Lion dans ses veines.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? s'écria-t-il en attrapant les cheveux de Shun pour tirer son visage jusqu'au sien.

Nouveau cri, puis des larmes alors qu'Aiolia le pénétrait dans un soupir rauque avant de s'allonger entièrement sur lui. A demi tourné vers lui, le visage de Shun était un ravissement pour ses sens. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte qui laissait échapper des petits cris de douleur mêlés de plaisir, ses yeux d'émeraude qui laissait perler quelques larmes et ses cheveux doux, parfumés, souples. Aiolia y plongea son visage avec délice en reprenant ses coups de reins avec plus de vigueur. Peu importe que se soit Shun, il avait besoin de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un et ce petit garçon était parfait pour ça.

Lorsque vint pour lui le summum du plaisir, Aiolia tira de nouveau sur ses cheveux pour faire venir son visage près du sien, lui arrachant un nouveau cri avant de s'enfoncer d'avantage en lui dans un rugissement. Il se laissa venir dans ce corps brûlant et respira son odeur à fond, les cheveux doux collés à son visage par la sueur. Ce corps tremblant, frissonnant, c'était à devenir fou ! Il se retira de lui, lâcha les cheveux et roula sur le côté, le souffle court. Près de lui, Shun était essoufflé et ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre.

Tournant le visage vers lui, Aiolia admira son corps blanc et tendit la main pour venir caresser son dos. Le corps frissonna.

- Ça va ? demanda le Lion entre deux souffles.

Le corps bougea et tourna la tête. Le visage de Shina apparut et Aiolia se redressa sous le coup de l'étonnement, en sursautant presque. La jeune femme se redressa, réprimant une grimace.

- T'inquiètes, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, c'était pas ma première sodomie je m'en remettrais.

Aiolia accusa le coup et regarda la jeune femme se lever sans aucune gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là, exactement ?

...

Aha ! Alors verdict ? Notre Lion deviendrait-il accroc ? ( ou : à croc ? )

1 commentaire(s)

lien permanent

**Rédemption - chapitre 18 partie C **(Rédemption - saison 1 ( terminé ))posté le mardi 21 septembre 2010 13:08

- Il va s'en remettre les gars !

Des soupirs de soulagement, la tension qui descend d'un cran et un Milo tout feu tout flamme qui fait les cent pas dans la salle du trône du palais du Pope. Dohko, qui revenait de l'infirmerie, répondit à sa question muette :

- Aiolia va bien, il est partit se reposer.

- Manquerait plus qui lui soit arrivé une couille ! scanda le Scorpion sans s'arrêter de gigoter.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine recouverte de son armure d'or. Se rendre intéressant, encore et toujours, tel était la devise de Milo du Scorpion. Avec eux se trouvaient Shura, Saga et Kanon. Certes, ils avaient reçu l'ordre directement d'Athéna de ne pas se faire de soucis à propos d'Hadès mais, ils étaient des Chevaliers têtus. Ceux qui étaient redescendus conformément aux ordres, étaient plus obéissants cela va de soit. Habituellement, le Verseau faisait partit de cette catégorie mais, depuis leur résurrection à tous, il avait plutôt tendance à passer de l'autre côté.

- Putain j'en ai ras-le-cul de toutes ces conneries !

Et il commençait à se dire que peut-être Milo y était-il pour quelque chose.

- Surveilles ton langage, répliqua Dohko en se laissant aller dans le trône, et fermes un peu ta gueule.

Shura rigola et Camus leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau. De son point de vu, c'était tous des hommes grossiers, injurieux et rustres. Enfin, pour la plupart. Pour sa part, être revenu à la vie pour faire de nouveau face au Dieu des Enfers ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. C'était son devoir, après tout. Il passait pour un coincé, un glaçon, un asocial auprès des autres mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Sauf que depuis quelques temps…

- Mais j'en ai marre ! lança Milo en s'arrêtant face à Dohko toujours confortablement installé. Si les Dieux ne se bougent pas l'arrière train j'en fais de la pâté pour cochon !

Et bien depuis quelques temps, Milo accaparait beaucoup trop son attention et peut-être était-ce dû au fait que depuis leur retrouvaille devant le mur des lamentations et leurs vacances forcées dans le néant, il agissait d'une drôle de façon avec lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient compagnons d'armes avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, Camus et Milo s'évitaient soigneusement. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient par inadvertance c'est à peine s'ils se regardaient, ne se disaient même pas bonjour et passaient leur chemin. Mais tout cela avait changé. Milo passait son temps à le rabrouer, le remettre à sa place et l'humilier comme lors de la soirée du mois dernier. Et Camus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Se vengeait-il de sa trahison lors du combat contre Hadès ? Dans ce cas pourquoi agissait-il ainsi uniquement avec lui ? Saga et Shura aussi auraient dû être ses cibles. Camus avait envie de crier à l'injustice mais il était bien trop fier pour cela. Comme il était bien trop fier pour admettre que cela lui faisait du mal. Après tout lui, tout ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, c'était être son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera à ton avis ? demanda Shura alors accompagné des deux Gémeaux.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que si l'Hadès de bouse là, répondit Milo avec vivacité, il ramène sa fraise, je le démonte en pièces détachées !

Tous les trois étaient réunis là, de leur côté, et Camus suivait les choses seul, de l'autre côté. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Camus n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, il n'avait que des collègues. Des hommes qui lui adressaient un vague salut lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le domaine ou qui avaient tout de même la décence de l'inviter lorsqu'ils préparaient tous une petite fête. Mais le Verseau s'était toujours sentit à l'écart, car il l'était. Les Chevaliers des Glaces l'étaient toujours. Alors que Milo, tout le monde l'appréciait – Shaka peut-être un peu moins que les autres – tout le monde le trouvait drôle et attachant. Et Camus était là, éternel spectateur. En réalité, il était jaloux. Et donc, en colère.

Un Chevalier des Glaces, comme le lui avait apprit son Maître et comme lui-même l'avait apprit à ses élèves, devait oublier et canaliser tout sentiment pour ne plus être qu'un Chevalier entièrement dévoué, une machine de guerre obéissante. Camus l'avait toujours été, depuis toujours il obéissait aveuglement aux ordres, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, il obéissait, point barre. Mais, les choses avaient été différente dès le jour où il avait apprit que son meilleur disciple, Hyôga, se rebellait contre le Sanctuaire et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Camus avait mi les ordres de côté, pour la première fois de sa vie, et avait fait passé l'instruction de son disciple avant le Pope et Athéna, qu'il croyait protéger à l'époque. Ensuite, il avait rejoint les rangs d'Hadès pour se dresser contre sa Déesse. Désobéissance, encore. Il se sentait souillé, salit. Il avait déshonoré le rang des Chevaliers des Glaces. Maintenant qu'il voulait racheter sa conduite, voilà que les agissements de Milo le mettait en colère ! Encore un sentiment que son entraînement lui avait apprit à oublier, mettre de côté. Sa froideur était sa force. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il était en colère et jaloux de Milo du Scorpion, ce qui le rendait encore plus méchant ! Comment un homme pareil pouvait-il effacé tous ses principes !

Son regard ne parvenait plus à quitter le Scorpion. Celui-ci discutait avec ses trois camarades et ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui. C'était ainsi. Dès leur première rencontre huit ans plus tôt, lorsque Camus avait hérité de son armure d'or et était donc venu au Sanctuaire présenter ses hommages au Pope, il avait rencontré Milo. Se fut bref et d'un banal à pleurer. Tellement banal en fait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'en souvienne ainsi. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien oublié.

C'était l'été, il suffoquait. Il avait grandi ses cinq premières années en France, dans une région appelé l'Auvergne mais il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Ensuite il avait été emmené en Sibérie Orientale où il avait suivit son entraînement avec le dernier intermédiaire du Verseau et s'était sentit comme chez lui dans ce pays de neige éternel et de vent glacé. Il y était resté dix ans avant de partir pour la Grèce, la première fois de sa vie qu'il y mettait les pieds et il avait détesté la première impression. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud ! En montant les marches qui devaient le mener au palais du Pope, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas fuir et partir se réfugier à l'Isba. Et il se sentait mal mais, dignement, il s'était agenouillé devant son supérieur pour se présenter. La rencontre avait été brève puis il était sortit de la salle du trône. Là, adossé au mur près de la lourde porte, se tenait Milo. Vêtu en tout et pour tout de sa tenu d'entraînement élimée, un brin de paille dans la bouche, les cheveux en bataille et un sourire ironique aux lèvres, il lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois :

- Alors comme ça t'es Français ?

Camus n'avait pas répondu, persuadé qu'il avait à faire à un garde ou un inférieur. Il l'avait regardé du haut de son petit mètre soixante dix alors que Milo devait bien déjà faire dix centimètres de plus que lui à l'époque. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du sourire que Milo eut à cet instant. Un sourire supérieur, amusé, moqueur et démoniaque mais en même temps terriblement sexy. La première fois que Camus voyait un sourire pareil et aussi la première fois que son cœur avait battu si vite. Milo s'était décollé du mur pour s'approcher de lui. Ce regard bleu si intense le figea sur place, Camus se retrouva vite paralysé, il fut incapable de bouger alors que Milo tendait sa main pour venir caresser l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et sa joue.

- Ouais, t'es Français, dit-il alors en arborant toujours ce sourire, avec ton petit teint de porcelaine et ton visage délicat. T'es sûr d'être un Chevalier ?

Camus avait vu noir et, sous l'intensification de son cosmos, il put de nouveau bouger. Si tôt que son aura doré s'alluma autour de lui, la température ambiante chuta de plusieurs dizaine de degré et le Scorpion avait reculé de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne m'adresse même pas la parole, avait-il répliqué alors.

Et encore ce sourire, un sourire que Camus n'avait jamais oublié depuis ce jour. Toujours aussi dignement, il avait fait volteface et s'en fut sans rien ajouter.

Leur deuxième rencontre s'était effectué deux jours plus tard. Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud et Camus se sentait de plus en plus mal. Dès qu'il était seul, il intensifiait son cosmos pour se rafraîchir mais cela l'épuisait d'avantage. Un jour, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait utilisé son pouvoir des heures d'affilé, il s'était évanoui dans l'une des arènes d'entraînement en plein soleil. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Milo juste au-dessus de lui et ce sourire ironique, encore et toujours.

- Alors, on tient pas la chaleur le petit Français ?

Camus sentit son sang affluer dans ses joues lorsqu'il réalisa que le Scorpion le tenait dans ses bras et avait aspergé son visage d'eau. Il se redressa vivement, encore confus de par son malaise.

- Il rougit en plus, avait continua Milo en s'approchant, il a du mal avec le climat local ?

Et ce sourire !

- Je t'ai di ne pas m'adresser la parole compris !

Camus s'était redressé, furieux et mal à l'aise, et avait laissé le jeune homme ici. Dès lors, celui-ci avait obéit aux doigts et à l'œil et ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Jusqu'à sa trahison envers Athéna, lorsqu'il avait rejoint les rangs d'Hadès. Milo s'était acharné sur lui, manquait de peu de l'étranglé juste devant la statue d'Athéna. Cette scène-ci aussi, était gravée dans sa mémoire. Depuis sa mort et son retour à la vie, il avait le sentiment que Milo tentait de lui dire quelque chose d'où la manie qu'il avait de lui parler sans arrêt et pour lui dire des choses idiotes en plus !

Le Chevalier du Verseau n'eut plus le temps de s'attarder là-dessus car Sion réapparut enfin, sortit de l'infirmerie, le visage inquiet. Il était tendu. Tous se figèrent, Dohko se redressa et ils attendirent.

- Athéna vient de me contacter, dit-il d'une voix blanche, retournez tous à vos temples vous serez convoqué demain à la première heure ici même pour rencontrer Zeus. Les Dieux ont quelque chose d'important à nous dire.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 **

- Aiolia ...

Le Lion grogna et passa une main sur ce visage d'ange dépravé avant de passer un doigt entre ses lèvres. Shun le mordilla doucement, le souffle court, les joues rouges, les yeux voilés, le corps frémissant et en sueur. Au-dessus de lui le Chevalier d'Or continuait ses mouvements de hanches, il avait l'impression de faire ça depuis des heures mais peu importe, il était encore plein d'énergie il pourrait faire ça sans s'arrêter jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Le garçon sous lui gémissait son plaisir il semblait être partit sur un autre monde. Il ferma les yeux dans un feulement qui arracha à Aiolia un rugissement. Faire l'amour à Shun était un ravissement, il était couvert de sueur et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal mais le Lion continuait de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

Shun s'accrocha à ses épaules en poussant un cri, il bascula la tête en arrière et ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement. Aiolia saisit ses hanches étroites pour les surélever un peu lui offrant une vue plongeante sur le corps brûlant du garçon. L'extase était à son comble, chaque fois qu'il enfonçait son sexe dans cette cavité étroite et chaude des pulsions de plaisir parcourait son corps en entier, chaque parcelle, chaque muscle insoupçonné. D'un seul bras, Aiolia tira Shun à lui et le fit assoir sur ses genoux sans que son sexe ne quitte son corps. Le garçon poussa un cri la tête toujours vers l'arrière et le Lion en profita pour fondre sur son cou, attrapant la chair tendre et frémissante entre ses lèvres pour la sucer, la mordiller, laisser sa marque. Shun se redressa et plongea son regard brillant dans le sien.

- Aiolia ...

Nouveau grognement en guise de réponse et nouveau coup de rein qui lui arracha un cri. Il aimait entendre cette voix, c'était comme un appel à la débauche et à la violence, une voix qui faisait exploser en lui une myriade de sensation. Shun plongea au creux de son cou.

- Réveilles-toi ...

Ils avaient enchaînés ainsi les positions sans s'arrêter durant des heures, Aiolia avait profité et abusé de ce corps, de ce garçon qui ne s'était pas une seule fois défendu et rebellé. Et il avait adoré ça.

- Réveilles-toi!

Le Lion poussa un cri et se redressa dans son lit, le souffle coupé, le corps tremblant. Hébété, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître sa chambre encore dans la pénombre et son lit, dans lequel il était seul. Un rêve.

- J'suis venu voir comment t'allais.

Aiolia sursauta et réalisa alors que Sion se tenait debout près du lit, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le Lion lui sourit à son tour, troublé, avant de passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient collés à sa nuque, tout son corps était en sueur et ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Certes, il avait utilisé son cosmos deux heures d'affilé la veille pour maintenant Shun en vie, cela l'avait épuisé mais pas au point de mettre son corps à l'épreuve ! Quelques bribes de souvenir de son rêve lui revinrent et il secoua la tête en grognant, gêné. C'était tout de même insensé !

- J'ai eu tord de m'inquiéter apparemment, continua Sion amusé, tu m'as l'air d'être en pleine forme.

Aiolia arqua un sourcil, étonné, ne comprenant pas trop où son Pope voulait en venir avant que celui-ci ne jette un coup d'œil furtif pour l'inviter à regarder ses jambes. Le Lion suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Une bosse évidente se formait sous le drap qu'il souleva. Une érection comme il n'en avait jamais eu !

- Bah merde! lança-t-il sincèrement choqué.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, répliqua Sion dans un rire, c'est que tu as été gâté question équipement, Marine est une femme comblée.

Aiolia se renfrogna et amena les genoux contre son torse, l'air plus grognon que jamais.

- Quoi t'as pas tiré ton coup depuis que t'es revenu? rigola Sion en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide soupçonneux.

- Lâches-moi.

Le Chevalier d'Or accepta le verre sans boire toutefois. Il était inquiet, car le rêve qu'il venait de faire il s'en souvenait à la perfection et c'était le songe le plus réaliste qu'il n'avait jamais fait ! Ses mains étaient encore chaudes et frissonnantes du contact, dans les draps courait encore l'odeur du corps et des cheveux de Shun. Et cette érection, elle n'était pas là par hasard !

- Tu m'as l'air soucieux, lança Sion en poussant le verre vers les lèvres du Lion, ça va?

- Mmh ...

Aiolia but une gorgée du liquide, les yeux dans le vague, et fit une grimace de dégoût en tendant le verre à son Pope.

- C'est quoi ce truc dégueulasse?

- Ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces même si t'en as pas trop besoin.

Sion récupéra son verre sans bouger, fixant toujours le Chevalier alité. Celui-ci braqua sur lui un regard agacé.

- Quoi encore?

- Tu m'as l'air perplexe, répondit le Pope avec douceur, te voir déboussolé n'est pas commun, et ça fait peur. Tu te sens bien?

- Bah ...

Maintenant qu'il avait son Pope en face de lui Aiolia réalisa que ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal de lui parler de son hallucination de la veille, qu'il avait eu dans les bras de Shina, et de son rêve érotique bien trop réel ! Après tout, en parler à Milo était inconcevable car premièrement, son ami du Scorpion était une bille en conseil et deuxièmement, s'il faisait ça le Sanctuaire tout entier serait au courant deux heures après.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème, finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Sion fronça les sourcils, sincèrement inquiet, et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu as peut-être des douleurs quelque part.

- Non, rien de tout ça. Tu vas sans doute te moquer de moi mais, j'ai des hallucinations.

- Aiolia c'est très sérieux ce qu'il t'arrive pourquoi je me moquerais! Ton cosmos est resté étroitement lié à celui de Shun pendant plus de deux heures qui lui-même avait été possédé par Hadès quelques minutes plus tôt! Les hallucinations peuvent être provoquées par le Dieu lui-même.

- Mmh j'en doute. En fait, hier soir j'ai couché avec Shina et ... c'est Shun que j'ai vu à sa place.

Sion fronça les sourcils, l'air grave. Ça n'était pas le genre de chose à prendre à la légère, pas de son point de vu en tout cas et Aiolia avait l'air bouleversé et énervé.

- Peut-être que la ressemblance entre la jeune femme et Shun t'a induit en erreur, tu étais faible et fatigué hier.

- J'étais énervé aussi, j'ai surpris Marine et Aioros en train de se rouler des pelles à tout va!

- Ah! ... cette hallucination est certainement due à ça, tu étais chamboulé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Oui mais là je viens de rêver que je baisais Shun à tour de bras!

Sion grogna et détourna le regard. Il détestait ce genre de langage !

- Bordel de merde j'suis pas un pédé! rugit Aiolia avec force. C'est quoi ces conneries!

- Alors c'est ça qui t'inquiète? T'es vraiment un crétinje pensais que c'était grave!

- Et alors ça l'est pas ça peut-être?

- Non Aiolia, être gay n'est pas une honte en soi tu as quel âge pour penser ça?

- J'suis pas une tantouse ok? Si je t'en ais parlé c'est parce que je pensais que tu pouvais m'aiderj'avais tort!

- P'tit con.

Aiolia grogna et Sion se redressa, énervé. Quel imbécile ! La fierté du Lion en avait fait un homme intolérant et apeuré ! Ridicule.

- Ecoutes, reprit le Pope dans un soupir, je viens de t'expliquer que ton cosmos et celui de Shun ont été étroitement liés durant des heures, des résidus de son cosmos imprègne le tient il est normal qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

- Tu crois?

L'expression soulagée sur le visage d'Aiolia réussit à faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Après tout, le Lion n'était qu'un enfant par rapport à lui, normal qu'il soit effrayé par ce genre de chose surtout s'il n'avait connu que des femmes jusqu'ici. Amusé, Sion se promit de parler de ça à Milo, se serait marrant.

- Oui j'en suis sûr, dit-il finalement en quittant la pièce, allé lèves-toi et enfiles ton armure, on est tous attendu dans le palais par Athéna.

- Fais chier!

Essoufflé, le cœur battant la chamade, Shun était assit dans son lit, en sueur. Quel rêve étrange, voilà qu'il imaginait Aiolia lui faisant l'amour maintenant ! Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il se remémora ces scènes érotique dans lesquelles le Lion faisait de lui absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, jouant de son corps comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il trembla lorsqu'il voulut sortir de son lit. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, des courbatures comme il n'en avait plus ressentit depuis son premier jour d'entraînement sur l'île d'Andromède ! Et la sensation des draps sur sa peau était exquise, comme s'il s'agissait là encore, des mains d'Aiolia qui le caressaient.

Shun secoua la tête et se frotta les paupières. Les images étaient tellement nettes, tellement vraies dans sa mémoire qu'il avait l'impression de se rappeler un frais souvenir et non un songe. L'attaque d'Hadès l'avait retourné apparemment. Le garçon releva brusquement la tête, aux abois. Comment cela s'était-il fini au fait ? La dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était d'avoir couru pour échapper à l'âme maléfique, puis de s'être débattu contre elle et puis plus rien, le trou noir. Mais soudain, une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Il se souvenait d'un cosmos brûlant qu'il le protégeait, qui l'appelait, d'un corps qui le réchauffait tout contre lui. Quelle était cette sensation douce et agréable ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve?

Le garçon sursauta et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Là, baignée dans une lumière argenté, ses cheveux d'or brillants et virevoltants, Aphrodite la Déesse de l'Amour lui souriait, belle et mystérieuse dans sa tenue légère et douce.

- C'était bien plus que cela, continua-t-elle dans un tendre sourire, je te l'avais di qu'il serait fort, tendre et maladroit non?

Shun ramena ses jambes sur le lit sans quitter la divinité des yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau !

- De qui parlez-vous? demanda-t-il timidement.

Aphrodite sourit et s'avança.

- Oui c'était un rêve, reprit-elle de sa voix raisonnante et vibrante, mais en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Vos corps ne se sont pas touchés en réalité.

La Déesse s'installa sur le lit, passa une main sur la joue de Shun puis continua :

- Seules vos âmes se sont trouvées, vos cosmos se sont liés et vos auras ont fait l'amour à des centaines de mètres de distances.

Les mots d'Aphrodite parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Shun sans qu'il ne les enregistre. Doucement, la main divine sur sa joue glissa de son visage et un doigt long et fin vint caresser une parcelle de peau sur son cou.

- Parfois, l'âme à une incidence directe sur le corps, sourit la Déesse avant de se pencher vers lui.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et Shun ferma les yeux alors qu'Aphrodite posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement, il ouvrit les paupières. Allongé sur le dos, le visage tourné vers le plafond, le garçon resta plusieurs minutes à se demander s'il avait rêvé ou pas. Il se redressa sur son lit avec une curieuse impression de déjà vu et regarda partout dans sa chambre. Rien, ni personne. Tout doucement, il porta la main à sa bouche, puis la laissa glisser le long de son cou, exactement là où la Déesse l'avait touché.

Un bruit dans le couloir ne lui laissa pas d'avantage de temps pour réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils et, sans aucun bruit, s'approcha de la porte, un rai de lumière filtrait sur le côté. Tout doucement, il tourna la poignée et colla l'oreille contre le mur là où il avait entrouvert. Il reconnut la voix de Saori qui discutait avec son Pope.

- J'ai envoyé un message télépathique à tous les Chevaliers, disait Sion avec sérieux, et suis allé voir comment se portait Aiolia.

A ce nom, Shun frissonna.

- Il est en parfaite santé, un peu déboussolé mais il va bien.

- Je suis rassurée, sans lui Shun serait mort, déclara Saori avec soulagement.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer lorsqu'il était inconscient ?

- Princesse, reprit Sion dans un murmure, vous devriez me faire part de votre discussion avec Zeus avant que les autres n'arrivent, que je puisse vous appuyer.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison car je doute que les Ors approuvent l'idée de mon père. Il se trouve qu'Hadès a contacté Perséphone une fois enfermé dans la jarre. Il aurait un message important à nous transmettre.

- Quel est-il?

- Il voudrait pouvoir me le dire en face, par l'intermédiaire de Shun.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement.

- Quoi! s'écria vigoureusement Sion. C'est un piège c'est évident! Si tôt qu'il aura investit son corps il tentera quelque chose contre vous!

- Oui, c'est ce que Zeus a pensé mais je ne pense pas qu'Hadès ait prit le risque de venir jusqu'ici pour ça. Aussi, mon père a proposé de venir avec Perséphone pour la réunion. Si les Chevaliers d'Ors sont d'accord sur la condition d'Hadès, et si Shun l'est également bien évidemment, Zeus tient à être là lorsque le Dieu des Enfers s'adressera à moi, pour palier à une éventuelle attaque.

- Les Ors n'accepteront jamais de courir ce risque Princesse, pour votre sécurité et celle de Shun.

- Je le sais bien ...

Oui, Shun le savait lui aussi. Les Chevaliers d'Ors n'étaient pas raisonnable, de leur point de vu s'ils étaient revenus à la vie c'était pour en profiter certains avaient tendance à oublier leur devoir de Chevalier ! Pas Shun, pas lui. Athéna avait raison, Hadès n'avait pas fait tout ça, tout ce chemin pour prendre le risque de s'infiltrer dans le Sanctuaire seul alors qu'il était défendu par douze Chevalier d'Or et leur Déesse ! Shun était persuadé que le Dieu des Morts avait bel et bien un message à transmettre et que s'il réclamait son corps, ça n'était que par pur caprice. Tout doucement, il referma la porte. Cette décision lui appartenait, les Ors n'avaient pas à la prendre à sa place.

Patiemment, il attendit que le couloir se libère pour pouvoir sortir. Sion et Athéna ont continué de discuter un bref moment avant de quitter les lieux et le calme revint. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit, il devait être très tôt. Shun attendit encore, tentant de rassembler ses forces et son courage. Puis il sortit. Précautionneusement, il vérifia si le couloir était bien désert avant de se lancer à l'assaut. Il se doutait bien d'où Athéna avait dû cacher la jarre, en presque deux mois passés à vivre dans ce palais il avait finit par connaître les pièces et les recoins. Vêtu en tout et pour tout de sa chemise de nuit blanche et légère, trop grande, qui tombait sur son épaule, et pieds nus, il traversa deux couloirs longs de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant d'arriver à la porte convoitée. Celle qui menait vers la salle du trône, là où les Chevaliers et les Dieux étaient certainement réunis. Il tendit l'oreille.

Des éclats de voix, des cosmos - dix-sept pour être exact. Ils étaient tous là et, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, Zeus tentait de faire accepter aux Ors que Shun devrait être utilisé comme un pantin par Hadès s'il voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Athéna semblait mitigée, Perséphone ne parlait pas et Sion soutenait ses Chevaliers, légèrement stressé. Se dresser contre un Dieu, le roi des Dieux en plus, n'était pas recommandé en temps normal. Shun se décida pour agir vite avant que le groupe ne se sépare et prit la direction du bureau d'Athéna.

Il y entra sur la pointe des pieds même en sachant qu'ils étaient tous extrêmement occupés. La jarre était là, bien en évidence sur le bureau. A peine eut-il approché que la voix d'Hadès raisonna dans sa tête et son cosmos chatouilla le sien.

« Tu es à moi ... viens ... »

Il s'exprimait au travers du cosmos, comme Shaka le lui avait apprit.

« J'accepte que tu te serves de mon corps Hadès, mais en me promettant de ne pas faire de mal à mes amis. »

Aucune réponse. Shun fronça les sourcils.

« Promet-le moi. »

« Oui. »

« As-tu vraiment un message à faire passer ? »

« Oui, de la plus haute importance ! »

Shun sentit l'empressement et l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Hadès, ce qui parvint à le convaincre. Il s'empara de la jarre alors que la voix du Dieu des Enfers raisonnait de nouveau dans sa tête :

« Tu es encore plus fort que lors de notre dernière rencontre petit humain, encore plus puissant ! A nous deux nous aurions pu régner sur la Terre ! »

Andromède préféra ne pas répondre et quitta le bureau d'Athéna, la jarre dans les mains. Prenant le chemin en sens inverse, il atteignit de nouveau la porte de la salle du trône et prit une grande inspiration, priant pour que sa décision soit la bonne. Et si Hadès préparait réellement quelque chose ? Et si, fourbe comme il l'était, il attaquait Athéna sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir pour la protéger ? Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, derrière cette porte se tenaient trois Dieux et douze des hommes les plus forts de la Terre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et projeta doucement son cosmos à l'intérieur. L'atmosphère était calme mais les cosmos tendus, certains agressifs. C'était le moment idéal pour agir. Shun ouvrit la jarre.

Shaka faisait tout son possible pour rester calme en apparence, devait même lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il se contentait de serrer les poings en sentant sur lui les regards discrets et inquiets de Mü et contenir sa rage. Zeus voulait maintenant livrer son Shun en pâture à Hadès ! S'il s'écoutait il se jetterait sur lui pour lui dévisser la tête !

- Ce soi-disant message est un piège c'est évident! brailla Dohko pour la énième fois.

Toujours les mêmes arguments qui se heurtaient à la froideur inhumaine du Dieu des Dieux. Hadès avait un message à délivrer : c'est un piège. Shun est affaibli à cause de la veille : c'est un Chevalier il devrait être assez fort. Cela pourrait mettre Athéna en danger : aucun risque je suis là. Comme si eux ne servaient à rien ! En tout cas Shaka ne changerait pas d'avis, il était hors de question de livrer Shun à Hadès !

Cette situation l'avait plutôt prit de court, d'ordinaire lorsqu'une chose de cette importance se préparait Bouddha le prévenait toujours - ces dons de voyance l'arrangeait bien parfois - mais cette fois, son ami divin s'était tu, rien. Durant plus de deux mois il lui avait rabâché les oreilles avec son : Shun doit rester pur, et là il omettait de lui parler de ça. C'était tout de même plus important que la pureté d'un adolescent ! A moins que ça ne soit lié ?

Et là, Shaka comprit. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'avança parmi ses compères d'un pas calme, posé, réfléchis alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui il bouillait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Athéna tourna le visage vers lui, Zeus suivit le mouvement, Dohko lui laissa la place et tous se turent, attendant qu'il parle.

- Athéna, dit-il d'une voix forte en s'inclinant légèrement, je suis du même avis que Zeus. Shun doit servir de réceptacle, Hadès doit nous parler.

Silence. Il faut dire que ce revirement de situation était incompréhensible. Le premier à réagir fut Aiolia. Il s'avança à son tour et tourna Shaka vers lui d'un geste brutal du bras.

- Répète! hurla-t-il avec force.

- Aiolia! s'écria Athéna avec autorité. Cela suffit. Shaka? Expliques-toi.

- Bouddha m'a parlé lorsque nous sommes revenus à la vie, répondit celui-ci en ignorant royalement le Lion, il m'a dit de veiller sur Shun, de veiller sur sa pureté, que personne ne le touche. J'ai joué mon rôle et j'ai été jusqu'à faire de lui mon disciple, ce dont je suis très fier! Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a demandé ça.

Se fut imperceptible, mais un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Zeus. Cet humain était exceptionnel, découvrir une chose pareille.

- Le réceptacle d'un Dieu doit être pur pour recevoir son âme, reprit Shaka sans ciller, c'est pourquoi vous êtes une chaste Athéna. Bouddha voulait que je veille sur la pureté de Shun pour qu'il reçoive de nouveau l'âme d'Hadès. Le Dieu des Enfers a bel et bien quelque chose à nous dire.

- Des conneries! rugit Aiolia plein de colère. Hors de question qu'Hadès le touche!

Aioros tourna un regard circonspect à son frère. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ce qui arrive à Shun ? Shaka s'était posé la même question et tout doucement, il tourna la tête vers le Lion. Sion, de son côté, commençait à douter de sa première théorie. Aiolia avait-il réellement rêvé de Shun à cause de son cosmos et de sa fatigue ou bien n'était-ce tout simplement qu'un fantasme ? Milo fronça les sourcils en fixant son ami, d'accord il lui connaissait un sale caractère mais de là à élever la voix en présence des Dieux !

- Aiolia j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te répéter de te calmes! s'écria Athéna en avança d'un pas, le sceptre brandit.

Le Lion jeta un regard désolé mais énerver à sa Déesse et fixa de nouveau Shaka, de la colère dans les yeux. De l'incompréhension aussi. Pourquoi réagir de cette façon ? Il se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Shun ça n'était pas ses oignons ! Contrit, il regarda Saori avant de baisser les yeux, s'inclinant légèrement.

- Désolé, dit-il avant de reprendre sa place.

- Es-tu sûr de ton argument Shaka? demanda Athéna avec vigueur.

- Sûr et certain, assura la Vierge en s'avançant d'avantage, Hadès doit nous parler.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Je le sais.

Son regard était tellement sûr que Mü sut que c'était vrai, le sixième sens de Shaka n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Seulement, le premier concerné avait bien son mot à dire. Il fit un pas en avant.

- Le mieux serait sans doute de le demander à Shun, dit-il doucement, il a aussi son avis à donner.

- Il sera certainement d'accord il ...

Mais Athéna ne termina pas sa phrase. Tous les cosmos se tendirent, tous les visages se tournèrent vers la porte, tous les Chevaliers ici présents se mirent en garde devant leur Déesse, prêt à en découdre. Le cosmos d'Hadès pulsait, plus libre et fort que jamais. Il n'était plus qu'un simple esprit, il était un corps, il était Shun. La lourde porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit et Shun entra. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais volaient autour de son visage, ses yeux troublants, déroutants étaient de retour. Habillé d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche, pieds nus, il avança en allumant ce cosmos noir aux reflets mauve. Hadès.

Les Chevaliers d'Ors, plus tendus que jamais, réaffirmèrent leur position, Athéna serra d'avantage son sceptre, Zeus se bomba le torse devant son frère et Perséphone fit un pas en avant en voyant le nouveau visage de son mari. Hadès s'arrêta un instant, promena son regard vide sur l'assemblée et ouvrit les bras. Son cosmos écrasa celui des autres, emplissant toute la pièce d'une aura sombre, froide, inquiétante. Shaka fronça d'avantage les sourcils, les points serrés. Shun avait l'air plus frêle et fragile que jamais dans sa chemise de nuit et pourtant c'était un pouvoir immense qui émanait de son corps. De nouveau, il sentit son cosmos étouffer sous la pression de celui du Dieu des Enfers.

Aiolia était complètement perdu et ça le mettant en colère, il enrageait à l'intérieur de lui-même de ne pouvoir rien faire. Devant lui, entouré de noir et de violet, les cheveux plus sombres que la nuit et les yeux plus clairs qu'une émeraude, Shun était plus beau que jamais. Le Lion grogna, se maudissant de penser à une chose pareille à ce moment-là ! Shun commença à avancer, les bras toujours ouverts et, dans un bruit assourdissant, les vitres explosèrent en projetant autour de lui des éclats de verre brillants, mais pas un seul ne l'atteignit. Il continua d'avancer et puis, tout à coup, il quitta le sol. Tout comme la veille sauf que cette fois, le cosmos obscur ne l'attaquait pas, il l'entourait comme un châle, le collait comme une seconde peau. Et Aiolia ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser : il était beau.

La voix s'éleva alors, grave et souterraine, venue d'un autre monde :

- Athéna ...

Celle-ci s'avança sans pour autant quitter la protection offerte par ses douze gardiens encore en poste devant elle. Elle n'avait pas peur car elle savait, en voyant le regard d'Hadès, qu'il n'était pas ici pour attaquer.

- Hadès! Comme tu peux le voir, tenter quoi que se soit contre moi serait inutile!

- Athéna ... les Dieux Egyptiens sont jaloux ... Anubis m'a prévenu ils vont attaquer.

- Les Dieux Egyptiens?

- J'ai brisé le sceau et quitter les Enfers pour vous prévenir, à présent, j'accepte ma défaite et l'emprisonnement.

Le Dieu des Morts eut un sourire mauvais et, sur le visage de Shun, cela eu d'autant plus d'impact.

- La prochaine fois Athéna, dit-il avec froideur, je te briserais!

Tout doucement, il perdit de l'altitude et vint se poser au sol puis, sans un bruit, sans brusquerie aucune, l'aura noire quitta le corps de Shun pour s'enfermer de lui-même dans la jarre d'ivoire. Petit à petit, les cheveux de Shun redevinrent verts, ses yeux également puis ils se fermèrent et, lorsqu'Hadès eut totalement quitté son corps, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Le premier à réagir fut Shaka, mais le plus rapide fut Aiolia. Il réceptionna doucement le garçon avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le coucha délicatement. Cette fois, sa vie n'était pas en danger, son cosmos et son cœur pulsaient à l'unisson dans son corps. Shaka serra les poings.

- Les Dieux Egyptiens? demanda Sion en se tournant vers sa Déesse, interloqué. Ils existent?

- Pourquoi n'existeraient-ils pas? répliqua Zeus avec calme.

- Ils peuvent attaquer? lui demanda Athéna, inquiète.

- Sion!

Celui-ci se dirigea vers son amant Dohko qui était accroupit près de Shun.

- Normalement non, reprit Zeus sans quitter le Pope des yeux, un pacte a été passé bien avant celui qui vous liait toi, Poséidon et Hadès entre les Egyptiens et nous. Il était convenu que nous nous partagions les tâches. C'est pour cela qu'Hadès nous a dit avoir été prévenu par Anubis, ils se partagent le travail dans les Enfers et s'entendent plutôt bien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les Egyptiens. Certains étaient contre le pacte. Comment va-t-il?

- Bien, répondit Sion qui s'était agenouillé près de Shun lui aussi, il ne faut pas le laisser là. Dohko?

- A tes ordres!

Le Chevalier de la Balance, agenouillé près du garçon, s'apprêtait à le soulever dans ses bras lorsqu'Aiolia, toujours accroupit près de lui, le devança et prit le corps dans ses bras.

- Je m'en charge! lança-t-il en se redressant.

- Hey!

- Laisses Dohko, coupa Sion avant de se tourner vers le Lion, amènes-le dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci acquiesça et obéit, Shun dans les bras, le regard plein de haine de Shaka dans le dos.

- Il aurait prit la décision tout seul? demanda Zeus en se tournant vers sa fille.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que les humains sont ainsi.

Le Dieu des Dieux se tut, indécis. Décidément les humains étaient des êtres trop difficiles à comprendre. Tous les Chevaliers se tournèrent vers les Dieux, une seule et même question sur les lèvres : une nouvelle guerre allait-elle commencer ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle dorée d'un pas décidé. Tout autour de lui était fait d'or et de pourpre même son habit, une armure solide à l'architecture complexe qui brillait de ce même éclat précieux. L'homme avança d'un pas sûr et décidé, sa longue chevelure noire et raide qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements et ses yeux, d'un bleu translucide d'étonnaient sur sa peau bronzée. Il arriva devant un trône d'or sur lequel était assit une créature étrange au corps d'homme et à la tête d'aigle. Lorsque le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant son Dieu, celui-ci darda sur lui son regard acéré, vif, qui brillait d'un jaune éclatant.

- Majesté Horus! le salua l'homme la tête basse. Nous avons retrouvé Anubis.

- Parles Medjaï ! lui ordonna le Dieu. Qu'a donc fait mon demi-frère?

- Il aurait parlé au Dieu grec Hadès Majesté, il se peut que les grecques soient désormais au courant de nos projets.

Le Dieu, paré d'or et de soie, se dressa de toute sa hauteur et ouvrit son bec acéré dans un long cri de rage strident.

- Maudit soit-il le fils bâtard! hurla-t-il alors que ses plumes blanches et brunes se hérissaient sur le haut de sa tête.

- Horus! hurla une femme assise alors près du trône. Je te pris de te calmer, Anubis est tout de même le fils de ton propre père!

- Parlons-en tiens de mon père! Ne pourrait-il pas surveiller ses protégés! Et toi mère?

La Déesse se leva de son siège, belle et gracieuses dans sa robe voilée, son visage de femme sans âge tourna ses yeux vers le Medjaï toujours agenouillé.

- Je te remercie guerrier, dit-elle doucement sans aucune émotion sur le visage, vas et passes ce message à ton chef: que tous les Medjaï soient réunis ici-même dans une heure.

L'homme se redressa, gardant la tête basse, s'inclina une dernière fois légèrement et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'Horus était ainsi énervé, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver dans les parages. Toujours dans la salle, Horus et sa mère se fixaient dans un combat silencieux, et sans merci. Se fut le Dieu à tête d'aigle qui baissa la tête le premier.

- Je suis certain qu'Osiris savait où se trouvait Anubis mais il n'en a rien dit! s'écria-t-il en tournant sur lui-même comme un animal sauvage.

- Oui, moi aussi, reprit doucement Isis en lui prenant gentiment le bras, mais c'est aussi moi qui l'ais demandé à ton frère.

Horus releva vers sa mère un regard perçant et brillant, comme s'il fixait une proie.

- Et pourquoi? demanda-t-il simplement.

- J'estime que nos ennemis auront bien le droit de se défendre non? C'est inégal si nous envoyons sur eux nos Medjaï alors que la Chevalerie de la Déesse Athéna est déjà bien affaiblit.

- Ces imbéciles! Ils sont tellement occupés à se faire la guerre entre eux qu'ils ne songent même pas à une menace qui pourrait venir d'ailleurs que de leur propre rang.

- Tu as raison alors, peut-être devrons-nous leur laisser une chance de se défendre, même si elle n'est que minime. Notre victoire est inévitable, tous les gardiens du Sanctuaire ont été envoyés dans le royaume des morts. Ils ne se défendront pas bien longtemps.

Le Dieu à tête d'aigle se dressa de toute sa taille et rit à gorge déployée. Leur domination sur les Dieux Grecs étaient gagnées d'avance, ils avaient patiemment attendus qu'ils se détruisent entre eux avant d'attaquer, même si sa mère avait osé prendre les devants au fond, elle avait raison, ils seraient les vainqueurs.

- Mais comment Hadès si est-il prit pour prendre contact avec les autres Dieux? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Anubis l'a aidé à briser le sceau d'Athéna et le Dieu grec a prit possession d'un corps humain pour s'exprimer.

Horus sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir des pieds à la tête.

- Ces grecques sont dégoutants, dit-il dans une grimace.

Se servir d'un corps humain ! C'était honteux, dégradant pour un Dieu. Comment les grecques qui, autrefois, étaient pleins de noblesse et de fierté, avaient-ils pu s'abaisser à une chose aussi écœurante ? Le Dieu se retourna lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son père et de son demi-frère derrière lui. Osiris, homme magnifique couvert de bandelettes et Anubis au corps d'homme et à la tête de chacal avançaient vers lui, confiants et puissants.

- Alors te voilà! s'écria Horus en croisant les bras sur son torse. Heureux de ta bassesse?

- Cela suffit Horus! tonna Osiris en s'arrêtant près de son épouse. Anubis a quelque chose de très important à vous dire, alors pour une fois tais-toi et écoutes-le.

Horus se renfrogna sur lui-même et fixa son frère de ses yeux d'aigles. Anubis ouvrit sa gueule de chien noir et aboya de sa voix grave :

- Les Dieux grecques semblent avoir agit en conséquence et ce bien avant d'avoir été informés par Hadès. La Chevalerie d'Athéna a été ressuscité, son domaine est de nouveau protégé par douze hommes très puissants.

De nouveau, le rire du Dieu à tête d'aigle emplit la pièce.

- Et alors? sourit-il de son bec acéré. Nos Medjaï sont bien plus puissants nous les écraserons!

- Doucement Horus, renchérit Isis avec douceur, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les grecques et tu le sais. Si les Gardiens sont revenus à la vie peut-être devrions-nous revoir notre projet, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous heurter à un mur de puissance que nous ne pourrions franchir.

- Quoi! Alors vous tremblez devant les grecques?

- Ça n'est pas pour rien si nous les avons élus protecteurs de la paix du monde il y a des siècles, déclara Osiris avec autant de calme que sa femme, déjà à l'époque ils étaient bien plus forts.

- Nous sommes plus nombreux aujourd'hui, Anubis et moi n'étions pas nés au moment du traité, ainsi que beaucoup d'entre nous! Désormais nous pouvons leur tenir tête!

Osiris et Isis se regardèrent un instant, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir lorsqu'Anubis reprit la parole :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, si une attaque doit être lancée contre les grecques, mes Medjaïs ne feront pas partie de l'offensive.

- Lâche! rugit Horus en brandissant le poing.

- Nous en déciderons tous ensemble, déclara Osiris avec autorité, que tous les Dieux se réunissent pour voter, nous prendrons une décision ensemble.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, dans la même salle, près d'une centaine d'hommes tous vêtus d'ors étaient agenouillés devant leur Dieu. Apophis Dieu de la non-existence et de la puissance originelle accompagné de ses vingt-trois Medjaïs, Bastet Déesse de la fécondité et ses quinze Medjaïs, Isis et Osiris les deux époux et leurs trente-huit Medjaïs, Seth le Dieu du désordre et de la violence et ses dix-neuf Medjaïs, Horus Dieu de l'ordre et de l'harmonie universelle et ses vingt-sept Medjaïs, Anubis le Dieu des Morts et de l'embaumement et ses huit Medjaïs et enfin Aton, Dieu de la puissance universelle et ses quarante-et-un Medjaïs. Tous étaient réunis ici.

- Medjaïs! commença Osiris en s'avançant. Protecteurs du royaume d'Egypte, une guerre se prépare comme vous le savez. Nous avons voté. L'attaque sera menée contre le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna au lever de la prochaine pleine lune.

Les guerriers retinrent leur souffle. Anubis s'avança et prit la parole à la place de son père :

- Je suis contre et ne prendrais pas part à cette attaque, déclara-t-il en balayant l'assemblée de son regard bleu, mes huit guerriers! Veuillez quitter l'assemblée.

Huit des cent-soixante-et-onze Medjaïs se levèrent et obéirent à leur Dieu. Se fut au tour d'Aton de se lever et de déclarer de sa voix forte :

- Je demanderais également à mes quarante-et-un guerriers de quitter la pièce et de ne pas se joindre à l'attaque.

Ils obéirent à leur tour et ne resta alors plus que cent-vingt-deux Medjaïs. Dans son coin, Horus fit la grimace. La garde du Dieu Aton était parmi la plus grande et la plus forte de leur rang, la perdre n'aidait pas leur projet. Quant à celle d'Anubis, ça n'était pas une grande perte, pour un Dieu des Morts son demi-frère n'aimait pas les batailles et n'avait que très peu de guerriers. Mais enfin, à cent-vingt-deux contre douze, la guerre était gagnée d'avance.

...

Aiolia déposa le corps chaud de Shun sur le lit avec douceur sans quitter son visage du regard. Il avait l'air tellement paisible dans son sommeil, tellement calme, tellement mignon. Posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête sur le matelas, le Lion se pencha d'avantage sur lui, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même, alors que son cerveau se demandait encore ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire exactement son corps avait déjà ordonné à ses lèvres de se déposer sur celles qui lui étaient totalement offertes. Et elles étaient tellement douces et délicates. Aiolia ferma les yeux et agrippa les draps. Maintenant son cerveau savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était en train de rouler une pelle à un garçon inconscient, un enfant blessé, incertain mais réel qui faisait monter un désir primitif en lui.

C'est alors que deux bras sûrs et forts s'agrippèrent à son cou. Aiolia en ouvrit les yeux de stupeur lorsque le baiser s'approfondit d'avantage sous les directives de Shun mais il se laissa allé, immobile au-dessus du corps qui s'éveillait sous le sien. Sa langue se mit à parcourir cette bouche qu'il découvrait et qui avait une saveur sucrée, comme un bonbon qu'il sucerait avidement. Shun gémit et tenta de l'attirer à lui, de le faire s'allonger sur son corps mais Aiolia résista, il était un homme, il était capable de se maîtriser ! Le seul problème c'est qu'il sentait bien que ça commençait à devenir ardu, même pour lui.

Brutalement, le cosmos de Sion heurta le sien. Le Grand Pope arpentait apparemment le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre et le prévenait de son arrivée. Brusquement, Aiolia s'extirpa de ces bras dans lesquels il aurait pourtant bien aimé rester et sortit de la chambre en courant presque, le corps en feu. Dans le couloir il croisa Sion qui lui adressa un sourire énigmatique alors que le Lion se sentait en sueur, plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

N'osant croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il traversa les quelques couloirs et surgit dans la salle du trône, là où avait eu la confrontation avec Hadès, et avisa son meilleur ami. Il rejoint Milo tête baissée, comme si ses compagnons d'armes pouvaient lire sa gêne sur son visage, s'arrêta près de lui et fixa ses chaussures. La sensation des lèvres de Shun brûlait encore les siennes et chaque parcelle de son corps frémissait d'un contact qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Le garçon avait voulu l'attirer à lui, qu'il s'allonge tout entier sur lui, que leurs deux corps soient en contact direct. Shun était-il encore chamboulé par ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt ou bien était-il en pleine possession de ses actes ? Impossible de le savoir.

Avant de se poser des questions sur ce garçon pourquoi ne pas se poser des questions sur lui-même ? Pourquoi avait-il tant insisté pour le conduire dans sa chambre ? Peut-être parce que rien que de savoir que se serait Dohko qui s'occuperait de lui, ça l'avait mi en rogne. Il secoua la tête dans un soupir de désespoir et enfouit son visage dans sa main. Inconsciemment, son pouce commença à caresser ses lèvres sur lesquelles le contact de Shun perdurait. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, pas même Marine. Dans ce baiser, il y avait eu autant de soumission que de pouvoir, d'abandon et de contrôle. C'était un mélange tellement unique et subtil. Un coup de coude dans le bras lui envoya son pouce dans l'œil et il tourna sa tête vers Milo dans un très subtilement murmuré :

- Mais aïe putain!

Des plus gracieux.

- Saori qui jacte et toi t'écoutes pas, répliqua le Scorpion sur le même ton de la confidence, Shun va bienau moins?

- J'en ai rien à foutre de Shun!

Aiolia croisa les bras sur son armure d'or et se renfrogna dans un grognement alors que son meilleur ami ne le quittait pas des yeux, légèrement hébété.

- Pourquoi t'es fâchés mon minou? demanda-t-il finalement en venant titiller son oreille avec son index.

- Lâches-moi le tronc tu veux! rugit Aiolia en se cachant d'avantage derrière Aldébaran.

- C'est bon relax je te taquine! C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle de Shun, t'es bizarre.

Aiolia fixa son ami, courroucé, alors que celui-ci braquait sur lui un sourire des plus niais et innocent qui semblait lui dire : bah quoi j'ai rien fais moi j'suis sage !

- N'importe quoi, finit par bougonner Aiolia.

Soudain, surgit de derrière l'épaule droite du Chevalier du Taureau, le visage de Mü se matérialisa avec un sourire complice.

- J'suis d'accord avec cette tête d'abruti de Milo, murmura-t-il d'un air espiègle, dès qu'on parle du mignon petit Shun tu rougis et tu deviens grognon.

- Quoi! s'égosilla Aiolia toujours en murmurant. Je rougis pas!

- Ah si! Là tu rougis! coupa Milo en pointant sur lui un index bien énervant.

- Je vous préviens, lâchez-moi sinon je fais un carnage!

- Ça va on ne vous dérange pas trop? lança Dohko derrière eux.

Aiolia et Milo se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, tous deux cachés derrière Aldébaran - si si, c'est possible - les sourcils froncés, apparemment pas vraiment contents d'être ainsi dérangés.

- Aiolia a le béguin pour Shun Milo est chiant et Mü s'occupe trop de ce qui ne le concerne pas, continua Dohko avec autorité alors qu'Aiolia commençait à partir dans une explication sans queue ni tête en tentant de le persuader qu'il avait tout faux, vous trois vous avez toujours été enquiquinant c'est pas une nouvelle mais quand Athéna donne des directives vous fermez vos mouilles et vous l'écoutez.

Milo acquiesça dans un sourire alors que son ami le Lion braquait sur lui un regard meurtrier pendant que Mü tentait de contenir son rire. Milo sortit de sa cachette subtilement en se glissant sur la gauche du Chevalier du Taureau alors qu'Aiolia faisait de même mais sur la droite, juste à côté de Mü. Vainement, il tenta de s'intéresser à ce que pouvait bien raconter sa Déesse mais c'était dur. Lui, il avait le béguin pour Shun ? Des conneries ! D'accord il ignorait encore pourquoi il lui avait roulé un patin mais il était presque sûr que tout ça était de la faute de Marine, du mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Ça l'avait chamboulé.

- Je vais désigner deux Chevaliers qui partiront pour l'Egypte en reconnaissance, lança Saori avec force - ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Aiolia de ses pensées -, Camus parce qu'il est notre meilleur espion et Milo parce qu'il est le seul à posséder une attaquer qui assouvit un ennemi sans le tuer.

Le Lion cacha son rire dans sa main. Camus et Milo se détestaient trop ils étaient incapable de faire quelque chose de bien.

- Trop chouette! s'écria Milo en levant les bras vers le plafond. Ma Camomille et moi touts seuls tous les deux au bord du Nil!

Le Chevaliers du Verseau n'eut aucune réaction alors que beaucoup d'autres camarades riaient doucement. Saori eut un sourire ironique.

- Ravie que ça te plaise, dit-elle en tenant fermement son sceptre, Camus sera le chef de troupe, c'est lui qui prendra les décisions.

Milo perdit de son sourire et ramena ses bras contre son corps.

- Ouais mais non, dit-il doucement.

- Et pourquoi? demanda Saori dans un petit sourire espiègle.

- Euh ... pour rien.

Quelques rires encore puis la Déesse continua :

- Dohko je te charge de prévenir les Chevaliers Divins au plus vite, dit-elle de nouveau sérieuse, il faut qu'ils viennent ici au Sanctuaire au plus vite, si les Egyptiens ont bel et bien l'intention de lancer une attaque sur nous des renforts seront la bien venu. Kanon?

Le Dragon des Mers s'avança, portant son armure de Marinas.

- Pourrais-tu retourner au Sanctuaire sous-marin prévenir les derniers Chevaliers de Poséidon? Je me charge de retrouver Julian Solo.

Kanon acquiesça en s'inclinant doucement.

- Aiolia?

Retourné dans ses pensées le Lion sursauta presque en entendant sa Déesse prononcer son prénom.

- Est-ce que Shun va bien? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit le Chevalier d'Or dans un sourire forcé, je l'ai laissé avec Sion il est hors de danger.

Le souvenir du baiser provoqua un frisson en lui. Ça pour sûr, le garçon était au meilleur de sa forme. Milo se pencha derrière Aldébaran et se mit à chantonner :

- Le chaton est amoureux! Le chaton est amoureux!

Aiolia brandit vivement son poing vers son ami, les yeux brillants de colère alors que Saori tournait un regard amusé vers lui. Des rires s'élevèrent, encore, alors que Camus plantait ses yeux azur sur Milo. Son regard était indéchiffrable, profond.

- Camus et Milo? appela la Déesse.

Les deux Chevaliers s'avancèrent.

- Vous partirez demain matin, je veux vous de retour ici dans une semaine avec un rapport précis sur les forces Egyptiennes et leur nombre.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Bien. Mes amis? Je vous remercie pour tout, vous pouvez prendre congé et vous reposer désormais.

Sion ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Shun se redressait doucement sur son lit, légèrement hébété. Au moins, il allait mieux que la veille. Le Grand Pope entra dans la pièce, s'avança doucement en arborant un sourire amical et s'approcha du lit.

- Alors comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il gaiement.

Shun tourna vers lui des yeux encore voilés, le visage totalement décontenancé. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se réveille après une énorme cuite. Brusquement, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et les touchèrent comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours là. Puis il braqua un regard interrogateur vers Sion. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Shun?

Le jeune homme ne répondit  
>pas et détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues, soudainement gêné. Le Grand Pope fronça les sourcils et, de son doigt, il vint toucher une parcelle de peau du cou du jeune garçon.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Shun sursauta au contact et cacha son cou de sa main.

- Euh ... de quoi? demanda-t-il la voix enrouée.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as une marque là.

- Ah ...

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui je ...

Soudain, Shun se redressa les yeux écarquillés et lança, paniqué :

- Hadès!

- Du calme! le rassura Sion avec douceur. Tout va bien, il avait bien un message à nous délivrer.

- Un message? Alors il n'a rien tenté?

- Non. Il nous a avertis de l'arrivée d'une armée Egyptienne d'après les dires du Dieu Anubis, mais il n'a rien fait d'autre et s'est de lui-même enfermé dans la jarre.

Shun ferma les yeux dans un soupir soulagé avant de les rouvrir, plein de désespoir.

- Une armée, murmura-t-il doucement, une nouvelle guerre. Ça va recommencer.

- Rien n'est sûr, tenta de le rassurer Sion, Saori prendra les bonnes décisions et si jamais une armée se dirige vers nous, les Dieux nous ont juré de nous aider cette fois. Les Egyptiens n'étaient pas sensé nous attaquer.

- Tout comme Apollon et Artémis.

Le Grand Pope fronça les sourcils, énervé et déçu.

- Tu es un Chevalier d'Athéna oui ou non? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Shun se recroquevilla sur lui-même, honteux, et baissa les yeux.

- Désolé, minauda-t-il.

- Non, répliqua vivement Sion, excuses-moi je n'ai pas à te brusquer. Seulement depuis le temps tu devrais savoir qu'en tant que Chevalier tu dois répondre présent dès que ta Déesse a besoin de toi.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me désister.

Sion sourit tristement.

- Dis-moi, reprit-il avec sérieux, tu as été de toi-même chercher l'âme d'Hadès dans la jarre?

- Oui, minauda Shun en baissant les yeux, désolé.

- Personne ne t'en veut pour ça! Au contraire si tu n'avais pas pris cette décision, vu comme c'était partit, Athéna aurait refusé qu'Hadès se serve de toi et le message ne nous serait jamais parvenu.

- Je suis sûr qu'Hadès aurait trouvé un autre moyen.

- Si tu le dis.

Le Grand Pope fixa Shun qui, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, se caressait machinalement la lèvre de son pouce dans un va-et-vient lent et doux. Le jeune homme semblait perturbé et Aiolia semblait l'être aussi lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir. Sion sourit malgré lui. Il en parierait sa toge de Pope que quelque chose venait de se passer entre ces deux-là.

- Allez! dit-il avec entrain. Allongez-toi donc je vais vérifier si tu n'as rien.

- Je me sens bien, répliqua Shun.

- Allonges-toi je te dis, ton frère devrait rappliquer au Sanctuaire avec les autres Divins d'ici quelques jours et si jamais t'as un truc de pas nette ça retombera sur ma pomme! J'ai entendu dire qu'Ikki était très méchant quand on s'en prenait à toi.

- Ils vont venir?

- Bien sûr, Saori aura besoin de toute sa force de frappe s'il y a bien une nouvelle bataille à venir.

Le visage de Shun s'illumina et le cœur de Sion fit un bon. Le garçon s'allongea sans rien dire. Si la prononciation du nom de son aîné était capable de faire naître un tel sourire sur ses lèvres, alors son arrivée allait le remplir de joie.

Plus tard dans la journée, assit dans les gradins d'une arène vide, Aiolia soupira les yeux levés vers le ciel bleu et retourna à sa tâche qui était d'astiquer son armure d'or. Elle brillait, vibrait, rutilait mais Mü leur avait à tous imposer un lavage systématique une fois par semaine car après tout, « ton armure est ta meilleure amie » ne cessait-il de répéter. D'ailleurs c'était un peu effrayant lorsqu'il disait ça, comme s'il voulait les endoctriner à une secte ! Le Lion soupira et déposa doucement dans l'urne dorée l'avant-bras droit qu'il venait de terminer d'huiler puis il leva de nouveau son visage vers ce ciel uni, sans aucun nuage. Alors que dans son cœur et sa tête, c'était une véritable tempête !

Il avait embrassé Shun plusieurs heures auparavant et pourtant cette sensation sur ses lèvres ne disparaissait pas ! Son odeur non plus, le contact de ses bras, sa voix lorsqu'il avait gémit.

- Et merde ..., fulmina-t-il en s'emparant cette fois de l'avant-bras gauche.

C'est vrai quoi c'était quoi ça ? Cette façon qu'il avait de penser à Shun, à la fois gêné, haineuse et passionnée, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressentit au tout début pour Marine et même envers la jeune femme il avait eu du mal à accepter ces sentiments. C'était un Chevalier il devait se dévouer corps et âme à sa Déesse, elle était japonaise et lui un grec pur souche il ne pouvait être intéressé par elle ! Et pourtant il l'avait aimé, elle avait été la plus belle chose de sa vie elle l'avait laissé tomber pour son grand frère ! Aiolia grogna de frustration et commença à frotter vigoureusement la partie de son armure.

- Méfis-toi, tu vas l'user.

Le Lion sursauta et leva e visage. Shun le regardait, souriant, et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Habillé d'une toge immaculée qu'il portait pour la première fois et qui dénudait totalement l'une de ses épaules, elle s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux et se ceinturait autour de la taille par un tissu doré qui pendant sur son côté droit. Aiolia ne put que remarquer la blancheur et la perfection de sa peau, ses muscles fins bien dessinés de son bras offert au vent marin qui soufflait.

Soudain Shun s'assit près de lui, lui présentant son épaule nue et le Lion se sentit attirer par ce fruit à porter de main. Le garçon tourna vers lui un regard d'émeraude brillant.

- Je me suis rendu compte ce matin que je ne t'avais pas encore remercié, dit-il en souriant, Sion m'a dit que tu m'avais gardé en vie avec ton cosmos, que j'avais trop tenté de résister à la possession d'Hadès et que cela m'avait affaiblit au point que je me retrouve à moitié mort. Alors ... merci.

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre qu'il ne l'avait pas spécialement fait pour lui ni même intentionnellement mais que c'était lui-même qui s'était accroché à lui, instinctivement. Mais, en voyant ce regard, cette fraîcheur, ce sourire timide, son cœur s'attendrit et il se permit un petit sourire.

- De rien, dit-il sans le quitter des yeux, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire.

- Merci, vraiment. Et tu sais? Je pense que tu es ... comme un lychee.

Aiolia pouffa de rire, amusé, alors que Shun lui adressait son plus franc et merveilleux sourire avant de reprendre :

- Bah oui, t'es une vraie pâte tendre sous ta coquille.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Merci c'est, vraiment gentil, répliqua Aiolia en arquant un sourcil amusé, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me compare à un lychee.

- Désolé!

- Pas grave, j'aime bien les lychees.

- Oui moi aussi.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau alors que Shun tournait son visage vers la mer à l'horizon, souriant. Une discussion pareille, si banale entre eux, la première qu'ils avaient depuis l'arrivée du garçon au Sanctuaire était des plus insolites. Mais, bizarrement, le Lion se sentait heureux, simplement heureux et son cœur se gonfla alors qu'il détournait le regard, soudain gêné. Heureux, et puis quoi encore ? Ils parlaient de lychees pas de quoi en faire une musique de chambre !

Tout doucement, Aiolia reprit son astiquage d'armure en glissant un regard vers le garçon assit près de lui. Une brise marine venait de soulever doucement ses cheveux de jade et dégager son épaule ainsi que son cou. Et là, il la vit la marque sur sa peau, rouge et tenace. Un suçon. Le souvenir du rêve revint à la mémoire du Lion et il revit clairement le visage de Shun, comblé de plaisir alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour et laissait sa marque exactement à ce même endroit.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pointa son doigt vers cet endroit du cou et lança :

- C'est quoi ça?

Shun eut un sourire gêné, rougit imperceptiblement et cacha le suçon de sa main avant de répondre, un peu trop vivement peut-être :

- Rien j'ai du me faire mal j'suis vraiment maladroit.

- Ah ...

Tout doucement, Shun tenta de cacher la marque suspecte avec ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre alors que ses propres souvenirs lui revenaient. Après la visite de Sion plus tôt dans la journée, le jeune homme avait cherché à savoir ce dont avait parlé Sion et puis, il l'avait vu. Un suçon énorme qui l'avait d'abord totalement déstabilisé avant qu'il ne se souvienne de son rêve charnel avec Aiolia et de la révélation de la Déesse Aphrodite. Ça n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve mais une union de leur deux cosmos qui s'était ressentit même dans leur esprit et sur leur corps. Tout doucement, leur regard se sont croisés pour ne plus se lâcher.

Et là Aiolia sut que Shun se souvenait, tout comme Shun le vit dans son regard bleu. Tous deux se rappelaient de leur rêve commun, de ce rêve si particulier. Le Lion entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler, sauf qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et en face de lui, Shun se mit à serrer fort sa toge, comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Aiolia sentait un désir bien pressant monter en lui, le désir qu'il avait d'embrasser ses lèvres roses à nouveau. C'était improbable, comment ce suçon avait-il pu atterrir ici ? Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, rien d'autre qu'un rêve ! Ce suçon avait été fait par quelqu'un d'autre c'était évident ! Quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte Aiolia sentit la colère monter en lui et il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Hors de question ! Son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Shaka dans les gradins. Vêtu de son sari, les yeux ouverts et pas franchement sympathique, il s'approcha et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Shun? appela-t-il sèchement. On reprend l'entraînement tu viens?

- Oui.

Le garçon se leva rapidement après un dernier sourire timide adressé au Lion et s'en fut. Aiolia suivit sa procession, admirant ses jambes fuselées et les caresses administrées sur sa peau par la toge lorsque Shaka se racla la gorge pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. Gêné, Aiolia détourna le regard et se remit à frotter son armure la tête basse. Il était perdu, il avait honte de lui-même. Ressentir ça, pour Shun ? C'était bien du désir. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait envie de posséder ce garçon.

De son côté Shaka décroisa quelque peu les bras et arqua un sourcil, étonné. Aiolia ? Gêné ? C'était une première ! Il faudrait qu'il surveille Shun de plus près.


	13. Chapitre 12

Ch**apitre 12**

Shaka retira le haut de son sari et ne laissa que le tissu autour de sa taille, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était en colère contre Aiolia, il n'avait pas à regarder Shun de cette façon il le souillait par son regard.

- Euh ... Shaka?

La Vierge se retourna. Debout au milieu de la pièce, se triturant nerveusement les mains tout en regardant autour de lui, Shun avait l'air anxieux. Il finit par plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as pas di qu'on reprenait l'entraînement? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le Chevalier d'Or sourit et le regarda des pieds à la tête, ce que cette toge lui allait bien ! Il se figea. Pourquoi venait-il de penser ça ? Il se détourna vers une table haute dans son salon et commença à défroisser le drap qui y était posé.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer les massages, déclara-t-il en s'emparant d'une boîte qu'il ouvrit, retires ton vêtement et allonges-toi sur le ventre.

Aucune réponse. Shaka se tourna de nouveau vers Shun et celui-ci baissa le regard, le rouge aux joues. La Vierge tenta d'ignorer cette voix à l'intérieur de lui qui lui disait à quel point ce petit était mignon et referma la boîte.

- Si tu ne veux plus dis-le, dit-il doucement dans un sourire, je ne t'oblige pas.

- Euh non! Non je ... enfin si je veux dire ... oui ... je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Shaka sourit et rouvrit la boîte.

- Alors fais ce que je t'ai di, reprit-il autoritaire, et viens t'allonger.

Shun hésita encore quelques secondes et puis finit par obtempérer. Doucement, il fit glisser sa toge jusque sur ses pieds et se retrouva en sous-vêtements dans le salon du Chevalier d'Or. Celui-ci avait refermé les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de le regarder, mais il lui faudrait bien les rouvrir. Dans les massages, le mieux était d'utiliser son cosmos pour découvrir le corps, alors qu'avec la méditation il utilisait le corps pour découvrir le cosmos. Il devait donc fermer les yeux et focaliser son cosmos dans ses mains tout comme Shun devrait les fermer aussi et suivre les mains sur lui avec son propre cosmos. Seulement, pour une première séance Shaka ne voulait pas lui en demander trop - car cela demandait beaucoup de concentration et de maîtrise de soi - ils se contenteraient donc aujourd'hui d'une séance de massage somme toute banale. Il lui faudrait donc ouvrir les yeux.

- Viens t'allonger, dit-il en tapotant doucement la table.

Shun y grimpa sans problème et s'allongea en tremblant, pas rassuré du tout. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Shaka, mais il n'avait pas confiance en lui. C'était tout autre chose.

Shaka rouvrit les yeux en tentant d'ignorer le corps alanguit juste à porter de main et ouvrit le pot d'huile essentielle. Il en prit un peu dans le creux de sa main et en fit couler sur le dos du garçon. Celui-ci sursauta, le souffle coupé.

- C'est froid! s'écria Shun en se redressant un peu.

- Chut! répliqua Shaka dans un murmure. Allonges-toi totalement, reposes tes épaules et poses ta joue sur la table. Essaies de te détendre.

Shun obéit, pas très rassuré. De son côté le Chevalier d'Or reposa le pot et, tout doucement, éloigna les cheveux d'émeraude avant de poser ses mains sur la peau blanche. Le garçon sursauta de nouveau et se redressa, encore, les yeux fuyants.

- Doucement, murmura Shaka en l'obligeant à se rallonger, détends-toi.

Le jeune homme, tremblant, se rallongea les yeux grands ouverts tout en se demandant si tout cela était bien nécessaire.

- On va se contenter d'un massage des plus simples, reprit Shaka toujours en chuchotant, alors contentes-toi de te détendre. La prochaine fois nous commencerons réellement.

- Pourquoi?

- Ça n'est pas simple, même si ça en a l'air de prime abord.

- Ah.

Le silence revint. Shaka suivait ses propres mains qui imprimaient un lent mouvement sur le corps ferme et pâle. Tout concentré qu'il était sur son massage, le Chevalier de la Vierge ne remarqua d'abord rien de particulier. Ses mains partirent des épaules, plus musclées sous ses doigts qu'il ne l'avait cru, puis les omoplates et enfin les hanches fines. Sa peau était tellement délicate qu'il finit par en froncer les sourcils. Une peau blanche, sans aucune imperfection et aucune marque de bataille. C'était à peine croyable. Sans cesser son massage qui était cependant devenu plus doux et moins assuré, il parcouru le corps du garçon du regard. Rien, il était aussi pur que celui d'un nouveau né.

- Shun? appela doucement la Vierge.

- Oui?

- As-tu été blessé lors de tes combats?

- Oui bien sûr! éructa le jeune homme en se redressant une nouvelle fois. Je me battais tout comme mes amis!

- Du calme mon garçon je ne critiquais pas. Seulement, comment se fait-il que tu n'es aucune cicatrice?

Shun se tourna légèrement de côté en se regardant lui-même, obligeant Shaka a cessé son massage. Les yeux parcoururent son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, puis il les releva sur Shaka, un peu hébétés.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire tout penaud.

Shaka sourit et l'obligea à se rallonger d'une petite pression sur ses épaules et reprit son massage.

- Je cicatrisais normalement, reprit Shun d'une petite voix, je veux dire comme tout le monde et puis, ça n'a jamais laissé de trace. Alors ... je ne sais pas.

Le Chevalier d'Or ne répondit rien et se concentra de nouveau sur ses mains. Il avait envie de répondre que lui le savait, il avait envie de répondre que c'est parce qu'il avait été choisit par un Dieu, que peut-être même était-il l'un d'Eux. Une voix dans sa tête, qu'il connaissait mieux que sa propre conscience, raisonna alors :

« Peut-être même est-il le fils de l'un d'eux. »

« Bouddha ? »

Aucune réponse. C'était insensé, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis près d'un mois et voilà que maintenant il lui balançait un truc pareil avant de disparaître de nouveau. Ah, les Dieux ! Peut-être était-ce aussi une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il le découvre par lui-même.

- Shun? Parles-moi de ton cosmos.

Le garçon tourna doucement la tête vers lui, sans bouger son corps cette fois.

- Mon cosmos? répliqua-t-il étonné. Comment ça?

- Et bien par exemple, qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as découvert son existence?

- Je ne sais pas trop ... de la curiosité peut-être. La certitude qu'il avait toujours été là.

Shaka fronça les sourcils sous la déclaration mais ne dit rien.

- Comme mon Maître nous l'a dit, reprit Shun sans se rendre compte de rien, le cosmos est en chacun de nous il nous suffit d'apprendre à le développer tout en sachant qu'il est là.

Le Chevalier d'Or sourit doucement. Apparemment il s'était trompé, ce Daidalos de Céphée avait eut plus de valeur que ce qu'il avait cru.

- Je me suis renseigné sur le sacrifice d'Andromède, déclara doucement Shaka, je ne m'y étais pas vraiment intéressé avant de décider de te prendre comme Intermédiaire. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les archives, tu es le premier depuis près de cinq mille ans à avoir réussit ce sacrifice.

- Ah oui? Ça alors ...

- Tu sais sans doute que la Chevalerie d'Athéna a été créée à cette même époque, il y a cinq mille ans.

- Oui.

- Le tout premier Chevalier d'Andromède a aussi été le dernier avant toi.

Shun fixa Shaka gravement, comme s'il tentait de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non. La Vierge sourit.

- Je te le jure, dit-il amusé, je l'ai lu dans les archives du Sanctuaire.

- Et ... alors?

- Il s'appelait Adonis, a reprit Shaka en détournant les yeux, la légende veut qu'il soit l'enfant de Myrrha qui était tombée amoureuse de son propre père Cinyras. Il est né de cet amour incestueux.

Le garçon ne dit rien, attentif. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à toutes ces légendes grecques qui parlaient, selon lui, de bien trop de viols et d'amours déçus. Jamais il ne se serait douté un seul instant que ces légendes puissent être directement liées à la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Cinyras, reprit Shaka en descendant ses mains sur les jambes du garçon, qui donc était en même temps le père et le grand-père d'Adonis, n'était autre que le fils de Pygmalion et de sa muse d'ivoire.

Shun fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu. Où était le rapport avec lui ?

- Pygmalion comme tu le sais sans doute, continua Shaka sans s'arrêter, est tombé amoureux de sa sculpture d'ivoire et a imploré la Déesse Aphrodite de lui donner vie. Ce qu'elle a fait.

- Aphrodite? répliqua Shun vivement.

Shaka plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il alors, Aphrodite. La sculpture d'ivoire a prit vie et Pygmalion l'a épousé, Cinyras est né de cette union et Adonis n'est donc autre que le petit-fils de cette muse d'ivoire. Lorsque Myrrha a été transformée en arbre par les Dieux il est né de l'écorce et plus tard, en devenant un jeune homme, il a conquit Aphrodite qui en est tombée amoureuse.

Le garçon alors toujours allongé détourna le regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Y avait-il un rapport avec cette histoire et l'affection certaine que lui portait la Déesse de l'Amour ?

- Adonis était un chasseur, continua Shaka d'une voix envoûtante, un garçon de la forêt. Par amour, Aphrodite a abandonné ses attributions et est devenue une Déesse Chasseresse vivant dans les bois, pieds nus, un arc à la main. Artémis s'est sentit insulter car c'était elle la Déesse Chasseresse de l'Olympe. Elle a fait tuer Adonis par un sanglier.

Shun poussa un long soupir. Il s'était douté que cette histoire finirait mal, toutes les légendes grecques finissaient mal.

- Enfin d'après la légende bien sûr, sourit Shaka en reprenant son massage, mais les archives du Sanctuaire racontent une toute autre histoire, certes un peu proche de la version des Grecs. Je suppose que tu connais la légende de Persée et Andromède.

- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Shun en relevant la tête, elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son peuple et Persée, monter sur Pégase l'a sauvé en pétrifiant le monstre marin avec la tête de Méduse.

- Exact, c'était quelques années avant Pygmalion. D'après les archives, lui-même ne serait autre que le descendant de Persée et Andromède ce qui fait que Cinyras l'est également. C'est pour cela qu'Adonis, qui est le petit-fils et en même temps le fils de Cinyras, est devenu le Chevalier d'Andromède puisqu'il est le descendant de la princesse. Artémis était certes jalouse mais à l'époque le pacte venait d'être signé et les Dieux ne pouvaient s'en prendre aux Chevaliers d'Athéna qui partaient alors en guerre contre Hadès.

- Adonis est mort en tant que Chevalier?

- Oui, en se battant contre le Dieu des Enfers. Cependant, Aphrodite l'aurait sauvé de la mort et il aurait gagné sa place sur l'Olympe auprès d'elle en tant qu'amant et serviteur un peu comme Ganymède auprès de Zeus et de tant d'autres jeunes humains choisis par les Dieux. C'est ainsi qu'est retranscrit la légende, de deux façons différents, pour garder le secret sur la Chevalerie.

- Alors en réalité, Adonis n'est pas mort ?

- Oui et non. Un Juge des Enfers l'a bien tué mais Aphrodite a déjoué la mort, chose dont tous les Dieux sont capables seulement, Adonis ne peut être vivant que sur l'Olympe et non sur Terre.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Aphrodite peut venir sur Terre, comme Zeus le fait, mais pas Adonis puisqu'il n'a plus de corps terrestre.

- Ah. Il y a un rapport avec mon cosmos?

- Peut-être.

Shaka resta évasif et Shun reposa doucement sa tête sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés. Après tant de révélation, la Vierge allait rester énigmatique sur l'évidence qu'il avait voulu faire sortir de l'ombre. Il faisait toujours ça, estimant que c'était à Shun de déduire la suite. Les mains du Chevalier sur son corps l'avaient totalement détendu, et c'était bon. Comme une caresse elles couraient sur sa peau pour l'enduire de l'huile à la senteur douce et sucrée. Shun poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

- Racontes-moi le sacrifice, murmura Shaka en remontant ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

Le garçon sourit. Alors tout ce discours pour en arriver là ?

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il sans rouvrir les paupières.

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais réussis ce sacrifice par hasard ou par chance.

- Détrompes-toi, c'était totalement hasardeux.

Shaka évita les fesses fermes de Shun et revint sur son dos.

- Tu es sûr? demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

- J'ai di oui au sacrifice sans être sûr de rien, reprit Shun en le fixant, j'avais éliminé mes opposants et me suis laissé enchaîner aux rochers. J'avais toujours senti ... cette force en moi, ce cosmos que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler. Je me suis di que j'y parviendrais peut-être cette fois.

- Tu as utilisé le septième sens n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Sur le coup je ne le savais pas, je pensais qu'il s'agissait là de mon cosmos, ni plus ni moins. Mais, lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Sanctuaire pour la bataille des douze maisons et que nous avons rencontrés Mü, il nous a parlé du septième sens. J'ai su à ce moment-là que c'est ce que j'avais sentit grandir en moi et que j'avais utilisé lors du sacrifice.

Shaka ne dit plus rien, partagé entre la joie et l'incompréhension. Il avait eu raison dès le début, Shun avait été choisit par les Dieux, peut-être même était-il un descendant d'Adonis qui sait ? Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de protéger sa pureté s'il n'était qu'un humain parmi tant d'autre ? Le Chevalier d'Or sentait qu'il avait levé le voile sur un grand mystère, mais une partie seulement. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement au bout de ses surprises.

Au même moment, très loin au-dessus d'eux, bien plus que ce que l'esprit humain pouvait concevoir, une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds sourit. Ses dents étaient d'un blanc éclatant et ses yeux d'un vert de jade pur et brillant. Son visage resplendissait de bonheur. Que cet humain était malin. Un descendant de Bouddha hein ? Pas mal pour un Dieu qui n'était pas Grec. Bientôt, il mettrait le doigt sur la vérité et elle pourrait récupérer son fils.

- Déesse? appela une voix tendre.

Elle se retourna toujours souriante, pleine d'une joie qui la rendait plus belle encore. Devant elle, vêtu d'une parure d'argent qui le faisait briller de mille feux, un jeune homme aux cheveux vert émeraude lui sourit. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine de femme.

- Tu veilles encore sur lui, constata l'homme que son cœur avait choisit.

- Oui, il te ressemble tant.

L'homme sourit et s'approcha.

- Mais il a tes yeux mon amour, dit-il tendrement.

Ils se prirent amoureusement la main et se détournèrent de la Terre, du Sanctuaire, une pensée vers celui qui était le fruit de leur union.

- Putain de bordel j'en ais ras-le-bol de l'avion!

- Ikki si tu pouvais arrêter de râler ça nous fait du bien à tous!

- La ferme Seiya.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux!

Shiryu s'était retourné, une main autour des épaules de sa tendre Shunrei.

- On entend que vous depuis qu'on est partit c'est fatiguant à la fin! continua-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Du calme, l'apaisa la jeune fille en souriant, tu vas réveiller Hyôga.

Près d'eux, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, le Chevalier du Cygne dormait du sommeil du juste depuis près de deux heures. Il faut dire que la Sibérie c'était pas la porte à côté ! Sitôt qu'il avait été averti par Dohko en tout début de journée, il avait rejoint Moscou à pied - aidé de la vitesse de la lumière cela lui avait prit moins de trois heures - puis avait prit l'avion jusqu'à Tokyo. A peine avait-il débarqué que ses camarades l'avaient rejoint et tous, ils étaient montés dans le jet privé de Saori. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit l'avion de Moscou jusqu'en Grèce ? Et bien parce qu'il l'aurait déposé à Athènes et non pas directement au Sanctuaire. Shiryu venant de Chine et Ikki de l'Île de la Reine Morte, ils avaient à eux deux faits bien moins de trajet que Hyôga. Le pauvre était totalement écrasé par le décalage horaire. A présent, l'après-midi était bien entamée et leur destination venait d'être annoncée.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda la Dragon à sa bienaimée.

Shunrei lui sourit, heureuse de toute l'attention qu'il lui portait.

- Arrêtes de la couver comme ça Shiryu! grogna Ikki en s'étirant. Elle n'est pas en sucre elle est juste ...

La voix de leur commandant leur parvint et tous tendirent l'oreille sauf Hyôga qui dormait toujours.

- Le Jet amorce sa descente sur le Sanctuaire, merci de bien vouloir boucler vos ceintures et d'attendre l'arrêt complet de l'appareil avant de descendre. Merci et bon séjour à tous.

Ils obéirent tous et attachèrent leur ceinture de sécurité. Shiryu secoua violemment Hyôga et celui-ci sursauta en poussant un cri :

- Hein qu'est-ce c'est?

- Ta ceinture, répliqua doucement Shiryu.

Le Cygne bâilla bruyamment et obéit à son ami. Lorsque le Jet se posa doucement sur la terre aride de Grèce, ils descendirent heureux de poser les pieds sur la terre ferme et observèrent le Sanctuaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu l'admirer et tous eurent le sourire, surtout en voyant le groupe de Chevaliers venus pour les accueillir. Une seconde de silence puis se fut l'effusion de joie, des cris de bonheur et des embrassades.

Shun se jeta dans les bras de son frère en criant et Ikki le réceptionna dans un grand sourire. Camus et Hyôga se serrèrent dignement la main les yeux brillants d'émotions, Shura envoya une tape amicale dans le dos de Shiryu qui partit en avant, Dohko serra son élève dans ses bras et embrassa amoureusement Shunrei, Aioros et Seiya s'embrassèrent dans une accolade amicale rehaussée par l'arrivée d'Aiolia qui, comme Shura, frappa Seiya dans le dos qui s'écrasa sur le torse d'Aldébaran dans un grand éclat de rire. Les embrassades durèrent quelques minutes durant lesquelles tous oublièrent ce qui les avait fait venir ici et profitèrent cet instant simple.

Saori s'approcha alors, souriante, accompagnée par Sion et souhaita la bienvenue à ses Chevaliers Divins, ses amis. Et puis tout à cou p, Seiya sautilla sur place et scanda :

- Hey tout le monde écoutez! Shiryu a quelque chose à vous annoncer!

Le silence revint doucement et tous les Chevaliers présents braquèrent leur regard sur le Dragon qui tenait tendrement la main de Shunrei. Les deux jeunes amoureux se regardèrent, souriant.

- Shunrei et moi avons une bonne nouvelle, dit finalement Shiryu en relevant les yeux vers tout le monde, elle est enceinte.

Silence. Et puis se fut un capharnaüm indescriptible de cris, d'applaudissements et de hurlement de joie. Tous s'étaient avancés dans l'espoir de pouvoir serrer la main du Dragon et féliciter la future maman que Dohko avait d'ailleurs prit dans ses bras et soulever en pleurant presque de bonheur. Il la reposa au sol et félicita joyeusement son disciple qui souriait, fier comme un coq.

- Ça c'est mon élève ça! s'écria la Balance. Bien joué!

Resté dans les bras de son grand frère, Shun applaudit avec force, le visage rayonnant, avant de demander à son aîné :

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr c'est vrai, répondit Ikki sans le quitter des yeux.

- Mais comment c'est possible?

- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

Saori s'avança dans la troupe, les Chevaliers s'écartant sur son passage. Ses yeux scintillaient d'une joie indescriptible, son sourire était immense et sincère. Shiryu s'inclina doucement devant sa Déesse et Shunrei en fit autant tout en disant :

- Mademoiselle.

- Voyons Shunrei! déclara Saori les larmes aux yeux. C'est moi qui te dois le respect. Votre enfant à tous les deux symbolise l'espoir! Il est béni des Dieux.

C'est un silence admiratif et sincère qui suivit cette déclaration avant qu'Athéna ne reprenne :

- Allons mes amis, vous devez être fatigué.

- C'est clair! coupa Seiya dans un rire. Hyôga n'a pas arrêté de ronfler tout le long du trajet.

- Hey! s'indigna justement Hyôga.

Slave de rire dans l'assemblée, Saori elle-même se le permit avant de terminer :

- Nous vous avons installé à tous une chambre individuelle dans le palais du Pope, vous pouvez tous vous y détendre avant le dîner de ce soir. C'est à ce moment-là que nous parlerons des raisons de votre convocation.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit un peu alors que les Chevaliers reprenaient petit à petit conscience que leur Déesse ne les avait pas fait revenir ici pour rien. Ceci dit, après près de deux mois de vacance, les Chevaliers Divins étaient heureux de reprendre du service. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le palais dans une procession lente et bruyante.

- Tu veux que je te porte? demanda Dohko à Shunrei sous le regard attendri de Sion.

- Non merci Maître je vais bien! Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois je ne suis pas encore invalide.

- Mais elle tricote déjà, appuya Shiryu dans un sourire amoureux.

La jeune fille rougit et adressa à son compagnon un regard courroucé. Dohko était aux anges, voir ses deux enfants chéris ainsi amoureux et heureux était un véritable bonheur pour lui aussi. Mais il s'assombrit, priant pour que les problèmes à venir ne tâchent pas leur joie de vivre.

De son côté Shun avait enfin quitté les bras d'Ikki et marchait près de lui en lui tenant la main. Il était radieux, heureux de retrouver son frère et ses camarades et cela se voyait sur son visage, dans ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aiolia. Resté en retrait loin derrière son frère et Marine en grande discussion avec Seiya, il pouvait se concentrer tout entier sur Shun et son aîné. Jamais il ne lui avait vu un sourire pareil et cela le rendait plus désirable encore, le Lion se surprit à se jurer à lui-même de toujours faire en sorte que le garçon garde ce sourire sur son visage et cette joie dans son regard. Il était magnifique ainsi heureux. Lui parvinrent alors aux oreilles des mots étranges dans une langue inconnue. Shun et Ikki s'étaient apparemment lancé dans une grande discussion joyeuse en Japonais et Aiolia grimaça doucement, parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien.

Certes, il était longtemps sortit avec Marine qui était elle-même Japonaise mais jamais il n'avait sentit le besoin d'apprendre cette langue. Il avait entendu la jeune femme le parler souvent, surtout lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Shina mais, dans ces moments-là, il se disait alors qu'il s'agissait d'une langue étrange et compliquée qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Cependant, dans la bouche de Shun, cette langue se transformait en mélodie. Les mots roulaient de manière exquise et Aiolia avait envie de lui demander de chanter encore pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il réalisa qu'avec l'arrivée d'Ikki, Shun n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui et ne le verrait même plus.

- Devines quoi! s'écria Shun avec enthousiasme. Shaka m'a prit comme disciple!

- Ah bon?

- Oui, il m'apprend l'art de la méditation et de la concentration.

- Pour devenir Chevalier d'Or?

- Bah oui, pas une alouette.

- C'est chouette alors.

- Ouais!

- Tu es magnifique, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Shun sourit en rougissant et s'accrocha plus encore au bras de son frère. Ikki lui, ferma les yeux en se maudissant de l'intérieur. Durant ces presque deux mois de vacance, il s'était efforcé de ne pas trop penser à son petit frère, Shun était au Sanctuaire, protégé et loin d'être seul. Il avait donc passé son temps à s'entraîner et aider la population de l'Île et, petit à petit, il avait relégué son cadet dans un coin de sa tête. Revenu ici, voilà que ça lui reprenait. Shun était superbe dans sa toge immaculée avec cette cordelette dorée dans les cheveux, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, n'avait jamais sentit aussi bon et jamais le désir d'Ikki n'avait été aussi fort. Cela ne lui passerait donc jamais ?

- Et toi? demanda Shun sans remarquer le trouble de son aîné. T'as fait quoi de tes vacances?

- Rien, j'ai flemmardé.

- T'as même pas dragué?

Les deux frères rirent, complices, et derrière eux Aiolia sera les poings, tout à fait conscient d'être jaloux. Ça n'est pas avec le grand frère dans les parages qu'il pourra y arriver ! Il fronça les sourcils. Arriver à quoi au juste ?

Shun, un immense sourire toujours sur les lèvres, tourna le regard vers Hyôga. Celui-ci était toujours en grande conversation avec son Maître Camus qui souriait et d'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que Shun voyait un Chevalier des Glaces sourire de la sorte. Son ami le Cygne ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, ils s'étaient serrés mutuellement tout comme il l'avait fait avec Seiya et Shiryu et puis s'étaient détournés. Et le baiser alors ? C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors que Shun se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation des lèvres qui se touchent et en y repensant, c'était encore bien trop présent. S'agissait-il réellement du baiser de Hyôga ? Ou bien de celui qu'il pensait avoir imaginé ce matin ?

Tout doucement, le garçon parcourut l'assemblée du regard à la recherche d'un Chevalier bien précis. Il regarda alors en arrière à défaut de ne pas le trouver devant lui et croisa les yeux bleus électrique d'Aiolia. Le Lion avait braqué son regard sur lui et ne semblait pas vouloir le détourner, Shun rougit et regarda de nouveau devant lui en tentant d'ignorer les yeux du Chevalier d'Or qui lui brûlait la peau. Une seule question au bout des lèvres : pourquoi ?

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Hyôga posa enfin ses bagages sur le lit et soupira. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'eut même pas la force de défaire ses valises et se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux. S'il ne faisait pas une petite sieste tout de suite il ne serait pas capable de tenir le dîner de ce soir et son sixième sens lui disait que ce qu'Athéna avait à leur révéler ne lui plairait pas du tout. Enfin, il était un Chevalier, il était habitué à toujours devoir se préparer au pire.

Il ne se serait jamais douté une seule seconde que revenir ainsi au Sanctuaire lui ferait autant de bien. Après tout, ce domaine était le berceau de tous les Chevaliers, c'était toujours un peu sentimental pour eux de remettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Et puis, revoir son Maître Camus lui avait fait tellement plaisir ! Depuis sa disparition lors de la bataille contre Hadès qui s'était d'abord déroulé au Sanctuaire, Hyôga avait ressentit un grand trouble en lui, comme l'impression qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Comme quoi, même lui pouvait se tromper. En tout cas, le Chevalier du Verseau semblait se porter comme un charme, il avait sourit à le voir et lui avait même parlé sans aucune barrière, lui révélant à quel point c'était bon d'être nouveau en vie, de le voir lui ainsi que tous ses amis. On pouvait dire qu'il était heureux, et cela lui faisait un plaisir fou.

Hyôga ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil mais on frappa à sa porte. Il soupira, se redressa et cria d'une voix forte :

- Ouais!

Le visage de Shun passa l'entrebâillement et lui sourit timidement. Le souffle de Hyôga se coupa en voyant son ami pénétrer dans la pièce. Il se doutait bien qu'il faudrait qu'ils se parlent mais il ne pensait pas que se serait si rapide.

- Ah ... c'est toi, dit-il alors en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Comment tu vas? lui demanda le garçon avec entrain.

- Bien! Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Toi tu as l'air en pleine forme.

Shun eut un énorme sourire qui attendrit Hyôga. Ça pour sûr, son ami était d'une innocence rare qui lui faisait un bien fou. Voir ce visage souriant et cette âme tendre lui procurait un bonheur sans nom mais, rien de plus au fond. Ça, le Cygne avait eut le temps d'y penser en deux mois, trouver une explication au baiser, une réponse à ce : pourquoi ? Il l'avait trouvé. Il tenait énormément au garçon, il se sentait l'âme d'un grand frère avec lui mais rien de plus, alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Ou parce que, par procuration, en recevant l'amour de Shun il recevait un peu d'Ikki ?

Hyôga baissa les yeux. Si seulement il avait été moins lâche avec lui-même il aurait deviné plus tôt que se n'était pas du cadet dont il était éprit, mais de l'aîné. Accepter ça de lui-même avait été difficile dans un premier temps, et puis ensuite cette révélation s'était imposée à lui comme une évidence. Il était amoureux d'Ikki, il avait toujours cherché son contact au fond, son regard, son attention. En embrassant Shun il avait cru s'approprier l'amour d'Ikki mais il s'était totalement fourvoyé. Aujourd'hui, il se devait de réparer son erreur quitte à le blesser.

Shun s'installa près de lui sans le quitter des yeux et Hyôga ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, magnifique, superbe. Différent. Que s'était-il passé ici pour son cadet ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard bleu descendit le long du cou de Shun et rencontra une marque qu'il identifia tout de suite. Mais c'était, un suçon ? Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux, d'un vert plus brillant qu'un l'ordinaire, de Shun qui ne se doutait de rien.

- Hyôga je ... tu m'as manqué tu sais, dit-il finalement en rougissant.

Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il laissait un autre lui faire un suçon aussi énorme. C'était une blague ? Enfin, ça n'était pas comme si Hyôga pouvait être jaloux, au contraire.

- Toi aussi, dit-il finalement, tu m'as énormément manqué.

Tout doucement, il se pencha vers les lèvres de son ami. Pourquoi ? Pour le mettre à l'épreuve, pour tester cette pureté qui rendait fou tant d'hommes. Shun avait laissé un autre apposé sa marque sur lui ? Très bien, mais il allait vérifier si le cadet ne s'amusait pas tout simplement avec ses sentiments. Alors que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlant, Shun détourna le visage en fermant les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hyôga sourit.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

- Non Shun, ça n'est rien. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Shun releva les yeux vers lui, le regard curieux. Hyôga se lança, quelque peu honteux :

- Ecoutes je ... je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé la dernière fois ... peut-être parce que j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait t'arriver, je ne sais pas. Et je m'en excuse.

- Tu sais, je t'ai révélé mes sentiments parce que j'avais peur moi aussi mais maintenant, je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est qu'une forte fraternité exactement comme si tu étais mon grand frère. Je t'ai déclaré cet amour fraternel sans prendre tes sentiments en considération et ça aurait pu nous coûter cher.

- C'est vrai, imagines que j'ai mal prit le fait que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?

Ils rirent tous les deux mais Shun fronça les sourcils avant de rétorquer :

- Quoi?

- Bah c'est pas un suçon que t'as là?

Doucement, Hyôga vint effleurer la marque dans le cou de son ami et Shun tressaillit avant de la cacher de sa main.

- Oh ça! dit-il en rougissant. C'est rien ...

- Rien! rétorqua Hyôga amusé. T'as vu ça la taille de ce suçon! Celui qu'a fait ça devait ... Shun? T'étais consentant au moins?

Le Cygne se figea, hébété, en voyant Shun détourner les yeux le regard bas. Il avait l'air triste et perdu et Hyôga imagina tout de suite les pires choses : pauvre petit Shun seul et perdu dans cet immense domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas au milieu de douze hommes surpuissants qu'il connaissait à peine. Il suffisait qu'il fasse trop confiance pour que l'un de ses hommes, ou même plusieurs, abuse de sa naïveté. Immédiatement, le nom de Milo du Scorpion lui vint en tête et il serra les poings. Shun releva les yeux vers lui et s'empressa d'ajouter, en voyant la lueur dans son regard bleu :

- Oui je l'étais! Enfin je crois ... Hyôga ça s'est passé dans un rêve, je n'ai pas familiarisé à ce point avec les Chevaliers d'Ors.

- Un rêve?

- Oui. Certains rêves agissent directement sur le corps on ne te l'a jamais apprit?

Hyôga cligna des yeux, hébété, puis soupira.

- Alors là, déclara-t-il les sourcils froncés, je m'attendais à toutes sortes d'excuses possibles et inimaginables mais celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas, surtout venant de toi.

Shun sourit et cela détendit Hyôga.

- Fais-moi confiance, lui dit alors le garçon en lui tapotant l'épaule, de toute façon je ne suis plus un bébé.

- Ah moi je te fais confiance y'a aucun problème, déclara Hyôga en souriant, mais et Ikki il réagira comment en voyant la taille de ce truc?

Le cadet semblait avoir avalé une brique et se figea, blanc comme un linge. Effectivement, Hyôga venait de soulever une question des plus importantes, et pour ne rien arranger Shun avait tout joyeusement déclaré à son grand frère que Shaka l'avait choisit comme disciple. En plus Ikki avait une imagination débordante et un don certain pour déformer la réalité, une chance sur deux qu'il croit dur comme fer que le Chevalier de la Vierge s'était amusé à dévergonder son petit frère.

Shun ferma les yeux et soupira alors que Hyôga partait dans un fou rire épuisé. Avec tout ça, même si les Egyptiens ne passaient pas à l'attaque, pour sûr qu'une nouvelle guerre serait déclarée.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 **

- Et il est où Hyôga, il ronfle dans sa chambre?

- J'suis là abruti!

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'entrée de la salle de réception du palais du pope et virent le Cygne entrer en compagnie de Shun.

- Vous étiez tous les deux? demanda Seiya en croisant les bras dans une moue boudeuse. On se fait une réunion entre amis et on ne me convoque pas?

- On s'est croisé dans le couloir, répliqua Hyôga en évitant le regard d'Ikki.

C'était comme si le Phénix voulait le griller sur place de trop traîner avec son frère. Le Cygne s'était déjà rendu compte de l'instinct surprotecteur dont pouvait faire preuve Ikki, et pas que lui d'ailleurs, mais depuis la fin des Guerres - ce qu'ils croyaient être la fin du moins - cette protection fraternelle semblait s'être transformée en jalousie possessive. Mais bon, Ikki avait toujours eu un sale caractère, c'était pas nouveau. Alors pourquoi son cœur l'avait-il choisit ?

- A la bouffe les gros! hurla Milo en courant vers l'immense table qui avait été installée rien que pour eux.

Des plats en tout genre y avaient été disposés, une vaisselle en porcelaine, une nappe en dentelle. Rien qui autorisait une soirée de beuverie mais bon : « la bouffe sent trop bon » d'après les dires de Milo. Alertés par l'appel très gracieux que celui-ci venait donc de lancer, les autres Chevaliers d'Ors s'approchèrent de la table en discutant entre eux par petits groupes, les Divins mélangés à eux. Le hasard voulut qu'Aiolia se retrouve juste à côté de Milo sur sa droite et Ikki sur sa gauche, près duquel se tenait Shun et dans la continuité Hyôga et Camus. Installés en face de leurs camarades : Seiya Shiryu et Shunrei, les autres Chevaliers d'Ors dispersés sur toute la table. Le Lion jubila alors silencieusement en découvrant que Shaka avait atterrit à l'autre bout, à plus de dix chaises d'eux, ainsi il n'aurait pas à supporter ses regards assassins. La Vierge avait tendance à se montrer agressif envers lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Enfin si, il savait pourquoi et le premier concerné s'était de nouveau lancé dans une discussion en Japonais avec ses compagnons. Aiolia tendit l'oreille, curieux, et se rendit compte à quel point il était simple pour lui d'identifier la voix de Shun, claire et scintillante, les lettres roulants dans sa bouche. Celle de Seiya était plus sèche, celle d'Ikki plus grave et agressive alors que dans celles de Hyôga et Shiryu on entendait un léger accent étranger très phonétique. Plus Aiolia l'entendait et plus il trouvait cette langue exotique, surtout dans la bouche de Shun.

Soudain, les cinq compagnons éclatèrent de rire et Ikki ébouriffa les cheveux d'émeraude de son cadet qui avait rougit. Apparemment ils venaient tous soit de se moquer de lui soit d'évoquer un souvenir amusant et, quel qu'il fut, Aiolia aurait aimé le connaître. Saori se leva de son siège, belle dans ses parures d'ors, et réclama l'attention de tout le monde. Petit à petit, le silence revint.

- Mes amis, j'aurais aimé que cette soirée se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais je ne peux pas passer tout cela sous silence. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Hadès nous menaçait encore.

Les quatre Chevaliers Divins arrivés ce matin étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur Déesse.

- A l'heure où je vous parle Hadès ne nous ennuiera plus.

Le soulagement se lut sur leurs visages, seul Shun resta sombre, le regard bas. De son côté, Aiolia avait une vue magnifique sur son profil parfait, c'est alors qu'un mouvement attira son attention et il vit clairement Hyôga saisir la main de son ami. Le Lion sentit tous les muscles de son corps se crisper et serra le manche de sa fourchette si fort qu'il s'en fit mal. En face de lui, le fixant de ses yeux brillants, Mü sourit et se pencha doucement vers lui pour lui murmurer :

- Le regarde pas comme ça on croirait que tu vas lui sauter à la gorge.

Milo pouffa de rire mais leva les mains en signe de soumission lorsqu'Aiolia braqua sur lui un regard de braise. Le Lion eut un geste indolent des épaules avant de se détourner de lui et de braquer de nouveau son regard sur Athéna. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles, il voyait ses lèvres bouger sans entendre un seul mot et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à Shun et Hyôga dont les mains s'entrelaçaient toujours. Alors eux deux étaient liés à ce point ? A force de passer autant de temps ensemble, de braver tant de dangers, de vivre tant d'aventures ils en étaient arrivés là ? Se bécotaient-ils seulement ou avaient-ils déjà passé un cap supérieur ? Cela arrivait souvent entre Chevaliers, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Sion et Dohko, liés par les années, Milo et Mü qui avaient déjà couchés ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort qu'une destinée commune avait soudé, Shaka et Mü que les esprits et la philosophie avait rapproché, lui-même et Marine il y a quelques années et peut-être encore d'autres, comment savoir ? Mais Hyôga et Shun !

D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais Shun était-il encore seulement vierge ? Il sentit la chaleur affluer dans son visage alors qu'il braquait de nouveau ses yeux sur le garçon placé seulement à deux chaises de lui. Et dire que c'était son frère Ikki qui se trouvait tout juste à côté de lui et il pensait à ça ! Mais, ça ne pouvait être autrement, Shun était si innocent et si pur. Ça ne voulait rien dire en fait non ?

- Mon chaton tu rougis! lui murmura Milo en se penchant vers son oreille.

- Mais à quoi il peut bien penser? l'appuya Mü un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Aiolia se tourna alors vers eux en brandissant le poing mais à peine eut-il prononcé une syllabe que près de lui la voix d'Ikki tonna dans la salle comme un coup de tonnerre et le fit même sursauter. Le Lion tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation en écoutant ses cris :

- Les égyptiens! C'est une blague? Et toi tu as laissé Hadès t'utiliser comme ça?

Saori n'avait pas perdu de temps pour cracher sa pastille. Shun darda sur son aîné un regard impénétrable et dur, les sourcils froncés et ainsi placé Aiolia eut l'impression de le prendre en pleine face. Il en trembla. Shun savait être terrifiant apparemment.

- J'ai demandé à Hadès de parler à travers moi, dit-il dans un calme effrayant, c'est un choix que j'ai fais et tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme si j'avais encore treize ans!

Ikki abattit son poing sur la table, qui en trembla, et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'Athéna clama haut et fort :

- Allons mes amis! Ne nous divisons pas. Zeus a promis de nous aider si les Dieux Egyptiens nous attaquent et j'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Confiance! rugit Ikki avec force. C'est une blague? C'est quoi ces conneries!

Aiolia en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et Milo murmura à son oreille :

- Bah ça! Ça me trou le cul!

Et l'expression était plutôt bien choisie. Aiolia savait que le Phénix avait pour réputation d'avoir un caractère sauvage et que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'obéir, mais de là à parler comme ça à leur Déesse ! Près de son frère, Shun poussa un soupir exaspéré et enfouit son visage dans sa main alors que l'autre tenait toujours celle de Hyôga. Apparemment les débordements de fureur de son aîné commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

Sion, assit à la droite de sa Déesse, fronça les sourcils en guise d'avertissement alors qu'Athéna poursuivait calmement :

- Les temps ont changé Ikki, ton frère a grandit et nous ne sommes plus seuls dans les Guerres. Il ne s'agit peut-être que de menaces lancées sans conviction, mais je préfère que nous soyons préparés.

Aiolia sentait la table trembler sous la colère du Phénix et pensa un instant à prendre les jambes à son cou. Et qu'après on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il avait un caractère de merde ! Le visage de Shun se tourna alors vers son aîné et le Lion crut que son cœur allait exploser. Ces yeux embués, ces lèvres entrouvertes, ce regard implorant. Diabolique !

- Ikki ... s'il te plait.

Tout doucement, Shun lâcha la main de Hyôga pour saisir l'un des poings serrés de son frère et le caresser tendrement.

- On a besoin de toi ...

Il était impossible pour Aiolia de voir le visage d'Ikki mais en fait, il s'en foutait. Devant lui il y avait celui de Shun et il le fixait droit dans les yeux, espérant attirer son attention. Il y parvint. Le Phénix leva le regard vers Athéna pour lancer un :

- Désolé!

Pas tout à fait franc et Shun planta son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux d'Aiolia. Ils restèrent ainsi accrochés pendant quelques courtes secondes mais il passa tellement de choses dans cet échange qu'il sembla durer des heures. Aiolia y vit une grande confusion mais aussi une étincelle espiègle qui ne lui déplut pas. Shun eut un tendre sourire, rougit imperceptiblement et baissa le visage avant de se tourner vers Athéna qui avait reprit la parole. Le Lion sentit son cœur s'emballer de joie. Ça c'était du sourire ! Et c'était pour lui en plus !

- On se calme le fauve, murmura Mü en se penchant vers lui de nouveau, t'as la queue qui frétille.

Milo fut contraint d'enfouir sa belle serviette de table brodée dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire et se cacha derrière Aiolia, échappant à la vigilance impitoyable de Sion.

- Lâchez-moi le tronc tous les deux, grogna le Lion.

- En attendant oubliez tout ça! déclara Saori dans un grand sourire. Et profitez de cette soirée!

Tous applaudirent et les discussions reprirent tellement vite et fort qu'on entendit à peine Milo hurler de rire une fois la serviette ayant quitté sa boucher. Mü ne pu s'en empêcher également et Aiolia se renfrogna sur lui-même, honteux de s'être fait littéralement grillé par ses camarades. A ses côtés, Shun et Ikki s'était de nouveau lancés dans une discussion en Japonais qu'Aiolia tentait de suivre même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien. Seiya s'était mi dans l'idée de jeter des boulettes, façonnées à partir d'un mouchoir en papier tout droit sortit de sa poche, sur Hyôga qui s'évertuait à les éviter ou les récupérer pour les retourner à l'envoyeur. Shiryu écoutait ce que lui disait Shunrei en la dévorant du regard, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres et, de l'autre côté de la table, Aiolia vit un couple qui n'osait plus se cacher, qui n'en avait plus besoin : Aioros et Marine. Etait-il encore en colère contre eux ? Peut-être un peu. Froissé dans sa fierté certes, mais pas rancunier au point de les ignorer plus longtemps. Il s'agissait tout de même de son grand frère qu'il avait perdu durant treize ans et de la toute première femme qu'il avait aimé et même s'il ressentait encore une légère pointe de jalousie au fond de son cœur, était-il vraiment nécessaire de continuer à faire l'autruche ? Shun lui plaisait, il ne savait pas encore à quel point il voulait ce garçon mais c'était une sensation tangible et solide qui lui remuait le ventre chaque fois qu'il le voyait alors pourquoi continuer à ignorer Aioros et Marine ? A son âge il était tout de même capable d'accepter son homosexualité !

Aiolia baissa son regard dans son assiette. Homosexuel ? Lui ! Et voilà, avec tous ces gays autour de lui il avait fini par prendre le pli et changer de bord à son tour ! Et après qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que la sexualité était une question de choix, c'était surtout une question d'environnement dans lequel on grandit ! Milo avait viré gay après être tombé sur une apprentie Chevalier particulièrement étrange - la jeune femme était tellement obsédé à l'idée de devenir Chevalier que faire l'amour avec elle revenait presque à un duel contre un ennemi acharné d'après le Scorpion - et Mü n'avait jamais eu de doute quant à sa sexualité, pour lui c'était les hommes, pas de quartier. Shaka touchait à tout d'après ce qu'il savait, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort étaient bien trop sadique pour réussir à trouver une partenaire féminine, Sion et Dohko, même s'ils avaient grandis à une époque où l'homosexualité était prohibée, étaient tout simplement tombé amoureux. Et puis, si le Lion se mettait à faire la biographie de tous les gays du Sanctuaire il en aurait pour la nuit !

La voix de Milo raisonna sur sa droite et le sortit de ses pensées :

- La vache je l'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça!

- Qui? répliqua son ami sans pour autant quitter son assiette des yeux.

- Camus.

Aiolia prit la peine de tourner la tête vers sa gauche. Tout près de Hyôga c'était un Verseau souriant à l'air aimable et avenant qui discutait avec son disciple. Le Lion réalisa alors que lui non plus n'avait jamais vu le Chevalier sourire comme ça, du coup c'était assez étrange à voir. Non pas que le sourire n'allait pas à ce visage de poupée de cire sans cesse figé mais, c'était nouveau, c'est tout.

- Ça fait bizarre, continua Milo son verre à la main, mais putain comment ça le rend sexy!

Le Lion tourna la tête de cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour braquer sur son meilleur ami un regard étonné et abasourdi.

- Ça le rend quoi? lança-t-il perplexe.

- On aurait le béguin Milo? demanda Mü dans un sourire espiègle - à se demander s'il n'avait pas bu avant que la soirée ne commence, lui.

- Carrément, tu le trouves pas sexy toi ?

- Très, mais c'est pas mon tripe de m'envoyer des glaçons.

Et il rit avant d'avaler une gorgée de cidre. Aiolia arqua un sourcil sans le quitter des yeux.

- Mü! s'écria Milo en prenant un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. T'as encore fumé un pétard?

- Nan, répliqua le Bélier en s'emparant d'un surimi, pas depuis jeudi dernier.

- Tu devrais pas traîner si souvent avec Shaka, dit gravement Aiolia, tu sais pas que ça peut nuire à la santé de trop le voir?

- Vous croyez qu'il fait fumer des pètes à Shun?

La question de Milo jeta un silence entre les trois amis et Aiolia tourna la tête vers le garçon à deux sièges de lui. Celui-ci le fixait, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et tellement charmeur qu'Aiolia n'eut plus qu'une envie faire dégager le grand frère encombrant, prendre le cadet dans ses bras et lui rouler un gros patin ! Mais les rêves ne deviennent pas toujours réalité malheureusement et il se contenta d'une ébauche de sourire à la place. Ikki choisit ce moment pour faire valoir ses droits d'aîné en s'écriant :

- Fumer des quoi?

Milo se mit à rire à voix haute, Mü sourit et Aiolia était incapable de quitter les yeux de Shun jusqu'à ce que le grand frère - si chiant et si enquiquinant grand frère ! - attira l'attention de son cadet avec un magnifique :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule?

- J'ai rien dis moi, répliqua doucement Shun en faisant couler son regard du Lion au Phénix, c'est eux qui sont en plein délire.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il te fait fumer des pètes!

Aiolia fronça les sourcils. La patience ne faisait pas partie de ses vertus déjà, à l'origine, mais là il commençait vraiment à trouver Ikki énervant et se demandait bien comment Shun faisait pour ne pas craquer. Prendre soin de son petit frère d'accord, mais le surprotéger de cette façon c'était étouffant ! Il entendit clairement le garçon fournir une réponse en Japonais à son aîné dans un immense sourire avant que celui-ci ne se fige, puis ébouriffe brusquement les cheveux d'émeraude dans un grognement en répliquant dans la même langue, souriant lui aussi. Le Lion ignorait comment mais Shun avait réussit à détendre son frère et le rendre moins chiant, boulet, lourd. Autant de qualificatif que possible, dans les mêmes tons. Ils riaient tous les deux et le garçon se désintéressa d'Aiolia qui sentit la frustration le gagner.

- Nan sérieux, lui parvint la voix de Mü, Milo t'es vraiment attiré par Camus?

- Ouais, répondit le Scorpion en se servant généreusement en petit four, surtout depuis notre résurrection. Déjà avant j'avais envie de me le taper mais pas envie de me prendre la tête, là je me dis qu'on n'est pas éternel et que je le baiserais bien!

Mü se mit à rire et attrapa un petit four à son tour. Aiolia admirait Milo, depuis des années, pour ça. Cette facilité avec laquelle il acceptait ses sentiments, ses désirs, toutes les choses qui le tentaient, tous les hommes qui l'attiraient, tous ces penchants. Alors que lui avait tellement de mal à s'avouer qu'il n'avait aimé Marine que parce qu'elle avait représenté une épaule forte et des formes de mère à ses yeux, qu'il était obnubilé par Shun pour son corps fragile, ses yeux étincelant, ses lèvres tentatrices et son caractère si doux et fort à la fois. Pour tellement de chose. Si seulement il était aussi ouvert d'esprit ! Dès qu'ils seraient plus au calme, il se promit d'en parler à son ami de toujours.

De son côté Mü se disait exactement la même chose à propos de Milo. Si simple d'esprit, si optimiste, si égal à lui-même. Il aurait tellement aimé être comme lui, accepter ses sentiments aussi facilement. Le Bélier parcourut la table du regard et s'arrêta sur un Chevalier bien particulier. Des années qu'il se voilait la face parce qu'il était persuadé que leurs mœurs étaient trop distincts, trop éloignés. Des années qu'il taisait sa passion à cause de son passé, de ce vécu qu'il refoulait toujours. Alors qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux, de se déclarer et de voir venir.

Shaka croisa rapidement son regard avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Dohko. Mü soupira. Son ami la Vierge lui était inaccessible, il se répétait ceci depuis des années mais aujourd'hui il en avait ras-le-bol de l'entendre, marre de n'être qu'un compagnon de massage et de jeux sexuels presque impersonnels. Il lui poserait un ultimatum, Shaka accepterait pleinement ses sentiments ou bien il était inutile de continuer car Mü se rendait bien compte que cela ne les mènerait nulle part. C'était tout, ou rien.

De l'autre côté de la table, le regard triste, Saga fixait le Bélier le cœur déchiré.

Quelques heures plus tard la soirée était terminée sur ordre de Sion, il était tard et certain avait une mission importante le lendemain -réflexion lancée à Milo qui avait un violent coup dans le nez alors que Camus était partit se coucher près de deux heures plus tôt - et les entraînements sérieux et travaux des maisons non terminés devraient reprendre. Plus de la moitié des Chevaliers qui se levèrent alors de leurs chaises étaient dans le même état que le Scorpion sauf Aiolia. Se bourrer la gueule devant Shun et puis quoi encore ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel il avait terminé lors de leur dernière fête et ne voulait surtout pas montrer ce visage honteux au garçon. D'ailleurs celui-ci était aussi frais qu'un gardon, il avait bien tenté de boire quelques verres mais Ikki - qui était quand même l'un des plus bourrés de la soirée - avait réussit à tous lui retirer des mains et Aiolia l'admirait pour ça. Faire la fête, ok, mais surveiller son cadet avant tout ! Du coup Shun repartit en aidant son grand frère à tenir droit alors que près de lui Hyôga et Seiya se tenaient eux aussi mutuellement pour ne pas tomber ou foncer malencontreusement dans un mur, Shiryu et Shunrei avaient eux quitter la soirée il y a déjà quelques heures.

- C'est pas vrai ça si on les freine pas ils s'arrêtent pas de vrais gamins!

Aiolia tourna sur lui-même pour découvrir un Sion bien en colère qui avait dû surveiller toute la soirée sur ordre de sa Déesse qui était partie se coucher depuis bien longtemps. Près de lui son amant Dohko ne pouvait tenir debout sans l'apport d'une chaise et se mit à rire grassement, sans vraiment comprendre ce que son Pope venait de dire.

- Et toi vas te coucher me saoul pas!

- Je m'en occupe, dit doucement Shaka dans un rire.

Shaka aimait le sexe, les joints, l'hydromel mais il détestait ce bourré, il avait des principes selon ses dires. Aiolia et lui se croisèrent rapidement en se fusillant du regard et la Vierge emmena son fardeau jusqu'à son temple tout comme Mü le faisait avec Milo. Le Lion s'arrêta près de Sion qui commençait à ramasser les détritus autour de lui en rouspétant.

- Un coup de main?

- Aiolia? Tu es sobre!

- Etonnant hein?

- Bah écoute si tu as encore un peu de ton temps à m'accorder je veux bien.

Aiolia se pencha pour remettre une chaise droite et lança dans un sourire :

- T'as l'intention de tout ranger ou quoi?

- Bah oui, ordre de notre Déesse.

Le Lion perdit son sourire. Il savait Athéna exigeante mais quand même !

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il sur les dents.

- A cause de votre petite fête du mois dernier, répondit Sion calmement, les serviteurs se sont plaints comme quoi ça n'était pas leur travail de ramasser vos merdes et elle est parfaitement d'accord avec eux. Avant de partir se coucher elle m'a demandé de rassembler tous les non-bourrés de la soirée et de ranger la salle.

Aiolia regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait apparemment personne d'autre. Amusé, il fit la grimace.

- Le résultat n'est pas encourageant hein?

- Non effectivement, sourit Sion à son tour.

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent durant lesquelles Aiolia regroupa tout le service de table et Sion déplia quelques sacs poubelles qu'il commença à remplir. Pour l'occasion, il avait replié les manches de sa tunique de Pope. Le Lion sentait monter en lui un léger stress. Comment réussir à engager une conversation pareille ?

- On peux parler pendant ce temps-là? demanda-t-il dans un sourire crispé.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sion sans lever les yeux.

- Tu ... te souviens du rêve dont je t'ai parlé hier matin?

Sion releva enfin le regard vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux avant de répondre prudemment :

- Celui à propos de Shun? Oui.

Aiolia acquiesça et baissa les yeux en reprenant son empilement d'assiette. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de continuer :

- Je crois que je suis en train de virer homo.

- Rappels-moi quelle explication je t'ai fournis hier déjà?

- Euh ... j'ai rêvé de lui parce que nos cosmos étaient restés liés longtemps.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Bah c'était des conneries.

Le Lion accusa le coup et releva des yeux étonnés vers son Pope qui souriait comme un bienheureux sans pour autant oser le regarder.

- Je pensais que tu le prendrais mal si j'évoquais la possibilité que tu sois gay, reprit-il amusé, on connait tous ta façon de réagir sans réfléchir, alors je t'ai servi cette excuse bidon mais apparemment tu as réussis à faire le point tout seul. Tu es plus sage que ce que je croyais, c'est bon à savoir.

- Comme quoi ... mais ça te choque pas?

Sion se mit à rire en relevant enfin la tête vers lui.

- N'oublis pas que je forme un couple très hétéroclite avec Dohko, lança-t-il vivement.

- Je te parle pas de mon homosexualité, répliqua Aiolia en souriant, je te parle de Shun.

- Bah quoi Shun?

- Le fait que ça soit lui ...

Nouveau silence. Le Pope fixa gravement son Chevalier dans les yeux en tentant de percer son âme. Mais, et ce même durant l'enfance d'Aiolia, Sion n'avait jamais été capable de le comprendre tout à fait. Avec lui une chose pouvait être blanche ou noire en même temps, et parfois même grise alors ça n'était pas évident de le suivre.

- Il est jeune, continua Aiolia en reprenant son rangement, et puis c'est Shun quoi!

Ça aurait pu paraître flou pour le premier venu mais pas pour le Pope qui répliqua alors :

- On est précoce quand on est Chevalier, regardes Shiryu et Shunrei. Tu veux que je te dise un secret à propos de Shun?

- Oui ...

- Il n'y a que moi, Dohko et Shaka qui en ayons parlé.

- Ah ...

- D'après Shaka, Shun serait un demi-dieu et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Silence pesant. Aiolia fixa son Pope dans les yeux en tentant d'y déceler une trace d'alcool mais Sion avait l'air tout à fait sobre, comme lui. Avait-il bien entendu ? Bon, il savait que la Vierge n'avait pas la même vision du monde que lui, peut-être même le voyait-il d'une autre couleur mais, de là à lancer un truc pareil !

- Il avait fumé encore, concéda Aiolia sans bouger.

Sion se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Mais moi, je ne fume pas, lança-t-il amusé, et Shaka pense même avoir identifié le Dieu en question et j'aurais tendance, encore une fois, à penser comme lui. Son extra lucidité m'impressionnera toujours.

- Mais ... Ikki est le frère de Shun ça voudrait dire qu'il l'est aussi?

- Mais non! Tout est une question d'âme, regardes notre Athéna. Son corps est celui d'une humaine née de deux humains non?

- Euh ... si.

- Mais son âme est celle de la Déesse Grecque et l'âme ayant une incidence directe sur le corps cela expliquerait leur grande pureté à tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas?

- Je crois que si ... en fait j'en sais rien. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça tout à coup? C'était pas le sujet de la conversation!

- Tout ça pour pouvoir t'expliquer comment et pourquoi Shun déchaîne les passions. J'ai bien observé tout le monde ce soir, et j'ai noté pas moins de cinq Chevaliers intéressés par notre petit Andromède.

- Quoi? Cinq!

- Rassures-toi tu en fais partie.

- Mais! ... qui?

- Toi, Aphrodite qui était juste à côté de moi ce soir du coup j'ai pu l'entendre dire qu'il le trouvait mignon et qu'il aimerait bien le baiser - enfin, ton connais son tact habituel.

Aiolia grogna en signe d'approbation, ignorant s'il aimerait en entendre plus. Qui pouvaient être les autres ? C'était insensé qu'il soit si concentré sur Shun pour ne pas avoir remarqué d'éventuels concurrents ! Sion continua :

- Shaka qui est à fond sur sa pureté sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, Ikki qui doit souffrir de se trouver en permanence près de lui et Milo qui m'a remercié y'a quelques temps d'avoir accepté de faire venir Shun au Sanctuaire - alors que je n'y suis strictement pour rien - parce que ça le changerait de ses parties de jambes en l'air habituelles et qu'il trouvait le nouveau super bandant.

Le Lion n'avait pas vraiment écouté la suite, abasourdi par le nom qu'il avait entendu juste avant celui de son meilleur ami. Il répéta alors, les yeux écarquillés :

- Ikki?

- Bah regardes bien la prochaine fois tu verras.

Aiolia baissa la tête et reprit son travail de rangement d'un mouvement lent et absent. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué comme Ikki surprotégeait son petit frère et le couvrait d'une façon presque effrayante, mais de là à ce que ça se transforme en amour incestueux ! Quoi que parfois, il ne suffit que d'un pas. Mais il n'y croirait pas sans preuve !

Et soudain, comme pour répondre à son exigence muette, un cri de panique et de désespoir raisonna dans tous les couloirs du palais. Aiolia se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Shun.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt ..._

- Ikki fais un effort j'arrive pas à te soulever!

- Tu sens bon mon Shun ...

- Allez Ikki redresses-toi on est quasiment collés au mur là! Mais t'es chiant arrêtes de tanguer!

Le Phénix poussa un rire d'ivrogne et se redressa tant bien que mal en prenant appui sur ledit mur. Le soutenant doucement, son petit frère avait collé son corps contre le sien et Ikki sentait sa propre chaleur corporelle - déjà bien haute à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité - continuer à grimper. Bourré comme il l'était, il était incapable de dissimuler ses désirs et sentait déjà quelque chose pointer dans son pantalon. Il rit de nouveau et tourna son visage vers Shun, ce qui les fit basculer dangereusement sur la gauche.

- J'ai une érection, dit-il amusé en collant son visage dans les cheveux de son cadet.

- Comme à chaque fois que t'es bourré! répliqua celui-ci en tentant de les redresser.

- Tu m'aideras?

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries et redresses-toi!

Mais Ikki s'alanguit totalement sur son frère jusqu'à le coller au mur et plongea son visage dans son cou. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de la peau chaude pour la sucer avidement mais Shun se dégagea d'un coup d'épaules.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer! s'écria-t-il les sourcils froncés. Chaque fois que t'es bourré tu me fais le même coup!

- Mais ça c'est parce que j'ai envie de te baiser mon petit frère adoré.

Shun en resta sans voix. Il est vrai qu'à chaque cuite que se prenait son frère il se montrait toujours entreprenant avec tout le monde, il avait même déjà tenté de rouler une pelle à Hyôga une fois pendant leurs vacances sur l'Île de la Réunion après une beuverie sur la plage. Mais comme c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait de son grand frère, c'était toujours vers lui qu'Ikki se tournait. Il riait, plongeait son visage dans ses cheveux, lui parlait de son érection et de l'envie qu'il avait qu'il s'en occupe mais il disait ça à tout ceux qui était à sa portée quand il était bourré. Seulement là, il venait clairement de l'identifier alors que d'habitude il ne savait vraiment pas à qui il avait à faire. La fois où il avait tenté d'embrasser Hyôga celui-ci s'était débattu en arguant que c'était lui et non pas une vahiné et Ikki avait répliqué qu'il s'en foutait et que de toute façon il se souvenait pas. Ni queue ni tête mais il était toujours comme ça après avoir bu. Mais, ce genre de phrase, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait et c'était déstabilisant, presque effrayant.

Incapable de bouger Shun laissa son grand frère fondre sur son cou tel un prédateur et se laisser lécher sans réagir. Que faire ? Et si Ikki se vexait ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi en sachant pertinemment que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait ? Peut-être était-il plus saoul qu'il ne l'avait cru et ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain ? Au bord des larmes, il tenta mollement de repousser son frère.

- Ikki arrêtes!

- Mais non j'sais qu't'aimes ça ...

- Non arrêtes!

Les larmes roulèrent sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse les empêcher et repoussa violemment son aîné qui resta stoïque quelques instants face à la force dont il pouvait faire preuve. Et puis le visage du Phénix se tordit de colère.

- T'as pas à me rejette p'tit con j'suis ton frère j't'ai toujours défendu alors tu fermes ta gueule!

Shun poussa un sanglot en se débattant alors qu'Ikki venait de lui saisir les mains pour l'immobiliser. Le garçon commençait à craindre que s'il ne repoussait pas son frère un bon coup il soit obligé d'endurer des choses avant qu'il ne s'épuise tout seul d'un sommeil d'ivrogne, mais Ikki n'avait pas l'air de faiblir et même si son cadet avait gagné en force ces derniers mois il ne voulait certainement pas lui faire de mal.

- Arrêtes maintenant! T'es complètement saoul tu sais plus ce que tu fais!

- Oh si je sais ce que je fais! C'est toi qui c'est pas ce que tu me fais! Tu passes ton temps à te pavaner devant moi et à m'aguicher et là tu voudrais que ...

Ikki se figea devant Shun, toujours en larmes. Que se passait-il ? Reprenait-il enfin ses esprits ?

- C'est quoi ça? hurla le Phénix.

Shun eut un sursaut de terreur et sentit son cœur palpiter. Le suçon ? Il l'avait pourtant caché en relevant le col de sa chemise !

- Attend! Ikki laisses-moi t'expliquer!

Mais l'aîné n'écoutait déjà plus que sa fureur, ses yeux étaient comme ceux d'un fauve son corps tendu comme un arc ne voulait plus que frapper et frapper encore ! Il lâcha le poignet de son frère, brandit le poing et l'abattit dans le torse devant le sien. Shun se plia en deux sous la douleur et poussa un cri alors qu'Ikki l'obligeait à se redresser en le tirant par les cheveux, la chemise du garçon se déchira sur l'épaule.

- Salope! hurla l'aîné plein de colère. Tu te laisses baiser par un autre! Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter moi!

Il brandit de nouveau le poing vers son frère en larme mais une ombre surgit dans le couloir et s'abattit sur le Phénix. Emporté par l'élan, lui et Hyôga roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant de se redresser. Shun les vit échanger quelques coups, son ami Hyôga ayant bu également il ne pouvait se rendre compte de la situation et décider de l'arrêter de son propre chef. Mais Shun était incapable d'agir, complètement paralysé il repensait aux paroles d'Ikki qui raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

Soudain, Hyôga s'écroula au sol le nez en sang et ne se releva pas. Ikki, debout et essoufflé, se tourna alors de nouveau vers son petit frère qui trembla. Toujours la même lueur dans ce regard de braise mais cette fois, l'aîné s'avança doucement.

- Excuses-moi Shun, dit-il alors d'une voix calme, pardon.

Le garçon se détendit, croyant un instant que les coups d'Hyôga l'avait fait revenir à lui.

- On va faire l'amour tu vas voir ça se passera bien!

Shun se figea alors que son grand frère continua d'avancer vers. Sans vraiment réfléchir, accablé par la tristesse, il poussa un cri de désespoir et se mit à courir. Ikki se lança à ses trousses en criant :

- Reviens ici putain!

Mais Shun continua de courir, en larmes et, n'ayant rien bu comparé à son frère, sa course était plus droite et plus rapide. Derrière lui, perdant du terrain, Ikki ne cessait-il de lui cracher des obscénités qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Comment son grand frère pouvait-il penser ça de lui ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Shun ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, que tout ceci soit un cauchemar, qu'il se réveil en sursaut dans les bras de son grand frère dans lesquels il avait été se réfugier comme chaque fois qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir ! Violemment, il percuta quelqu'un qui le rattrapa alors pour ne pas qu'il chute en arrière et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Shun découvrit que c'est dans les bras d'Aiolia qu'il avait atterrit.

Il se figea quelques secondes, interdit, puis s'effondra en larmes pour se blottir contre le torse chaud et rassurant que lui offrait le Chevalier du Lion. A le voir ainsi, pleurant et dépareillé, Aiolia sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Qui avait osé faire ça ? C'est avec force qu'il serra le corps tremblant dans ses bras contre lui, s'imprégnant de sa force et de sa fragilité, de son odeur musquée et se jurant intérieurement de faire payer très cher à celui qui avait fait ça. Près d'eux, Sion était essoufflé d'avoir suivit son homologue du Lion et fixait les deux hommes serrés l'un contre l'autre. A voir la protection et la possessivité qu'Aiolia mettait dans cette étreinte protectrice, le Pope sourit, attendrit.

Ikki apparut alors à l'angle du couloir, essoufflé et furieux, suivit de près par un Hyôga dont le nez en sang ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces trois-là. Aiolia et Ikki se fixèrent comme deux fauves sur le point de s'abattre l'un sur l'autre et le Lion réaffirma sa prise sur Shun comme pour lui dire qu'il était à lui, qu'Ikki n'avait plus de droit sur lui qu'il avait détruit à jamais ces droits de grand frère. Le visage du Phénix se tordit de rage et Hyôga s'appuya au mur derrière lui, soulagé de voir qu'un Chevalier d'Or entrait en scène et se laissa glisser au sol. Sion savait qu'il serait peut-être préférable qu'il intervienne, qu'il calme les esprits mais il était intimement persuadé qu'il fallait laisser Aiolia réglé ça, qu'il devait gagner son droit sur Shun par lui-même, qu'il devait prouver qu'il était capable de faire face même au grand frère pour le protéger. Alors, même si sa diplomatie aurait pu régler ça dans la seconde, il se tut et resta en retrait.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Ikki poussa un cri de rage et fit sagement demi-tour en courant, direction on ne sait où. Le silence régna plusieurs minutes entre les quatre Chevaliers, brisé seulement par les pleurs de Shun puis Sion se décida enfin à bouger. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aiolia et lui dit :

- Emmènes-le dans sa chambre, je m'occupe de Hyôga.

Le Lion acquiesça et alors que son Pope s'éloignait de lui, il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux pour pouvoir lever le visage de Shun vers lui.

- Décidément, murmura-t-il dans un sourire, chaque fois que tu atterris dans mes bras c'est parce qu'il y a eut un drame.

Shun le fixa de ses yeux embués de larmes et ses pleurs s'atténuèrent doucement alors qu'Aiolia caressait sa joue en lui souriant toujours. Shun se sentait tellement rassuré, tellement bien ici qu'il en ferma les yeux de bienêtre, enfin en sécurité, et blottit de nouveau son visage contre le torse chaud dans lequel palpitait le cœur d'Aiolia.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 **

- Ah il fait chaud!

Milo, inconfortablement assit sur un cheval, leva les yeux au ciel. Trois jours que lui et Camus étaient arrivés en Egypte, au Caire, avant de passer une nuit dans un hôtel - chambre avec deux lits bien sûr, on se calme ! - puis de partir après avoir loué deux chevaux en direction du désert du Sahara. Ils avaient prit l'avion en fin de journée, quittant le Sanctuaire, car le Verseau avait passé sa journée aux archives à chercher des renseignements sur un possible Sanctuaire égyptiens et pensait avoir trouvé sa trace au milieu du désert. Il avait donc photocopié une carte âgée de près de trois mille ans et ils en étaient là, à chercher leur chemin dans un désert de sable brûlant.

Trois jours entiers que le soleil leur tapait sur la tête, Milo sentait sa peau brûler littéralement, ses lèvres gercées lui faisait un mal de chien chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ce qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas de se plaindre constamment. Le soleil les assaillait de ses rayons dorés, inlassablement, comme s'il voulait les voir prendre feu sous ses assauts.

- Camus! geignit Milo d'une voix suppliante. Et si tu refroidissais un peu l'atmosphère s'il te plait!

De son côté le Chevalier du Verseau, surtout connu pour le calme olympien dont il faisait preuve dans n'importe quelle condition, commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol d'entendre son homologue du Scorpion geindre pour un oui ou pour un non. Lui avait grandit dans un pays de neige et de froid, il était certainement celui qui souffrait le plus de la chaleur mais ça, Milo s'en fichait, ne lui importait que sa petite personne. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Camus ne désirait qu'une chose : assommer Milo et l'abandonner là pour ne plus l'entendre !

- La ferme, lança-t-il calmement mais cependant assez fort pour que son compagnon de route l'entende, arrête de te plaindre tu fais chier et mon cosmos c'est pas la clim'.

- Aller quoi c'est pas la mort!

- Nan!

- Connard! T'en as rien à foutre que je crève de chaud!

Camus serra plus fort les rênes de son cheval qui ralentit alors légèrement le pas. Et lui alors il n'avait pas chaud peut-être ! L'égoïsme de Milo commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système et il envisagea sérieusement la solution du coup de bâton sur la tête. Mais où cacher le corps pour que personne ne le voie ? Bah, avec tout ce sable il arriverait à lui creuser une tombe facilement. Il inspira et expira pour garder son calme et relâcha ses mains alors son cheval, déjà en tête, reprit sa rapide progression. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte. A en juger par la distance, ils ne devraient plus être très loin.

Un coup de vent brûlant fit voler le surplus de son turban qui atterrit devant ses yeux. D'un geste calme, il ramena le tissu dans son dos alors que derrière lui voix de Milo parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles dans un gracieux :

- Putain fais chier!

Camus ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de fendre ses lèvres craquelées. Il est certain qu'avec le Scorpion en tant que compagnon de route, le voyage était bien plus amusant - c'était tout lui ça, toujours voir le bon côté des choses - mais dormir trois nuits sous la même tente commençait à lui peser. Milo ne ronflait pas, ne gémissait pas, ne parlait même pas dans son sommeil mais avait une fâcheuse tendance à le serrer contre lui comme s'il était un ours en peluche. Certes dans le désert, la nuit, il fait froid car la chaleur de la journée ne peut se stocker nulle part : ni arbre, ni rocher, ni terre meuble mais Camus détestait être traité comme un ourson. Et puis, se retrouver dans les bras de Milo le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre car dans ces moments-là, le Scorpion était doux avec lui, chaleureux et tendre. Il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux pour y prendre une grande inspiration, nouait ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrait de manière possessive contre lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait serré ainsi, jamais Camus n'avait connu de femme ou même d'homme. A vingt-trois ans, encore vierge même d'un baiser, le Verseau n'avait jamais ressentit de gêne pour sa condition, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et si, emporté par leur solitude et les quatre jours qui leur restaient ici, seuls dans ce désert, ils ne se passent quelque chose ?

Déjà tiraillé par la chaleur, Camus sentit le sang affluer dans son visage et remercia le vêtement léger en toile typiquement égyptien de recouvrir presque la totalité de son visage. En réalité, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles sous le turban. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer en Egypte, mieux valait s'habiller comme les égyptiens dans le désert et puis, il parait que c'est une très bonne façon de se protéger contre la chaleur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il tenta d'oublier ses pensées inconvenantes en se concentrant sur la carte alors que son cheval continuait d'avancer sans broncher. Milo allait-il rire en apprenant qu'il n'avait aucune expérience une fois entre ses bras ?

Camus grogna et leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Rien que des dunes de sable à perte de vue ! S'il ne trouvait pas de trace des Dieux Egyptiens et de leurs soldats - si tant est qu'ils en avaient - il leur faudrait faire demi-tour pour retourner au Caire, bredouille, rejoindre le Jet Privé qui les attendrait. Non, le Verseau refusait de rentrer au Sanctuaire sans aucune information, il détestait les échecs.

- Et si on s'arrêtait? demanda Milo, suppliant. J'ai mal au cul d'être sur ce canasson!

- Non, répondit doucement Camus en fixant de nouveau sa carte, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. On continue.

- Mais merde euh!

Même s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans le désert du Sahara, Milo se devait d'obéir à Camus qui avait été désigné chef de la mission par Athéna elle-même car s'il ne le faisait pas, il suffirait au Verseau de dire à leur Déesse qu'il n'avait rien écouté pour qu'elle le croie. Alors le Scorpion se tut, ronchonna dans son turban et suivit son compagnon de route. Lui n'en avait que faire de rentrer sans aucune information au Sanctuaire car, bien qu'il fasse chaud là-bas aussi, ici ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il croyait être la canicule en mettant les pieds ici et tout à coup, son pays natal lui apparut comme extrêmement frais et accueillant.

- J'ai soif! se plaignit-il de nouveau. Tu me passes la bouteille?

- T'as déjà bu beaucoup trop aujourd'hui faut pas entamer nos réserves, répliqua Camus toujours aussi calme.

- Et en plus tu veux que je crève de soif! Passe-moi cette putain de bouteille!

Camus ne dit plus rien et se concentra sur sa carte. Cela devrait être dans le coin en toute logique mais il n'y avait que le désert à perte de vu. Il essuya la sueur sur son front en frottant son turban et poussa un soupir, il était désespéré. Ils devraient faire demi-tour ils n'avaient pas le choix, sinon ils louperaient le Jet et Saori ne lui confierait plus jamais aucune mission lorsqu'ils rentreraient bredouille. Mais bon, encore quatre jours de plus dans ce désert et il serait obligé d'assommer Milo, il le sentait. De toute façon, une semaine c'était bien trop court. Dans un nouveau soupir, il commença alors à rouler la carte et prépara une phrase de circonstance pour le Scorpion du genre :

- T'es trop chiant on fait demi-tour je supporte plus ta grande gueule!

Non, trop vulgaire. Alors :

- Voilà on retourne en arrière, on rentre! Comme ça t'arrêteras peut-être de râler!

Non, trop méchant. Plutôt :

- Le Sanctuaire a dû être déplacé, il n'est plus ici. On rentre le dire à Athéna.

Voilà, ça c'était parfait. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, sans qu'il ne le sente venir car il avait ordonné à Milo de cacher son cosmos pour ne pas se faire repérer - d'où le danger d'allumer le sien pour les rafraîchir - il sentit deux bras puissants l'attraper et le tirer hors de la selle. Son cheval poussa un hennissement apeuré lorsqu'il chuta lourdement sur le sable, Milo au-dessus de lui.

- Tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres! hurla celui-ci en abaissant son turban pour découvrir son visage. Maintenant tu me donnes cette putain de bouteille!

Camus se remit vivement sur ses pieds et découvrit lui aussi son visage sur lequel se lisait de la colère. Il avait perdu patience, définitivement. Camus du Verseau perdait son sang froid légendaire dans ce pays ravagé par le feu du soleil, face à Milo qui avait le don de faire sortir tout le monde de ses gongs. Rageusement, il pointa son doigt sur le cheval préalablement abandonné par le Scorpion et cria :

- Remontes sur ce satané cheval et fermes ta gueule t'as pas ton mot à dire!

Des deux mains, Milo poussa violemment Camus par les épaules et il chuta de nouveau au sol, faisant volter des volutes de sable. Cette fois, le Verseau n'attendit pas pour se redresser, c'est à peine sur les jambes qu'il se rua en avant et percuta le Scorpion. Ils chutèrent sur le sol sableux tous les deux et alors que Milo arrachait le turban de Camus en lui tirant les cheveux au passage, celui-ci agrippa alors sa tunique de toile pour les faire rouler sur le sable. Ils commencèrent à échanger des coups en grognant et criant, exprimant par leur geste toute la haine indéfinissable qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, toute cette colère que chacun éprouvait envers l'autre sans savoir pourquoi. Etaient-ils trop différents pour se comprendre ? Trop aux antipodes l'un de l'autre pour s'apprécier ? L'impétuosité et le calme, la chaleur et le froid ils étaient parfaits dans leur dualité totale qui ne pouvait que les rapprocher par ces différences énormes.

Emportés par leur combat, ils dégringolèrent en roulant le long de la dune de sable et poussèrent un cri uni de surprise. Recouverts de sable et de sueur, ils s'immobilisèrent tout en bas et s'écartèrent légèrement en se fixant, abasourdi par leur peur soudaine. Camus en-dessous de Milo, essoufflé et assaillit par un sentiment étrange commença à, non pas trouver sa position dérangeante, mais nouvelle et agréable. Le corps du Scorpion était brûlant sur le sien, frémissant et couvert de sueur. De son côté, Milo trouvait Camus incroyablement sexy et désirable le rouge aux joues et ainsi exténué. Ils se fixèrent un court instant puis le Verseau reprit la parole :

- Ça va?

- Ouais et toi?

- Ça va ...

Silence et puis, dans un geste parfaitement synchrone ils recommencèrent à se chamailler en hurlant à tour de rôle :

- Crétin!

- P'tit con!

A force de tirer sur le tissu du turban Camus commença tout bonnement à étrangler Milo et celui serrait si fort ses poignets qu'il lui en faisait mal. Pendant un instant ils furent tenter de s'asséner des coups en utilisant leur cosmos histoire de bien se faire mal mais ils n'étaient pas suicidaire au point d'attirer leurs ennemis - si ennemis il y avait ! - jusqu'à eux. Ils roulèrent de nouveau et Camus se retrouva au-dessus à envoyer un coup de point dans l'estomac de Milo. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement étouffé et renversa de nouveau la situation mais le Verseau commença à se débattre comme un beau diable en poussant un cri de rage. Au même moment, un hennissement de terreur leur parvint suivit d'un cri inhumain qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à identifier.

- Attend! Arrêtes!

Camus se redressa, l'oreille aux aguets, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Milo. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs incapable de détourner le regard, envoûté par l'expression inquiète et concentré de son homologue du Verseau. Bien qu'accablé par la fatigue et la sueur, son visage rougit par l'effort était magnifique et le Scorpion n'avait qu'une envie : le lécher.

- T'as entendu? demanda Camus sans rien remarquer de son trouble.

Milo commença doucement à approcher son visage du sien, obnubilé par ses lèvres, ses yeux et sa peau luisante. Le Verseau fronça alors les sourcils et tourna doucement la tête vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge, trop occupés à tenter de déchiffrer leurs regards respectifs et puis Milo sortit son sourire de vainqueur de sa poche et approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Camus. Celui-ci recula, les sourcils froncés. Milo n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser ?

Nouveau cri strident qui les firent sursauter et Camus profita de ce moment pour se redresser en poussant son compagnon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est! s'écria-t-il en remontant la dune de sable.

Milo grogna et le suivit comme il put, épuisé et brûlant de chaleur. Ils arrivèrent au sommet après moult glissade et s'immobilisèrent de frayeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une créature énorme, mi-humaine mi-faucon leur faisait face, parée de plumes bleues et d'yeux rouge sang, la tête immonde se tourna vers eux et ouvrit son bec pour pousser un cri aigu qui les fit reculer. Bouche bée, incapable de parler, Milo s'empara du bras de Camus qu'il serra fortement.

- C'est quoi cette horreur! s'écria-t-il avec force.

Aux pieds de la créature gisait le corps du cheval qui avait été celui de Milo, éventré à coup de bec ses entrailles se répandaient sur le sable et l'animal, écorché vif, étaient toujours parcouru de soubresauts inutiles, ses pattes battants l'air convulsivement. Camus était incapable de détourner ses yeux du Dieu Egyptien debout devant eux, car il s'agissait bien là du Dieu Horus à tête de faucon. En faisant ses recherches dans les archives avant de partir le Verseau avait lu un rapport du Grand Pope de l'époque - il y a trois mille ans - lorsque le pacte avait été passé avec les égyptiens qui spécifiait que ces Dieux d'un autre panthéon avait pour habitude de se jeter à la bataille avant leurs soldats, par honneur, qui les suivaient toujours de près.

Soudain, Horus poussa un nouveau cri et se jeta sur eux, toutes serres dehors, près à les déchiqueter de son bec acéré. Incapable de bouger, Camus recula de quelques pas alors que Milo prenait les commandes et, dans un cri de rage, il fit exploser son cosmos doré qui déchira sa tunique en toile. Le Verseau vit clairement son compagnon du Scorpion agrandir l'ongle de son index jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge sang et le brandir devant le Dieu.

- Milo non!

- Prends ça!

Trop tard, l'Aiguille Ecarlate, la puissante attaque empoisonnée de Milo se divisa en trois points rouges qui vinrent frapper Horus. Dans un cri de colère, celui-ci se vit pousser des ailes bleues et prit son envole loin au-dessus d'eux.

- T'es con ou quoi! explosa Camus en obligeant Milo à baisser le bras. T'as porté la main sur un Dieu! Hey tu m'écoutes!

Milo était figé sur place, les yeux grands ouverts. Un tonnerre de cri de haine parvint aux oreilles du Verseau qui suivit le regard azur de son compagnon d'arme vers l'horizon. Dévalant une dune, près d'une cinquante de soldats couraient vers eux, tout cosmos dehors. C'était un entremêlement de puissance et de vengeance, tout un tas d'aura liées les unes aux autres qui vinrent percuter leur cosmos avec violence.

- Putain de bordel, murmura Milo sans bouger, on est mort ...

Le cheval de Camus en profita pour s'enfuir alors que l'autre animal avait enfin cessé de bouger et passa près d'eux en courant et hennissant de frayeur. Le Verseau décida qu'il était certainement plus sage de faire de même et attrapa la main de Milo pour le tirer en arrière. Mais celui-ci résista.

- Tu fuis si tu veux! s'écria-t-il en récupérant violemment sa main. Mais moi je vais leur rentrer dans le lard!

Au-dessus d'eux, un nouveau cri aigu poussé par le Dieu Horus.

- Athéna a besoin de notre rapport! répliqua Camus avec force. Ça n'est pas morts qu'on pourra lui exposer ce qu'on a vu! Ramènes-toi!

Milo grimaça mais suivit son compagnon d'arme, bien conscient de devoir écouter celui qui était certainement le plus sage des deux. Ils se mirent alors à courir pendant que derrière eux les cris de rage des soldats égyptiens les gagnaient peu à peu au plus profond de leur âme. Bien qu'ils soient des Chevaliers d'Ors, ils étaient bien conscients que contre une cinquantaine d'ennemis dont ils ne connaissaient pas la force, ils n'avaient que très peu de chance d'en sortir indemne et ça n'était certainement pas le moment d'être blessé, de plus si les égyptiens avaient décidés d'attaquer le Sanctuaire c'est qu'ils devaient avoir de l'énergie et de la puissance à revendre. C'est à cet instant que le Scorpion se rendit compte à quel point Camus était rapide car il avait déjà pas mal d'avance sur lui, il faut dire aussi que courir sur le sable c'était autre chose que de courir sur de la roche alors que le Verseau lui avait été habitué à courir dans la neige.

Soudain, une ombre au-dessus d'eux lui fit relever les yeux. Horus avait amorcé une chute libre sur eux, bec grand ouvert, fondant sur eux comme une flèche à une vitesse vertigineuse et apparemment, il visait Camus. Milo ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se jeta en avant en hurlant :

- Attention!

De toutes ses forces, il poussa Camus qui atterrit tête en avant dans le sable au moment ou Horus arrivait sur lui et c'est dans le dos de Milo qu'il planta son bec en profondeur, déchirant la peau, perforant la chair et faisant gicler le sang dans la chaleur du désert. Le Scorpion hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber au sol.

- Milo!

Camus se redressa et se rua sur lui, sentant son cœur se serrer d'horreur en voyant la plaie béante qui faisait couler abondamment le sang. Horus reprit de l'altitude et lança un nouveau cri qui s'éloigna dans le ciel bleu, ivre du sang du Chevalier d'Or. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, certainement inconscient. Camus poussa un gémissement en réalisant que peut-être que Milo était mort, et par sa faute ! Mais le Scorpion choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux et pousser un grognement de douleur avant de braquer son regard sur lui.

- Fais gaffe la prochaine fois, dit-il en se redressant avec difficulté, je pourrais pas toujours être derrière tes fesses.

Le Verseau sourit malgré lui et aida son compagnon à se relever, recevant un flot de sang dans les mains au passage. Milo perdit l'équilibre à peine debout et se serait étalé au sol si Camus ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Arrêtes ... j'y arriverais pas ...

- T'es con ou quoi! s'énerva Camus en l'empêchant de se laisser tomber dans le sable. Je ne te laisserais pas là!

- Tu devrais ... moi je le ferais ...

Au même moment, alors qu'ils sentaient le sol trembler sous leurs pieds à mesure que les soldats égyptiens couraient vers eux, un hennissement leur parvint et le cheval brun de Camus, qui avait pourtant fuit quelques minutes plus tôt, revint au galop et s'arrêta près d'eux en se cabrant. Tout en secouant la tête, il tapa de sa patte avant droite sur le sable et leur présenta son encolure. Le loueur avait assuré à Camus que la bête était fiable et très bien dressé mais le Chevalier ne se serait jamais douté qu'il serait fidèle à ce point.

- Allez grimpes!

Il obligea Milo à monter sur le dos de l'animal et grimpa à sa suite alors qu'Horus décrivait des cercles au-dessus d'eux. Serrant le Scorpion dans ses bras, Camus attrapa les rênes et lança le cheval au galop dans le désert. Le Dieu Egyptien, voyant que ses ennemis échappaient à ses soldats, poussa un cri de colère et fondit de nouveau sur eux. Cette fois, Camus le regarda venir un bon moment à l'avance et, le visage crispé de rage, lança son poing dans un cri tout droit sortit du cœur et balança sa Poussière de Diamant sur le Dieu. Elle avait beaucoup moins de puissance ici, il était fatigué, épuisé par la chaleur et la peur mais elle atteignit tout de même l'aile d'Horus, ce qui l'obligea à faire demi-tour à contrecœur en continuant de pousser son cri démoniaque.

Camus talonna le cheval qui accéléra le pas et les éloigna du danger. Au bout de plusieurs foulées, sentant que Milo perdait peu à peu conscience dans ses bras, le Verseau stoppa l'animal et regarda en arrière. Plus rien. Ni Dieu Egyptiens en colère, ni légion de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils s'étaient tous évaporés en quelques minutes et le désert était aussi silencieux qu'au premier jour, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu. Dans ses bras, Milo gémit. Camus décida donc de mettre pieds à terre ici et tant pis si c'était trop près du Sanctuaire égyptien qui, apparemment, était caché ou invisible. Il fallait qu'il soigne Milo.

Il descendit du cheval sans problème mais ne trouva pas de réponse à la question : comment descendre le Scorpion de là sans lui faire mal ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le cheval plia une patte de devant, puis l'autre, et s'allongea dans le sable, essoufflé.

- Merci mon grand.

Camus attrapa Milo par les épaules, le fit glisser de la monture jusqu'au sol et le Scorpion ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Putain, grogna-t-il dans une grimace, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal!

- Bouges pas, répliqua seulement Camus.

Il s'approcha de l'animal en sueur, décrocha la gourde de la selle et fit couler de l'eau dans la paume de sa main pour que le cheval puisse se désaltérer. L'animal aspira l'eau avec empressement et Camus le caressa entre les oreilles.

- Et moi j'peux crever!

Le Verseau ferma brièvement les yeux et s'approcha de Milo en lui tendant la gourde.

- Fermes-la un peu, dit-il seulement en déchirant un large pan de sa tunique en toile.

- J't'ai sauvé la vie j'te rappel, grogna le Scorpion après avoir bu une gorgée.

- Et je devrais t'en être éternellement reconnaissant c'est ça?

Milo se tut et tendit la gourde à Camus qui la referma et la laissa à ses pieds.

- Tu ne bois pas?

- Pas soif. Tournes-toi je vais te bander ça.

Il était de notoriété publique que Milo du Scorpion avait l'esprit très mal placé aussi, il poussa un rire avant de grimacer de douleur tout en obéissant à l'ordre donné par le Verseau. Puis il dit :

- Bah dis donc ma Camomille, je ne te savais pas comme ça.

- Crétin ... et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça je déteste ce surnom!

- Je sais c'est pour ça que je le fais et puis ton prénom à l'origine c'est Camille non?

Camus suspendit son geste alors qu'il aidait Milo à se débarrasser de son tee-shirt.

- Comment tu sais ça? demanda-t-il un arquant un sourcil.

- Je sais beaucoup de chose, sourit Milo une fois torse nu, et puis tu es français d'origine c'était pas compliqué à trouver.

Le Verseau ne répondit rien et commença à passer autour du torse ce bandage improvisé. Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel seul la respiration du cheval toujours allongé se faisait entendre. Camus avait bien conscience de devoir s'excuser envers son ami, Milo avait tout de même hérité d'une belle blessure pour que lui-même ne soit pas blessé et maintenant que ses mains étaient couvertes de son sang, voilà qu'il hésitait.

- Il a emporté un morceau de toi, dit-il seulement en faisant un nœud solide.

- Bah j'espère qu'il s'étouffera avec. Aïeuh!

- Excuses-moi. Ça va?

- Ouais ... ça va.

Nouveau silence. Milo baissa la tête, le visage crispé de douleur et Camus fixa le dos, à l'endroit de la blessure, là où la toile de la tunique se teintait déjà de rouge.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il alors d'une petite voix.

- Quoi? répliqua Milo en se tournant vers lui dans une grimace. J'ai pas entendu tu peux répéter?

- Merci! Là ça te va?

Milo sourit alors que Camus le fixait, timide, honteux et reconnaissant et touts ses sentiments mélangés sur son visage donnaient quelque chose d'adorable.

- Ouais, dit doucement le Scorpion dans un sourire attendrit, ça me va.

Camus le fixa et poussa un soupir énervé. Les deux Chevaliers se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, sentant que quelque chose de nouveau s'installait en eux. La camaraderie peut-être, le soutien mutuel sans doute.

- Tu peux reprendre la route tu crois? demanda doucement Camus.

- Oui.

Ils se relevèrent en s'aidant mutuellement et le cheval braqua sur eux un regard à la fois encourageant et décidé.

- Il est bizarre ce canasson, dit Milo en s'appuyant sur Camus.

- Tait-toi et grimpes.

Milo obéit et s'installa sur le dos de l'animal qui se redressa alors. Le Verseau récupéra la gourde restée dans le sable et la tendit au Scorpion.

- Tu n'en prends pas? lui demanda celui-ci.

- J'en ai une sur moi, répondit Camus évasivement, y'en a bien assez pour nous deux et le cheval.

- Mmh ...

Le Chevalier d'Or, grimpé sur la monture, lança un regard circonspect à son homologue occupé à faire passer les rênes de l'animal par-dessus son encolure pour le tirer et accrocha la gourde à sa ceinture.

- Aller on y va, dit simplement Camus.

L'animal se mit en route sous les directives du Verseau.

_Quelques jours plus tard ..._

Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, Camus s'accrocha plus fort aux crins du cheval qui, étant certainement le plus courageux des trois, continuait d'avancer sans se plaindre. Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud, et les jours qui avaient suivi l'attaque qu'ils avaient subis face au Dieu Horus avaient été terribles. Le premier jour, Milo s'était efforcé de se plaindre bien moins que d'habitude mais ensuite la douleur l'avait emporté et il gémissait sans cesse, le plus souvent sans s'en rendre compte. La nuit était certainement pire que tout, Camus était incapable de dormir en entendant les plaintes étouffées de son compagnon de route. Sa blessure était devenue affreuse. Ayant épuisé toutes les réserves de désinfectant en pas moins de deux jours, la plaie avait eu le temps s'infecter depuis et suppurait, recouverte de sable et de sueur malgré le soin que Camus mettait à la soigner chaque jour. Il était bien conscient que la douleur devait être insupportable aussi, il ne disait rien.

Il ignorait depuis combien de jours ils marchaient ainsi dans le désert, il avait finit par perdre le compte. Au début, il avait cru que la chance était avec eux car le seul cheval qui leur restait était le sien, celui sur lequel il avait laissé leur carte et puis il s'était souvenu de la courte rixe qui l'avait opposé à Milo et qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de ranger ladite carte dans la sacoche. Il avait donc récupéré l'animal mais la carte avait disparu. Ils avançaient donc à l'aveuglette dans le désert brûlant, se guidant en confiant leur vie à ce cheval qui avait, il l'espérait, un instinct de retour chez lui plus puissant encore que celui des pigeons.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'accrocha plus fort à l'encolure de la bête qui ralentit alors légèrement. Milo gémit :

- Mmh Cam?

- C'est rien, lui répliqua celui-ci en se redressant alors que sa vue se brouillait.

Il reprit doucement la progression en sentant chacun de ses muscles crier de douleur. Il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'eau depuis plusieurs jours car il avait menti à Milo, leurs réserves étaient insuffisantes, l'autre gourde était resté sur le cheval qu'Horus avait éventré c'est à peine s'il en restait pour Milo et le cheval. Il avait donc terminé le peu d'eau qu'il avait sur lui avant de se serrer la ceinture, laissant tout le reste à son compagnon blessé. Mais là, il sentait que son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il était un Chevalier, il devrait tenir plus, pour Milo ! Son compagnon n'avait aucune chance de survie sans lui, sa blessure l'avait affaiblit au point qu'il lui était presque impossible de tenir plus sur la selle.

Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas que ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula dans le sable, incapable même de se cramponner plus longtemps au cheval. Celui-ci poussa un faible hennissement et s'arrêta, les pattes tremblantes. Milo gémit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Etendu dans le sable, sur le dos et respirant difficilement, Camus ne bougeait plus. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Dans un grognement de douleur insoutenable, le Scorpion hissa l'une de ses jambes au-dessus de la croupe de l'animal et descendit de la selle. Sa vision se troubla, sa tête lui tourna et il se laissa tomber à genoux, tout près de Camus. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec peine et darda sur lui un regard trouble et voilé.

- Remontes sur ce putain de cheval, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Milo sourit et s'allongea près de Camus, sur le dos lui aussi, et fixa le ciel bleu. Le soleil tapait fort sur leur peau devenue fragile et la douleur dans son dos était insoutenable mais il pouvait bien supporter ça.

- Assez d'eau mon cul, dit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive, depuis combien de jour t'as pas bu?

- Remontes sur le cheval ...

- Pourquoi?

Camus ferma les yeux dans une grimace de douleur et poussa un soupir rauque. Il avait l'impression que sa peau s'était solidifiée et qu'il lui fallait l'enlever tellement elle le gênait.

- Pourquoi? répéta Milo en se redressant douloureusement. Moi je comprends, mais pourquoi ce canasson?

- Moi je ne peux pas te porter sur mon dos ... faut bien que quelqu'un te ramène vivant si je ...

Prit d'une quinte de toux, Camus ne put terminer sa phrase. Le fixant intensément, Milo lui prit doucement la main et sourit.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, continua le Verseau sans dégager sa main, je devais bien essayer.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, répliqua Milo dans un murmure, j'ai prit la décision d'être blessé à ta place, je ne vois pas le rapport.

Camus sourit et tourna les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixèrent en silence. Tout doucement, Milo décrocha la gourde de sa ceinture, l'ouvrit et l'approcha des lèvres de son compagnon. Celui-ci se détourna.

- Non, dit-il simplement.

- On va crever, répliqua Milo d'une voix pâteuse, que se soit moi, toi ou le cheval qui bois y'aura pas de différence.

- Alors quitte à choisir je préfèrerais que ça soit toi.

Milo poussa un soupir et lança la gourde dans le sable qui y roula en déversant son contenu. Camus fixa son compagnon de route, le regard grave. Derrière eux, soudain, le cheval gémit mollement et se coucha au sol, déposant sa tête dans le sable et respirant difficilement.

- Et maintenant? demanda doucement Milo.

Le Verseau ferma les yeux et avala difficilement, la gorge en feu. Maintenant quoi ? Il avait perdu le compte des jours, impossible de savoir si les autres au Sanctuaire s'inquiétaient de ne pas les avoir vus au point de rendez-vous ou s'ils les avaient oubliés en continuant leur petite vie. Alors ils allaient mourir ici à cause de la chaleur et du désert alors qu'ils étaient deux Chevaliers d'Ors expérimentés qui avaient déjà soufferts mille morts. Bien sûr ils auraient pu utiliser leur cosmos pour retourner au Caire en vitesse lumière mais partir ainsi à l'aveuglette était suicidaire, Milo était gravement blessé et n'aurait pas pu tenir la cadence très longtemps et l'utilisation de leur pouvoir aurait peut-être rameuté les égyptiens jusqu'à eux.

C'était une véritable honte de mourir ainsi en étant Chevalier et Camus se maudit intérieurement. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très fier de sa première mort voilà qu'il allait en vivre une deuxième encore plus détestable. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Milo, couvert de sable et de sueur, la peau desséchée et les lèvres craquelées. Au moins, il était bien accompagné pour celle-ci.

- Pourquoi? redemanda Milo dans un souffle brûlant.

Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, ils allaient mourir ici et certainement dans à peine quelques minutes ou tout au plus quelques heures alors qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait de le dire ?

- Idiot, marmonna-t-il en le fixant intensément, parce que je t'aime.

Toujours penché sur lui, Milo sentit son cœur battre plus fort et sa respiration se couper. Il était victime d'une hallucination à cause du soleil ? Camus venait-il de dire ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Incapable de quitter ces yeux bleu-gris, Milo serra plus fort sa main et sourit, bizarrement heureux. Il appréciait cette déclaration avec plus de bonheur que ce qu'il croyait, et c'était forcément dû au fait qu'il était persuadé qu'ils allaient mourir là.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose? lui demanda Camus d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui, quoi?

- Je ne veux pas mourir avant de te l'avoir donné ...

Court silence durant lequel le cœur de Milo fit un bon enjoué. Il pensait avoir deviné de quoi parlait Camus mais il demanda quand même, dans un murmure :

- Donné quoi?

- Mon premier baiser ...

Toujours penché au-dessus de lui, Milo sourit. C'était un sourire sincère et conquis, simplement heureux et non l'un de ses sourires ironique, joueur ou vainqueur comme il en arborait souvent. Tout doucement, sans quitter les yeux de Camus, il se pencha vers sa bouche et sous le mouvement une douleur insoutenable parcourut son dos mais il ne laissa rien paraître et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon allongé sous lui. Se fut un simple baiser sec et doux, se ne fut qu'un contact rapide mais longtemps désiré, inconsciemment.

Envahit par une chaleur troublante, Milo sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa tête lui tourner puis le noir l'envahit et il tomba évanouit sur Camus. Tendrement, celui-ci sourit et le serra contre son corps avant de fermer les yeux, le visage offert au soleil. Tout près d'eux, le cheval avait cessé de respirer.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 **

Mü prit une grande inspiration en sentant la nervosité le gagner. Une semaine qu'il tentait de se convaincre d'aller parler à Shaka, une semaine que chaque fois qu'il passait par son temple il tentait de se persuader de s'y arrêter, et une semaine qu'il se traitait de lâche. Mais aujourd'hui il avait prit sa décision : il ferait part de ses sentiments à Shaka quitte à perdre son amitié. Parce que s'amuser à se masser et coucher ensemble de temps en temps c'était bien beau mais et les sentiments dans tout ça ? Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être en train de faire une grosse bêtise, que peut-être qu'il perdrait l'amitié de la Vierge en faisant cela mais il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Shaka en revenant au Sanctuaire après l'obtention de son armure d'or il y a huit ans - il avait alors quinze ans - il savait qu'il se trouvait devant le seul homme, le seul Chevalier apte à le comprendre et même si, paradoxalement, il ne lui avait jamais rien révélé de son mal être dû à Saga il savait, il sentait, que Shaka savait. Mais jamais il n'avait abordé ce sujet, même si parfois il lui reprochait de mal se comporter avec Saga, il n'allait jamais plus loin, le laissant simplement venir vers lui. Et Mü avait décidé d'y aller, vers lui, dès aujourd'hui, risquant le tout pour le tout. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se mentir, d'admirer Shaka du coin de l'œil sans jamais recevoir un regard en retour. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Mü sut que son homologue de la Vierge serait spécial à ses yeux et il s'était imprégné de son calme, de sa sérénité et de sa force intérieure, lui qui en avait tant besoin. Alors il avait laissé Shaka lui enseigner toutes ces choses : comment prodiguer de bon massage, comment fumer convenablement de l'herbe sans se griller le cerveau - étant Chevaliers ils résistaient bien mieux à ce genre de choses que les êtres humains normaux - comment laisser venir la vie avec calme. Shaka c'était à la fois cette douceur et cette force dont il avait besoin pour se sentir mieux, pour s'accrocher à cette idée que l'amour puisse exister.

C'est plein d'une nouvelle résolution qu'il pénétra dans le temple de la Vierge, la sixième maison du Sanctuaire. L'endroit était serein et plein d'une aura chaude et protectrice. Un frisson de délice parcourut le corps de Mü. Il avait toujours aimé le cosmos de Shaka, doux, chaud et aimant mais en même temps tellement dur et puissant. Il bifurqua vers la droite et découvrit l'escalier dans l'obscurité. Le temple avait été terminé il y a à peine deux semaines et Shaka s'était empressé d'y emménager pour s'isoler avec bonheur, car avec les Divins présents au Sanctuaire le palais du Pope ressemblait d'avantage à une immense garderie. Mü grimpa les escaliers, déterminé mais nerveux et toqua doucement à la porte. Le cosmos de Shaka vint frôler le sien, l'autorisant à entrer et le Bélier poussa la porte. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon il fut obnubilé par l'ambiance. Des tissus légers, comme des voiles de couleur, avaient été posés sur les lampes, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière tamisée. Une chaleur délicieuse et une ambiance romantique bien qu'un peu érotique qui avait le don de faire monter en lui une chaleur délicieuse et exquise à lui en faire tourner la tête. Qu'il aimait se retrouver ici !

Calmement assit sur son fauteuil moelleux, une serviette de bain autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et une tasse de thé au jasmin dans les mains, Shaka l'accueillit d'un sourire, les paupières fermées.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, déclara-t-il calmement, ça fait une semaine que tu m'évites.

Mü se força à sourire mais déglutit nerveusement, la bouche sèche. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le fait accomplit, il était incapable de dire un mot et commençait même à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Et si Shaka ne lui parlait plus ? Et s'il s'éloignait de lui ?

- Tu as perdu ta langue? s'amusa la Vierge en en approchant la tasse de thé de ses lèvres.

Le Bélier suivit attentivement le geste de ses yeux embués de larmes contenues et s'arrêta sur ces lèvres roses et fines qu'il avait embrassé tant de fois, un nombre incalculable de fois en réalité, mais toujours sans amour. Aurait-il droit un jour à un baiser passionné de la part de la Vierge ? Serrant les poings pour se donner du courage, il ouvrit la bouche au moment où Shun surgissait de la salle de bain vêtu d'une toge débraillée qu'il avait apparemment enfilé à la va-vite et qui pendait sur son épaule gauche en se mêlant à ses cheveux mouillés. Tout guilleret, le garçon lança :

- Shaka j'ai mi ta serviette sur ...!

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mü celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer de colère et ses bras trembler alors que Shun s'était figé, gêné et rouge de honte. Il aurait dû s'en douter, la façon dont Shaka protégeait Shun et sa pureté n'était pas simplement dû au fait qu'il s'était autoproclamé noble défenseur de l'innocence du garçon, mais aussi parce qu'il la voulait pour lui. Shaka voulait Shun, et peut-être l'avait-il eu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet parce qu'il estimait qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on s'y arrête, il pensait jusqu'ici que Shaka était simplement respectueux et admiratif de la pureté de Shun mais en réalité, il voulait tout bonnement se l'approprier.

Conscient de la tension qui régnait autour de lui, Shaka ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et dit :

- Merci Shun, on se voit demain.

- Euh oui ... à demain.

Toujours aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse le garçon baissa les yeux en passant devant Mü et quitta les appartements de la Vierge. Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel les deux Chevaliers d'Ors se fixèrent intensément, l'un en colère et l'autre serein. Et puis Shaka se leva, laissa le Bélier figé dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda-t-il calmement.

- A quoi tu joues? hurla Mü les yeux brillants de rage et de tristesse.

La Vierge se tourna vers lui, les sourcils arqués, un air étonné et innocent sur le visage.

- C'est-à-dire? demanda-t-il de cette voix toujours aussi plate qui commençait sincèrement à énerver son homologue du Bélier.

- Ça y est tu l'as mi dans ton lit t'es content! hurla-t-il avec force.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Mü tremblait de tous ses membres, de la colère débordant de ses yeux sous forme de larmes alors qu'en face de lui Shaka le fixait sans aucune émotion.

- Tu te trompes, dit-il en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, Shun est bien trop pur pour accepter quelqu'un.

- Arrête!

Le cri était sortit de son cœur sans qu'il le commande, de même que son cosmos qui jaillit de son corps en l'enveloppant d'une aura dorée, et Mü crut un instant qu'il allait laisser libre court à sa colère et sa jalousie en frappant Shaka. Mais il se contint et s'écria :

- Arrêtes de prendre Shun pour un Dieu, ça n'est pas un Dieu! C'est un enfant comme il en existe des milliards d'autres sur Terre!

- Tu te trompes, encore une fois.

Cette façon qu'il avait de se maîtriser quoi qu'il arrive rendait Mü fou de rage, lui qui d'habitude admirait tant son self-control, aujourd'hui ça le rendait malade de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage. Il voulait que Shaka réagisse, qu'il lui ouvre les bras le visage contrit pour lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'aimait que lui. Fasciné par sa propre bêtise, Mü se mit à rire nerveusement sous le regard toujours imperturbable de la Vierge. Finalement, il baissa la tête et se frotta les paupières en soupirant.

- J'étais venu ici te poser une question, dit-il d'une voix basse, mais je viens d'avoir la réponse et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été stupide pour ne rien voir.

- Demandes toujours.

Mü releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Shaka. Là, et ce même si le visage de la Vierge était toujours aussi impassible, il put y lire des encouragements, l'engagement aussi qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui, qu'il lui apporterait une réponse peut-être décevante, mais que c'était toujours mieux de l'entendre que de l'imaginer.

- Est-ce que ... tu m'aimes, Shaka?

Si le Chevalier de la Vierge fut troublé par cette soudaine question il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il continuait de fixer Mü dans les yeux, sondant son âme, puis lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis désolé mon ami, je t'apprécie beaucoup sois-en sûr et j'aime d'autant plus être avec toi mais ... pas de cette façon.

- Je comprends! s'empressa de répondre Mü en affichant un sourire qui sonnait incroyablement faux. Je te l'ai di je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une réponse positive ... je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté.

- Mü ...

- Comprends bien que je préfère qu'on arrête de faire toutes ses choses.

- Oui, comme tu voudras.

Le Bélier sentit sa colère revenir à grand pas. Il ne voulait pas que Shaka lui dise ça, il voulait qu'il le retienne, qu'il l'empêche de partir, qu'il lui demande de passer une dernière nuit avec lui, rien qu'une petite dernière. Mais Mü sortit du temple de la Vierge sans que celui-ci ne fasse un mouvement pour le retenir et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il mit les pieds dehors et amorça la descente vers son temple. Il avait envie d'être seul un instant, ne plus voir personne et ruminer sa tristesse et sa jalousie seul. Il était jaloux de Shun, jaloux d'un enfant qui ne savait encore pratiquement rien de la vie et qui devait très certainement se vanter d'avoir touts ces Chevaliers qui lui couraient tout bonnement après. Le Bélier était donc en colère contre sa propre jalousie. C'était stupide d'être ainsi jaloux d'un enfant trop chétif et trop sensible !

Une silhouette se dessina soudainement devant lui et il reconnut Aiolia qui remontait vers lui. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps alors que son esprit envahit par la tristesse mettait au point un plan machiavélique.

- Salut toi, la salua le Lion en souriant, ça va? T'as une sale tête.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, t'as encore été voir Shaka pour fumer un joint?

Mü tenta de ne pas paraître trop bouleversé ou en colère à l'entente de ce nom alors qu'Aiolia partait dans un rire chaud et tendre. Incapable de se freiner de lui-même, le Bélier reprit, persuadé de faire une bêtise :

- En fait j'ai vu un truc dingue...

- Ah! Et quoi?

- Bah ... je ne pense pas que ça te plairait de le savoir.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité il sourit et continua sa route en passant près du Lion mais celui-ci, armé d'une curiosité de félin nouveau-né, le rattrapa en geignant :

- Mais dis-moi!

- T'aimes les ragots toi maintenant? s'amusa Mü alors que la chaleur de la vengeance ne le quittait pas.

- Beuh pas spécialement ...

Le Bélier ne put se retenir de sourire devant l'air bougon de son ami et lui fit soudainement face, l'air grave.

- Ok mais t'énerves pas contre moi hein j'y suis pour rien! dit-il faussement paniqué.

- Hein?

- J'suis allé voir Shaka et ... je l'ai vu sous la douche avec Shun. J'suis reparti sans rien dire ...

La voix de Mü diminua en intensité jusqu'à s'éteindre alors qu'il réalisait, en voyant l'expression du visage d'Aiolia, qu'il venait très certainement de faire la grande boulette de l'année. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça c'était tellement puéril ! Il se força alors à rire, mais il le sentit lui-même que ça sonnait trop faux et trop nerveux.

- Hey relax! dit-il en panique mais en souriant toujours. J'ai pu me tromper aussi tu sais! Shun est seulement son élève se ne sont que des massages!

- Des quoi?

Mü avala difficilement sa salive. Oui alors celle-ci ça n'était pas de sa faute hein ! C'était sortit tout seul.

- Euh ... enfin je veux dire ...

La fureur qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Lion fit monter un frisson de terreur le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il recula. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Et bien il venait tout simplement de déclencher une nouvelle guerre interne au sein du Sanctuaire.

- Du calme, murmura-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, on se calme ok?

- Mais j'suis parfaitement calme ...

Mü poussa un rire nerveux. Les yeux d'Aiolia étaient aussi terribles que ceux d'un fauve qui aurait contracté la vache folle et sa voix, bien qu'étonnamment calme, suintait de colère et de rage pure. Et puis, sans un mot de plus le Lion l'abandonna là et fit volteface en faisant volter sa cape derrière lui. Statufié, le Bélier le regarda monter en direction de la maison de la Vierge, se demandant seulement quelle mouche venait de le piquer.

De son côté Shaka, qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'un fauve enragé se dirigeait droit vers lui, avait abandonné son thé dans le salon et se trouvait désormais dans la salle de bain. D'une main distraite, il essuya la buée sur le miroir et se regarda dans les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait cru Mü exactement ? Oui, Shun avait prit une douche ici mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils avaient pratiqué une séance de massage ardue et que le garçon, en plus de s'être fait recouvert d'huile sucrée, avait transpiré sous l'effort que son esprit avait fournit avant de sombrer, endormit. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Shaka sortait tout juste de la douche et lui avait proposé de prendre la sienne avant de rentrer au palais pour se coucher et se reposer comme il fallait. Ce que Shun avait fait. Et voilà que Mü avait débarqué et s'était imaginé n'importe quoi ! Jamais Shaka ne poserait la main sur Shun avec des intentions pareilles, jamais.

Qu'était-il arrivé au Bélier ? Certes, il tenait beaucoup à lui plus qu'à n'importe quel autre Chevalier du Sanctuaire sans doute mais ce que Mü voulait, il ne pouvait lui donner. Shaka n'était attaché à personne d'autre qu'à Bouddha, c'était à lui qu'il voulait offrir toute sa vie et tout son amour, tout le reste n'était que secondaire face à lui. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Mü aussi, il avait préféré démentir alors qu'il tenait énormément à lui et puis, il sentait que le Bélier serait beaucoup plus heureux dans d'autres bras que les siens. En fait ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'est qu'à présent il ignorait avec qui il pourrait se détendre nu dans un lit à se masser ou s'embrasser. Il avait vraiment adoré faire ça avec Mü, dommage que ça soit finit. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que ce malentendu n'avait pas tué leur amitié, Shaka y tenait tant.

Et soudain, il se figea. Un cosmos d'une incroyable intensité s'approchait de lui et jamais il n'avait ressentit tant de haine et de puissance. Et il avait peur de reconnaître cette méchante aura. Dans un soupir résigné, il quitta sa salle de bain au moment où Aiolia franchissait violemment la porte du salon. Jamais Shaka n'avait vu ses yeux briller d'une telle rage, son cosmos était si effrayant que même lui ressentit un léger frisson dans les pieds - ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il marchait pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Le Lion le fixa alors en serrant les poings et, lorsque son cosmos s'alluma d'un jaune rougeoyant semblable aux plus fortes lueurs du soleil, Shaka entendit le lion pousser un rugissement lointain.

- Où est-il? grogna alors le fauve les dents serrées.

- Qui donc? demanda Shaka d'une voix claire et toujours aussi calme.

- Où est Shun?

Le cri raisonna puissamment et le cosmos explosa tel un éclair dans la pièce, agressant le sien et Shaka se sentit opprimé et compressé dans sa propre maison.

- Il est partit depuis un petit moment, répondit-il néanmoins avec toujours cette même sérénité.

Dans un rugissement de rage, et ce après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la serviette de bain que Shaka portait toujours en guise de pagne, Aiolia se jeta sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière, ou même plus encore car la Vierge n'eut même pas le temps de le voir bouger que le Lion était sur lui, le plaquant violemment sur le mur en pierre froide en lui serrant le cou d'une seule main alors qu'il brandissait l'autre, le poing serré.

- Touches-le une fois encore, rien qu'une fois! rugit le fauve brillant d'une lueur dorée effrayante. Et je vous éclate la tête à toi et ton Bouddha à la con c'est clair!

- Je ne l'ai pas touché.

Pourtant Shaka savait qu'il était déconseillé de parler face à un Aiolia en rut et jaloux alors pourquoi il l'avait ramené ? Le poing rageur s'abattit sur le mur pour y creuser un énorme trou dans lequel brillaient des résidus de cosmos doré, à deux centimètres à peine de son visage. Et un temple tout neuf en plus !

- Jamais tu m'entends connard! hurla Aiolia dans un cri de rage.

Shaka déglutit. Il avait déjà vu le Lion s'énerver et se dresser face à lui, comme un jour dans le palais du Pope qui était Saga à cette époque, juste avant la bataille qui les avait opposés aux Chevaliers de Bronze, où ils en étaient arrivés aux mains. Mais jusqu'ici rare étaient les hommes qui pouvaient se vanter de lui avoir foutu les jetons et là, autant être honnête avec lui-même, Shaka avait peur. Certes, il pourrait se défendre et faire surgir son cosmos pour qu'Aiolia le lâche mais cela reviendrait à une provocation et il y tenait, à son temple tout neuf !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, et certainement peu désireux d'en obtenir une, Aiolia le lâcha et fit volteface avec splendeur avant de disparaître de sa maison, laissant derrière lui une traînée de cosmos pleine de puissance et de colère. La fierté du Lion était une chose à ne pas prendre à la légère ! Ce qui contrariait le plus Shaka c'est que cela concernait Shun. Aiolia aurait-il le béguin pour le garçon ? Hors de question que son Shun abandonne sa pureté entre les bras d'un rustre ! Un rustre certes, mais fichtrement puissant qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à surgir ici, quitte à se frotter à un Chevalier d'Or de son envergure pour défendre l'innocence de Shun sur laquelle il pensait avoir un droit quelconque.

Shaka fronça les sourcils. Oui bon, Aiolia était un babouin qui criait fort et frappait doucement mais bon, au moins c'était un homme fiable. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui laisser son Shun ... à méditer. Pour le moment le plus urgent pour lui était de découvrir qui avait dit à Aiolia que Shun était ici et qu'ils avaient pratiqué un massage avant qu'il ne prenne une douche ici. Parce que le Lion avait beau agir sans réfléchir, il devait bien y avoir une raison tangible à sa colère, enfin il l'espérait sinon se serait vraiment un con, et la seule raison qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il avait découvert pour les massages et la douche. Hors une seule personne était susceptible d'avoir croisé Shun ici. Et c'était Mü.

La Vierge poussa un soupir en fixant le trou dans son mur, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir définitivement perdu l'amitié du Bélier. Et pourtant, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Mais pourquoi c'était jamais simple ?

_Tard dans la soirée ..._

Il faisait nuit et un orage d'été avait éclaté à cause de la chaleur. Ne parvenant pas à dormir seul dans son lit avec sa peine, Shun s'était redressé en entendant le tonnerre gronder et la pluie tomber drue dehors. A en juger par le bruit des gouttes sur la terre sèche du Sanctuaire, ça n'était pas un petit crachin. Le garçon avait regardé dehors, tentant de percer la nuit pour apercevoir les nuages ou la pluie mais seuls les éclairs se faisaient voir quelques fois, avant que gronde le tonnerre.

Baignée d'une lueur bleue sombre, la terre de Grèce était plus belle que jamais et sans doute plus boueuse qu'à l'ordinaire. En arrivant ici il y a deux mois Shun n'avait connu que la chaleur de l'été et jamais la fraîcheur bienfaisante de la pluie. Tout doucement, les yeux tristes et bas, il se leva de son lit en ne portant qu'un caleçon et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour y poser son front. La fraicheur lui fit du bien.

Mais où était donc partit Ikki ? Après l'incident de la semaine dernière, il avait tout bonnement disparu sans dire à personne où il se rendait. Bon, ça n'était pas la première fois et Shun avait l'habitude mais là, c'était différent et ce pour deux raisons : de une ils étaient en guerre et ça n'était pas le moment de déserter, de deux ils s'étaient séparés sur une grave dispute ce qui ne leur était jamais arrivé. Lentement, Shun leva sa main et passa ses doigts sur la fenêtre, sentant la fraîcheur parcourir son bras. Et s'il sortait ?

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Shun s'empara d'un sari bordeaux que Shaka lui avait donné et noua le tissu autour de sa taille avant de récupérer le surplus pour le passer rapidement par-dessus son épaule. Très fine protection face à la pluie mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'impression ce soir que, s'il sortait sous la pluie pour appeler à l'aider, quelqu'un n'importe qui, peut-être même attirer l'attention de son frère, et bien on lui répondrait, on viendrait l'aider. Son instinct lui promettait, cette petite voix dans sa tête lui assurait que quelqu'un viendrait pour le protéger de l'orage, de l'éclair, du tonnerre, de la pluie, de son chagrin.

Alors Shun sortit dans les couloirs du palais du Pope, les traversa sans un bruit car ses pieds nus sur le carrelage le rendait aussi discret qu'une petite souris et finit par atteindre la sortie. Enfin, l'entrée de service. A peine eut-il mit le nez dehors qu'un véritable torrent s'abattit sur lui pour le tremper de la tête au pied. Mais il avança sans broncher, baissant la tête sous le vent et la pluie alors que ses pieds se couvraient de boue. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers le Cap Sounion, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cet amas de roche situé face à la mer avait été le commencement de tout ? L'endroit où Saga avait décidé, treize ans auparavant, de punir son frère jumeau en le condamnant sans aucune défense face à la montée des eaux ? Une histoire tragique entre frère, quoi de mieux ?

Malgré la pluie il ne faisait pas froid et Shun parvint jusqu'au Cap sans frissonner, sans trembler, sans tomber une seule fois mais effroyablement trempé. Son sari léger fait pour les beaux jours d'été lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux, plaqués sur sa tête, étaient collés à son visage. Ikki, où était-il ?

Lentement, Shun leva son visage vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre et ferma les yeux alors que la pluie venait s'écraser sur son front, ses paupières closes, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, son menton pour dégouliner sur son corps pâle et offert à la tourmente. Un éclair zébra le ciel et Shun rouvrit les yeux, ignorant l'eau qui s'y engouffrait. Où était donc son frère ? L'avait-il abandonné à jamais ? Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi lâche et ne s'était pas caché dans les bras d'Aiolia il se serait lancé à sa poursuite alors que le Phénix courait dans les couloirs pour s'enfuir et l'aurait forcément rattrapé. Ikki était saoul ce soir-là et pas lui, alors il aurait pu l'empêcher de partir, ils se seraient couchés ensemble en se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme ils le faisaient avant quand Shun n'arrivait pas à dormir et ils se seraient endormis comme ça. Et puis le lendemain matin, Ikki aurait tout oublié ou bien ils auraient parlé peu importe mais Shun ne voulait pas ça ! Il ne l'avait jamais voulu ! Seulement, il avait préféré se blottir contre Aiolia pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se blottir contre Aiolia.

En y repensant, Shun ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa emporter par la sensation des bras puissants du Lion qui l'avaient serré contre lui pour lui prodiguer sa protection, sa chaleur et sa force. Et le garçon s'était sentit tellement bien qu'il avait tout oublié en une fraction de seconde, s'imprégnant du cosmos doré et chaleureux qui l'entourait et le protégeait. Et il avait aimé ces bras forts et cette peau chaude.

Sans penser ou réfléchir d'avantage, obéissant seulement à son instinct qui lui ordonnait d'agir, il laissa ses bras le long de son corps trempé et laissa son cosmos à la lueur rose l'entourer. Heureusement que Shaka lui avait enseigné la méditation sans cela il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Tout doucement, se rappelant de l'enseignement de son Maître, le garçon commença à disperser son aura autour de lui et dans le Sanctuaire. Seulement, ça n'était pas après deux mois d'entraînement qu'il pourrait faire des miracles aussi il ne put pas aller bien loin et commença à croire que cette voix lui avait menti. A si peu de distance, qui viendrait ? Sous cette pluie battante et cet orage, personne. Cependant, le garçon resta ainsi à appeler silencieusement à l'aide, que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de sa honte et de sa solitude.

Après plusieurs minutes, trempé jusqu'aux os, Shun commençait à croire qu'il avait tout simplement déliré et que personne ne viendrait l'aider quand un cosmos entra doucement en contact avec le sien et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, le garçon ramena son propre cosmos à lui, entraînant par la même occasion celui qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur et qui avait répondu à son appel. Son cosmos se retira totalement au fond de lui et celui du Chevalier d'Or commença à l'entourer pour réchauffer son corps froid d'être ainsi mouillé et malmené par la pluie. Et Shun se retourna. Aiolia, vêtu d'une toge blanche trempée et collant à sa peau le fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu clair transparent. Jamais Shun n'avait vu le Lion habillé de cette façon et il ressemblait en cet instant à un Dieu Grec entouré d'une aura chaude et dorée. Très vite, cette chaleur délicieuse qu'il avait déjà ressentit avant envahit le corps du garçon qui frissonna de bonheur et de bienêtre. Ils se fixèrent un moment alors que la pluie s'abattait sur eux et que le cosmos du Lion n'avait de cesse de frôler sa peau, de la caresser et de le réchauffer avec délice. Et puis, tout doucement, Aiolia lui tendit la main, son cosmos se faisant plus pressant.

Shun fixa cette main tendue les yeux brillants. Comme il avait envie de la prendre, de la saisir et de se laisser embarquer vers ce corps chaud et protecteur qui l'était d'avantage encore que celui d'Ikki. Même dans les bras de son frère Shun ne se sentait pas aussi bien, l'aura d'Aiolia avait quelque chose de plus fort encore, de plus saisissant qui le faisait tout bonnement planer vers un autre monde dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité et protégé. Mais, au lieu de répondre à cette pulsion, Shun recula d'un pas en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois où il avait préféré se cacher tout contre le Lion pour oublier son grand frère et le laisser fuir, il ne recommencerait pas il serait plus fort ! Mais les yeux d'Aiolia brillaient bien trop fort et cette voix, cette maudite voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait d'y aller, de saisir cette main offerte pour ne plus la quitter ! Et Shun en avait tellement envie.

C'est donc en étant totalement conscient d'être parfaitement égoïste que Shun fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et ce très lentement sans quitter Aiolia des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur la sienne. Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser son aide, c'est lui qui l'avait demandé et le Lion avait répondu en sortant sous cette pluie battante pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Aiolia ici et maintenant ? Lentement, presque tendrement, le Lion l'attira contre son torse et même si Shun se répétait mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il résiste il n'opposa au contraire aucune résistance et se laissa enlacé entre ces bras si forts et si musclés qu'il aimait tant.

De nouveau, il sentit qu'il quittait ce monde, que le bruit de la pluie autour de lui s'était fait lointain, que la sensation même des gouttes sur son corps trempé avait disparu, que seul lui restait la chaleur délicieuse de cette protection à laquelle il était devenu totalement accroc. La voix d'Aiolia raisonna alors tout contre son oreille, tendre au souffle brûlant :

- Tu es trempé, tu vas attraper froid.

- Toi aussi, dit Shun les yeux fermés.

Et il n'avait pas envie de les rouvrir, pas envie d'affronter la réalité qui lui faisait si mal, il avait envie de rester dans ce monde chaud qui le protégerait toujours. D'ailleurs, Aiolia s'était penché sur lui, la pluie ne l'atteignait même plus.

- Tu devrais retourner au palais te recoucher, continua le Lion toujours en murmurant près de son oreille.

- Non, répliqua doucement le garçon sans bouger d'un iota, j'ai trop peur d'être seul.

- Alors ... viens avec moi.

Shun sourit alors que les bras puissants d'Aiolia le soulevaient du sol boueux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les paupières toujours closes, il poussa un soupir de bienêtre et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ce cou si puissant qui sentait si bon et il se laissa bercer avec délice. Pas besoin de s'exprimer clairement, Aiolia savait toujours ce qu'il voulait et répondait à toutes ses demandes de protection muettes. Comme hier lorsque Shun s'était protégé de son frère contre son corps, le Lion l'avait prit dans ses bras et ramené dans sa chambre et tout ce dont le garçon se souvenait c'est qu'il se sentait tellement bien qu'il s'était endormi avant d'atteindre son lit, alors que plusieurs minutes plus tôt il était secoué de frayeur et de sanglots.

Mais cette fois-ci Shun s'efforça de rester éveiller et suivit toute la procession lente sous la pluie jusqu'au temple du Lion, l'aura du maître des lieux l'entourant toujours il baigna alors totalement dans l'antre du Chevalier d'Or et sut que c'était ici qu'il se sentirait le mieux, hormis entre ses bras, pour toujours.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'Aiolia se pencha pour le déposer sur le canapé de son salon et Shun découvrit alors une pièce aux tons chauds et réconfortants. Le Lion s'approcha de lui et le garçon put contempler alors son corps doré à moitié caché par la toge blanche trempée qui lui collait à la peau. Les cheveux bruns roux mouillés tombaient devant son visage et s'égouttait doucement sur son visage et ses épaules, le tout faisant d'avantage ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Les battements du cœur de Shun s'accélérèrent lorsque le Chevalier d'Or s'accroupit devant lui, s'empara de l'une de ses jambes et commença à la frotter doucement pour ôter la boue. Cette fois, la brûlure délicieuse ne caressa non plus sa peau mais ses entrailles, le faisant frissonner de l'intérieur. Aiolia fixait sa peau blanche alors qu'il passait et repassait la serviette dessus avec une lenteur abominablement exquise pour ses sens avant de passer à l'autre jambe. La serviette de bain, au préalable bleu, était à présent toute tâchée de terre mouillée et Aiolia s'en débarrassa en la jetant loin. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que le Lion se redressait en lui prenant la main pour qu'il se lève à son tour et Shun obéit, le corps tremblant de délice.

Tout doucement, avec des gestes précautionneux, Aiolia attrapa un pan de son sari détrempé et le fit glisser sur son épaule pour la dévoiler lentement. Le souffle court, Shun ne quittait pas ses yeux d'un bleu électrique et il ne sut si c'était à cause de l'orage ou à cause des mains chaudes du Lion sur sa peau mais un puissant frisson le secoua des pieds à la tête au moment ou un éclair déchirait le ciel et éclairait la pièce. Il ne restait plus que sur le corps de Shun le bout de son sari qu'il avait ceinturé autour de sa taille et, lentement, armé d'une nouvelle serviette mais blanche cette fois-ci, Aiolia commença à caresser son torse pour l'essuyer comme il l'avait fait avec ses jambes. Shun ferma brièvement les yeux sous cette caresse et les rouvrit, prit d'une nouvelle détermination.

Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, il fit glisser le haut de la toge d'Aiolia sur ses reins pour dévoiler son corps nu et, aidé d'un bout de la même serviette, commença à frotter ce torse brûlant. Tout doucement, son regard quitta les yeux bleus translucide du Chevalier d'Or pour descendre sur ce poitrail à la peau dorée. Les contours étaient d'une perfection incroyable, les muscles magnifiquement dessinés laissaient deviner une puissance à la fois douce et dangereuse qui le fit frissonner.

Après plusieurs minutes d'essuyage doux, qui fut d'abord timide avant de devenir plus entreprenant, Shun se retrouva bien vite en caleçon devant le corps chaud d'Aiolia. Il frissonna et ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre leur corps et se sentit si vulnérable et fragile face au Lion qu'il gémit lorsque celui-ci passa doucement sa main le long de son bras dans une caresse lente et sensuelle.

Et pour terminer Aiolia lui présenta un tee-shirt que Shun s'empressa d'enfiler avant d'accepter une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux, puis le Lion le laissa là avant de disparaître dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Le garçon en profita alors pour se débarrasser du caleçon trempé - profitant de ce que le tee-shirt lui tombait sur lui cuisses - et se rassit sur le canapé. Cet échange à l'instant avait été tellement doux, si distant et en même temps si intime qu'il avait cru un instant qu'Aiolia allait entièrement le déshabiller pour l'allonger sur ce même canapé et lui faire l'amour, et Shun en tremblait encore d'excitation. Mais ceci ne semblait pas être le projet du Lion.

Celui-ci revint de sa chambre vêtu d'un bas de pyjama bleu qui ressemblait fort à un jogging et s'approcha de lui, se frottant vigoureusement la tête pour se sécher les cheveux avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Shun cessa de bouger, la serviette abandonnée sur sa tête, et attendit la suite. Ils étaient si proches que leurs genoux se touchaient et c'est à cet instant qu'il put encore comparer leur taille et leur force. Avec ses vingt centimètres et ses trente kilos de plus que lui, Aiolia était d'une musculature impressionnante par rapport à lui qui avait un corps fait tout en finesse et délicatesse. Lentement la serviette glissa de sa tête et il tourna son visage vers le Lion. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tendre qu'il lui rendit sincèrement en pensant qu'avec les cheveux ainsi en bataille et ce jogging dépareillé, le Chevalier d'Or ressemblait d'avantage à un adolescent prêt à la bagarre. Tout en recommençant à caresser doucement son bras, Aiolia lui demanda :

- Tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé?

Shun sourit. En gros cette question aurait pu tout aussi bien être : tu voudrais pas que je dorme avec toi ? Le garçon se leva alors, habillé de ce tee-shirt bien trop ample qui appartenait de toute évidence à Aiolia et qui tombait sur l'une de ses épaules, avant de prendre délicatement la main chaude du Lion pour l'emmener directement dans ce qu'il pensait être la chambre. Et il avait vu juste. Plongée dans l'obscurité, Shun ne put en voir grand-chose si se n'est un lit une place aux draps rouge et, sans plus réfléchir, le garçon s'y dirigea en entraînant Aiolia derrière lui. Et ils se couchèrent ici, le Lion se glissant près du garçon sous les draps qui se blottit alors contre son corps en enfouissant son visage contre son torse et poussant un soupir de bienêtre. Le Lion entoura ce petit corps chaud et doux de ses bras puissants et enfouit quant à lui son visage dans ces cheveux d'émeraude encore légèrement humide. Et c'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent rapidement, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_Le lendemain matin ..._

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Aiolia mit un certain temps avant de faire la mise au point, bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis, réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie, referma ses paupières et replongea son visage dans ses coussins. Seulement, à la texture, il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de coussins. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils le temps que sa vue s'habitue à la luminosité et son cœur fit alors un bon dans sa poitrine. Dos à lui, c'est un Shun qui dormait encore comme un bienheureux qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le Lion n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce, fixant le profil parfait du garçon qui dormait tout contre son corps et se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Il se souvenait s'être couché seul puis être réveillé par quelque chose d'étrange, une sensation de danger et une voix dans sa tête qui lui intimait l'ordre de se lever. C'est alors que le cosmos de Shun était entré faiblement en contact avec le sien et il avait sentit tellement de détresse dans cette aura qu'il avait sauté du lit, enfilé ce qu'il avait de plus rapide à enfiler sous la main et était sortit sous la pluie. Et dire qu'il avait ramené Shun ici et qu'à présent ils dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre ! Un sourire attendrit se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que Shun poussait un gémissement dans son sommeil et venait inconsciemment éloigner une mèche de cheveux qui lui gratouillait le nez d'un geste enfantin de la main. Aiolia passa alors sa main chaude dans ces cheveux d'émeraude et appuya sa tête dans sa main, le coude posé sur le matelas, admirant le garçon qui dormait dans ses bras.

De son autre main il caressa doucement l'épaule nue et blanche que Shun lui offrait avant de descendre sur son bras et puis sur sa taille sous son tee-shirt. C'est à cet instant qu'Aiolia tomba amoureux de la plus belle des choses qu'il n'avait jamais caressé : cette courbe qui dessinait les hanches de ce garçon si frêle et doux sous sa main, cette courbe qu'il ne se lassait plus de caresser encore et encore. C'est à cet instant que Shun poussa un nouveau gémissement puis, toujours dans son sommeil se retourna pour venir blottir instinctivement son visage contre le torse d'Aiolia qui frémit et sourit, ramenant sa main vers la joue de Shun pour la caresser. Mais finalement, c'était bel et bien cette courbe magnifique de la hanche qu'il préférait et sa main redescendit.

Obnubilé par le visage serein et détendu de Shun, Aiolia ne sentit même pas Mü pénétrer dans son temple et pousser la porte de sa chambre en criant :

- Alerte rouge debout là-dedans on a ...!

Le Bélier s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit surgir des bras d'Aiolia un Shun réveillé en sursaut vêtu d'un des tee-shirts de sport du Lion et les cheveux en bataille. Le Chevalier d'Or se redressa lui aussi et couvrit jalousement les jambes dénudées du garçon avant de braquer sur Mü un regard mauvais qui le fit frissonner.

- Euh ... bégaya le Bélier plus gêné que jamais, euh ... euh?

Shun cligna des yeux, hébété et fixa Aiolia sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils étaient dans le même lit. Dans le même lit ! Shun sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire ça ?

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? demanda Aiolia à Mü d'une voix rauque.

Le Bélier cligna des yeux, l'heure était grave ça n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur une question sans importance du genre : bordel mais qu'est-ce que ces deux-là foutent dans le même pieux ? Il avança encore de quelques pas en reprenant d'une voix forte :

- Sion vient de me prévenir, Milo et Camus ne se sont pas présentés au point de rendez-vous au Caire alors qu'ils étaient sensé revenir il y a deux jours!

- Quoi! s'écria Aiolia en sautant du lit.

- Il organise une mission de sauvetage avec des volontaires, t'es de la partie?

- Evidemment!

- Moi aussi.

Les deux Chevaliers d'Ors se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Shun qui, toujours dans le lit, les fixait gravement comme pour les mettre au défi de refuser. Et c'est ce que Mü commença à faire :

- Je ne crois pas que ...

- Ok, le coupa Aiolia avec vivacité, ton armure est au Sanctuaire?

- Oui, au palais, répondit Shun en se levant enfin.

- Alors vas la chercher.

Shun n'attendit même pas son approbation qu'il était déjà hors de la chambre et sortait du temple du Lion, toujours vêtu du tee-shirt qui dévoilait ses jambes depuis le milieu de ses cuisses pour courir jusqu'au palais du Pope.

- T'es sûr? demanda Mü une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Et pourquoi il viendrait pas? répliqua Aiolia sur le ton du défi.

- Euh ... nan pour rien mais euh ... vous avez fait quoi cette nuit au juste?

Aiolia eut un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il retirait son bas de pyjama devant un Mü plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chap**itre 16**

A peine une heure après que Mü ait surgit dans la chambre d'Aiolia pour les prévenir Shun et lui de la disparition de Milo et Camus, les volontaires pour la mission de sauvetage étaient prêts et vêtus de leurs armures. Trois hélicoptères avaient été dépêchés par Saori, et avec une capacité de trois passagers chacun en plus du pilote et du copilote, seuls neuf Chevaliers avaient eu le droit de se joindre à la mission dirigée par Dohko - si si, le Chevalier de la Balance lui-même. La première question d'Aiolia, qui était connu pour son mal de l'air terrible, avait été : pourquoi des hélicoptères ? Car c'était le moyen de transport aérien qu'il détestait le plus mais d'après Sion, c'était plus facile d'hélitroyer avec un hélicoptère plutôt qu'avec un avion. Là logique était irréfutable.

Cette équipe de neuf était composée de : Dohko qui avait donc été nommé chef de la mission par Athéna elle-même et endossait ce rôle avec un sérieux déconcertant alors que Sion, qui n'avait plus d'armure depuis longtemps, restait tranquillement au Sanctuaire près de leur Déesse. Se fut donc Mü, à qui son Maître avait enseigné l'art de la médecine, qui avait été désigné par la Balance pour les accompagner au cas où il faudrait prodiguer des soins sur place. Car oui, en plus d'être le médecin des armures par excellence, le Bélier était aussi le médecin du corps et le fait qu'il ne soit pas médecin de l'esprit se ressentait grandement - ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi la majorité des Chevaliers étaient totalement barré, peut-être qu'un peu d'aide psychologique leur ferait du bien. Saga, qui s'était immédiatement proposé, avait été autorisé à se joindre à la mission car, premièrement sa puissance était non négligeable et peut-être devraient-ils se battre une fois arrivé en Egypte, deuxièmement il était le seul des douze Chevaliers à pouvoir quitter son temple le cœur léger car son frère Kanon était là pour veiller sur la maison des Gémeaux. Aiolia lui, n'avait laissé le choix à personne, arguant que Milo était son meilleur ami et que si quelqu'un trouvait à y redire il lui pèterait les dents. Personne n'avait protesté. Aioros avait été désigné d'office car il était le Chevalier tout désigné pour participer aux missions d'infiltration et de sauvetage, étant le seul à savoir voler, il leur offrait donc une attaque et une défense aérienne non négligeable. Au fond personne ne savait vraiment sur quoi ils allaient tomber une fois arrivé en Egypte. Aphrodite s'était joyeusement mêlé au groupe en déclarant simplement que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tapé sur des cons et que ça lui ferait du bien. Outre cela, Dohko avait accepté car le Poisson possédait cette capacité qui lui était propre et qui était d'attaquer sournoisement ses ennemis et de les empoisonner. Hyôga avait quant à lui déclaré que puisque Camus était son Maître, il se devait d'aller lui porter secours et Dohko n'avait rien dit, espérant que le Cygne ne souffre pas trop de la chaleur du pays. Seiya de son côté avait sautillé sur place en battant l'air de ses poings, déclarant qu'il était prêt à en découdre pour défendre l'honneur de sa Déesse et de ses compagnons en danger. Et aussi que de toute façon il était le héros et que donc il ne pouvait pas rester au Sanctuaire à se tourner les pousses. Quant à Shun il avait profité de la dernière place libre pour s'incruster sous le sourire encourageant de Dohko qui était heureux de l'accueillir dans cette troupe pour le moins hétéroclite, ainsi que sous le regard bienveillant de Shaka qui avait été prié de rester au Sanctuaire. Cependant, le Chevalier d'Andromède avait comme l'impression que ses intentions étaient totalement égoïstes, car c'est uniquement désireux de prouver à Aiolia ce qu'il valait qu'il avait décidé de se joindre à la mission, là où la plupart de ses camarades se dévouaient à sauver leurs compagnons en danger - ou casser quelques dents, oui.

Lorsqu'ils furent donc tous sélectionnés et vêtus de leurs armures Sion leur donna à tous une petite nouveauté technique : des oreillettes, petites merveilles de l'avancée technologique qui leur permettait de rester connecté entre eux et de pouvoir parler quoi qu'il arrive, même à distance. Dohko avait fixé le petit objet avec un regard courroucé, comme s'il tenait entre ses mains un cafard répugnant avant de déclarer :

- De mon temps on communiquait par le cosmos, on n'utilisait pas l'électronique!

Ce qui eut le don de provoquer l'hilarité générale et c'est un Dohko tout bougon qui accrocha l'émetteur-récepteur à son oreille. Ils embarquèrent tous dans les hélicoptères par groupe de trois, Aiolia Mü et Aioros dans le premier, Saga Dohko et Aphrodite dans le second et Shun Hyôga et Seiya dans le dernier. Les appareils s'envolèrent donc sous le regard des huit autres restés au Sanctuaire, et prirent la direction du Caire. Le voyage dura deux heures et autant dire que deux heures passées accrochés à l'intérieur d'un hélicoptère était ardu, même pour des Chevaliers. Les appareils étaient en plus venus tout droit d'une base militaire spécialisée dans les sauvetages en mer ou en montagne, et n'avaient donc pas de porte sur les côtés. Un seul faux mouvement et ils risquaient donc de tomber.

Accrochés fermement, ballotés dans tous les sens cheveux au vent, la plupart avaient eut le mal de l'air et avaient affiché un air malade dès les premières minutes de vol. Tandis que d'autres s'étaient amusés comme ils pouvaient pour passer le temps et détendre l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure que le silence régnait dans les oreillettes. Et puis soudain, il y eut un rire, puis plusieurs autres et c'est finalement un fou rire collectif qui s'éleva alors que tous pouvaient admirer le Chevalier Pégase pendu dans les airs par la chaîne de Shun qui le tenait par la taille. Bras et jambes ouverts en étoile, le vent dans les cheveux, Seiya commença à mimer la brasse en criant de joie alors que les hélicoptères traversaient la mer de Crête et puis la mer Méditerranée, les terres d'Egypte en vue, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer les éclats de rire.

Se fut la seule distraction, car lorsque le pays fait de sable brûlant remplaça l'étendue d'eau, les visages devinrent grave et concentrée. Sans faire d'arrêts au Caire, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au désert du Sahara, situé aux limites du pays d'Egypte, à la recherche de Camus et Milo.

Aiolia poussa un grognement et essuya pour la énième fois la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Ils avaient mi une heure à se préparer, deux heures pour atteindre le Caire et cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils cherchaient à l'aveugle dans le désert. Et plus le temps passait, plus le Chevalier du Lion se disait que jamais Milo n'aurait pu survivre ici. Pourtant tous deux avaient grandis dans un pays chaud, mais même Aiolia devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais fait si chaud au Sanctuaire, et même si son mal de l'air était passé maintenant il se sentait fiévreux et malade. Et pour rien arranger, leur hélicoptère qui faisait du vol en raz motte frôlait les dunes de sable et manquait de se retourner chaque fois qu'un vent trop fort s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle.

Sans s'en empêcher, Aiolia quitta le désert du regard pour le braquer vers l'hélicoptère à leur droite qui transportait les trois Chevaliers Divins. Le vent dans les cheveux, Shun ressemblait à un Dieu, l'armure plus brillante encore que les étoiles, le Lion se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sion il y a deux jours. Ce garçon, un demi-Dieu ? Le Chevalier d'Or fixa Shun plus attentivement. Le soleil doré d'Egypte faisait resplendir d'éclat sa magnifique armure divine aux doux reflets roses et dorés, qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps sans rien cacher de sa finesse et de sa force. Plus encore que d'habitude, Shun paressait doux et fort à la fois, et Aiolia aimait cette contradiction chez ce garçon, son regard brillant tantôt innocent tantôt plein de caractère, c'est ça qu'il aimait. Cette façon que Shun avait de fixer les gens dans les yeux, en faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce regard qui n'était jamais le même et qui pourtant faisait toujours naître la même émotion en lui, une sensation de chaleur et de fraîcheur, d'acidité et de douceur, tout cela à la fois. Aimait-il quelque chose plus fort que ce regard ? Assurément ! C'est dans un sourire nostalgique et conquis qu'il repensa à cette courbe parfaite de la hanche du garçon dont la peau glissait sous sa main brûlante. La sensation lui revint bien malgré lui et une chaleur délicieuse l'envahit. Et dire qu'il avait tenu ce petit corps gracieux et délicat entre ses mains une nuit entière.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Aiolia tressaillit. Se retournant, il rencontra le regard vert de Mü. Silence. Sur le visage du Bélier c'était un sérieux et une intransigeance qu'il n'y avait vu qui le fixait intensément. Doucement, Mü serra le micro de son oreillette.

- Sérieusement tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Aiolia sourit. Mü qui croyait que lui et Shun avaient couché ensemble ? De quoi se rouler par terre, lui qui était toujours le premier à déclarer à haute voix que de toute façon le Lion était un incorrigible hétéro. L'idée agréable de faire durer le suspens dans la tête de son compagnon d'arme fit sourire Aiolia qui, dans un regard espiègle, porta doucement son index sur ses lèvres pour murmurer un :

- Chut ...

Des plus énigmatiques. Mü devint rouge et détourna le regard, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Shun qui, la moitié du corps penché en dehors de l'appareil, scrutait encore et toujours le désert. Le Bélier, gêné ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, lui il couchait bien avec Shaka non ? Tout doucement, Mü s'approcha de lui légèrement contrit et lui murmura :

- J'suis désolé.

- Hein? De quoi? rétorqua vivement Aiolia.

Contrarié et honteux Mü attrapa vivement son micro de sa main alors que le Lion souriait, amusé.

- Pas si fort! dit-il alors en lui rendant son micro avec douceur. Tout le monde nous entend andouille! En fait je veux m'excuser pour hier ... j'ai mentis.

- Euh ... à propos de quoi?

- Hier, j'ai pas croisé Shaka et Shun sous la douche, je l'ai inventé parce que j'étais jaloux de l'intérêt que porte Shaka à ce garçon. J'aurais pas dû et puis, les massages font partis de l'enseignement de Shaka tu sais?

- Ouais ... c'est pas grave va, toute façon lui et moi on peut pas se sentir, je l'exaspère et il me sort par les trous de nez alors ça en plus ou en moins.

- Merci.

- En fait, merci à toi.

- Pourquoi?

Aiolia sourit. Il avait eut le temps d'y penser hier. Il avait agressé Shaka parce qu'il était persuadé que celui-ci touchait à Shun et c'est en sortant du temple de la Vierge qu'il se rendait compte que c'était la jalousie qui l'avait forcé à agir ainsi. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par Shun, ce garçon l'avait envoûté et enchaîné à lui avec une telle facilité que ça l'avait d'abord énervé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il l'agressait chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Mais maintenant il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter face à un demi-dieu.

- Rien, répondit-il alors en souriant doucement, pour rien.

La main forte d'Aioros se posa alors sur son épaule d'un geste sec et Aiolia se retourna.

- C'est pas le moment vous deux, dit-il avec autorité.

Quelques millisecondes après et la voix de Dohko raisonnait dans leurs oreillettes :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ils vont pas commencé à se chamailler les deux là!

- Y'a rien, répliqua Aioros sans quitter son petit frère des yeux, tout va bien.

Le silence revint alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle de l'hélicoptère. Aiolia sourit tristement mais son frère détourna le regard, fixant les dunes de sable et le Lion reprit également son observation. Avec tout ça il n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler avec son frère, car il en était certain désormais, il n'était plus en colère contre lui et Marine. A quoi bon ? Il devrait au contraire s'excuser, il avait tout de même insulté la jeune femme alors qu'au fond, tout ce temps il l'avait aimé parce qu'il se sentait seul et avait besoin de sa chaleur, rien de plus. L'avait-il sincèrement aimé ? Il avait aimé se retrouver dans ses bras, il avait aimé voir ces sourires qui ne s'adressaient qu'à lui mais avait-il été ainsi subjugué par elle comme il était subjugué par Shun ? Non, assurément pas.

Au moment où Aiolia tournait de nouveau son regard vers Aioros et s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole, la voix de Seiya raisonna avec force dans son oreille jusqu'à le faire sursauter.

- Trouvé! hurlait celui-ci en s'élançant aussi loin que le lui permettait la petitesse de ses bras accrochés à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Ils sont là je les ai trouvé!

Emporté par son énergie débordante il lâcha la poignée à laquelle il se tenait et chuta hors de l'hélicoptère. Dans le premier appareil, Dohko Saga et Aphrodite étaient trop occupés à scruter le sol vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Seiya avant de chuter qu'ils ne virent rien de la scène, mais Mü et Aiolia n'en perdirent pas une miette. Vive comme l'éclair la chaîne de Shun surgit et s'enroula autour de la cheville de Seiya qui se retrouva de nouveau immobilisé dans les airs, mais cette fois gesticulant et hurlant dans tous les sens en continuant de brailler :

- Ils sont là ils sont là!

Emporté par le poids combiné de son ami Seiya portant son armure Divine, Shun fut brusquement emporté en avant et glissa jusqu'au bord de l'hélicoptère. Son cri de surprise raisonna dans l'oreillette et la main d'Aiolia se crispa sur la poignée alors que son cœur faisait un bon douloureux dans sa poitrine. Mais au dernier moment, alors que les jambes du Chevalier d'Andromède pendaient dans le vide, Hyôga attrapa son ami par les hanches et fit contrepoids avec son corps. Aiolia soupira, soulagé.

- Seiya arrêtes de gesticuler! s'écria la voix de Shun dans son oreille.

Mais le Chevalier Pégase continuait de bouger dans tous les sens, tête en bas. Et alors que le Cygne faisait remonter ses compagnons à bord de l'appareil, c'est une colère et une jalousie sourde qui envahit le Lion. Hyôga avait fermé ses bras autour du ventre de Shun et continuait de le soutenir alors que celui-ci faisait remonter Seiya à bord. Une fois fait, le Cygne ne lâcha pas le garçon et le maintint contre son corps alors que les trois amis riaient. La voix de Dohko raisonna alors à son tour dans l'oreillette :

- Bien joué Seiya ! Ils sont là je les vois.

Aiolia quitta Shun et ses amis des yeux pour les braquer sur le sol sableux et brûlant d'Egypte qui s'étendait à perte de vu. Là en bas, alors que les trois hélicoptères faisaient à présent du surplace au-dessus d'eux, trois corps gisaient dans le sable. Aiolia sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Allongés aux côtés d'un cheval - mort, à première vu - Camus et Milo étaient enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre et entièrement offert aux morsures mortelles du soleil. Dans son oreille, un juron poussé par Dohko lui parvint et tous les neufs commencèrent à réaliser que peut-être étaient-ils arrivés trop tard.

- Shun! lança Dohko avec force dans son oreille. Descends en rappel et vérifies s'il n'y a aucun danger!

- Quoi! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Aiolia en se tournant vers la Balance.

L'ennui c'est que celui-ci était bien trop éloigné de lui dans son hélicoptère pour voir le regard meurtrier que le Lion venait de lui lancer, alors celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers l'appareil dans lequel se trouvaient les Divins. Shun avait déjà amorcé sa descente, sa chaîne enroulée autour du poignet de Hyôga qui devait supporter le poids d'Andromède - pour le moins léger oui - et les gesticulations de Seiya qui braillait encore à tue-tête qu'ils les avaient trouvé- et là c'était tout de suite plus lourd.

Arrivé à une petite dizaine de mètres seulement du sable, Shun s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui. Toujours dans les airs, les huit autres Chevaliers retinrent leur souffle. Un stress immense, comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors, commença à faire trembler Aiolia et, dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entende, il dit :

- Fais attention.

Le rire doux, frais et bref de Shun raisonna à son oreille et le garçon répliqua doucement :

- Allons, Prudence c'est mon deuxième prénom.

Aiolia sourit sans quitter Shun des yeux et les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui parurent des heures de terreur avant que le Chevalier Divin ne déclare :

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal, la voix est libre.

Aussitôt, un soulagement envahit le Lion qui se rendit compte alors qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. Tout doucement, Shun commença à descendre d'avantage et fit lâcher prise à sa chaîne à quelques centimètre seulement du sol et, à peine eut-il posé le pied par terre qu'il courut vers Camus et Milo qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce malgré le bruit de remous provoqué par les hélices.

- Bien! s'écria Dohko dans les oreillettes de tout le monde. Mü et moi on descend, vous vous restez ici tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger et le premier qui pause le pied dans le sable se prend un coup de pied au cul!

- Mais c'est pas juste! protesta Seiya d'une voix vive.

- Et si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour les monter dans les hélicos! l'appuya vivement Saga.

- On a l'hélitroyage pour ça, répliqua simplement Dohko.

Mü, qui se trouvait alors tout près d'Aiolia, disparut en une seule seconde avant de réapparaître près de Shun qui s'était agenouillé aux côtés des Chevaliers blessés. Aiolia ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, un mauvais pressentiment lui triturant les entrailles. Cette voix dans sa tête, la même que celle qui l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait descendre, qu'un grand danger guettait ses amis au sol. Mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct et s'il commençait à s'écouter chaque fois qu'il craignait pour la vie de Shun, autant qu'il l'enferme immédiatement pour que rien ne lui arrive ça irait plus vite.

Dohko sauta de la vingtaine de mettre de haut et atterrit dans le sable avec une facilité déconcertante avant de courir vers ses amis. Au même moment, la voix de Mü leur parvint à tous :

- Faut faire vite! Milo est gravement blessé et les deux sont totalement déshydratés! Des humains normaux seraient morts depuis longtemps.

- C'est pour ça qu'on envoie des Chevaliers en mission dangereuse et non des humains normaux. Saga?

- Ouais!

- On prend Camus dans notre hélico, dis-le au pilote, s'il suffit de le réhydrater on peut s'en occuper. Milo ira dans celui de Mü.

Alors que la Balance s'accroupissait près du Bélier et des deux blessés, la voix de son compagnon près de lui murmura :

- C'est grave pour Milo, je ne sais pas s'il tiendra les deux heures de vol.

Mais bien évidemment, tout le monde l'entendit à cause des oreillettes. Le cœur d'Aiolia se serra alors qu'Aioros posait doucement sa main sur son bras. Le Lion sentit son inquiétude grandir alors que cette voix dans sa tête lui criait maintenant de descendre, de descendre vite ! Que le danger était là, que s'il n'agissait pas maintenant il serait trop tard.

- Et bah il faudra bien qu'il tienne, répliqua Dohko à Mü avec force de caractère, c'est pour ça que t'es là. Descendez l'hélitroyage!

Les hélicoptères où se trouvait Saga et Aphrodite et celui où se trouvait Aiolia et Aioros descendirent en même temps un peu plus bas vers les dunes de sable. Puis un treillis se mit en route en faisant doucement descendre une corde solide au bout de laquelle pendait un matériel qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ceux que portaient les alpinistes.

- Shun! reprit la voix de Dohko avec toujours cette même autorité. Amènes ça ici.

Le garçon obéit et s'empara de l'hélitroyage de l'hélicoptère de Saga et Aphrodite. Mais alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas pour l'enrouler autour du corps de Camus pour qu'il soit hissé, il se figea. La tension dans le corps d'Aiolia se fit plus forte encore au point que touts ses muscles se crispèrent à lui en faire mal.

- Shun qu'est-ce que tu fous? s'énerva Dohko alors que les hélices soulevaient autour d'eux des volutes de sable.

- Tu n'as pas sentit ça? répliqua le garçon en regardant le sol autour de lui.

- Sentit quoi? Ramène le treillis tout de suite!

- Y'a quelques chose sous le sable.

- Le treillis Shun!

A présent, la douleur était tellement insoutenable pour Aiolia qu'il en poussa un grognement et la voix dans sa tête criait à lui en donner la migraine. Il devait sauter, il fallait qu'il descende, il fallait qu'il soit près de Shun ! Au même moment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et plusieurs voix lui parvinrent dans son oreillette.

- Nom de Dieu c'est quoi ça?

- Je l'ai sentit aussi!

- Y'a vraiment quelque chose sous la sable!

- Shun!

La dernière qui retentit dans un cri de terreur, c'était la sienne. Aiolia sauta de l'hélicoptère mais c'était trop tard. Jaillissant du sol juste en face de Shun dans un cri de fureur, le Dieu Horus à tête de faucon se dressa de toute sa taille en soulevant des gerbes de sable autour de lui avec ses ailes bleues qui s'étendirent alors de toute leur envergure. Son bec acéré se pencha sur le garçon tétanisé devant lui et ses serres s'abattirent sur son corps, heureusement protégé par l'armure Divine. Projeté sous la force stupéfiante du Dieu Egyptiens, Shun s'envola dans les airs en passant tout prêt des hélices de l'hélicoptère, avant de retomber sur le sol en roulant sur plusieurs mètres puis de s'immobiliser, sans bouger. D'un seul mouvement, les pilotes des appareils reprirent instinctivement de l'altitude pour se protéger alors qu'à leur bord, les Chevaliers restant perdaient l'équilibre sous la surprise du mouvement. Seiya poussa un cri et chuta hors de l'appareil avant d'atterrir tête la première dans le sable, alors que Hyôga s'accrochait de justesse à la poignée et se retrouvait pendu dans le vide. Aioros sauta habilement au moment où l'hélicoptère se cabrait et atterrit brusquement au sol en perdant l'équilibre et s'étalant de tout son long. Saga s'accrochait lui aussi de justesse et fut le seul à rester solidement camper sur ses jambes alors qu'Aphrodite glissait hors de l'appareil et chutait au sol où il y atterrit sur les fesses.

Aiolia poussa un cri de rage après avoir atterrit près du Dieu. Il brandit le point, prêt à abattre sur Horus son terrible Rugissement du Lion porté à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais la Divinité Egyptienne fut plus rapide et envoya valser Aiolia d'un nouveau coup de poing qui n'entama heureusement pas son armure d'or. Projeté à des dizaines de mètres, Aiolia s'écrasa lourdement dans le sable dans un cri de douleur.

De son côté, Horus tournait sa tête de faucon vers Dohko et Mü qui s'étaient dressés devant les deux blessés pour les protéger. S'aidant de ses ailes à l'envergure impressionnante pour se donner plus de force encore, le Dieu s'élança sur eux en poussant de nouveau ce cri démoniaque.

- Protège-les! hurla Dohko alors qu'il s'élançait à l'encontre de la Divinité Egyptienne.

Mü obéit et fit apparaître son Mur de Cristal devant lui et Camus et Milo. Des centaines de dragons verts jaillirent alors de toute part au moment où le Chevalier de la Balance abattait son poing sur Horus. Celui-ci évita si facilement l'attaque que la puissance des Cent Dragons de Rozan fut comparable à une brise d'été. Mais, plutôt que de riposter sauvagement, le Dieu poussa un nouveau cri et prit son envol d'un battement d'aile. Dohko ne comprit son attention que trop tard.

Au moment où Saga s'apprêtait à sauter de l'hélicoptère pour prêter main forte à ses compagnons, la voix du Chevalier de la Balance lui parvenait depuis l'oreillette :

- Il attaque les hélicos empêchez-le!

Beaucoup trop tard. Saga réussit à repousser Horus en l'éloignant d'une magnifique Explosion Galactique que le Dieu évita de justesse avant de s'abattre sur le deuxième hélicoptère, abandonné par Aiolia Mü et Aioros. De son bec puissant, il attrapa les hélices qui se tordirent alors dans un grincement sinistre, les pilotes sautèrent à terre puis l'appareil tourna brutalement sur lui-même avant de heurter le sol dans un bruit semblable à une explosion.

Aiolia avait tout juste eu le temps de se redresser pour voir la scène, et son cœur cessa de battre en même temps qu'il poussait un cri de rage et de désespoir. L'hélicoptère venait de s'écraser exactement au même endroit où Shun avait atterrit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se redressa et se mit à courir dans sa direction, le corps parcourut de frisson de colère.

- Aiolia! criait Dohko dans l'oreillette.

Mais la Balance se figea au moment où il s'apprêtait très certainement à donner un ordre au Lion. Aphrodite, qui venait de se relever, suivit son regard et sentit son corps se raidir, pareil pour Seiya qui venait de se remettre sur ses jambes tout comme Aioros. Devant eux, c'était un ras de marré de soldats Egyptiens qui couraient vers eux en brandissant leur cosmos et leur cri de colère. Une centaine, peut-être deux. Mais, bien qu'Aiolia les vit, il ne s'arrêta pas. Devant lui, debout dos à lui sur la carcasse de l'hélicoptère qui venait de s'écraser, Horus brandissait de nouveau ses serres meurtrières en poussant un cri strident. Persuadé que Shun était en danger de mort sans défense face au Dieu, Aiolia brandit de nouveau son poing et lança enfin son Rugissement du Lion.

Et cette fois, il parvint à atteindre Horus de plein fouet. Touché dans le dos, en plein sur les ailes, le Dieu poussa un rugissement et s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs. Aiolia courut jusqu'à ce qui avait été la queue de l'appareil et découvrit Shun, couvert de sable, qui se débattait pour récupérer sa jambe droite coincée sous la carcasse métallique. Tout à fait conscient que les Egyptiens se rapprochaient rapidement d'eux, Aiolia croisa le regard paniqué et plein de gratitude du garçon.

- Dépêches-toi! hurla le Lion en tentant de soulever l'appareil brûlant. On est comme qui dirait dans la merde!

Shun, toujours au sol, cessa de se débattre et se retourna. Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il découvrait cette centaine de guerriers qui couraient vers eux comme un seul homme. Le Lion poussa un rugissement mais c'est à peine si l'appareil bougea. La fatigue, la chaleur et la peur l'avait dépouillé de sa force. Alors qu'il s'entêtait à tenter de soulever la carcasse, Shun se redressa comme il put et tendit ses paumes vers le sol, juste là où gisait la queue de l'appareil qui retenait sa jambe prisonnière.

- Pousses-toi! hurla le garçon.

Vivement, Aiolia obéit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que l'intonation dans la voix de Shun ne lui laissait pas le choix ou peut-être parce qu'il savait sans trop le savoir que le garçon avait la solution. Le cosmos d'Andromède explosa alors sous ses yeux et Aiolia en frissonna lorsque ce trop plein de puissance percuta son propre cosmos de plein fouet. Dans un cri, Shun balança sa Tornade Nébulaire et la carcasse métallique s'envola dans les airs sous les yeux ahuris du Lion. Vivement, Shun bondit sur ses jambes et rien dans sa force ne laissait comprendre qu'il venait de se faire écraser par un hélicoptère. Dans un cri d'effort, le garçon envoya sa chaîne sur l'appareil avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol et, dans un nouveau cri, fit un demi-tour sur lui-même.

Aiolia n'en revenait pas. Sous ses yeux, Shun venait de récupérer un hélicoptère dans les airs pour le faire tournoyer du bout de ses chaînes avant de l'envoyer avec force loin devant lui. C'est dans une gerbe de sable et un bruit de tonnerre que l'appareil vide s'écrasa de nouveau au sol en plein sur les soldats égyptiens qui couraient toujours vers eux. Horus, qui avait rejoint les lignes de ses guerriers, poussa un hurlement de colère. Et le Lion était bouche bée alors que des applaudissements et des sifflements d'admiration leur parvenaient de leurs compagnons.

- Très joli lancé, reconnut Aphrodite.

- Strike! hurla Seiya.

- Je voudrais pas vous presser mais si on ne se magne pas le tronc on va se faire torcher! leur rappela Dohko.

Debout l'un près de l'autre, essoufflés et couverts de sable, Shun et Aiolia regardèrent leurs ennemis approchés, tout en sachant pertinemment que l'affrontement était inévitable. Tout doucement, sans bouger, ils nouèrent leurs mains et entrelacèrent leurs doigts.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 **

- Empêchez Horus d'approcher les hélicos! hurla Dohko en se ruant en avant. Il faut vite hélitroyer les blesser!

L'ordre parvint jusqu'à Aiolia dans son oreillette mais il resta sourd à l'appel. Devant lui, hurlant de colère et ivre de sang, les Egyptiens continuaient de courir, appuyés par le cri de rage de leur Dieu. Pour la première fois de sa vie de Chevalier, le Lion se voyait torturé par beaucoup trop de contradiction. D'un côté il lui fallait se battre pour l'honneur de sa Déesse, il était de son devoir d'obéir à un ordre direct lancé à l'instant par le Chevalier de la Balance, d'un autre côté il y avait cette envie d'épater Shun, que cet enfant soit abasourdi par sa force comme lui l'avait été lors de sa performance avec l'hélicoptère. Et puis, entre tout ça, il y avait la peur, la frayeur qui secouait son corps de voir courir vers eux une telle armée alors que près de lui il y avait Shun, que dans sa main il y avait la sienne, sûre et ferme. Imperceptiblement, l'idée de s'enfuir avec lui pour le protéger, pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé, commença à se frayer un chemin dans sa tête. Mais encore une fois, il y avait cette contradiction et son devoir qui lui intimait l'ordre de rester et de se battre. Alors, tiraillé entre tout ça, Aiolia restait debout, droit sur ses jambes, serrant plus fort la petite main dans la sienne.

C'est ici, au milieu du désert, enchaîné par son devoir de Chevalier qu'Aiolia comprit ce qu'Ikki avait enduré toutes ces années, et le fait qu'il ait finit par craquer. Son devoir à lui aussi lui ordonnait de protéger Athéna mais aussi, au fond de lui, son petit frère à l'apparence si fragile. Alors le Phénix, partagé entre tout ça et sa situation de frère aîné, n'avait pu que regarder Shun sans pouvoir le toucher, sans pouvoir rien faire. Et le Lion comprenait comme cela avait dû être dur, Ikki n'était pas à blâmer car dans l'histoire, il avait été une victime tout comme lui aujourd'hui. Victime de Shun et de son visage d'enfant, de son corps à l'apparence si délicate et faible alors que son cœur et son cosmos cachait une force très certainement plus grande encore que la sienne. Si Aiolia en voulait à Ikki ? Non, pas une seule seconde.

Soudain, la voix de Dohko rugit de nouveau dans son oreille et le sortit de ses pensées :

- Aioros occupes-toi de protéger les hélicos avec Hyôga et Saga, Mü et Aphrodite occupez-vous des blessés et Seiya, avec moi on rentre dans le tas!

Le cri de joie que le Chevalier Pégase poussa se répercuta dans tout le désert, surpassant celui des égyptiens qui continuaient de courir vers eux. Aiolia se retourna brièvement, le temps de voir s'envoler son frère et s'approcher Dohko et Seiya à vive allure. Puis il tourna son visage vers Shun. Celui-ci avait plongé son regard de jade dans le sien et le fixait son fléchir, tant de force et de détermination qu'Aiolia en frissonna. Des secondes qui parurent une éternité, le Chevalier d'Or avait envie de dire quelque chose, un truc, n'importe quoi mais aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres et tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire c'est de serrer plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Shun ouvrit alors la bouche à sa place et dit tout bas :

- Lances-moi ...

- Quoi? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le Lion en arquant un sourcil, étonné.

Shun saisit sa main entre les siennes en la serrant encore plus fort et son visage se ferma, grave et décidé, puis son ordre claqua de nouveau :

- Lances-moi!

Et Aiolia obéit, incapable de résister à cette voix ferme et assurée qui faisait passer Sion pour un garçon timide. Sans réfléchir, le Chevalier d'Or agrippa les mains de Shun dans les siennes et, dans un grognement, fit un tour complet sur lui-même en le tirant avec force avant de le lancer, comme il venait de le lui ordonner. Le Chevalier Divin s'éleva dans les airs et se propulsa d'avantage en s'aidant de sa Tornade Nébulaire. Là, il intercepta le Dieu Horus alors que celui-ci se dirigeait de nouveau vers les hélicoptères qui faisaient du surplace au-dessus de Mü et des deux blessés.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Aiolia était incapable de détourner son regard alors que la Divinité égyptienne perdait brusquement de l'altitude, se débattant contre Shun qui s'agrippait à lui. Au même moment, Dohko parvint près du Lion qui en sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu branles réagis! lui cria-t-il.

Puis il brandit le poing et envoya ses Cent Dragons de Rozan sur l'armée ennemie qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance. En guise de réponse, alors que l'attaque du Chevalier de la Balance fauchait quelques guerriers égyptiens, un condensé de cosmos en fureur se projeta sur eux et ils les évitèrent de justesse. Aiolia et Dohko bondirent chacun sur un côté différent et Seiya s'éleva dans les airs avant de répliquer avec ses Météores de Pégase. Mais les quelques guerriers préalablement touchés et envoyé dans le décor par Dohko peut de temps avant venait de se redresser et de repartir à la charge, comme si l'attaque n'avait eu aucune effet.

Toujours dans les airs, accrochés au Dieu Horus par sa chaîne, Shun évita soigneusement une serre qui s'abattait vicieusement sur lui pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise et fronça les sourcils. Sans même qu'il n'ait à lui en donner l'ordre direct, sa chaîne défensive s'éleva et se mit à entourer le Dieu égyptien, immobilisant ses ailes. Ainsi emprisonné, Horus chuta au sol en poussant un cri de rage, entraînant Shun avec lui. Ils percutèrent le sol, soulevant des volutes de sable et le Chevalier Divin roula loin du Dieu, emporté par la force de l'impact et s'immobilisa, sonné. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières en poussant un gémissement il y avait tant de bruit autour de lui, tant de cri poussé par l'armée ennemie et par ses compagnons dans son oreillette que Shun en perdit la tête. Où avait-il atterrit ? S'était-il malencontreusement rapproché de ses compagnons ou bien au contraire avait-il réussit à éloigner Horus d'eux ? Il secoua la tête en tentant de remettre ses idées en place et se sentit soudainement tiré vers l'avant. Se débattant contre les chaînes qui le saucissonnaient toujours, le Dieu s'était redressé de toute sa taille en dardant sur Shun un regard noir de rage. Et puis soudain, ses chaînes lâchèrent leur proie et revinrent automatiquement vers lui alors qu'Horus déployait ses ailes en poussant un cri strident qui fit monter la frayeur dans tout son corps. Le Chevalier Divin était désormais à la merci du Dieu égyptien, toujours allongé à ses pieds, sentant déjà le bec et les serres meurtrières lui déchirer la chaire. Mais alors que la Divinité brandissait belle et bien ses armes mortelles sur lui, un éclair doré déchira le ciel brûlant d'Egypte et déversa sur Horus une pluie de Météores aussi brillant que le soleil. Shun roula sur lui-même pour en éviter quelques uns alors que le Dieu en colère reprenait son envol, légèrement sonné par les quelques coups qu'il venait d'encaisser. Aioros se mit alors à sa poursuite, tout cosmos allumé, et engagea un combat avec Horus.

Une énorme explosion fit trembler le sable et Shun tourna la tête. Le Rugissement du Lion et les Cent Dragons de Rozan combinés venaient d'éclater dans l'armée ennemie, provoquant des gerbes de sable, de flamme et de sang. Près d'une dizaine de guerriers égyptiens venaient de tomber, enfin, alors que Seiya continuait d'attaquer avec ses Météores un peu plus loin. Pour l'instant, ils parvenaient encore à repousser l'armée ennemie alors que l'un des hélicoptères avait déjà commencé l'hélitroyage. Postés au sol, Aphrodite et Saga tentaient de venir en aide à Aioros qui devait, à lui seul, empêcher Horus d'approcher. Shun se redressa, tremblant et haletant. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais, les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux. Devant lui, le Rugissement du Lion raisonna à nouveau.

Aiolia continuait de se battre, sans relâche, avec force et courage. Shun fronça les sourcils. S'il s'était joint à l'équipe c'était pour lui, pour lui prouver, lui montrer ce qu'il valait ! Ça n'était certainement pas en restant là qu'il y parviendrait. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Shun s'élança en avant, piétinant difficilement dans le sable.

De son côté le Chevalier du Lion recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait l'impression que plus les guerriers tombaient, plus ils étaient nombreux à se relever. Fronçant les sourcils, il arma de nouveau son point lorsque la voix de Dohko lui parvint dans son oreillette :

- Aiolia protège ta droite!

Le Chevalier d'Or jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans cette direction et constata que les ennemis avaient repéré cette ouverture et tentaient une percée de ce côté. L'ennui c'est que s'il protégeait sa droite, il allait dévoiler sa gauche et du coup affaiblir la droite de Dohko et provoqué un dégagement au milieu, ce qui était nettement plus dangereux.

- Ta droite bordel! hurla de nouveau le Chevalier de la Balance.

- Lâches-moi le tronc putain! rétorqua vivement Aiolia.

- On recule!

- Quoi! répliqua Seiya avec force. Je recule pas mois!

- Ecoutes et fermes ta mouille, on recule!

Aiolia obéit et battit en retraite en courant, très vite talonné par Dohko et un Seiya qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'était pas un trouillard et qu'il ne reculait jamais. Mais tout en les suivant, bien sûr. Le Lion identifia Shun qui courait vers eux et ressentit à la fois un immense soulagement de le voir sain et sauf mais aussi une grande peur de le voir se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup.

- Demi-tour! lui cria-t-il alors en faisant de grands gestes du bras. Pas par là!

Mais Shun continuait de courir vers lui et à voir la détermination dans son regard, le Chevalier d'Or avait comme l'impression qu'il préparait quelque chose. Lorsque le garçon parvint à leur hauteur il s'arrêta brusquement en soulevant des volutes de sable et répéta :

- Pas par là je t'ai di qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Derrière moi! se contenta de lui dire Shun.

Aiolia s'apprêtait à répliquer mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, la Chaîne Nébulaire recouvrait le sable à ses pieds et autour de lui sur plusieurs mètres. Mais le Chevalier d'Or n'écoutait que sa rage, sa peur et son instinct de combattre pour faire attention à ce détail et attrapa le bras du garçon.

- On n'a pas le temps viens!

Mais Seiya s'opposa à lui en lui faisant lâcher prise et le regarda, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui dire :

- Moi pour ça je lui fais confiance.

Le Chevalier du Lion le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes encore avant de tourner son regard vers Shun. Concentré, les sourcils froncés et les yeux déterminés, Aiolia sut alors que oui, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ses yeux bleus suivirent alors la progression de la chaîne. Encore quelques mètres avant que les guerriers égyptiens ne franchissent cette protection qui paraissait tellement faible, tellement minime face à la puissance qu'ils dégageaient que Dohko, s'étant arrêté derrière Aiolia, ne put s'empêcher de murmure :

- On va s'en prendre plein la gueule ...

Son homologue du Lion commençait à se dire qu'il avait sans doute raison lorsque la première slave de guerriers franchit la mince barrière de chaîne. D'abord, le cosmos qu'Aiolia ressentit était nettement différent de celui qui l'avait secoué lorsque Shun s'était débarrassé de l'hélicoptère. Cette fois, l'aura était chaude et profonde, vous enveloppant comme une couverture ouatée en coton, sans aucune violence, sans aucune colère, juste une douce chaleur apaisante qu'Aiolia était persuadé d'avoir déjà ressentit, mais chez Athéna. Ensuite, des crépitements et des frissons dans son corps, comme s'il était parcouru d'électricité statique mais, le Chevalier d'Or savait que cela ne pouvait provenir que du cosmos de Shun qui s'élevait doucement de son corps, rose et brillant sous ce soleil sans pitié d'Egypte. Et puis ces éclairs qui jaillirent d'un même éclat de sa chaîne alors que les guerriers avaient franchi l'ultime limite, une lumière aveuglante qui obligea le Lion à se protéger de sa main en guise de visière et à reculer de quelques pas. Devant lui, une centaine d'hommes étaient paralysés sur place, le corps parcourut de dizaine de milliers de volts et criaient de douleur. Aiolia vira alors son regard sur Shun et son cœur se serra en voyant son visage d'ordinaire si doux crispé de douleur.

En quelques instants, plus de la moitié des guerriers égyptiens étaient à terre, se tordant en gémissant de douleur et les éclairs cessèrent. Dans le même temps, Shun s'écroula au sol dans un soupir retenu de justesse par Seiya.

- Et maintenant on file, lança celui-ci en soutenant son ami.

Aiolia jeta un dernier regard aux égyptiens restant à terre, gémissant et grognant de douleur. Avec tout ça, Shun ne les avait même pas tués, il n'avait fait que les retarder. Un horrible cri de rage retentit, obligeant les quatre Chevaliers à s'arrêter et relever les yeux. Violemment projeté par Horus, Aioros percuta la queue de l'hélicoptère dans lequel Hyôga aidait encore à l'hélitroyage de Camus. L'hélice de l'appareil se brisant sous l'impact, il commença à faire des tours de lui-même en emmenant le pauvre Chevalier du Verseau, toujours inconscient, virevolté dans les airs. Au dernier moment, le Cygne parvint à s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber mais se retrouva lui aussi balloté dans tous les sens.

- Bordel de merde! s'écria Dohko avant de se ruer en avant.

Aiolia s'élança à sa suite sans quitter l'endroit des yeux le point d'impact de son grand frère qui ne s'était toujours par remit sur ses jambes. Shun se dégagea du soutien de Seiya et touts deux se mirent également à courir en criant :

- Hyôga!

Emporté par la force de rotation de l'appareil et le poids de Camus, le treillis se détacha. Hyôga poussa un cri de panique en tentant de l'attraper d'une main, toujours suspendu dans les airs. Mais la chaîne de Shun fut la plus forte et rattrapa le Chevalier du Verseau avant qu'il ne percute le sol et, dans un nouveau cri de colère, Horus s'attaqua à l'hélicoptère. Hyôga sauta de l'appareil, emportant avec lui le pilote et le copilote, avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans le sable, emporté par le poids d'Horus. D'une seule attaque combinée, Aiolia et Dohko envoyèrent leur Rugissement du Lion et les Cent Dragons de Rozan qui firent exploser l'hélicoptère et projetèrent la Divinité Egyptienne haut dans les airs. Mais aussitôt celui-ci eut-il stabilisé son vol qu'il replongea vers eux en brandissant ses serres meurtrières.

- Quel chiant il veut pas crever! s'écria Dohko avant de plonger pour éviter l'attaque.

Aiolia plongea également sur le côté et sentit l'une des mains griffues d'Horus percuter le dos de son armure sans qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Heureusement que son armure d'or était là. Le Dieu égyptien se rua alors vers le dernier hélicoptère encore en vie, défendu bec et ongle par Saga. Celui-ci repoussa de nouveau l'attaque en envoyant son Explosion Galactique dans un cri de rage et de concentration, qui s'éteignit sans atteindre sa cible, enfin du moins celle qu'il ne visait pas. Aphrodite, resté au sol sous l'appareil, fut projeté dans le sable en recevant une bonne partie de l'attaque lancée par le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

- Vises abruti! s'écria le Poisson en se redressant alors que Saga lui adressait un sourire désolé.

Camus, déposé au sol près de Mü par les soins de Shun, n'avait même pas daigné se réveiller mais n'avait apparemment reçu aucun coup supplémentaire. Horus décrit un grand cercle dans le ciel et descendit en chute libre droit sur eux. Le Bélier protégea ses amis par son Mur de Cristal qui tint bon mais le choc du Dieu qui s'y heurtait projeta Mü au sol. Shun jaillit alors et éloigna Horus d'un coup de Tornade Nébulaire, tout en pensant lui aussi qu'effectivement ce Dieu était increvable.

- Un coup de main s'il vous plait! s'écria Seiya en repoussant un guerrier ennemi d'un coup de poing. Sont coriaces les bougres!

Aiolia et Dohko se ruèrent pour lui prêter main forte ainsi que Hyôga, Shun resta près de Mü qui protégeait encore les blessés des attaques répétées du Dieu égyptien, Saga et Aphrodite ne bougèrent pas aillant pour ordre de protéger l'hélicoptère et Aioros ne bougea pas du sol, apparemment inconscient.

Alors que ses amis engageaient un combat immanquablement inégal, Shun aida Mü à se remettre debout alors qu'Horus tentait une nouvelle descente sur eux. Le Mur de Cristal jaillit et le repoussa une seconde fois, c'est alors que Shun se figea. Sous ses pieds, le sable venait de nouveau de frémir, comme lorsqu'il avait sentit Horus la première fois, avant que celui-ci ne jaillisse du sol. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa, un nouveau Dieu égyptien sortit du sable à quelques pas de lui, le déstabilisant et il chuta en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. C'était un homme à la tête de chacal et aux yeux d'un jaune luisant qui le fixait sans ciller. Et Shun sut, en croisant ce regard, que le Dieu Anubis - car c'était bien lui - ne leur voulait aucun mal.

Mais derrière lui, Mü ne semblait pas penser pareil et brandissait déjà son poing vers le Dieu égyptien des morts en poussant un rugissement, prenant très au sérieux son rôle de nounou envers les deux blessés toujours inconscients. C'est alors que Shun se redressa et l'empêcha de justesse de frapper Anubis.

- Non!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? s'écria Mü en le repoussant violemment.

Mais Shun se jeta de nouveau sur son poing serré et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces.

- Non arrêtes! cria-t-il de nouveau.

Resté dans l'hélicoptère, Saga repoussa une nouvelle attaque d'Horus qui poussa un cri agacé, alors qu'Aphrodite n'avait rien perdu de la soudaine apparition du nouveau Dieu égyptien. Mais que fabriquait Shun ? Dans un soupir, le Chevalier des Poissons murmura :

- On va tous crever ... les gars y'a Anubis qui vient de faire son entrée.

Dohko se retourna en poussant un juron et constata que, effectivement, le Dieu des Morts était parmi eux. Seiya envoya un nouveau guerrier au tapis avant de se ruer vers un autre et Aiolia chercha la Divinité du regard, appuyé par Hyôga. Elle était là-bas, tout près de Shun et Mü qui semblaient être en train de se chamailler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent? s'écria Dohko en repoussant un égyptien d'un seul coup de poing sans même avoir daigné le regarder.

De son côté, Shun avait réussit à repousser Mü qui le regardait maintenant, les sourcils froncés et le corps tremblant. La chaleur, la peur et la colère mettait tout le monde à cran. Le Chevalier Divin se tourna alors vers Anubis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et se contentait de les regarder intensément. Puis soudain, il ouvrit sa gueule et la releva vers le ciel pour pousser un hurlement venu tout droit des limbes qui raisonna à leurs oreilles comme un chant funeste. Shun recula d'un pas en se demandant s'il avait bien fait mais, soudain tomba sur le désert un silence de mort. Tous les guerriers égyptiens s'étaient tus, le visage tourné vers Anubis, même l'un d'eux que Seiya tenait fermement par le col de la chemise, et menaçait du poing, avait levé les mains en signe de reddition.

Dans un grand bruit, Horus se posa sur le sable et poussa un cri de colère en ouvrant son bec vers Anubis. Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder sans bouger, l'air serein. Le regard vert de Shun allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre, apparemment il y avait des tensions au sein même du groupe des Dieux égyptiens. Les deux Divinités se firent face avant qu'Horus ne prenne la parole d'une voix grave et caverneuse :

- Tu viens t'opposer à moi même ici, mon frère?

Imperceptiblement, Anubis sourit. De leur côté, Aiolia, Dohko, Hyôga et Seiya ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de ce qu'il se passait mais, surtout du point de vu du Lion, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est Shun qui se retrouvait face à deux Dieux égyptiens qui n'avaient pas très l'air sympathique. Ils se ruèrent donc tous vers eux en brandissant le point, le regard hostile, mais Shun se précipita à leur rencontre en levant les mains, une lueur suppliante dans le regard.

- Non! déclara-t-il vivement. Attendez ...

- Quoi! s'écria Dohko sans quitter Anubis des yeux.

Aiolia se tourna vers Seiya qui n'avait pas bougé. Lui qui était plutôt du genre têtu à se jeter dans la bagarre sans réfléchir, il était en fait très obéissant et très confiant envers Shun qui semblait être l'incarnation de la sagesse et de la voix à écouter en cas de coup dur et d'absence du Chevalier du Dragon. Un regard confiant et appuyé de Hyôga termina de le convaincre et il ne dit rien, se contentant d'abaisser son poing en fixant Shun dans les yeux. Effectivement, il semblait sûr de lui.

- Mais ...! commença Dohko.

Comme aucun des ses compagnons, et ni même Aphrodite ou Saga ne semblaient être de son côté, il se tut et attendit. Les Dieux égyptiens se faisaient toujours face alors qu'un silence oppressant et assourdissant après le bruit de la bataille accompagnait leur échange. Se fut Anubis qui prit la parole en réponse à la boutade de celui qui se disait son frère :

- C'est Isis elle-même qui m'envoie, tu dois rappeler les Medjaïs et cesser l'attaque.

Lourd silence durant lequel on entendait presque Horus bouillir de l'intérieur. Spectateurs silencieux, les Chevaliers d'Athéna ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux sauf Mü, qui s'était de nouveau penché vers Milo pour reprendre ses soins où ils les avaient laissés.

- Elle t'a demandé de venir jusqu'ici pour m'humilier devant nos ennemis! s'écria Horus en étirant furieusement ses ailes immenses.

- Quels ennemis? demanda calmement Anubis sans broncher. Je ne vois pas d'ennemis, seulement des hommes venus secourir leur frère. Le piège que tu leur as tendu n'est pas digne d'un Dieu mon frère, tu dois les laisser partir.

- Quoi? Ils sont fichus, mon armée va les anéantir!

Et là, Anubis sourit. Sur le visage d'un chacal, ce sourire avait quelque chose d'effrayant, très effrayant. Shun frémit et, instinctivement, saisit la main d'Aiolia tout près de la sienne. Immobile juste à côté d'eux, Hyôga regarda le Lion entrelacer leurs doigts et tourner un regard brillant vers lui. Les deux hommes se lorgnèrent du regard alors que devant eux, c'était certainement leur vie qui se jouait, et le Cygne sentit la colère monter en lui lorsqu'Aiolia lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur avant de détourner le regard, sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Hyôga baissa alors ses yeux bleus clairs vers Shun qui n'avait rien remarqué de leur bref échange et le fixa longuement. Son ami se serait-il d'avantage éloigné de lui, encore plus que ce qu'il croyait ? La voix d'Anubis le sortit de ses pensées :

- Ton armée? Regarde-la ton armée.

Horus se retourna d'un vif mouvement d'épaule et se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Derrière les cinq Chevaliers qui écoutaient attentivement, derrière l'hélicoptère protégé par deux autres Chevaliers qui écoutaient avec tout autant d'attention, ce qu'il restait de ses hommes le regardaient. Plus de la moitié était tombé, immobile dans le sable et semblait ne pas vouloir se relever. Que s'était-il passé ? Les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient-ils vraiment fait ça ? Lui-même avait-il été tellement aveuglé par sa rage pour délaisser ses hommes et les laisser se faire submerger par ... cinq Chevaliers ennemis ? Les incapables ! Ses yeux se teintèrent de rage et il serra les poings avant de pousser un cri de rage. Puis il se tourna vers son frère et lança :

- Et bien quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu attends vas-y ris! Moques-toi de moi autant que tu le veux!

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça? répliqua doucement Anubis. J'ai choisi de ne pas prendre part à cette guerre, ce que tu fais de tes Medjaïs ne me regarde pas. Seulement Isis, elle, a décidé de te chaperonner.

La rage d'Horus était telle qu'elle ressortait par chacun de ses pores de peau et faisait vibrer son cosmos de noirceur. Jamais Shun n'avait sentit d'aura aussi maléfique et malveillante, même celle d'Hadès semblait accueillante à côté.

- Elle te demande de cesser et de rentrer immédiatement, termina Anubis sans même trembler.

Apparemment, des disparités existaient dans leur rang et non des moindres, des conflits qui allaient même jusqu'à éloigner Anubis de son frère. Peut-être les égyptiens n'étaient pas encore prêts pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde à la place des grecs.

- Et si je refuse? demanda Horus d'une voix vibrante de rage.

- Oui enfin quand je dis qu'Isis veut que tu reviennes, je parle aussi de notre père, reprit Anubis avec plus de calme qu'un paresseux en hibernation, après si tu veux que tes Medjaïs soient décimés avant l'attaque ça ne regarde que toi bien sûr mais, ça m'étonnerait qu'Osiris soit d'accord.

Les deux frères se fixèrent de longues minutes et une tension palpable fit même frissonner les Chevaliers d'Athéna qui assistaient bien malgré eux à une chamaillerie familiale. Et soudain, Horus se retourna et poussa un cri abominable qui fit grimacer Shun et le força à fermer les yeux. Puis plus rien. Dohko se retourna alors et resta figé de stupeur. Là où se tenait normalement l'armée d'Horus, il ne restait qu'une vaste étendue de sable déserte et silencieuse. Plus un seul soldat, plus un seul guerrier. Rien, ni personne.

- Bah merde alors...

Les autres se retournèrent à leur tour et restèrent eux aussi sur le cul.

- Hey les gars! les appela Mü avec force. Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais ça urge là!

Lorsqu'ils firent volteface, les Chevaliers restèrent estomaqués. Horus et Anubis avaient eux aussi disparus, sans un bruit, sans laisser de trace, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais mi les pieds dans le sable.

- Les gars! cria Mü avec colère. Magnez-vous le fion bordel!

Dohko fut le premier à réagir et accouru aider le Bélier alors qu'Aphrodite déclarait dans son oreillette :

- Bah ils sont passés où les deux affreux?

- Arrêtes de te dorer la pilule toi là-bas et viens plutôt nous aider, répliqua Dohko avec véhémence, ça va Aioros?

- Ça va ça va, répondit celui-ci en titubant vers le Chevalier de la Balance.

- Et moi je fais quoi, je reste là-haut? demanda Saga avec force.

- T'aideras à hélitroyer et après tu laisseras ta place à Mü, répondit Dohko en faisant signe à l'hélicoptère d'avancer.

- Bravo Saga au fait, dit doucement Mü sans lever les yeux de Camus qu'il était en train de préparer pour l'hélitroyage, grâce à toi on a gardé un hélico.

- C'est vrai ça bravo, l'appuya Dohko en attrapant le treillis qui venait de descendre d'un seul bon.

- Oui bon ça va, répliqué le Chevalier des Gémeaux apparemment gêné, j'ai pas besoin d'être félicité comme un bébé.

- Tu veux un bisou mon chou? demanda Aphrodite d'une voix amusée.

Quelques rires raisonnèrent dans les oreillettes et soudain, Shun se sentit bien trop faible pour rester debout et s'agenouilla dans un gémissement. Très vite, Aiolia le soutint et s'accroupit près de lui, le visage inquiet. Hyôga fit de même alors que Seiya soulevait un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son compagnon si fort perdre l'usage de ses jambes.

- T'en as encore trop fait, dit-il simplement dans un sourire, qui est-ce que tu voulais épater?

- Et si tu la fermais Seiya? répliqua doucement Hyôga en fronçant les sourcils de colère.

- Shun ça va? demanda doucement Aiolia en se penchant vers son visage.

Le garçon était essoufflé et avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, tout son corps tremblait et suait. Ses cheveux collés à son visage et ses joues rougies sous l'effort l'avait rendu encore plus mignon. Le Lion secoua la tête sous cette pensée fugace et s'assit dans le sable près de Shun.

- C'est à cause de l'attaque de tout à l'heure? demanda-t-il doucement alors que Hyôga le fixait intensément.

- C'est pas une attaque, répondit Shun en fermant les yeux, c'est un système de défense instinctif de ma chaîne, sitôt qu'un de mes ennemis la touche elle envoie un courant de dix mille volts.

- L'ennui c'est que les dix mille volts, ça le traverse aussi, compléta Hyôga lorsque son compagnon fut incapable d'aller plus loin.

Jugeant inutile d'insister, Aiolia passa son bras autour des épaules de Shun pour que celui-ci puisse s'appuyer sur lui, tout en jetant un regard condescendant et légèrement hostile à Hyôga. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et redressa son regard vers Seiya lorsqu'il déclara :

- Bon c'est bien joli tout ça mais avec un seul hélico, on fait comment pour rentrer?

Tous levèrent les yeux vers l'hélicoptère qui était en train d'hélitroyer Camus. Le Chevalier du Verseau se retrouvait dans les airs pour la seconde fois mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, car il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés.

- Et bien avec une capacité de trois passagers, répondit Dohko les yeux levés au ciel, Mü va faire le premier voyage avec les deux blessés et on s'arrangera pour les autres.

- Les autres? Quels autres! s'écria Seiya avec force. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on attende ici que l'hélico revienne!

- Si t'as une autre solution j'suis preneur.

- Mü ne peut pas nous téléporter?

- Vous êtes trop nombreux, répondit le Bélier en terminant le bandage rapide dont il avait affublé Milo, et il faut que je garde mes forces si je veux soigner correctement celui-là!

Il sortit alors une seringue d'une trousse de soin apportée avec lui, tapota le tube avec son index, retira le capuchon et piqua Milo au bras. Seiya eut un frisson et ferma les yeux.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que les poivrons, déclara-t-il fermement, c'est les piqures.

- Allez pas de panique, lança alors Dohko en rattrapant le treillis que Saga lui renvoyait, je reste ici aussi et puis, ça va leur prendre deux heures de vol pour arriver là-bas et deux heures pour revenir vers nous, en supposant qu'ils feront appels à d'autres hélicos parce qu'on est douze, on va rester ici cinq heures minimum.

- Ah ouais? Et si les égyptiens attaquent de nouveau hein? Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais on était à deux doigts de se prendre une fesséelà!

- T'as pas dû bien suivre mais apparemment les Dieux sont pas tout à fait d'accord sur la façon dont il faut s'y prendre, m'est d'avis qu'ils nous ficheront la paix.

- Excuses-moi si j'suis pas de ton avis, grand gourou! Nos Dieux changent d'avis comme de chemise et j'suis prêt à parier que pour ceux-là c'est pareil!

- Bah faudra faire avec, le plus urgent c'est d'évacuer Camus et Milo et d'économiser nos rations d'eau et de nourriture. Heureusement que Saori croyait qu'on allait faire un pique-nique sans cela moi j'aurais rien emporté.

Seiya poussa un grand soupir et leva les yeux au ciel alors que le Scorpion s'envolait dans les airs vers l'hélicoptère. Saga le réceptionna sans problème et était en train de retirer le harnachement et d'attacher son compagnon blessé, pendant que Mü rangeait ses affaires dans sa petite trousse. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux sauta dans le sable avec légèreté pendant que son homologue du Bélier se téléportait à bord de l'appareil. Immédiatement, il s'installa près de Milo et adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses compagnons restés au sol avant que l'hélicoptère ne s'éloigne.

Dohko regarda alors ses Chevaliers restés avec lui et se força à sourire.

- La chaleur et le soleil, c'est mauvais pour mon teint, lança Aphrodite en relevant sa cape au-dessus de sa tête.

- J'ai mal au crâne, se plaignit Aioros en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

- Pas étonnant tu t'es pris un hélico dans la poire, lui répliqua Saga dans un rire.

- Toi c'est autre chose que tu vas te prendre dans la poire tu vas voir! s'écria Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hyôga j'ai chaud, tu peux pas nous mettre un petit coup de cosmos? demanda doucement Shun en souriant.

- Ah non ça va pas commencer! lui répliqua le Cygne avec vivacité.

- Cinq heures! s'écria Seiya en s'asseyant. Et je vais glander quoi tout ce temps moi?

Dohko soupira et se frotta les paupières. Coincé ici tout ce temps avec eux, il y avait mieux comme vacance. Fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches, il lança alors :

- Et bah t'as qu'à faire des pâtés de sable.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

- Qui veut cracher?

- Personne ne veut cracher dans ton pâté, Seiya.

- Ouais mais le sable s'il n'est pas mouillé, il tient pas.

Accroupi au sol dans ce désert brûlant, le Chevalier Pégase tapota une motte de sable qui s'effrita. Poussant un soupir de désespoir, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol, le visage levé vers le ciel.

- J'en peux plus! gémit-il mollement. Il fait chaud, j'ai soif et faim!

- Ta gueule.

Plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils étaient ici et cela commençait à se faire long, surtout pour certain, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi et le soleil tapait fort. Bien trop fort. Se servant des débris des hélicoptères, les huit Chevaliers perdus en plein désert du Sahara se fabriquèrent un abris de fortune pour se protéger du soleil, tout en utilisant leur cape comme tenture. Tout autour de ce campement improvisé, une garde triangulaire avait été instaurée par Dohko, devant et de chaque côté, ainsi qu'un roulement strict. Cette fois, relevant Aioros, Aiolia et Dohko, se sont Saga, Aphrodite et Seiya qui étaient postés tout autour. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux se tenait bien droit sur la gauche, le regard rivé sur l'horizon, Aphrodite était assit dans le sable à s'étaler de la crème solaire sur le visage sur leur droite et Seiya droit devant eux, avachit au sol, tentant vainement de faire un château de sable. Quant à Shun et Hyôga, ils avaient été dispensés par le Chevalier de la Balance car bien trop faibles et épuisés après la bataille qui les avait opposé aux Medjaïs. Le Chevalier d'Andromède parce qu'il avait prit plusieurs mauvais coups et avaient énormément épuisé son cosmos, son ami le Cygne parce qu'il supportait bien trop mal la chaleur.

Les deux premières heures les huit compagnons avaient tous tenus bons, fièrement vêtus de leurs amures brillantes, mais très vite la chaleur l'avait emporté. Le premier à avoir craqué fut Hyôga, il avait retiré son armure le corps couvert de sueur et s'était allongé sous la tente rapidement fabriquée par ses compagnons d'or, seulement vêtu du fin pantalon qu'ils portaient tous sous leurs armures. Le second avait été Shun, qui s'était lui aussi retrouvé torse nu allongé près de son ami à l'ombre, protégé du soleil. Et puis petit à petit, les autres avaient suivis, ne remettant leurs armures que lorsque venait leur tour de garde qui durait alors une heure.

Assit non loin de Shun et Hyôga, le torse doré luisant sous le soleil, Aiolia fixait les deux amis en grande discussion. Le garçon n'avait rien, aucune blessure, aucun coup visible sur son corps d'éphèbe et le Lion pouvait tout à loisir admirer son torse pâle, finement musclé, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Et il aimait ça, il aimait pouvoir observer sans se cacher cette courbe, cette magnifique petite courbe qui dessinait les hanches de Shun, cette courbe si douce et si chaude qu'il avait caressé pas plus tard que le matin même. Mais pourquoi le garçon ne le regardait-il pas ? Presque une heure qu'Aiolia était assit là, en plein soleil, fixant Shun sans retenu et lui ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Ou bien il feignait très bien de ne pas s'en apercevoir, et il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hyôga ! Une ombre au-dessus de lui le força à relever les yeux. Aioros lui adressa un petit sourire et s'assit près de son petit frère, vêtu également en tout et pour tout du fin pantalon.

Un petit silence brûlant s'installa avant que l'aîné ne prenne la parole :

- J'aimerais qu'on parle, juste un petit peu.

Aiolia ne répondit rien mais serra fort les poings. Devant lui, riant aux éclats, Shun et Hyôga tentaient par tous les moyens de s'affliger des chatouilles et le Cygne semblait avoir le dessus. Ayant renversé son compagnon sur le dos, il parcourait ces hanches si fines, cette courbe qui était à lui, de ses mains bien trop aventureuse à son goût. Le Lion était à deux doigts de se lever pour se ruer sur le Chevalier Divin et lui asséner un furieux coup de poing, mais Aioros choisit cet instant pour pauser une main sur son bras.

- Il faut que tu me pardonnes Aiolia, à moi et à Marine.

Le cadet fixa son grand frère en clignant des yeux, se demandant furtivement de quoi celui-ci pouvait être en train de lui parler avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

- Ah ... euh ... oui.

Court silence. Aioros arqua un sourcil, sceptique, alors qu'Aiolia tentait apparemment de s'intéresser à lui tout en jetant de brefs, rapides et nombreux coups d'œil devant lui. Le Sagittaire suivit son regard un instant et découvrit Shun et Hyôga en train de se passer leur bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer.

- Enfin je veux dire, reprit brusquement son petit frère en souriant, je comprends.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Vous êtes amoureux, qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Et puis j'ai été méchant avec Marine, je l'ai insulté, j'aurais pas dû. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

- Mais ... elle t'a fait du mal elle aussi. Elle s'est rendue compte, et elle me l'a dit, qu'elle t'avait aimé uniquement pour mon souvenir, parce que tu lui rappelais moi.

- Je sais, je l'ai deviné. Moi aussi je l'ai aimé pour ça, enfin presque. Tu venais de mourir, j'étais seul et elle était là, j'avais besoin de chaleur humaine et de la présence de quelqu'un.

Doucement, Aiolia essuya la sueur sur son front et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Shun et Hyôga. Les deux amis avaient fini de se tripoter - oui chatouiller bon, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place - et étaient à présent occupé à dessiner dans le sable en souriant. Pourquoi Hyôga ? Pourquoi ça n'était pas lui qui était près du garçon ?

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu avais grandis, lui dit doucement Aioros.

Aiolia se détourna des deux amis non loin d'eux et braqua son regard dans celui de son grand frère.

- Tu ne m'as pas vu grandir du tout, lança-t-il en souriant.

Finalement, c'était plus simple que ce qu'il avait cru, car après tout, il ne leur en voulait pas. Aioros et Marine s'aimaient, que pouvait-il contre ça ? Bien sûr que lui-même avait aimé la jeune femme, bien sûr qu'il n'oublierait pas les années qu'il avait passé avec elle, mais il avait le sentiment que ce qui le liait à Shun était plus profond, plus fort et plus passionnel encore. Il savait qu'il était amoureux, et ça le fit sourire.

- J'ai laissé un enfant et je retrouve un homme, se contenta de répliquer l'aîné, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

Le Lion sourit et Aioros lui rendit son sourire. Il était en train de se réconcilier avec son frère, ce grand frère qu'il avait perdu durant treize ans, et la seule personne à laquelle il pensait c'était Shun, assit non loin de lui qui souriait à Hyôga alors qu'il aurait du lui sourire à lui. Il poussa un soupir en fixant le garçon et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Alors, reprit Aioros en jetant un bref regard aux deux amis qui riaient de nouveau, excuses-moi de te dire ça mais si tu laisses Marine partir si vite c'est que tu vois quelqu'un non?

Aiolia tourna vivement son visage vers son frère et ouvrit la bouche en s'apprêtant à répliquer que non, qu'il était juste plus sage que ce qu'il laissait paraître au premier regard mais, la vérité, c'est qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Shun, et que ça le rendait heureux. Alors il sourit et baissa les yeux, gêné. Oserait-il en parler ? Surtout à son frère ? Mais à bien y penser, il n'en avait parlé à personne et son bonheur était tel qu'il avait envie de le partager. Alors c'est dans un immense sourire qu'il répondit :

- Oui ... enfin voir pas vraiment mais c'est en bonne voix.

Aioros sourit. Depuis le jour où son petit frère l'avait surpris dans les bras de Marine, il n'avait presque pas dormit. Il se sentait minable, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir trahit Aiolia, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait eu peur que son cadet lui en veuille, qu'il ne lui pardonne pas de lui avoir volé la femme dont il avait été amoureux, peur de perdre ce frère une seconde fois. Mais apparemment, Aiolia avait grandit, c'était un homme maintenant. Il fronça les sourcils alors que son petit frère braquait de nouveau son regard sur Shun et Hyôga. Ces deux-là avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu, tracer des lettres sur le dos de son compagnon qui devrait deviner de laquelle il s'agissait. Et à voir le regard brillant de jalousie et de rage qui illuminait le regard d'Aiolia, Aioros eut peur de comprendre.

De son côté, le cadet sentait le stress monter en flèche. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son attirance pour Shun à personne, certes Milo et Mü, qui étaient assez perspicace, avaient dû se rendre compte de quelque chose mais lorsqu'ils y faisaient allusion, c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il avait vaguement évoqué cette possibilité avec Sion, mais il se doutait que son Pope n'avait pas que ça à faire de s'occuper de ses histoires de cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait concrètement parler à quelqu'un de son attirance pour Shun, et cette personne n'était autre que son grand frère. Très oppressant mais aussi très excitant comme situation.

- Tu vois je ... je sens que ça pourrait très bien se passer entre lui et moi mais l'un comme l'autre on est encore incertain alors ...

- Lui? coupa Aioros les sourcils froncés. Tu veux dire que ... c'est un homme?

Aiolia poussa un rire, trop ivre de ce bonheur soudain pour décoder l'étrange regard de son grand frère. Shun, un homme ? Pas encore non. Ça n'avait rien de négatif bien sûr mais, il était bien trop pur et délicat pour être un homme.

- Non, c'est un garçon, répondit le Lion en se tournant alors vers Shun, mais tu sais ...

- Attends! Attends ..., le coupa de nouveau son aîné, tu veux dire que ... tu serais gay?

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Le Lion perdit progressivement son sourire. Devant lui, son grand frère venait de pousser un soupir mi-énervé mi-exaspéré avant de se frotter les paupières et de se triturer les mains, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds recouverts de sable. Aiolia avait peur de comprendre.

- Tu ne peux pas, dit alors doucement le Sagittaire, tu ne peux pas être gay!

Le Lion fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre ? Aioros n'était pas d'accord, n'acceptait pas son homosexualité, lui qui était le Chevalier le plus noble d'Athéna ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Ecoutes ... c'est de la faute à Mü et Milo tout ça, reprit doucement le grand frère, ils sont gays tous les deux et toi tu traînes toujours avec eux.

- Parce que tu me crois si influençable que ça?

C'était une blague ? Aiolia était heureux de ses sentiments, le fait qu'ils soient partagés par Shun ou non n'avait que peu d'importance, il les avait accepté et les partageait enfin avec quelqu'un et la première personne à qui il en parlait, la seule personne qu'il croyait capable d'accepter, venait de refuser en bloc ce qu'il était devenu ? Son propre grand frère ?

- Aiolia, ça n'est pas une question d'influence.

- C'est quoi alors?

- Ne t'énerve pas! Je dis juste que ... enfin Milo est un petit coureur qui ne s'intéresse qu'au sexe et n'attache que peu d'importance aux sentiments et tu le sais! Et puis Mü ... lui avec ce qu'il a vécu avec Saga je ne le trouve pas très nette non plus.

- Entre Milo et moi y'a une grande différence! On n'est pas pareil du tout!

- Bah maintenant que t'es pédé on dirait quand même des jumeaux.

Aiolia serra les poings, sentant la colère, rehaussée par la chaleur d'Egypte, faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines et trembler ses muscles crispés. Mais, avait-il seulement raison ? Il est vrai que Milo n'est, à première vue, pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable mais au fond c'était quelqu'un de très gentil qui ne faisait que chercher, encore et encore, à chaque conquête, celui ou celle qui le ferait changer. Et puis, en ce qui concerne Mü, oui peut-être qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Shaka à fumer des pétards mais il n'était pas méchant non plus ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire avec Saga ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer d'après ce qu'il savait.

- Aiolia, reprit doucement Aioros en se penchant vers lui, je peux comprendre que ce que t'as fait Marine t'ais un peu déboussolé mais ... tu ne peux pas être gay voyons! Se n'est pas logique!

- Et pourquoi?

- Calmes-toi ... je dis ça parce que tu as été avec Marine des années, c'est une femme très belle, tu ne peux pas l'oublier et t'intéresser à ce gamin du jour au lendemain!

La rage envahit son corps tout entier. Que son grand frère insulte Milo et Mü d'accord, après tout ces deux amis n'étaient pas non plus des anges de pureté, mais qu'il touche à Shun, ça non ! Brusquement, il se redressa et braqua son regard brûlant dans celui d'Aioros qui le fixait, légèrement perdu. S'il était déçu par son aîné ? Oui, assurément. S'il était envahit par une soudaine incertitude suite à ces paroles ? Non, il aimait Shun ça il en était certain. Il aimait ce garçon et si cet amour l'obligeait à se dresser face à son grand frère et bien soit, il avait fait son choix.

- Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter mon homosexualité, lança-t-il intransigeant, et bien moi je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais votre trahison à toi et Marine.

Et il laissa derrière lui Aioros qui se redressa, penaud, en le regardant partir et se diriger vers Hyôga et Shun, qui avaient tourné les yeux vers eux, suite à l'élévation des voix. Aiolia ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière, bien déterminé à rejoindre les deux Chevaliers Divins en prouvant à son aîné qu'il avait fait son choix, que c'était sa décision, que rien ni personne et pas même lui, le ferait changer d'avis en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour Shun. Il vint s'assoir près du garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et poussa un soupir, sentant la chaleur de son corps en sueur devenir insupportable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda doucement Shun.

- Rien ... on s'est prit la tête c'est tout.

Hyôga se laissa retomber en arrière, fixant la tenture fabriquée avec les coupes des ors au-dessus de lui et se désintéressa totalement du Chevalier du Lion. Mais Shun n'était pas de cet avis, et reprit en murmurant :

- C'est à cause de Marine?

Aiolia tourna doucement son regard dans le sien et vit Shun rougir légèrement avant de frémir. Pourquoi cette question ? Que tentait-il de déceler derrière ça ? S'il était toujours amoureux de la jeune femme ? Et pourquoi, pour se rassurer ou seulement pour l'aider, par bonté d'âme ? Le Lion sourit et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Non, à cause de quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il en souriant.

Shun eut un sourire timide et baissa furtivement les yeux, sans doute gêné par la situation, mais toujours le rouge au joue. Il releva ses yeux d'émeraude vers Aiolia.

- De qui alors? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- D'Aioros déjà! répondit le Lion en posant ses coudes dans le sable et basculant sa tête en arrière. Il n'est pas capable d'accepter ce que je suis devenu.

- Quoi? Mais ... tu es un Chevaliers noble et fidèle et un homme remarquable pourquoi ... est-ce qu'il ...

Le regard qu'Aiolia lui adressa était empreint et brillant de désir. Plus les yeux bleus du Lion devenaient pressant et plus Shun perdait de son assurance et se sentait comme attiré, dans cet océan. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il poussa un léger soupir tout en tremblant, détournant son visage en feu. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'elle allait exploser, jamais il n'avait battu comme ça. Le Lion sourit, fier de son effet. Que le garçon le défende ainsi avec véhémence lui faisait plaisir, certes, mais sa réaction n'était pas seulement du à ça. Tout près de lui, brillante et diaboliquement tentatrice, la peau de Shun paressait plus douce et plus délicate encore que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait tellement envie de la caresser ! Sans qu'il ne s'en empêche, ses yeux glissèrent dans le dos finement musclé pour s'arrêter sur ces hanches fines, et cette courbe délicieuse qu'il avait envie de toucher, tellement envie ! Sans en connaître réellement la raison, il tourna son regard vers Hyôga et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme le fixait intensément et son regard semblait vouloir lui dire : attention ! Si tu tentes quoi que se soit je te rentre dans le lard mon grand ! Et le Chevalier d'Or sut alors que cette protection dont faisait preuve le Cygne n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance pour son ami, que c'était juste un rôle de grand frère qu'il s'était délégué au départ d'Ikki. Alors Aiolia sourit et adressa un clin d'œil à Hyôga, qui lui sourit en retour.

- En fait, reprit le Lion en coulant son regard sur Shun, Aioros accepte et respecte complètement le Chevalier que je suis devenu, mais pas l'homme.

- Et quel est son problème? demanda le garçon à brûle pourpoint, apparemment remonté comme une pendule.

Aiolia sourit, sentant une vague de stress le submerger à nouveau, excité comme une puce à l'idée de lancer cette phrase si soudaine qui pourrait tout changer, il s'approcha légèrement.

- Mon homosexualité, répondit-il alors dans un sourire d'anticipation.

Shun tourna son regard vers lui, la bouche entrouverte dans un cri de stupeur muet et Aiolia sourit encore d'avantage. La bombe était lâchée, restait à voir comment le garçon allait réagir. Mais celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- Toi tu as au moins eu le courage de lui dire, dit-il alors en le fixant toujours dans les yeux, moi le mien n'en sait encore rien.

Le cœur d'Aiolia fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Très bien alors, il venait d'apprendre deux choses. De une, Shun était gay et l'assumait sans problème, allant même jusqu'à lui en parler ouvertement après qu'il lui ait avoué la sienne, ce qui pourrait passer pour une invitation. De deux, il semblait réceptionner son message sans difficulté puisqu'il le regardait directement dans les yeux, souriant et confiant. C'était peut-être une idée qu'il se faisait mais il avait comme l'impression que le garçon avait comprit où il voulait en venir. Hyôga choisit ce moment pour se redresser et déclarer :

- Alors là mon gars, tu as avec toi deux homos fiers de l'être! Si ça lui plait pas à ton frangin, nous on va lui faire une tête au carré!

Shun poussa un rire bref et tourna son visage vers Hyôga alors qu'Aiolia souriait doucement au Cygne, lui adressant un regard amusé. Le Divin lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci, dit alors le Lion en se rallongeant, je suis sûr qu'à vous deux vous saurez le convaincre.

- Fais nous confiance, lui répliqua Shun en lui souriant de nouveau, on est très fort à ça nous.

- Je vous crois!

Ils rirent tous les trois avant que Hyôga ne reprenne :

- Mais tu lui as di comme ça de but en blanc?

Aiolia tourna son regard vers lui et à voir la lueur dans les yeux du Cygne, et le clin d'œil que celui-ci lui adressa, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de gratitude et lui sourit aussi.

- Non, je lui ais dit que j'étais attiré par un garçon et il l'a mal prit.

Le regard de Shun était si brillant, si pur dans le sien que le Lion avait envie de lui demander de le regarder toujours de cette façon.

- Et, on peut savoir qui c'est? demanda Hyôga en murmurant presque.

Aiolia ne quitta pas Shun des yeux et celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur pour la seconde fois. Et oui, c'est la journée des confidences, assit sous le brûlant soleil d'Egypte ! Imperceptiblement, un tendre sourire conquis étira ses lèvres et le Lion se redressa de nouveau, avec sur les lèvres une envie folle de capturer celles de Shun. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, approchant doucement sa main du garçon mais Seiya choisit ce moment-là pour hurler des mots inintelligibles et incompréhensibles en sautillant sur place, avant de glisser le long de la lune sur laquelle il s'était installé pour sa vigie dans un spectaculaire roulé-boulé qui les fit tous rire. Au même moment, un puissant bruit de remous fit bouillonner l'air tout autour d'eux, signe que les hélicoptères approchaient.

- Allez tout le monde! cria Dohko avec force en se redressant. On enfile son armure et on se tient prêt à embarquer!

Shun et Aiolia s'adressèrent un dernier regard avant de se lever, et d'obéir au Chevalier de la Balance.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Shun était assit tranquillement près de Hyôga, sentant continuellement sur son corps le regard brûlant d'Aiolia. Et ça lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que le Lion le fixant sans discontinuer, il le sentait c'est tout, il avait juste la certitude qu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux et il était tellement heureux d'être l'objet de temps d'attention de la part de ce Chevalier d'Or qu'il sourit doucement. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être irrésistiblement attiré par le torse doré et luisant d'Aiolia et donc, il devait s'empêcher de le regarder avec plus de force et de courage que ce qu'il croyait. Il faut dire que, assit sous le soleil à demi-nu, le Lion était plus qu'attirant.

- A quoi tu penses? lui demanda brusquement Hyôga assit tout à côté.

- A rien, répondit évasivement le garçon en souriant de plus belle.

Brusquement, le Cygne le renversa sur le dos et l'assaillit de chatouille que le firent rire aux éclats.

- Petit cachotier, lança son ami sans cesser ses attaques, tu vas me dire oui?

- Mais dire quoi? répliqua Shun dans un rire incontrôlable en repoussant les mains d'Hyôga.

- Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu? Aiolia et toi ... il se passe quelque chosehein?

Shun sentit ses joues s'empourprer brusquement et il cessa de rire, tout en gardant toutefois un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres, et détourna le regard, gêné.

- Non, répondit-il alors.

- Menteur!

Hyôga repartit à l'assaut avec ses chatouilles, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

- Tu crois que j'ai rien vu? reprit le Cygne dans un murmure, en cessant ses attaques. Les regards que vous vous lancez, toute l'attention qu'il te porte, ta main dans la sienne!

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr, j'suis pas bigleux!

- Nan pas ça, j'veux dire, les coups d'œil et l'attention ... c'est vrai?

- Evidemment imbécile, tu ne vois pas comme il te regarde en ce moment? Il est tellement jaloux que je te touche qu'il pourrait me sauter à la gueule pour m'arracher les deux yeux et me les faire bouffer!

Shun rit doucement en baissant le regard, plus rouge et heureux que jamais. Alors, Aiolia était jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre le touche ? Jamais il ne se serait douté que le fait que le Lion lui porte une si petite attention lui fasse tant plaisir.

- Tu rougis! s'exclama Hyôga en le laissant se redresser. Alors il se passe bien quelque chose? T'as soif?

- Oui merci, répondit Shun en acceptant la bouteille que son compagnon lui tendait, mais tu sais je ne suis sûr de rien après tout. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore il était avec Marine.

- Elle est avec Aioros maintenant non?

- Oui mais ... on ne peut pas passer d'une femme pareille à moi en quelques jours!

- Tu veux dire qu'Aiolia pourrait s'intéresser à toi par dépit?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Excuses-moi mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ce genre d'homme.

- Moi non plus! Et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux de penser à ça. C'est ignoble mais en même temps, peut-être que tout ce dont Aiolia ait besoin c'est de présence, de compagnon ou de soutien et qu'avec le vide qui lui a laissé Marine, il agisse ainsi envers moi.

- Tu es sûr de ça?

Shun baissa doucement le regard, honteux. Non, il n'était sûr de rien bien évidemment, et le problème était là. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le Lion il était impossible pour lui de savoir exactement ce à quoi celui-ci pensait et après ce qu'il venait de vivre avec son frère, il n'avait pas l'intention de souffrir ou de faire souffrir à nouveau. Hyôga le fixa plusieurs longues secondes avant de se redresser et d'aplatir le sable à ses pieds. Il traça alors des lettres dans le sable et Shun tendit le cou pour pouvoir y lire, inscrit en Japonais : bisous ?

Le garçon sourit et alors que Hyôga tournait un regard brillant vers lui, il acquiesça doucement en se sentant rougir de plus belle. Bien sûr qu'Aiolia et lui s'était déjà embrassés, il avait mit du temps à s'en souvenir car il était légèrement vaseux à ce moment-là mais il avait finit par se rappeler que c'était lui, qui avait sauté sur les lèvres du Lion. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait accepté de dormir avec lui dans sa chambre sans crainte. Hyôga sourit de plus belle avant d'effacer son mot et d'inscrire : suçon ? Toujours en Japonais.

Shun se mordit la lèvre inférieure en opinant doucement, puis se redressa pour rajouter, près du mot : rêve. Hyôga poussa un soupir mi-amusé mi-énervé et effaça le tout avant d'inscrire, en riant doucement : sexe ?

Sursautant brusquement, le garçon effaça la question rapidement avant de tourner vers son ami un regard courroucé. Hyôga se mit à rire et le poussa gentiment.

- Tu peux me le dire à moi tu sais, dit-il amusé, Ikki n'en saura rien.

- C'est pas le problème! rétorqua vivement Shun gêné. On en n'est pas encore là c'est tout.

- Pourtant toutes les étapes sont passées! Bisous et suçon!

- On ne s'est pas encore parlé.

- Hein? Tu veux dire que ... lui il ne sait pas qu'il te plait?

- Bon il doit s'en rendre compte je suppose mais on ne sait encore rien, concrètement.

Shun sourit doucement sous le regard désespéré de Hyôga.

- Et vous attendez quoi? demanda celui-ci avec vigueur. Que des égyptiens nous tombent sur la gueule? Magnez-vous le train avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour vous.

- Oh ça va! C'est pas comme si c'était l'apocalypse dans deux jours!

Hyôga se renfrogna avant de sourire de nouveau. C'était tout lui ça, passer du coq à l'âne en deux secondes.

- Et, tu aimerais tenter le sexe avec lui? demanda-t-il espiègle.

Son ami rougit et baissa les yeux, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Et puis tout doucement, il dessina quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rond sur le bras du Cygne. Celui-ci poussa un rire bref avant de dessiner à son tour sur le bras de Shun qui rigola à son tour.

- Ça me fait quand même un peu peur, avoua celui-ci dans un murmure, déjà je ne sais pas si je l'intéresse et ensuite, il n'est pas gay! Je veux dire ... il était avec Marine et, enfin il ne peut pas vouloir coucher avec moi!

- Et pourquoi? Moi ça m'a bien traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois.

Shun poussa un rire nerveux et détourna le regard.

- Imbécile!

- Non je t'assure, reprit Hyôga avec vivacité, mais tu sais c'était uniquement à cause de mes hormones qui se réveillaient et comme je savais que tu étais le seul gay dans la bande bah ça m'a effleuré quelques fois. Mais c'est tout.

- Tu le savais avant que je t'avoue ce que je ressentais pour moi, avant de partir?

- Bien sûr, entre homo on se renifle.

Le garçon rit de nouveau.

- Bah moi je ne savais pas pour toi, avoua-t-il doucement, quand je suis allé te parler c'était sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas avec Aiolia?

- Et bien ... je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction je crois. Alors qu'avec toi, non.

- Parce que moi tu te foutais bien de savoir si j'allais accepter tes sentiments ou non, tout ce que tu voulais au fond c'était que je le sache. Je me trompe?

- Non. Mais là, j'ai envie qu'Aiolia partage mes sentiments alors ...

Shun se tut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses sentiments ? Alors, il était bien amoureux du Lion ? Il sourit encore d'avantage et tourna brièvement le regard vers le Chevalier d'Or, apparemment en grande discussion avec Aioros. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement beau assit sous le soleil, son corps si musclé se dévoilant totalement sous ses yeux. A voir comme ça, ainsi à moitié nu, sa peau et sa musculature avait quelque chose de moins effrayant que la première impression qu'on s'en faisait. A première vue, Aiolia était un homme imposant et brute, un Chevalier trop musclé par les heures d'entraînements qu'il avait effectué mais, à mieux y regarder, il n'en était rien. En réalité son corps n'avait pas une stature si impressionnante, surtout ainsi exposée près de son frère aîné qui devait bien faire deux ou trois tailles de poitrine en plus. Non, Aiolia semblait doux et délicat en cet instant, sa peau avec quelque chose d'exceptionnellement attirant, comme la promesse d'un fruit gorgé de jus et de soleil qu'on aurait dévoré pour se rafraîchir.

- C'est vrai qu'il est très beau, dit alors Hyôga, moi j'en mangerais bien.

Son ami rit doucement et vit le frapper sans brutalité au bras, le regard amusé.

- Il est à moi, déclara-t-il dans un sourire, trouves t'en un autre!

Les deux amis rirent puis soudain, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent et ils tournèrent les yeux vers Aiolia et son grand frère. Le Lion venait de laisser ce dernier derrière lui et se dirigeait à présent tout droit vers eux, apparemment plein de colère. Une dispute ? Lorsque le Lion s'installa près de lui, Shun eut comme un frisson d'anticipation, sans savoir vraiment pour quelle raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous montés sains et saufs -peut-être légèrement épuisés et déshydratés - mais tous en parfaite condition, dans deux énormes hélicoptères. Les appareils n'étaient pas les mêmes que les précédents et, deux fois plus gros, ils avaient une capacité de six passagers chacun. Tout le monde avait donc pu monter à bord de l'un des deux et maintenant, ils venaient de décoller direction le Sanctuaire. A bord, des glacières remplies de bouteilles fraîches et de gâteaux sucrés les attendaient et ils se jetèrent dessus comme des affamés. Bien que Saori ait pensé à tout avant leur départ, leur réserve était vite descendue en un peu plus de cinq heures et ils étaient à présent heureux de pouvoir boire à leur soif.

- Putain encore deux heures! lança Seiya de mauvaise fois.

- Recommences pas à te plaindre toi! lui répliqua Dohko, alors assit près de lui.

Shun sourit et tourna son visage vers le second hélicoptère qui volait parallalèlement au leur, et dans lequel Aiolia était monté. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir d'ici mais il était néanmoins certain que, bien que le Lion soit monté dans le même appareil que son grand frère, ces deux-là ne s'adressaient pas la parole, ni même quelques regards. Alors c'était la saison des engueulades entre frangin ? Shun perdit lentement son sourire et baissa les yeux, le regard triste. Où pouvait bien être Ikki ? Son aîné avait disparu du jour au lendemain après l'incident suite à une cuite qu'il avait prit, sans lui dire où il allait. Bon ça, le garçon avait l'habitude mais jamais encore ils ne s'étaient séparés sur une dispute aussi grave. Son inquiétude grandissant, Shun fronça les sourcils.

Ce qu'il croyait être une attirance pour Aiolia, ne s'était-elle pas déclarée ou révélée à lui après cette dispute, justement ? Alors, il ne s'intéressait au Lion que parce que celui-ci ressemblait à son frère ? Le garçon tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'autre hélicoptère et sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors c'était ça ? Il ne s'intéressait à lui que parce qu'il lui rappelait son frère ? Avait-il été aussi aveugle ?

Mais, au souvenir de la douceur et des bras chauds d'Aiolia, Shun se rassura de lui-même. Non, ces deux hommes ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Ikki était incapable d'accepter ses sentiments, tout comme ceux des autres d'ailleurs, il était bien trop fier et solitaire pour ça alors qu'Aiolia était à l'aise avec ce qu'il ressentait, il avait même été capable d'avouer à son frère qu'il était gay. Son cœur s'accéléra et sauta de bonheur dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il souriait au souvenir des paroles qu'Aiolia avait prononcé il y a à peine quelques minutes, avant que les secours n'arrivent. Etait-il obsédé par lui ou accablé par un coup de soleil pour avoir compris que le Lion venait tout bonnement de dévoiler à Aioros qu'il était attiré par lui ? Shun sourit. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Aiolia avait bien insinué qu'il était gay et intéressé ? Ou bien il avait déliré.

Shun tourna alors son visage vers Hyôga qui avait attrapé une troisième bouteille d'eau, mais non pour la boire, simplement pour s'asperger avec et faire couler l'eau froide sur son visage et son armure. Le pauvre était en feu avec cette chaleur dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Heureusement que les égyptiens n'avaient pas lancé de seconde attaque, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu se défendre aussi bien que lors de la première vague. Au souvenir de la discussion, Shun se demanda si Hyôga n'avait pas tout simplement incité Aiolia à se dévoiler. Son ami était-il si fourbe ?

Et lui ? Etait-il bête au point d'être attiré par Aiolia uniquement parce qu'il lui rappelait un tantinet son frère, par son caractère de feu impulsif ? Non, c'était impossible, il aimait le Lion pour ce qu'il était. Un homme fort et doux, puissant mais tendre et délicat qui le faisait fondre entre ses bras par ses caresses chaudes et son corps musclé. Shun frissonna. Il avait tellement aimé cette nuit, rien que de se retrouver blottit contre lui à écouter son cœur qu'il avait envie de lui demander de ne plus jamais le lâcher, de le serrer toujours aussi fort contre lui, de le caresser toujours de la même manière, de lui sourire encore de façon si tendre. Au souvenir des mains brûlante d'Aiolia sur sa peau, les hanches de Shun dans le creux de cette courbe qui plaisait tant au Lion - sans qu'il le sache bien sûr - frissonnèrent délicieusement. Et là, le garçon se promit de tout faire pour rendre Aiolia fou de désir pour lui, et il savait déjà à quelles personnes s'adresser pour y parvenir.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

A peine les deux hélicoptères eurent-ils atterrit que les Chevaliers sautèrent et sol et coururent vers Sion et Athéna qui les attendaient. Le voyage avait bel et bien duré deux heures, et plus les compagnons s'approchaient du Sanctuaire, plus ils commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de Camus et Milo dont ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle depuis plus de cinq heures. Arrivés devant leur Déesse et le Grand Pope, ils se figèrent essoufflés et Dohko demanda :

- Comment ils vont?

- Milo s'en est sortit? demanda Aiolia avec vivacité.

- Camus va bien? l'appuya Hyôga.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de faire venir une esthéticienne? rugit Aphrodite en se caressant les joues. J'ai l'impression que mon visage a complètement cramé!

- Et alors! répliqua Seiya en croisant les bras. Moi j'ai du sable dans le slibard et j'en fais pas un pâté!

- Si tu parles encore de pâté Seiya, je te retourne une branlée! lança Saga les sourcils froncés.

- Je me suis prit un hélicoptère dans le nez, coupa Aioros d'une voix faible, j'ai besoin de voir un médecin je crois.

Ils commencèrent tous à parler en même temps et avec vivacité. De son côté, Sion regrettait déjà les sept heures de tranquillité qu'ils avaient eu en leur absence et ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer le début de migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il poussa un soupir alors que Dohko se tournait vers ses hommes.

- Vos gueules! s'écria-t-il avec rage, ce qui fit sourire Saori. Bande de chiant, vous vous croyez au cirque ou quoi?

- Moi j'suis plutôt doué au trapèze, répliqua Seiya dans un sourire.

- Saga, s'il te plait.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux obéit à son supérieur et asséna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Pégase, qui partit légèrement en avant et se plaignit d'un : mais aïeuh ! Légèrement plaintif.

- Merci Saga, dit doucement Dohko.

- Je t'en prie, se fut un plaisir.

Leur Déesse poussa un rire avant de déclarer d'une voix claire :

- Ne vous en faites pas, vos amis vont bien. Mü s'est admirablement bien débrouillé avec eux et ils ne courent plus aucun danger.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée et un petit sourire soulagé éclaira tous les visages.

- Milo souffre d'une septicémie, reprit Sion avec douceur, tout risque est écarté et il est encore en soin à l'infirmerie, Mü veille sur lui constamment. Camus s'est réveillé depuis quelques heures et a été confiné dans son temple avec pour ordre de ne pas en sortir! Il était gravement déshydraté et il a besoin de calme maintenant. Rassurés?

- Ça oui! répondit Aiolia avec soulagement.

- Et pour l'esthéticienne?

- Fais pas chier Aphrodite, grogna Dohko en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Beuh?

Sion ne put retenir un petit sourire, heureux de retrouver ses Chevaliers en parfaite santé. Au fond, peut-être s'était-il un peu inquiété. Et de voir son amant en pleine forme le rassurant d'autant plus, lui qui avait eu si peur de le perdre de nouveau.

- Avant toute chose nous allons nous occuper des potentiels blessés, reprit Athéna dans un sourire amusé et soulagé, je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'avez rien mais est-ce que quelqu'un ont besoin de se rendre à l'infirmerie?

- Aioros, répondit Dohko en laissant passer le Sagittaire vers Sion.

- Et Shun, déclara Aiolia en se tournant vers le garçon qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et recula de quelques pas pour échapper à la poigne du Lion, qui avait tenté de se saisir de sa main. Son regard brillant fixait les yeux bleus d'Aiolia qui lui rendait son regard avec tout autant d'intensité. Fièrement campé sur leurs décisions respectives les deux Chevalier semblaient se livrer un duel sans merci. Attirance ou non, Shun n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser commander et ça n'est pas parce que le Chevalier d'Or jugeait qu'il était affaiblit que c'était forcément le cas ! Et se n'était pas avec ses yeux brillants d'un éclair doré qu'il le ferait changer d'avis !

- Je vais bien, réplique le garçon avec vivacité, je n'ai rien!

- Il a raison Shun, insista Hyôga en le poussant doucement vers le Pope, tu t'es fritté avec Horus c'est pas rien.

Voilà qu'il s'y mettait lui aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux ? Il n'était pas en sucre ! Shun se dégagea et braqua sur lui des yeux plein de colère. Soudain, la douce et chaude main d'Aiolia s'empara tendrement de la sienne, ce qui lui fit tourner de nouveau le visage vers lui. Le regard du Lion avait changé, à présent le garçon pouvait y lire une profonde inquiétude et une supplication qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu. Son cœur se gonfla et il rougit malgré-lui avant de baisser les yeux.

- S'il te plait, insista Aiolia dans un murmure, ça me rassurerait.

Shun poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux et s'avança doucement vers Sion qui le regarda approcher avec un regard étrange, avant de lever les yeux vers le Lion qui fixait encore le garçon. Hyôga le suivit doucement en disant :

- Toute façon, j'y vais aussi.

Aiolia regarda le Cygne rejoindre son ami avant de sourire, rassuré. Il ne ressentait plus aucune jalousie en les voyant ensemble, car il était sûr et certain à présent que ça n'était qu'une profonde fraternité qui unissant ces deux Chevaliers Divins, et rien d'autre. Le fait que Shun soit avec Hyôga la rassurait même, il savait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger ainsi.

- Mes amis je suis heureuse que tout se soit bien déroulé, reprit Saori dans un sourire, reposez-vous maintenant. Je vous donne rendez-vous à tous dans deux heures dans la salle de réunion, vous devrez me faire un rapport sur ce qu'il s'est passé car même si Mü a put m'en toucher deux mots, il n'était pas très disponible.

Tous acquiescèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement, heureux d'être revenus, soudainement accablés par une fatigue intense. Aiolia se passa une main dans les cheveux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient collés de sueur et de sable. Une bonne douche avant la réunion ne serait pas du luxe. Près de lui, Aphrodite semblait être en accord avec lui à voir l'expression de son visage alors qu'il regardait ses ongles, tandis que Seiya s'exclamait :

- Et merde il est dix-neuf heures! J'ai loupé MacGyver sur TMC.

A chacun ses priorités.

Dans la grande infirmerie du palais du Pope, à l'intérieur d'une petite salle de consulation individuelle, Sion devait lutter contre lui-même et ses instincts primaires d'homme jeune qui s'excitait pour un oui ou pour un non. Forcé d'examiner Shun, il passait doucement ses mains couvertes d'une paire de gant en latex sur le corps d'enfant du garçon assit devant lui. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un provoquait de tels frissons et une telle chaleur en lui, hormis Dohko bien entendu. Pourquoi ? Shun n'était pas du tout son genre, lui il aimait les hommes forts, il aimait être dominé. Décidément, ce garçon provoquait bien des soucis pour les hommes qui osaient toucher, ou même regarder son corps.

- Je l'avais bien dit, lança Shun fièrement, je n'ai rien.

- Peut-être de légers hématomes mais rien de grave effectivement, concéda Sion en retirant ses gants en latex, remercie ton armure Divine.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Le Pope lui tendit un peignoir blanc pour recouvrir son corps qui n'était vêtu que du fin pantalon de lin, et croisa les bras sur son torse. Shaka lui avait évoqué, il y a quelques jours, sa stupeur de ne trouver aucune marque de bataille sur le corps de son jeune élève et Sion pouvait à présent confirmer ses dires : Shun ne portait aucune séquelle, aucune cicatrice, son corps était aussi pur et parfait qu'au premier jour. Il se racla la gorge alors que le garçon récupérait son armure, rangée dans sa boîte, et dit :

- Laisses-la ici, Mü et moi nous chargerons de la vérifier.

- D'accord.

Shun se redressa et retira son pantalon couvert de sable et de sueur sous le peignoir, sans que Sion ne puisse détourner le regard. Ses cheveux d'émeraude qui cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins, renforçaient encore sa fragilité et sa part de féminité qui lui conférait cette aisance naturelle à séduire les hommes. Sion serra les poings et se souvint alors de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Aiolia, juste avant la petite altercation qui avait opposé Shun à son grand frère. Une question indiscrète lui vint alors à l'esprit mais il pinça les lèvres pour tenter de la refouler, sans y parvenir. Alors que Shun s'approchait de la porte en lui adressant un sourire et un signe de la main, Sion lança :

- Attends!

Le garçon se retourna, un sourcil arqué.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? D'ordre totalement médical bien sûr.

- Euh ... oui, bien sûr, répondit Shun dans un doux sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sion se racla la gorge. Comment aborder ce sujet en toute simplicité sans que ça éveille des soupçons ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais il est impératif pour nos Chevaliers désormais d'avoir une descendance, commença-t-il dans un petit sourire, pour la pérennité et la prochaine lignée des Chevaliers Gardiens.

- Il me semble avoir entendu quelque chose comme ça il y a quelques mois. Pourquoi?

Le Pope prit une grande inspiration et lança :

- Où en es-tu sur le plan sexuel?

Shun sursauta doucement et battit des paupières, abasourdi par la question et quelque peu gêné à voir la jolie couleur rose de ses joues.

- Et bien ... nulle part, répondit-il dans un sourire timide.

Sion ne put retenir un rire alors que le garçon devant lui rougissait encore d'avantage. Il s'en doutait bien mais, à vrai dire, il s'attendait à plus de précision.

- Je n'ai que seizeans ! reprit Shun dans un froncement de sourcil. Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois un dépravé?

- Non bien sûr! Mais à ton âge Ikki avait déjà une certaine expérience avec les femmes.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Je suis le Pope, je sais tout. C'est aussi pour ça que je me permets de te poser cette question.

Shun sourit doucement et baissa de nouveau les yeux en se triturant les mains. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Il comprenait la situation de son Pope, celui-ci devait s'assurer de la paternité de ses Chevaliers histoire que ceux-ci ne dispersent pas de rejeton un peu partout dans le monde, et qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas avec bien trop de candidats au poste de Chevaliers d'Ors ou pas assez. Mais, une minute. D'après ce que Shaka lui avait expliqué et ce que lui-même avait compris, cette histoire de descendance ne concernait que les Ors, alors pour lui en parler à lui ?

- Mais peut-être ne t'intéresses-tu pas aux femmes? insista Sion en le fixant intensément.

- Non, effectivement je préfère les hommes, répondit Shun en ayant retrouvé de son aplomb, mais même dans ce cas-là je n'ai aucune expérience.

- Bien, d'accord. Excuses-moi encore de t'avoir demandé ça.

- Se n'est rien! A mon tour de te poser une question.

Le Pope sourit devant le regard amusé du garçon. Il était tellement imprévisible, pouvant passer du petit adolescent ingénu au Chevalier audacieux en un rien de temps que s'en était presque déstabilisant, mais pas désagréable.

Je t'en prie, dit-il amusé.

- Pourquoi me demander ça à moi? demanda Shun dans un sourire. Je veux dire, cette histoire ne concerne que les Chevaliers d'Ors, je me trompe?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas ...

- Alors?

Sion continua de sourire tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son visage. Grillé, comme dirait Dohko. M'enfin, c'est un peu ici qu'il voulait arriver depuis le début de la conversation.

- Et bien, commença-t-il alors doucement, il se trouve qu'Aiolia m'a parlé il y a quelques jours de son attirance pour toi.

Shun ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants, puis sourit doucement. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, le message que le Lion avait voulu faire passer il y a quelques heures, alors qu'ils étaient encore en Egypte, était bien celui-ci ! Aiolia était attiré par lui tout comme lui était attiré par Aiolia. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et d'espoir.

- Seulement il semblait embêté, continua Sion en souriant également, il semble que ton âge et le fait que vous soyez deux hommes l'ennui un peu.

- Et bien, l'homosexualité ne semble plus être un problème pour lui.

Le Pope rit de nouveau. Aiolia était connu pour son ouverture d'esprit et sa facilité à accepter les choses telles qu'elles lui venaient, même si se n'était pas évident à deviner au premier abord. Mais avec un ami comme Milo, il est vrai qu'on est capable d'accepter tout ce qui vient, ça aide à la compréhension et l'acceptation de soi.

- Ni l'âge non plus d'ailleurs, murmura Shun en le regardant et souriant.

- Je vois ...

Doucement, Sion s'installa sur la table de consultation et reprit :

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait de concret d'après ce que tu m'as dit?

- Non rien, répondit Shun en fronçant les sourcils, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à le savoir?

- Et bien, une petite rumeur court comme quoi tu serais le fils d'une Déesse ...

A voir l'expression étrange sur le visage du garçon, Sion craignit d'en avoir trop dit et se redressa vivement. Lui et son tact naturel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Son poste de Pope l'avait trop habitué à tout savoir et il en oubliait que ses Chevaliers pouvaient avoir une vie privée.

- Shaka ne t'en a pas parlé? demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Si ... enfin non pas directement, répondit Shun le visage fermé, mais j'avais compris je ne suis pas stupide. Et où est le rapport?

Shun se souvenait parfaitement du discours que le Chevalier de la Vierge lui avait servit il y a quelques jours, à propos de Persée et Andromède, de Pygmalion ensuite puis de Myrrha et son fils Adonis qui avait été le premier porteur de l'armure d'Andromède, tout ça pour en arriver à la Déesse Aphrodite. Ça l'avait longtemps perturbé avant qu'il n'en arrive à cette conclusion rocambolesque. Et voilà que son Pope lui assurait indirectement que ce qu'il pensait être des élucubrations, étaient la vérité.

- Si tu es véritablement le fils d'une Déesse il se peut aussi que tu sois un chaste, murmura Sion avec douceur.

- N'importe quoi ...

- Autant te le dire tout de suite, Aiolia et le sexe c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Il est insatiable.

Le garçon ne put retenir un sourire timide et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. A vrai dire, coucher avec le Lion ne lui avait pas encore vraiment traversé l'esprit, mais puisque Sion amenait le sujet.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en redressant la tête.

- Vraiment. Demande à Marine. D'ailleurs elle m'a déjà avoué qu'il lui était arrivé de diluer des somnifères dans le verre d'Aiolia pour avoir la paix.

Shun rit alors que Sion souriait. Oui, le Pope était véritablement au courant de tout au Sanctuaire.

Comme convenu, les huit Chevaliers qui avaient été envoyé en mission dans le désert se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion du palais du Pope deux heures après leur arrivée - il manquait Mü mais celui-ci avait préféré rester au chevet de Milo. Tous les compagnons avaient eu le temps de prendre une douche et de se reposer avant, la plupart était donc frais et disponible pour leur Déesse. Aiolia avait les yeux rivés sur un certain garçon au cheveux vert qui occupait bien trop ses pensées, et avait croisé les bras sur son torse, Aphrodite, plus beau et plus propre que jamais, était trop occupé à se mirer dans un miroir de poche pour faire attention aux autres, Aioros avait un bandage autour du front et se massait doucement les tempes les yeux fermés, Saga tapotait doucement sur la table avec ses doigts, apparemment impatient d'en terminer, Seiya était occupé à faire des bulles avec son chewing-gum, la tête renversée en arrière, Shun et Hyôga étaient en grande discussion et Dohko surveillait tout ce petit monde avec attention. C'est que des Chevaliers qui ont passé pas loin de sept heures dans le désert en plein soleil, ça peut devenir très chiant et très vite.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le silence se fit. Sion et Athéna entrèrent dans la pièce, le Pope prit place à la droite de sa Déesse alors que celle-ci restait debout face à ses Chevaliers.

- Mes amis, commença-t-elle d'une voix grave, je compte sur vous pour m'expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne vous cache pas mon étonnement lorsque je n'ai vu revenir qu'un seul hélicoptère, Mü m'a brièvement expliqué que vous avez eu à vous battre contre les égyptiens. Dohko? Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Bah ils nous sont tombés sur la tronche! lança Seiya avec vivacité. Mais on leur a botté les fesses!

Près de lui, Saga le frappa à l'arrière de la tête d'une claque sèche et Dohko tourna son regard vers lui.

- Merci Saga, dit-il dans un sourire.

- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir.

- Mais euh! gémit doucement Pégase.

Sion fronça les sourcils, le regard courroucé, alors qu'Athéna se retenait de sourire. A voir ses hommes si vivants et épanouis la rendait tellement heureuse ! Mais l'heure était grave, un peu de sérieux de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal.

- D'après ce que nous avons apprit, commença alors Dohko, et ça sans le vouloir, apparemment il existe des disparités entre les Dieux égyptiens. Horus semble vouloir nous rentrer dedans alors qu'Anubis est contre. Isis elle-même a demandé à Horus de faire cesser l'attaque.

- Quelle conclusion pouvons-nous en tirer? demanda la Déesse en parcourant l'assemblée du regard.

- Ils ne sont pas prêts, répondit Shun d'une voix sûre, s'ils ne sont pas d'accords entre eux comment pourront-ils nous attaquer et espérer gagner?

- S'ils ne sont pas sûrs d'eux-mêmes, compléta Saga en s'avançant dans sa chaise, leurs Medjaïs seront confus également.

- Medjaïs? demanda Sion dans un froncement de sourcil.

- C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent leurs guerriers.

- Les tensions sont-elles si grandes entre eux? demanda Athéna en fixant Dohko.

- Oui, Anubis et Horus étaient à deux doigts de se taper sur la gueule, répondit la Balance.

Son amant darda sur lui un regard courroucé appuyé par un claquement de langue agacé. Il avait un certain contrôle sur ses Chevaliers, tous lui obéissait par respect et loyauté, mais n'en avait aucun sur Dohko. Du coup, lorsque celui-ci était dans la pièce, les autres Chevaliers ne l'écoutaient plus du tout et restait sourds à ses ordres. Et c'était enquiquinant !

- Que pensez-vous de la puissance des Medjaïs? demanda de nouveau Saori.

- Ils sont forts par leur nombre, répondit Aiolia les bras toujours croisés, mais un par un ils sont faibles.

- On a du en toucher presque une centaine et en tuer une petite dizaine, lança Saga d'une voix grave, pourtant on les attaquait avec nos plus puissantes attaques, on avait Camus et Milo à protéger.

- Donc leurs armures sont résistances, conclut Dohko en fixant sa Déesse, elles ont le même éclat que les nôtres, je suis prêt à parier qu'elles sont également en or.

- C'est tout à fait probable, répliqua Athéna les sourcils froncés, lorsque le pacte entre grecs et égyptiens a été passé, les Chevaliers étaient tous du même ordre et ont sciemment choisis leur camps.

- Vous avez leur nombre exact?

- Oui, d'après les archives cent soixante-et-onze combattants ont rejoint les égyptiens et sont devenus des Medjaïs, et quatre-vingt-huit des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Un silence pesant et lourd s'installa dans la salle, aucun des huit Chevaliers présents n'osaient ouvrir la bouche. Cent soixante-et-onze ? Ils étaient si nombreux !

- Bah merde alors ..., murmura Saga en se frottant les paupières, tant que ça?

- Je suis certain qu'ils étaient légèrement moins nombreux lorsqu'ils nous ont attaqué, lança Dohko avec certitude, mais plus d'une centaine ça c'est sûr.

- Si comme vous le dites, coupa Sion les sourcils froncés, tous les Dieux égyptiens ne sont pas d'accord sur leur rébellion, et bien tous les Medjaïs ne seront pas de l'attaque. Tous les cent soixante-et-onze ne seront pas forcément appelés à se battre.

- Ça c'est bon pour nous! constata Seiya en brandissant le poing. Mais bon, déjà à neuf on leur a mit une branlée alors ...

Le Chevalier Pégase se baissa soudainement en grimaçant, anticipant certainement la vengeance de Saga mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard d'avertissement. Hyôga pouffa de rire alors qu'Aiolia souriait avant de tourner les yeux vers Shun. Mais il perdit instantanément son sourire. Le garçon avait sans doute perdu le fil de la très sérieuse discussion de cette réunion et fixait ses mains qu'il avait déposées sur la table, triturant ses doigts. Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient tristes et brillants de larmes contenues. Que se passait-il ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sentant la colère et l'impuissance le gagner, Aiolia tourna son regard vers Athéna et Sion qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué et continuaient leur débat. Que ça se termine, et vite ! Il tenta de capter le regard de Shun mais celui-ci restait obstinément concentré sur ses mains.

- Je suppose qu'ils ne nous attaqueront pas avant d'être unis, continuait Saori avec gravité, ils ne sont pas stupides ils se doutent bien qu'après cette bataille dans le désert il leur faudra élaborer un plan plus solide et être solidaire. S'ils vous ont attaqué aujourd'hui c'était parce que vous étiez en nombre restreint et qu'ils étaient sur leur territoire. La prochaine fois, nous nous bâterons sur le notre, aucun Chevalier ne quittera plus le Sanctuaire tant que tout ceci ne sera pas réglé, nous ne devrons plus jamais leur laisser une occasion de nous attaquer. S'ils veulent la guerre et bien ils devront venir la chercher! Je ne veux plus que mes Chevaliers soient en danger, j'ai eu bien trop peur aujourd'hui ...

- Nous devrions quand même instaurer une garde de sécurité, lança Sion d'une voix sûre, par groupe de deux vous devrez patrouiller la nuit entière une fois dans la semaine.

- Ok boss moi j'suis d'accord, coupa Seiya avec vivacité, mais on est dix-sept pas quatorze, du coup y'en a qui patrouilleront pas?

- Exact, trois d'entre vous en seront dispensés. Je pense que Mü devrait rester continuellement dans son temple car il est le premier mur du Sanctuaire qui doit rester constamment protégé, Shun a son entraînement avec Shaka qui lui prend pas mal d'énergie et Ikki manque à l'appel.

- Et hop! Réglé en trois secondes. Il n'est pas trop fort notre boss?

- La ferme Seiya, grogna Dohko.

- Mais euh ...

- Allez, qui veut patrouiller quand?

Ils restèrent près d'une heure à mettre les emplois du temps en place, emploi du temps dont Sion devrait ensuite faire part aux Chevaliers restant qui n'avaient pas assisté à la séance. Mais bon, généralement ils n'étaient pas difficile avec ça, ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un jour de congé dans la semaine ou une vie sociale en dehors du travail.

Lorsqu'Athéna leur souhaita la bonne nuit dans un sourire, il était près de vingt-deux heures et la nuit était déjà là, encore légèrement mélangée au jour. Aiolia se leva, les yeux rivés vers Shun qui semblait plus triste encore que jamais et sur le point de fondre en larme, il regarda Hyôga saisir doucement la main du garçon et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Lion s'apprêtait à contourner la table pour les arrêter, alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie sous le brouhaha des discussions tout autour d'eux, mais une main oppressante se posa sur son bras et il se retourna. C'était Aioros. Immédiatement, son regard se fit dur comme la pierre et il se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le regard de son grand frère se fit triste mais il encaissa le coup à juste titre. Doucement, Aiolia se radoucit.

- Marine m'a passé un savon, avoua l'aîné dans un petit sourire, quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu veux dire quand tu m'as traité de pédé? répliqua violemment le petit frère.

- Je n'ai pas ... excuses-moi.

Le Lion poussa un rire ironique avant un petit soupir désespéré et se frotta les paupières, épuisé par cette journée, banale mais crevante dans la vie d'un Chevalier.

- C'est juste que ça m'a choqué! reprit Aioros avec entrain. Tu as été avec Marine tout ce temps tu peux comprendre quand même que j'ai trouvé incroyable que tu deviennes ... que tu ...

- Quoi? grogna Aiolia les poings serrés. Que je devienne quoi? Pédé? Bah aller termines ta phrase!

- Mais calmes-toi! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me comprendre?

Aiolia soupira de nouveau et fixa son frère. Aioros faisait quand même l'effort de lui présenter des excuses en face il n'allait pas faire son chiant ? A son tour de faire des efforts.

- Tu as raison, dit-il doucement, je n'ai pas à réagir comme ça.

- Se n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit l'aîné dans un tendre sourire, ta réaction est tout à fait légitime. Mais j'ai compris, grâce à Marine. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime, je me dois de t'accepter tel que tu es et tant que tu es heureux, alors je le suis. Et puis, Shun est un bon garçon.

Le Lion sourit mais brusquement, son corps se crispa. Shun ! Où était-il ? Il se retourna, inquiet. Hyôga et lui avaient déjà disparu. La panique commença à le gagner. Il savait pourtant que si le Cygne était avec lui, tout se passerait bien et le garçon pourrait se confier sans crainte et alléger sa peine. Mais Aiolia voulait savoir, il voulait connaître la raison du brusque changement d'humeur de Shun. Que s'était-il passé ? Lui qui avait affiché un sourire tendre toute la journée, voilà qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larme. Il sourit à son frère, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Excuses-moi mais je dois ... je vais ... excuses-moi!

Et il se précipita hors de la salle de réunion, en plantant là un Aioros qui souriait.

- Attends ... Hyôga attends, je ne peux pas ...

Le Cygne soutint son ami qui perdit l'équilibre dans les marches, le corps tremblant et sanglotant. Il pensait que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien avant d'aller se coucher, mais il avait apparemment eut tort. Il ne comprenait pas, Shun était différent depuis leur retour d'Egypte, quelque chose s'était produit, mais quoi ? Il avait remarqué son mutisme pendant les débats et avait trouvé ça inquiétant. Shun avait encore le sourire quelques heures plus tôt, c'était incompréhensible ! Il aida le garçon à s'assoir sur les marches dures et encore chaudes du palais, et prit place près de lui.

- Shun qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Dis-moi!

Mais le garçon poussa un sanglot, le visage caché derrière des mèches de cheveux, des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues. Il était incapable de parler, de dire quoi que se soit. A cause de ses pleurs ou de sa honte ? Tout doucement, Hyôga vint dévoiler son visage en repoussant les cheveux et découvrit ses yeux verts emplis de tristesse. Et son cœur se serra.

- Mais dis-moi, supplia-t-il d'une petite voix, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Et c'est à ce moment que Shun fondit en larme. Sa peine était tellement puissante qu'elle déteignit sur Hyôga, qui sentit alors ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il détestait voir son frère ainsi, son petit frère au cœur tellement fragile qu'il se brisait à la moindre émotion. Soudain, il se figea. Aiolia y était-il pour quelque chose ? Pourtant, tout semblait très bien se passer entre eux quelques heures plus tôt. Mais les mots que Shun avaient prononcé lui revinrent en mémoire. Et si le Lion ne s'intéressait à lui que par dépit ? Et si son attirance pour lui n'était que le résultat de la trahison de Marine ? Si vraiment c'était le cas, alors Aiolia et Shun avaient parlé avant la réunion et le Chevalier d'Or avait très certainement dit quelque chose de blessant au garçon. Alors Hyôga se jura de tomber sur le Lion s'il avait, comme il le pensait, brisé le cœur si fragile de son petit frère.

Tout doucement, avec tendresse, le Cygne serra son ami contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux sans rien dire, attendant patiemment que ses pleurs se calment et qu'il se confie de lui-même. En face d'eux s'étendait le domaine sacré et les douze temples du zodiaque. A l'horizon, le ciel fonçait à mesure que le soleil se couchait à l'ouest, passant de l'orangé au mauve, puis au bleu de plus en plus foncé. Sentant que les sanglots de son compagnon se calmaient doucement, il diminua l'intensité de ses caresses sur la chevelure verte, et tenta de nouveau d'une voix douce :

- Shun?

L'interpelé se redressa en reniflant doucement, laissant ses cheveux cacher encore son visage et poussa un soupir, essuyant ses larmes.

- Dis-moi, reprit Hyôga en se penchant vers lui, s'il te plait Shun ...

- Ikki n'est que ... il n'est que ... il ne fait que manquer à l'appel. Ça n'est que ça ... au fond ... hein?

- Shun je ... Ikki reviendra, il le fait toujours!

- On ne s'était jamais autant disputé avant ... jamais on ne s'était séparé sur une dispute ...

Hyôga poussa un soupir de soulagement tout au fond de lui. Si ça n'était que ça, c'était bon pour lui, qu'Aiolia soit coupable l'aurait d'avantage embêté. Shun prenait toujours très mal les disparitions de son frère, et le Phénix revenait toujours finalement. Mais cette fois, la dispute avait été violente, il s'en souvenait bien. Il était un peu saoul à ce moment-là mais il se rappelait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura Shun le visage bas, tout est ma faute ...

Cette fois, le soupir poussé par le Cygne était bruyant et légèrement énervé. C'était toujours la même rengaine !

- Ecoutes Shun ...

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire! Que je me pose encore en victime, que je suis un imbécile et tout. Mais c'est vraiment ma faute!

Il avait hurlé cette fois et Hyôga préféra ne rien dire. Quand Shun avait cette lueur dans le regard, il était inutile de discuter, le garçon était raisonnable et avait un contrôle total sur lui-même, alors il finissait toujours par se calmer.

- Tu sais ce que tout le monde se dit? reprit celui-ci plus doucement. Que je serais le fils d'une Déesse ... tu le savais n'est-ce pas?

Hyôga acquiesça doucement. Dès qu'ils avaient mi les pieds au Sanctuaire, lui est les autres Divins, c'était la première chose qu'ils avaient entendu. Apparemment le bruit courait que son petit frère serait un demi Dieu et, étrangement, cette idée ne le rebutait pas du tout. Il savait, il l'avait sentit au fond de lui, que c'était vrai.

- Ça explique tout, continua Shun dans un murmure, mon cosmos inné, cette puissance que je n'arrête pas de faire augmenter, le fait qu'Hadès m'ait choisit pour hôte et pourquoi la Déesse Aphrodite vient me rendre visite parfois!

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, sa voix avait de nouveau augmenté en intensité, tout comme ses larmes. Hyôga lui caressa tendrement le dos, se voulant rassurant et espérant que sa présence seule l'aide à se calmer.

- Alors selon toi, dit-il doucement, se serait ta faute d'être le fils d'une Déesse?

- Non, répondit Shun entre deux sanglots, mais ça expliquerait pourquoi certains hommes perdent la tête en me voyant ... en me touchant ... même Sion.

- De quoi? Le Pope!

- J'ai vu son regard tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'a examiné. Tout comme j'avais déjà vu celui d'Ikki.

Le Cygne sentit la colère envahir son corps. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, le Phénix avait bien agressé sexuellement son petit frère !

Tu avais remarqué, c'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de rage de sa voix.

Tout doucement, Shun leva vers lui un regard brillant de larmes qu'il peinait à retenir. Il avait supporté ça tout seul, tout ceci sans rien dire à personne, pas même à lui !

- Je m'en suis aperçu il y a longtemps tu sais, reprit le garçon d'une petite voix, je m'étais réfugié dans son lit après avoir fait un cauchemar, et je me suis réveillé avant lui. Je n'ai pas bougé quand il a ouvert les yeux et je l'ai senti ... j'ai fais semblant de dormir, alors qu'il se masturbait derrière moi.

Hyôga serra les poings de colère et se maudit de n'avoir rien remarqué. S'il n'avait pas été là la nuit dernière, peut-être Ikki aurait-il abusé de son petit frère !

- Il a dit qu'il voulait me faire l'amour, continua Shun en poussant un long sanglot, à cause de moi ... mon propre frère!

- Mais se n'est pas de ta faute bordel!

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exprimer avec colère, et Shun darda sur lui un regard brillant de désespoir et de rage mêlé.

- J'ai ensorcelé mon frère! s'écria-t-il avec force en repoussant la main du Cygne qui caressait toujours son dos. Combien vais-je en tromper encore? Hein? Réponds-moi?

- Calmes-toi ... doucement ...

- Et Aiolia? Et si ...

Ses pleurs étaient tels qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase. Hyôga le serra fort contre lui. Il comprenait à présent ce que son petit frère pouvait ressentir. A voir tous ces hommes perdre la tête à cause de lui, son grand frère en premier, on pouvait en arriver à se détester. Mais pourquoi se poser ce genre de question maintenant, quel avait été le déclencheur ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda doucement le Cygne.

Mais Shun était trop bouleversé pour l'entendre, alors il reprit :

- Et si Aiolia ne m'aimait pas? demanda-t-il doucement. Et s'il était attiré par moi uniquement à cause de ça? De ce sang divin qui coule dans mes veines?

- Non Shun!

- Je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas de ce lien avec la Déesse! Je veux qu'Aphrodite me laisse tranquille!

- Ne cris pas, calmes-toi!

- Je ne veux pas qu'Aiolia ... je l'aime!

- Je sais. Doucement ...

Hyôga serra plus fort son ami contre lui et tenta de comprendre de lui-même. Après leur atterrissage au Sanctuaire, ils étaient partis tous les deux à l'infirmerie avec Sion puis il avait vu son ami partir vers sa chambre sans dire un mot, pour ne plus en sortir avant la réunion. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Alors c'était forcément à l'infirmerie qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, avec le Pope. Et si ce dernier avait osé lever la main sur lui ? Qu'avait-il pu dire qui ait autant bouleversé Shun ?

- Ecoutes, reprit-il doucement, Aiolia ne ...

- Shun? coupa une voix grave.

Le Cygne redressa la tête et découvrit le visage du Chevalier du Lion qui les regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Shun eut un hoquet de surprise et son ami sentit son corps se crisper entre ses bras, puis se mettre à trembler. Sous le regard insistant d'Aiolia, Hyôga se défit doucement de l'étreinte du garçon mais celui-ci poussa un sanglot plus fort et s'accrocha à son bras.

- Non! lança-t-il suppliant.

Aiolia s'accroupit près de lui et l'obligea à lâcher prise. Immédiatement, Shun baissa les yeux de honte et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu as tout entendu? demanda-t-il en tremblant.

- Oui ...

Hyôga recula, restant en retrait tout en regardant le Lion saisir doucement les fins poignets de son petit frère, pour dégager son visage et lui relever le menton. Mais Shun se débattit et baissa de nouveau la tête en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

- Regardes-moi, dit doucement Aiolia, s'il te plait.

Il souleva son visage une seconde fois et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Shun, je comprends ta peur.

Le garçon remua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je ne veux pas t'envoûter! Je ne veux pas que ...

- Mais tu m'as envoûté Shun, coupa Aiolia dans un sourire conquis, je t'aime parce que tu m'as ensorcelé toi, et non une quelconque Déesse de l'Amour!

Mais Shun s'obstinait dans son refus et continuait de secouer la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre ces paroles. Hyôga aussi comprenait sa peur, à sa place il aurait également été terrifié à l'idée que l'homme dont il était amoureux ne l'aime qu'à cause de son ascendance divine.

- Ce que je ressens pour toi est réel! continua Aiolia en immobilisant le visage de Shun dans ses mains. Si Ikki a fuit après t'avoir fait subir ça c'est parce qu'il n'a pas supporté cette idée, parce que son attirance pour toi n'était dû qu'à un envoûtement divin! Et c'est pareil pour tous ces hommes qui se sentent ensorcelés, ils te fuient parce qu'ils ont peur de ce que tu éveils en eux.

Shun avait arrêté de bouger, il avait même cessé de trembler et ses sanglots semblaient moins violents. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait les prunelles bleues d'Aiolia avec courage et, toujours spectateur de cette scène, Hyôga sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur à voir l'expression dans les yeux de son petit frère. Ça n'était plus qu'amour, toute trace de tristesse et de honte avait disparu.

- Alors que moi je ne fuis pas, murmura Aiolia dans un sourire tendre, je suis là.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Shun d'une voix tremblante, j'ai tellement peur de ...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car les lèvres du Lion venaient d'emprisonner les siennes dans un doux baiser. Hyôga sourit, sans cesser de les regarder. Il n'existait plus, Aiolia et Shun avaient totalement oubliés sa présence. La nuit était enfin tombée sur le Sanctuaire et c'est une voûte sombre sans nuage, qui laissait luire les doux rayons d'un quartier de lune, qui éclairait la scène.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au baiser, les lèvres d'Aiolia étaient douces et sucrées. Ça ne dura que quelques instants, un court et tendre moment pendant lequel aucun des deux n'approfondit l'échange. Car c'était inutile. Shun poussa un soupir amoureux et Aiolia sourit.

- Moi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, dit-il en posant son front sur celui du garçon, tu entends? Jamais.

Hyôga les regarda encore quelques instants alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, puis décida qu'il était temps pour lui de remonter au palais du Pope, pour enfin se coucher. C'est que cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos !


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

- Mince on a oublié Hyôga!

Aiolia poussa un rire amusé et entoura le corps de Shun de son bras musclé pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Relax, dit-il d'une voix douce, c'est un grand garçon ton copain je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé le chemin de sa chambre tout seul.

Shun poussa un rire mi-amusé et mi-gêné puis se blottit d'avantage dans ses bras, tout contre son torse. Le Chevalier d'or soupira et ferma les yeux, appréciant l'odeur et la saveur du garçon contre lui. Après l'avoir rassuré et s'être déclaré, Aiolia l'avait serré fort pour tenter de sécher ses larmes. Le garçon avait pleuré un long moment, s'abandonnant dans ses bras sans retenu avant de se calmer, et là le Lion l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et s'était couché avec lui. La nuit dernière, ils étaient dans son temple, et ce soir ils étaient allongés l'un près de l'autre dans le lit de Shun. Aiolia n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander la permission, Shun n'avait pas prit la peine de lui demander de rester, car d'un commun accord silencieux, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Dormir enlacés jusqu'au lendemain sans plus penser à rien.

L'ennui c'est que, malgré la douceur du moment, Aiolia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il était sortit du palais du Pope il avait surpris Shun et Hyôga assit en bas des marches à discuter. Le Lion n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce que les deux amis s'étaient dis et avait sentit son cœur se serrer tout au long de la discussion, et se n'est que lorsqu'il avait entendu Shun avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui qu'il était sortit de l'ombre. La détresse et les pleurs du garçon avaient pénétré son âme et son cœur jusqu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux et Aiolia sut, à cet instant précis, qu'à présent son unique but dans la vie était de le voir sourire, que plus jamais Shun ne soit triste, que plus jamais il ne pleure, et que plus jamais il ne quitte ses bras. Alors Aiolia avait envie de savoir ce qui avait provoqué ça chez lui, pour être sûr de pouvoir le protéger au cas où ça se reproduirait. Tendrement, il le serra plus fort et éloigna une mèche de cheveux verte de son visage. Il vit Shun sourire.

- Ça va mieux? demanda-t-il doucement.

Shun prit une profonde inspiration, tout en souriant toujours, et blottit son visage contre sa poitrine.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un soupir de bienêtre, dans tes bras ça va toujours.

Aiolia sentit son cœur faire un bon et pulser dans tout son corps. Jamais Marine ne lui avait dit des choses pareilles avec tant de simplicité et de naturel. Shun avait une telle aisance à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait que c'en était presque magique, et ça le faisait craquer.

- Va falloir éviter de dire des choses comme ça, murmura-t-il en souriant, sinon je vais vraiment devenir accro.

- Parce que tu l'ais pas déjà?

Le Lion sourit de nouveau et se permit de penser que jamais son bonheur ne pourrait être plus fort. Shun avait une telle facilité à le rendre heureux que ça lui fit presque peur, mourir de bonheur c'était possible ?

- Comment t'expliques ça? demanda Aiolia en fixant le plafond.

- De quoi?

- Qu'on soit si bien tous les deux?

- Mmh tu te poses trop de question.

Aiolia sourit de nouveau et Shun se redressa, dardant dans ses yeux bleus sont regard étincelant. Ils se fixèrent, sans rien dire. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et le quartier de lune qui brillait doucement dans le ciel éclairait quand même un peu, sans briser la magie du moment. Le Chevalier du Lion chercha brièvement dans sa mémoire, tentant de se remémorer un instant qui fut aussi magique, dans lequel il fut tout aussi heureux. Mais il n'y en avait pas, seul Shun était capable de faire battre son cœur de cette façon. Tout doucement, il tendit une main et vint caresser la joue du garçon qui ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- C'est moi qui me pose trop de question? demanda-t-il dans un sourire. Pas une seule fois je me suis demandé si ce que je ressentais pour toi était factice ou non.

Peut-être y avait-il été un peu fort, mais ce qu'il avait apprit en quelques jours justifiait amplement la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec Shun en ce moment. En voyant Hyôga agir avec le garçon, il avait découvert qu'afin de lui faire comprendre certaine chose lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'esprit, il était préférable de le brusquer un peu, pour le faire réagir. Etre trop gentil ne servait à rien.

Shun rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tristes et désolés, mais bien plus calme et posés.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors que la main d'Aiolia quittait sa joue, mais j'ai eu peur. Après le départ d'Ikki je me suis rapproché de toi et je n'ai pas arrêté de me prendre la tête.

- C'est normal. Aphrodite te rend réellement visite parfois?

- Oui, mais seulement en rêve. La première fois qu'elle m'a parlé de toi je n'étais pas encore arrivé en Sanctuaire et tu n'étais même pas revenu à la vie. C'est pour ça que je me suis demandé si elle n'avait pas tout manigancé.

Soudain, un nuage sembla éclaircir le ciel noir et les rayons de la lune pénétrèrent plus intensément dans la chambre, éclairant le corps de Shun au-dessus du sien. Le souffle d'Aiolia se coupa. Devant lui, la peau nacrée du garçon brillait comme si elle était recouverte d'une fine couche de diamant, et ses yeux d'émeraude semblaient rayonner avec encore plus d'intensité. Doucement, Shun sourit tout en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il gêné.

- Tu es magnifique.

Shun baissa les yeux, souriant toujours, et la main du Lion se leva de nouveau mais pour venir caresser son épaule dénudée cette fois. La peau était tellement douce sous ses doigts, tellement délicate et chaude qu'un frisson de délice remonta tout le long de son bras pour parcourir son corps en profondeur. Même Marine, qui était tout de même une femme qui aimait assez prendre soin d'elle, ne lui avait jamais offert autant de douceur. Shun se transforma soudainement en bijou précieux à ses yeux, une pureté et une rareté à protéger, c'était comme si sa vie prenait enfin tout son sens alors que jusqu'ici, il n'avait fait que vivre pour vivre. Ce soir, Aiolia su qu'à présent il allait vivre pour l'aimer, et le combler.

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret? chuchota-t-il les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Shun sourit de nouveau. Déesse, ce sourire !

- Je comprends totalement pourquoi on perd la tête en te voyant, continua le Lion sur le ton de la confidence, et je me demande encore comment Ikki a fait pour tenir toutes ses années.

Aiolia s'appuya sur ses coudes pour relever doucement son visage et l'approcher de celui de Shun. Celui-ci rougit de nouveau, imperceptiblement, mais ne baissa pas les yeux cette fois. De nouveau, le Chevalier d'Or vint caresser sa joue et éloigner les cheveux de son visage.

- Et je comprends aussi que tu sois le fils d'une Déesse, continua-t-il en chuchotant toujours, une telle beauté, une telle innocence. Une telle pureté ...

- Arrête.

- Pourquoi? Ça te gêne?

- Oui.

Le Lion sourit et sentit son cœur se gonfler. Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir tout de suite que c'était Shun qui manquait à son existence ? Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, durant toutes les fois où ils s'étaient croisés pendant les batailles, c'est à peine s'il avait remarqué la présence du garçon. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était avec Marine ou parce que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas ?

La première fois c'était dans le jardin de l'hôpital de la Fondation Graad au début des hostilités entre le Sanctuaire et Saori, lorsque Saga était encore Grand Pope. Aiolia avait été envoyé par ce dernier pour tuer Seiya et, alors qu'il se battait contre le Chevalier Pégase, Hyôga et Shun étaient arrivés en renfort et avaient été balayés par le Rugissement du Lion sans pouvoir rien faire. Etrangement, bien que sur l'instant il s'en moquait totalement, le souvenir de Shun propulsé dans les airs par son attaque et retombant inerte sur le sol était incroyablement net et précis. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, le garçon ne s'était pas immédiatement relevé et avait été plutôt secoué par l'attaque, blessé. Aiolia avait porté la main sur lui avant de rencontrer Saori Kido, en qui il avait juré allégeance et obéissance avant de repartir vers le Sanctuaire, sans plus faire de mal à personne. Mais il l'avait frappé à cet instant. La deuxième fois c'était durant la bataille du Sanctuaire elle-même, qui avait vu se battre les Chevaliers d'Ors contre les Chevaliers de Bronze. C'était il y a trois ans maintenant, Shun était un enfant à cette époque et Dieu merci, ça n'était pas contre lui qu'Aiolia avait passé sa folie alors qu'il avait été envoûté par son Pope. Devenu une bête féroce assoiffée de sang, il avait frappé et frappé encore ce pauvre Seiya qui en avait eu une jambe brisée. Shiryu et Shun n'étaient arrivés qu'après, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. Encore une fois, l'image se dessina nettement dans ses souvenirs alors qu'à ce moment précis, il était accablé par la mort de Cassios, qui s'était sacrifié pour que l'envoûtement disparaisse. Ensuite lorsqu'il l'avait revu c'était dans le temple des Poissons, Shun était allongé à terre, mourant et agonisant sur le sol, près du corps sans vie d'Aphrodite. Saori l'avait fait revenir à lui et ils étaient arrivés tous ensemble aux pieds de la statue d'Athéna. Là, Shun et ses compagnons s'étaient dressés face à Saga maléfique et Aiolia avait vu l'enfant se battre de toutes ses forces pour venger toutes ses morts inutiles qui avaient été provoqué par un dérangé. Ensuite, et ce souvenir fit faire un bon à son cœur, Shun gravement blessé par ses combats avait atterrit dans ses bras. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant de s'en détourner, sans un geste de plus. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés ils s'étaient unis face à leur ennemi qui était alors Hadès, c'était il y a un an et demi, peut-être plus. Shun avait surgit devant lui avec Hyôga, Seiya et Shiryu et, bien que sa mémoire s'en souvienne avec précision, encore une fois c'est à peine si le Lion l'avait remarqué, pas même alors que le garçon s'était joint à ses compagnons pour arrêter leur Athéna Exclamation combinée, ou encore lorsque son armure d'Andromède s'était transformée en or. Lui ne regardait que Seiya, il n'avait crié que le nom de Pégase lorsque le temple de la Vierge s'était effondré sur eux, tout comme Mü et Milo qui étaient à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Une fois encore, c'est à peine s'il avait ressentit de la gratitude envers Shun lorsque celui-ci l'avait sauvé, alors que Rhadamanthe avait tenté de le jeter dans le Cocyte. Certes il avait protégé le garçon de l'attaque du Chevalier d'Hadès, mais c'était uniquement pour lui permettre d'arriver au bout, sans plus d'arrière pensées.

Quelle était l'explication de tout ceci ? Comment expliquer que, toutes ses fois où il aurait pu se rapprocher de Shun, c'est à peine s'il l'avait regardé ? D'ailleurs, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole à cette époque. Peut-être parce que se n'était qu'un enfant à ce moment-là et Aiolia n'était pas friand de ce genre de chose, et même si Shun n'avait que seize ans aujourd'hui, il ressemblait d'avantage à un homme qu'avant. Marine était forcément l'explication, car même maintenant, alors que Shun vivait au Sanctuaire, il ne lui avait que très peu parler lorsqu'il était encore avec elle et les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait pour le garçon au début lui faisaient tellement peur qu'il n'avait pas toujours été très sympathique avec lui. Mais les choses avaient changé lorsque la jeune femme l'avait quitté, il avait eu plus de facilité à s'adresser à Shun, et à s'intéresser à lui. Alors oui, Marine avait forcément été le problème. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son frère de lui avoir piqué la jeune femme, sans cela il n'aurait pas remarqué Shun. Ou peut-être que si ? Mais alors, si Marine l'avait choisit lui, comment les choses se seraient-elles passées ?

- A quoi tu penses? demanda doucement Shun dans un sourire.

Aiolia eut un sourire presque carnassier. Il aimait tellement voir le garçon rougir d'un air gêné que s'en devenait presque machiavélique.

- A comment je n'ai pas fait pour voir ta beauté avant, répondit-il avec un naturel désarmant.

Mais au lieu de sourire en rougissant, Shun fronça les sourcils et s'éloignant un tantinet de ses bras.

- Je t'ai di d'arrêter ça! lança-t-il avec autorité. Sinon je serais obligé de sévir.

Aiolia se permit de rire. Il n'y avait que Shun pour le surprendre autant, que lui pour l'amuser avec sensualité, et même avec un brin de provocation et de perversité. Tout doucement, il ramena le corps chaud du garçon vers le sien et dit, amusé :

- Bah j'aimerais bien voir ça tient.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le regard de Shun était sûr et décidé et celui d'Aiolia brillait et souriait. Soudain, le garçon le repoussa, se dégageant de ses bras et souleva les draps tout en déclarant :

- Je vais dormir chez Shaka.

Il s'était redressé dans l'intention de sortir du lit lorsqu'Aiolia grogna et l'attrapa par la taille en s'écriant :

- Reviens là toi!

Ils rirent tous les deux alors que le garçon atterrissait sur le dos, le Lion au-dessus de lui. Le visage souriant de Shun se dessina dans la pénombre.

- T'es vraiment un petit diable! lança Aiolia en tenant fermement ses poignets.

- Mmh je dirais plutôt un lutin, c'est plus mignon un lutin. Pis j'aime pas le rouge.

Aiolia sourit et le fixa intensément dans les yeux avant de se pencher vers lui.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, murmura-t-il avec chaleur.

Cette fois, Shun sourit timidement et rougit enfin. Le Lion eut envie de crier : victoire ! Mais se contenta d'attrapa ses lèvres douces avec les siennes. Le garçon sembla répondre positif à son baiser, même s'il était un peu timide, alors Aiolia l'approfondit et pénétra sa bouche de sa langue. Shun gémit, de surprise et de délice mêlé, et serra les poings les yeux fermés. Son corps tendre tremblait sous lui et se réchauffait, il était là à porter de main, le Lion n'avait plus qu'à le cueillir. Mais doucement, il mit fin au baiser et se releva quelques peu, admirant le visage rosée de Shun qui le regardait de ses yeux étincelants.

- Tu me rends dingue, murmura le Chevalier d'Or qui se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Ah oui? J'adore te faire planer.

Shun rit, Aiolia sourit en descendant son regard sur ses lèvres qu'il avait envie de lécher de nouveau mais se contenta de déclarer :

- Petit lutin diabolique!

Avant de fondre sur lui tel un prédateur, attrapant ses hanches pour le chatouiller vivement. Shun se tordit sur lui-même et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tentant d'éloigner ses mains. Mais Aiolia tenait bon, et puis en termes de force physique, avec sa vingtaine de kilos de muscles en plus, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. Mais Shun réussit à se dégager en roulant sur le dos, le déstabilisant quelques peu avant que le Lion ne revienne à la charge. Shun se tordait sous ses doigts, sa peau se dévoilant plus douce que jamais, et son rire cristallin raisonnant à ses oreilles. Aiolia se sentait tellement bien qu'il en avait oublié pourquoi il avait posé toutes ces questions.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de chatouilles intenses, Aiolia cessa ses attaques et se laissa retomber sur le corps chaud de Shun. Celui-ci souriait encore, essoufflé, et attrapa doucement sa main qui vagabondait sur son ventre. Un court silence régna avant que le Lion ne reprenne :

- Expliques-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Shun se tourna vers lui, le regard triste et embêté.

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en souriant doucement, quoi que tu ais pu entendre tout à l'heure je t'assure que Sion n'a rien fait. On a parlé et j'ai trouvé la discussion amusante mais une fois que je me suis retrouvé seul ici, j'ai pensé à Ikki. Et j'en suis arrivé à toi.

Aiolia sourit et s'allongea sur le côté, attirant Shun vers lui pour qu'il se blottisse contre son corps, ce que le garçon fit dans un sourire, soupirant de bienêtre. Le Lion se contenta de cette explication, même s'il se doutait que le garçon ne lui disait rien uniquement pour ne pas l'inquiéter et ne pas se plaindre, il le laisserait s'expliquer doucement, sans le brusquer. Et puis ça n'était pas non plus vital qu'il le sache, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était empêcher que ce genre de chose n'arrive.

- J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que je t'aime, déclara-t-il brusquement en le serrant plus fort.

- Mais euh! gémit Shun en le frappant doucement du plat de la main. Je t'ai di d'arrêter.

- Ah j'suis pas né pour obéir, c'est un truc qui faut que tu saches.

Shun rit avant de relever son visage vers lui.

- Je te caresserais et t'embrasserais devant tout le monde d'accord? reprit le Lion avec un regard espiègle.

- Nan, pas d'accord! répliqua Shun en fronçant les sourcils.

Le lendemain matin, il était tôt lorsque Milo gémit de nouveau. Le Chevalier du Verseau leva les yeux du livre dans lequel il s'était plongé, assit dans un fauteuil confortable près du lit du blessé, puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture sans faire un bruit, sans prononcer un mot. Le Scorpion ne faisait que grogner dans son sommeil. Camus était assit ici depuis pas loin de deux heures déjà ici pour veiller sur Milo et attendre qu'il se réveille. Si on lui demandait de se justifier, il aurait répondu qu'il se sentait simplement responsable de ce qui avait pu arriver à son compagnon d'arme, ni plus ni moins. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être de toute façon ?

Si Milo avait été blessé, c'était de sa faute, le Scorpion lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne et en était tombé gravement malade. Au souvenir des huit jours qu'ils avaient passé dans le désert, Camus s'était sentit extrêmement reconnaissant envers son camarade. Finalement, celui-ci s'était révélé être un Chevalier digne et fort qui avait supporté la douleur de leur errance dans le sable avec courage. Autant qu'il se l'avoue, Milo l'avait épaté. Au fond, il n'était pas cet incorrigible vantard qu'il se targuait d'être tous les jours. Alors le Verseau se sentait un peu responsable de lui maintenant.

Soudain, la porte de la petite chambre d'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Mü pénétra dans la pièce, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Il se figea devant Camus, légèrement surpris, puis soupira lorsqu'il l'eut reconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encorelà? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte. Je t'ai demandé de rester dans ton temple et de te reposer, c'est trop dur pour toi?

- Je ne fais que lire, répondit calmement le Verseau en fixant le Bélier par-dessus ses lunettes, ça n'est pas une activité trop épuisante je t'assure. Et puis hier je me suis couché à vingt heures pour me lever à sept heures ce matin, je pense que c'est suffisant comme repos non?

- Mais comment tu fais pour te coucher si tôt? Moi à une heure du matin je suis encore à crapahuter dans mon salon!

- Et pour faire quoi?

- Rien en plus, je tourne en rond.

Camus se tut, tenant devant lui son livre ouvert, et continuait de fixer Mü. Son homologue doré ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Certes, parmi la Chevalerie le Bélier était très certainement le plus sollicité des douze : il avait un apprenti dont il devait s'occuper, il avait à charge de réparer les armures qui avaient été endommagées durant les dernières guerres et notamment leur petite mission au Sahara, avait aussi la responsabilité de s'occuper de Milo et devait en plus assurer la garde de son temple qui était la première barrière du Sanctuaire à franchir pour n'importe quel ennemi - sans compter les gardes, mais généralement quand au s'attaque au domaine sacré, on en a dans les bras.

- Tu as besoin de repos, lança finalement Camus en refermant son ouvrage avec douceur, bien plus que moi j'ai l'impression.

- Ça n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin, répliqua Mü tout bas.

Le Verseau ne dit rien et continua de le regarder alors qu'il s'affairait autour de Milo, vérifiant sa température, sa tension, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur, et puis annotant tout ceci sur un petit carnet. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il le referma d'un coup sec et tâtonna les coussins avant de déclarer :

- Il ne semble pas avoir fait de suer cette nuit, et sa fièvre a enfin disparu. Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

- Ça lui fera du bien, il craque d'être enfermé ici.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est une promenade de santé pour moi? J'ai autre chose à faire.

Camus fronça les sourcils cette fois. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas dans le comportement de Mü, qui était d'ordinaire si doux et patient. Voilà qu'il s'était transformé en un être taciturne et tout aussi râleur que Masque de Mort, ce qui relevait tout de même de l'exploit. Mais bon, comme ça n'était pas dans les habitudes du Verseau de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il rouvrit son livre et se concentra de nouveau pour déchiffrer les mots qui formaient des phrases et qui elles-mêmes formaient des pages et des pages qu'il lui fallait décoder. Il faut dire aussi que lire du Descartes et le comprendre, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Tu t'es déjà prit un râteau? lui demanda soudainement Mü sans le regarder.

- Non, répondit Camus d'une voix calme en levant ses yeux de son bouquin, en même temps je n'ai jamais eus le courage de me déclarer à qui que se soit.

- Tu y as déjà pensé pourtant?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et ça ne t'a jamais rongé au point de te rendre dingue?

Le Verseau releva le menton vers son camarade, le fixa intensément alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient enfin, et tenta de déchiffrer son regard. Soudain gêné, Mü reprit plus vivement :

- Enfin je veux dire ... ça ne t'a pas rendu fou de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne le sache?

- Non. Jamais.

Le Bélier poussa un soupir et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre voilée d'un rideaux léger, qui laissait entrer la lumière du soleil matinal dans la pièce sans trop l'éclairer toutefois.

- J'aimerais pouvoir être comme ça moi, dit-il doucement, ne rien ressentir et resté distant malgré tout ce qui peut me tomber sur la tronche!

- Je ne suis froid qu'en apparence, répliqua Camus en soupirant, mais crois-moi tout ça ne fait que me ronger de l'intérieur.

Mü tourna un regard vert et brillant vers lui, aussi le Verseau se sentit obligé de continuer et d'approfondir :

- Tout ce que je ressens, toutes les tristesses et les déceptions que j'encaisse s'entasse en moi et ma solitude ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Soit je fais un ulcère, soit je deviens acariâtre à trente ans.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux parme laissa échapper un rire et Camus sourit également.

- Sérieusement, reprit-il d'une voix douce, tu as la chance d'avoir deux amis supers et tu te ronges les sangs tout seul dans tout coin? Avec des amis pareils moi je leur aurais tout raconté et me serait nourri de leur conseil et de leur consolation. Tu as tord de t'isoler, crois-moi qui suis l'expert!

- Au fond, tu m'hérites à être connu Camus du Verseau.

- Evidemment! s'écria ce dernier en brandissant son bouquin. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me prenne la tête à lire çasinon?

Les deux Chevaliers rirent ensemble avant que Mü ne déclare :

- Bon, j'ai des armures à réparer moi. Je fais ça tout de suite comme ça, une fois fini, je pourrais glander.

- Très bonne philosophie.

- Aller à plus tard, et ne traine pas trop! Tu étais quand même à deux doigts de crever quand je t'ai récupérer alors fais-moi le plaisir de retourner dans ton temple te reposer.

Le Bélier adressa un signe de la main à son compagnon d'arme, légèrement plus souriant qu'à son entrée, puis sortit de la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Le silence s'installa alors, et Camus baissa ses yeux vers son livre, espérant pouvoir avancer dans sa lecture mais c'était sans compter sur Milo qui avait choisit ce moment pour se réveiller :

- J'ai cru qu'il partirait jamais.

Camus sursauta doucement et braqua sur lui son regard vert d'eau caché derrière ses lunettes carrées. Le Scorpion se permit un petit rire.

- T'étais réveillé? demanda brusquement le Verseau.

- Peu importe la raison, on a déjà tous fait semblant de dormir.

Camus ignora sa blague - pas drôle en passant - et se concentra de nouveau dans son bouquin, réajustant doucement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ça te va super bien, constata Milo en se redressant, ça appuie ton côté intello coincé.

Il s'adossa à la tête du lit en souriant mais le Verseau ne répondit rien. Extérieurement, il paressait aussi inébranlable et froid qu'un iceberg vieux de mille ans, mais intérieurement, il bouillait comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Milo et sa grande gueule avaient le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Finalement il aurait dû le laisser crever !

- Il y a un truc que j'aimerais bien comprendre ma Camomille, reprit le Scorpion sans se douter un seul instant qu'il risquait sa vie en ce moment-même, pourquoi est-ce que tu te dérides avec Mü, et que tu gardes ce foutu balai que t'as dans le cul quand t'es avec moi?

- Tu le préfères sur la gueule le balai?

Milo papillonna des yeux, hébété par la réplique qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine face, puis finit par étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire niais à en mourir.

- Bah voilà on progresse! déclara-t-il avec entrain. Finalement t'es moins ennuyant que t'en as l'air.

Camus ne répondit pas et tenta de se concentrer sur son livre, mais c'était devenu très difficile avec le regard perçant de Milo sur lui. D'ordinaire, il y a encore deux ans, il était capable de supporter tout ceci sans broncher, sans même se soucier des yeux du Scorpion. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Sa peau brûlait sous l'insistance du Chevalier d'Or non loin de lui et il sentait une colère sourde et menaçante, injustifiée aussi, envahir progressivement son corps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que se passait-il ? Depuis leur résurrection, Camus se sentait différent. Peut-être avait-il prit conscience dans la mort que la vie était précieuse et éphémère, que ça ne lui apporterait rien de la passer seul dans son coin à cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions. Mais pourquoi lui bordel ? Il avait la réponse à cette question, bien sûr, car sous la chaleur et la déshydratation, croyant qu'il allait de nouveau mourir, Camus s'était avoué l'évidence qu'il n'avait jamais accepté ni même soupçonné. Se déclarant, dans la même foulée, à son homologue du Scorpion. Il était amoureux de cet imbécile, peut-être même depuis longtemps et avait même été jusqu'à lui réclamer une baiser ! C'était tellement honteux de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas mais il aimait les yeux bêtement heureux de Milo lorsqu'il fixait une charlotte au chocolat, son rire idiot lorsqu'il faisait éclater son chewing-gum et qu'un bout lui restait sur le nez, son sourire niais lorsqu'il se sentait supérieur après avoir balancé une vanne qui ne faisait rire que lui. C'était incompréhensible, pourquoi lui qui était la représentation même de la bêtise et de l'idiotie ? Ils étaient tellement différents tous les deux que ses sentiments en devenaient ridicule. C'est alors que la voix de Milo, enquiquinante et lancinante, raisonna à ses oreilles :

-Caaaaaaaamooooooomiiiiiiille...

Et comme le Verseau ne répondit pas immédiatement, il continua :

- Hey Camomille! Youhou Camomille!

Camus releva finalement les yeux, le visage brûlant de cette colère qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'expliquer. Oui, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son cœur lui jouait de si vilain tour ! Ça n'avait pas de sens. Milo sourit de plus belle et poussa un sifflement admiratif avant de chantonner :

- Opération drag queen! Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi? Me sauter dessus et me frapper? Allons la violence ne résout rien et tu le sais.

- Peut-être, répliqua le Verseau d'une voix étrangement calme, mais une baffe dans ta tronche qu'est-ce que ça me ferait du bien.

- Je te comprends, je me dis souvent la même chose.

Court instant de répit avant que Milo ne reprenne :

- Hey Cam?

Celui-ci soupira mais le fixa dans les yeux, attendant patiemment de devoir encaisser une nouvelle blague nulle ou une pique quelconque légèrement vexante. Mais le Scorpion se contenta de lui dire :

- Merci.

Il était rare de voir Camus rester littéralement sur le cul, aujourd'hui était donc un jour exceptionnel. Milo venait de le remercier ? Le Chevalier du Scorpion, faire preuve de gratitude ? Il s'était endormi en lisant où on l'avait drogué à son insu ? Son homologue Chevalier se permit de rire avant de reprendre :

- Bah fait pas cette tête on dirait que t'as perdu ton balais!

- Non mais c'est que ... toi, reconnaissant? C'est quand même limite magique là.

- Ouais enfin n'abuse pas non plus.

Nouveau silence. Camus et Milo se fixaient sans rien dire, sans faire un seul geste, attendant simplement quelque chose sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. C'est alors que le cœur de Camus fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Et si le Scorpion se souvenait de sa déclaration ? De son baiser ? Il était souffrant à ce moment-là, mourant presque alors il ne se souvenait certainement pas, il ne devait pas se souvenir ! La panique commença à le gagner et il retourna à son livre en se raclant la gorge, se maudissant d'avoir été assez stupide pour venir ici. Le Scorpion s'était réveillé la veille et Mü ne l'avait pas autorisé à ce moment-là à le voir, il était donc venu aujourd'hui. Mais en fait il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son temple et de s'enfermer, se barricader, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son erreur.

C'est alors que Milo répéta doucement, d'une voix chaude et intense :

- Vraiment Camus, merci.

Le Verseau ne releva pas les yeux et pria pour que le Scorpion ne voie pas le rouge qui colorait ses joues. Son compagnon le remerciait-il pour cette épreuve qu'ils avaient traversée et surmontée ensemble, ou bien pour sa déclaration et son baiser ? Camus commença à prier doucement pour que sa panique ne se voit pas trop, et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la petite chambre individuelle de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt ..._

Aiolia grogna et bâilla en se retournant puis serra contre lui le corps chaud et mou de Shun. Il sourit, encore légèrement enveloppé dans les brumes du sommeil et chercha à tâtons cette courbe des hanches du garçon qu'il affectionnait tant. Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement prononcée, ou plus douce qu'une autre, mais elle était chaude et rassurante, il aimait son contact et les promesses qu'elle renfermait. Les deux dernières nuits qu'il venait de passer, ainsi allongé près de Shun, avait été les nuits les plus reposantes et tendres de sa vie, même Marine n'avait jamais été capable de lui offrir un tel bonheur avec une telle simplicité.

Le Chevalier du Lion ne se posait plus de question désormais, il était bien avec le corps fragile et délicat de Shun blottit dans ses bras, et c'est tout ce qui lui fallait. Après tout, il était bon de vivre simplement non ? Le garçon était celui qu'il attendait, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Certes jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais prêté attention à lui, durant toutes ces années où ils s'étaient brièvement aperçus, certes leur attirance était encore nouvelle et peut-être même était-elle provoquée par le pouvoir d'une Déesse, mais même si c'était le cas il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était amoureux, et l'histoire veut que ce sentiment rende niais et aveugle. Puis soudain, Aiolia grogna de frustration et tenta de passer sa main baladeuse sous le tee-shirt de Shun pour enfin atteindre cette courbe qui refusait de se dévoiler. Mais il n'y parvint toujours pas. Bougonnant, il ouvrit difficilement une paupière, la vue trouble sous la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers le rideau et grogna de nouveau. Il était en train de serrer le coussin.

Poussant un juron, il envoya le traversin valdinguer hors du lit et se retourna, espérant apercevoir Shun de l'autre côté. Mais il n'était pas là. En dernier recours, il souleva les draps pour regarder en-dessous avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de son geste, puis se redressa, alerte au moindre bruit. Il n'y avait rien, pas même dans la salle de bain. Mais où était-il passé ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aiolia détestait le plus c'était de se réveiller seul sans tenir fermement le garçon contre lui ! La veille, Shun avait brusquement ouvert les yeux dans ses bras suite à l'intervention brutale de Mü, alors ce qu'il aurait au moins aimé ce matin c'était de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux en se réveillant. Mais non, il s'était volatilisé.

Rapidement, le Lion sortit du lit, enfila son jean de la veille et quitta la chambre, les cheveux tout en bataille et le corps encore légèrement engourdi par le sommeil. Pieds nus sur la pierre, il arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à la salle à manger gigantesque du palais et s'arrêta brusquement devant les portes en entendant des voix. Tout doucement, il lorgna à l'intérieur.

- Arrêtes de m'enquiquiner.

- Aller fais: ah!

- Lâches-moi avec tes baguettes!

Aiolia pouffa de rire. Assis à la table grande d'une trentaine de place, l'un en face de l'autre, Sion et Dohko prenaient un petit déjeuner copieux- qui sentait incroyablement bon en passant - et qui semblait être chinois. Le Chevalier de la Balance avait saisit un aliment non-identifié entre ses baguettes et les tendait doucement vers la bouche de son amant, qui tentait d'éviter ses attaques les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère. Qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux ! Attendez un peu que Milo soit au courant. Tient, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il aille le voir son copain, encore à l'infirmerie.

- Allez ma petite biquette, reprit Dohko dans un sourire charmeur, ouvres ta jolie petite bouche!

- Je te préviens, répliqua Sion avec sévérité, si tu continus tu pourras dès aujourd'hui partir t'inscrire à l'opéra en tant que castra!

- Nan mais si t'y mets pas du tient aussi.

Le Chevalier du Lion choisit cet instant pour pénétrer dans la pièce, et les deux Chevaliers attablés tournèrent leur visage vers lui d'un même mouvement. Les regards qu'ils lui adressèrent étaient tellement semblables, à la fois paniqués, énervés et honteux, qu'Aiolia en explosa de rire et dû s'appuyer à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Là c'est quand même puissant, réussit-il à articuler, qu'est-ce que vous êtes choux tous les deux!

- Le minou il va fermer sa mouille sinon je le transforme en minette! explosa Dohko en abattant son poing sur la table.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici? demanda calmement Sion.

Aiolia ne répondit rien, trop occupé à rire, aussi le Chevalier de la Balance se permit de répondre à sa place :

- Bah il baise Shun, c'est pas évident?

- Pardon! répliqua le Chevalier du Lion en reprenant son sérieux comme par magie.

Sion lui adressa un regard impénétrable et perçant qu'Aiolia soutint de ses yeux bleus électriques. Le Pope semblait vouloir découvrir la vérité rien qu'en sondant son âme, comme une mise à l'épreuve. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas d'accord ? Après tout Shun était jeune, c'était encore un adolescent et peut-être même était-il le fils d'une Déesse, le Pope avait toutes les raisons du monde d'interdire à son Chevalier de faire ça. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit précédemment, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé en privé ? Alors qu'Aiolia commençait à paniquer doucement, Sion sourit imperceptiblement et finit par lui dire :

- Si tu le cherches il est dans les cuisines, c'est lui qui nous a préparé ce petit déjeuner pour le moins délicieux.

- Ça c'est sûr! Toi t'as de la chance, ton mec il sait faire la cuisine, le mien c'est à peine s'il sait faire cuire un œuf.

Il y eut un bruit mâte, Dohko sursauta et poussa un cri de douleur en dardant sur son amant un regard de tigre en colère. Apparemment Sion venait de lui balancer un coup de pied sous la table.

- Recommences ça une fois! s'écria la Balance en brandissant ses baguettes. Et je t'enfonce ça là où je pense!

Aiolia choisit ce moment pour les laisser là tous les deux et partit en direction des cuisines retrouver Shun, souriant toujours de la scène qu'il venait de voir. Ces deux-là allaient quand même admirablement bien ensemble, ils se complétaient comme ils se différenciaient et c'était sûrement ici que se trouvait l'harmonie de ce couple. Quel pouvait être l'harmonie, pour Shun et lui ? Le Lion fronça les sourcils, peut-être était-il encore trop tôt pour le dire, après tout leur relation n'était même pas encore officialisée, les deux seuls au courant étaient très certainement en train de se livrer un duel de baguette épique.

Lorsqu'il arriva près des cuisines, une douce odeur sucrée et piquante à la fois parvint à ses narines et fit grogner son ventre. Déesse que ça sentait bon ! La porte était ouverte et il put s'appuyer sur le mur, les bras croisés et un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Devant lui, Shun vêtu de sa toge dansait doucement au rythme d'une musique imaginaire tout en touillant ce qui ressemblait à de la soupe, tout près d'un cuiseur à riz en fonction. Dans une poêle près de lui, des légumes étaient en train de cuir et dégageaient une douce odeur alléchante. Aiolia en oublia sa faim, concentré qu'il était sur le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Et en plus il sait faire la cuisine ! Vraiment, il était parfait pour lui qui avait un appétit d'ogre. Un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres, le Chevalier du Lion cacha son cosmos encore plus profondément et s'avança sans faire de bruit.

Shun continuait de remuer doucement dans une grâce et une légèreté qui aurait fait rougir d'envie une danseuse étoile. Le cœur d'Aiolia s'emballa et il sentit un feu nouveau parcourir son corps. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel désir pour le garçon, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras seulement deux fois, mais enfin ça devait bien arriver, il n'allait pas éternellement se contenter d'une relation platonique c'était évident, seulement il ne pensait pas que ça viendrait si vite. Et puis soudain, le Lion se figea. Shun avait arrêté de danser, et s'était mit à chanter en japonais. Le cœur du Chevalier d'Or fit un bon gigantesque à l'entente de cette mélodie car à ce moment précis, l'ascendance divine ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui. Aiolia ne comprenait toujours pas cette langue, mais il la trouvait toujours aussi délicate et exotique dans la bouche du garçon, sa voix était claire et mélodieuse, aussi douce et chaude que son corps et provoquait en lui des frissons de plaisir. C'était un ravissement pour ses sens, et son désir ne fit que grimper. Sans plus réfléchir, Aiolia s'avança et attrapa de ses mains les hanches de Shun, capturant enfin cette courbe qu'il cherchait depuis son réveil, et pour laquelle il s'était battu avec son coussin puis avait traversé la moitié du palais pour se faire alpaguer par un tigre et son bouquetin qui avaient manqué de peu de lui voler dans les plumes.

Le garçon sursauta violemment et se retourna en poussant un petit cri surprit, tenant dans sa main une louche en fer dont il se servit pour le frapper.

- Crétin tu m'as fait peur! s'écria-t-il en repoussant ses mains par la même occasion. Ah je déteste ça! Surtout quand je fais la cuisine!

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Plus encore que ses sourires, ce qu'il aimait chez Shun c'était cette façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils et braquer sur lui son regard vert, dur et sévère. Tendrement, il ramena ses mains vers les hanches mais Shun asséna dessus un nouveau coup de louche en criant :

- Nan!

Le Lion rit de nouveau mais attrapa l'ustensile d'un geste vif et le jeta derrière lui sans plus de considération, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du garçon.

- Hey, dit fermement le Chevalier d'Or, j'aurais préféré me réveiller avec toi moi!

- Je voulais te faire ton petit déjeuner.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit. Ça, il s'en doutait bien que tout ce qu'il avait préparé c'était pour lui, seulement apparemment Sion et Dohko était arrivé en court de route et avait été servit par pur bonté d'âme, à n'en pas douter.

- C'est japonais? demanda le Lion.

- Oui, tu n'aimes pas?

- J'ai jamais mangé.

Shun sourit, et le désir dans le ventre d'Aiolia se fit plus pressant et plus violent. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il posa ses mains sur les hanches, enfin, et approcha son visage en disant :

- Un bisou d'abord.

- D'accord mais un petit ...

Ses yeux étaient si brillants qu'Aiolia avait l'impression de contempler les deux émeraudes les plus purs du monde. A peine eut-il déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes que Shun se recula, souriant timidement, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Mais le Lion eut un sourire victorieux et l'accula contre le plan de travail où chauffait toujours la soupe pour le coincer contre son corps. Il fondit sur sa bouche telle un prédateur et la prit d'assaut comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Le garçon poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé qui se perdit dans sa gorge, alors qu'Aiolia passait sa langue entre ses lèvres pour s'imprégner de toute sa saveur. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir enfilé un jean et non un jogging qui aurait eu du mal à cacher son début d'érection, car il ignorait encore comment Shun pourrait réagir dans ces cas-là. Le souci c'est qu'il était toujours particulièrement émoustillé le matin. Le garçon s'accrocha à son cou, caressant audacieusement sa langue de la sienne et Aiolia poussa un grognement mi-satisfait mi-contrarié. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, encore et toujours plus loin avec lui, même s'il n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes il s'en fichait, le désir était bien trop grand maintenant et était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Il colla d'avantage son bassin contre celui de Shun et commença à caresser ses hanches sous sa toge, cherchant une entrée pour passer en-dessous et attraper sa peau délicieuse. Mais soudain, une voix retentit dans la cuisine et les força à se séparer :

- Hey les deux mioches, y'a votre chambre pour ça.

Aiolia s'empara d'un torchon à porté de main et l'envoya vers Dohko qui l'évita de justesse en se cachant derrière le mur, alors que l'objet passait la porte et finissait sa course dans le couloir. Le visage souriant et amusé de la Balance leur revint par l'ouverture.

- Raté tralalère ! chantonna-t-il joyeusement.

Shun pouffa de rire tout en repoussant doucement le Lion qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher prise. Légèrement rouge de honte d'avoir été ainsi découvert, il tremblait doucement dans les bras du Chevalier d'Or qui n'y fit d'abord pas plus attention. La voix de Sion leur parvint depuis le couloir :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi y'a un torchon qui se balade par terre?

- C'est de la faute au minou! répondit vivement Dohko en pointant Aiolia du doigt avant de murmurer: ils étaient en train de se rouler une méga galoche quand j'suis arrivé.

Aiolia rigola doucement, Shun baissa les yeux en tentant toujours aussi vainement d'éloigner les mains du Lion de son corps et Sion apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, dardant sur son amant un regard désespéré et dur. Mais Dohko ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et lança d'une voix claire :

- Mmh tu m'excites quand tu me regardes comme çamon sexy Pope !

Sion évita la déclaration avec tellement de naturel et de calme que s'en était presque surréaliste, puis braqua sur les deux Chevaliers fautifs un regard encore plus sévère - si si, c'est possible ! Aiolia en perdit le sourire. Sion était étrange, c'était comme s'il n'acceptait pas de le voir ainsi tenir le corps de Shun contre lui. Mais le Lion, plutôt que d'obéir à l'ordre muet de son Pope, raffermit sa prise en fronçant les sourcils. Pis quoi encore il fait ce qu'il veut ! La voix suppliante de Shun lui parvint sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention :

- Aiolia ...

- Dis-moi Shun, coupa Sion avec fermeté, tu n'aurais pas ton entraînement avec Shaka aujourd'hui?

Le Lion accusa le coup en fronçant les sourcils. S'il voulait le rendre jaloux en évoquant le Chevalier de la Vierge et bien c'était raté, il était persuadé à présent que Shun n'accepterait que lui. Enfin il n'avait aucune certitude mais il le supposait.

- Euh si bien sûr, répondit Shun dans un sourire forcé je ... Aiolia tu me lâches maintenant!

L'ordre claqua si fort que le Lion retira ses mains vivement comme si elles avaient soudainement prit feu, puis les leva devant lui en signe de reddition. Le regard de Shun brillait d'une telle colère qu'un léger frisson de peur parcourut son échine.

- Mais quoi j'ai rien fait! se défendit mollement Aiolia.

- Ramasses ce que t'as jeté et assieds-toi! répliqua vivement le garçon.

Aiolia obéit et ramassa la louche alors que le rire de Dohko emplissait la pièce.

- Comment il se fait dresser le minou! lança-t-il hilare.

Le Lion poussa un rugissement de rage et se jeta sur son homologue de la Balance en brandissant l'ustensile de cuisine qui se voyait transformer en arme pour l'occasion. Toujours riant, Dohko poussa un cri de terreur pas crédible du tout et prit ses jambes à son cou. Sion recula rapidement pour laisser passer Aiolia et ferma les yeux en soupirant, tentant de canaliser sa colère alors que le cri rehaussé de rire de Dohko raisonnait dans tout le palais. Shun lui, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Et bah je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour remuer ma soupe moi maintenant, dit-il amusé.

Sion rouvrit les paupières et braqua sur lui un regard indéchiffrable et sévère. Le garçon en perdit le sourire et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en baissant les yeux.

- Je t'avais demandé de faire attention, lança le Pope, intransigeant.

- Mais Aiolia ne me fera rien si je ne suis pas d'accord! se défendit vivement Shun. Si tu insinues qu'on a couché ensemble cette nuit et bien tu te trompes!

- Ça n'est pas seulement ça et tu le sais!

Shun se retourna brutalement vers sa soupe pour échapper à son regard perçant de donneur de leçon. Au même moment, Dohko passa rapidement derrière son amant en criant, toujours suivit par Aiolia qui brandissait sa louche. Le garçon poussa un soupir avant de déclarer :

- Encore avec cette histoire de chaste à la con!

- C'est très sérieux Shun, tu risquerais d'attirer la colère d'une Déesse!

- Quoi! répliqua vivement le garçon en faisant volteface vers son Pope. Parce que tu crois qu'Aphrodite vous punira si je couche avec Aiolia! Pitié Sion ...

- Ecoutes, tout ce que je te demanderais c'est d'être discret, que ça se sache le moins possible dans le Sanctuaire tant qu'on est sûr de rien. Tu veux bien?

Le Chevalier Divin poussa un soupir énervé et soutint le regard du Pope sans ciller. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser quelqu'un lui dire comment il devait agir avec Aiolia quand même !

- Et tu vas aussi me demander ne pas coucher avec lui c'est ça? demanda-t-il légèrement plus calme.

- Tant qu'on est sûr de rien, répéta Sion plus doucement également.

- Aphrodite ne fera rien j'en suis certain!

- Les Dieux sont capricieux, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi je crois. Je ne t'interdis pas d'être avec Aiolia, je sais que c'est un Chevalier très bien, mais évites de le montrer à tout le monde je ne voudrais pas que ça devienne le sujet de société du Sanctuaire. Déjà que partout, entre garde et apprentis, les paris vont bon train pour savoir si tu es bien le fils d'une Déesse, et de quelle Déesse il s'agit, je ne voudrais pas non plus que ta relation soit traité en phénomène de foire. Après, c'est toi qui voit.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rire nerveux. C'était tout le Pope ça, lui donner un ordre direct en lui faisant croire que la décision venait de lui. N'empêche que, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le mystère sur son ascendance prendrait une telle ampleur. Sans un mot, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Sion lui sourit avant de disparaître sans un bruit. Au même moment, Dohko passa une seconde fois en courant devant la porte, tout en criant :

- Ne m'abandonne pas ma biquette!

Encore et toujours suivit par Aiolia qui brandissait sa louche en agitant le bras d'un air vengeur, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'une grave discussion venait d'avoir lieu à son sujet. On entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une voix s'écrier :

- Fermez-la un peu y'en a qui sont enceinte!

- Shiryu au secours! cria de nouveau le Chevalier de la Balance. J'suis poursuivit par un minou en rut!

Le grognement de rage qui suivit cette déclaration arracha un sourire amusé à Shun. Hyôga choisit ce moment pour pointer le bout de son nez dans la cuisine - attiré par l'odeur ou le bruit ? Allez savoir -et lança :

- Mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan?

- Rien du tout, lui répondit Shun en riant, un matin comme les autres. Petit déjeuner?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shun était de retour dans sa chambre, paré du sari bordeaux que lui avait offert Shaka. La séance de méditation devrait avoir lieux sur le Cap Sounion, comme d'habitude, et selon le Chevalier de la vierge « on se sent plus à l'aise en portant ça ». D'après ses souvenirs, la séance de massage aurait lieux cette après-midi. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au début, il s'était vite habitué à cet entraînement spécial et commençait même à l'apprécier. Certes, suivre les mains sur son corps en usant de son cosmos, tout en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne quitte pas son corps était très épuisant et avait tôt fait de le vider de ses forces, mais ces massages n'avaient rien de désagréables. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il les essaie un jour avec Aiolia. Le garçon se renfrogna.

Mais s'ils faisaient ça, ne se laisseraient-ils pas dominer par leur pulsion ? Shun avait très bien sentit l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait le Lion lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé dans les cuisines il y a à peine quelques minutes, mais il n'avait rien dit et avait même trouvé cette attention agréable et flatteuse, avant de trouver ça très gênant une fois Sion et Dohko près d'eux. Le Pope avait-il raison ? Devrait-il resté chaste ? Autant qu'il sache, Aphrodite n'était pas une Déesse Vierge, seulement ça ne voulait rien dire. Athéna et Artémis, filles de Zeus, avaient un père extrêmement volage et l'une d'elle avait même un frère jumeau qui l'était tout autant, mais toutes deux étaient des chastes. Shun soupira et releva les yeux vers le miroir pour croiser son regard.

Il avait l'impression de se voir totalement différemment à présent. Ça n'était plus un adolescent Chevalier normal qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était un adolescent Chevalier à la peau bien trop pâle et bien trop lisse, aux cheveux bien trop longs et au corps bien trop fin. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'empara de la pire de ciseau qui trônait dans un verre en plastique au bord de lavabo et saisit une mèche émeraude avec fermeté. Mais, juste avant de couper, il s'arrêta. Etait-ce bien nécessaire ? Cela annulerait-il les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui et dont il était de plus en plus certain ? En réalité, ce qui le rendait le plus triste dans cette histoire c'était qu'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être le véritable frère d'Ikki. Soit celui-ci était également le fils de la Déesse - ce dont il doutait fortement - soit il n'était pas son véritable frère. Shun s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo en poussant un soupir profond et triste. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ça, pas envie de perdre la seule chose qui le liait à Ikki. Mais où était-il lui d'ailleurs ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces ciseaux?

Le garçon se retourna vivement en sursautant légèrement. Aiolia avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, qu'il avait enfin recouverte du tee-shirt noir, et le fixait gravement. Shun poussa un rire amusé et déclara :

- Rien, je me demandais juste si j'allais ou non me couper les cheveux.

Aiolia sembla se détendre et sourit doucement.

- Tu te coupes les cheveux tout seul? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Oui, la dernière fois c'est moi qui me les étais coupé.

La dernière fois autrement dit juste avant le début de la Guerre Saint contre Hadès.

- Ah, reprit Aiolia en souriant, c'est pour ça ...

Shun se renfrogna et reposa brutalement ses ciseaux sur le bord du lavabo en déclarant :

- P'tit con.

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain alors qu'Aiolia était occupé à rire. Il enfila ses sandales en cuir et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque le Lion lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Si tu as vraiment envie de te les couper tu devrais aller voir Aphrodite, déclara-t-il dans un sourire, c'est le coiffeur attitré du Sanctuaire.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je me les coupe?

Aiolia cligna des yeux, indécis, puis déposa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon en souriant.

- Et pourquoi ça me gênerait? Tu fais ce que tu veux. Quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours aussi sexy pour moi.

Shun le repoussa doucement en rougissant alors que les mains d'Aiolia réaffirmaient leur prise. La voix de Sion raisonna dans sa tête et le garçon se dégagea totalement.

- J'y vais, dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte, Shaka n'aime pas que je sois en retard.

- Un bisou d'abord!

- Non j'y vais.

Et il sortit de la chambre. Une fois hors du palais du Pope, son stress retomba et il put respirer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette simple discussion avec Sion le rendait-il si nerveux ? Après tout, en intimité avec Aiolia il pouvait se permettre d'être plus doux et coopératif alors pourquoi s'était-il sentit obligé de le repousser ? Sentant la colère l'envahir, il commença à descendre vivement les marches. C'était tout de même incroyable, voilà qu'il était heureux avec quelqu'un et il trouvait encore de quoi se rendre triste ! Il était très certainement masochiste.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le temple d'Aphrodite, il commença à ralentir tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment longs, trop longs pour un garçon - enfin de son point de vu. Et puis, avec cette coupe ses mèches tombaient éparses sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage comme un rideau vert. Ça n'avait rien de masculin. Il regarda alors doucement autour de lui, cherchant le passage qui le mènerait vers le salon du Chevalier des Poissons mais des éclats de voix lui parvinrent des jardins. Il fit alors demi-tour, ressortit du temple et bifurqua tout de suite sur sa droite. Là, une grille de fer blanc et lumineux encadrait un jardin vert et coloré, comme un petit monde paradisiaque entretenu de main de maître par Aphrodite des Poissons. Shun entra timidement, et identifia immédiatement le Chevalier d'Or agenouillé devant un pied de rosier, malgré l'immense chapeau de paille qu'il portait.

- Salut, minauda doucement Shun en avançant timidement.

Aphrodite tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le visage moucheté d'ombre qui rehaussait la couleur saphir de ses yeux, car le soleil tapait fort en ce début de journée, et lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de se relever.

- Hey petit Shuni! déclara-t-il avec vivacité en l'invitant à entrer. Content que tu passes me voir, comment ça va?

- Ça va, et toi? Encore à faire du jardinage à ce que je vois.

- Bah c'est le problème avec les fleurs, c'est pas comme les chats elles ne s'occupent pas d'elles-mêmes toutes seules.

Shun rit doucement alors que le Chevalier d'Or lui adressait un sourire encore plus lumineux et s'agenouillait de nouveau devant ses roses. La toge grecque qu'il portait dévoilait ses jambes longues et fuselées tout en éclairant ses magnifiques cheveux d'azur. Le garçon parcourut sa silhouette du regard. Lui aussi avait un corps fin et féminin, mais il semblait l'accepter avec sérénité. Au moment où le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole, la voix de Masque de Mort raisonna depuis l'intérieur du temple :

- Aphro t'as encore fait une lessive de caleçon? J'ai plus rien à me mettre sur le cul moi!

Le garçon poussa un rire bref alors que le Chevalier des Poissons levait un regard vers lui, souriant encore d'avantage.

- Ah les hommes, on voudrait les tuer mais on ne peut pas vivre sans, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confidence avant de hurler: et bien mets l'un de mes strings mon chou!

- T'es fou! s'écria Masque de Mort qui restait toujours invisible. Je ne peux même pas rentrer une fesse dedans.

Shun ne put se retenir de rire alors qu'Aphrodite lui adressait un clin d'œil complice. Puis le Chevalier du Cancer se montra alors, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette de bain qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa taille, car apparemment il sortait de la douche. Lorsqu'il aperçut le garçon devant lui, debout devant Aphrodite, il se figea, les cheveux encore mouillés et fronça les sourcils. Son amant se mit à rire alors qu'il pointait sur lui un doigt accusateur.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un espèce de crétin! s'écria-t-il de sa voix grave.

- J'adore quand tu me murmures des mots d'amour, répliqua Aphrodite dans un sourire des plus séducteurs.

Masque de Mort fit demi-tour en bougonnant et retourna dans le temple sans ajouter un mot. Son amant poussa un rire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Shun en disant :

- Tu vois? C'est comme ça qu'on les dresse.

Le garçon sourit, admiratif. Aphrodite était tellement différent des autres Chevaliers, et pourtant il s'acceptait avec une telle facilité. Alors qu'à côté de lui Shun était encore incertain, et avait même souvent honte de lui-même et d'être ce qu'il était. Parfois, il aurait aimé avoir l'assurance du Chevalier d'Or.

- Alors Shuni, reprit celui-ci d'une voix guillerette, tu n'es pas là pour rien je me trompe?

- Non, Aiolia m'a dit que tu ...

Le sourire, lumineux et facétieux, que lui adressa Aphrodite lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et bloqua sa voix dans sa gorge. Il savait, le Chevalier des Poissons savait pour lui et le Lion ! Shun commença à se triturer les mains en baissant les yeux, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Aphrodite se releva alors en ramassant son petit panier et rigola gentiment.

- Regardes ça, dit-il amusé en touchant furtivement l'une de ses joues du bout du doigt, je n'ai même pas eu à parler que tu rougis comme une petite pucelle ...

Silence.

- Ah excuses-moi, tu l'es peut-être encore?

Shun eut un rire nerveux et acquiesça doucement avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne l'ai pas prit mal ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais, tu as quel âge? demanda soudainement Aphrodite les sourcils froncés.

- Seize ans, pourquoi?

- Et tu es encore vierge! Dieu que les jeunes sont sages à notre époque.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau alors qu'Aphrodite l'invitait à le suivre jusqu'à une petite table de jardin fabriquée dans ce même fer blanc. Le soleil réchauffait doucement l'herbe verte sous ses pieds et dardait sur son visage ses rayons chauds et dorés. Autour de lui, des couleurs, des odeurs et des chants d'oiseaux par dizaine. Il adorait ce petit jardin. Le Chevalier des Poissons s'installa sur une petite chaise à l'air fragile et l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui. A peine eut-il été installé que son compère se pencha vers lui et lui demanda, dans un immense sourire :

- Alors dis-moi! Comment il embrasse Aiolia?

Shun sourit timidement, et baissa brièvement le regard.

- Bah j'ai pas trop de comparaison, répondit-il plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais j'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Oh ça j'en suis sûr! Aiolia doit être un amant du tonnerre. Alors, dis-moi un peu quelle partie de moi notre minou a-t-il complimenté?

- Il m'a dit que tu étais le coiffeur du Sanctuaire, c'est vrai?

Le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Aphrodite était plus grand et plus heureux encore que tous les autres - incroyable, et pourtant - et Shun sourit à son tour. Le bonheur du Chevalier d'Or était si communicatif que ça en faisait battre son cœur plus vite. C'était fou de voir à quel point Aphrodite vivait simplement, d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Il l'enviait tant.

- Tu as besoin de mes services? demanda Aphrodite en focalisant son regard sur ses cheveux.

- Oui je les trouve beaucoup trop longs, répondit Shun en s'emparant d'une mèche émeraude.

- Effectivement ils ont l'air très abîmés. Ok! Alors je vais chercher mon matériel et je te fais ces pointes!

- En fait je préfèrerais que tu me les coupes jusqu'aux épaules s'il te plait.

Aphrodite se figea en plein élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et fixa sur Shun regard abasourdi. Le garçon sourit doucement, sûr de lui. Le Chevalier d'Or se rassit et posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

- Tu veux tout couper! déclara-t-il étonné et un peu triste. Mais ... tes cheveux sont magnifiques, pourquoi?

Shun dû lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il tant honte de ses choix ? Il continua à fixer Aphrodite sans siller et eut un sourire un peu forcé. L'homme en face de lui avait tellement d'assurance qu'il se sentait ridicule.

- Je ... je préfère c'est tout.

Le Chevalier des Poissons continua à le fixer gravement, quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, puis il sourit et se leva enfin.

- Ça marche pour moi! déclara-t-il vivement. Bouges pas je reviens.

Il le laissa là et pénétra dans son temple en quatrième vitesse. Shun en profita pour souffler et leva son visage vers le ciel. Il avait un de ces stress aujourd'hui ! Et tout ça à cause de Sion. Il sourit et secoua doucement la tête avant de la baisser vers la table pour se frotter les paupières. Ça n'était certainement pas de la faute de son Pope, c'était de la sienne, il se posait beaucoup trop de question, pour des choses futiles et sans trop d'importance. Il était amoureux d'Aiolia, c'était une certitude, alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? Parce qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il avait cru être durant seize années, il était le fils d'une Déesse et ça compliquait naturellement les choses. Seulement Aiolia ça ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, il allait même jusqu'à l'embrasser devant les autres et prendre les avertissements muets de Sion à la légère. Devrait-il faire comme lui ? Ça avait l'air tellement simple, et pourtant.

Aphrodite revint rapidement vers lui en marchant d'un pas pressé, ce sempiternel sourire radieux affiché aux lèvres. Il déposa ses ustensiles sur la table et déroula un immense drap noir qu'il déposa autour de son corps, puis il s'empara d'un vaporisateur d'eau.

- Alors pour commencer on va mouiller tout ça! déclara-t-il énergiquement. Moi je vote pour un dégradé déstructuré qui fasse tomber des mèches sur ton visage, pour te donner un petit côté mystérieux et sauvage!

- T'emballes pas, rigola Shun en frissonnant lorsqu'il reçu des gouttelettes d'eau sur la nuque, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me les coupe de vingt bons centimètres.

- Quoi ça ne t'intéresse pas d'être sexy avec une magnifique coupe de cheveux réalisée par Aphrodite lui-même?

- Je ne sais pas ... peut-être ...

Le Chevalier d'Or reposa son vaporisateur et saisit un peigne noir.

- Je te sens indécis, constata-t-il mi-amusé mi-intrigué, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien.

Ils se turent touts deux tout en étant parfaitement conscients, l'un comme l'autre, qu'il leur faudrait discuter. Enfin surtout pour Shun, qui sentit alors le stress monter doucement et faire frissonner son corps. Mais les mains douces d'Aphrodite et le peigne dans ses cheveux eurent tôt fait de le détendre et il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

- Tu sais ce que j'admire chez toi?

- Mon physique de rêve? répliqua aussitôt le Chevalier d'Or.

Shun rit doucement.

- Mes magnifiques yeux cristallins peut-être?

Incapable de reprendre son sérieux, le garçon sentit son corps se détendre doucement, enfin.

- Tout ça et plus encore, dit-il alors dans un murmure.

- Oh toi! Si j'étais pas en couple de te roulerais une pelle!

Soudain, la voix grave de Masque de Mort s'éleva depuis le temple :

- J'ai entendu petit con!

Aphrodite et Shun rirent à l'unisson avant que le garçon ne reprenne d'une petite voix :

- Ton assurance. Tu es tellement sûr de toi que j'en suis presque jaloux! Moi je suis indécis tout le temps en ce moment et je ... j'ai toujours l'impression de prendre les mauvaises décisions.

- Pour être tout à fait franc, répliqua vivement le Chevalier des Poissons, moi à ta place, à cet instant, je serais dans le même état. Touts ces paris qui circulent en ce moment sur toi je trouve ça ridicule ... ah merde d'ailleurs j'avais parié qu'Aiolia t'avais déjà dépucelé! J'ai perdu on dirait.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, sachant pertinemment que le Chevalier d'Or occupé à le peigner disait faux. C'était dans sa nature, de toute prendre avec légèreté et enthousiasme.

- Mais tu sais je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, reprit-il plus sérieusement, tu m'aurais vu à ton âge! Tout en bras et en jambe, totalement dégingandé, c'était horrible! J'étais tellement obsédé par ça que je m'entraînais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je voulais être un homme un vrai! Et je mangeais et je m'entraînais, et je mangeais et je m'entraînais, une vraie usine à la chaîne à moi tout seul! Et puis maintenant je trouve que j'ai pris trop de muscle tu vois, je ressemble à Arnold Schwazna ... Schwagen ... enfin bref, celui qui joue Rambo.

Le garçon rit de bon cœur alors qu'Aphrodite s'emparait des ciseaux, sans lâcher son peigne.

- Il joue Terminator lui, dit doucement Shun sans oser bouger d'un pouce.

- Oui si tu veux. Enfin bref, quoi que tu en dises je ne suis pas aussi assuré que ça, c'est juste qu'il y a eut Angie et grâce à lui j'ai réalisé que tout ça importait peu.

Il y eut un bruit de cisaille et Shun sentit ses cheveux lui tirer brièvement. En disant Angie, Aphrodite devait très certainement parler de Masque de Mort, car il avait entendu un jour que le Chevalier du Cancer se prénommait en fait Angelo.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il avec un intérêt certain.

- Parce que lui il m'aime tel que je suis et je me suis alors demandé: si lui m'accepte comme je suis, pourquoi pas moi?

Shun se tut, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce qu'il avait prit pour de la légèreté de la part d'Aiolia n'avait en fait été que de l'amour ? Il se sentit soudainement envahit d'une honte énorme alors qu'Aphrodite continuait de lui couper des mèches de cheveux par dizaine.

- Et tu sais le pire? reprit celui-ci avec véhémence. Angie et moi avons été le premier couple du Sanctuaire, et mieux encore! Le premier couple gay! Enfin à ce qu'on croyait parce que personne ne se doutait pour Sion et Dohko. Et c'est le Pope lui-même, ce Pope et ses principes foireux, qui nous a ordonné alors qu'on venait juste de revenir à la vie, de nous cacher parce que, je site: des pédés dans le domaine sacré ça fait désordre.

- Il a vraiment dit ça?

- Bon, j'extrapole un peu, mais à quelques mots près c'était ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? A première vue je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas obéis.

- Exact, on a fait tout le contraire et tu sais quoi? C'était une idée d'Angie, on passait notre temps à se rouler des pelles et se tripoter devant tout le monde enfin, tu étais là à ce moment-là je ne vais pas te faire de dessin.

Le garçon sourit, amusé aux souvenirs qui faisaient surface. Effectivement Aphrodite et son Angie étaient assez démonstratifs, surtout au début de l'été. Mais à ce moment-là il pensait qu'ils faisaient ça depuis longtemps puisque ça n'avait pas l'air de choquer beaucoup, et bien non. En réalité, c'est juste que les Chevaliers d'Ors acceptaient plutôt bien les choses.

- Je pense que ça a aidé quelques couples à se montrer, constata-t-il en pensant à Shaka et Mü.

- Oui, Sion et Dohko en premier! affirma Aphrodite en le peignant doucement. Dohko était tellement jaloux de nous voir Angie et moi qu'il a commencé à faire pareil avec Sion et j'ai l'impression que ça l'a un peu déridé lui d'ailleurs.

- Ouais mais seulement un tout petit peu.

- Je te sens énervé là, il t'a demandé de ne pas te montrer avec Aiolia?

- Mais pas pour la même raison que toi, là il veut juste que je ne fasse pas d'avantage parler de moi.

- Je vois, et je suppose que tu lui as obéis?

- Oui ...

- Tss tss, grossière erreur! Quand Sion te donne un ordre comme ça un conseil, n'obéit pas! Oui, c'est le Pope, mais seulement en cas de besoin.

Shun rit doucement, sans faire attention à ses cheveux qui tombaient tout autour de lui. Il avait repoussé Aiolia pour obéir aux principes de Sion mais Aphrodite lui, ne l'avait pas fait. Seulement était-ce une raison pour faire de même ? Après tout là c'était tout de même différent, le Pope avait peut-être raison peut-être était-il un chaste, comment savoir ? Et même si c'était le cas ça changerait quoi ? Il était un humain avant d'être un Dieu ! Il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui à obéir à des lois divines qui ne le concernaient absolument pas.

- Mmh finalement tu avais raison, reprit Aphrodite avec plus de légèreté, des cheveux courts ça te va mieux. Tu as des épaules superbes, fines et musclées j'adore! Ça les découvre c'est nettement mieux, et puis ton dos! Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Tu vois moi j'ai des épaules et un dos de camionneur, c'est surtout pour ça que je laisse pousser mes cheveux. Les cheveux c'est la sensualité et la féminité!

- Mais Milo a les cheveux longs lui, répliqua Shun dans un rire.

- Oui mais lui c'est un dominé refoulé.

Ils rirent tous les deux de nouveau, puis Aphrodite déposa ses ciseaux et son peigne sur la table avant d'ébouriffer ces cheveux verts dans une caresse douce, mais vive.

- Et voilà! s'écria-t-il fièrement. Tiens, miroir.

Shun se contempla dans un sourire évasif. A présent, ses cheveux émeraude tombaient doucement sur ses épaules pour les chatouiller, et devant ses yeux dans une structure et un ordre visible qui se voulait néanmoins sauvage, et indompté.

- Alors? demanda Aphrodite en se penchant vers lui.

- Tu veux que je te dise? Tu as tous les dons.

- Nan! Uniquement quand il s'agit de manier les ciseaux en fait.

Shun lui adressa un magnifique sourire en levant les yeux vers lui, au moment où le Chevalier d'Or se redressait pour crier :

- Hein c'est vrai mon Angie chou?

- Lâches-moi! grogna la voix de Masque de Mort depuis l'intérieur du temple.

Shaka choisit cet instant pour passer la grille blanche du jardin, très certainement alerté par l'échange amoureux du Poisson et du Cancer. A voir son regard, il était assez fâché de trouver Shun ici en train de se mirer calmement alors qu'il l'attendait depuis une grosse demi-heure dans son temple.

- Tu étais là, dit-il sèchement, aurais-tu oublié que nous avions un entraînement aujourd'hui?

Le garçon, paré de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, reposa vivement le miroir sur la table de jardin et se redressa brusquement, faisant passer par-dessus sa tête la couverture légère et noire. Il la tendit à Aphrodite en le remerciant dans un immense sourire et se mit à courir, passant devant le Chevalier de la Vierge comme une fusée tout en s'écriant :

- Pardon Shaka mais il y a un truc qu'il faut que je fasse, je reviens tout de suite!

Et il sortit du jardin. Légèrement courroucé, la Vierge croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, suivant son élève qui se dirigeait vers le palais du Pope en courant. Près de lui, rassemblant toutes ses affaires, Aphrodite se mit à siffloter joyeusement avec un air qui s'approchait d'avantage du rire moqueur à peine dissimuler. Shaka grogna et quitta le jardin d'un pas rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Aiolia regardait Shun quitter la chambre avec une légère irritation. Il se doutait bien que le garçon se montrerait farouche, du fait de son jeune âge et de son manque d'expérience, mais de là à lui refuser un petit bisou. Frustré, il grogna en se passant la main dans les cheveux et se retourna. La porte de l'armoire de Shun était encore légèrement entrouverte. Curieux comme un chaton, il s'approcha et l'ouvrit en grand. Quelques jeans et tee-shirts, des pulls aussi pour quand ils serviront, trois toges blanches et une robe de chambre bleue. Intrigué, Aiolia passa sa main dessus et sentit des frissons de douceur parcourir tout son bras. De la soie pure, douce et délicate. Avec d'infinies précautions, le Lion saisit le cintre et sortit le vêtement de l'armoire. Très vite, il imagina Shun s'en vêtir et frissonna de délice. La soie avait quelque chose d'excitant, de sensuel et de sexuel, rien que d'imaginer le garçon avec ça sur le dos, il sentait déjà un désir grandissant montrer le bout de son nez. Rapidement, il rangea l'habit dans l'armoire et referma la porte, pressé que Shun accepte de l'enfilé un soir où il serait disposé.

Grognant de nouveau, il secoua la tête et sortit rapidement de la chambre, pieds nus. Peu importe, il ne sortait pas du temple. Après avoir emprunté quelques couloirs, il arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. Cherchant le cosmos de son ami à l'aide du sien, il l'identifia rapidement ouvrit une seconde porte avec vivacité.

- Alors connard toujours pas mort? lança-t-il vivement avant de se figé, étonné.

Assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Milo, Camus avait levé ses yeux bleus-verts sur lui, cachés derrière ses lunettes carrés. Doucement, Aiolia coula son regard vers le Scorpion, puis de nouveau sur le Verseau avant de revenir sur son meilleur ami.

- Salut mon minou! lui lança celui-ci dans un sourire des plus niais. Content que tu viennes me rendre visite.

- Attends, vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce et vous ne vous êtes pas entretués? lança le Lion, les sourcils arqué d'étonnement.

- Comme quoi les miracles, ça existe, répliqua Camus apparemment plongé dans son livre.

- Bah alors! reprit Milo avec vivacité. Tu viens enfin me voir et tu m'amènes même pas une boîte de chocolat! C'est pas un gentil minou ça!

- Commences pas à me les briser toi, rit doucement le Lion en tirant une chaise pour s'installer à son tour près du lit, alors comment tu te sens?

- Attends, je vais donner à becter un bout de toi à Horus et après tu pourras répondre toi-même à cette question.

Ils rirent tous les deux, Camus toujours aussi silencieux.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas la merde pour vous récupérer, reprit Aiolia dans un sourire, j'ai cru qu'on allait tous crever, en plus Seiya était avec nous dans le désert, une vraie tête à claque.

- Y'a pire crois-moi, dit la voix plate du Verseau.

Le Lion poussa un rire amusé et braqua son regard sur Camus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Et toi alors! s'emporta Milo sans oublier de sourire. A toujours répéter: c'est moi le chef c'est moi le chef!

- Même pas vrai, répliqua Camus sans remuer d'avantage, ni même daigner le regarder.

- Si c'est vrai! Tu m'as même tapéd'abord!

- On s'est battu, tu m'as tapé aussi je te signale.

- Vous vous êtes battu! s'écria Aiolia, amusé.

- Ouais, on a roulé dans le sable d'ailleurs, reprit Milo en rigolant, c'était marrant sauf que j'en ai eu dans l'œil et je crois même que j'en ai avalé.

- Et ici, il s'est passé quoi pendant une semaine? demanda le Verseau en levant enfin ses yeux de son bouquin.

- Bah rien, répondit Aiolia en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, des beuveries, des partouzes enfin, la routine quoi.

- J'ai rien loupé alors, rigola Milo alors que Camus soupirait de désespoir et replongeait dans son livre.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et fit sursauter tout le monde. Essoufflé, Shun les fixa un à un avant de s'arrêter sur Aiolia. Celui-ci se redressa, les sourcils froncés, et pointa un doigt sur lui en disant :

- Tu t'ai finalement couper les ...

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon se jeta sur lui, littéralement, pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Milo étouffa un juron avant d'applaudir dans un hurlement de joie, et même Camus en abandonna son livre, bouche bée. De son côté, Aiolia n'en revenait pas. Shun venait de s'installer sur ses genoux, encadrait son visage de ses mains, et était en train de parcourir sa bouche avec sa langue dans un tel ballet voluptueux que c'en était presque irréel. Le Lion grogna et attrapa ses hanches fines entre ses mains avant de fermer les yeux, en poussant un gémissement de délice. Cette langue était si chaude et si audacieuse que c'était en train de lui donner le vertige, elle parcourait sa bouche sans aucune retenue, partant à la découverte de chaque recoin tout en y laissant sa marque. Le corps de Shun frémissait et tremblait sous ses doigts, comme un appel, une demande, une supplication. Toute retenue chez lui avait disparu, et c'était tellement bon qu'Aiolia avait envie d'éjecter son ami Scorpion de ce lit et d'y installer Shun pour le prendre sans plus attendre !

Mais celui-ci finit par mettre fin à ce baiser brûlant et lui sourit, les joues rouges de fièvre et d'excitation. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux, et rien qu'en voyant ce regard vert émeraude intense et brillant, le Lion sentit son entrejambe s'éveiller un tantinet. Le garçon réservé, timide et gêné de toute à l'heure avait disparu. Voilà ce que c'était avec lui, on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Un coup il est distant et limite froid, un coup il est aussi chaud que la braise. Shun déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de déclarer dans un sourire charmeur :

- Shaka est très énervé, j'y vais!

Puis il quitta ses genoux et sortit de la petite chambre de l'infirmerie en lui souriant toujours, heureux, séducteur et plus désirable pour Aiolia que jamais. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur lui, celui-ci resta immobile, paralysé, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres encore brûlante du contact. Près de lui, Milo poussa un cri enjoué et leva haut les bras dans une bruyante acclamation.

- Bah ça c'était une sacrée pelleteuse! s'écria-t-il en applaudissant. Et après tu me dis qu'il ne sait rien passé de précis pendant la semaine! T'es gonflé.

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il est tendu, répliqua Camus en pouffant de rire alors que le Lion leur adressait un sourire des plus idiot.

- Merde alors! Regardes un peu la trique qu'il vient de te mettre!

Aiolia baissa les yeux sur son pantalon au niveau de la taille et y découvrit une protubérance bien voyante, qui voulait absolument tout dire sur son état intense d'excitation. Et il n'avait fallu qu'un baiser pour ça ! Shun, cette incroyable tornade verte pleine de douceur et d'audace en même temps était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

- Tu veux un coup de main mon minou? demanda Milo dans un murmure.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 **

- On s'absente une semaine et quand on revient on tombe dans une autre dimension! rigola Milo en voyant l'expression de pure béatitude qu'arborait toujours son meilleur ami. Nan franchement il était temps! Vu comment tu le dévorais du regard à chaque fois, je me demandais quand t'allais finir par lui sauter dessus.

- Je ne le dévorais pas du regard! se défendit Aiolia avec véhémence. Et puis ça doit faire deux jours, on a encore rien fait.

- Ah merde ... quand ça arrivera je veux tous les détails!

- Et en quel honneur?

- Bah tu vas t'envoyer le fils d'une Déesse, j'suis curieux de savoir comme ça se débrouille cette race-là.

- T'es vraiment une bille, dit doucement Camus sans lever les yeux de son livre, arrêtes un peu de penser à ça.

- L'homme pense au sexe toutes les vingt secondes, les dix-neuf autres il ne pense pas, c'est bien connu.

- T'as pas tord, reprit Aiolia dans un grand sourire, parce que bordel ce que j'ai envie de me le faire!

Oui, le problème avec le Chevalier du Lion c'est qu'il perd toute notion de retenue lorsque son ami Milo est dans le coin. A part ça, ce n'est pas un vilain bougre.

- Ça on a vu, constata Camus en levant des yeux rieurs vers lui.

Aiolia grogna et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, légèrement gêné. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel désir pour Shun, mais d'ordinaire il avait vite fait de se calmer, ça n'était que des petits désirs sans vraiment trop de conséquence. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Avec le baiser que venait de lui donner le garçon, son érection refusait de redescendre et il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette pièce pour rattraper ce petit lutin diabolique et l'allonger pour le prendre sur le champ ! L'ennui, c'est que plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il ne savait décidément pas y faire avec les hommes. Et s'il s'y prenait mal ?

- J'ai un problème, finit-il par dire les yeux dans le vague.

- Ah! Tu veux de l'aide? demanda Milo dans un rire.

- Pas pour ça crétin! J'ai la frousse c'est tout.

- Euh ... pour quoi au juste?

Il était bien connu dans le Sanctuaire que Milo n'était pas forcément le meilleur pour prodiguer des conseils utiles, mais avec Camus près de lui pour contrebalancer, ça pourrait le faire.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec moi! rugit le Lion avec force.

- C'est que ça! rigola son ami Scorpion. Beuh t'en fais pas! En fait le principe est le même qu'avec une fille, sauf que c'est pas dans le même sens.

Et il se mit à rire comme un ivrogne avant de grimacer et de gémir :

- Aïe j'ai mal...

- Tu ne te foutrais pas de ma gueule là par hasard? répliqua Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement irrité.

- Juste un peu, sourit Milo avant de redevenir sérieux sous l'air grave de son ami, bon excuses-moi! Moi aussi j'étais un peu stressé la première fois avec un mec, c'est normal, mais dans ton cas t'as pas à t'en faire le dominant se sera forcément toi. Tandis que moi, c'était un peu incertain ...

- T'as rien compris.

- Espèce de pied de chaise! s'écria soudainement Camus en refermant son livre. Là n'est pas le problème! Il a peur de faire du mal à Shun et de ne pas s'y prendre comme il faut.

Milo fixa Camus dans les yeux quelques secondes, ils semblèrent même échanger quelque chose avant que le Scorpion ne tourne de nouveau la tête vers Aiolia.

- C'est ça? demanda-t-il dans un sourire. Bah y'a pas de problème, moi je te donne un cours quand tu veux!

Brutalement, le Chevalier du Lion se redressa en grognant et lança un très sympathique :

- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets!

Avant de quitter la petite pièce de l'infirmerie et de laisser Camus et Milo seuls. Celui-ci se tourna vivement vers son compère.

- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Une connerie comme d'habitude, répliqua doucement Camus en rouvrant son livre, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher de toute façon.

- Bien sûr que non! Et pourtant cet imbécile continue de venir me demander conseil alors qu'il s'est très bien qu'il ferait mieux d'aller parler à Mü tout de suite. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute à moi s'il est buté?

Le Verseau ne répondit pas et resta concentré dans son livre de Descartes, sans vraiment faire attention à Milo près de lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu entrer Aiolia quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait très bien pu sortir et laisser les deux amis ensembles, débarrasser le plancher quoi, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était resté sur sa chaise pour assisté à cette discussion pour le moins incongrue, et y avait même prit part sans aucune gêne. Alors qu'avant, il aurait stressé de se retrouver ainsi embobiné là-dedans, ou pire encore, d'être tenu à l'écart. Il sourit doucement. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, la glace semblait s'être brisée. Pourquoi ? Grâce à quoi, ou à qui ? Milo était-il le principal responsable ou bien n'était-ce que sa déclaration ? Allez savoir.

- Et toi? demanda brusquement Milo d'une voix plus calme. Ça te fait peur?

Camus releva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué, et sentit un frisson partagé entre la peur et un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom, parcourir son corps. Le regard de son homologue du Scorpion était brillant, indéchiffrable, c'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait une expression si sérieuse et concentrée, et ça lui faisait presque peur. Tout en sachant qu'il commettait certainement une erreur de se lancer ainsi à corps perdu dans ce genre de discussion avec lui, il demanda quand même, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa réserve naturelle :

- Qu'est-ce qui est sensé me faire peur?

- Le sexe entre homme.

Milo n'arborait même pas ce sourire enquiquinant et arrogant qu'il avait d'ordinaire chaque fois qu'il prenait quelqu'un au piège. Camus accusa le coup et se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise sous les yeux du Chevalier d'Or en face de lui qui ne cessaient de le fixer intensément, comme s'il n'était qu'un petit animal effrayé hypnotisé par le regard du scorpion. Il déglutit, et la panique l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa alors que Milo se souvenait, qu'il se rappelait parfaitement bien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans le désert avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent. Sa déclaration et le baiser. Et le pire dans l'histoire ça n'était pas de se retrouver ainsi piéger, mais de se dire que tout ceci avait été vrai. Il était amoureux de Milo et c'était surtout pour ça qu'il détestait se retrouver près de lui, se fut son premier baiser, ce qui expliquait son stress en ce moment même. Sa peur laissa sa place à la tristesse alors qu'il commençait à se dire que, pour le Scorpion, ça n'avait été qu'un baiser de plus, une nouvelle conquête de gagner, un nouveau défi à relever. Profondément touché dans son orgueil - et aussi peut-être un peu effrayé quant à l'idée que la dernière phrase de son homologue Chevalier puisse très bien être une invitation perverse - Camus se leva brutalement de sa chaise et franchit la porte d'un pas sûr, tout comme Aiolia quelques minutes plus tôt. Resté seul dans sa petite chambre, Milo arbora un sourire carnassier qui aurait même fait peur à Masque de Mort.

Camus sortit de la pièce, la tête haute et croisa Aiolia et Sion apparemment occupés à discuter dans l'infirmerie juste derrière la porte. Qu'ils aient entendu ou non lui importait peu, la seule chose qu'il désirait en ce moment même s'était de s'enfermer dans son temple, en sécurité, et de rester seul pour faire le point. Si le sexe entre homme l'effrayait ? Bien sûr, mais plus encore que ça il y avait la peur de l'intimité avec quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un découvre qui il était vraiment. Que ce quelqu'un soit Milo. Sentant des larmes amères affluées dans ses yeux, il pressa la pas en direction de sa maison tout en se maudissant d'être ce qu'il était, un antisocial qui avait peur des relations humaines.

Aiolia regarda sortir le Chevalier du Verseau, son regard bleu-vert courroucé et le corps tendu, puis se tourna vers Sion. Celui-ci se leva alors de sa chaise en soufflant d'énervement, occupé à passer des tests au sang de Milo, et se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il ouvrit en grand.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, toi encore? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Rien du tout! se défendit le Scorpion depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. J'suis sage comme une image! C'est lui qui prend la mouche dès qu'on lui parle de sexe.

Le lion rigola et le Pope referma la porte en levant les yeux au ciel, indigné.

- Il ne grandira jamais ce débile! dit-il en reprenant sa place derrière son bureau. Je ne serais pas mort je l'aurais un peu plus dressé ce petit con!

- Allons, tenta Aiolia en souriant, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Milo.

- Toi tu le supportes comme ça! Moi il m'exaspère.

Ils se turent tous les deux. Lorsque le Chevalier du Lion était sortit de cette même petite chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait croisé Sion installé ici, faisant des examens au sang de Milo pour vérifier si sa septicémie était belle et bien guérie. Le Pope avait alors levé les yeux vers lui, le visage grave, et lui avait dit :

- J'ai tout entendu.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, car Aiolia savait de quoi il lui parlait. Il l'avait entendu dire qu'il aimerait coucher avec Shun, et que ça l'effrayait autant que ça l'excitait. Alors, conscient qu'en disant ça son Pope voulait en fait discuter sérieusement avec lui, il s'était installé en face et avait attendu qu'il prenne la parole. Quelques instants s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait encore été dit lorsque Camus avait quitté la petite chambre. Le Lion prenait donc son mal en patience et attendait que Sion se décide. Ce qui finit par arriver :

- Ça fait combien de temps toi et Shun?

Il ne pouvait pas choisir plus simple comme première question ? Aiolia soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, tentant de trouver la réponse adéquat.

- J'sais pas, finit-il par dire tout en ayant conscience d'être une grosse andouille, au début j'étais un vrai salop avec lui mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il me plaisait et ça me foutait la trouille. J'ai commencé à comprendre après l'avoir récupéré, quand Hadès c'est manifesté. Tu sais, c'est quand je t'ai parlé du rêve que j'avais fais.

Sion acquiesça pour bien lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu mais ne quittait pas sa fiole des yeux, tout en la remuant doucement.

- Tu l'aimes? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Aiolia ne prit pas plus de temps pour répondre, car c'était inutile de réfléchir sur une évidence.

- Oui, dit-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi?

Une colère sourde commença à monter et faire trembler le corps du Lion. Sans vraiment lui dire directement, son Pope était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ces sentiments et qu'il le mettait à l'épreuve.

- Tu as envie que je te réponde: parce qu'il est peut-être le fils de la Déesse Aphrodite c'est ça? demanda-t-il en élevant la voix. Et bien c'est foiré! Je ne l'aime pas pour ce que tout le monde, et lui-même, croient qu'il est! Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est réellement et si ça ne te suffit pas et bien vas te faire foutre!

Sion leva finalement les yeux vers lui, mais Aiolia ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Oui, il venait de manquer de respect à son Pope, mais celui-ci venait d'insulter ces sentiments ! Et on ne provoque pas impunément un Lion.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous interdire d'être ensemble, dit finalement Sion dans un calme déconcertant, mais je te demanderais d'éviter de le toucher.

- Et pourquoi? Parce que t'es aussi allumé que Shaka et que tu veux à tout prix préserver sa pureté? Foutez-nous la paix avec ça!

- Que Shun soit pur ou non j'estime que ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance, au contraire cela briserait à jamais le lien qu'il a encore avec Hadès. Mais le problème c'est que nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien concernant son ascendance.

- Tu veux dire, Aphrodite?

- Exactement. Moi je me fiche de sa pureté mais peut-être pas elle, si tu le touches tu l'offenseras peut-être directement, et tu sais comme les Dieux sont capricieux de nos jours.

Aiolia se tut. Alors toucher Shun serait une offense aux Dieux ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ! Il eut un claquement de langue nerveux et énervé et détourna le regard de son Pope qui se concentra alors de nouveau sur sa fiole. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas choisit le plus simple comme amant. Mais pourquoi compliquer les choses de cette façon ? Ils n'étaient absolument sûr de rien concernant Shun et un lien quelconque qu'il pourrait avoir avec la Déesse Aphrodite, alors pourquoi se crêper le chignon sur cette question ? En fait, ça n'était pas autant ça qui le mettait en rogne, mais plutôt le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher Shun sans que tout le monde le sache. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour et ça devenait une histoire d'état ! Il soupira, plein de colère.

- En attendant je ne t'interdis pas de l'aimer et de prendre soin de lui, reprit Sion sans plus le regarder, et je pense que ce qui lui ferait très plaisir en ce moment c'est de revoir son frère.

Le Lion se redressa dans son siège.

- Tu sais où il est? demanda-t-il plus vif que jamais.

- Oui, répondit son Pope dans un sourire, avant de partir il est venu me voir, il était déboussolé. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait prendre congé, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rester près de son frère sans ressentir ce désir pour lui. J'ai accepté.

- Et pourquoi? Shun s'en veut maintenant!

- Peut-être mais souviens-toi que j'étais là le soir où ça c'est passé, Hyôga en est arrivé aux mains avec Ikki et je suis certain que toi aussi tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde s'il avait insisté. Je me trompe?

Le Chevalier d'Or se renfrogna en grognant, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de Sion.

- Est-ce que je me trompe? redemanda celui-ci avec insistance.

- Nan! rugit Aiolia avec force.

Bon. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté qu'il s'éloigne un peu, des disparités et des tensions entre mes Chevaliers n'est pas bon, surtout en ce moment.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Le Lion commençait à fulminer dans son coin. Peut-être était-il devenu parano mais, si Sion lui proposait de partir retrouver Ikki pour qu'il se réconcilie avec son petit frère, n'était-ce pas plutôt pour faire venir un concurrent ? Avec le Phénix de retour au Sanctuaire, il pourrait beaucoup moins approcher Shun, peut-être même plus du tout, et peut-être même que le garçon le délaisserait et retournerait dans les bras de son aîné ! Aiolia ne les avait vu que très peu ensemble, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de leur complicité et savait pertinemment qu'il était difficile de se faire une place entre eux. Mais le bonheur de Shun n'était-il pas plus important que sa fierté ?

- Où est-il? demanda-t-il alors.

Le Pope sourit et Aiolia sur alors qu'il avait vu juste, son Pope voulait tout simplement mettre le frein sur sa relation avec Shun.

- Sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, répondit-il doucement, je lui ai ordonné de rester près de nous et de ne pas bouger, au cas où il faudrait qu'on le retrouve d'urgence, et que j'ai besoin de ses services. Il y a un petit village qui s'est installé là-bas dont Ikki aurait la charge. Il ne devrait pas être bien difficile à trouver.

Ils se fixèrent tout deux encore quelques instants. Aiolia savait parfaitement que Sion avait raison, que si jamais il ramenait Ikki vers Shun, ce dernier irait peut-être déjà mieux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur et de penser que si le Phénix revenait lui-même aurait beaucoup moins d'ouverture sur le garçon. Faisait-il si peu confiance à Shun ? Le problème n'était pas là, en fait celui-ci était encore un enfant, un adolescent qui avait besoin de la présence de son grand frère, et qui pourrait le délaisser pour lui.

Non pas que leur relation s'ouvrit sur une histoire particulièrement rocambolesque, après tout il ne leur était rien arrivé d'aventureux qui les avait rapproché, rien de dangereux, pas de coup de foudre à la James Bond quoi, mais le Lion ne pouvait empêcher cette panique irrationnel de faire battre son cœur. Il tenait énormément à Shun, et s'il ne s'était pas battu pour Marine c'est simplement parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup moins. Il se battrait pour garder Shun il le savait, quoi qu'il arrive, grand frère ou non, il ferait tout pour rester en première ligne dans le cœur du garçon. Alors, sans un mot de plus pour son Pope, le Chevalier d'Or se leva et quitta l'infirmerie, tout en se demandant où il avait bien pu laisser ses chaussures.

Lorsque Shun parvint enfin au temple de la Vierge, il était essoufflé mais affichait un sourire heureux. Rien qu'au souvenir de la tête et de l'expression de pure extase qu'avait affiché Aiolia après qu'il l'ait embrassé, il poussa un rire et suivit les résidus de cosmos de Shaka vers le salon, à l'étage. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de ça, d'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir fait, mais parler ainsi avec Aphrodite et le voir si complice avec Masque de Mort l'avait rendu jaloux. Pourquoi Aiolia et lui n'auraient-ils pas droit au même bonheur ? Ce qu'il avait fait était osé, certes, d'autant que Milo se trouvait dans la même pièce et que, du coup, la nouvelle se propagerait dans le Sanctuaire comme une trainée de poudre, mais il avait obéit à une pulsion. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait sans réfléchir, et certainement pas la dernière.

Arrivé devant la porte qui le mènerait dans l'appartement de Shaka, il tenta de se calmer et entra doucement. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, chose rare ici, mais le Chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas là, un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Shun fronça les sourcils et referma la porte. Peut-être son professeur l'attendait-il sur le Cap Sounion ? Sans attendre, il descendit les escaliers et sortit du temple, puis bifurqua sur sa droite, direction la mer. Oui, le Chevalier de la Vierge faisait très certainement la tête, mais il changerait d'expression en le voyant si heureux. Il n'avait jamais vu Shaka énervé aussi, ça ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Il arriva au Cap et ralentit un peu le pas en reconnaissant la silhouette de son professeur, assit en tailleur face à la mer, l'air serein. Tout doucement, il s'approcha, et la voix du Chevalier d'Or lui parvint, claire et forte :

- A l'avenir j'aimerais que tu ne me fasses plus attendre de cette façon.

Shun, essoufflé d'avoir ainsi courut, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'installa silencieusement en tailleur près de lui.

- Désolé, minauda-t-il doucement, je ne le ferais plus.

- J'ai accepté d'être ton professeur, pas ta nounou, c'est clair?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Shaka qui avait gardé ses paupières fermées. Accepté ? N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait proposé d'être son élève ? Quelqu'un d'autre en amont lui aurait-il proposé, ou ordonné, de s'occuper de lui ? Mais il ne dit rien, légèrement froissé que Shaka ne voit en lui qu'un gamin. Ça n'était pas le moment pour une dispute, il se sentait bien et heureux, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête tout simplement parce qu'il avait, une fois en plusieurs semaines, prit la peine d'avoir quelques minutes de retard. Il ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur ses genoux, et prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre. Aussitôt, son cosmos quitta doucement son corps et suivit celui de Shaka pour parcourir la terre sèche et caillouteuse du Sanctuaire qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. A présent, les séances de méditation en plein air étaient mieux car ils étaient en septembre, donc il faisait légèrement moins chaud et le soleil ne les assommait plus de ses rayons brûlants durant des heures.

Shun, à cent pour cent concentré sur son exercice, s'éloigna un peu du cosmos de la Vierge pour suivre son propre chemin et partit en exploration tout seul. L'ennui c'est que pour ce genre d'entraînement, il fallait être entièrement concentré, l'esprit uniquement centré sur ce qu'il faisait, et pour l'instant son esprit avait plutôt tendance à s'éloigner pour se focaliser sur Aiolia. Aussitôt, le souvenir de leur baiser dans la petite chambre de l'infirmerie lui revient et il sourit, laissant son cosmos perdre un peu de terrain. Il avait de moins en moins envie de se trouver ici, il avait plutôt envie de retrouver le Chevalier du Lion et passer la journée en sa compagnie pour qu'ils se découvrent un peu plus. Parce que, se rouler des pelles c'est bien beau mais il ne savait rien sur le Lion, tout comme le Lion ne savait rien sur lui. Comment était-il lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Enfant, et adolescent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait manger ? Sa couleur préféré ? Les musiques qu'il aimait écouter, les films qu'il aimait voir ? Tant de chose banale qui pourrait l'aider à mieux le connaître et mieux le rendre heureux.

C'est alors que, brusquement, le cosmos de Shaka disparut complètement. Shun ramena le sien doucement vers lui et rouvrit les yeux pour chercher son professeur du regard. Celui-ci s'était déjà levé et se trouvait quelques pas derrière lui.

- Tu n'es pas concentré ça ne sert à rien, dit-il sèchement.

- Pardon je ...

- Viens, nous allons commencer un autre entraînement.

Honteux, Shun se redressa et le suivit rapidement alors que la Vierge se dirigeait déjà vers les arènes. Un combat ? Imperceptiblement, un léger stress commença à monter en lui mais il le chassa. Quoi que Shaka ait en tête, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et lui avait bien expliqué que les combats étaient exclus de son entraînement puisqu'il savait déjà parfaitement se battre, ne lui manquait que la concentration propre aux Chevaliers de la Vierge. Sans un mot, Shaka le mena bel et bien dans l'une des petites arènes annexes de la zone d'entraînement, dont les colonnes et les gradins ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un amas de roche et de poussière. L'endroit était vide, tous les gardes se trouvaient dans l'arène principale pour un entraînement collectif.

Shaka se plaça au centre et se tourna vers lui, les paupières toujours closes, puis prit la parole :

- Je me souviens t'avoir vu travailler ton Tai Ji, ici même, il y a quelques temps.

Shun acquiesça sans rien dire.

- J'aimerais que nous le retravaillions ensemble, il était imparfait et avait grand besoin de quelqu'un pour s'améliorer.

Le garçon fronça de nouveau les sourcils et vint se placer près du Chevalier d'Or, sans dire un mot. Ce Tai Ji c'était quand même son Maître Daidalos qui lui avait apprit, il était loin d'être imparfait. Mais, en bon élève plein de respect pour son professeur, il ne dit rien et l'écouta lui donner les directives :

- Tu vas pratiquer ton Tai Ji comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, mais en y mêlant mon enseignement. Ton cosmos va devoir suivre tes mouvements dans ton corps, et en dehors. Il va falloir que tu mettes ici en pratique ce que tu as apprit grâce à la méditation et aux massages.

Shun leva de nouveau les yeux vers Shaka qui n'avait pas daigné le regarder une seule fois jusqu'ici. A moins que l'exercice ne soit plus facile que ce qu'il paraissait de prime abord, il semblait tout de même un poil au-dessus des précédents sur le niveau de la difficulté, et autant qu'il s'en souvienne, à chaque séance de massage il en ressortait vidé et épuisé. N'était-ce pas un peu précipité ? Mais encore une fois, il se tut.

Doucement, Shaka se mit en position pour le premier mouvement et Shun l'imita en silence. Les premiers enchaînements commencèrent et, timidement, le garçon laissa sortir son cosmos de son corps sans le laisser trop s'éparpiller puis se concentra d'avantage pour le faire circuler dans ses membres en douceur, sans aller trop vite par rapport à ses mouvements. Très rapidement, ceux-ci lui revinrent instinctivement et il n'eut plus besoin de jeter un œil sur Shaka pour s'en souvenir.

Les dix premières minutes se passèrent dans le silence, Shun très concentré sur son exercice qui s'avérait tout aussi difficile, peut-être même plus, que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ. Puis soudain, Shaka le reprit brutalement :

- Rappels ton cosmos, il s'éparpille.

Shun avait trop fait attention à ses mouvements quelques secondes et son cosmos en avait profité pour vagabonder. Obéissant sagement, il le ramena vers lui tout en tentant de le canaliser sous l'effort et accrocha un peu celui du Chevalier de la Vierge au passage.

- Concentre-toi! le reprit celui-ci une seconde fois.

Le garçon cessa alors ses mouvements pour ramener correctement son aura dans son corps, mais se ne fut pas au goût de Shaka.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis d'arrêter, lui dit-il sèchement.

Obéissant à son professeur, Shun reprit son exercice tout en continuant de rappeler son cosmos à lui. Déjà, une fine couche de sueur collait sa toge contre sa peau, dans son dos et sur ses épaules, et sa respiration était de nouveau haletante, presque laborieuse. L'exercice n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé, il était plus difficile encore, c'était un niveau qu'il n'avait pas et il en était totalement conscient. Pourquoi Shaka lui demandait-il ça ? Pour le punir de son retard ? Il ne l'imaginait pas si fourbe.

Courageusement, le garçon continua son exercice alors que Shaka quittait le centre de l'arène pour aller s'assoir en face de lui, à l'ombre d'une colonne qui ne tenait debout que par miracle. Ayant enfin ouvert les yeux, il fixait Shun avec intensité, le regard froid et dur. Il était en colère, et son disciple en frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre d'expression sur le visage du Chevalier de la Vierge et il se félicita de n'avoir rien dit de désobligeant jusqu'ici.

Plusieurs dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent encore durant lesquelles Shun, sérieux dans son exercice, se concentra d'avantage sur ses mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés et son cosmos, qui commençait à échapper à son contrôle. Mais encore une fois, il ne se plaignit pas. Sa vision commença à se troubler et il perdit brièvement l'équilibre avant de se remettre correctement sur ses jambes, mais la sueur qui coulait sur son front brouillait sa vue et l'empêchait de voir correctement. Toujours assit non loin de lui, Shaka fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit tanguer dangereusement mais ne dit rien, trop obnubilé par ses mouvements et son corps qui évoluait devant ses yeux. Il s'était coupé les cheveux, dévoilant ses épaules, son dos et la pâleur de sa peau qui brillait sous le soleil. Doucement, son cosmos rose l'enveloppait comme un voile de satin et un frisson de délice parcourut le corps du Chevalier d'Or, à lui en donner le tournis. Il secoua la tête en fronça les sourcils, tentant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Concentres-toi! s'écria-t-il plus en colère contre lui-même que contre le garçon épuisé. Tes mouvements partent dans touts les sens c'est n'importe quoi.

- J'suis fatigué, se plaignit mollement Shun sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- Si tu t'arrêtes chaque fois que tu es fatigué autant que tu abandonnes tout de suite! Arrêtes de te plaindre et continue jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter.

En bon élève, Shun eut une grimace de douleur mêlé à la fatigue mais continua sans oser protester d'avantage. D'un certain point de vu, Shaka avait raison, il n'allait pas mettre fin à chacun de ses exercices simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop difficiles, mais là c'était vraiment trop difficile. A peine une heure qu'il avait commencé cet entraînement et il se sentait déjà défaillir, c'était d'un tout autre niveau, pourquoi Shaka avait-il décidé de commencer celui-ci alors qu'il peinait encore avec les massages ?

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla et un vertige le prit. Son cosmos se ramena instinctivement à lui, brutalement, et sa tête lui tourna si fort que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux sur le sol dur du Sanctuaire, essoufflé et en sueur. Shaka se redressa alors et s'écria :

- Je ne t'ai pas di d'arrêter!

- C'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi! répliqua Shun avec vivacité tout en relevant péniblement la tête vers lui. J'ai accepté ton entraînement uniquement parce que je pensais qu'il serait calme et doux, si c'est pour vivre une seconde fois ce que j'ai vécu sur l'Île d'Andromède pendant sept ans, j'abandonne tout de suite!

- Se n'est pas comme ça que doit agir un Chevalier!

Shun ferma les yeux, prit d'un nouveau vertige, et sentit une honte immense l'envahir. Shaka avait raison, un Chevalier se devait de prendre sur lui toute douleur et toute contrainte, mais pourquoi changeait-il de méthode d'entraînement maintenant, alors que jusqu'ici tout avait été si doux ? Il tenta de se relever mais toute énergie l'avait quitté, son cosmos était épuisé, et chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait un mal atroce. Il grimaça.

- Relèves-toi.

Sa respiration était laborieuse et de plus en plus saccadée, Shaka s'était redressé, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs de colère. Aveuglé par ce sentiment qui prenait rarement le contrôle de lui, et comme ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent il ne savait pas comment réagir dans ces cas-là, et ça ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était facile de répondre, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait entre Shun et Aiolia et que ça le rendait vert de jalousie !

- Relèves-toi! s'écria-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Mais Shun ferma les yeux, la respiration sifflante, des goûtes de sueur glissant sur sa peau pour y laisser une trace humide. Shaka déglutit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait envie de le toucher, de le sortir de sa détresse. Mais le garçon ne l'avait pas choisit lui, il avait choisit Aiolia !

- Je ne peux pas, gémit doucement Shun.

- Et bien restes par terre! explosa Shaka en serrant les poings de rage. Il est inutile que tu prennes la peine de venir t'entraîner avec moi désormais, contentes-toi de rester dans les bras de ce Lion!

Shun releva le visage vers lui, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Sa fatigue et son épuisement lui provoquait-il des illusions ou bien Shaka était-il réellement jaloux ?

- Quoi? demanda-t-il doucement sans pouvoir bouger d'avantage.

Plein de colère, Shaka fit volteface et lui tourna le dos, commençant à faire nerveusement les cent pas. La colère et la jalousie l'avait rendu totalement sourd et aveugle, des jours entiers qu'il tentait de refouler ça, ce désir et ces frissons qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il frôlait le cosmos de Shun, et aujourd'hui il avait craqué lorsqu'Aphrodite lui avait dit que Shun et Aiolia avait apparemment passé la nuit ensemble.

- Tu l'as choisis lui, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, tu as choisis ce rustre alors que tu aurais dû me choisir moi!

Paniqué, Shun réussit à se redresser en tremblant. Le regard du Chevalier de la Vierge était étrange, effrayant et révulsé, comme s'il avait été envoûté ou hypnotisé. Ça n'était plus le même, il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Shaka, tenta le garçon en reculant.

Mais le Chevalier d'Or tendit sa main vers lui, son visage d'ordinaire si doux était crispé dans une expression de rage pure et son cosmos brillait de colère. Ça n'était plus le même, homme c'était comme si un démon s'était emparé de lui ! Shun recula d'avantage, ne sachant trop que faire, effrayé à l'idée que Shaka l'attaque.

- Tu aurais dû me choisir moi, Aphrodite! rugit ce dernier.

Dans une explosion assourdissante, son cosmos doré jaillit avec force hors de son corps pour venir percuter Shun de plein fouet. Projeté avec force dans les airs, le garçon s'écrasa contre une colonne en projetant des débris de pierre et de poussière autour de lui, puis chuta au sol. Son corps inerte gisait par terre, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

Shaka poussa alors un cri inhumain, se prenant la tête dans les mains, du sang s'écoulant quant à lui de l'une de ses narines. Il tomba à genoux, luttant contre cette douleur qui envahissait son crâne puis se laissa tomber à son tour, allongé de tout son long. Evanouit.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 **

- Un peu d'eau, Chevalier? demanda une petite voix.

Ikki se redressa, sentant la sueur couler sur son front, et accepta la proposition de la petite fille. Il la connaissait, cette pauvre petite qui s'était retrouvée orpheline à la mort de son grand-père il y a quelques années, lorsque les Chevaliers d'argent du Lotus et du Paon étaient venus le déloger de sa cachette, pendant la bataille qu'il avait menée aux côtés de ses camarades de Bronze, contre le Sanctuaire. Depuis, la petite avait trouvé refuge chez un couple de l'île qui avait accepté de prendre soin d'elle et le Phénix était devenu le chef du village.

Il s'accroupit au sol et saisit la louche remplit d'eau fraîche qu'il but avec plaisir, avant de la reposer dans le grand bol de terre cuite. La petite sourit puis continua sa tournée vers les autres hommes qui, comme lui, ramassaient fruits et légumes dans le champ qu'ils avaient cultivé. Ikki se redressa et leva les yeux vers le soleil brûlant de l'Île de la Reine Morte, qui dardait sur eux ses rayons dorés, perché au-dessus du volcan dans lequel bouillonnait toujours un peu de lave.

Il avait quitté le Sanctuaire et son petit frère depuis quelques jours, et revenir ici lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Travailler la terre seulement vêtu d'un short élimé et de sandales de cuir fatiguées, avec pour seul consolation l'idée de rentrer dans sa petite cabane le soir même et de se coucher pour se reposer enfin, l'aidait à revenir à l'essentiel. Malheureusement, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shun revenait sans cesse, et ne lui permettait pas de trouver ce sommeil réparateur dont il avait tant besoin. Il avait totalement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi. Il avait trop bu ce soir-là et s'était de nouveau laissé aller, seulement, comme il n'avait pas vu Shun depuis des mois, il n'avait pu se freiner et si Hyôga n'était pas intervenu, qui sait jusqu'ou il serait allé ? Il soupira et se baissa de nouveau pour cueillir doucement les fraises cultivées par les hommes et les femmes de ce village depuis des mois, alors qu'à quelques hectares de là, d'autres que lui ramassaient pommes, carottes et courgettes. La récolte était plutôt bonne cette année. Il en déposa quelques unes dans son panier et soupira alors que son corps suait sous le soleil. Il n'avait de cesse de penser à Shun, à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tellement honte, mais c'était comme si une force surnaturelle contrôlait son corps et son esprit - ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'alcool - et il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il revoyait encore les yeux larmoyants de son cadet, sa peur dans son regard et ses supplications. Il soupira. Oui, il avait été lâche de fuir ainsi le Sanctuaire mais il n'aurait pas pu faire face à Shun. Non seulement parce qu'il aurait eu trop honte de se présenter face à lui, mais en plus parce qu'il avait peur de se laisser de nouveau submerger par son désir. Et il se maudissait de ressentir ça pour son frère, plus les années avaient passé et plus il avait sentit grandir en lui ce désir sans pouvoir rien faire, et aujourd'hui elle contrôlait sa vie.

Au moment où il se redressait et faisait passer le panier sur ses épaules, plusieurs cri lui parvinrent et il se tourna vers l'autre bout du champ. Là, il vit la petite laisser tomber son énorme bol remplit d'eau et courir vers lui, les hommes se redressèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas, alors que d'autres brandissaient leur fourche ou leur couteau. Devant eux, surgissant dans un éclair doré, un Chevalier se matérialisait sous leurs yeux. Certaines femmes et enfants se précipitèrent derrière Ikki alors que la petite venait se réfugier entre ses jambes, et le Phénix fronça les sourcils, sans trop comprendre. Il savait que jamais un Chevalier d'Or ne viendrait jusqu'ici pour leur faire du mal, après tout la paix régnait dans le domaine sacré, mais les habitants avaient trop longtemps soufferts de la cruauté du maléfique Saga lorsqu'il était Grand Pope, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les craindre et d'avoir peur. Mais pourquoi l'un des douze ferait-il le chemin jusqu'ici pour le voir ? Les Egyptiens étaient-ils passés à l'attaque ? Le Sanctuaire était-il de nouveau en danger ? Avaient-ils besoin de son aide ? Laissant la mère adoptive de la petite fille prendre la relève, Ikki reposa son panier et avança parmi les hommes.

Après plusieurs mètres de parcourus, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'un des fermiers qui tourna son regard vers lui et abaissa son arme improvisée. C'est alors qu'Aiolia apparut devant eux, fier et noble dans son armure d'or. Tout autour d'eux, des acclamations de stupéfaction et d'admiration retentirent doucement en même que les :

- C'est un Chevalier d'Or!

- Son armure brille de mille feux...

- On dirait un Dieu.

Ikki fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Chevalier du Lion, c'était durant son altercation avec Shun, il l'avait clairement vu le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le protéger. Il serra les poings. Aiolia tourna les yeux vers lui, sa cape blanche flottant dans le vent tiède de l'Île et son armure reflétait les rayons du soleil.

- Il se passe quelque chose au Sanctuaireou t'es simplement en vacance ? demanda le Phénix d'une voix grave.

- Non. J'ai simplement besoin de te parler.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ikki sentit une colère sans nom poindre brutalement en lui et faire trembler son corps. Il prit alors la direction de sa petite cabane en faisant signe au Chevalier d'Or de le suivre. Ils laissèrent alors là les habitants, et disparurent dans les montagnes.

Durant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne parla, Aiolia se contentant de suivre Ikki dans les sentiers caillouteux, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cottage apparaisse. Là, le Phénix l'invita à entrer et le Lion découvrit une petite maisonnée en bois simple, avec un lit, une table et deux chaises, comme il en existait des dizaines au Sanctuaire. Sans un bruit, il s'installa près de la table et Ikki darda sur lui un regard de braise.

- T'étais vraiment obligé de te ramener ici avec ton armure? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Officiellement je suis en mission, répondit Aiolia en souriant malgré lui, donc oui j'étais obligé.

- Et officieusement?

Les deux Chevaliers se firent face sans rien dire, comme deux Lions près à se jeter dessus pour un combat sans merci.

- Et bien, officieusement je suis là pour te parler de Shun, répondit Aiolia sans le quitter des yeux.

Imperceptiblement, Ikki sentit tout son corps se tendre comme un arc. Alors ça, c'était le comble ! Un Chevalier d'Or faisait le chemin depuis le Sanctuaire, en temps de guerre, pour lui faire la leçon. Il serra le dossier de la chaise devant lui à s'en faire mal aux mains et se pencha au-dessus de la table, vers le Chevalier d'Or.

- Tires-toi, murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

Mais le Lion ne bougea pas d'un pouce et s'installa même plus confortablement dans sa chaise, sans détourner les yeux. Ikki en grogna de colère. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il voyait en lui un ennemi, quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux qui risquerait de lui raviser sa place dans le cœur de son cadet. Néanmoins, le Phénix se contrôla et réussit à lui demander, toujours sur le même ton :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Te ramener au Sanctuaire.

Ikki poussa un nouveau grognement et se détourna, lui tournant le dos tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il lui prenait quoi à ce Chevalier d'Or de malheur ? Il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à ça, enfin surtout à lui. Il se tourna de nouveau et croisa les bras, se voulant impressionnant.

- Et pour quelle raison? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement ennuyé. Pourquoi est-ce que le Pope t'enverrait toi?

- Il ne m'a pas envoyé, répondit le Lion dans un sourire, j'ai demandé à venir te voir. C'est très important.

- J'ai eu l'autorisation du Pope pour venir ici, et je sais que Shun peut avoir besoin de moi mais il fallait que je prenne le large.

- Shun n'a pas besoin de toi.

Le Phénix se figea, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais que pouvait-il bien en savoir ce foutu Chevalier d'Or ? Menaçant, il s'approcha de nouveau d'Aiolia.

- Pour qui tu te prends? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en abattant son poing sur la table. Tu viens ici me donner une leçon? Et bien si c'est ça viens! Qu'on sorte se battre à l'extérieur!

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre Ikki, répliqua calmement son interlocuteur, alors s'il te plait calmes-toi et assieds-toi.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire!

Aiolia se redressa brusquement, faisant face au Phénix de toute sa hauteur et prit appui sur la table, rapprochant leurs visages.

- J'ai pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour t'annoncer que Shun et moi on est ensemble, lança-t-il avec colère, on s'est embrassé et on a dormit ensemble. J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais l'entendre de ma bouche plutôt que d'en avoir la surprise en revenant au Sanctuaire un jour où tu te sentirais disposé!

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'Ikki poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur lui, passant au-dessus la table dans un bon extraordinaire. Les deux Chevaliers s'écrasèrent au sol et roulèrent avant de heurter le mur qui trembla furieusement. Le visage crispé de rage, le Phénix brandit son poing et tenta de l'abattre sur le visage du Lion mais celui-ci l'arrêta de justesse et, d'un seul coup de pied, le projeta loin de lui. Ikki percuta le mur et s'écroula sur son lit avant de chuter de nouveau au sol. Aiolia se redressa et épousseta sa cape.

- J'aime Shun, déclara-t-il de but-en-blanc, et ni toi ni aucune Déesse du monde ne m'enlèvera ça.

Dans un nouveau cri, le Phénix se remit sur ses jambes et se jeta une seconde fois sur lui. Ils percutèrent touts deux la porte qui se brisa sous la force de l'impact et se retrouvèrent à lutter dehors, roulant sur le sol poussiéreux en poussant des grognements de rage. Se retrouvant sur Ikki, le Lion l'immobilisa en maintenant fermement ses poignets.

- Mais écoutes-moi! rugit-il avec force. Tu es envoûté par le pouvoir Divin de Shun, c'est pour ça que tu as agis comme ça avec lui! C'est Aphrodite la responsable!

Mais Ikki n'écoutait plus, aveuglé par la colère et la jalousie. Shun aurait dû être à lui, c'était son petit frère, son corps lui appartenait, tout lui appartenait ! Il se dégagea vivement des mains du Lion et lui asséna un furieux coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Aiolia roula loin de lui, et se redressa au moment où le Phénix se jetait de nouveau sur lui. Le Lion fit un bon de côté pour l'éviter.

- Retire ton armure! hurla Ikki alors que son cosmos rouge feu l'entourait brusquement. Bats-toi d'homme à homme!

Aiolia serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration avant de faire luire son aura à son tour. Puis, dans une explosion dorée, son armure se détacha de son corps et il se présenta face au Phénix seulement vêtu de son pantalon de lin.

- S'il faut ça pour que tu acceptes notre amour à Shun et moi, dit-il en se mettant en garde.

- Jamais je ne l'accepterais! Shun est à moi!

Ikki se jeta sur Aiolia et le combat entre les deux Chevaliers commença. Le Lion le réceptionna contre lui et glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser, le Phénix en profita pour serrer le poing et le brandir vers lui. Son adversaire l'évita de justesse et le repoussa loin de son corps, mettant sa garde devant lui, désireux de se protéger et non frapper.

- Shun n'accepterait pas qu'on se batte, dit-il calmement.

- Arrêtes de parler comme si tu savais ce qu'il voulait! hurla Ikki en faisant exploser son cosmos tout autour de lui. Tu ne sais pas! Tu ne sais rien!

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saches non plus.

- La ferme!

Le Phénix se jeta de nouveau sur le Lion et le combat continua.

Loin d'ici, au Sanctuaire, Shun se redressa vivement, effrayé. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi son corps lui faisait-il mal de cette façon ? Il grimaça et s'appuya contre le montant en bois du lit, un vertige le prenant furieusement, et il secoua la tête. Oui, il se souvenait, Shaka avait totalement pété les plombs avant de l'attaquer, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se rappelait simplement de ses yeux, un regard de fou, comme s'il avait été ensorcelé. Brusquement, Shun sentit son corps trembler, puis il fondit en larme. Tout était de sa faute, le Chevalier de la Vierge avait été envoûté tout comme Ikki, à cause de lui, parce qu'il était le fils d'une Déesse ! Jamais il ne se serait douter que la puissance de cette héritage divin pourrait aller jusqu'à faire perdre la tête à un Chevalier d'Or. C'était tout de même incroyable !

Remontant ses genoux contre son torse, il poussa un sanglot et enfouit son visage entre ses jambes. Cela n'aurait-il jamais de fin ? Soudain, une main douce et chaude se posa tendrement sur ses cheveux, le faisant sursauter. Il redressa la tête et croisa les yeux d'émeraude d'Aphrodite. Elle sourit. Son corps, blanc et lumineux dans la nuit, resplendissait de chaleur et de pureté, ses cheveux blonds voletaient doucement autour d'elle, comme si une brise légère virevoltait tout autour d'eux et son cosmos palpable était d'une puissance à faire blanchir d'envie Athéna elle-même.

- Vous!...

- Chut ... n'ais pas peur, murmura doucement la Déesse en souriant, je sens ton cœur sombre et triste en ce moment.

- S'il vous plait ... laissez-moi.

Aphrodite baissa les yeux en ramenant sa main vers elle, mais son visage était tellement inexpressif, tellement divin, qu'il était impossible de savoir si elle ressentait de la tristesse ou de la colère aussi, Shun se tassa d'avantage sur lui-même. Mais la Déesse sourit tendrement et vint de nouveau caresser le haut de sa tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle dans un murmure, tu n'es pas éveillé, c'est un rêve. Je ne peux apparaître que sous cette forme aux humains si Zeus ne m'autorise pas à quitter l'Olympe.

Shun ignorait s'il se sentait rassuré ou non, et regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, la pièce semblait figée dans le temps, la nuit régnait mais elle était lumineuse et calme. Il regarda de nouveau la Déesse et sentit ses larmes lui revenir. Il avait envie de savoir, il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il soit sûr ! Après tout, jusqu'ici tout n'avait été que supposition, il n'avait fait que suivre ce que les autres pensaient, il n'était pas certain qu'il soit son fils. Mais comment demander ça à une Déesse ? Et qui plus est, l'une des plus cruelle de l'Olympe ? Non pas qu'elle aimait la violence ou la mort, mais elle était rancunière et l'histoire le prouvait. Plus d'une fois elle avait puni les humains parce qu'ils ne la respectaient pas comme elle le voulait, faisant naître en eux un désir dévastateur qui pouvait les conduire jusqu'à la mort. Il détourna de nouveau le regard et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il soit certain, sans cela il ne cesserait de se poser toutes ces questions, elles le tourmentaient déjà bien assez comme ça et de plus, comment pourrait-il protéger les autres de lui-même s'il n'était sûr de rien ?

- Est-ce que vous... ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Je serais ... je?...

Mais ses larmes étaient trop grandes et il ne put continuer. Fermant les yeux, il enfouit de nouveau son visage entre ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas de ça, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être un Chevalier comme les autres, le frère d'Ikki et l'amant d'Aiolia sans avoir à se poser toutes ces questions, sans avoir à se demander pourquoi son aîné le regardait de cette façon, pourquoi le Lion l'aimait, pourquoi touts ces hommes perdaient la tête en le voyant ou restant trop près de son cosmos.

- Ne pleures pas, reprit Aphrodite tendrement, toutes questions ont leur réponses, il te suffit de me demander.

Shun secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche sans oser regarder la Déesse. Celle-ci se pencha alors vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Je connais tes doutes, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ton cœur, mais je ne peux te répondre si tu n'es pas sûr toi-même de vouloir connaître les réponses.

Le garçon releva vivement son visage vers Aphrodite, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir ! Il ne désirait que ça depuis qu'Ikki avait disparu du Sanctuaire après avoir succombé à l'envoûtement, et même peut-être avant, sauf qu'à ce moment-là il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur son trouble.

- Je veux savoir! répliqua-t-il d'une voix sûre. Si je suis ... votre fils.

Un silence léger s'installa et Shun retint sa respiration. Il allait savoir, il allait enfin savoir la vérité ! Face à lui, Aphrodite s'éloigna doucement, sourit tristement puis détourna le regard en fermant les yeux. Le garçon attendit. La Déesse ne bougeait plus, souriant toujours de cette façon si triste, elle semblait se remémorer quelque chose, revivre des souvenirs lointains issus de sa longue, très longue vie. Et puis, sans un bruit, elle les rouvrit et les braqua de nouveau dans ceux de Shun. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant toute cette tristesse dans son regard vert.

- Non, répondit alors Aphrodite dans un murmure, mais je l'aimerais tant pourtant. Je ne suis pas une Déesse de la fécondité comme Héra peut l'être, je ne peux avoir d'enfant qu'avec les Dieux et non avec les humains.

Imperceptiblement, Shun sentit un soulagement immense envahir son corps et se retint de justesse de ne pas pousser un soupir. Devant lui, la Déesse sourit, toujours aussi triste et tendit une main pour passer l'un de ses doigts sur ses joues. Mais le garçon ne se sentait toujours pas tranquille. Si, comme elle le disait, il n'était pas son fils, alors pourquoi son frère et Shaka avaient-il perdu la tête à cause de lui ?

- Vous êtes sûr? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Aphrodite poussa un rire doux et fit passa sa main de sa joue à ses cheveux d'émeraude. Bien malgré lui, le garçon frissonna sous la caresse et reprit, un peu gêné :

- Enfin je veux dire ... mon frère et mon professeur, ils sont devenus fou pourtant, alors comment aurais-je fais?

- Tu crois qu'ils étaient fou de désir pour toi? demanda doucement la Déesse. Allons, tu n'es qu'un humain comment pourrais-tu faire ça?

Shun cligna des yeux, un tantinet perdu. Justement, c'est ce qu'il aimerait savoir ! Comment avait-il fait ça s'il n'était pas son fils ? De nouvelles larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux et il baissa la tête.

- Ne pleures pas s'il te plait, reprit Aphrodite en se penchant doucement vers lui, il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer.

- Qui suis-je alors? demanda brusquement Shun en relevant son visage vers elle. Comment ais-je pu faire ça à mon frèreet Shaka si je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec vous ?

- Attention mon enfant, je n'ai jamais di que tu n'avais aucun lien avec moi. Car tu en as.

Le garçon sentit ses lèvres trembler et ne détourna pas le regard. Et soudain, son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il fixait la Déesse dans les yeux. Ce regard vert émeraude pétillant et brillant, il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu dans le miroir, c'était le sien, il avait ses yeux ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge.

- Je vais te raconter, reprit Aphrodite en s'éloignant un peu de lui, je vais te dire qui tu es.

Shun sentit le stress monter en lui et serra les draps, fixant toujours la Déesse, qui commença alors :

- Tu sais sans doute que, pour récompenser les touts premiers Chevaliers d'Or qui ont sauvé le monde de la colère d'Hadès il y a cinq mille ans, Zeus leur a fait un don. Celui de voir leurs âmes se réincarner dans le corps de l'un de leur descendant tous les deux cent ans.

Le garçon acquiesça en silence, pendu à ses lèvres.

- Mais il n'a accordé ça qu'aux Chevaliers d'Ors, continua-t-elle tristement, hors le tout premier Chevalier d'Andromède était un Chevalier de Bronze.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shun se remémora l'histoire que lui avait racontée Shaka, lors de leur toute première séance de massage. Une histoire qui ne l'avait pas énormément intéressée et que le Chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas approfondie, aussi le garçon avait eu vite fait de l'oublier, et de passer à autre chose. Néanmoins, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, très nettement.

- Adonis? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Aphrodite sourit et le cœur de Shun se serra lorsqu'il vit ses yeux d'immortelle briller de larmes. Alors elle l'avait réellement aimé, la Déesse de l'Amour avait réellement aimé un humain né d'un amour incestueux, et qui avait grandit comme un sauvage dans les bois ? Mais qui était véritablement cet Adonis ?

- Oui, c'était lui, reprit Aphrodite en fermant alors les yeux, c'était Adonis. Mon bel Adonis ...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit, de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs heureux venus d'une autre vie, d'une autre époque. D'un amour perdu.

- Il était si beau, murmura-t-elle les paupières toujours closes, si pur et délicat. En ce temps où les hommes se devaient d'être forts et puissants, il était un agneau au milieu des loups, un diamant de pureté perdu dans toute cette violence et cette cruauté.

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et baissa la tête, fixant ses mains.

- Les Naïades l'ont aidé à venir au monde et dès cet instant je l'ai protégé, car je me sentais coupable de la passion que j'avais fais naître dans le cœur de Myrrha pour son propre père, Cinyras. Et très vite, je l'ai aimé.

La Déesse releva les yeux et les plongea de nouveau dans ceux de Shun.

- C'était pourtant insensé d'aimer un enfant comme lui, reprit Aphrodite en souriant nostalgiquement, là où une Déesse telle que moi aurait dû accorder ses faveurs aux hommes les plus forts et les plus robustes, je me suis découvert une passion pour un garçon pur et fragile. Seulement j'ai vite apprit qu'il cachait une force immense lorsqu'il a rejoint les rangs d'Athéna. J'étais si fière.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Shun sourit. La Déesse semblait heureuse de se remémorer ces instants passés auprès de son amant.

- L'histoire a été modifiée, reprit-elle doucement, selon les humains Adonis serait mort à la chasse, face à un sanglier. Selon les Chevaliers il serait mort au combat, face à Hadès.

Shun fronça les sourcils. La façon dont ses mots avaient été prononcés signifiaient qu'aucune des deux versions n'étaient exact pour elle.

- Aucune des deux n'est vraie? demanda le garçon d'une petite voix.

- Non, toutes deux ont été changées avec le temps, répondit Aphrodite en détournant de nouveau le regard, en réalité Adonis ... est mort par ma faute.

Elle ferma les yeux et le cœur de Shun se serra. Des larmes de tristesse coulèrent sur les joues de la Déesse et elle sera les poings, en colère contre elle-même. Le garçon comprenait sa détresse, si un jour il se retrouvait responsable de la mort d'Aiolia, il n'aurait jamais le courage de se pardonner, ni même de continuer de vivre. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et sourit alors en reprenant :

- J'aime les hommes beaux et bestiaux. Seulement quand j'ai été accepté sur l'Olympe, Zeus m'a marié à Héphaïstos qui n'est, comme tu le sais sans doute, ni le plus fort ni le plus beaux des Dieux. Alors Arès est devenu mon amant, et lorsque j'ai renié les miens pour Adonis, lorsque je l'ai oublié pour un humain, il s'est laissé envahir par la colère et la jalousie.

- Il l'a tué? demanda brusquement Shun.

- Oui ... le Dieu de la Guerre lui-même a ôté la vie à mon Adonis en le transperçant de son épée, bien après la victoire des Chevaliers sur Hadès.

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses mains nouées et tenta d'imaginer la tragédie, la tristesse que la Déesse avait dû ressentir à cet instant, lorsque son premier amant avant tué le petit humain sans lui laisser de chance.

- Arès ne comprenait pas, reprit celle-ci avec plus de force, il n'a jamais compriset il ne comprendra jamais ! Avec lui ça n'a jamais été qu'un amour entièrement charnelle et physique, je ne le désirais que parce qu'il m'offrait ce qu'Héphaïstos était incapable de m'offrir. Avec Adonis, c'était différent, notre amour n'était que spirituelle, notre passion a grandit sur un plan que jamais Arès ne sera capable de soupçonner. Et il me l'a prit ...

Shun fixa de nouveau Aphrodite. Cette fois, elle regardait droit devant elle sans vraiment voir, perdu dans ses souvenirs et sa tristesse. Elle était pourtant la Déesse Populaire de l'Amour qui, comparé à Eros qui était le Dieu Céleste, n'accordait d'attention qu'à l'amour physique. Alors Adonis avait changé tant de chose en elle ? Mais qui était-il ? Tout au fond de lui, le garçon ressentit le besoin et l'envie de le connaître d'avantage, de découvrir ce qu'il avait d'unique, ce qui chez lui avait bouleversé la Déesse Aphrodite. Il devait être vraiment très beau.

- C'est en voyant ma tristesse que Zeus, qui est mon père, m'a accordé une chance de le garder près de moi. Seulement, comme tous les autres Dieux n'étaient pas d'accord, il ne pouvait en faire un Olympien. Il en a donc fait un Ange.

Le garçon, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, écarquilla les yeux. Alors les Anges existaient aussi dans cette religion ? Lui qui pensait qu'ils n'apparaissaient que dans le christianisme. Mais alors, Adonis était toujours en vie ? D'un geste inconscient, comme si elle avait fait ça des milliers d'années durant, Aphrodite leva la main pour caresser le diadème en diamant qui ornait sa tête, brodé sur des fils d'ors.

- Les Anges du paradis ne sont pas ce que tu crois qu'ils sont, reprit-elle gravement, se sont des êtres sans aucune émotion qui ne font qu'obéir. Sans aucun remord, ils empêchent les âmes d'entrer au paradis si elles n'y ont pas le droit, de même qu'ils empêchent celles qui y sont d'en sortir, les Dieux détruisent leurs âmes pour être sûr qu'ils leur accordent toute l'obéissance qui leur est dû. Mais je ne pouvais laisser Zeus détruire l'âme d'Adonis, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus beau! Alors je l'ai enfermé dans ce diadème durant des siècles et des siècles. Jusqu'à il y a seize ans, où j'ai décidé de lui redonner vie.

Elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers Shun et celui-ci fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdu. Le regard d'Aphrodite était différent, plus brillant, plus désirable peut-être. Plus aimant, sans aucun doute. Et le garçon comprit. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et la Déesse sourit avant de reprendre :

- Oui Shun, tu es Adonis. Tu es sa réincarnation.

Le garçon sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était impossible ! Alors il était l'âme d'Adonis réincarnée ? Celui pour qui Aphrodite avait renié ses origines ? Non, ça n'était pas l'explication, Adonis n'avait pas le pouvoir de rendre fou n'importe quel homme ! Et pourtant, il avait bien conquis la Déesse de l'Amour.

- Tout comme Zeus permit aux âmes des Chevaliers d'Ors de vivre éternellement, j'ai voulu accorder cette même grâce à celle d'Adonis, alors j'ai choisis l'un de ses lointains descendants indirects.

Soudain, elle poussa un rire amusé.

- Tu te rends compte? lança-t-elle les yeux pétillants. Si j'avais pris cette décision deux ans plus tôt c'est ton frère Ikki qui aurait reçu son âme.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire également, sans totalement se rendre compte de ce que cette révélation sur ses origines signifiait réellement, pour le moment.

- J'ai agit alors que tu n'étais qu'un embryon dans le ventre de ta mère, reprit Aphrodite plus doucement, ton corps s'est imprégné de son âme pour se former. C'est pour cela que tu lui ressembles tant ... mais, comme je ne savais pas vraiment comme m'y prendre, je me suis aidé de mon cosmos pour le guider et, il se trouve qu'un peu de moi c'est également glissé en toi.

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement, comme s'il acceptait toutes ces déclarations, comme si pour lui ça devenait une évidence. Alors, un peu du cosmos d'Aphrodite s'était mêlé au sien en devenir ? Cela pouvait tout expliquer.

- C'est pour ça que certains hommes perdent la raison lorsqu'ils ont un brusque contact ou un contact prolongé avec ton cosmos, reprit la Déesse dans un sourire contrit, parce que c'est un peu du mien qui provoque leur passion.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça? demanda doucement Shun. Shaka côtoie mon cosmos tous les jours depuis des semaines, je suis son entraînement et ... mon frère ... Ikki, ce qu'il a enduré toutes ces années ... je ne peux pas laisser faire ça!

Aphrodite sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour venir caresser sa joue. Sa main était si chaude et si douce que le garçon en frissonna.

- Tu n'es pas un Dieu, reprit-elle avec tendresse, il te suffit de perdre ta virginité pour que ma pureté de Déesse quitte ton cosmos.

Oui, pour elle c'était différent, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver elle resterait pure, étant une Déesse, même si elle n'était pas chaste comme ses sœurs. Shun baissa les yeux, sentant le rouge lui colorer les joues, et sourit. Alors pour libérer son frère et Shaka, il lui suffisait simplement de ne plus être vierge ? Mais, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de se précipiter, même s'il était sûr de son choix à propos d'Aiolia. Tout doucement, les yeux plongé dans ceux d'Aphrodite, il se remémora tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et la conclusion qu'il en tirait était un soulagement immense qui allégeait ses épaules. Il n'était pas le fils de la Déesse de l'Amour, mais la réincarnation de son amour perdu, Adonis. En repensant à lui, Shun fronça les sourcils.

- J'aurais aimé le connaître, dit-il alors dans un murmure, ça devait être quelqu'un de magnifique.

Aphrodite sourit tendrement avant de déclarer :

- Même si personne ne pourra jamais égaler sa beauté, il te suffit de te voir dans un miroir. Tu lui ressembles tant ...

- Pourquoi l'avoir réincarné? demanda brusquement Shun. Vous l'aviez gardé près de vous si longtemps, alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis?

Shun sentit son cœur s'accélérer en réalisant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question, mais la Déesse tendit la main pour caresser sa tête.

- Parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi éternellement, répondit-elle sereinement, que quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de lui.

- Qui?

Aphrodite sourit tendrement et se redressa alors, quittant le lit de Shun sans faire un bruit, pas même un bruissement de drap ou d'étoffe.

- Allons, tu es trop curieux, rit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre, mais si tu as toujours besoin de connaître la véritable histoire lorsque tu seras réellement prêt à l'entendre, sache que je serais toujours là pour faire la lumière et répondre à tes questions.

Le garçon s'avança un peu dans son lit en tendant la main, puis s'écria :

- Attendez!

Il se redressa brusquement, bras tendu en avant, vers la fenêtre d'où perçait une lumière vive et chaleureuse. Clignant des yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la même chambre, sauf qu'elle était éclairée par la lumière du jour et qu'il était seul. Aphrodite était partie, il venait de se réveiller. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête, le bras toujours levé. Mü apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, légèrement essoufflé, et darda sur lui un regard inquiet.

- Ça va? demanda-t-il entre deux souffles. Je t'ai entendu crier, il y un problème? Tu as mal quelque part?

Shun sourit. En bon docteur, le Chevalier du Bélier avait accouru vers lui dès qu'il l'avait entendu pousser un cri.

- Je viens de parler à Aphrodite, déclara le garçon en abaissant enfin son bras.

Mü cligna des yeux, indécis, et regarda dans toute la pièce en tendant sa tête, puis déclara :

- Et il est où cette andouille? Je ne l'ai même pas vu entrer.

Au tour du garçon d'être abasourdi, puis d'éclater de rire en réalisant que le Bélier parlait de son homologue des Poissons. Partit dans son fou rire, aussi bien dû à ce dialogue de sourd qu'à son soulagement intense, Shun se laissa retomber sur ses coussins et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il se sentait plus léger, soulagé d'un poids intense. De son côté, Mü sortit la tête de la chambre et cria :

- Sion j'ai besoin d'un coup de mainurgent ! Je crois qu'il a prit un mauvais coup, il délire!


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 **

Lorsqu'Aiolia revint au Sanctuaire près de deux heures après en être partit, il boitillait et ne parvenait pas à arrêter son saignement de nez. Grâce à la vitesse de la lumière, se rendre sur l'Île de la Reine Morte et en revenir ne lui avait pas prit beaucoup de temps, mais sa petite escarmouche avec Ikki lui avait fait perdre un temps considérable. Et en plus, ce maudit poulet grillé n'avait même pas prit la peine de le suivre !

Le Chevalier d'Or du Lion pénétra dans le palais du Pope en grognant de douleur, sentant sa joue gauche brûler littéralement. Au début, il avait laissé Ikki l'attaquer et ne faisait que se défendre, mais son caractère de fauve avait finit par l'emporter et il en était arrivé à riposter. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient bien partis tous les deux pour se casser carrément la gueule, Aiolia avait préféré fuir de l'île et revenir ici. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de raconter à Shun qu'il avait tabassé son frère ! D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, du coup depuis qu'il était revenu il rasait les murs en guettant son apparition, et avait enfin baissé sa vigilance maintenant qu'il était dans le palais du Pope. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Shun se trouve ici. Il fila directement à l'infirmerie.

Une fois devant la porte, il entra dans la pièce en pensant y trouver Sion mais l'endroit était vide, laissé dans le même état qu'avant son départ lorsqu'il avait discuté ici avec son Pope.

- Lâches-moi je ne veux pas de piqure euh! hurla une voix stridente.

Enfin, presque vide. Une main toujours sur le nez pour éviter de laisser des gouttes de sang partout, Aiolia s'approcha de la petite chambre qu'occupait Milo et découvrit là Mü aux prises avec un Scorpion qui s'évertuait à se cacher sous ses draps.

- Bordel arrêtes de me faire chier et donnes ton bras! s'écria le Bélier en tentant une ouverture sur le côté.

- Nan! répliqua furieusement Milo sans sortir la tête. Veux pas de piqure!

Aiolia fit quelques pas en avant, captant l'attention de Mü qui se redressa alors, les yeux écarquillés.

- Nom d'un bouc! laissa-t-il échappé, sa seringue à la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Qui c'est qui t'a défoncé comme ça?

Emporté par sa curiosité, Milo sortit sa tête de sous les draps et rencontra alors le visage de son meilleur ami. Il y eut quelques secondes de battement avant qu'il n'éclate de rire en le pointant du doigt. Ça, il fallait s'y attendre. Aiolia grogna en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Hey mon chaton, réussit à articuler le Scorpion, t'as encore loupé une marche? Je t'ai pourtant répété plusieurs fois de ne pas courir dans les escaliers mon gros minou d'amour.

Aiolia s'apprêtait à répliquer mais, rapide comme l'éclair, Mü attrapa le bras découvert de son compagnon alité et l'immobilisa avant d'y planter l'aiguille.

- Aïeuh! s'écria Milo en gigotant.

Le Bélier libéra son ami, content de lui, avant de contourner le lit pour venir vers Aiolia. Le Scorpion attrapa son bras pour le serrer contre lui-même en gémissant et se cacha de nouveau sous les draps.

- T'es méchant tu m'as fais mal!

- Mais oui c'est ça, répliqua Mü en rengainant son arme, arrêtes un peu de geindre comme un gosse. Et alors toi! Qui c'est qui t'a mi dans cet état? Tu t'es pas fais ça à l'entraînement quand même?

Il s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à lui montrer son nez endoloris, puis il promena doucement ses mains sur les avant-bras de l'armure d'or avant de braquer son regard dans celui du Lion. Quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne constate :

- Tu t'es battu sans armure, va falloir que je te fasse un examen complet du coup. Viens par là.

Aiolia suivit son compagnon d'arme dans l'infirmerie et s'installa sur le lit d'auscultation sans dire un mot, une main sur sa narine en sang. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander comment Mü savait qu'il s'était battu sans protection, il le savait c'est tout, le Bélier était comme ça. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée durant plusieurs minutes, le médecin occupé à enfiler ses gants et le patient à ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ikki. Il aurait préféré que ça se passe autrement avec lui, c'est certain, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Cet oiseau de malheur avait vraiment un sale caractère impulsif et impétueux, on ne pouvait même pas discuter avec lui ! Il avait pourtant tenté de lui faire entendre raison, tentant même de l'amadouer en invoquant Shun mais rien n'y fit, ils s'étaient battus.

- Allez, montres-moi ça, ordonna Mü une fois devant lui.

Aiolia releva le visage et lui présenta son nez, tout en grimaçant de douleur. Avant Mü, il se souvenait du médecin qui s'était occupé d'eux durant leur enfance. Ça n'était pas Sion, puisque celui-ci était Grand Pope avant Saga, et qu'il avait autre chose à faire. C'était un ancien Chevalier Intermédiaire qui avait prit sa retraite - rare dans la profession - mais le Lion était incapable de se souvenir de son signe et de son nom. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était sa brutalité, et Aiolia détestait se rendre chez lui lorsqu'il était petit. A côté, Mü était d'une douceur et d'une prévoyance infinie.

- Rassures-toi tu n'as pas le nez cassé, lui dit celui-ci avant de désigner furtivement l'armure d'or que portait son homologue, allez retires ça.

Le Lion se redressa doucement en grognant de douleur et obéit. Bon sang ce qu'il avait mal ! Si Ikki revenait au Sanctuaire, il se jura de l'attraper et de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Shun ou non. Une fois vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, il se réinstalla sur le lit et Mü se pencha sur son torse en sifflant.

- Bah dis donc! Tu t'es jeté sur un mur ou quoi? La prochaine fois que tu as envie d'une expérience transcendantale, parles-en d'abord, les cellules capitonnées ça existe et c'est trop génial!

Aiolia jeta un regard circonspect à Mü qui haussa les épaules avant de répliquer :

- Longue histoire. T'as une côte cassée gros malin, et une autre de fêlée. Va falloir faire attention ces prochains jours.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais mal aussi, répliqua le Lion d'un ton moqueur, contentes-toi de me soigner et arrêtes avec tes conseils à deux balles!

Mü ne répliqua rien et s'approcha de son armoire à pharmacie à la recherche d'une pommade. Pendant ce temps-là, Milo ne cessait de gémir dans sa chambre en traitant le Chevalier du Bélier de tous les noms d'oiseaux connus et inconnus, et maudissait la Terre toute entière.

- Mais tu peux sortir toi! s'écria le médecin avec force. Dégages et arrêtes de chialer, tu me pompes l'air!

Aiolia, de son côté, n'arrêtait pas de penser à Shun. Il allait forcément apprendre que lui et son grand frère venaient de se taper sur la tronche, mais comment allait-il réagir ? Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils se disputent, ils n'étaient même pas officiellement ensemble, ils n'allaient tout de même pas commencer à s'engueuler ? Oui, même pas officiellement. Sans le vouloir, une tristesse immense l'envahit si brutalement qu'il en trembla. Shun avait-il l'intention d'officialiser leur relation ou non ? Aiolia réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester dans le secret, il voulait que tout le monde sache, que tout le monde soit au courant de leur relation. Qu'ils soient jaloux, peut-être.

Tout en ressassant toutes ces pensées, le Lion n'entendit pas la porte de l'une des trois petites chambres s'ouvrir. Mais c'est la voix de Shun lui-même qui le sortit de ses ruminations et l'obligea à se retourner.

- Mü je peux y aller? C'est pas que je m'ennuie là mais je me sens bi ...

Le garçon s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, et fixa Aiolia qui arborait la même expression. Mü se figea quelques instants, puis éclata de rire à les voir tous les deux se fixer de cette façon. Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre d'à côté :

- J'ai mal! Sale bouquetin de malheur tu me le paieras!

- Shun? demanda le Lion en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi t'es là? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tu vas bien?

- Pourquoi tu saignes du nez? répliqua le garçon en s'avançant vers lui. T'es couverts de bleus! Tu t'es battu?

De son côté, le Bélier n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de son fou rire alors que Milo continuait de brailler dans sa petite chambre. Shun s'approcha d'Aiolia, celui-ci se redressa et ils se firent face. Tout doucement, Andromède passa sa main sur le torse du Lion, là où une marque évidente de poing était en train d'apparaître sous la forme d'une ecchymose bien visible. Brièvement, il repéra l'armure d'or déposée aux pieds du lit.

- Avec qui tu t'es battu? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le Lion prit une grande inspiration. Autant se jeter à l'eau tout de suite, Shun finirait par savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre son grand frère et lui de toute façon, alors quitte à choisir il préférait que le garçon l'apprenne de sa bouche, et non d'une autre. Comme celle de Sion, ou du Phénix lui-même.

- Avec Ikki, répondit-il crispé.

- Quoi?

- Ikki! C'est sérieux? s'écria Mü en s'approchant d'eux. Déesse t'as même des coups dans le dos! Il était furax.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda brusquement Shun en lui attrapant les bras. Pourquoi vous vous êtes tapé dessus, vous êtes fêlés?

- Je lui ais di que je t'aimais et qu'on était ensemble.

Milo choisit cet instant pour sortir sa tête de sa chambre, l'air goguenard, un sourire des plus niais affiché sur le visage.

- Nan c'est vrai? lança-t-il dans un rire. Bah mon cochon, c'est pas tous les quatre matins qu'on entend ça!

Les deux amoureux continuaient de se fixer sans rien dire. Dans les yeux du garçon, de la peur et de la colère, dans ceux du Lion de la peur ... et de la peur. Shun n'en revenait pas, Aiolia avait prit la peine de se mettre à la recherche de son aîné pour lui annoncer qu'ils s'aimaient et en avait récolté des coups et des blessures. Alors il avait peur, parce qu'Ikki était capable d'être rancunier et un Phénix rancunier ça n'est jamais très bon. Il était aussi en colère parce qu'il jugeait qu'Aiolia aurait pu lui en parler avant de se rendre près de son grand frère seul, ainsi ils auraient pu lui annoncer ça tous les deux, pour bien lui prouver que cette histoire n'était pas du bidon. Mais non. Le Lion l'avait joué en solo, et le garçon n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir s'il était déçu ou heureux. Après tout, Aiolia avait prit le risque de se rendre là-bas seul pour lui, pour eux. Pour leur histoire. Alors il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se mettre en colère. De son côté, le Lion avait très peur de la réaction de Shun, peur que le garçon lui en veuille de s'être battu contre Ikki, et surtout peur qu'il choisisse de défendre son grand frère et de le laisser seul. Alors ils se fixaient sans rien dire, sans trop savoir quoi faire non plus.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez? demanda soudainement Milo sans cesser de sourire. Allez-y ne vous gênez pas, roulez-vous une petite pelle, faites comme si on n'était pas là!

- Vas t'habiller toi, répliqua Mü en le poussant brusquement à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de refermer la porte, et arrêtes de dire des âneries ça nous fera de l'air.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça? demanda sèchement Shun.

Aiolia baissa les yeux, honteux et peiné. Il en était certain, le garçon avait choisit de défendre son frère, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait lui aussi après tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu te faire très mal? reprit Shun avec plus de douceur, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu ne sais pas de quoi Ikki est capable mais moi si, alors refais plus ça d'accord?

Le Lion souriait béatement. Shun était inquiet pour lui, il l'engueulait certes, mais il l'engueulait pour la bonne cause. Alors il l'avait choisis lui ? Pas son grand frère, lui ? Il s'inquiétait même pour lui, et son regard brillant de douceur commençait à le faire fondre. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, après tout Milo avait raison, autant faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que se soit, le garçon se tourna vers Mü qui avait enfilé des lunettes et feuilletait un dossier sans plus faire attention à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda-t-il sans lâcher Aiolia. Rien de grave?

- Il a vu pire, répondit le Bélier dans un sourire, ne t'en fais pas le petit minou est costaud.

- Ta gueule! répliqua ledit minou en fronçant les sourcils.

Shun sourit puis passa tendrement sa main sur le sang séché qui collait encore au visage d'Aiolia. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'attendrir et commença à voir ces blessures comme une bénédiction. Lui blessé, Shun prendrait soin de lui comme une infirmière dévouée non ? Petit à petit, quelques idées coquines commencèrent à vagabonder dans son esprit et il prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

- Par contre je te préviens, reprit Mü en souriant devant cette scène, une fois qu'il a mal il est grognon le chaton, très grognon.

- Toi je t'ai di de fermer ta mouille! grogna de nouveau Aiolia.

- Tiens tu vois? Bon rien de grave, une petite côte cassée et une autre fêlée, il s'en remettra. Par contre toi, je préfèrerais te garder jusqu'à ce soir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Shun grimaça et baissa la tête alors qu'il sentait très clairement la main du Lion se crisper dans la sienne, tout son corps tendu par la surprise. Si possible, il aurait préféré éviter ce sujet délicat, mais le Bélier n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. La confrontation ne faisait que commencer. Quelques jours qu'ils étaient ensembles et déjà, les problèmes pointaient le bout de leur nez.

- Pourquoi? demanda brusquement Aiolia. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous avez été attaqué?

Son compagnon ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de pouvoir en placer une avant que la gaffe ne soit faite, Mü ferma son dossier et s'apprêtait très certainement à l'appuyer, quoi qu'il dise, car une bagarre dans son infirmerie ne lui faisait pas trop envie, mais le destin en décida autrement. Milo trouva le moyen, enfermé dans sa petite chambre au sortir d'une sévère septicémie, d'être plus rapide qu'eux.

- Ouais, attaqué par un Shaka en furie! Notre petite pucelle nous a fait une poussée d'hormones, déclara le Scorpion dans un immense sourire avant de continuer dans un murmure: il est dans la chambre d'à côté.

De nouveau, ni Shun ni Mü n'eurent le temps de réagir, pas même de faire une petite prière, car déjà Aiolia se ruait sur la pièce désignée d'un signe du menton par son meilleur ami. Oublié ses blessures, oublié qu'il risquait de se casser une deuxième côte à se frotter ainsi à un autre Chevalier d'Or, car celui-ci avait attaqué Shun, son Shun, et avait été jusqu'à l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Et puis, même sans ça, il ne pouvait pas blairer Shaka, alors tous les prétextes étaient bons pour lui taper sur la tronche. Ni une ni deux, il fit irruption dans la chambre et bondit dès qu'il eut repéré son ennemi. Celui-ci était sagement assit sur son lit, les yeux fermés, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, et ne vit pas l'attaque venir. Ou peut-être que si, mais personne ne le sut jamais car il se contenta de prendre l'agression de plein fouet, autrement dit de réceptionner sur lui les quatre-vingt-cinq kilos de muscles et de rage du Chevalier du Lion. Les deux hommes, aussi différents que le vide et le plein mais ne pouvant exister l'un sans l'autre, chutèrent au sol. Très vite, Aiolia se redressa et attrapa Shaka par le col de son sari pour le relever à son niveau et lui asséner un coup de poing du droit en pleine figure. La Vierge s'écroula au sol, sans se défendre, sans faire quoi que se soit, sans rien dire.

Shun se rua vers eux, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, mais Mü l'empêcha d'approcher d'avantage en l'attrapant par les bras.

- Mauvaise idée, dit-il simplement, crois-moi quand Aiolia a ce regard-là, même toi tu ne peux rien faire pour le calmer.

- Arrête! cria le garçon sans faire attention aux paroles du Bélier. Shaka n'y est pour rien, c'est ma faute!

Mais, tout comme l'avait prédit le médecin du Sanctuaire, le Lion n'écoutait plus que sa colère, rehaussée par ce que son compagnon venait de dire. Shun se sentait encore coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'il était trop naïf, trop gentil, et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un Chevalier comme Shaka ait pu faire ça. Mais Aiolia savait que c'était possible, que même la Vierge pouvait avoir des sautes d'humeur, de véritables réactions d'hommes, d'un homme simple qui avait des pulsions. Un homme mûr et adulte qui n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir avant de s'attaquer à un adolescent ! Brutalement, le Lion plaqua son ennemi contre le mur et brandit de nouveau le poing alors que la voix de Shun raisonnait dans toute la pièce, suppliante et terrorisée, agrémentée par le rire de Milo et les grognements de mécontentement de Mü.

- Je t'en prie Lia arrêtes, lâches-le!

- Youhou! Vas-y mon minou, éclates-lui sa tête!

- Hey le glandu, tu nous aides pas là.

Shaka, après avoir reçu un second coup de poing sur la même joue, s'écroula sur son lit et chuta de l'autre côté après un roulé-boulé brutal, alors que Shun poussait un cri. Le visage tordu par la colère, Aiolia contourna le lit et s'approcha de nouveau de sa victime - deux dans la même journée quand même ! - qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se débattre pour le moment mais se redressait doucement, les paupières enfin ouverte. Shun se figea, attentif. Allaient-ils touts deux en arriver aux mains ? Un combat se préparait-il ?

- Lia j't'en prie! tenta le garçon une dernière fois.

- Allez, mon minou! Allez, mon minou! scanda Milo en sautillant derrière lui.

- Mais il va se taire celui-là! grogna de nouveau Mü.

Cependant, contre toute attente, alors qu'Aiolia tendait vivement sa main vers lui dans l'espoir de l'attraper de nouveau, Shaka fit un bon de côté et écarta la prise de son compagnon d'arme d'une petite tape vive. Le Lion se figea quelques microsecondes, surprit, avant de s'approcha de nouveau en poussant un rugissement de rage. A peine eut-il bougé que le coup partit, rapide comme l'éclair, pour s'écraser sur ses côtes déjà meurtries. Le Chevalier de la Vierge venait d'asséner un coup de poing en plein dans le thorax de son homologue du Lion. Poussant un cri de pure douleur, celui-ci s'écrasa au sol en se tenant le ventre. Aussitôt, Shun se dégagea de Mü et se rua sur lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Lia! s'écria-t-il paniqué. Ça va? Je t'avais di d'arrêter pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamaisà la fin?

Aiolia grogna et tenta de se dégager des bras de son compagnon pour se redresser et reprendre ce duel. Mais le garçon l'en empêcha fermement, les sourcils froncés de colère et de sévérité.

- Non! Toi tu restes allongé là! s'écria-t-il avant de se tourner vers Shaka. Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit? Tu savais bien qu'il était blessé!

- Non je ne savais pas, répliqua calmement le Chevalier de la Vierge, mais ça ne rend son acte que plus stupide.

Le Lion réagit au quart de tour et tenta de se redresser, gigotant violemment dans les bras de Shun tout en grognant, tout cosmos dehors. Mais le garçon avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et le gifla bruyamment. Le geste surprit tout le monde, Aiolia en premier qui se figea, comme paralysé, Mü en second qui écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il tenait Milo par le col de la chemise, celui-ci en troisième qui se mit à sourire encore plus bêtement et à plus forte raison Shaka qui, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître en dehors, était en train de hurler de rire en dedans.

- Tu écoutes et tu arrêtes de grogner! s'écria le garçon d'une voix forte et assurée. Y'en a vraiment ras-le-bol que t'en fasses qu'à ta tête! Quand je dis stop c'est stop c'est clair?

Toujours allongé dans ses bras, n'osant plus bouger, Aiolia acquiesça doucement la bouche entrouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Soudain, Milo fut prit d'un fou rire et pointa son meilleur ami du doigt tout en déclarant :

- Comment il s'est fait dresser le minou! Quand je vais dire ça à Masque de Mort il va hurler de rire!

Quatre paires d'yeux à la fois énervées, désemparées, abasourdies et indifférentes se braquèrent sur lui. Milo s'arrêta sur chacune d'entre elle, les lèvres pincées, immobile, puis se dégagea doucement de la prise de Mü.

- Euh bon bah, moi je vais y aller hein! déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

A peine eut-il franchit la porte principale de l'infirmerie que son rire goguenard retentit dans toute la pièce, ainsi que dans le couloir. Aussitôt, Shun se tourna de nouveau vers Shaka.

- Excuses-toi tout de suite! ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne semblait laisser aucune échappatoire.

Silencieux et immobile, Mü assistait sagement à toute la scène, littéralement sur le cul. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le garçon puisse avoir autant d'autorité ! Enfin, grandir avec un frère tel que le sien forgeait considérablement le caractère, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression au premier abord. La Vierge allait-il obéir ? Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, puis :

- D'accord, dit doucement celui-ci, Aiolia je t'excuse d'être une patate.

- Espèce de!

Mais le Lion ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase et se débattit de nouveau, tentant de se jeter sur le Chevalier d'Or qui le fixait, un sourcil arqué.

- Dehors! s'écria Shun en pointant la porte du doigt, sans cesser de le fixer.

Mü sourit et pénétra enfin dans la petite chambre pour en faire sortir Shaka, le menant dans celle qui avait été à Milo avant que celui-ci ne décide de rentrer dans son temple - ou dans celui du Cancer. Shun brandit alors sa main en fixant Aiolia et celui-ci cessa de gigoter, fixant la menaçante main levée. Quelques instants tendus, puis le garçon sourit et posa délicatement sa paume sur la joue du Chevalier du Lion.

- Tu sais que t'es sexy quand t'as peur? lui murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Son compagnon lui sourit à son tour, toute sa colère envolée, et prit sa main dans la sienne pour le tirer vers lui.

- Moi, peur? répliqua-t-il gravement. Attends un peu qu'on soit tous les deux!

- Mais on est tous les deux Lia ...

- Mmh j'adore quand tu m'appels comme ça!

Shun poussa un rire amusé, légèrement intimidé. Le garçon délicat, sensible et timide qu'il connaissait bien était de retour et Aiolia avait encore plus envie de lui désormais. Sa petite crise d'autorité lui avait plut, et bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Pourtant, autrefois lorsqu'il était avec Marine, le Lion détestait ça, il aimait avoir le contrôle de tout et il aurait pu se vexer de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais non, il avait adoré ça, il avait adoré les yeux brillants de colère du garçon sur lui, il avait même aimé ses gifles qui l'avaient plus surpris que traumatisé.

Doucement, Shun se pencha alors sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, Aiolia accentuant le baiser en attrapant la nuque du garçon, le couchant presque sur lui. Le Lion gémit. Ce baiser était passionné et possessif, et il se rendit compte alors qu'il était totalement à la merci et au bon vouloir de Shun qui pourrait faire de lui absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Encore fallait-il qu'il en ait conscience.

De son côté, Mü avait mené Shaka jusque dans la petite chambre, bien que celui-ci n'ait aucunement besoin de soin. Prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux, il fit face à son ami, les mains sur les hanches et le regard courroucé. Les deux Chevaliers se fixèrent un certain moment sans rien dire. Depuis la déclaration d'amour du Bélier, les choses entre eux s'étaient dégradées jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent à se détester, s'éviter, ne plus se parler, et c'était justement ce que Mü ne voulait pas. Il soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de se jeter à l'eau :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit?

- C'est-à-dire? demanda Shaka sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne troubler son visage.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça à Shun ? Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, tu l'as attaqué en hurlant le nom de la Déesse Grecque de l'Amour ... tu as une explication ?

Au tour du Chevalier de la Vierge de soupirer. Il baissa la tête et s'installa doucement sur le rebord du lit, appréhendant cette discussion. Il l'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux seul dans sa petite chambre. Aussitôt, le souvenir de son délire lui était revenu aussi nettement que s'il avait été lucide, et c'était très certainement ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Il avait bel et bien attaqué Shun, et d'après ce qu'il se rappelait, ça n'était pas le Chevalier Andromède qu'il avait vu, mais un autre garçon. Il frissonna en fermant les yeux. C'était un garçon aux cheveux de ce même vert émeraude doux et brillant comme de la soie, mais aux yeux d'un bleu cristallin aussi pur que deux saphirs. Shaka poussa un soupir et derrière ses paupières se dessina ce teint d'ivoirines tièdes, dévoilant la blancheur pure de cette peau de lait, ainsi que l'innocence infinie de ce sourire timide. Non, ça n'était définitivement pas Shun qu'il avait vu il y a quelques heures sous le soleil de Grèce, c'était un garçon venu du fond des âges, du fond de sa mémoire éteinte et oubliée de son âme de Chevalier réincarné. Shun était délicat, à n'en pas douter, mais il avait grandit dans la violence et dans l'appréhension de la vie, alors que le regard d'azur pur de ce garçon était plein de paix et de tranquillité, d'amour et de vie. Et son cœur avait chaviré avant sa raison. Sans savoir pourquoi, Shaka s'était laissé envahir par une haine sans nom, tout en se répétant inlassablement qu'il lui avait volé, que le Chevalier du Lion lui avait prit, et ça l'avait rendu fou de jalousie.

- Shaka?

L'interpelé rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Mü. Le visage de son ami était inquiet et alarmé. D'un sourire, la Vierge tenta de le rassurer.

- Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Non Shaka! Rien ne va! Tu as attaqué Shun en plein délire et je ne crois pas qu'une simple insolation y soit pour quelque chose. Qui t'a fais ça?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge soupira et baissa de nouveau le visage. Il avait une réponse, bien évidemment, mais aucune preuve et aucune certitude et avancer une chose comme ça ne se faisait pas à la légère. Mais il faisait confiance à Mü, c'était un ami plein de sagesse et de bons conseils, même s'ils étaient un peu en froid ces derniers temps.

- Je crois que c'est ... Shun, répondit-il alors d'une petite voix.

- Bordel de merde Shaka! s'écria Mü en contournant le lit pour lui faire face. Mais arrêtes avec ça! Bien sûr que c'est Shun sauf que tu ne veux toujours pas admettre que tu as le béguin!

- Je n'ai pas le béguinvoyons Mü! Je ne peux pas être amoureux, je n'ai d'amour que pour Bouddha.

Le Bélier poussa un rire nerveux et se frotta les paupières. Il avait l'air éreinté. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il fit face à son compagnon d'arme, l'air grave et sévère. Le premier gardien du Sanctuaire savait se montrer autoritaire quand la situation l'exigeait, et apparemment, c'était le cas en ce moment. Tout doucement, il s'agenouilla devant son ami comme on se serait adressé à un enfant.

- Tu ressens des sentiments humains pour lui c'est normal tu sais.

- Bon sang Mü tu m'écoutes oui ou non? répliqua Shaka légèrement énervé. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est qu'être amoureux, ne me parles pas comme si j'étais un ignare ou un monstre! J'ai déjà ressentit des sentiments humains, comme tu dis. Là, je te parle d'un véritable envoûtement, il y a quelque chose dans le cosmos de Shun qui lui permet de rendre fou les hommes qui restent longtemps en contact avec lui. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps mais j'ai tenu à côtoyer son cosmos plus longtemps et plus profondément pour voir si j'avais raison. Et je pense que j'avais raison.

Mü en resta bouche bée. Le Chevalier de la Vierge avait mené sa petite enquête tout seul et pendant ce temps-là, lui il lui faisait une crise de jalousie sévère. Mais pouvait-il seulement y croire ? Shaka ne devenait-il tout simplement pas fou d'amour pour Shun ? Non, c'est lui qui délirait, Shaka n'était pas un idiot, il n'avait pas de raison de douter de lui ainsi, s'il disait être certain de ce qu'il avait découvert sur le garçon, alors c'était la vérité. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Shun était capable de faire perdre la tête aux hommes au point que ça en atteigne même Shaka.

- Alors il serait véritablement le fils de la Déesse Aphrodite? demanda doucement le Bélier.

- Je ne vois que ça comme explication, répondit son compagnon d'arme en relevant la tête pour s'étirer la nuque, sinon je ne sais pas comment il réussirait ça, même sur moi. J'ai testé mes limites près de lui, et j'en suis devenu fou au point d'en avoir des hallucinations. Malheureusement je crains de ne pas pouvoir continuer à l'entraîner, cela m'oblige à toucher son cosmos tous les jours.

- Oui bien sûr je comprends. Je demanderais à Sion de tenir une réunion là-dessus, il faut qu'on prenne une décision. Tant que Shun ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir ça peut-être dangereux. Dieux merci cette fois il ne s'est rien passé mais qui sait? Peut-être que la prochaine fois il y aura une vraie lutte et des blessés, ou pire.

- C'est déjà fait, tu as vu Aiolia?

- Oui ... mais il s'est battu avec Ikki, lui n'a fait que défendre son petit frère non?

- Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser Aiolia à retrouver Ikki? Certes il est amoureux de Shun, même si j'ai du mal à le concevoir, mais rien ne l'obligeait à faire ça, et regarde comment il a réagit y'a pas cinq minutes. Il se laisse dominer, tu crois que c'est une réaction logique à son caractère?

- Non effectivement. Alors il serait envoûté lui aussi? Pourtant il ne réagit pas comme toi.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas conscience de l'envoûtement et ne cherche pas à y échapper, alors que moi si, je luttais chaque fois que je devais toucher le cosmos de Shun, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais une crise si grave.

- Alors, il faut faire quelque chose non?

Shaka fixa Mü droit dans les yeux, sans rien répondre, sans que rien sur son visage ne vienne confirmer ce que son ami venait de demander. Mais la lueur dans son regard acquiesçait pour lui, et le Bélier soupira avant de se relever.

- Alors j'en parlerais à Sion, déclara-t-il gravement, en attendant reposes-toi et prépares ton discours parce que si y'a réunion, c'est toi qui vas parler.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Maintenant, il tenta de reprendre des forces pour se préparer à affronter Shun et Aiolia, en espérant qu'ils avaient réussi à se calmer. Mais lorsqu'il parvint dans leur petite chambre, il se figea. Grimpé à cheval sur le Lion, le garçon l'embrassait à pleine bouche et rien qu'en regardant ce baiser, Mü sentit tout son corps se tendre et se contracter. Ça, c'était un sacré patin ! Aiolia, les mains sur les hanches fines de Shun, gémit de plaisir, ce qui fit revenir le Bélier sur Terre. Bruyamment, il se racla la gorge.

- Mü! s'écria le garçon en se redressant.

Aiolia poussa un rire amusé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à vous grimper dessus dans mon infirmerie? demanda le Bélier,  
>interloqué.<p>

- Techniquement c'est l'infirmerie de Sion, répondit le Lion en pointant son index comme s'il était un expert en la matière, et puis on ne fait rien de mal, juste des tractions.

- Euh ... j'allais lui passer sa pommade? tenta doucement Shun dans un sourire lumineux.

- Et tu veux essayer de me faire avaler ça? A moi? reprit le médecin en souriant malgré lui. T'es sûr de ton coup là?

Se tordant le cou pour apercevoir son ami - puisqu'il était allongé tête vers la porte - Aiolia sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui demander dans un murmure :

- Si tu pouvais nous laisser ta prétendue infirmerie genre tout le reste de la journée s'il te plait, se serait super sympa de ta part!

Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire et Mü également. Ces deux-là commençaient une relation tellement passionnelle, douce et innocente que s'en était mignon, même pour lui qui ne s'attendrissait plus si facilement depuis des années. Même Kiki en couche-culotte n'avait pas fait naître un tel sourire sur son visage.

- Allez relevez-vous, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main à Shun, que je puisse enfin bander le blessé.

Le garçon accepta sa main tendue et quitta les hanches d'Aiolia avec précaution, et celui-ci en profita pour déclarer :

- Pour ce qui est de bander, ne t'en fais pas Mü, c'est déjà fait!

- Crétin, rigola Shun.

Loin de tout ce débordement de joie et de passion, Milo avait quitté le palais du Pope et se dirigeait tranquillement vers le temple de Camus. Il riait toujours, amusé de la situation d'Aiolia. Non pas qu'il douta des sentiments que celui-ci éprouvait pour Shun, loin de là, mais il avait bien sentit que quelque chose avait changé chez son meilleur ami. Même Marine n'avait pas été capable d'assagir le Lion à ce point là, et Milo savait ce que ce genre de sentiment était capable de changer chez un homme. C'est pour cela qu'à présent, il était sûr de lui-même, sûr de ses sentiments. Aiolia ne pensait qu'à Shun, qu'à son bienêtre, qu'à eux deux en même temps et non plus seulement à lui-même. Le Scorpion pensait pareil, il tentait sans cesse de plaire à Camus, pensait sans arrêt à la façon dont le verrait le si froid Chevalier du Verseau. Qu'allait-il penser de sa tenue ? Et s'il se coupait les cheveux, ne le verrait-il pas différemment ? Et s'il acceptait cette mission, aurait-il gagné en valeur à ses yeux ? Si ça n'était pas de l'amour, il ne s'appelait plus Milo.

Seulement, approcher un Chevalier, non, un homme pareil, ça n'était pas simple. Durant des années le Scorpion s'était contenté des conquêtes simples, des histoires de fesses sans lendemain car le sexe pour lui, y'a que ça de vrai ! Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il y avait Camus et son regard froid, Camus et son corps gracile, Camus et ses cheveux de soie, Camus et sa totale indifférence à son égard. Loin de le refroidir, cette façon qu'il avait d'agir avec lui ne faisait que lui donner plus de courage, il avait envie de voir ce cœur de glace fondre entre ses bras, le voir rougir jusqu'à prendre feu, entendre cette voix si glacial pousser des cris de plaisir rauques et comblés.

Arborant un immense sourire, il posa enfin le pied dans le temple du Verseau et poussa un très enjoué :

-Caaaaaaamoooooomiiiiiille!

Aucune réponse, mais le contraire l'aurait étonné. Il se dirigea allégrement vers la porte dissimulée dans l'ombre qui dévoilerait l'escalier pour le mener vers les appartements de Camus. Imperceptiblement, il en frissonna d'anticipation. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu atteindre cette porte tant convoitée, le Chevalier gardien du onzième temple surgit de l'ombre, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, et croisa les bras en lui faisant face.

- Mü t'a laissé sortir, constata-t-il froidement, et la première chose que tu fais c'est de venir m'enquiquiner.

- Ouais je sais, j'suis pas très original! sourit Milo d'une voix enjouée. Mais ça fait de moi une valeur sûre. Je peux entrer?

- Et pourquoi?

- Pour que tu m'offre une bière tiens! Et puis comme ça on pourra partager les souvenirs en commun qu'on a de nos superbes vacances dans le désert. Les champs fleuris, les superbes oasis, les petits oiseaux. Enfin tout ça quoi!

Milo sortit son sourire le plus séducteur - de son point de vu - et le plus niais - du point de vu de Camus - de sa poche et attendit, parfaitement détendu en dehors. Alors qu'en dedans, son cœur battait la chamade tellement il était en stress. Le regard du Verseau sur lui faisait monter en lui un pique de panique intense. Et s'il lui disait non ? Et s'il rejetait touts ses sentiments en blocs ? Tout ce qui s'était passé dans le désert ? Ça, il en était bien capable. Alors le Scorpion attendit et espéra.

De son côté, Camus commençait à peser le pour et le contre. Faire entrer Milo chez lui, c'était vivre dangereusement. Ne pas le faire entrer chez lui, c'était s'enfermer dans cette solitude qui, même s'il l'appelait de tout son cœur parfois, lui pesait énormément, surtout ces derniers temps. Et puis, ces derniers jours, il avait pu constater avec surprise que finalement, son compagnon du Scorpion n'était pas si chiant que ça - un peu lourd des fois oui -mais sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Bien que parfois, il méritait vraiment des baffes. Alors, le stress faisant battre furieusement son cœur, Camus s'écarta pour dévoiler l'escalier derrière lui qui mènerait Milo dans ses appartements. Celui-ci s'y engouffra à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait peur que l'ouverture ne se referme brusquement, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre en sifflotant joyeusement. Camus prit une grande inspiration et ferma la porte derrière lui en montant à son tour, plus nerveux que jamais. En fait, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi nerveux.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 **

- Tu veux un thé alors ? demanda Camus une fois qu'il fut dans sa cuisine.

Milo s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, en plein dans l'ouverture de la porte et sourit en fixant le Verseau. Celui-ci, accablé par la chaleur de ce début de mois de septembre, avant enfilé une toge grecque blanche et sans fioriture qui lui allait à merveille. Non pas qu'il fasse particulièrement chaud, le Scorpion lui-même trouvait la température légèrement basse pour cette époque de l'année, mais le gardien de la onzième maison avait toujours trop chaud au Sanctuaire, même l'hiver ne le comblait pas. Un éternel insatisfait, et plus les secondes passaient, plus Milo avait envie de lui faire découvrir la satisfaction perpétuelle. Camus semblait avoir chaud, et il voulait savoir s'il était réellement chaud, ou particulièrement brûlant. Il était certain que derrière ses airs de sainte-nitouche, le Verseau était un véritable torrent de lave. Et ça le fit frissonner.

- T'aurais pas une bière plutôt? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Son compagnon d'arme tourna le visage vers lui, un sourcil arqué, sans d'autres expressions sur le visage, et répliqua :

- Tu crois vraiment que j'suis du genre à avoir ça chez moi? Si tu veux ce genre de truc monte d'un temple, je suis sûr qu'Aphrodite en a plein ses placards.

- Oh moi je crois plutôt que tu as plein de chose à cacher, renchérit le Scorpion en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sans d'autres formes de procès Camus se détourna de lui, sans que rien sur son visage ne trahisse la nervosité qui l'habitait en ce moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là encore ? Il n'y a pas quelques jours, ils étaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer dans le désert, et là, à moins qu'il ne soit stupide, il était en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans ! C'était tout Milo ça, tout en finesse et en délicatesse. Avec des gestes simples et précis, le Verseau sortit une bouilloire d'un placard, la remplit d'eau et la mit à chauffer avant de s'emparer de deux tasses assorties. Service de thé qu'il avait prit soin de s'offrir lorsqu'il avait emménagé ici et réalisé que tout ce qu'il avait, c'était des gobelets en plastique. Sentant les yeux brûlants de Milo sur sa nuque, il se retourna et croisa les bras sur son torse, le regard peu avenant, et sentit un stress immense grimper en lui. A moins qu'il n'hallucine, le Scorpion était en train de le reluquer avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui ! Car, à défaut d'être loquace, il était observateur et avait eu le temps de voir son camarade relever les yeux vers lui, souriant toujours, même s'il fut vif.

- Ça te va bien cette toge! constata Milo qui lui, avait enfilé un jean et un marcel. Dommage que tu n'en mettes pas plus souvent.

- J'en mets toujours quand je suis chez moi, répliqua Camus d'un ton froid, pas quand je sors.

Sans rien répliquer, le Scorpion se contenta de sourire encore d'avantage. Il semblait comblé, allez savoir pourquoi. Camus se tourna de nouveau vers ses placards pour en sortir son thé à infuser, les sourcils froncés. Comment s'expliquer ce comportement ? Il y avait de quoi étonner, même quelqu'un comme lui qui avait apprit à rester stoïque quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver. Mais là, c'était différent, car il pensait avoir cerné le personnage de Milo. C'était un rustre qui aimait le sexe, et rien que le sexe, qui était incapable d'aimer et de ressentir quoi que se soit d'autre que l'attirance physique, tout le contraire de lui en somme. Non pas qu'il ne porte d'attention qu'à l'amour platonique, mais étant encore totalement inexpérimenté en la matière, Camus ne pouvait porter de jugement sur quelque chose dont il ignorait absolument tout. Et rien que pour ça, ils étaient totalement différents, aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, et ne pourraient jamais être amis plus que ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Seulement, en ce moment même, le Scorpion semblait lui dévoiler une autre facette de sa personnalité et ça le déroutait.

- Euh ... excuses-moi t'aurais des gâteaux? demanda brusquement celui-ci avec entrain. J'ai un peu la dalle moi.

Toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, Camus sortit une savane au chocolat de ce même placard qui semblait renfermer des trésors, et lui tendit sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Heureux comme un Pape, Milo s'empara du paquet et l'ouvrit fébrilement avant de croquer dedans.

- Chcuche-moi, marmonna-t-il alors la bouche pleine, t'en veux?

- Non merci, se contenta de répondre Camus en se tournant vers lui.

Il fixa son camarade mordre de nouveau dans son gâteau comme un bienheureux, laissant des miettes énormes à ses pieds. Sans le vouloir, le Verseau s'attendrit et sourit avant de baisser la tête, amusé. Peut-être légèrement gêné. Non, en fait Milo n'avait rien à cacher, c'était juste un joueur qui aimait dérouter les autres en s'inventant des personnalités multiples.

- Qu'èch' qu'y'a? demanda niaisement Milo en souriant.

- Rien, répliqua Camus en relevant ses yeux vers lui, rien du tout. Allez dis-moi, pourquoi t'es là?

- Hein?

- Tu n'avais jamais mi les pieds chez moi avant, alors je te demande pourquoi maintenant?

- Ah mais c'est vrai que j'étais jamais venu! constata alors Milo en se tournant vivement vers le salon, projetant à ses pieds une nouvelle vague de miette de gâteau. C'est con d'ailleurs j'aurais dû venir plus souvent, c'est que c'est super bien décoré ici, t'as du goût Camomille!

Avec entrain le Scorpion commença à arpenter la pièce dans tous les coins, les yeux lumineux, croquant parfois dans sa savane en laissant derrière lui un sillon de miettes fines, inspectant absolument tout avec un regard d'enfant.

- La vache t'as des trucs trop chouette!

- Milo ...

- Superbe ce vase là! J'aime bien les couleurs, et les motifs aussi. Et pourtant j'suis pas très poterie. C'est français je paris!

- Non, chinois ...

- Oh trop mignonne la poupée! Je suis sûr que tu dors avec. Mais pourquoi tu l'as accroché au murc'est pas pratique ! Celle-là j'suis sûr que tu l'as eu en France. C'est ton doudou?

- C'est une poupée vaudou africaine,ça n'a rien à voir.

- Magnifique le chandelieren argent ! Ça c'est sûr c'est français! Y'a que là-bas qu'on trouve des trucs pareils, ça doit dater de l'époque des lumières, la Renaissance c'est ça?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans l'armurerie du palais du Pope!

- Nan mais j'suis sûr qu'il l'avait trouvé en France.

- Milo!

L'interpelé se retourna vers le gardien du temple qui sentait sa patience le quitter dangereusement, et pourtant il n'avait perdu son self-control que deux fois dans sa vie : contre son maître il y a huit ans, et contre Hyôga pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Alors franchement, le Scorpion pouvait se targuer d'avoir accompli un miracle, c'est-à-dire pousser Camus dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Il n'y a strictement rien de français dans ce temple! déclara celui-ci en croisant les bras sur sa toge blanche.

- Ah mais si, y'a toi, répliqua Milo dans un immense sourire, et tu as tout à faire ici parmi cesœuvres d'art! A te voir comme ça, on croirait un tableau réalisé par le plus grand des peintres.

D'un geste vif, le Chevalier d'Or, armé de son paquet de savane au chocolat, leva les bras pour faire le point sur son compagnon du Verseau, comme le ferait un caméraman devant une star de cinéma, et ça, rien qu'avec ses mains.

- On dirait un Caravage, murmura-t-il suavement.

- Lui il est italien, répliqua Camus d'une voix calme.

Le sourire que lui adressa Milo le fit frissonner. Ce sourire si séducteur, il l'avait certainement adressé à des tonnes de jeunes femmes, et peut-être même d'autres hommes, et ça le rendait fou de rage. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela lui plaisait tout autant à la fois ? Le Scorpion tentait de le séduire, c'était évident, mais jamais il n'avait accordé aucune faveur à qui que se soit, et il ne commencerait certainement pas par lui, le gardien du huitième temple. Pendant qu'ils se fixaient sans dire un mot, la savane glissa lentement de son paquet, un énorme bout se détacha et chuta au sol.

Milo fixa son bout de brioche nappé de chocolat quelques secondes puis redressa les yeux vers Camus, légèrement gêné.

- Oups, dit-il dans un sourire contrit, j'suis vraiment navré.

Camus soupira et s'apprêtait à se baisser pour ramasser le gâteau échappé et émietté, mais son compagnon d'arme fut plus rapide et s'accroupit au sol avant qu'il ait le temps de dire ouf.

- Laisses je vais le faire! s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant. Regardes ça j'en ai mit partout, on me suit à la trace, comme Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

- C'est Hansel et Gretel, corrigea simplement Camus.

- Se n'est pas plutôt Le Petit Poucet? renchérit Milo en relevant ses yeux limpide vers lui.

- Oui aussi, sauf que lui c'est les comtes de Perrault, et Hansel et Gretel c'est les frères Grimm.

- Ils n'étaient pas français ceux-là?

- Non, allemands. Mais tout devrait être français avec toi! J'suis curieux de savoir pourquoi...

S'asseyant sur son séant, Milo braqua sur lui un regard rieur et un sourire mystérieux qui provoquèrent en lui une bouffée de chaleur inexpliquée. Camus avait peur de comprendre, son compagnon d'arme semblait être passionné par tout ce qui touchait de près comme de loin à son pays natal. Pourquoi ? Le provoquer ? Le séduire ? Dans tous les cas il s'agissait forcément d'un mensonge, d'un jeu. Se raclant la gorge les yeux fuyants, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et commença à ramasser le bout de brioche ainsi que les miettes qui gisaient encore aux pieds du Scorpion.

Un court silence s'installa. Le Verseau, de plus en plus stressé, commençait à voir ses mains trembler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et son vêtement court et léger le gênait énormément. Ses jambes fuselées se dévoilaient à Milo et, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, ça le rendait plus nerveux que jamais. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il préférait de loin écouter son babillage incessant plutôt que de supporter ce regard de braise sans trop savoir quoi faire. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation pareille et jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être aussi gênant, bien qu'il ne soit pas - et ne serait sans doute jamais - à l'aise avec ce genre de sentiment. Milo le savait, et semblait en jouer, s'en amuser. Et c'était certainement ça, le plus énervant.

Et puis soudain, le Scorpion reprit la parole dans un murmure, et Camus changea rapidement d'avis.

- Alors c'était vrai? C'était ton premier baiser?

Finalement, il préférait quand il se taisait. Le gardien du temple se figea, son cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps tremblant, touts ces muscles tendus à l'extrême. Milo se souvenait, il se rappelait bel et bien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le désert d'Egypte alors qu'ils agonisaient tous les deux, persuadés qu'ils allaient mourir là. Et non seulement il n'avait pas oublié, mais en plus il osait lui en parler ouvertement, sans gêne, sans que ça n'ait aucune importance. Alors que pour Camus, ça en avait, et pas qu'un peu. Une tristesse, mêlée à une colère gigantesque l'envahit soudainement et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de rage et de douleur. Vivement, il se redressa en abandonnant là la pauvre brioche.

- Tu devrais t'en aller, déclara-t-il plus froid qu'un iceberg.

Il fit volteface et s'apprêtait à disparaître dans sa chambre lorsque Milo se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par la main.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plait, supplia-t-il avec douceur, c'était vraiment ton premier baiser?

- Va-t-en!

- S'il te plait ...

Camus souffla, partagé entre sa colère et la tendresse que le regard du Scorpion faisait naître dans son cœur, puis récupéra violemment sa main avant de lui faire face avec détermination. S'il fallait ça pour qu'il le laisse tranquille !

- Oui, répondit-il sévèrement, c'était mon premier baiser. Tu es content? Pars maintenant, je crois que je préférais quand tu ne venais pas et que tu m'ignorais totalement!

- Tu es sûr? demanda doucement Milo en se rapprochant de lui. Je veux dire, pour le baiser ...

- Sors de chez moi.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr?

- Mais tu vas sortir d'ici oui ou non!

Sa voix, forte et puissante, raisonna dans tout le salon et le fit sursauter. Jamais il ne s'était entendu crier de cette façon, jamais encore il n'avait haussé ainsi la voix en présence de quelqu'un. Il lui était déjà arrivé, tout petit, de hurler dans le silence des steppes de Sibérie, submerger par la détresse que son entraînement de futur Chevalier d'Or provoquait en lui. Mais il n'avait plus crié de cette façon depuis des années, et sa gorge commença à lui brûler. Son torse se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations douloureuses et laborieuses, saccadée, rapide, et il serrait tellement les poings qu'il commençait à s'en faire mal. Une telle colère était rare chez lui, et jamais encore il n'avait ressentit ça.

Ça n'était pas tant la rage que le désespoir qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Car Milo, qui continuait de le fixer gravement, avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais et c'était tellement rare chez lui que Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était du chiqué, de la comédie, du faux-semblant. Il se moquait de lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, simplement pour voir comment il réagirait. Parce que c'était amusant pour lui. Aussi, le Verseau décida de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de son camarade et prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr et certain, répondit-il les dents serrés, maintenant va-t-en avant que je ne te mette dehors!

- Tu as tout faux, murmura doucement Milo en le fixant intensément, ça n'était pas ton premier baiser.

Camus fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait inventé encore ? Certainement une bêtise, pour changer. Il était tout de même capable de savoir lui-même à qui il avait donné son premier baiser ! Et il lui avait donné à lui, sans réfléchir d'avantage, s'abandonnant à l'instant. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Il était trop tôt encore pour le dire, mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

- Ton premier baiser je te l'ai volé il y a des années, continua le Scorpion de cette même voix suave, et apparemment tu ne te souviens pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? rétorqua le Verseau d'une voix forte. Arrêtes un peu, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes histoires!

- Se ne sont pas des histoires.

- Tait-toi!

- Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré?

- Non!

Bien sûr que si il s'en souvenait, c'était le souvenir le plus clair et le plus précis qui hantait sa mémoire, tous les autres datant de la même époque étaient flous et incertains, ils n'avaient pas grande importance. Alors que celui-ci en avait, dans son cœur. Milo était le premier de ses compagnons d'armes qu'il avait rencontré après le Pope, qui était Saga à cette époque. A peine était-il sortit de la salle du trône du palais qu'il avait rencontré le jeune Scorpion, et celui-ci avait été des plus grossier et immonde avec lui, lui souhaitant la bienvenue comme un chien le ferait avec un chaton sans défense. Sauf que Camus était loin d'être faible et l'avait rembarré comme il se doit. Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés lorsqu'il avait fait un malaise dans l'une des arènes d'entraînements, accablé par la chaleur, il s'était alors réveillé dans les bras de Milo. Dans ses bras ? Il fronça les sourcils, et le Scorpion sourit, comme s'il avait suivit le fil de ses pensées.

- Je t'ai trouvé évanouit sous le soleil, dit-il dans un sourire attendrit, et j'ai pas résisté. Je t'ai embrassé. Alors tout ce temps tu t'es demandé à qui tu offrirais ton premier baiser, sans savoir que tu me l'avais déjà donné?

Une rage sans nom envahit le cœur de Camus. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel dégoût et un tel mépris pour quelqu'un, de toute sa vie, pas même pour son maître qui avait été un Chevalier des plus cruels. Milo avait osé lui faire ça ! Il avait osé l'embrasser alors qu'il était inconscient avant de lui faire croire, toutes ces années, qu'il le haïssait et n'en avait rien à faire de lui ? Son cœur désirait savoir pourquoi, mais sa tête n'avait qu'une seule envie : se venger.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il brandit le poing et l'abattit sur le visage tant détesté du Chevalier du Scorpion. La première fois depuis la fin de son entraînement qu'il frappait quelqu'un avec une seule envie : lui faire très mal ! Milo s'écroula au sol sans avoir rien tenté pour éviter l'attaque. Camus avait envie de frapper encore et encore mais il se retint et serra les poings, fixant le Scorpion qui se redressait doucement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il ne souriait pas de cet air victorieux qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il était victorieux, ne semblait pas vouloir s'énerver non plus. Il était triste, très triste, si triste que des larmes commencèrent à faire briller ses yeux. Ou bien était-ce la douleur.

- Salopard, siffla le Chevalier du Verseau les dents serrées, je te préviens, ne remet jamais les pieds ici, ne m'adresse même plus la parole et je ne veux même pas que tu me regardes!

- Camus ...

Mais les deux camarades se figèrent, incapables d'aller plus loin dans leur querelle. Car, au fond de leurs esprits, l'alerte qui émanait directement du cosmos de Sion raisonna comme une alarme incendie. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du domaine sacré, et apparemment leurs intentions n'étaient pas pacifistes. Camus et Milo tremblèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent les auras meurtrières et agressives de leurs ennemis se répandre dans tout le Sanctuaire, et ils les reconnurent facilement.

Les Egyptiens avaient décidé de passer à l'attaque.

Le Sanctuaire était en effervescence. Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant que son sol n'avait pas tremblé sous les assauts d'ennemis bien décidé à le faire tomber, et les cicatrices de l'ancienne bataille étaient encore bien visible sur ses murs, tels des stigmates brûlantes et éternelles, qui n'étaient là que pour rappeler à tout le monde à quel point les guerres peuvent être mortelles, pleines de morts et de tristesses. Et pourtant, tous les Chevaliers présents en ce début d'après-midi un sept septembre, décidèrent de défendre leur domaine bec et ongle, leur monde, l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient grandis pour la plupart et qui était leur unique demeure, un endroit cher à leur cœur qu'ils se devaient de protéger avec force et courage.

Lorsque les Medjaïs, qui étaient passé de cent-vingt-deux guerriers à cent-neuf au court de la bataille qui les avait opposé à la moitié des Chevaliers d'Ors dans le désert Egyptiens, pénétrèrent sur le domaine sacré des grecs, ils furent très vite assaillit par les gardiens. La plupart n'étaient que des soldats, des gardes qui n'avaient alors aucune chance face à eux et ne tenaient pas plus de quelques secondes. Mais ils tentaient tout de même, regardant leur frère tomber avec chaque fois plus de rage et de détermination, se jetant dans la bataille tout en sachant que se serait vain et qu'ils tomberaient eux aussi. Mais on leur avait appris à ne pas reculer, à ne pas avoir peur, à défendre le Sanctuaire coûte que coûte contre n'importe quel ennemi, fussent-ils cent fois plus puissants qu'eux.

Enorgueillis par leur suprématie, les Medjaïs avancèrent encore, pénétrant plus profondément dans le domaine sacré tout en poussant un cri de rage à l'unisson. Ivre de sang et de vengeance, ils tuèrent encore et encore sans plus savoir qui ils frappaient, sans se soucier un seul instant de celui ou celle qui leur faisait face, que se soit un Chevalier d'Athéna, une servante qui n'avait rien à faire là, un jardinier ou bien des civils de Rodorio qui profitaient de la moiteur de la journée pour flâner aux abords du Sanctuaire. Attaquer en pleine journée, en voilà une idée ! Les grecs qui vivaient autour du domaine savaient qu'il était en guerre, que les Dieux Egyptiens avaient lancé les hostilités face à leur Déesse Athéna. Mais ils avaient pleine confiance en leurs Chevaliers, et de toute façon qui serait assez stupide pour attaquer de jour ? Ça n'était pas de la stupidité, bien au contraire, tout avait été savamment préparé par Horus et sa troupe de Dieux en colère. C'était justement pour profiter de l'effet de surprise -qui leur réussissait plutôt bien jusqu'ici - qu'ils lançaient l'assaut alors qu'il était à peine quinze heures de l'après-midi, mais il était également totalement inconscient de leur part d'attaquer en pleine nuit. Déjà parce que la garde était renforcée dans les heures sombres, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune connaissance du terrain et ne pourraient donc pas évoluer aisément dans le noir. Et puis de toute façon, jour ou nuit, quelle importance puisqu'ils étaient en nette supériorité numérique, même si plus d'une dizaine d'entre eux avaient péri contre neuf grecs quelques jours plus tôt.

A présent, une trentaine de corps sans vie de garde, de jeunes apprentis ou de simples soldats s'entassaient sur le sol, abattus sous la force des Medjaïs qui semblaient toujours plus nombreux. Mais pire encore que ces guerriers dans leurs armures rutilantes, il y avait les Dieux eux-mêmes. En première ligne, Horus s'abattait sur les grecs, faisant honneur à sa vitesse de frappe de faucon, fondant sur ses victimes tel l'oiseau de proie à la vue perçante. Son cri de rage raisonnait dans toute la Grèce comme un ultime hurlement, provoquant des frissons de terreur dans le corps et le cœur des humains. Les Medjaïs continuèrent d'avancer toujours plus loin, foulant la terre sèche de leur pas sans rencontrer aucun véritable obstacle pour les arrêter. Alors, toujours plus confiant et sûr de leur supériorité, ils avancèrent en poussant des cris, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'humain pour ne plus ressembler qu'à des animaux ivre de sang et de proies. Alors ils ne firent plus attention à rien et baissèrent leur garde, rompant leur rang pour s'éparpiller parmi les temples en ruines, les colonnes défraîchies, les arènes qui avaient vécu mille et un combats. Ils allaient l'emporter, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, ils étaient presque sept fois plus nombreux que les Chevaliers et ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, se contentant de voir les pions tomber, ils se cachaient, ils avaient peur !

Mais très vite, ils déchantèrent. Désordonnés au possible, le premier rang de Medjaïs qui parvint au premier temple du zodiaque hurlèrent leur victoire, sûr de l'emporter. Ils furent une vingtaine à pénétrer dans la demeure du Bélier, courant à perdre haleine sans faire d'avantage attention, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune logique dans leur offensive. Et soudain, le temps sembla se figer. Les Medjaïs étaient tout aussi entraîné que les Chevaliers d'Athéna et leurs armures brillaient de ce même éclat doré, ils avaient tout autant de puissance et de combativité. Mais une armée n'est rien si son commandant n'est rien, et Horus n'avait rien d'un meneur de guerriers. Hurlant comme une bête sauvage, il se contentait d'exciter ces Medjaïs en poussant ces cris inhumains de colère, ces guerriers étaient confiants car leur Dieu était avec eux, mais même un Dieu ne vaut rien s'il ne sait pas se comporter comme tel. Alors, la petite vingtaine d'entre eux qui réussit à poser un pied dans le premier temple grec signèrent dès lors leur arrêt de mort. Quelques uns eurent tout de même le temps de se mettre en position de défense dans un dernier effort avant d'être fauchés. Un mur transparent et solide comme le diamant s'abattit sur eux et renvoya leur force d'attaque contre eux-mêmes, les projetant hors de la demeure de pierre avec une puissance inouïe, soulevant des pierres immenses et de la poussière agressive, allant jusqu'à couper les montagnes qui les entourait. Ils tombèrent tous, et cinq, peut-être six, se relevèrent en titubant. L'armée tout entière se figea, Horus dans le ciel poussa un cri de démence et un jet de flammes rouges flamboyantes jaillit parmi les nuages. Le premier des grecs venaient de se montrer, leur arrogance était telle qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de venir jusqu'à leurs ennemis, ils attendaient patiemment que ceux-ci se montrent devant eux pour les piéger.

Le Chevalier d'Or qui leur fit face avait un cosmos gigantesque, qui paraissait tout autant puissant que l'était son corps recouvert de l'armure dorée du Bélier. Sa cape bleue et ses cheveux parme flottèrent dans le vent alors que tout les Medjaïs s'étaient figés à ses pieds. Malgré son visage d'ivoire au teint éclatant sous le soleil, ses yeux de jade étaient déterminés et effrayants, les défiant d'approcher d'avantage. C'était un regard de Chevalier implacable que rien n'arrête, qui serait prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger son temple et, à plus forte raison, touts ces frères derrière lui et sa Déesse qui dépendaient tout entier de son courage et de son abnégation. Comparé aux bruits de combats, aux hurlements bestiaux et aux cris de guerre qui avaient raisonné de longues minutes entières dans tout le Sanctuaire, le respect muet et silencieux de cet instant même semblait irréel, presque magique, la tension était à son paroxysme, les corps tendus à leur maximum. Chacun savait qu'il ne suffirait que d'un geste pour faire pencher la balance, que d'un seul mouvement tous risquait de faire basculer cet instant lattant, cette pause palpable qui risquait de se transformer en bataille impitoyable d'un instant à l'autre. Puis, tout doucement, semblant donner enfin à cette situation toute l'intensité qui lui était due, Mü ouvrit lentement les bras, comme s'il invitait simplement les Medjaïs à entrer après en avoir anéantis près d'une vingtaine. Se fut le geste de trop.

Sentant leur courage revenir aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, les Egyptiens poussèrent un cri puissant d'une seule et même voix, et se jetèrent sur le gardien du premier temple. Si seulement ils avaient eut l'intelligence de réfléchir avant d'agir, peut-être aurait-il prit la peine de reformer les rangs et de se demander pourquoi un Chevalier d'Or prenait le risque de baisser sa garde devant pas moins de cent ennemi, s'offrant en pâture sans peur aucune. Tout simplement parce que celui-ci ne voulait plus attendre, car il avait souffert de se terrer dans sa demeure alors que des grecs mourraient à l'extérieur, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se défendre et d'attendre. Il voulait attaquer ! Tous les Medjaïs en face de lui se ruèrent à sa rencontre en une seule masse d'arme et d'or désordonnée et compact. Mais, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'une des plus redoutables attaques jamais lancées par un Chevalier d'Athéna commença à se former dans le creux des deux mains du Bélier, comme deux soleils brillants prêts à éclatés en une double supernova dévastatrice.

L'attaque fut fulgurante et explosa en une gerbe de lumière d'étoiles, faisant briller et scintiller les roches tout autour d'eux. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas autant de succès que la première offensive de la part du Chevalier d'Or, car les Medjaïs se méfiaient désormais. Attentifs et alertes, tous bondirent de parts et d'autres pour échapper à « La Mort d'une Etoile » et même si certains ne furent pas assez rapide, fauchés en plein élan, il n'y eut aucun mort cette fois. Mais le Bélier ne perdit pas de sa fougue pour autant et, alors que les ennemis fondaient sur lui, profitant de l'échec de son attaque, il fit de nouveau reluire son« Mur de Cristal » sur lequel nombres d'Egyptiens rebondirent avant de s'écraser au sol. Le gardien du premier temple ne bougea pas d'un pouce, inébranlable devant le danger, comme n'ayant aucunement conscience de ce qu'il risquait en ce moment même car, seul contre une centaine, qu'allait-il être capable de faire ?

Et c'est exactement ce que se dirent les Medjaïs. Après tout, ils étaient en surnombre face à un seul homme, tout Chevalier d'Athéna fusse-t-il. Ils allaient gagner. Ils devaient gagner ! Pour leurs frères déjà tombés, pour leur royaume oublié et supplanté par ces maudits grecs depuis cinq mille ans, pour toutes ces guerres qu'ils auraient pu remporter, pour sortir de l'anonymat, pour trouver leur place dans le panthéon des sauveurs de l'humanité, pour sortir de l'ombre, enfin, pour l'honneur mais aussi pour la gloire. Au fond, pour tellement de chose que pas un seul Medjaïs ne se battait pour la même chose que son voisin de droite ou de gauche, que la finalité de cette bataille échappait à tous sans qu'aucun ne s'en préoccupe, qu'en réalité ils ignoraient pourquoi ils se trouvaient là vraiment, juste parce que leurs Dieux le leur avait demandé. Eux aussi avaient une confiance aveugle envers leurs Divinités. Si ceux-ci estimaient qu'il était temps pour l'Egypte de se soulever face à la domination grecque et bien soit, ils obéiraient. Leurs ennemis ne faisaient-ils pas de même ? Ne le faisaient-ils pas depuis cinq mille ans ? A leur tour maintenant ! Ragaillardis par leur rêve de gloire et de reconnaissance, les Medjaïs se jetèrent tout entier dans cette bataille sourde et aveugle, injustifiable, sans se douter un seul instant de la force qu'ils venaient de réveiller.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt ..._

- Mais aïe!

- Arrêtes de gémir.

Mü asséna une légère claque sur le haut du crâne de son camarade Aiolia, qui poussa alors un grognement mais cessa de gigoter. Tout près d'eux, Shun eut un léger rire.

Concentré dans sa tâche, le médecin du Sanctuaire ne releva pas et obligea le Chevalier du Lion à lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Aiolia eut un sifflement de douleur mais ne pipa mot. Dans l'esprit du Bélier, mille questions se bousculaient. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shaka quelques instants auparavant commençait grandement à le perturber. Selon son camarade de la Vierge, Aiolia était victime d'un envoûtement de la part de Shun, et Mü allait bien évidemment dans son sens. Mais, comment faire part de ses craintes au Lion sans se prendre un coup de poing ? Car il était évident que son compagnon d'arme n'apprécierait pas qu'il remette son amour pour Shun en cause, et avec son caractère de feu, sûr qu'il se fâcherait vite. Et puis, Shun était dans la pièce. Comment celui-ci le prendrait-il ? Il n'allait tout de même pas évoquer ce sujet devant le garçon, car celui-ci défendrait assurément sa cause et Aiolia ne prendrait même pas la peine de l'écouter. Quoi que, s'il parlait au Lion maintenant, seul à seul, et qu'ensuite son camarade ferait part de leur discussion à Shun sans qu'il ne soit là, pour sûr que le garçon augmenterait l'effet de l'envoûtement pour lui faire entendre raison. Alors que s'ils se parlaient là, touts les trois, Mü pourrait jouer le rôle de la voix de la raison face au Lion et au garçon.

Sa décision prise, il rassembla tout son courage en fronçant les sourcils, prit le temps de terminer soigneusement son bandage, puis prit une grande inspiration. Aiolia passa une main sur la bande douce mais rugueuse qui enserrait maintenant son torse, lui sourit, puis se redressa. Il était en train d'enfiler sa chemise lorsque Mü passa à la première étape de son plan.

- J'ai parlé avec Shaka, déclara-t-il en rangeant pommade et bandeau dans une petite trousse de soin.

Shun le fixa, cherchant son regard de ses yeux d'émeraude, alors qu'Aiolia lui tournait le dos, occupé à rassembler les morceaux de son armure sans plus faire attention à ses dires.

- Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à être ton professeur, déclara le Bélier sans même tourner le visage vers lui.

- Quoi?

- Bah tant mieux, répliqua le Lion d'une voix grave, comme ça il ne me fera plus chier.

Les morceaux de son armure d'or rassemblés pour former un lion rugissant, Aiolia la laissa aux pieds du lit d'auscultation pour que son compagnon du Bélier l'examine à son tour, puis il attrapa Shun par la main. Mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement de sa prise alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la sortie, puis fit face à Mü qui avait enfin daigné lever les yeux vers eux.

- Pourquoi? demanda doucement le garçon, la voix empreinte de tristesse.

Aiolia ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de fixer son homologue du Bélier en l'attente d'une réponse, patientant sagement derrière Shun. Mü lui adressa un bref coup d'œil et reprit :

- Parce qu'il est persuadé que le problème vient de ton cosmos, que s'il a perdu l'esprit aujourd'hui c'est par ta faute.

- Et puis quoi encore! s'écria Aiolia en s'avançant vers lui. Un pain dans la gueule ça lui a pas suffit à ce connard il en veut un autre!

Mü fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Shun fut plus rapide, et posa une main douce sur le bras du Lion.

- Lia s'il te plait, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Ses yeux brillaient et son regard était d'une tristesse à couper le souffle. Le Bélier sentit ses certitudes et son courage vaciller, mais il se reprit bien vite en croisant les bras sur son torse, oubliant pour un temps son côté aimable. Shun tentait de l'envoûter à son tour ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses subterfuges, qu'un garçon si fragile puisse le faire frissonner à ce point n'était pas improbable, mais qu'il y parvienne d'un seul regard, ça non, il ne voulait pas y croire.

- Shaka a raison, dit doucement Shun, c'est de ma faute.

- Quoi! rétorqua vivement Aiolia en braquant sur lui des yeux pleins de colère. S'il a perdu la tête c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas été assez fort!

- Assez fort contre quoi?

Prit de court par cette question, Aiolia ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire et cligna des paupières, incertain. Il était évident qu'en sa qualité de Lion du Sanctuaire, le Chevalier d'Or n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir avant de parler et se retrouvait donc totalement au pied du mur. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le Bélier ne reprenne la parole.

- Effectivement, il n'a pas été assez fort contre toi, et ton envoûtement.

- Mon ... envoûtement? demanda Shun, perplexe.

Aiolia tourna ses yeux bleus vers Mü, mais ne dit pas un mot.

- Oui, continua celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, sans quitter le garçon des yeux, il est persuadé que ton cosmos est empreint d'un pouvoir qui met à genoux tous les hommes s'ils restent trop longtemps, ou trop brusquement, en contact avec lui. De part ton ascendance divine.

- Mon ascendance ...

Shun se tut. Non, ils avaient tort, la Déesse Aphrodite elle-même était venue lui dire en personne qu'il n'était pas son fils, que toute cette histoire sur son cosmos était certes vrai, mais non de la façon dont ils l'entendaient. Lui, il était la réincarnation d'Adonis, l'amant de la Déesse de l'Amour qui avait utilisé son propre cosmos divin pour guider son âme, ce qui expliquait cette attirance qu'il créait. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire pour le moment. Le garçon fronça alors les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à apprendre à Mü ce qu'il avait apprit.

- Et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui, déclara cependant le Bélier, je suis tout à fait certain que tu as conscience de ce pouvoir, et que tu l'utilises à ton gré.

Le garçon se figea, sentant son sang quitter son visage et son cœur pulser à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Avait-il l'air si fourbe ? Pourquoi Mü et Shaka, qui étaient connus comme étant les plus illuminés de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, avaient-ils de tels doutes à son sujet ?

- Quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Que je ... mais pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles?

De son côté, Aiolia était totalement muet, incapable d'en placer une. Avait-il bien entendu ? Selon Mü et Shaka, Shun envoûtait consciemment touts ses hommes, quitte à attiser les jalousies ? Un doute profond et immense envahit son cœur. En analysant bien, jamais sa relation avec Shaka n'avait été au plus mal, ça n'avait jamais été aussi hostile entre eux. Et tout ceci avait commencé bien avant que lui et Shun ne se rapprochent jusqu'à former un jeune couple, tout avait démarré dès que la Vierge avait prit le garçon pour lui prodiguer son enseignement. Dès cet instant, le Lion avait ressentait un profond sentiment de jalousie. Et puis, tout c'était aggravé. Mü et Shaka s'étaient disputés, lui-même avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour retrouver Ikki et se battre avec lui, et maintenant Shaka qui perdait la tête. Avaient-ils tous raison ? Shun était-il bel et bien le fils de la Déesse Aphrodite, héritant d'elle ce pouvoir de séduction qui mettait touts les hommes à ses pieds ? Il sentit son cœur serrer lorsque l'ultime question se forma dans son esprit : Shun l'avait-il également envoûté ?

Aioros avait tenté de le mettre en garde. Il était vrai qu'il avait bien vite oublié Marine après tout, alors qu'ils s'étaient aimés des années. Et puis, avant sa rencontre avec le garçon, il n'avait jamais vraiment supporté l'homosexualité même s'il faisait des efforts par égard pour son meilleur ami Milo. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce changement en lui ? Shun l'avait-il réellement envoûté sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?

- Non! s'écria vivement le garçon. Tu crois tout savoir? Toi et Shaka vous êtes persuadé de tout savoir sur tout alors que c'est faux! Vous ne savez rien de moi! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça! Vous ne me connaissez pas!

Shun n'avait pu empêcher la colère de monter en lui, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut-être la douleur de la trahison était-elle trop grande. En arrivant au Sanctuaire et en assistant à la résurrection de tous les Chevaliers d'Ors, le garçon s'en était totalement remit à eux et à leur protection. En presque quatre mois de vie commune, ils avaient apprit à se connaître et le garçon avait trouvé en eux de véritables amis, un Maître, un amant. Comment pouvaient-ils émettre de tels doutes à son sujet ? Avaient-ils si peu confiance ?

De désespoir, les yeux embués de larmes de tristesse et de rage, il tourna vivement son regard vers Aiolia. Et là, il se figea. Le Lion avait tourné la tête, n'osant croiser ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Le garçon pouvait ressentir le doute qui l'assaillait, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Tout doucement, sa prise sur le bras du Lion se réaffirma et il tenta de ramener son regard vers lui.

- Lia? appela-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Lia regardes-moi ...

Mais le Chevaliers d'Or se dégagea de lui, ni trop brusquement, ni trop doucement, son geste était juste froid et insensible. Shun sentit son cœur se serrer et recula d'un pas. Puis il tourna son regard vers Mü qui n'avait cessé de le fixer, les bras croisés.

- Ça n'est pas vrai, tenta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je n'ai rien fais!

Le Bélier se tourna alors vers son compagnon doré et s'adressa directement à lui :

- Rends-toi à l'évidence Aiolia, depuis que tu es avec lui tu es devenu un chaton bien dressé, personne n'a jamais été capable de te passer une laisse aussi solide autour du cou, alors pourquoi ce garçon y arriverait-il?

Tout doucement, comme absent, Aiolia leva ses yeux vers lui. Tout en lui était chamboulé, toutes ses convictions. A entendre les paroles de son camarade, il eut l'étrange impression que derrière ces mots se cachait une évidence. Ni Mü ni Shaka n'avaient confiance en ses capacités. Le Chevalier de la Vierge avait été capable de déceler le pouvoir de Shun et lui s'était tout bêtement laissé envoûter ? Ses camarades le prenaient-ils vraiment pour un tel rustre, un tel incapable ?

- Lia?

A l'entente de cette voix si douce, si triste, le cœur du Lion fit un bon et toutes ses certitudes revinrent au grand galop. Mü et Shaka le prenaient pour un idiot, mais Shun était là pour croire en lui, pour l'aimer avec toute sa douceur et sa passion, et lui se permettait de douter ? Il braqua son regard bleu dans celui du garçon, et les larmes qu'il découvrit sur son visage firent monter en lui un puissant sentiment de honte. Et dire qu'il avait osé douter de sa pureté !

- Tu le crois? demanda doucement Shun en reculant encore d'avantage. Toi aussi, tu crois que je t'ai ensorcelé?

Aiolia baissa le regard et fixa le sol. Non, il n'était sûr de rien, après tout peut-être que c'était vrai qui sait ? Si Shun était véritablement le fils d'une Déesse, il était tout à fait possible qu'à part Shaka, personne n'ait rien sentit. Mais quelle importance ? Jamais le Lion ne s'était sentit aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, tout simplement, sans penser à rien d'autre, et ça c'était de l'amour et non pas les conséquences d'un pouvoir divin quelconque. Il avait déjà ressentit l'amour pour Marine, serrant son corps de femme contre le sien, et ce qu'il ressentait pour Shun était exactement similaire mais en mille fois plus fort. Mü et Shaka avaient tort de le sous-estimer !

- Lia je t'aime! déclara Shun dans un sanglot.

Le Lion fronça les sourcils. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il savait que c'était vrai, que de la bouche du garçon ne pouvait sortir qu'une puissante vérité. Shun était bien trop pur pour oser une telle chose consciemment. Et n'avait-il pas lui-même douté de son pouvoir sur lui pas plus tard que la veille, en pleurant dans les bras de son compagnon Hyôga ? Ceux qui avaient tort, c'était les Chevaliers d'Ors !

De son côté, Mü sentait sa patience légendaire le quitter petit à petit. Aiolia était en train de retomber dans les filets de Shun, sans même s'être défendu un seul instant, et plus les secondes passaient, plus Mü sentait une sourde colère l'envahir. Le garçon larmoyant devant lui était un véritable démon. Avec un pouvoir comme le sien, il pouvait assujettir touts les hommes du Sanctuaire sans trop de mal et les réduire à l'état de mollusque obéissant sans même qu'un seul d'entre eux ait prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait ! Il serra les poings lorsqu'il vit le Lion sourire.

- Je sais, déclara celui-ci avec tendresse.

Cette fois c'était beaucoup trop ! Mü avait été incapable de sauver Shaka de son attirance forcée pour le garçon, il n'allait pas laisser Aiolia se laisser piéger à son tour ! Shun, toujours devant lui, les yeux rivés dans ceux du Lion, pleurait toujours aussi chaudement. Il tremblait, il avait l'air plus fragile et innocent que jamais et Mü se sentit frissonner à cette vue. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de parvenir à cette fin, même sans ce pouvoir divin il était tout à fait désirable. Aussi tendre qu'une femme, fragile et doux, avec ce corps efféminé d'enfant à peine adolescent, on avait envie de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger, de le posséder, et ça le rendait fou !

Brusquement, le visage crispé dans une expression de colère pure, le corps et l'esprit totalement envahit d'une sensation qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, il s'avança vers le garçon. C'était comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus, comme si une entité étrangère avait prit le contrôle de lui-même sans lui laisser le choix. Sa rage en lui se fit plus forte lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était à son tour victime de l'ensorcellement de Shun.

Dans un grognement de rage, il s'approcha du garçon qui tourna alors les yeux vers lui, brisant de par ce fait le contact visuel qu'il avait établit avec Aiolia. Le Bélier attrapa vivement son bras, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller sur lui, pour le secouer fortement tout en criant :

- Arrête maintenant! Laisses-le tranquille ça suffit!

Mü ne se contrôlait plus, mais il n'avait même plus conscience de ça. Le visage de Shun se crispa de douleur et il tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès. Le Bélier avait envie de le jeter hors de cette pièce, de ne plus revoir ce regard trop brillant. Mais il avait également envie de l'enfermer dans cette même pièce, qu'il ne soit qu'à lui, de percer le mystère de ce pouvoir et de s'y laisser sombrer avec délice.

- Mü! tenta Shun d'une voix puissante.

Mais c'était trop tard, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier avait déjà perdu toute raison, se laissant à son tour submerger par la passion. Après Shaka, il était la seconde victime.

- Lâches-le! hurla Aiolia.

Se jetant en avant, le Lion attrapa son compagnon d'arme par le bras pour lui tordre dans le dos, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller au sol dans un grognement de douleur. Mü ne tenta rien pour se dégager, il était bien trop envahit par la colère et la tentation charnelle que lui évoquait Shun pour réfléchir. Il se débattit comme un dément, hurlant sans cesser de fixer le garçon de ses yeux fous. Ce regard, Shun l'avait déjà vu chez son Maître Shaka lorsque celui-ci avait perdu l'esprit, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, lors de leur entraînement. Ça recommençait, sans qu'il ne le veuille, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, un autre homme, qui était tout de même l'un des plus puissants de la Chevalerie sur le plan métaphysique, était en train de perdre la tête à cause de lui ! De nouvelles larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- Non, murmura-t-il en reculant, effrayé, je ne voulais pas ...

Mü poussa un nouvel hurlement. Mais cette fois-ci, il était empreint d'une douleur pure et physique. Surpris, Aiolia le relâcha et son compagnon s'écroula au sol, se tenant la tête de ses deux mains. Que se passait-il ?

- Je ne voulais pas! répéta Shun entre deux sanglots.

Le Lion releva les yeux vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir se ruer hors de la pièce, en larmes. Ni une ni deux, il se lança à sa poursuite.

Resté seul, Mü avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le linoléum blanc de l'infirmerie, ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant la chamade, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon après une longue période de convalescence. C'était incroyable, c'était impossible ! Le pouvoir de Shun était donc si grand, au point de lui faire perdre la raison sans même qu'il en ait conscience ? Mais pourquoi ? Autant qu'il sache, il n'avait jamais côtoyé le cosmos du garçon plus que de raison. La théorie de Shaka était-elle fausse ? Non, c'était plus complexe que ça. Shaka baignait dans cette aura divine plusieurs heures par jour, après ça Mü lui-même venait se blottir dans ses bras, dans le temple de la Vierge, l'endroit même où Maître et élève venaient pratiquer les séances de massage. Le cosmos de Shun l'atteignait donc par le biais du Chevalier de la Vierge. Sa jalousie avait réellement commencé à partir de la seconde partie de l'entraînement, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait posé l'ultimatum à Shaka et ressentit cette haine sourde envers le garçon innocent. Alors l'envoûtement faisait effet sur lui depuis bien longtemps, sans même qu'il le sente. Shun lui-même en avait-il conscience ? Non, assurément pas. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servit d'ensorceler trois Chevaliers d'Ors en même temps ? Et, de toute évidence, il ne faisait rien de son propre chef, il ne contrôlait tout simplement pas son pouvoir. A voir la réaction qu'il avait eu en voyant le Bélier dans cet état, Shun était tout aussi victime qu'eux de ce pouvoir divin. Mais si lui-même ne s'était rendu compte de rien, alors combien de Chevaliers d'Ors étaient tombés dans le piège sans en avoir totalement conscience ? Une peur bien fondée, tangible et dangereuse, commença à s'insinuer en lui.

- Shun arrêtes!

Aiolia avait poursuivit Shun dans le couloir, puis finit par le rattraper après quelques mètres de course-poursuite. Le garçon était en larmes et refusait de croiser son regard, fuyant ses yeux en baissant la tête. Dans sa main, son bras fin tremblait et le cœur du Lion se serra. De sa main libre, il caressa doucement la joue humide de son pouce et obligea Shun à relever le visage vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas, continua le garçon de sa voix brisée par les sanglots, je n'ai pas fais exprès!

- Calmes-toi, se n'est pas ta faute.

A voir la lueur qui se mit à briller dans les yeux d'émeraude de Shun, Aiolia eut comme l'impression que ça n'était pas une chose à dire.

- Rien n'est jamais de ma faute! hurla le garçon en se dégageant. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon faible et sans défense incapable de se contrôler lui-même, et qui met la santé mentale de ses amis en péril!

Le Chevalier du Lion ne dit rien cette fois, de peur de dire une nouvelle ânerie. Alors ils se fixèrent sans un mot, Aiolia aussi calme et posé qu'un moine bouddhiste - et si, c'est possible ! - et Shun la respiration saccadée, les poings serrés. Point positif, ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Mais soudain, la tristesse remplaça sa rage dans son regard.

- Tu le penses? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Quoi donc?

- Que je t'ai envoûté ...

Aiolia sourit et, tout doucement, sans aucun geste brusque, déposa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon et cette courbe qu'il aimait tant. Shun se laissa totalement faire et ne quittait pas ses yeux.

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question hier, murmura le Lion d'une voix grave, bien sûr que tu m'as envoûté.

Il pencha alors son visage vers le sien, rapprochant leur lèvre, puis chuchota :

- Et j'adore ça ...

Mais cette petite précision, plutôt que de rassurer Shun, ne le stressa que d'avantage et il recula, éloignant son visage jusqu'à s'accoler lui-même au mur. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de larmes contenues.

- Lia j'ai peur, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Oui, le Chevalier du Lion avait peur lui aussi, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait peur que les incertitudes de Shun ne remettent en cause son amour pour lui, et si le garçon concluait lui-même que tout ceci n'était dû qu'à un envoûtement, il pouvait très bien décider de mettre fin à leur relation. Pour se protéger, pour le protéger lui, et peut-être aussi pour protéger tous les autres. Ce dont avaient été victime Shaka et Mü, Aiolia savait que ça n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Jusqu'ici, ce prétendu pouvoir n'avait suscité que jalousie, haine et violence, alors que tout son être n'était fait que d'amour, de patience et de tendresse. Ce qui avait rendu ses camarades totalement fous, ne marchait absolument pas sur lui, et ça il en était certain.

Ce dont il était également sûr, c'était de son amour pour Shun. Lui avait-il déjà dit à voix haute ? Le garçon avait exprimé ses sentiments pour lui, plusieurs fois déjà, mais lui-même l'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour se déclarer à Marine, bien qu'ils entretenaient déjà une relation, mais peu importe. Aiolia n'avait jamais été aussi sûr que lui, et Shun n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui. Alors, c'est le cœur gonflé d'un pur sentiment de bonheur inexplicable, qu'il déclara, à voix basse et sensuelle :

- Je t'aime.

Il vit les yeux de Shun s'écarquiller doucement, entendit son souffle s'arrêter dans sa gorge et sentit ses muscles se crisper avant de se détendre, et de trembler de nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, il approcha son visage et ses lèvres de celles du garçon, souriant, confiant, plus sûr de lui que jamais.

- N'ais pas peur, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Shun n'avait plus peur, plus maintenant, car la certitude et l'amour d'Aiolia avaient fini par avoir raison de lui. Il avait envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras, il avait été égoïste de lui poser cette question une nouvelle fois, après tout le Lion s'était déjà justifié la veille, il avait déjà répondu à cette question. Le garçon réalisa que, celui qui avait douté, ça n'était pas Aiolia, mais lui-même. Et il avait honte.

Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, il regarda les lèvres de son amant s'approcher des siennes et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à savourer son contact. Mais quelque chose dans sa tête lui intima l'ordre de ne pas s'abandonner tout de suite. Aiolia devait savoir, il devait connaître la vérité le concernant, avant tout autre chose.

Alors, le garçon rouvrit les yeux et tenta de reculer d'avantage, mais le mur derrière lui empêchait tout mouvement. Un peu effrayé à l'idée de se laisser aller avant d'avoir dit quoi que se soit, il détourna la tête dans une dernière tentative et laissa la bouche du Lion déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Aiolia rouvrit les yeux.

Une peur indicible envahit son cœur. Etait-il trop tard ? Shun avait-il déjà décidé de mettre fin à leur relation ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, le rassura précipitamment le garçon en voyant la peur dans ses yeux.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais, reprit Shun en le fixant intensément de ses yeux verts, il faut d'abord que je te dise quelque chose.

Il se tut de nouveau et le Lion ne fit pas un seul mouvement, attendant que Shun se décide. Celui-ci tentait de rassembler son courage. Que risquait-il après tout ? Aiolia n'allait tout de même pas lui en vouloir pour ça, bien au contraire, il serait plutôt ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le descendant d'Aphrodite. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche, plein de courage, et s'apprêtait à révéler toute la vérité - du moins, de ce que la Déesse de l'Amour avait accepté de lui dire - mais se figea soudainement, touts ses sens en alerte. Un mauvais pressentiment, de l'un de ceux qui l'avertissait du danger et qui se trompait rarement, faisait rapidement battre son cœur et frétiller son cosmos. Il se passait quelque chose au Sanctuaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Aiolia, les sourcils froncés.

Shun le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, tentant de se concentrer sur ce sentiment de danger qui le submergeait, de préciser ses contours, de mettre un nom sur la menace.

- Tu n'as pas sentit? demanda-t-il doucement.

Aiolia se redressa légèrement, projetant quelques traces de son cosmos à quelques centimètres de son corps sous la concentration.

- Non, rien, répondit-il sérieusement.

Le garçon rouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais ne dit rien. Et pourtant la menace était là, toujours présente, il la sentait. Pourquoi le Chevalier du Lion ne sentait-il rien ? Et puis soudain, perçant la barrière de leurs auras, la voix de Sion leur parvint distinctement, comme s'il se trouvait près d'eux. Ou plutôt, non, ça n'était pas sa voix. Juste sa présence, son cosmos, son pouvoir qui se matérialisait et se mettait de lui-même à parler au leur, comme s'il avait son langage et son identité propre. Le Pope lançait un appel, un ordre de rassemblement.

- Ça j'ai sentit! s'écria soudainement Aiolia. Vas chercher ton armure, restes près d'Athéna et ne bouges pas!

Shun acquiesça et s'élança dans le couloir, explorant le palais du Pope à la recherche de l'aura de sa Déesse, tout en appelant à lui son armure Divine.

De son côté, Aiolia retourna à l'infirmerie chercher son armure d'or. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Mü était déjà partit, laissant derrière lui des résidus de son cosmos, prouvant qu'il s'était élancé hors du palais en usant de son pouvoir pour se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Alors lui aussi l'avait sentit, seulement il avait prit la direction de son temple alors que l'ordre de Sion leur demandait clairement un rassemblement général. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas reçu le même message.

Trop pressé par la résonnance du cosmos de son Pope dans le sien, il ne se posa pas d'avantage de question et enfila son armure d'or avant de prendre la direction de la salle du trône, là où les attendait Sion. Avant même d'avoir atteint l'immense pièce, la lumière se fit dans son esprit lorsqu'il ressentit toute la haine et la rage qui parcourait en ce moment le Sanctuaire. Ils étaient attaqués. Si son homologue du Bélier était partit vers son temple, c'était simplement pour le protéger d'une invasion massive. Une excitation immense s'empara de lui lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte.

Devant lui, debout devant le trône rouge dans laquelle leur Déesse était assise, il y avait Sion, Shun, Hyôga, Shiryu, Seiya, Masque de Mort, Aphrodite, Camus, Shura et Dohko, autrement dit touts ceux qui se trouvaient proche de cette pièce au moment où Sion avait appelé. Mais à l'instant même où le Lion posait un pied dans la salle du trône, Aioros et Milo arrivèrent en trombe derrière lui et entrèrent à ses côtés.

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda le Scorpion,essoufflé.

- Une attaque, répondit calmement Sion.

- J'avais deviné mais de qui?

- A ton avis andouille! répliqua vivement Dohko. Les égyptiens sont à nos portes, peut-être que Mü est déjà en train de leur taper dessus!

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on branle encore là? Faut aller l'aider il ne s'en sortira jamais tout seul!

Un lourd silence répondit à sa déclaration et tous se lancèrent des regards inquiets, et indécis. Que faire ? Shaka, Aldébaran, Saga et Kanon pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que tous ses Chevaliers étaient au complet, Athéna se leva de son trône, son sceptre d'or à la main. Au même moment, une explosion effroyable ébranla tout le domaine du Sanctuaire et fit trembler même le sol de marbre du palais.

Aiolia se retourna vers la porte principale, les poings serrés, sentant le cosmos de Mü du Bélier exploser à son paroxysme alors qu'il livrait bataille aux égyptiens. Milo eut le même mouvement que lui, ainsi que plusieurs autres de ses compagnons, mais aucun ne bougerait sans en avoir reçu l'ordre.

- Athéna! tenta Seiya en s'approchant. On ne peut pas le laisser il faut faire quelque chose!

Sion fixa sa Déesse, Dohko également, et petit à petit se furent dix-huit paires d'yeux qui se concentrèrent sur sa divine personne. La jeune femme fit briller et resplendir son cosmos dans la pièce, gardant le regard droit devant elle, sans que ses Chevaliers ne sachent trop pourquoi. Peut-être tentait-elle d'entrer en contact avec les Dieux de l'Olympe, ou peut-être bien avec Horus ou un obscur Dieu égyptien pour une quelconque raison, ou peut-être encore était-ce pour se donner à elle-même du courage. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et dit, d'une voix claire et puissante :

- Je refuse que l'un de mes Chevaliers meure à nouveau pour moi.

Nouvelle explosion de cosmos, tous sentait la tension dans l'aura de leur compagnon du Bélier, sa puissance n'avait jamais été autant dévoilée, la bataille devait être impressionnante.

- Je n'attendrais pas que nos ennemis gravissent les échelons jusqu'à mon palais en vous destituant les uns après les autres, reprit Athéna de cette même voix sûre.

- On ne se laissera pas faire! répliqua vivement Milo.

- Ils sont presque six fois plus nombreux que nous, déclara calmement Sion, restant en retrait derrière sa Déesse. Si on ne les attaque pas en masse on a très peu de chance de vaincre.

Athéna tourna vers lui un regard et un sourire qui semblaient vouloir dire : ça c'est mon Pope ! Puis reprit sa position initiale avant de déclarer :

- Partez tous prêter main forte à Mü du Bélier! Shun, je préfèrerais que tu restes près de moi et Sion, nous resterons un peu à l'écart de la bataille, tu seras notre défense.

Le garçon acquiesça. Choix judicieux, grâce à son Chaîne Nébulaire Shun possédait très certainement la meilleure défense des Chevaliers d'Athéna, et avait d'ailleurs été le garde du corps attitré de la jeune Saori du temps où les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient encore en guerre contre le domaine sacré.

Aiolia capta son regard et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Elles furent très courtes, mais tellement chargées de sentiments et d'émotions qu'elles leur suffirent amplement. Déjà, tous les Chevaliers d'Or quittaient précipitamment la salle du trône du palais du Pope, courant à la vitesse de la lumière vers le premier temple et leur camarade en danger. Aiolia partit quelques millisecondes après eux, accordant un dernier regard à Shun qui le fixait toujours. La Déesse tourna doucement son visage vers le garçon au moment où le Lion s'élançait derrière ses compagnons d'armes, et sourit. Car elle savait, au fond de son cœur, de son âme millénaire réincarnée, que leur amour était aussi vieux et puissant que son âme de Déesse. Car elle connaissait l'histoire de ses deux êtres brisés qui s'étaient perdus des milliers d'années avant de se retrouver, enfin. Elle savait.

Mais soudain, une immense explosion fit trembler les murs même du palais, la sortant de ses remémorations d'un autre âge. La bataille venait de commencer.

- Allons-y, dit-elle doucement.

Elle commença sa descente vers le premier temple du zodiaque, accompagné de Sion et Shun, chacun l'encadrant comme une garde royale.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 **

Bien qu'étant partit quelques secondes après ses camarades, Aiolia du Lion fut le premier Chevalier d'Or à arriver auprès de Mü du Bélier. Durant quelques instants, il se figea. Les Medjaïs étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils avaient recouvert le Sanctuaire comme une nuée d'abeilles brillant d'or et d'ivoire, un bref instant le fougueux Chevalier du Lion sentit sa force vaciller. C'était vertigineux. S'ils parvenaient à l'emporter, se serait uniquement par miracle. Tout près de lui, une brusque explosion le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il s'élança en avant. Mü atterrit lourdement au sol au moment ou lui-même entrait dans la mêlée en faisant jaillir des éclairs dorés.

Une dizaine de guerriers égyptiens volèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelle pour se redresser plus loin. Mais très vite, il en arriva d'autres. Aiolia les écarta de lui d'une nouvelle attaque puissante tout en s'approchant de son compagnon du Bélier qui ne s'était pas relevé. Alors qu'une nouvelle flopée d'ennemis courrait vers lui, il crut un instant ne pas arriver près de son camarade à temps, mais une vague de roses d'un rouge sang puissant éclatèrent tout autour de lui pour faucher impitoyablement les Medjaïs qui s'étaient aventurés trop près de lui. Il souffla alors.

Aphrodite jaillit du sommet de la maison du Bélier dans un cri de rage et atterrit au milieu des ennemis. Tournoyant sur lui-même, se fut cette fois une slave de roses noirs qui s'attaquèrent aux égyptiens pour les envoyer valser dans les airs à des dizaines de mètres. Aiolia eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un guerrier qui s'écrasa plus loin sur une colonne. De là, le Chevalier du Lion vit arriver ses compagnons d'armes, courant vers la bataille comme un seul homme, percutant l'armée ennemie dans un cri de rage. Le véritable combat commença alors. Shaka se matérialisa près d'Aiolia et s'accroupit près de lui et de Mû, toujours inconscient, qui commençait à saigner abondamment de la tête.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-il simplement.

Le Lion acquiesça sans rien ajouter et, dans un dernier regard, le Chevalier de la Vierge disparut dans un éclair, emportant avec lui le Bélier évanouit. Aiolia s'en retourna à la bataille. Il se jeta dedans à corps perdu, rejoignant ses camarades. En quelques secondes, plusieurs corps ennemis s'amoncelèrent au sol, morts pour la plupart. Au-dessus d'eux, Horus poussa un cri strident de rage, déversant sur eux un jet de flammes rougeoyant, sans faire la distinction entre égyptiens ou grecs. Aioros s'envola à sa rencontre, et d'un coup de poing, déversa sur lui une pluie de météores dorés.

Très vite, Aiolia ne pensa plus à rien, à rien d'autre qu'aux ennemis qu'il se devait de terrasser, ces ennemis toujours plus nombreux. Il en abattait deux, et quatre autres rappliquaient. C'était sans fin. Et le Lion ne pensait plus à rien d'autre, il rugissait et tuait, comme l'animal qu'il était, un roi de la jungle se devant de protéger son territoire et les siens. Il était retourné à l'état de mammifère assoiffé de sang, et c'était pareil pour tous ses compagnons d'armes. Il avait une Déesse à protéger, un amant sur qui veiller. Mais en pensant à Shun, il était rassuré. Le garçon ne participait pas à la bataille, grâce à Athéna, qui avait préféré le garder près de lui pour sa propre défense. S'il avait du se battre lui aussi, Aiolia n'aurait pas eu l'esprit aussi tranquille, trop effrayé qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Aiolia!

L'interpellé se retourna. C'était Dohko. D'un simple geste du bras, celui-ci lui indiqua l'entrée du temple du Bélier dans lequel venait de s'engouffrer cinq Medjaïs. Le Lion se rua en avant dans un cri.

Le Rugissement du Lion raisonna entre les murs pour faucher les guerriers qui retombèrent sur le sol dallé un à un. Trois d'entre eux se redressèrent pour se ruer sur lui. Aiolia engagea avec eux un combat au corps à corps. Il para un coup de poing de l'avant-bras gauche et frappa du droit. Touché en plein visage, l'un des égyptiens s'écroula au sol, sonné, et mit du temps avant de se relever. Le Lion encaissa un coup de genoux dans le thorax et répliqua d'un nouveau direct du droit. Un second égyptien rencontra le sol et du sang gicla. Le troisième poussa un cri de rage et se jeta tout simplement sur le grec, qui le réceptionna contre lui et ils tombèrent touts deux au sol. Plus rapide que ses autres compagnons, le Medjaï asséna deux coups de poings à la suite sur le visage d'Aiolia qui se cambra alors dans un rugissement pour renverser la situation. Il se retrouva sur l'ennemi et, d'une voix puissante, fit jaillir l'Eclair Foudroyant de sa main. Touché en plein visage, l'égyptien cessa de bouger. Au moins un qui était bel et bien mort. Le Lion se redressa, le sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieure éclatée, et fit face aux deux autres qui venaient de se relever, prêt à en découdre.

Athéna, accompagnée de Shun et Sion, arriva sur le champ de bataille. De son promontoire, elle avait une vue plongeante sur la scène qui se déroulait plus bas. Son cœur se figea, mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et pulsa à ses tempes. Elle serra plus fort son sceptre de sa main tremblante de rage. Ses Chevaliers étaient en train de se battre pour elle, de risquer leur vie de nouveau, comme s'ils n'avaient pas pris assez de risque, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici n'était rien. Le double diabolique de Saga, Poséidon à Asgard puis dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, Hadès dans les Enfers. Tant de souffrance et d'épreuves traversées pour en arriver là ?

- Il faut que cela cesse, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une flopée de dragons verts envahissait le ciel.

Shun ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, mais un monde sans guerre ni violence, ça n'existait pas. Il avait finit par le comprendre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à espérer. Au même moment, un cri strident venu du ciel leur fit relever la tête. Son visage de faucon bleu déformé par la rage, Horus fondait sur eux alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, dans les airs, Aioros peinait à rétablir son vol. Réagissant au quart de tour, Shun s'entoura de sa chaîne protectrice, englobant dans sa sphère Athéna et Sion. Un jet de flamme les entoura sans même les atteindre et le Dieu égyptien redressa sa trajectoire avant de s'éloigner, pourchassé de nouveau par Aioros.

Le Pope adressa au Chevalier Divin un regard reconnaissant et légèrement impressionné avant de reporter son attention sur la bataille.

- Il est impossible de discuter avec lui, dit-il à l'intention de sa Déesse, il ne fait que nous attaquer, tout ce qu'il veut c'est nous voir plier.

- Dohko nous a pourtant dit qu'il y avait des tensions entre eux, répliqua Athéna, se n'est pas logique qu'ils attaquent en masse alors qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord.

- Les dieux ne sont peut-être pas d'accord entre eux, mais les Medjaïs sont très certainement en accord avec Horus.

Shun serra les dents lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Aiolia n'était pas en bas. Une panique sourde commença à l'envahir. Où était-il ? Ils étaient tous là, même Seiya, Hyôga et Shiryu, là en bas, mélangés aux Medjaïs. Mais pas le Chevalier du Lion, pourquoi ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il faut que je descende, dit-il le regard fixé sur les corps qui s'agitaient en bas, il faut que j'aille les aider.

- Restes ici, ordonna simplement Sion.

- Shun nous avons besoin de ta protection, dit doucement Athéna.

- Mais Aiolia n'est pas en bas! s'écria le garçon avec vigueur.

La Déesse tourna de nouveau son regard vers la bataille, les sourcils froncés, et Sion darda sur Shun des yeux brillants et sévères.

- Restes ici, dit-il gravement, Aiolia est un grand garçon il sait se battre.

- Mais ... il n'est pas en bas! répéta le garçon en lui faisant face.

Une effroyable explosion les fit presque sursauter, la terre trembla. L'un des Medjaïs venait d'avoir recourt à une attaque kamikaze, créant autour de son corps fumant un cratère de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre, dans lesquels gisaient des corps. Saga et Aphrodite, touché par l'offensive dévastatrice, se relevèrent, mais Shura resta allongé, immobile. En un battement de cil, Shaka se matérialisa près de lui et disparut, l'emportant avec lui. Athéna sera son sceptre encore plus fort.

Au même moment, un éclair doré fusa du temple du Bélier pour se jeter dans la bataille. Aiolia venait de réapparaître. Shun poussa discrètement un soupir de soulagement en le voyant asséner un puissant coup de point à un égyptien qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Dans le ciel, Aioros continuait le combat contre Horus.

- Il faut que je puisse lui parler! reprit Athéna avec plus de force. On ne peut continuer comme ça.

- Nous avons essayé.

D'un même mouvement, Athéna, Sion et Shun se retournèrent. Devant eux, Anubis se tenait droit, fier comme une statue de marbre. Son visage de chacal noir et ses yeux d'un jaune d'or étaient effrayant, pour eux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir ce genre d'incarnation divine. Mais le plus terrifiant, c'est qu'il avait réussit à se matérialiser si près d'eux sans que personne ne le ressente.

- Et vous le laissez nous attaquer en utilisant vos propres guerriers? demanda la Déesse grecque d'une voix sûre.

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire, répondit Anubis, certains d'entre nous sont d'accords avec lui, alors ils se sont joints à lui en lui prêtant leurs guerriers. Moi, ça n'est pas mon cas.

- Et en discuter entre vous pour trouver un accord?

Le Dieu fronça les sourcils, ce qui le rendit plus effrayant encore. Mais Athéna ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde.

- Nous avons essayés, répéta Anubis de sa voix grave.

- Nous ne voulons pas de cette guerre, reprit Athéna, nous sommes prêts à en discuter avec vous!

- Nous aussi, mais pas lui.

La Déesse serra son sceptre et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour s'empêcher d'en dire d'avantage. Anubis semblait prendre cela à la légère, comme si la vie de ces hommes qui se battaient en bas ne l'intéressait nullement, ou ne représentait rien.

- Pourquoi vous morfondre autant? finit par demander le Dieu égyptien. Ces Chevaliers sont nés, ont été élevés dans le but de vous servir et de se battre pour vous, de mourir pour vous. Alors pourquoi?

- Je tiens à leur vie! répliqua Athéna avec vivacité. Se ne sont pas seulement des serviteurs pour moi, se sont mes amis! Je refuse qu'ils meurent pour moi!

- Alors pourquoi ne pas vous battre à leurs côtés?

Athéna se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres entrouvertes. La philosophie des égyptiens était ainsi faite, les dieux se battaient avec leurs guerriers, renforçant ainsi les liens. Ça n'était pas ainsi, chez les grecs.

Shun fit un pas en avant, les sourcils froncés. Qu'on insulte sa Déesse en sa présence, il ne le permettait pas.

- Athéna s'est souvent battu pour nous, s'écria-t-il, elle a déjà prit les armes à notre place et elle a plus souvent mit sa vie en danger que vous!

Sion lui jeta un regard circonspect et agacé, alors que celui d'Athéna était plein de gratitude. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Anubis.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes façons de penser, reprit-elle doucement, pas les mêmes façons d'agir. Je n'accepte pas cette guerre, mais contrairement à vous je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne dure pas.

Anubis ne répliqua rien et tourna ses yeux jaunes vers Shun, qui n'avait pas détourné le regard. Ils se fixèrent intensément, le dieu semblant vouloir sonder l'âme du mortel. Le cri strident d'Horus retentit et Athéna se tourna vers lui, suivit par Sion.

- Je ne laisserais pas les choses ainsi, assura la Déesse.

Shun n'avait pas détourné le regard d'Anubis, et lui aussi continuait de le regarder. Ses yeux d'ors étaient envoûtants. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Dans sa tête, une voix s'éleva. Il ne prit pas peur, il avait l'habitude, car c'était ainsi qu'Hadès faisait pour s'exprimer et discuter avec lui.

« Ton âme n'a pas le même âge que ton corps. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu devrais prier pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas. »

« Comment cela ? »

- Shun!

Le garçon fit volteface au moment où Horus piquait sur eux dans un cri strident. D'un mouvement du bras, sa chaîne surgit devant sa Déesse pour la protéger et stopper l'attaque.

En bas, Aiolia leva de nouveau la tête. Le cosmos rose de Shun jaillit sur le promontoire pour englober Athéna et Sion, de même que sa chaîne Nébulaire, pour les protéger. Le Lion envoya paître un adversaire qui lui fonçait droit dessus et fixa la scène qui se déroulait plus haut. Les flammes d'Horus n'eurent aucun effet, Shun était toujours debout, droit devant sa Déesse et son Pope. Un immense sentiment de fierté envahit le Chevalier d'Or. Mais la panique le submergea soudainement.

Le jet de feu n'avait été qu'un détournement, un leurre, car Horus fonçait à présent droit sur eux. Ou plutôt, droit sur les fondations du promontoire. De tout son corps, de toute sa puissance, le Dieu égyptien percuta le rocher. Des débris éclatèrent dans un immense fracas, la roche se fissura, explosa, s'émietta. Pour finalement s'écrouler dans un bruit assourdissant. Tous les Medjaïs et Chevaliers au sol levèrent les yeux pour voir leur tomber dessus un pan entier d'une petite montagne qui les surplombait. Certain eurent le temps de sauter pour éviter les pierres énormes qui tombaient, et d'autres, blessés, se retrouvèrent piégés sous la roche.

Au moment ou le plus gros de la montagne toucha le sol, la terre trembla, des tonnes de poussières et de débris s'élevèrent. Secoué en tout sens, balayé, Aiolia tenta de se protéger les yeux et perdit l'équilibre en buttant sur un corps à ses pieds. Il tomba en arrière, évitant de par ce fait un immense rocher qui avait roulé dans sa direction. Tout ceci ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis tout s'immobilisa. Toussotant, crachotant, tentant de se débarrasser des poussières qu'il avait dans les yeux, Aiolia se redressa en titubant. Le champ de bataille était complètement dévasté, un champ de ruine et de désolation.

Aiolia secoua la tête. Sa vue était trouble, ses tympans avaient soufferts de l'explosion de l'effondrement et tout était sourd autour de lui. Un sifflement omniprésent et agaçant emplissait son crâne. La poussière se dissipa, mais resta dans l'air un vague  
>brouillard suffocant et irritant qui l'empêchait de voir à plus de dix mètres devant lui. Le promontoire s'était effondré, emportant avec lui Shun, Athéna et Sion. Et là où le Chevalier d'Or du Lion aurait du s'inquiéter pour sa Déesse, se ruer en avant pour savoir si elle était saine et sauve, son esprit ne pensait qu'à Shun. Où était-il ? Avait-il été enseveli par la montagne ? Etait-il blessé ?<p>

Ni une ni deux, Aiolia se rua en avant comme il pu. Il secoua de nouveau la tête pour chasser ce sifflement, tituba sur un ou deux pas avant de redresser sa marche. Tout autour de lui, des corps recommençaient à faire surface. Egyptiens ou grecs, comment savoir ? Dans cette poussière, cette désolation, tous les visages et toutes les ombres étaient les mêmes. Pourtant lui n'en cherchait qu'un. Et plus il avançait, plus il désespérait de le trouver. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour pouvoir crier son nom, lancer un appel désespéré, mais il se mit à tousser sans s'arrêter. Cette poussière était un véritable cauchemar !

Il tituba de nouveau et, alors qu'il redressait ses jambes, un homme lui tomba dessus par derrière et l'envoya face contre terre. Aiolia sentit son visage s'écraser sur le sol dur mais s'éloigna aussitôt en roulant sur le côté. Le Medjaï s'était redressé au-dessus de lui et brandissait le poing, tout ne dura qu'un dixième de secondes, pourtant le Lion put détailler chacun des mouvements de son adversaire. Son visage salit par le sang et la poussière, tordu dans un rictus de rage, ses bras musclés au-delà du possible, son armure rutilante qui continuait de briller malgré la crasse et les marques de bataille, ses cheveux noirs mouillés et collés par la sueur et sa main, cette main gantée d'or qui brandissait ce poing menaçant pour l'abattre sur son corps, ce poing fermé qui commença à grésiller comme parcouru d'électricité. Tout en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour éviter le danger, Aiolia resta allongé au sol sans bouger, persuadé que ce coup serait le dernier, persuadé qu'il allait périr sous la fureur inconsidérée de ce Medjaï, cet homme dont il ignorait le nom, l'histoire, tout, et qui pourtant serait l'investigateur de sa mort. Mais alors que l'attaque s'abaissait vers son corps, un éclair rouge traversa la poussière condensée.

Le projectile empoisonné toucha l'égyptien en plein dans l'arrière du crâne, ressortant entre les deux yeux, puis quatorze autres coups similaires le transpercèrent de part en part. Le Medjaï cria de douleur, rapidement paralysé par le venin du Scorpion, et ne put que voir venir sa mort dans la brûlure, la peur et la souffrance. Puis il s'écroula dans un mugissement étranglé. Aiolia roula sur le côté pour éviter son corps lourd et se figea. Devant lui, Milo lui tendait la main, le visage salit par la poussière, une longue estafilade de sang coulant de sa tempe gauche aux bords de sa mâchoire. Le Lion accepta son aide et se redressa.

- Ça va? s'empressa de lui demander son ami.

Aiolia toussa légèrement avant de lui répondre :

- J'ai vraiment cru que ce connard allait me buter.

Milo poussa un rire nerveux mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Une énorme explosion retentit et, au lieu de faire trembler la terre, celle-ci fit trembler le ciel lui-même. Un silence de mort pesa sur le Sanctuaire, tous les visages se levèrent vers les nuages. Un brusque coup de vent balaya alors toute la poussière soulevée par l'effondrement du pan de la montagne, le ciel retrouva sa couleur bleue limpide et claire. Puis, dans un éclair blanc, de puissants cosmos jaillirent.

Aiolia et Milo se redressèrent et virent apparaître, aux pieds de la maison du Bélier, les dieux grecs vêtus de soie, d'or et d'ivoire, resplendissants et impressionnants dans leurs cosmos. Zeus, Apollon, Artémis, Arès, Poséidon, Aphrodite et Athéna étaient là, fièrement dressés devant eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ...? marmonna Aiolia.

Un cri strident et un jet de flamme zébra le ciel. Fou de rage et assoiffé de sang, Horus descendit en piqué sur les Olympiens. Aucuns d'eux ne bougea, tous se contentèrent de le regarder approcher sans faire un mouvement. Se fut Zeus qui, lentement, savourant presque ce moment, leva doucement son sceptre face à l'ennemi. Le tonnerre gronda, un éclair d'une blancheur si éclatante qu'ils furent éblouis au point d'en fermer les yeux, jaillit du sceptre d'ivoire. Mais le dieu égyptien fit un écart de côté, évitant le plus gros de l'attaque. Touché à l'aile droite, il poussa un cri de douleur et s'éloigna, zigzaguant dans les airs, avant de revenir vers eux de plus belle, toutes serres dehors.

- Ils viennent nous aider! s'écria Milo, impressionné.

Aiolia se tourna vers lui, abasourdi, la bouche ouverte, n'osant y croire. C'était impossible, jamais les dieux n'auraient fait ça ! D'ailleurs pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ?

Lorsque Shun vit fondre sur eux Horus et sa colère, il ne comprit que trop tard. Le Dieu égyptien percuta le promontoire avec une telle force que l'impact se répercuta dans ses jambes, dans ses muscles et ses os. Il absorba le choc avec autant de force qu'il le put et, lorsqu'il réalisa que la chute était inévitable, il se tourna vers sa Déesse, dans l'espoir d'utiliser au moins sa chaîne pour elle, pour l'éloigner de ce danger. Mais, lorsqu'il envoya ses chaînes vers elle, Sion l'avait déjà attrapée pour la téléporter plus loin, hors du danger. Shun n'eut pas le temps de ramener ses chaînes vers lui pour se sortir de là. Il regarda avec horreur le sol craqueler sous ses pieds, les roches se fendre, la terre gronder et trembler comme un coup de tonnerre. Alors il se sentit tomber.

Au moment où il ramenait ses chaînes vers lui dans l'espoir de les envoyer plus loin, vers les colonnes du temple du Bélier, pour se sortir de ce pétrin, un immense pan du promontoire se détacha et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Sa chaîne se retrouva bloquée sous la roche et Shun se laissa engloutir par la poussière, la terre de Grèce, et tout devint noir.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 **

Lorsque Shun rouvrit les yeux, tout était si blanc tout autour de lui qu'il sut qu'il n'était plus sur terre. Quoi qu'éblouissante, cette lumière presque divine ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure et il fixa le ciel immaculé au-dessus de lui, sans cligner une seule fois des paupières. Un silence religieux, presque oppressant, faisait bourdonner ses oreilles après l'effroyable bruit auquel la bataille les avait habituées. Tout doucement, le garçon se redressa en toussotant. Il plissa les yeux. Ce qu'il avait prit pour un ciel blanc était en fait une masse de nuage cotonneux et doux qui l'entourait de tous les côtés, tout autour de lui. En baissant les yeux, il réalisa même qu'il était assit sur l'un d'eux.

Tout doucement, Shun passa sa main sur ce sol vaporeux et sentit une douceur sans nom faire frissonner sa peau. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa jambe, qui semblait avoir la même texture, puis sur le vêtement qu'il portait. Ça n'était plus son armure d'Andromède, mais une toge d'argent fluide et légère qui glissait sur son corps comme l'eau la plus pure.

- Je suis sûre que tu sais où tu te trouves.

Le garçon redressa brusquement le regard, sursautant même légèrement, et rencontra les yeux verts d'eau de la Déesse Aphrodite. Elle lui souriait sagement, vêtue de son armure divine aux reflets d'argent et d'ivoire. Elle était plus belle et dangereuse que jamais dans sa tenue de combat.

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Shun se redressa, s'attendant à vaciller sur ce sol quelque peu étrange, mais fut surprit de trouver un appui sûr sur lequel il put marcher sans trembler. Mais soudain, il se figea.

Tout près de la Déesse se tenait un Ange à la beauté aussi incroyable que divine, et en voyant son visage à la peau d'ivoire entouré de cheveux émeraude, le garçon se crut en face d'un miroir. Mais il savait, en réalité, qui il avait en face de lui. Incapable de détourner son regard de l'Ange qui fixait le sol devant lui sans même bouger, Shun sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- N'ais pas peur, reprit Aphrodite dans un sourire légèrement triste, approche.

- Est-ce que c'est ... Adonis? demanda le garçon d'une voix faible.

- Oui, c'est lui. Ce qu'il en reste du moins. Viens.

Retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes, Shun avança prudemment sans quitter l'Ange des yeux. En voyant son regard, le garçon sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir. Les yeux de la créature, pourvus d'une nuance de bleu comme il n'en avait jamais vu, étaient froids et sans aucune émotion. Ils se contentaient de fixer le vide devant lui, sans réaction. Et c'était d'autant plus effrayant qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Pourquoi est-il comme ça? ne put s'empêcher de demander Shun.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répondit doucement Aphrodite, les Anges sont des êtres dépourvus d'âme qui obéissent à nos moindres désirs. Ils n'ont aucun sentiment. Il ne bougera que si je le lui demande. Assieds-toi près de moi.

La Déesse de l'Amour s'installa sur le nuage cotonneux et Shun fit de même, quittant enfin la créature ailée des yeux.

- Regarde.

Avec une légèreté et une douceur infinie, Aphrodite caressa un pan de nuage vaporeux qui virevolta doucement. Sous les yeux de Shun, la scène de bataille qui se déroulait aux portes du Sanctuaire se matérialisa comme renvoyée vers lui aux travers d'un miroir d'eau. Le garçon vit ses amis se battre contre la horde égyptienne qui s'entassait, toujours plus compact et nombreuse. L'amas de rocher près du temple du Bélier fit remonter un bref souvenir en lui. Horus qui se catapultait contre le promontoire, sa chaîne Nébulaire tentant de trouver Athéna pour la mettre en sécurité, un rocher immense l'empêchant de se mouvoir, un bruit effroyable, la douleur, le noir, l'absence de sensation.

- Je suis mort? demanda-t-il alors vivement.

Aphrodite eut un sourire amusé.

- Je ne le permettrais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

Reportant son attention sur la scène de combat, Shun ne sut dire s'il était soulagé ou inquiet. Avec la Déesse de l'Amour, il savait qu'il devait s'attendre au meilleur comme au pire. Soudain, une explosion et un éclair de lumière provenant de la Terre éblouit même les cieux, et l'Olympe. Les Dieux venaient de descendre sur le Sanctuaire et se plongeaient dans la bataille, repoussant les égyptiens comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une colonie de fourmis inoffensives, même Horus fut projeté hors de la bataille comme un moineau n'ayant plus aucun contrôle de sa trajectoire.

- Ils! ... s'étonna le garçon. Pourquoi?

- C'est leur rédemption, répondit doucement la Déesse en souriant.

D'une main, elle effaça la vision et tourna son regard vert sur lui.

- Tu as mes yeux, dit-elle alors qu'ils se fixaient.

Shun savait que cette ressemblance fortuite n'était due qu'au cosmos d'Aphrodite, dont le sien s'était imprégné, lorsqu'elle avait aidé son âme à se réincarner. Ils n'avaient bien évidemment aucun lien de parenté. Furtivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'Ange Adonis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, puis demanda :

- Pourquoi suis-je ici si je ne suis pas mort?

- Pour ma propre rédemption, répondit Aphrodite en souriant doucement, je te dois la vérité. La vérité sur tout.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel la Déesse regarda droit devant elle, les yeux remplis d'émotion, cherchant ses mots. Shun savait ce qu'elle allait lui révéler, il savait qu'après cette montée sur l'Olympe, l'histoire d'Adonis ne serait plus une énigme pour lui. Sans le vouloir, il regarda de nouveau l'Ange qui se tenait droit à quelques pas d'eux, puis revint vers Aphrodite.

- Je sais qu'on t'a déjà raconté comme tout ceci a commencé, lui dit celle-ci sans le regarder.

Shun fronça les sourcils. Elle devait se tromper, il ignorait totalement tout de l'histoire. Aphrodite sourit, amusée, comme ayant suivit le fil de ses pensées, puis reprit :

- Bouddha t'a déjà parlé il me semble.

- Shaka? demanda Shun de plus en plus abasourdi. Il ne m'a jamais ...

Il se figea alors que le souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le Chevalier de la Vierge lors du premier massage lui revint en mémoire.

- Comment tout a commencé? répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Avec ... Pygmalion et se muse d'ivoire non?

- C'est bien ça, reprit Aphrodite tout en continuant à regarder devant elle, elle s'appelait Galathée, et c'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Parce que Pygmalion était l'un des rares hommes à me vouer un culte profond sur Chypre, mon île bien aimée, je lui ais accordé ce que son cœur désirait le plus: voir sa vierge d'ivoire prendre vie et l'aimer. Après cela, le couple n'a eut de cesse de me vénérer, ainsi que leur fille, Paphos, dont l'île à retenu le nom. Ce que j'ignorais alors, c'est que ma clémence précipiterais ma chute et provoquerais ma peine.

Elle se tut de nouveau, s'accordant quelques minutes de silence le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs, puis reprit :

- Paphos a été marié au roi de Chypre avec ma bénédiction, je désirais par-dessus tout que le destin de cette famille que j'aimais tant soit lié à celui de la famille royale de mon île. Cinyras est né de cette union. Cet homme a eut une femme merveilleuse qui continuait de me vouer un culte sans borne, et je continuais de veiller sur cette famille. Mais je n'ai pas été assez vigilante. Cinyras aurait pu être l'un des rois les plus heureux et les plus prospères de l'histoire si seulement sa fille, Myrrha, ne s'était pas laissé allée à ses désirs. Elle était amoureuse de lui, amoureuse de son propre père. Si, dans certaines cités et certaines religions, ça n'est pas interdit, sur Chypre s'était entièrement proscrit. Mais elle s'est tout de même offerte à son père.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, car cette situation, bien que légèrement différente, lui fit repenser à son frère Ikki.

- Lorsque Cinyras a découvert qu'il avait accueillit sa propre fille dans son lit en l'absence de son épouse, et qu'il avait de ce fait provoqué un inceste, il fut prit d'une rage dévastatrice et tenta de tuer Myrrha. Mais elle s'enfuit. Après cela, Cinyras m'a maudit et ne m'a plus jamais adressé ses prières, ainsi que sa femme. Myrrha a fuit loin du royaume et s'est adressée aux dieux. Elle ne voulait pas souiller les Enfers de son inceste, et pas non plus insulter plus longtemps les vivants, elle a demandé à ne plus faire partit d'aucun des deux mondes. Je l'ai transformé en arbre à myrrhe, consciente que cette tragédie était entièrement ma faute.

Détachant son regard de la Déesse, Shun fixa les nuages. Avait-elle été capable de ressentir des remords face à la détresse d'une mortelle qui fut prise de passion pour son propre père ?

- Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte, reprit Aphrodite d'une voix brisée, c'est qu'un enfant avait été créé de cet amour incestueux, et qu'il avait continué à grandir dans le sein de sa mère alors transformée en arbre. Lorsqu'il est venu le temps pour elle de donner la vie, elle ne pouvait donner naissance à son fils normalement. Alors, Lucine, moi et les naïades avons aidé son enfant à venir au monde. Il est sortit de l'écorce et dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, sur ce petit être fragile qui ne demandait qu'amour et protection, j'ai été subjugué par sa pureté. C'était totalement incroyable qu'un enfant créé d'un inceste soit si beau, si délicat. Sa beauté était telle que, durant un instant, les naïades ont cru qu'un Amour était né. Mais il s'agissait bien là d'un humain.

Aphrodite tourna enfin son regard sur Shun, mais celui-ci était bien trop gêné pour la regarder. Oui, la Déesse avait été prise de remord au point de recueillir cet enfant et de l'aimer.

- J'ignore ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça, reprit-elle dans un murmure, mais j'ai convaincu les naïades de venir avec moi dans la forêt pour l'y élever. Je crois ... que dès la première seconde ou j'ai vu ses magnifiques yeux bleus, j'ai eu envie de le garder avec moi. Je me souviens même m'être dit que si cet enfant avait vu le jour, c'était pour me rejoindre. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses imaginer mais, à l'époque, un homme était un homme que s'il était viril et puissant, que s'il était capable d'abattre un bœuf d'un coup d'épée. Un petit garçon si fragile, si délicat dans mes bras était une bénédiction pour moi qui aimait tant la pureté. Les naïades l'ont prénommé Adonis, et nous nous sommes enfouis au plus profond de la forêt pour le voir grandir.

Shun tourna son regard vers elle et ils se fixèrent de nouveau. Les yeux de la Déesse étaient brillants d'émotion et de souvenir, et le cœur du garçon se serra. Cela lui faisait mal de se remémorer tout ça, il le voyait bien. Elle avait réellement aimé cet humain.

- Je le vois tellement en toi, murmura Aphrodite en venant caresser tendrement sa joue de sa main chaude, alors que ce que j'avais ressentit au début pour Adonis n'était qu'un profond attachement maternel, au fil des années il s'est transformé en amour véritable, et je savais que ce petit garçon si beau venait de prendre mon cœur. Le cœur d'une Déesse.

Elle lui sourit tristement et passa cette fois sa main dans ses cheveux d'émeraude. Shun frissonna.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait sa beauté, reprit la Déesse en murmurant toujours, mais tu as sa douceur.

Le garçon attendit quelques instants, Aphrodite ramena sa main sur ses genoux, puis Shun se lança :

- Vous aviez dit que vous raconteriez pourquoi vous avez décidé de réincarner l'âme d'Adonis.

La Déesse poussa un rire bref, les yeux pétillants.

- C'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle amusée, je pensais bien que ça tu ne l'avais pas oublié. Mais ne va pas si vite, laisses-moi plutôt te montrer la rencontre de deux âmes qui se sont aimées jusqu'à braver les dieux, et qui s'aiment toujours. Tu connais la naissance d'Adonis, maintenant je vais te montrer sa vie. Ensuite, tu auras la réponse à ta question.

- Me montrer? Comment?

Aphrodite sourit et tendit sa main pour la poser sur ses yeux, l'obligeant à fermer les paupières, et lui chuchota :

- Laisses-toi envahir par les souvenirs ...

Le ciel est clair et limpide, bleu, sans nuage. L'herbe est verte et tendre, grasse et généreuse, les arbres sont hauts et touffus, les oiseaux chantent, le bruit du lac est clair et miroitant. Chypre, la Terre, il y a cinq mille ans.

La forêt qui borde les côtes de l'île de la Déesse Aphrodite est immense, sombre et profonde. Parmi tous ces arbres, il en est un qui fut un jour une femme trahit par ses propres sentiments, et qui s'abandonna à un amour incestueux, Myrrha. Son fils, qui est aussi son frère, a été élevé dans cette somptueuse forêt, restée vierge des hommes, par les naïades, ces nymphes des eaux, et par la Déesse de l'Amour elle-même, Aphrodite. Ce garçon, qui ravit le cœur de ces divinités à sa naissance par sa ressemblance avec les Amours, a désormais passé ces dix étés et resplendit déjà par sa beauté. Il s'appel Adonis.

Ayant grandit dans l'ignorance, l'innocence et le secret, Adonis ignore tout du genre humain et de la tension qui régit l'île de sa protectrice. Son père, qui est aussi son grand-père, Cinyras roi de Chypre, vient de mourir sans laisser d'héritier connu. Chypre est en effervescence, des soldats venus de Phrygie, de Lydie et de Carie affluent pour s'approprier le trône de l'île. Mais Adonis est protégé par les naïades et la Déesse Aphrodite dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Malgré ces dix années, c'est déjà un enfant beau et lumineux. Sa peau, baignée dans un lac pur ignoré des hommes, est d'une blancheur et d'une douceur ivoirine. Son corps, nourri et béni par les naïades, est d'une grâce qui semble être héritée de la Déesse elle-même. Ses yeux bleus, que la violence n'a jamais foulés, sont d'une innocence et d'une douceur infinie. Ses cheveux d'émeraude, peignés et caressés par les naïades et Aphrodite, sont aussi soyeux que la plus pure des soies. C'est un enfant béni des dieux, né d'un amour incestueux, aussi précieux que le plus insaisissable des trésors.

Mais, comme tous les enfants de son âge Adonis est un garçon curieux qui, au fil des années, a prit conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas le seul humain à vivre sur l'île. Très tôt, les naïades lui ont révélé qu'il n'était pas comme elles, qu'il était un enfant des humains recueilli par Aphrodite. Ce qu'il veut aujourd'hui, c'est en voir d'autre, rencontrer d'autres hommes ou enfants comme lui. Mais la Déesse le lui interdit, ce qu'elle veut par-dessus tout c'est que le bel Adonis garde son innocence, sa fraicheur, et que l'atrocité et la violence du monde lui reste inconnu. Seulement, l'enfant a tendance à désobéir, et sa curiosité l'emporte le plus souvent sur les recommandations de la Déesse.

Aujourd'hui encore, les naïades l'ont empêchée juste à temps de quitter les bordures de la forêt, puis l'ont ramené en son centre, là où les arbres sont les plus touffus, là où les rayons du soleil sont plus rares, là où les animaux sont moins effrayés. Adonis sourit, court dans l'herbe généreusement grasse et fraîche. Son corps nu, blanc, qu'aucun vêtement n'a jamais touché, qu'aucune main humaine n'a même frôlé, évolue sans restriction dans cette forêt qui le protège depuis qu'il n'est qu'un bébé. Les naïades cours derrière lui, heureuse de l'innocence et de la fraîcheur que leur apporte cet enfant.

Arrivés près du lac, dont l'eau miroitante est d'une pureté absolue, les divinités et l'enfant s'arrêtent face à la Déesse Aphrodite. Elle est belle et mystérieuse dans sa toge immaculée, lumineuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascade dans son dos, se mélangeant au tissu précieux, et ses yeux vert brillent d'amour en voyant évoluer l'enfant. Elle lui ouvre les bras avec amour. Adonis pousse un cri de joie et se remet à courir dans sa direction, alors que ses amies naïades se sont arrêtées près du lac. Il se laisse tomber dans l'herbe touffue, s'agenouille aux pieds de sa Déesse et sourit en lui tendant les bras.

Aphrodite s'abaisse près de lui et prend l'enfant contre son cœur. Quelle joie pour elle de sentir ce petit corps chaud et doux contre le sien, quelle joie de sentir cette odeur de pin frais et de liberté dans les cheveux de son Adonis. Elle qui est un être immortel, elle se moque bien des années qui passent. Peu importe, car dans cent ans, dans mille ans ou même plus, elle sera toujours en vie à regarder les humains se battre pour survivre. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Aphrodite maudit le temps qui défile sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ces dix dernières années sont passées beaucoup trop vite, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de voir l'enfant grandir que déjà, sa curiosité le pousse à vouloir quitter sa forêt protectrice pour rencontrer d'autres hommes. Elle a peur, et c'est bien la première fois qu'elle ressent ce sentiment. Même lorsque son mari Héphaïstos la surprit dans les bras de son amant Arès, son cœur n'a pas battu si vite. Elle a peur que son Adonis rencontre des hommes et ne soit souillé, l'oublie, perde sa pureté, sa belle innocence. Elle qui est habituée à voir les humains se salir eux-mêmes et se faire du mal, c'est une peur irrationnelle qui l'envahit. Alors elle sert ce petit corps fragile et délicat contre sa poitrine généreuse de femme et prit son père, le grand Zeus, que son Adonis reste éternellement avec elle.

Déjà, le soleil se couche sur la forêt dense, et la fraîcheur a refroidit les arbres et le lac d'argent. Bientôt, la nuit va tomber sur Chypre, et les étoiles se reflèteront sur l'eau pour renvoyer leur reflet dans les yeux d'Adonis. La lune d'argent inondera la forêt de lumière et rajoutera encore de la beauté à la peau d'ivoire de l'enfant. Il s'illuminera dans la nuit, sous le regard bienveillant de la Déesse Aphrodite.

Mais pour l'instant, celle-ci est bien trop occupée à tenter de faire entendre raison au garçon. Ils se sont assis près du lac où les naïades jouent, éclairées par les rayons rouge orangés du crépuscule. L'enfant gigote, pressé de rejoindre ses amies, mais la Déesse le gronde pour son imprudence. Elle lui répète encore et encore que les humains sont des êtres barbares qui ne pensent qu'à faire souffrir leur semblable. Ce à quoi Adonis répond que c'est impossible, puisqu'il est également un humain et que lui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Alors Aphrodite sourit. Comment persuader un enfant au caractère si prononcé, comment brider sa curiosité ? C'est impossible, et elle le sait, tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour le moment, c'est de le protéger. Alors elle l'autorise à rejoindre les naïades et le regarde nager parmi elle, comme s'il était l'une d'entre elle.

Après quelques minutes, elle les rejoint dans l'eau. Sa toge blanche colle à son corps, mais elle n'en tire que plus de beauté. Adonis vient aussitôt vers elle dans un rire enfantin clair comme une cloche de cristal. Elle s'empare de son petit corps avec douceur, il se débat un instant car il veut jouer avec ses amies, mais elle le tient fermement contre elle. S'asseyant sur la rive, elle le glisse entre ses jambes et entreprend de frotter doucement sa peau avec cette eau pure. Adonis glousse lorsqu'une naïades espiègle lui chatouille les pieds sous la surface et commence à raconter sa journée à la Déesse de l'Amour.

La nuit est tombée sur Chypre, les naïades se sont rassemblées pour dormir, Adonis est allongé près d'elles dans l'herbe tendre, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre. La Déesse s'agenouille près de lui et commence à le chatouiller. L'enfant rigole et se contorsionne pour lui échapper. Aphrodite sourit, se penche pour l'embrasser et lui faire promettre, une fois encore, de ne pas s'aventurer hors de la forêt. Adonis lui sourit d'un air espiègle et se tourne sur le côté, les yeux fermés, s'apprêtant à récupérer de sa fatigante journée.

Aphrodite sourit, attendrie, et passe une main délicate dans ses cheveux d'émeraude. Myrrha avait les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, mais Adonis hérita sa couleur des feuilles tendres de l'arbre de myrrhe. La Déesse reste là plusieurs minutes à le caresser tendrement, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ralentisse, se fasse plus profonde. Alors Aphrodite, rassurée, laisse là son Adonis et repart vers le lac. Levant le visage vers la lune brillante, elle plonge doucement la plante de ses pieds dans l'eau froide, depuis la pointe jusqu'au talon, et soupire de contentement. Elle n'a plus envie de penser à l'avenir, plus envie de penser au temps qui passe, elle veut juste profiter de cet instant comme elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, profiter de l'enfant qu'elle a vu grandir, et le voir atteindre l'âge d'homme.

- Vous repartez? lui demanda doucement Cléocharie, l'une des naïades.

- Oui, répondit Aphrodite en sortant de l'eau, je me dois de retourner vers les miens, je reviendrais demain. Veilles sur lui.

- N'ayez crainte Déesse, dans peu de temps il sera assez mûr pour vous combler en tant qu'homme.

La Déesse de l'Amour sourit et quitte la Terre vers l'Olympe, laissant derrière elle son Adonis endormit.

Lorsque le garçon se réveille à l'aurore, sa Déesse protectrice n'est plus là, les naïades se baignent dans le lac. Adonis avise quelques pommes qui disposées près de lui et croque dans l'une d'elle avec béatitude, savourant le jus frais du fruit qui en est gorgé. Il regarde ses amies évoluer dans l'eau, sur les bords du lac, belles et gracieuses. Après plusieurs minutes il se rend compte qu'elles ne font pas du tout attention à lui, le croyant encore endormit. Conscient qu'une chance pareille ne se reproduirait certainement pas, il dépose sa pomme entamée à ses pieds et se lève sans faire de bruit, disparaissant derrière les arbres.

Il court joyeusement, heureux de cette nouvelle liberté de mouvement. Sautillant au milieu des arbres, il fait fuir un cerf et ses biches dans les fourrés en courant près d'eux, pas le moins du monde effrayé. Adonis n'a peur de rien, toute son enfance il l'a passé parmi les animaux, parmi les divinités. Il ne connait ni la colère ni la tristesse, il ne sait quelle forme peut revêtir la violence, et ignore même ce que cela peut être. Il n'a donc pas peur de l'inconnu et avance sans aucune crainte.

Son corps nu et blanc semble briller parmi les arbres gigantesques et sombres, habillés de feuilles vertes. Il a l'apparence d'un Amour brillant de clarté et de pureté, éclairé par les rayons dorés du soleil. Il s'arrête à un buisson pour cueillir des fruits sauvages et en avale quelques uns avant de lever la tête vers le ciel, alerté par le cri d'un oiseau. Il reprend sa route joyeusement. Il connait la direction, il se reperd au bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les roches de la côte. Il avance tout droit, bifurque à certains endroits pour ne pas fondre sur la mer. Le soleil continue sa course dans le ciel et semble accompagner l'enfant.

Adonis continue son avancée, de plus en plus excité. Depuis qu'il est capable de faire la différence un homme et une femme, depuis qu'il sait ce qu'il est, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'en voir d'autre comme lui. Il n'est pas le fils d'Aphrodite, ni celui des naïades, il est le fils d'une humaine qui l'a abandonné. Mais il veut en voire d'autre, d'autres humains comme lui. Malgré ce qu'en dit la Déesse, ils ne peuvent pas être violents ou même barbares, comment le pourraient-ils ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Après plusieurs minutes, Adonis sait qu'il n'est plus très loin, alors il presse le pas. Mais soudain, il entend des voix. Il se fige, et son cœur se met à battre plus fort alors qu'il sourit. Cependant, il avance tout de même prudemment, il est peut-être curieux mais il est aussi un peu impressionné. Il s'approche doucement, se repère aux voix et s'accroupit dès qu'il voit du mouvement. Devant lui, quatre hommes immenses à ses yeux s'affairent autour d'un camp. Deux tentes ont été dressées et un feu brûle au centre, les flammes sont contenues par des pierres. Adonis se redresse légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Ces humains sont énormes, pour lui qui est si petit malgré ses dix étés. C'est comme si un duvet de poils recouvrent leur corps, ils portent une barbe hirsute et leurs cheveux sont mal égalisés, leurs bras sont musclés et leurs mains énormes, ils soulèvent de lourdes épées et sont vêtus de vêtements brillants et rutilants qui reflètent les rayons du soleil. Adonis est impressionné. La puissance qui se dégagent de ces hommes le fait trembler, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, une panique sourde commence à l'envahir. Quelque chose sur le visage de ces hommes lui fait peur. Leurs yeux sont noirs et froid, leur peau est brune et ridée, certains ont des cicatrices et leurs regards reflètent ce qu'Adonis n'a jamais vu : c'est le reflet d'âmes qui sont habituées à la violence des combats, et qui s'attendent à devoir se battre pour leur vie. Le trône de Chypre étant inoccupé, des troupes Grecques, Crétoises et Phrygiennes affluent sur l'île, amenant avec elles leurs promesses de combats acharnés.

Adonis se tasse sur lui-même, apeuré, et jette un dernier regard sur les quatre hommes occupés à dresser leur camp avant de faire demi-tour. Mais un bruit derrière lui le fait sursauter et il fait volte-face. Se dressant au-dessus de lui, semblant plus grand et plus puissant encore que les autres, un homme le fixe de ses yeux noirs. Mais dans son regard, quelque chose brille, quelque chose qu'Adonis ne connait pas, et qui l'emplit de terreur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là, sourit l'homme d'une voix rauque, un mignon bâtard qui se promène nu dans les bois. Tu viens chercher un peu de compagnie mon mignon?

Le garçon sent un frisson le faire trembler de la tête aux pieds, et il pousse un gémissement. Il a peur, il sait qu'il aurait dû écouter Aphrodite. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement, l'homme s'empare de lui par le bras et le soulève sans plus de ménagement. Un sourire de prédateur s'étire sur ses lèvres. Adonis gigote et pousse un gémissement, mais ses pieds brassent de l'air, car il se trouve à plus d'un mètre au-dessus du sol.

- Hey les gars! s'écrie l'homme qui le retient toujours. Regardez un peu ce que je viens de trouver!

Les quatre autres hommes se figent dans leur mouvement et se retournent vers leur camarade qui avance, brandissant Aphrodite comme s'il était un gibier mort tout juste attrapé. Sur leurs lèvres, le même sourire apparaît, et le garçon se met à remuer plus fort en gémissant d'avantage. La peur fait naître des larmes dans ses yeux. Il a déjà pleuré avant ça, mais c'était des larmes de douleurs chaque fois qu'il tombait ou marchait sur un caillou, jamais la peur n'avait fait jaillir les larmes de ses yeux bleus.

- Comme quoi même sur l'île de Chypre on peut trouver des putains intéressantes! lance l'un des hommes en saisissant le garçon par les cheveux.

Adonis pousse un cri de douleur et se débat plus fort. Les hommes rigolent. Le garçon est jeté par terre sans plus de ménagement et tente de leur échapper. Mais ces guerriers sont beaucoup plus forts, ils le tiennent, et les premiers coups tombent. Un puissant coup de poing en pleine mâchoire le sonne totalement et il gémit, mais continue de repousser les mains rugueuses qui s'insinuent sur son corps.

Aphrodite avait raison, les hommes sont brutes et cruels, un coup de pied en plein dans le thorax lui fait cracher du sang et il pousse un cri, puis s'immobilise pour pleurer. Il a mal, il a peur, et il prit dans un murmure, il demande pardon à sa Déesse pour ne pas l'avoir écouté, pour ne pas avoir obéit, il implore les dieux de faire taire cette douleur. Il ignore ce que ces hommes ont l'intention de faire, mais il est effrayé.

Les coups ont cessé, les mains ont arrêté de le caresser. Les hommes rigolent, et l'un d'eux commence à défaire sa ceinture. Il s'allonge sur l'enfant qui le fixe, ses yeux bleus sont écarquillés de terreur, mais il continue à prier et demander pardon. Il a eut tort et il le sait, il espère seulement que la Déesse acceptera ses excuses. Le visage rouge de l'homme se penche sur le sien, son haleine s'écrase sur son visage. Il reprit ses bras sur son torse, comme une dernière barrière de protection. L'homme s'empare soudain de ses jambes et lui écarte brutalement. Adonis gémit, mais sa voix qui murmure continue d'implorer les dieux.

Soudain, l'homme se fige. Ses yeux deviennent brutalement rouge sang et de sa bouche coule une eau boueuse, gouttes par gouttes. Son corps se contracte alors que ses poumons s'emplissent de liquide venu de nulle part. Il s'éloigne de l'enfant, mais c'est trop tard. S'étouffant lui-même, son corps se remplissant d'eau, il commence à cracher de gros jets brunâtres. Ses compagnons se figent, les sourires quittent les visages, la peur insinue les cœurs. Adonis regarde l'homme se noyer et tenter d'happer quelques souffles d'airs alors que l'eau continue de couler entre ses lèvres. Il a cessé de prier, mais son corps tremble toujours, le sang coule de sa lèvre inférieure éclatée et la douleur de son torse est lancinante et brûlante. L'homme pousse un gémissement, crache une grande quantité d'eau boueuse et s'écroule sur le côté, sans plus bouger.

L'un de ses compagnons se redresse, effrayé, et recule de quelques pas. Puis soudain, l'un de ceux qui était resté accroupis se met à tousser, quelques gouttes tombent de ses lèvres, il porte les mains à sa gorge et ses yeux s'emplissent de sang. Les deux autres hommes restés assis se redressent aussitôt, effrayé. Puis l'un des trois hommes alors debout est prit des mêmes toussotements. Ils commencent à prendre peur, tous, chacun d'eux, et l'un tente même de s'enfuir en poussant un cri de frayeur. Mais une flèche en bois siffle dans les airs et va se ficher dans son dos. Il cri de douleur et s'écroule, tente de ramper pour quitter le camp mais sent soudain ses poumons se remplir d'eau.

Adonis ferme les yeux et écoute ces hommes rustres mourir noyés, enfermés dans leur propre corps qui se remplit de liquide à grande vitesse. Et puis, c'est le silence. L'horreur a disparut aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. La mort les a fauchés. Sanglotant, le corps tremblant et douloureux, le garçon rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête sur sa gauche. Un visage immobile le fixe d'un regard vide, de l'eau épaisse et boueuse coule toujours de sa bouche. Adonis pousse un cri et se redresse, puis recule vivement.

Derrière lui, Aphrodite est là. Elle a eut peur elle aussi. Elle s'accroupit derrière l'enfant en pleure et pose l'une de ses mains sur son bras, alors que l'autre vient éloigner une mèche de cheveux de son épaule. Le garçon sursaute et se retourne. Reconnaissant sa Déesse, il fond en larme et se réfugie dans ses bras, implorant son pardon, sa pitié, lui promettant qu'il lui obéira toujours, que quoi qu'il arrive elle sera à tout jamais la seule à qui il se dévouera entièrement. Tout autour d'eux, les naïades ramènent leurs arcs et leurs flèches, et ordonnent à l'eau de cesser de couler dans les corps. Elles n'ont pas hésité à tuer pour Adonis, pour Aphrodite, elles n'ont pas hésité à s'en prendre aux humains. Car ainsi sont les dieux et divinités, elles n'hésitent pas à punir et châtier.

Aphrodite caresse doucement les cheveux de son Adonis, tout en prononçant des mots réconfortants. Puis elle lève les yeux vers les hommes morts à leurs pieds, et dit à son enfant :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je te promet que plus jamais aucun homme ne pourra te toucher sans souffrir le martyr, et mourir.

Malgré les prières d'Aphrodite, Adonis commence peu à peu à perdre de son innocence d'enfant. En avançant vers l'âge d'homme, le garçon se tourne d'avantage vers son appartenance au genre humain. Il n'appartient pas à la race des naïades, ni même à celui des dieux, il est un homme, et ça il en prend conscience après l'incident avec les cinq soldats. Les naïades lui apprennent à se servir de l'arc, à décocher une flèche, et à tuer. Très vite, il devient un chasseur hors pair, d'une précision mortelle, ne ratant jamais sa cible. Et la Déesse de l'Amour sait alors, à cet instant, que cet enfant est véritablement différent des autres.

De par sa proximité avec les naïades, et avec la Déesse elle-même, Adonis développe petit à petit, en lui, un pouvoir inconnu, un pouvoir qu'Aphrodite n'a jamais soupçonné. C'est comme si le cosmos de l'univers lui-même, pulse dans le cœur du garçon. Mais jamais il ne se sert de ses pouvoirs et de ses armes pour ôter la vie à un humain, car il n'a jamais retenté de quitter le cœur profond de la forêt, et la violence dont firent preuve les soldats le détournèrent à tout jamais de cette voix. Aphrodite sait que le plus beau de la vie d'Adonis se trouve désormais derrière eux, mais à présent elle se surprend à regarder la beauté virginale du garçon autrement, à admirer sa belle et apparente fragilité avec envie et désir. Quiconque porte son regard ignorant sur sa beauté, est ensorcelé.

Alors la Déesse de l'Amour, séduite par la pureté du jeune homme, oublie les rivages de Cythère, cesse de fréquenter Paphos et les temples de Chypre. Elle ne se montre même plus dans le ciel, car au ciel elle préfère Adonis. Elle s'attache à ses pas, elle l'accompagne partout. Elle qui avait toujours été habituée à goûter un doux repos sous les ombrages et à rehausser sa beauté par la parure, elle erre à présent ça et là à travers la forêt, sa robe retroussée jusqu'aux genoux à la façon d'Héra. Elle ne se reconnait plus, mais elle aime ça, car elle suit les pas de son trésor. De son bel Adonis.

Cinq années ont passé depuis l'incident, et l'enfant a grandit. Le petit au corps généreux et rond est devenu un garçon de quinze été au corps finement musclé et aux formes harmonieuses. Sa beauté n'a fait que croître durant ces années, et il n'a plus rien à voir avec les Amours, ces petits êtres espiègles aux allures d'angelots. A présent, les dieux eux-mêmes n'ont plus rien à lui envier de sa pureté. Aussi lumineux que les nymphes dans la lueur du jour, son corps d'une blancheur d'albâtre brille sous les rayons du soleil, comme s'il avait été sculpté dans le diamant, ses cheveux d'émeraude sentent la sève sucrée de la myrrhe dans laquelle il est né et ses yeux d'un bleu électrique reflètent la lumière de l'astre du jour. Plus aucun homme, depuis ces cinq étés, n'a eut le privilège de souiller sa beauté par son regard affamé, et Adonis marche librement, au cœur de la forêt. Personne, jamais, ne lui prendra sa liberté.

Le cœur du jeune homme était si pur que son corps n'en était que la manifestation. Aphrodite craint que son Adonis ne garde que haine et rancœur de sa rencontre avec les cinq soldats, mais il n'en est rien. L'enfant n'est pas en colère. Avec les années, il finit par avoir pitié du genre humain qui, emprisonné dans la violence et la brutalité, ne peut voir la véritable beauté et préciosité du monde. Plutôt que de les haïr, il veut les protéger de leur propre violence.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons dorés frappent la cime des arbres, projetant sur le sol des ombres mouchetées qui semblent donner vie à la terre elle-même. Adonis et la Déesse de l'Amour se sont étendus à l'ombre d'un immense olivier, symbole de paix que la Déesse Athéna fit sortir de Terre en l'honneur d'Athènes, la ville érigée en son nom par les hommes. Les deux amants se reposent, allongés dans l'herbe chaude, après avoir comme de coutume profités d'un bain rafraîchissant avec leurs amies les naïades. Aphrodite, le dos appuyé contre le tronc rugueux de l'arbre, caresse doucement le dos blanc d'Adonis, alanguit sur le ventre, la tête reposée sur le creux de ses bras. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirent en un sourire amusé, et sa peau frissonne sous le contact. Les frissons se communiquent aux doigts de la Déesse, qui sent remonter le frémissement le long de son bras, jusqu'à ses épaules et sa tête, qui se met à lui tourner. Chaque minute passée avec son Adonis est un ravissement pour ses sens. La beauté pure et vierge que lui offre le garçon éblouit son regard, son odeur de sève sucrée et de liberté emplit ses narines à chaque instant, et sa peau d'unedouceur divine réveille en elle un désir qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir jamais ressentit, pas même pour son amant Arès. Et elle perd la tête. Pourtant, jamais Aphrodite ne tenta quoi que se soit pour s'attirer les grâces de son Adonis, la pureté et l'innocence de cet enfant était certainement ce qu'il avait de plus magnifique, et ce qu'elle veut par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il les préserve. Alors elle ferme les yeux, le caresse gentiment, sentant son corps se détendre sous ses doigts, et se perd dans ses pensées érotiques, imaginant l'enfant lui donner son corps et sa virginité.

Mais soudain, elle rouvre les paupières. Elle sent l'esprit de son père, Zeus, et des siens qui l'appellent depuis l'Olympe. Plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils tentent de prendre contact avec elle, mais elle reste sourde à leurs appels. Pourquoi ? Elle refuse de perdre un seul instant de la courte vie mortelle de son Adonis. Retourner dans le domaine des Dieux, oui, mais uniquement si ce bel enfant est à ses côtés. Ce qui est impossible. Alors elle referme les yeux et tente d'ignorer les appels qui raisonnent à son esprit.

Près d'elle, Adonis bouge doucement, pour tourne son visage vers le sien. Elle croise son regard et sent son cœur de Déesse chavirer.

- Ils vous appellent, murmure le jeune homme de sa voix encore claire, pourquoi ne vous y rendez-vous pas?

- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Le bel enfant sourit, puis reprend place et ferme de nouveau les paupières. Il pousse un soupir de bienêtre et laisse son corps à la blancheur d'ivoire s'imprégner des rayons du soleil. La Déesse de l'Amour est incapable de refermer les yeux, hypnotisée par ce corps alanguit près du sien. Les feuillages des arbres projettent des ombres sur sa peau et dansent, balayés par un vent chaud et léger. Elle reprend ses caresses et hasarde sa main sur le creux si féminin et merveilleusement harmonieux qui dessine les hanches de son Adonis. Jamais, de toute sa longue vie, Aphrodite n'a eut le loisir de profiter autant d'un corps si parfait. Aucun Dieu ne l'égale, pas même son propre fils qu'elle a engendré avec Hermès, et qu'ils ont appelé Hermaphrodite. Aucun humain non plus ne peut, et ne pourra jamais s'élever jusqu'à sa beauté parfaite. Pas même Ganymède, choisit par Zeus lui-même, ou encore Hyacinthe, pour qui Apollon ressentit un amour sincère et destructeur. La Déesse de l'Amour est encore une fois impressionnée par la blancheur de sa peau, mais elle sourit. Ceci n'est que le reflet de son ascendance. Galathée, née de l'ivoire par l'artiste Pygmalion a eut une peau merveilleusement claire et pure. Sa fille Paphos hérita de la peau plus foncée de son père, tout comme son fils Cinyras et sa petite fille Myrrha. Mais l'hérédité divine de Galathée semble avoir reprit ses droits, incarné en cet enfant.

L'appel raisonne de nouveau dans sa tête, et Adonis se tourne une seconde fois vers elle.

- Vous devriez y aller, dit-il d'une voix plus forte, ils ne sont jamais aussi insistants d'habitude. Il doit se passer quelque chose.

- Veux-tu que je t'abandonner? demande doucement la Déesse en remontant sa main pour venir effleurer sa joue.

Adonis ferme les yeux sous la caresse et sourit, se frottant sur cette main avec plus d'insistance. Tout près d'eux, le lac est calme, et sa surface miroitante semble faite d'argent. Les naïades se reposent sous la surface.

- Il y a longtemps que vous n'avez pas revu les autres dieux, reprit Adonis en rouvrant les paupières, et j'ai de la peine à vous savoir loin d'eux. Je ne veux pas que vous oubliez votre famille pour moi.

- Je veux profiter de chaque instant, répliqua Aphrodite avec plus d'insistance, car viendra le jour où tu me seras enlevé par la mort, et alors je pourrais pleinement profiter de ma vie sur l'Olympe.

- Je sens leur inquiétude ...

Aphrodite sourit, fière de son Adonis. Au tout début, lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il était capable d'intercepter les messages des dieux, elle se demanda comment ce prodige était possible. Mais aujourd'hui, peut lui importe. Adonis est plein de mystère et ses pouvoirs dépassent ceux des humains, elle le sent. Il cache en lui une grande force impossible à mesurer, même pour elle.

- Ça me rassurerait que vous vous y rendiez, reprit le jeune homme en se redressant soudainement, rompant ainsi la caresse. J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ... que c'est urgent ...

- Très bien, je m'y rends de ce pas, céda Aphrodite dans un sourire, mais ne t'éloignes pas du lac, je mourrais s'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit.

Adonis a un petit sourire amusé et regarde sa Déesse se vêtir de sa robe. Puis elle disparait, non sans lui avoir adressé un regard plein d'amour. Le jeune homme reste immobile, son esprit se concentrant sur celui d'Aphrodite, suivant son aura jusque dans les cieux. Mais au moment où il revient à la réalité, un mouvement dans les fourrés attire son attention. Il referme sa main sur son arc et avise son carquois remplit de flèches posé non loin, attentif et alerte au moindre bruit. Mais après quelques minutes, il s'adoucit. Certainement un petit animal, plus effrayé que lui.

Il se redresse alors, non sans emporter son arc et ses flèches, par précaution. Il faut chaud aujourd'hui. Quelques jours ont passé depuis la fête du solstice d'été et l'île toute entière semble être accablée de soleil. Le jeune homme se dirige doucement vers le lac, pressé de s'y baigner pour se rafraîchir. Arrivé au bord, il dépose ses armes dans l'herbe et avance ses pieds blancs dans l'eau fraîche. Le plaisir qu'il en éprouve le fait frissonner de tout son être et il ferme les yeux, levant la tête vers le ciel avant de soupirer de bienêtre. Puis il s'accroupit doucement et plonge ses mains dans l'eau avant de passer ses doigts sur son cou d'ivoire. Il frissonne encore. Sa vie est faite ainsi, de petits plaisirs simples que lui apporte la nature au gré de ses envies.

Mais il s'immobilise soudainement. Dans les fourrés, un nouveau mouvement, mais plus important cette fois. Du coin de l'œil, Adonis voit une masse imposante s'extirper des bois et se dresser à quelques mètres de lui. Une respiration rauque, un regard de braise, la sueur d'un corps puissant. Un homme. Adonis continue ses ablutions comme s'il ne le remarquait pas, mais en réalité il commence déjà consolider une contre-attaque. Le souvenir des cinq soldats l'ayant agressé lorsqu'il était petit est encore bien présent dans sa mémoire, et même si Adonis répugne à faire du mal, il exècre encore plus d'être à la merci d'homme rongé par la violence et le désir bestial. Rapidement, il évalue la distance qui le sépare de son ennemi qui avance toujours, son arc posé près de lui n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main gauche, ses flèches à quelques centimètres de la droite. Par chance, il armait de la gauche et bandait de la droite. Un seul mouvement lui suffit pour s'emparer de ses armes, armer, tirer, et tuer. Il suffit que l'homme s'approche encore pour qu'il soit sûr de ne pas le louper.

Quelques pas, rien que quelques petits pas, et il est mort. L'homme avance prudemment et lentement, peut-être croit-il encore qu'il n'est pas découvert. Les rayons du soleil sont soudainement masqués par un nuage épais, et le vent cesse. Lorsqu'Adonis sent sa peau frissonner à l'anticipation d'un quelconque contact, il réagit avec une rapidité surprenante. Sans prendre la peine de penser, ou même de respirer, le jeune homme s'empare de son arc, de ses flèches, et s'arme pour s'apprêter à tirer.

L'homme, qui est un soldat vêtu d'une lourde tenue de bataille faite de peau et de cuir, ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réaction si rapide et violente. Surpris et quelque peu effrayé, il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à genoux pour éviter le projectile meurtrier, qui partit se planter dans un arbre. On lui avait pourtant dit et répété, dans son enfance, que les nymphes étaient des créatures pacifiques aimant charmer et plaire. Certain d'avoir offensé la créature, il se redresse alors, les bras levés en signe de soumission et de pardon.

- Doucement! s'écria-t-il de sa voix grave. Pardon je suis désolé!

Adonis s'empare d'une seconde flèche et bande de nouveau son arc, mais ne tire pas. L'homme en face de lui est à genoux, et ne semble pas lui vouloir de mal. Peut-être l'a-t-il prit pour l'une de ses compagnes naïades ? Les deux hommes se fixent de longues secondes sans bouger, Adonis menaçant, et le soldat à ses pieds. Ainsi accroupit, un genou relevé pour s'assurer un bon équilibre, l'arc tendu au plus fort, le jeune homme semble plus grand que le guerrier. Pourtant, ça n'est pas le cas. L'homme a plusieurs années de plus que lui, peut-être cinq facilement, et possède la carrure impressionnante de quelqu'un qui est habitué à se battre et à tuer depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses cheveux épais sont d'un brun-roux flamboyant sous le soleil, et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle qui éclaire son visage carré et prononcé. Sa peau est brune, habituée à être sous le soleil, et l'un de ses sourcils est barré d'une cicatrice récente. A sa ceinture pend une épée rutilante et brillante.

Adonis ressent un frisson le long de son échine. Le souvenir des cinq soldats de son enfance étant quelque peu lointain, il ne se souvenait pas qu'un homme puisse avoir une allure aussi puissante et musclée. Près de lui, même s'il est celui qui menace, il se sent tout petit, et vulnérable. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'épée et réaffirme sa prise sur son arc. Le guerrier, la respiration saccadée, semble comprendre ce que craint le garçon et, d'un geste lent, dirige sa main vers son arme brillante. Adonis siffle, les dents serrés, et son regard lance des éclairs d'avertissement. L'homme, avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, retire son épée de sa ceinture et la laisse tomber sur le sol, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Celui-ci adoucit son regard. Quelque chose chez cet homme est étrange. Ce dont Adonis se souvient le plus de l'accident qui eut lieux il y a cinq ans, c'est de la rage et du désir bestial qui avait animé les yeux des guerriers. Le regard de cristal de celui-ci est différent. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme abaisse son arme de quelques centimètres, et se surprend à trouver cet homme beau dans sa virilité et sa force. Quelque chose dans son corps s'échauffe et frissonne, mais l'enfant ignore encore de quoi il s'agit.

- Je suis désolé, reprend doucement le soldat grec, je ne voulais pas vous offenser je ... c'est que ... je n'avais jamais vu de créature si belle avant vous ...

Le jeune Adonis en est tout émoustillé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement, son cœur se met à battre plus vite et son sang afflue à son visage, colorant doucement ses joues. Il a l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, surtout de la part d'Aphrodite, mais le fait qu'un simple homme lui parle ainsi et lui témoigne autant de respect par ses paroles et d'admiration par son regard, fait naître en lui un sentiment chaud et agréable. Son arc s'abaisse encore sans qu'il le veuille et le nuage qui avait obscurcit le soleil s'écarte. Les rayons dorés éclairent alors la scène, faisant resplendir la peau d'albâtre d'Adonis, et ses cheveux d'émeraude. Les yeux du soldat se mettent à briller d'une émotion étrange alors qu'il murmure :

- Vous êtes magnifique ...

De longues secondes passent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, car autant le bel Adonis que le soldat venu de Grèce ne veut que cet instant cesse. Ainsi séparés de quelques pas, accompagnés uniquement par le soleil, ils se découvrent par le regard, par le souffle de leur respiration calme et profonde, par leur corps frissonnant.

Mais ce moment ne peut durer éternellement. La voix grave d'un homme retentit depuis la lisière de la forêt et brise cet instant presque magique.

- Ayor! crie la voix avec force.

Prit de court et légèrement effrayé, Adonis bande de nouveau son arc et prépare sa flèche, visant le soldat grec entre les deux yeux, l'air plus dangereux que jamais. Le soldat grec se raidit et lève de nouveau les mains, toujours agenouillé. Les yeux du jeune homme ont reprit leur froideur et leur dangerosité. La voix raisonne de nouveau :

- Ayor où t'es on y va!

Le soldat, très certainement le dénommé Ayor, se tourne en arrière les sourcils froncés et pousse un grognement. Adonis profite de cet instant d'inattention non pas pour tuer cet homme, mais pour ramener sa flèche vers lui, lâcher son arc au sol et disparaître dans les bois.

Il fuit, il préfère fuir plutôt que de le tuer et il ignore pourquoi. Il sait depuis longtemps qu'il ne peut tuer de sang froid, mais il est - il était - persuadé que pour protéger sa vie, il serait au moins capable de l'ôter à son ennemi. Son assurance semble l'avoir quitté face à ce soldat, et il a encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Comment expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Le cœur d'Adonis bat encore tellement fort qu'il lui en fait mal, les yeux de l'homme restent graver dans sa mémoire, il ne voit qu'eux lorsqu'il ferme les paupières. Un homme si fort, aux muscles si puissants ne peut avoir tant de calme et de douceur dans le regard.

Le jeune homme court un moment, désireux de mettre de la distance entre lui et ce soldat si troublant. Mais il finit par se dire que ça n'est rien, que de toute façon il y a très peu de chance qu'il revoit ce soldat venu de loin, que leur rencontre n'est que fortuite et que ça ne se reproduira pas. A présent, ce qu'il désire, c'est de revoir Aphrodite et de s'imprégner de son calme divin, d'oublier cet homme, et de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsqu'Aphrodite redescend sur Terre, la nuit est tombée sur la forêt et son regard vert étincelant est triste, et effrayé. Elle veut revoir son Adonis, elle veut le tenir dans ses bras, elle n'aspire qu'à retrouver son corps de lumière et son regard de pureté. Elle avance près du lac et le découvre avancé dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, les yeux levés vers la lune. Elle s'immobilise et de ses yeux se mettent à couler des larmes. Elle ne saurait dit s'il s'agit de larmes de tristesse face à ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, ou de larmes de bonheur à revoir son bel Adonis, ainsi éclairé par l'astre de la nuit, le corps luminescent magnifique, baigné par le mystère de la nuit.

Tout doucement, le jeune homme tourne sa tête vers la Déesse et leur regard se croise. Il fronce les sourcils, car il voit bien qu'Aphrodite est troublée. Il avance dans l'eau, gracieux et léger, et la rejoint avec légèreté.

- Que s'est-il passé? demande-t-il de sa voix claire.

La Déesse refoule ses larmes et lève doucement sa main pour venir caresser la joue d'argent de son Adonis.

- Hadès a déclaré la guerre à l'Olympe, répond-elle d'une voix qu'elle tente de maîtriser, les dieux sont en guerre.

Adonis ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Les dieux ont pourtant toujours fait en sorte de bien s'entendre, car de leur paix dépend celle des hommes. S'ils se mettent à se battre, qu'advient-il de la Terre ?

- Athéna, reprend Aphrodite dans un murmure, s'est portée volontaire pour se dresser face à notre oncle. Zeus ne veut pas que nous nous battions entre nous, car nos lois nous l'interdisent. Alors ma sœur a désigné les hommes les plus forts et courageux pour se battre pour nous, et défendre l'Olympe et la Terre face à Hadès.

Le jeune homme écoute dans un silence religieux, mais cette fois sa Déesse ne peut retenir les larmes, et elles débordent alors de ses yeux. De ses deux mains fébriles, elle encadre le visage de son Adonis et le rapproche d'elle pour lui murmurer :

- Tu as été choisit pour devenir l'un de ses Chevaliers, mais je t'en prie mon amour ... ne me quitte pas...

Tout doucement, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, la Déesse de l'Amour dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui n'ose prononcer un mot. Il ne veut pas abandonner sa forêt, ses amies naïades, sa belle Déesse, mais c'est un honneur immense que lui fait Athéna. Il a été choisit pour défendre les humains et la Terre face à la fureur des dieux, et il sait instinctivement, car au fond de lui l'univers de son cœur pulse avec force, que sa place est là. Entre les hommes, et les dieux.

Les jours passent. Au grand désespoir de la Déesse Aphrodite, Adonis a accepté l'honneur que lui fit la Déesse Athéna.

Il quitte sa forêt, quitte ses amies Naïades, quitte même l'île de Chypre qui l'a vu naître. Il pose enfin le pied sur la terre des Dieux, sur la terre de Grèce. Après plusieurs jours de voyage, son baluchon sur l'épaule, le voici donc arrivé à Athènes, ville de la Déesse Athéna. Le jeune homme est mal à l'aise. Il y a beaucoup de monde tout autour de lui, des hommes et des femmes, des animaux qu'il n'a même jamais vu, des temples, des maisons et des monuments dont ils n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Mais pire encore que tout ça, se sont les yeux posés sur lui.

Vêtu d'une toge blanche serrée par une ceinture d'or, il attire les regards, paré de sa chevelure d'émeraude. Même les soldats Athéniens, qui ont pourtant voyagé sur le pays tout entier, n'ont jamais eu le loisir d'admirer une telle beauté. Sur cette terre de poussière, parmi ces hommes et ces femmes à la peau brune ravagée par le labeur et le soleil, Adonis semble rayonner, pareil à un Dieu. Cependant, il ne baisse pas le regard, il marche la tête haute, car il sent bien qu'Aphrodite accompagne chacun de ses pas.

Il sait où il doit se rendre, sa Déesse le lui a dit. Cela s'appel le Sanctuaire. D'après elle, voilà des années que les Dieux se préparent à la guerre. Athéna s'est fait ériger une cité qui abritera ses futurs Chevaliers et garantira la paix sur Terre. Puis elle organisa des jeux de combat qui vit s'affronter les hommes les plus puissants de Grèce, de Crète, de Macédoine et même de Chypre. A la fin de ses jeux, quarante-cinq hommes sur plus de mille furent choisis pour devenir Chevaliers. Mais Adonis lui, fut choisit sans avoir à combattre. Il est le quarante-sixième, et plus il y pense, plus il se dit qu'il doit y avoir une erreur. Pourquoi la Déesse Athéna le choisirait-elle sans l'avoir vu combattre, sans même avoir jugé sa valeur ? Si tous les autres hommes ont dû prouver leur force, pourquoi pas lui ?

Très vite, il arrive sur le territoire des Chevaliers. Deux hommes, vêtus d'une armure noire étrange montent la garde. Adonis s'approche. La chaleur est torride sur ce pays dépourvu de forêt qui pourrait garantir une certaine fraîcheur. Mais le jeune homme ne transpire pas, il n'est pas essoufflé. Sa peau blanche brille d'un éclat jamais égalé, et les deux gardes froncent les sourcils en le voyant approcher. L'un d'eux pousse un rire amusé, et lui adresse la parole d'une voix rauque :

- Et bien ma jolie, on s'est perdu?

Adonis s'arrête en face d'eux mais ne répond rien. Le second garde le menace de sa lance à la pointe d'acier aiguisée.

- Personne ne pénètre ici, dit-il menaçant, c'est le territoire de la Déesse Athéna.

Le jeune homme ne répond toujours pas. Il se doute bien que se n'est pas aisé de pénétrer au Sanctuaire, mais Aphrodite lui a dit, avant qu'il ne parte, comment faire.

- Je suis un Chevalier, dit-il enfin avec sérieux, j'ai le droit d'entrer.

Les deux gardes rient à gorge déployées. Le garçon s'en doutait, les hommes sont tous des idiots. Le premier des deux gardes qui lui avait adressé la parole s'approche de lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Adonis frémit.

- Un Chevalier hein? sourit-il en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Ça peut se faire, tu peux devenir Chevalier si tu te montres obéissant et gentil avec moi!

Le garde le contourne, détaillant les courbes de son corps avec un sourire sournois et un regard brillant. Du bout de sa lance, il caresse ses cuisses et s'arrêtent de nouveau devant lui.

- Sois mignon, reprend-t-il en tendant la main vers lui, j'accepterais peut-être de faire de toi un Chevalier.

- Je vous conseil de ne pas me toucher, réplique simplement Adonis.

Le visage de l'homme devient plus grave et, dans une grimace de colère, il attrape fermement le bras du garçon pour l'approcher de lui.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire sale catin! s'écrie-t-il avec force.

Sa main lâche son bras pour attraper son cou et le serrer. Mais Adonis n'a pas peur, il sait parfaitement ce qui arrive aux hommes qui osent poser la main sur lui.

- Maintenant tu vas t'agenouiller, et on va bien voir ce que tu es capable de ...

Mais le soldat n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son regard se teinte soudainement de rouge, sa bouche reste ouverte, tentant de happer quelques souffles d'airs, et son visage reste crisper dans une expression de surprise et de douleur intense. Adonis a plongé son regard dans le sien, imperturbable, et le fixe sans trembler. De l'eau commence à s'écouler de la bouche de l'homme qui le lâche alors et recule de quelques pas. Son compagnon d'arme le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, et s'écarte de lui comme s'il redoute une quelconque maladie contagieuse. Adonis continue de fixer le soldat. Celui-ci laisse tomber sa lance au sol dans un bruit sec et porte sa main à sa gorge, les yeux levés vers le soleil, et tombe alors à genoux. L'eau coule abondamment de sa bouche, de ses yeux tombent quelques gouttes de sang. Puis il tombe face la première sur le sol poussiéreux, pour ne plus se relever. Le garçon tourne son regard vers le second garde. Celui-ci quitte son compagnon mort des yeux, rencontre le regard bleu d'Adonis, puis se jette à genoux, à ses pieds.

- Pardonnez-moi! implore-t-il effrayé. Pitié ne me punissez pas ...

Adonis grimace. Que les hommes sont lâches. Dès qu'ils rencontrent la mort, ils tremblent comme de vulgaires animaux, paralysés par la peur. Sans plus un mot, le garçon laisse les deux soldats ici et reprend son chemin, pénétrant dans le Sanctuaire.

Une servante, jeune et belle, l'accueil sur le seuil du premier temple. Elle lui souhaite la bienvenu et le guide jusqu'au temple principal, tout en haut des marches. Adonis compte douze temples, plus celui dans lequel elle l'emmène et enfin, caché derrière, l'autel d'Athéna. Sa statue est immense, toute en marbre et en ivoire, et elle brille comme de l'or. Le garçon est mené à sa chambre et la servante l'informe que la réception aura lieu ce soir dans la grande salle du trône, que là il rencontrera la Déesse Athéna, et qu'il sera informé de l'avenir. Mais qui peut s'enorgueillir de connaître son futur ?

Adonis pose son baluchon sur le lit, regarde autour de lui, puis se dirige vers l'immense fenêtre. Les rideaux de soie sont immobiles, pas un souffle de vent ne vient rafraîchir cette lourde journée d'été. Il regarde le paysage. Devant lui s'étendent les temples, les montagnes, la terre aride de Grèce. Un soudain sentiment de malaise s'empare de nouveau de lui. Chypre, sa forêt et les naïades lui semblent bien lointaines désormais.

La nuit arrive bien vite sur la Grèce, et Aphrodite n'est même pas venue lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'il descend dans la salle du trône, Adonis se sent plus seul que jamais. Il a revêtu une toge plus courte qui dévoile ses jambes jusqu'aux cuisses, une paire de sandale en cuir dont les lacets montent jusqu'aux genoux et des bracelets d'ors sur ses avant-bras. Il regarde autour de lui.

Des hommes par dizaine, tous jeunes, tous robustes et musclés, faits pour la bataille. Il est comme un étranger avec son corps frêle et sa peau délicate. Il avance parmi eux, ils se retournent tous sur son passage, ils le fixent de leurs yeux étonnés et avides. Mais Adonis ne baisse toujours pas le regard.

Puis, lorsqu'il rencontre un visage qu'il reconnait, il se fige. C'est le soldat de la forêt, celui aux yeux de cristal. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, ses membres tremblent. L'homme le regarde, d'abord sans comprendre, puis son visage s'éclaire. Il le reconnait, il sait qui il est et où il l'a vu. Le garçon ne sait que faire. Aller vers lui, mais pourquoi faire ? Et que dire ? Faire demi-tour et partir ? Il a eu tort de venir ici, il s'en rend compte maintenant. Au milieu de ces soldats, de ces hommes de guerre, il sait que se n'est pas sa place. Il s'est bercé d'illusion par fierté, car Athéna l'a choisit. Mais elle s'est trompée, tout comme lui. Sa place n'est pas ici. Alors, sans s'attarder d'avantage, il fait volteface, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit. Aphrodite aura-t-elle honte de lui ? Athéna sera-t-elle offensée ? Très certainement. Mais, en réalité, Adonis a peur de ce qu'il ressent. Son corps est tremblant et brillant, et ce uniquement parce qu'il a croisé le regard de ce soldat. C'est stupide et honteux. Un homme ne peut avoir un tel effet sur lui. C'est impossible.

- Attends!

Il reconnait sa voix. Il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter. Il faut qu'il parte, il ne faut pas qu'il rencontre de nouveaux ses yeux bleus si doux. Pourtant, une force qui agit contre sa volonté l'oblige à stopper, et à se retourner.

Le soldat s'arrête face à lui, un sourire étire ses lèvres, et ses yeux brillent d'étonnement. Adonis recule de quelques pas. L'homme est plus grand que lui de deux têtes facilement, et sa carrure est beaucoup plus impressionnante. Le garçon ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Son souffle est court, et son corps lui brûle.

- Ça alors! reprend le soldat dans un sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

Le garçon ne répond rien et se contente de le regarder dans les yeux. Que faire ? Demi-tour et fuir, comme un petit animal effrayé ? Malgré lui, il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de parcourir le corps du soldat grec. Il n'est pas vêtu de la même façon que lors de leur rencontre, ses vêtements-ci dévoilent d'avantage son torse puissant et ses bras musclés. Le garçon sent un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Il n'a jamais ressentit un tel sentiment, et pour lui c'est autant grisant qu'effrayant.

- Je croyais que tu étais une nymphe, reprend le soldat dans un petit rire, mais en fait j'avais tort, tu n'es qu'un garçon comme les autres.

Adonis fronce les sourcils, et la colère remplace la tentation. Ce misérable homme a raison, il n'est qu'un garçon comme les autres. Il n'appartient ni au peuple des naïades, ni à celui des dieux, il n'est même pas guerrier. En outre, il n'a rien à faire ici. Malgré lui, son cœur se serre de tristesse et de rage mêlée.

- Quant à moi j'avais raison, dit-il d'une voix sans aucune émotion, tu n'es qu'un soldat comme les autres.

L'homme entrouvre les lèvres mais ne dit rien, ses sourcils se froncent, puis il referme la bouche, le visage grave et sévère. Adonis fait volteface sans rien ajouter et laisse le grec derrière lui, alors que son prénom lui revient en mémoire : Ayor. Là aussi il avait tort, cet homme est bien semblable aux siens, un prétentieux doublé d'un irrespectueux. Mais alors, pourquoi son cœur bat-il si fort ?

Soudain, une vive lumière éclaire la pièce toute entière et une puissante énergie envahit la salle. Adonis se retourne, le cœur bondissant. Cette aura est semblable à celle d'Aphrodite, tout en étant différente. Une chaleur et un amour sans borne emplissent le cœur des hommes présent, et tous se figent alors qu'une femme magnifique apparait près du trône de velours rouge. Elle porte un sceptre d'or et un bouclier, dans son regard se lit une infinie sagesse. C'est elle, la Déesse Athéna. Sans un bruit, tous les hommes s'agenouillent devant elle, et Adonis les imite. Il ne peut plus partir maintenant, c'est trop tard.

- Chevaliers! commence la Divinité d'une voix forte. Après de nombreux combats, vous avez été élu pour devenir mes guerriers, pour une seule et même raison. Vous portez en vous le cosmos, l'univers est dans votre cœur et vous donne votre force! Parmi vous se trouvent les hommes les plus forts, les plus courageux et les plus purs. Grâce à votre force et votre sagesse, vous repousserez Hadès et préserverez la paix. A présent, vous pouvez vous relever.

Tous les hommes obéissent. Adonis se redresse, Ayor près de lui.

- Alors toi aussi tu es un Chevalier? lui demande celui-ci dans un murmure.

- Non, répond vivement le garçon sans lui adresser un regard, je me suis trompé, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Devant eux, un homme se retourne doucement pour leur jeter un regard vert brillant de colère. Ses cheveux sont bruns rouges et son visage est sévère.

- Fermes ta mouille trou du cul ou je te retourne une taloche, marmonne-t-il gravement.

- Oui capitaine, répond Ayor dans un sourire.

Puis, alors que l'homme reprend sa place - non sans leur avoir adressé un regard assassin - il se penche vers l'oreille d'Adonis pour lui murmurer :

- C'est mon capitaine chéri que j'aime très fort.

Ledit capitaine se tourne de nouveau dans un grognement. Ayor lui adresse un sourire éclatant alors qu'Adonis baisse la tête pour cacher son sourire. De son côté, Athéna poursuit :

- Vous ne vous battrez pas seuls, car les dieux seront à vos côtés.

Elle ouvre les bras, comme pour embrasser la salle toute entière. Puis, de nouveau, son aura d'une puissance illimitée s'élève pour emplir toute la pièce. Dans une lueur aveuglante, une quarantaine de boîtes métalliques ornées de gravure et de dessins apparaissent tout autour d'elle. Des urnes. Mais pour contenir quoi ?

- En usant de leurs pouvoirs et de leur force, reprend Athéna, les dieux vous ont forgé des armures. Dix de bronze, vingt-quatre d'argent et douze d'or!

Brusquement, dans une lumière tellement aveuglante que tous dans la salle sont obligés de fermer les yeux, des armures rutilantes sortent des urnes. Chacune possède une forme, une taille et une couleur différente, sauf pour douze d'entres elles qui arborent une couleur dorée sans défaut. Toutes en même temps, elles se démembrent et, toujours éclatante de lumière, sont projetées sur les soldats. Certains poussent des cris de surprise pour les plus abasourdis, d'autres font face en brandissant les poings pour les plus téméraires, et les derniers ouvrent les bras, pour les plus réfléchis.

Adonis se contente de fermer les yeux et de retenir sa respiration alors que près de lui, Ayor se met en position de combat. Après quelques minutes de bruit retentissant et de lumière aveuglante, le silence se fait. Le garçon rouvre les yeux.

Sa toge l'a quitté, ses sandales aussi. A présent il est revêtu d'une armure d'un rose brillant, aussi légère que la plus légère des soies. Il porte sa main à son regard, abasourdi, puis caresse son torse couvert de ce métal étrange. Son ventre, totalement dénudé, présente son nombril et ses hanches blanches, et ses grandes épaulettes protègent sa nuque sans défense. Tout doucement, abasourdi, Adonis porte son regard tout autour de lui. Certaines armures brillent plus que les autres, toutes en or, les plus nombreuses sont de couleurs pâles rehaussées d'argent, et celles qui restent brillent de couleurs plus vives.

Adonis reporte son regard sur sa propre armure, et il sent les larmes monter à ses yeux. Le rose, c'est la pureté et le courage de l'âme du corps dans le langage des guerriers, c'est un cœur tendre et généreux. Adonis sent une gratitude et un respect sans borne naître en lui. Athéna lui a fait un tel honneur !

- A présent! reprend celle-ci de sa voix forte. Vous serez connus sous le nom des Chevaliers du Zodiaque!

Son aura dorée l'entoure de nouveau, puis parcourt la salle en s'arrêtant sur chacun d'eux. Cette chaleur et cette sagesse est tellement délicieuse ! Adonis sent son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Soudain, tous les hommes présents se mettent à briller, chacun d'une couleur différente. Sauf pour les douze d'entre eux qui portent les armures dorées, eux se mettent à resplendir d'un éclat d'or presque de la même intensité que la Déesse. Adonis sursaute. De son corps s'échappe une aura rose, elle l'entoure, le caresse. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce cela qu'Athéna appelle le cosmos ? Le garçon lève son regard vers la Déesse, perdu, éberlué, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Il sent alors une chaleur bienveillante s'approcher de sa main, puis la serrer avec douceur. Adonis tourne son regard et rencontre celui d'Ayor. Il lui sourit. De son corps musclé s'échappe une lueur dorée bienfaisante, son armure dorée semble briller plus que les autres, et un diadème du même bleu que ses yeux orne son ventre recouvert. Son regard rassurant apaise le garçon qui sert alors sa main avec force. Son visage bienveillant semble lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur.

Puis, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs auras se caressent alors qu'ils ne se lâchent pas du regard. Elles se découvrent, se mêlent et se mélangent naturellement. La force brute incarnée dans un corps puissant, et la pureté dans un corps délicat. Les deux hommes ne se quittent plus des yeux pendant que leurs cosmos s'apprivoisent, et que leur destin commun se met en marche.

La guerre débute dès le lendemain. A peine les Chevaliers ont-ils reçu leurs armures que ceux qu'on appel les Spectres d'Hadès envahissent le Sanctuaire. Comme si les dieux s'étaient passé le message.

La bataille commence, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque sont divisés en trois groupes. Les Chevaliers de Bronze, ceux d'Argent et ceux d'Ors. Adonis fait partit des Chevaliers de Bronze, la catégorie la plus basse de la Chevalerie. Son armure est celle d'Andromède. C'est Aphrodite elle-même, venue cette nuit pour dormir à ses côtés, qui lui a révélé. Adonis n'est autre que le descendant de la princesse Andromède, sauvée par Persée. Son armure rose est dotée d'une arme, une chaîne qui obéit à la plus petite de ses pensées, cette chaîne même, forgée par les dieux, qui servit à enchaîner la princesse à un rocher. Il sent cette arme penser et agir presque à sa place, comme si elle n'était que le prolongement de son bras uni à son cosmos.

Ça n'est qu'une guerre. Les Spectres envahissent le Sanctuaire en masse, Hadès lui-même est venu sur Terre pour se retrouver face à Athéna. Mais les dieux n'ayant pas le droit de se battre directement l'un contre l'autre, ils se contentent de regarder des hommes s'entretuer en leur nom. Aucun plan de bataille, aucune stratégie, on ne sent dans cette offensive que haine et vengeance. Le Dieu des Morts est tellement pressé de voir la Déesse tomber qu'il se contente d'attaquer, attaquer et attaquer encore. Adonis est écœuré.

Il aurait pu se révolter contre cette bataille inutile, mais Aphrodite elle-même était convaincue, cette nuit, de l'utilité et de l'inévitabilité de cette guerre. Si Hadès ne passe pas ses nerfs sur la Déesse Athéna et ses Chevaliers, il le fera sur les humains. Et là, se sera d'autant plus cruel que les hommes sont sans défense. Alors Adonis se dresse contre les ennemis des dieux et des humains, parce qu'il sent, au fond, que sa Déesse est fière de lui. Mais lui, il n'est pas très fier de ce qu'il fait. Grâce à ses dons de chasseur, il peut être sûr que sa chaîne atteint son but chaque fois qu'il le lui ordonne. Alors il tue. Il ôte la vie.

Au début, s'il en ressentait du remord et de la honte, ses sentiments furent vite enfouit sous la colère. A la tombée de la première journée de bataille, trois Chevaliers de Bronze sont morts. Certes, des jeunes gens qu'Adonis n'a pas eu le temps de connaître, mais il se dit alors que si ses ennemis n'ont aucun remord à tuer, lui non plus ne doit pas en avoir. Il se promit alors de se battre sans aucune pitié le lendemain, de venger ces hommes tombés pour la paix, tombés sous la colère d'un Dieu.

Le Sanctuaire est plongé dans l'obscurité. D'un commun accord silencieux, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque et les Spectres se sont arrêtés, chacun restant dans son camp. On sent bien, au travers de leurs agissements, qu'ils sont d'avantage guerrier que Chevalier, qu'en eux se trouvent encore l'honneur et la fierté des hommes de batailles territoriales. Pas encore tout à fait Chevaliers, et plus tout à fait soldats. Des hommes entre deux mondes, qui se cherchent mais qui trouvent encore le temps de tuer.

Adonis est assit, vêtu de son armure, près d'un feu de camp. Une ronde a été instauré par les Chevaliers d'Argent qui sont les plus nombreux de la caste, et surveillent le Sanctuaire depuis le Cap Sounion, les yeux tournés vers le premier temple du Zodiaque, celui du Bélier, où le camp des Spectres est installé. Les yeux rivés sur les flammes, plongé dans ses pensées, Adonis se sent perdu. Le désespoir, la peur et la colère ont envahit son cœur. La véritable nature des hommes le rend malade, celle des dieux encore plus. Pourquoi se déchirer ainsi ? Pourquoi Hadès, après des milliers d'années de paix, a-t-il décidé de s'en prendre aux siens, quitte à plonger les humains eux-mêmes dans cette guerre fratricide inutile ? Chypre lui manque, la forêt, le lac, ses amies naïades, la pureté de son territoire et celle de sa vie. Il a l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un d'autre sans rien avoir décidé.

Remontant ses genoux contre son torse, il prend une grande inspiration et refoule ses larmes. De l'autre côté de ce camp improvisé, Ayor et son capitaine s'avancent, absorbés dans une grande discussion. L'homme est également un Chevalier d'Or, celui de la Balance, et il s'appel Pyrrhus. C'est un guerrier au grand sens de l'honneur et à la puissance effroyable, mais il est également d'une sagesse immense et possède un sens de la justice très aigu. Adonis l'aime bien, il fait partit de l'un de ces rares hommes à qui il peut parler, et sourire.

- Demain tu prendras le commandement de la troupe est, dit-il à Ayor alors qu'ils s'arrêtent près du feu, vous attaquerez les Spectres par la droite lorsque j'enverrais le signal. Tiens, je t'ai fais la liste des Chevaliers dont tu auras la charge.

Ayor s'empare du parchemin, mais on sent bien dans son regard qu'il est légèrement déboussolé.

- Tu es sûr? demande-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil.

- Bien sûr, répond Pyrrhus en souriant, je t'ai vu combattre aujourd'hui et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en ta force et en ta capacité à mener des hommes.

- Je trouve qu'Eupsyque s'en sort bien mieux que moi!

- Notre ami des Gémeaux est certes très puissant, mais ... je n'ai pas confiance en lui comme j'ai confiance en toi.

Le Chevalier d'Or fixe son capitaine dans les yeux, puis finit par sourire.

- Merci capitaine, dit-il avec fierté.

- Mais de rien, répond Pyrrhus, amusé. Reposes-toi ce soir, étudies cette liste et dors.

- A vos ordres capitaine.

Les deux hommes se séparent en se donnant communément une légère tape sur l'épaule, puis Ayor jette un coup d'œil rapide à la liste avant de se tourner vers le feu, dont les flammes servent d'avantage comme point de position que comme barrière contre la fraîcheur de la nuit. Se n'est que lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrent les flammes qu'Ayor se rend compte de la présence d'Adonis. Il lui sourit, contourne les flammes et vient s'assoir près de lui.

- Tu n'es pas blessé? lui demande-t-il doucement.

Adonis secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche, sans tourner ses yeux vers lui. Il a envie de pleurer, de se laisser aller à sa colère et sa peine suite à cette journée de bataille, mais pas devant lui, pas devant Ayor, pas devant un Chevalier. Lui qui n'est pas habitué à tuer, voilà qu'il a ôté la vie aujourd'hui. Et il se sent perdu. Il a peur. Il a le mal du pays.

- Ça va? lui demande de nouveau Ayor.

- Non, répond simplement Adonis.

Un court silence s'installe. Le garçon n'a pas envie d'en dire plus, pas à Ayor, à personne. Personne sauf à sa Déesse. Il a besoin de la voir, besoin de revoir ses amies naïades et sa forêt. Besoin de sa liberté.

- Tu es le Chevalier d'Andromède c'est ça?

Cette fois, Adonis tourne son regard vers Ayor pour acquiescer doucement.

- Et bien tu es dans ma troupe, reprend celui-ci dans un sourire, regarde.

Il lui tend doucement le parchemin pour lui montrer son nom, écrit en toute lettre, sous celui du Chevalier Pégase.

- Adonis hein? C'est beau comme nom.

Le garçon détourne le regard, sentant le feu lui monter aux joues alors que le souvenir des premières paroles d'Ayor revient en lui. Des paroles qui ventaient sa beauté et sa pureté. Aujourd'hui, ces mots n'ont plus aucun sens, car il a tué. Il est souillé. Nouveau silence.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu lors des jeux de combats, reprend Ayor en roulant le parchemin.

Adonis fronce les sourcils quelques instants. De quoi parle-t-il ? La lumière se fait alors dans son esprit. Certainement des duels qui se sont déroulés à Athènes, qui ont départagé près de mille hommes, et qui ont aidé Athéna à faire sa sélection.

- Parce que je n'y étais pas, répond-il alors.

Ayor sourit et se penche vers lui, certainement pour attirer d'avantage son attention.

- C'est ce que je pensais! Tu as été sélectionné par Athéna sans même avoir combattu! lance-t-il avec entrain. Tu ne t'étais jamais battu avant? Tu as grandi dans cette forêt n'est-ce pas? C'est incroyable, tu as pourtant un tel pouvoir!

Le garçon sert d'avantage ses genoux contre son torse et tente d'échapper à son regard, mal à l'aise. C'est faux, son pouvoir n'est pas si grand, ou tout du moins n'en a-t-il pas conscience. Après tout, cette force en lui, ce cosmos comme ils disent, il l'a toujours sentit en lui. Il ne peut croire aux paroles d'Ayor.

- Pardon, reprend alors celui-ci, tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler.

- Non effectivement, réplique le garçon avec froideur.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installe. Adonis se rend bien compte qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être ainsi avec lui, mais après tout il n'a pas l'habitude de se retrouver ainsi en compagnie de quelqu'un, et encore moins d'un homme. Mais en réalité, ce qui le gêne se sont bien ses réactions, les battements désordonnés de son cœur et la chaleur qui envahit son corps. Il se sent tellement fragile ainsi près de lui, tellement seul et abandonné qu'une brusque envie de se blottir entre ses bras puissants le submerge. Mais c'est insensé, c'est ridicule, ça n'est qu'un homme ! Cependant, Adonis a besoin de compagnie, il ne veut surtout pas se retrouver seul.

- Parles-moi plutôt de ces jeux de combat, reprend-il timidement, comment ça c'est passé?

- Les premiers ont commencé il y a cinq ans, répond immédiatement Ayor, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi on se battait. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est qu'un honneur immense serait accordé aux quarante-cinq vainqueurs.

- Cinq ans?

- Et oui! A croire que les dieux savent depuis longtemps que cette guerre devait arriver ... en fait ils le savent depuis longtemps puisque le Sanctuaire a été battit pour nous. Après les victoires et les sélections, on nous distribua à tous une mission différente, comme pour nous tester. J'ai été envoyé à Rome pour combattre les plus puissants de leurs gladiateurs, j'ai participé à la construction d'une bonne partie des temples du Sanctuaire et ensuite j'ai été envoyé sur Chypre.

Ayor pousse un rire amusé.

- Quoi qu'on fasse et quoi qu'on dise, on ne sera toujours que des jouets entre les mainsdes dieux !

Adonis se sent plus triste que jamais en se souvenant de sa Déesse. Sauf que cette fois, la tristesse a vite fait de le quitter. Près de lui, le parfum de sueur et de poussière que dégage le corps d'Ayor a un effet sur lui auquel il ne s'attend absolument pas. Plus que jamais, il a envie de trouver le réconfort entre ses bras. Ses yeux bleus sont si doux, qu'il aimerait lui demander de le regarder avec cette même expression d'intense dévouement amoureux pour toujours. Il plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es le Chevalier de quelle constellation? lui demande-t-il doucement.

- Du lion! répond fièrement Ayor. On nous a choisit nos armures en fonction de nos signes du zodiaque apparemment, le hasard a voulu que chacun des douze plus forts ait un signe différent ... à moins que ça ne soit justement pas du tout dû au hasard.

- Il est vrai qu'avec les dieux, on ne sait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.

Nouveau silence. Ayor plonge son regard brillant dans celui d'Adonis, et celui-ci sent de nouveau la chaleur envahir ses joues, son cœur bat à tout rompre, son souffle devient court. Il veut lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui faire partager sa chaleur, les mots sont sur le point de franchir ses lèvres. Il en a plus qu'assez de trembler, d'être seul, il veut découvrir ce qu'un corps chaud et bienfaiteur d'homme peut avoir comme effet sur le sien. Mais, alors qu'il est sur le point de réclamer l'affection du Chevalier d'Or, celui-ci prend les devants et lui demande :

- Quand je t'ai vu dans la forêt, sur Chypre ... la femme avec toi, c'était bien Aphrodite n'est-ce pas? C'est elle qui t'a élevé hein? Tu es le fils d'une Déesse ... je me trompe?

Adonis sent un frisson glacé le parcourir des pieds à la tête et le faire trembler. Les yeux d'Ayor brillent d'une telle avidité qu'ils lui font presque peur. Cet homme serait-il comme les autres ? Attiré uniquement par sa beauté, sa pureté, sa fausse ascendance que lui a conféré l'affection et la proximité d'Aphrodite ? Soudain, le Chevalier d'Or se rapproche de lui, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien lorsque le garçon se recule légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demande-t-il vivement, légèrement apeuré.

Ayor sourit, mais son regard brûle, son souffle est chaud et son cœur bat tellement fort qu'Adonis en ressent chaque pulsation dans son propre corps.

- Je veux te faire mien, lui murmure le Chevalier d'Or d'une voix chaude, dès que je t'ai vu dans cette forêt, près de ce lac, j'ai su que je te voulais entièrement. Je veux que tu sois à moi ...

Il se rapproche encore d'avantage de son visage, leurs lèvres sont sur le point de se toucher. Une tristesse immense envahit le cœur d'Adonis. Tout ce qu'Ayor veut, c'est son corps et sa beauté. Tout comme ces cinq soldats, il y a tant d'année, lorsqu'il était enfant. Il s'éloigne alors, les larmes sont sur le point de couler.

- Ne me touche pas, murmure-t-il le cœur serré, ne me touche jamais ...

Ayor fronce brièvement les sourcils, énervé qu'il lui résiste, puis entrouvre la bouche d'étonnement. La tristesse dans le regard du garçon le frappe de plein fouet. Comme s'il regrette de lui dire non.

Sans un mot, Adonis se lève et l'abandonne près du feu. Le noir de la nuit l'entoure et, une fois qu'il est suffisamment éloigné, il se laisse glisser le long d'un rocher, s'assoit par terre et se met à pleurer silencieusement. Adonis c'est que c'est l'amour. Toute sa vie il a grandit près de la Déesse de l'Amour alors il sait à quoi cela peut bien ressembler. Mais pourquoi pour cet homme ? Est-ce pour la tendresse incomparable de son regard ou pour la force calme de son corps ? Ou bien peut-être n'est-ce qu'une attirance passagère. Après tout, il est chamboulé, il est loin de son pays, loin de chez lui, il a juste besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour se sentir protéger.

Dès le lendemain, ni Ayor ni Adonis n'ont le temps de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Apparemment, Hadès et Athéna ont décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le Sanctuaire est trop petit pour eux, pour leur colère. Ils s'enfuient dans les Enfers, emmenant avec eux leurs Chevaliers, pour continuer leurs combats sur un territoire plus vaste. Athéna s'est fait piéger, elle est en danger de mort, ses Chevaliers volent à ses secours.

Ils sont nombreux à tomber. Tous les Chevaliers d'Argent sont morts, ne restent que trois des Chevaliers de Bronze et huit des Chevaliers d'Or, mais en contrepartie bon nombre de Spectres sont également morts. Adonis ne pense plus, il sait que l'enjeu de cette lutte est bien trop grand, le sort de la Terre est menacé, et même s'il répugne à tuer, il n'a pas le choix. Il s'en veut, bien évidemment, de se cacher derrière ces mots.

Mais Adonis n'a pas la conscience tranquille. Il a peur pour Ayor, peur que l'un des ces Spectres démoniaque ou l'un des trois Juges des Enfers ne soit plus fort que lui, et parvienne à le vaincre. Il ne veut pas le voir mourir, car il sait que si le Chevalier d'Or meurt, il devra retourner sur Chypre, auprès de sa Déesse, sans rien avoir connu à l'amour d'un homme.

Cependant sa crainte s'envole lorsque, alors qu'ils sont plusieurs à pénétrer dans le labyrinthe qui sépare la cinquième et la sixième prison, juste avant d'entrer dans la première vallée, une embuscade les prend au piège. Adonis a le temps d'éloigner un Spectre de l'un de ses compagnons déjà au prise avec un ennemi, avant qu'un rayon violet de violence pure ne le frappe de plein fouet. Il s'écrase contre l'un des rochers dans un cri de douleur.

- Attention!

Le Chevalier Pégase, prénommé Spiridion, envoie une rafale de météores sur les Spectres. Des morceaux entiers de rochers se détachent, des éclats de pierres volent en tout sens. Encore sonné, Adonis sent des bras puissants l'entrainer en arrière et un corps chaud l'envelopper pour le protéger. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, c'est le visage d'Ayor qu'il voit près du sien.

- Tu n'as rien? lui demande celui-ci, essoufflé.

Adonis le fixe, les yeux embués. Il veut que tout ceci cesse, il n'en peut plus de supporter cette violence. Sur sa hanche, il sent une chaleur délicieuse le faire frissonner. Peut-être est-ce une blessure, que son corps interprète comme un bienêtre pour se protéger de la douleur ? Il porte sa main à sa hanche, et se sont les doigts d'Ayor qu'il rencontre. Le Chevalier d'Or le retient doucement, pressant son corps contre le sien. Brutalement, Adonis le repousse en s'écriant :

- Ne me touche pas!

Le garçon ne veut surtout pas qu'Ayor meurt par sa faute, car Aphrodite a fait en sorte que chaque homme qui le touche souffre atrocement avant de mourir. A présent, Adonis se rend compte que les dispositions prises par sa Déesse pour le protéger, sont en train de se retourner contre lui. Malgré tout, il ressent encore l'effet brûlant de cette main rugueuse sur sa peau douce, et il veut la ressentir de nouveau.

Mais, sans ajouter quoi que se soit, il fait volteface et laisse Ayor derrière lui.

- T'es gonflé tu pourrais me remercier! lui lance celui-ci passablement énervé.

Finalement ils en arrivent à la quatrième sphère de la huitième maison, au temple d'Hadès, le Giudecca. Et ils ne sont plus que cinq. Adonis et Spiridion, deux Chevaliers de Bronze, Pyrrhus, Dracon et Ayor, trois Chevaliers d'Or. Athéna et Hadès se font face, les Juges des Enfers sont là.

Le combat s'engage. Mais Adonis ne peut se concentrer sur le plus important. Ayor s'est déjà pris un mauvais coup dans la septième maison, le combat est inégal face à Minos du Griffon et il est projeté à plusieurs mètres, le corps en sang. Adonis n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir, car il sait quel effet peut avoir la Cosmic Marionetion sur un Chevalier : cette attaque contrôle les mouvements par des fils de cosmos et peut briser un homme en quelques mouvements de doigts. Il se rue en avant, il court vers Ayor pour le protéger. L'attaque de Minos le frappe et il se retrouve piégé dans le cosmos, la douleur est intense, le cosmos le coupe et le sang se propage sur son corps blanc. Il crie.

Spiridion vient à son secours et, d'un coup de météores brillants, il rompt les fils de cosmos. Adonis s'écroule près d'Ayor. Il a mal, il ne supporte pas la douleur. La main d'Ayor effleure la sienne et il tourne son regard vers lui. Les yeux ne se quittent plus, et le garçon se surprend à penser que, s'il venait à mourir maintenant, au moins il serait heureux, car dans les yeux du Chevalier d'Or, il peut y lire l'amour.

Mais Minos est encore debout, il s'approche de lui, il est énervé. Il se penche vers lui et, de sa main droite, saisit son cou d'ivoire plein de sang et de sueur. Son visage est tordu dans un rictus de rage et de cruauté. Adonis suffoque, Ayor tente de se relever mais sa blessure à l'abdomen laisse échapper un flot de sang et il reste cloué au sol. Adonis s'accroche à Minos et le regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :

- Aucun homme n'a le droit de me toucher!

Minos a un rictus mauvais et sert d'avantage. Mais soudain, ses yeux se teintent de rouge et il commence à suffoquer. S'éloignant, il tousse et crache de l'eau en tentant de happer quelques souffles d'air.

Le Juge des Enfers met beaucoup plus de temps à mourir qu'un vulgaire soldat, touché par la malédiction d'Aphrodite. Rhadamanthe est tué par Pyrrhus après un éprouvant combat, Eaque par Dracon et Hadès lui-même est défait par Spiridion, ce petit Chevalier de Bronze de Pégase qui meurt également, dans les bras d'Athéna. Adonis perd connaissance avant même de revoir la lumière de la Terre. Aidés de leur Déesse, les survivants et les corps des défunts sont ramenés à la surface et bientôt, les dieux et les hommes célèbrent la victoire.

Adonis a préféré partir. Ces quelques jours qu'il passa en Grèce le changèrent à tout jamais. Il a vu la violence de la guerre, la couleur du sang, la haine des hommes et des dieux. Il a goûté à la douleur et à la peur, au remord et à la rancœur. Il a sentit le désespoir et a vu la mort en face. Aphrodite ne lui a plus rendu visite depuis sa première nuit au Sanctuaire, avant que la guerre ne commence. Pourquoi ? L'a-t-elle abandonné ? A-t-il perdu trop de pureté ? Son innocence l'a quitté, il le sait, car il a vu les horreurs de la guerre. Mais il ne peut rester plus longtemps en Grèce. Il veut retrouver sa forêt natale, ses amies naïades, sa Chypre. Son cœur ne cesse de pleurer, il veut s'éloigner de toute cette haine et cette violence. Il a besoin de se retrouver, de s'éloigner de tout ça. Mais plus encore que son écœurement face à ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours, c'est Ayor qu'il veut laisser derrière lui. Car maintenant qu'il a le temps de penser calmement à ce qu'il peut bien ressentir pour cet homme, il se rend compte que cela lui fait peur.

Durant ces quelques jours qui ont suivit la fin de cette guerre Adonis n'a eu de cesse de se dire que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de devenir Chevalier. Ça n'est pas sa destinée, elle est autre, il s'est trompé. Mais alors quelle est-elle ? Retourner dans sa forêt et passer le reste de sa vie là-bas, près du lac des naïades et de sa Déesse Aphrodite ? Qu'a-t-il accompli durant cette guerre au fond ? Rien de bien exceptionnel. Il n'est venu en aide à personne, Athéna elle-même ne lui a jamais adressé la parole, les Juges des Enfers ou même Hadès n'ont pas jugé utile de s'intéresser à lui. Alors pourquoi ? Quel était le but de ce massacre auquel il participa ?

C'est la tête pleine de ce genre de questions et de certitudes qu'Adonis mit pied à terre, sur Chypre. Aussitôt, son cœur s'apaise. Son île a une odeur particulière, c'est l'odeur sucrée de la myrrhe réchauffée par le soleil. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres hauts, et celui des vagues qui s'écrasent sur les rochers. Il se sent bien, il se sent enfin lui-même. Mais il lui manque encore sa forêt, et ses amies. Alors il reprend sa route, vêtu seulement de sa toge blanche, son baluchon sur le dos. Il est pieds nus, et sa peau sur le sol Chypriote laisse son empreinte sur la terre. Des empreintes aisément suivis.

Enfin, la lisière vient à lui. L'herbe est tendre sous ses pieds, l'odeur des pins et de l'écorce chaude lui parvient et il sent son cœur battre avec force. Il presse le pas, comme un animal heureux de retrouver enfin son chez lui. Mais, alors qu'il pénètre en douceur parmi les arbres, un bruit derrière lui et une voix l'obligent à se retourner.

- Attends... s'il te plait ...

Adonis croise son regard. Les yeux d'Ayor sont plus bleus que jamais, son visage est calme, son corps luit sous le soleil, et son sourire est à la fois contrit et heureux.

- Ayor! s'exclame Adonis en lui faisant face. Mais ...

- Je t'ai vu partir, le coupe doucement le Chevalier, je voulais t'en empêcher mais quelque chose me dit que rien ne t'aurais fais changer d'avis. Alors j'ai préféré te suivre. Désolé.

- Se n'est rien ... enfin ... pourquoi tu ...

Mais le garçon ne va pas plus loin, car il sait que c'est inutile. Après tout, certains mots n'ont pas besoin d'être prononcé dans certains cas. Alors il sourit, et Ayor se détend immédiatement en souriant à son tour. Ils se fixent intensément dans les yeux, à quelques mètres seulement l'un de l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes. Toutes les peurs du garçon s'envolent comme par magie, grâce au tendre regard d'Ayor. Alors, sans un mot, Adonis se tourne doucement vers le cœur de la forêt, sans le lâcher du regard. Il l'invite à le suivre. Il veut lui faire découvrir son monde, car il a découvert le sien. Si le monde d'Ayor est celui de la violence depuis sa toute jeunesse, le monde du garçon est celui de la douceur, la pureté et l'innocence. Alors il accepte de le faire pénétrer dans sa forêt.

Ayor le suit sans un bruit. Au fil de leurs pas, les arbres se font plus nombreux et touffus, l'odeur de bois, de terre fraîche et d'herbe grasse se fait plus forte et Adonis sent qu'il approche de chez lui. Alors, petit à petit, il commence à revenir à celui qu'il était avant. Il ne se retourne pas, car il sent qu'Ayor est derrière lui. Il commence par abandonner son baluchon, sans plus sans soucier, puis, avec des gestes lents, il détache le cordon doré qui ceinture sa taille. Sa toge devient plus lâche, elle tombe sur ses genoux. Tout en continuant à avancer, il glisse l'une de ses manches courtes sur son épaule. Le tissu léger tombe sur son bras. Puis il réitère le geste avec la seconde manche. Ses épaules sont libérées, le soleil et l'ombre s'alternent sur sa peau d'ivoire. Il prend une grande inspiration. Il est heureux. Il sent qu'il est de nouveau lui-même, comme si la forêt et le soleil l'acceptent. La toge glisse doucement dans son dos, sur ses hanches. Il sent la chaleur des rayons dorés sur son corps. Ses hanches sont elles aussi libérées, ses reins brillent de blancheur et de pureté, puis la toge tombe à ses pieds et il la laisse derrière lui, tout comme il abandonne toutes ces questions, tout ce qui le chamboule depuis quelques jours. Il oublie tout. Il oublie la violence dont il a été témoin, il oublie la mort qu'il a regardé dans les yeux, il oublie la douleur qui a révulsé son corps. Il sourit. Le vent frais de la forêt caresse sa peau d'albâtre et le soleil accompagne ses pas, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Adonis se retourne. Ayor le regarde, et dans ses yeux brille une admiration et une fièvre qui font sourire le garçon. Tout en continuant à avancer, celui-ci l'invite en accélérant le pas à le suivre encore. Ayor ne se pose pas plus de question. Il ne s'en est pas posé depuis le début de cette journée, pas même qu'il ne s'en est posé depuis le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés. La passion qu'il éprouve pour cet enfant, pour ses yeux brillants, pour son regard innocent, pour son corps magnifique, pour ses cheveux d'émeraude, tout cela est d'un naturel évident pour lui. Adonis est un mystère envoûtant, mais c'est aussi un garçon perdu qui a besoin de protection, de chaleur et de présence. Il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi il le veut, mais il sent que c'est ce qui doit être, et que c'est ce qui sera. Sa destinée est là, devant lui, elle marche nue sous le soleil et brille comme un diamant.

Très vite, le lac est en vu. Tout doucement, Adonis s'agenouille derrière un fourré. Ayor le rejoint. Le garçon lui ordonne de se taire et de ne pas faire de bruit en portant son index à ses lèvres. Ils sont assit l'un près de l'autre, cachés. Soudain, des rires s'élèvent. Adonis l'invite du regard vers le lac. Ayor se fige, la bouche entrouverte.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, murmure le garçon avec un sourire, elles pourraient s'enfuir.

Les naïades sont là, devant eux, et c'est avec une grâce et une légèreté incomparable qu'elles évoluent aux bords de l'eau. Leur corps de femme est d'une beauté sans égale, leurs cheveux sont longs et dorés, leur peau blanche est sans défaut, leur rire aussi pur que du cristal. Ayor se laisse tomber sur le sol, il est incapable de détourner le regard. Adonis sourit en voyant son expression, et tourne la tête vers ses amies. Il est heureux de les revoir.

- Elles sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas? murmure-t-il de nouveau.

Ayor tourne alors son regard sur lui. Le corps subtil et délicat d'Adonis est là, tout près du sien, il a l'air aussi doux que l'ivoire, aussi précieux que le diamant, et aussi chaud que celui d'une femme qui s'abandonne. Il a envie de le toucher, de le posséder, il sent que son corps l'appel, comme une chanson irrésistible qui accélère le rythme de son cœur, en symbiose avec la musique de leurs âmes. Le corps d'Adonis chante, le sien lui répond. Et leurs âmes se lient, tout comme leurs cosmos l'ont fait quelques jours auparavant.

- Oui, réplique-t-il tout bas, magnifique ...

Tout doucement, Adonis tourne son visage vers le sien et leurs yeux s'accrochent pour ne plus se quitter. Le garçon sent son cœur s'accélérer alors que la passion fait briller le regard d'Ayor. Celui-ci lève alors sa main vers lui, tout doucement, et l'approche de son épaule nue. Adonis a un minuscule mouvement de recul, tout en gémissant un :

- Non ... s'il te plait ...

- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, le rassure Ayor d'une voix brûlante.

Il le sait pourtant, car il a assisté à la mort de Minos. Mais il n'a pas peur, il ne ressent que désir et volupté pour cet enfant innocent, cet enfant dont il a besoin de se nourrir, cet enfant qui lui donne la fièvre. Adonis ne dit rien, et regarde cette main chaude s'avancer vers son bras. Puis, lorsqu'elle le touche enfin, un puissant frisson le parcourt des pieds à la tête comme une décharge électrique et il ferme les yeux dans un gémissement. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il raisonne à ses oreilles, son corps brûle et sa respiration est courte et rapide. Ayor le caresse avec douceur et tendresse et il aime ça, il aime cette sensation d'abandon qui s'empare de lui.

Ayor se sent brûlant, il sent monter en lui ce désir puissant qu'il n'a jamais ressentit jusqu'à maintenant. Le Chevalier sentait bien, jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Après vingt cinq été, jamais il n'a ressentit d'attirance pour personne, que se soit une femme ou un homme, et n'a jamais tenté d'y remédier. Mais là, c'est différent, il le sent. C'est comme s'il attend ça depuis toujours, comme si son corps et son âme sont liés à ceux d'Adonis, comme si tout ce qu'il a vécu dans sa vie n'est qu'un chemin dont l'accomplissement est là, sous ses doigts. Il gémit à son tour et approche son visage de celui du garçon.

Leurs souffles se mélangent, leurs regards s'accrochent de nouveau, leurs peaux se caressent avec avidité et leurs cosmos se cherchent pour se retrouver, et s'unir encore. C'est ce que réclament leurs corps. L'union charnelle, la passion corporelle, l'odeur de l'autre. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont toujours désiré.

La main remonte doucement jusqu'à l'épaule, puis la base du cou, et la peau frissonne. Le cœur d'Adonis bat si fort que s'en est presque douloureux, son corps souffre d'un désir qu'il a besoin d'assouvir, un désir unique et nouveau pour lui, une sensation qu'il aime et qu'il réclame encore. Mais c'est le corps d'Ayor qu'il réclame, c'est sa main, c'est sa voix et sa peau. Leurs bouches se frôlent.

- Je suis en train de défier les dieux, murmure Ayor d'une voix rauque et brûlante.

Le souffle sur son visage le fait de nouveau gémir et Adonis s'abandonne enfin. Leurs lèvres s'unissent, leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Ayor s'empare des hanches d'Adonis et le rapproche de lui pour le serrer avec force mais tendresse. Il a mal, le désir qu'il ressent le fait souffrir. Avec passion et possession, il fait du corps du garçon le sien. Il le caresse, le découvre, l'apprécie. Adonis fait de même. Ses gestes sont tout aussi assurés. Ses mains délicates parcours le torse puissant et chaud à la peau brune et rugueuse. Le garçon tremble. Il aime se laisser posséder, se laisser guider vers l'inconnu, vers l'irrésistible. Leurs bouches se détachent enfin, ils reprennent leurs souffles.

- Tes lèvres, murmure Ayor d'une voix hachée, elles ont un goût de miel.

Adonis sourit. Il aimerait dire que lui a un goût d'interdit et de danger, de force brute et de douceur mêlée. Mais son cerveau est trop embrumé pour pouvoir composer une phrase aussi longue, alors il se contente de répondre :

- C'est la myrrhe.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Tout doucement mais avec fermeté, Ayor fait basculer Adonis sur l'herbe. Le garçon se sent brûlant, l'homme au-dessus de lui le possède entièrement et il aime ça, il se laisse dominer, il frissonne. Ce genre d'abandon lui fait un bien fou après ces journées passées à tuer, à se haïr et à trembler de peur. Et Ayor est d'une douceur pénétrante et tendre. Ses mains puissantes sur son corps délicat le font de nouveau gémir. Le garçon n'a plus peur, il se moque totalement de la menace qui pèse sur cet homme qui caresse son corps, il n'y pense plus, son esprit est entièrement occupé par ce qu'il ressent et par ce qu'il peut donner d'amour et de passion. Le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours n'est qu'un détail sans importance, ce qu'ils ressentent est plus fort que tous les dangers. Même les dangers divins qui planent, loin au-dessus d'eux.

Parmi les nuages, cachée dans le ciel sur l'Olympe, Aphrodite sent son sang se figer dans ses veines. Sur la Terre, sur son île de Chypre, son Adonis s'abandonne dans les bras d'un homme. La colère et la haine la font trembler. Son enfant n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça, il ne peut perdre sa pureté, son innocence ! Il ne peut la donner à un homme aussi brut et quelconque !

Les yeux pleins de colère, et peut-être même aussi de désespoir, elle se redresse, sa toge tombant sur ses épaules.

- Non! s'écrie-t-elle violemment.

Sous ses yeux, un homme embrasse son Adonis. Il le touche, il le souille et le pervertit. Personne n'a le droit de lui prendre son enfant ! Elle lève alors le bras, s'apprêtant à faire exploser sa colère, mais une poigne puissante s'empare de son bras et elle se retourne, le visage tordu par la haine. C'est Arès. Sa toge est également défaite. Derrière lui, un lit en bataille se dresse sur un promontoire de marbre.

- Où vas-tu? lui demande-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser! répond vivement la Déesse. Si je ne descends pas immédiatement il va se perdre!

- Non! Je t'ai attendu des années, maintenant que tu es revenu je ne vais pas te laisser repartir.

Aphrodite se dégage vivement de sa main, ses yeux sont plein de fureur. C'est le regard d'une femme qui crie vengeance.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, siffle-t-elle avec colère.

- Tu oses me quitter pour un humain! s'écrie Arès avec force. Tu es devenu folle!

- Tu n'es même pas la moitié de ce qu'il est! Je te méprise depuis toujours, ce que je ressens pour toi n'est qu'une vulgaire attirance physique que j'assouvis, tu n'auras jamais une place aussi importante dans mon cœur que celle d'Adonis!

Et sur ces mots, elle le quitte et descend sur Terre, laissant là Arès et sa jalousie. Le Dieu de la Guerre et sa colère.

Adonis gémit lorsque les lèvres d'Ayor descendent sur son cou. Sa peau frissonne encore, la chaleur de son corps augmente. C'est comme un feu qui le dévore. Mais soudain, Ayor s'arrête et se redresse. Il a les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et il est incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il ouvre les paupières, ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Il tousse, et quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappent d'entre ses lèvres.

- Non! s'écrie Adonis en se redressant.

La malédiction a frappé. Le garçon se redresse, Ayor roule sur le côté, suffoquant, le visage tordu de douleur. L'eau commence à s'écouler d'entre ses lèvres. Le garçon se jette sur lui, de ses yeux débordent des larmes de peur et de culpabilité. De sa désobéissance de jeunesse en résulte la mort de l'homme qu'il aime.

- Pitié non! crie-t-il désespérément. Je vous en prie non!

- Pourquoi?

Adonis se retourne. Aphrodite est là. Sa toge tombe sur son épaule dénudée, sa chevelure est en désordre, et son regard vert est plein de rage et de douleur. Le garçon se lève alors qu'Ayor suffoque toujours sur le sol, il court vers sa Déesse et se jette à ses pieds.

- Je vous en supplie! pleure-t-il avec désespoir. Pardonnez-moi! Je vous ai désobéit je le sais mais s'il vous plait ne le tuez pas ... ne le tuez pas ...

Il s'agrippe au bas de la robe d'Aphrodite. Elle ne le regarde pas, ne l'écoute pas. Ses yeux sont sur Ayor qui meurt, toute sa colère et sa peine sont dirigées vers lui. Elle veut le voir mourir, elle veut contempler sa souffrance parce qu'il a touché et souillé son Adonis. Celui-ci s'agrippe plus fort à sa robe.

- Pitié! crie-t-il avec force. Ne le tuez pas! S'il meurt je ... je serais capable de me donner la mort.

C'est en désespoir de cause qu'il a dit ça, mais en ce moment, dans son cœur, il sait que c'est la vérité, qu'il en serait tout à fait capable. Il pleure, les larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues. Il se sent partir, comme Ayor est en train de mourir.

L'ayant enfin entendu, Aphrodite baisse le regard sur lui, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et l'oblige à relever la tête.

- Tu t'entends parler pauvre inconscient! lance-t-elle d'une voix pleine de fureur. Te tuer, te donner la mort pour un humain!

- Suis-je vraiment plus à plaindre que vous? réplique Adonis d'une voix tremblante.

La Déesse pleine de fureur fixe son enfant dans les yeux avec insistance, comme si cela peut l'aider à découvrir la vérité. Adonis serait-il capable de mettre un terme à sa vie ? Elle l'ignore, mais se n'est pas un risque qu'elle peut prendre.

Ayor tousse, de l'eau s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres bleuies et éclabousse son visage. Mais, brusquement, il reprend sa respiration et ouvre grand les yeux, n'osant y croire. L'air entre dans ses poumons avec facilité, la voix est dégagée. Il peut respirer.

Adonis pousse un soupir de soulagement et ferme les yeux alors qu'il sent la vie affluer de nouveau dans le cœur du Chevalier d'Or. Aphrodite attrape le visage du garçon avec force et le rapproche encore d'avantage du sien.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends? lui murmure-t-elle, de la colère dans les yeux. N'essais plus jamais de le revoir et ne laisse plus jamais un homme te toucher, plus jamais!

Le jeune homme acquiesce, sentant les larmes couler encore sur ses joues. C'est de sa faute, il a désobéi de nouveau, il mérite cette punition. Mais il est amoureux, cette passion soudaine qu'il ressent pour Ayor le dévore de l'intérieur et il a besoin de l'assouvir. Mais, à présent c'est trop tard. Car plus jamais ils ne pourront se revoir.

Aphrodite se redresse, elle laisse là son Adonis et se dirige vers l'homme qui est toujours à terre. Ayor regarde la Déesse approcher, il sent une douleur aigue dans chaque partie de son corps, mais il n'a pas peur car il a entendu les paroles prononcer par Aphrodite. Elle veut éloigner Adonis de lui. Il en est certain à présent, le garçon est son fils, il a osé approcher l'enfant d'une Déesse, le toucher et caresser son corps de ses lèvres. Il est donc normal qu'elle veuille protéger sa progéniture. Mais Ayor préfère mourir plutôt que de ne jamais revoir Adonis. Dans un grognement, il tente de se redresser. Mais tout son corps semble paralysé.

- Tu as de la chance vulgaire humain, déclare Aphrodite d'une voix forte, car par respect pour ma sœur et ton dévouement envers elle, je ne te tuerais pas.

Debout devant lui, elle a l'air plus dangereuse et vengeresse que jamais. Cet homme a bafoué son honneur, pourtant elle lui laisse la vie sauve. Ayor a conscience de bénéficier d'une gratitude dont peu d'homme peuvent se vanter, néanmoins il n'hésite pas à résister. Le pouvoir de la Déesse le cloue au sol, mais il tente de se relever. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il n'aspire qu'à se remettre sur ses jambes pour rejoindre son Adonis.

Celui-ci s'est relevé, et continue de pleurer en le regardant. Il n'ose faire un pas. Il ne veut pas que l'homme que son âme, son corps et son cosmos ont choisit vienne à perdre la vie par sa faute. Il a bien trop tué.

- Mais je t'ordonne de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette forêt! continue Aphrodite avec colère. Pénètre une seconde fois ici et ma rage te foudroiera!

Ayor n'écoute les paroles de la Déesse que d'une oreille. Son regard est tout entier tourné vers Adonis. Adonis et son corps de lumière, ses yeux larmoyants, ses cheveux d'émeraude. Adonis et son corps chaud, son cœur tendre, son âme pure. Adonis qu'il ne peut aimer.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer comme un vulgaire insecte si tu oses remettre encore tes sales mains d'humain sur mon enfant! s'écrie Aphrodite d'une voix tranchante.

Soudain, derrière Adonis, une lumière rouge. Ayor tente de l'avertir, mais le pouvoir de la Déesse de l'Amour l'empêcher de bouger, tout comme il l'empêche de parler. C'est donc avec horreur que le Chevalier d'Or voit le Dieu de la Guerre Arès se matérialiser derrière le garçon qui lui, ne l'a pas entendu. Lentement, le Dieu vêtu de son armure rouge sort sa longue épée d'argent de son fourreau doré, son regard noir tout entier tourné vers Adonis. Il s'approche.

Ayor parvient à briser la force d'Aphrodite, se redresse et crie :

- Non!

Mais bien trop tard. Aphrodite lève la main, les yeux pleins de colère, croyant qu'il s'est adressé à elle. Mais Adonis l'a sentit, cette aura puissante et haineuse derrière lui. Il se retourne et a à peine le temps d'entrevoir le regard d'Arès que sa longue épée lui transperce le ventre. Ayor pousse un cri de haine et de douleur, car il a mal. Son ventre souffre, comme s'il était déchiré en deux. Ou bien est-ce là son cœur qui saigne. Le cri de surprise d'Adonis se meurt dans sa gorge et le sang coule sur ses lèvres. Arès le fixe intensément dans les yeux. Le visage tordu de haine, il fait tourner l'épée plongée dans l'abdomen de l'enfant d'un puissant mouvement du poignet.

Aphrodite se retourne enfin, et ce qu'elle voit détruit son âme et son amour à jamais. Le sang d'Adonis coule sur l'herbe, le soleil a disparu derrière un nuage, comme désireux de se cacher de cette scène horrible. Elle pousse un cri de tristesse et de désespoir.

En entendant sa voix, Arès retire son épée d'un coup sec. Le corps d'Adonis s'effondre lourdement sur le sol, le Dieu de la Guerre anticipe le mouvement d'Aphrodite qui court déjà vers son enfant mortellement blessé. Il l'attrape, lui déclare quelque chose en grec ancien, incompréhensible pour les oreilles d'Ayor, et ils disparaissent tous les deux dans un éclair de lumière.

Sitôt la Déesse partie, le corps d'Ayor se retrouve libéré. Il se lève, court vers Adonis, s'accroupit près de lui. La quantité de sang autour du corps du garçon ne laisse aucun doute. Il va mourir. Le Chevalier à ses côtés sent une tristesse immense l'envahir mais le visage serein d'Adonis l'apaise, et le rassure. Ayor le soulève du sol et le sert dans ses bras. Le garçon lui sourit.

- Ne pleure pas, dit-il d'une voix calme, ça n'est pas la fin.

Ayor n'en revient pas. Il pleure. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'a versé de larmes. Pourtant là, c'est un torrent qui s'écoule sur son visage.

- C'était écrit dans les étoiles, reprend Adonis, c'était ça mon destin.

Celui qu'il cherchait le matin-même.

- J'ai grandi dans cette forêt pour te rencontrer, continue-t-il avec sérénité, j'ai rejoins la Grèce, Athènes et participé à cette guerre pour tomber amoureux. Je meurs pour que nous puissions nous aimer même dans la mort.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir! le coupe vivement Ayor. Je vais ... tu vas ...

Sa voix se brise, il est incapable de continuer.

- Nous ne pouvons nous aimer, sourit tendrement Adonis, c'est impossible ... du moins dans cette vie.

Ayor pousse un sanglot.

- Les dieux vont ont fais un présent inestimable, continue le garçon de cette même voix sereine, vos âmes sont destinées à revenir à la vie chaque fois qu'Hadès menacera la Terre.

Athéna en avait fait l'annonce au retour de leur voyage dans les Enfers. Oui, un présent inestimable.

- Je te fais la promesse que mon âme suivra la tienne, sourit Adonis les yeux brillants, chaque fois que tu reviendras à la vie, je serais près de toi. Je ne te laisserais jamais seul, ainsi nous pourrons nous aimer.

Ayor sourit, mais sa tristesse est si grande que sa joie est de courte durée.

- Promets-le-moi encore, exige-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Oui, je te le promets. Je reviendrais toujours près de toi.

Ils se sourient. Adonis ferme les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir, son sang a quitté son corps et coule à présent vers le lac des naïades. La vie l'a quitté, il ne respire plus. Ayor pousse un gémissement et sert plus fort son corps contre le sien. Le sang pur du garçon a coloré sa peau, ses vêtements et ses mains. Il pleure et pleure encore, il ne sait combien de temps il reste là à pleurer mais, finalement, ses larmes se tarissent. Son cœur s'assèche. Sa vie le quitte, lui aussi.

Il sait qu'il ne peut vivre sans Adonis, car avant qu'il ne le rencontre, sa vie n'avait aucune saveur. Avec lui à ses côtés, tout est plus beau et plus facile, tout à un goût de sucre et une odeur de myrrhe. Adonis mort, tout va redevenir gris. Et il ne le veut pas. Ce qu'il veut, c'est fermer les yeux et attendre de pouvoir les rouvrir, pour revoir le visage d'Adonis.

Alors, tout doucement, il sort un couteau de sa botte et, sans aucune hésitation, s'ouvre le ventre. Pour mourir aux côtés de celui que son âme et son cosmos ont choisit.

Lorsque Shun rouvrit les yeux, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Ce film avait été d'autant plus troublant qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Adonis, il avait l'impression de se voir. Cependant, chaque scènes avaient été pour lui comme une découverte, et non une commémoration. Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien du tout.

Même si pour certain, l'attirance que ressentirent Adonis et Ayor l'un envers l'autre aurait pu apparaître comme une passion fugace, Shun pouvait percevoir toute l'étendue de l'amour qui avait submergé ces deux êtres, qui n'avaient alors été que deux pantins entre les mains des dieux. Il referma les yeux et baissa la tête, refoulant ses sanglots.

Près de lui, Aphrodite arborait un visage dévasté par la tristesse. Tous ces souvenirs en elle avaient provoqué une douleur atroce. Revoir mourir son Adonis était une souffrance, même pour elle, une Déesse. Elle tourna ses yeux tristes vers Shun et se força à sourire.

- Comme beaucoup l'aurait pensé à ma place, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, je croyais que cette attirance n'était que passagère. Même lorsque je suis redescendu sur Terre après avoir échappé à Arès, et que j'ai trouvé leurs deux corps enlacés dans la mort, j'ai refusé d'y croire.

Elle se tut. Shun sentait monter en lui une colère dévastatrice. Il avait envie de frapper Aphrodite, il avait envie de lui hurler d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait poussé des amoureux à la mort, par pur égoïsme. Par jalousie. Un sentiment bien humain, pour un être divin.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, reprit la Déesse, tu le sais. Lorsque je les ai trouvés, j'étais tellement accablé de chagrin que je souhaitais mourir. Mon père, Zeus, a accordé l'honneur à Adonis de devenir un ange pour qu'il puisse rester près de moi pour toujours. J'ai sauvé son âme en l'enfermant dans un diadème, et l'ai gardé pour moi. Lorsque le corps terrestre d'Adonis disparut et qu'il ne resta que celui d'Ayor, un lit d'anémones se forma à partir de leur sang mélangé, et le recouvrit. Adonis avait fabriqué une tombe pour lui. Elle sentait la myrrhe. Même alors, j'ai refusé d'y croire.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Shun tremblait tellement sa colère était grande. Ayor et Adonis étaient morts avant d'avoir pu exprimer leur amour. Un amour dévastateur qui les avait entraînés vers la mort. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de se parler, de se découvrir, de se toucher. Et Aphrodite continuait de lui vanter son amour pour Adonis. Shun se sentait écœuré.

- Et puis, continua la Déesse de l'Amour en détournant le regard, les années ont passé. Retenue prisonnière sur l'Olympe par Arès pendant qu'Adonis se mourrait, j'avais tout de même pu entendre ses dernières paroles. Arès ne m'en aurait jamais privé ... j'avais donc entendu la promesse que mon Adonis fit à cet homme. Mais je n'y croyais toujours pas. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon enfant ait pu avoir un pouvoir si grand ... ni même pensé une seule seconde qu'Ayor se souvienne de cette promesse.

Shun rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers Aphrodite. Derrière elle, l'ange Adonis était immobile et inexpressif. Le regard de la Déesse était d'une telle tristesse, que sa colère quitta le jeune homme pour laisser place à la pitié. Aphrodite avait été aveuglée par son amour, par sa jalousie, et par sa colère. Elle en avait perdu celui qu'elle s'était juré de toujours protéger. Elle croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Adonis resté près de moi, reprit-elle dans un murmure, je n'avais que faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sur Terre. Je crois qu'il s'est passé près de deux mille ans avant que je ne réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le diadème brillait beaucoup moins qu'avant. La tristesse et le désespoir de l'âme d'Adonis me parvenait au travers du bijou. J'ai alors détourné mon regard de l'Olympe pour le porter sur la Grèce. Le Sanctuaire avait prospéré. Les Chevaliers d'Ors étaient de nouveau en vie. J'ai cru revenir en arrière. C'était exactement les mêmes, mais ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur vie antérieur. Lorsque je reconnu le Chevalier du Lion, la joie et l'amour d'Adonis ébranla mon cœur. Je ne voulais y croire, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait continuer de l'aimer après tant d'années!

Aphrodite détourna le regard une nouvelle fois. Mélangé à la tristesse, Shun pouvait également lire dans ses yeux verts une colère instable. Encore aujourd'hui, après cinq mille ans, la Déesse de l'Amour était toujours jalouse.

- Cependant, le Chevalier du Lion ne se souvenait de rien, continua-t-elle dans un sourire triste, je me suis de nouveau détournée. De nouvelles années ont passé, mais j'étais inquiète. Car Adonis se mourrait, son âme était si triste et si seule malgré ma constante présence qu'il se faisait chaque jours un peu plus happer vers la mort. De plus en plus souvent, je tournais mon regard vers le Sanctuaire. A partir de l'an mille cent quatre-vingt trois, je suivais chacune des réincarnations. Pour le salut de mon Adonis. Je sentais que, si mon enfant suivait la vie du Chevalier du Lion, même à une distance si grande, il était heureux de le voir et s'accrochait plus à la vie. Mais là encore, quelque chose commença à se dégrader.

Shun cessa de pleurer. Il commençait à voir où voulait en arriver Aphrodite. L'amour qu'Adonis et Ayor ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était-il si grand qu'il les suivait, même au travers des souvenirs oubliés et des âmes éloignées ?

- Cette fois, c'était à cause du Chevalier d'or, reprit la Déesse en levant son regard vers le ciel blanc, il se mourrait. Si l'âme d'Adonis se souvenait de leur histoire, celle d'Ayor avait tout oublié, comme le voulait la condition de la réincarnation des âmes posée par Athéna. J'ai fini par comprendre, et par y croire. Leur amour était si fort qu'ils dépérissaient mutuellement loin l'un de l'autre, et c'était d'autant plus douloureux pour le Chevalier du Lion car il ignorait pourquoi il avait mal. Adonis lui avait fait la promesse d'être là près de lui à chacune de ses réincarnations, mais à cause de moi, il n'avait pu tenir cette promesse. Alors Ayor était en colère et triste, il se sentait seul et abandonné et ses réincarnations ignoraient tout du mal qui les rongeait.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Etait-ce donc ce qu'Aiolia avait ressentit toute sa vie ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il recherchait toujours l'amitié ou l'amour des autres, pour éviter de se retrouver seul ? Pour rechercher le contact promit mais absent d'Adonis ?

- Et ça Adonis le ressentait, continua Aphrodite dans un sourire triste, j'ai fini par le comprendre. L'âme d'Ayor souffrait et il ressentait sa souffrance. Je crois que, de toute ma vie, je n'ai rencontré d'amour aussi fort ... ils mourraient car ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. J'ai commencé à craindre pour la vie de mon Adonis lorsque j'ai vu la destinée de la précédente réincarnation d'Ayor, le jeune Chevalier du Lion, Regulus, qui participa à la Guerre Sainte au dix-huitième siècle auprès du Chevalier Pégase Tenma. Ça n'était ni de l'honneur ni de la bravoure, c'était simplement du suicide. Ce Chevalier n'avait aucune conscience du danger, il n'avait pas peur de la mort car avec le temps, son âme - l'âme d'Ayor - en était arrivé à la conclusion que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Alors il se jetait corps et âme dans la mort. Je l'ai regardé affronté Violate, la fidèle d'Eaque, je l'ai regardé défié le Juge des Enfers lui-même avant d'être sauvé par le Chevalier du Sagittaire Sisyphe, puis je l'ai regardé, impuissante, défier Rhadamanthe, un demi-dieu, le vaincre et mourir. Son âme est repartie dans la statue d'airain, destinée aux âmes des Chevaliers d'Or en attente d'une prochaine vie, sans aucun regret. J'ai ressenti sa joie de s'extirper de la vie et de repartir dans les ténèbres.

Shun n'avait plus qu'une envie : repartir son Terre, retrouver Aiolia et le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était désolé, et que plus jamais il ne le laisserait seul. Cette histoire était d'une tristesse effroyable mais en même temps, c'était un tel message d'amour et de confiance qu'il était heureux de l'avoir entendu. Il en aurait presque remercié Aphrodite de le lui avoir raconté. Aiolia ne serait plus jamais seul, et cette fois c'était une promesse en béton armé.

- Tu te souviens m'avoir demandé pourquoi j'avais décidé de réincarner Adonis après toutes ces années? lui demanda brusquement la Déesse dans un sourire.

Le garçon acquiesça doucement en réprimant un toussotement gêné, et Aphrodite décida qu'il était tant de répondre enfin à cette question :

- Et bien c'était il y a seize ans, comme tu t'en doutes. Lorsque l'âme d'Adonis a frôlé la mort. Comme pour la dizaine de générations précédentes, j'avais décidé de suivre attentivement la vie de la réincarnation d'Ayor, depuis sa naissance. J'ai été stupéfaite de voir à quel point Aiolia lui ressemblait, on aurait di un clone. Il avait la chance d'avoir un grand frère, chose que les précédents Chevalier du Lion n'avaient pas. Je me suis dit que, peut-être cette fois, cet homme souffrirait moins de la solitude que ces précédentes vies. Mais le drame est vite arrivé, comme tu le sais.

- Aioros est mort, murmura Shun d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, son grand frère fut tué. A croire que tout, dans les vies d'Ayor, le condamnait à resté désespérément seul tant que son amour ne serait pas près de lui. Lorsqu'Adonis ressentit toute la tristesse et la colère de l'enfant qu'Aiolia était à cette époque, j'ai cru le perdre à nouveau. J'ai dû lutter de toute la force de mon cosmos pour garder son âme en vie, dans le diadème. Mais je savais qu'il allait finir par mourir pour de bon si je ne faisais rien. J'estimais alors que j'avais assez profité de sa présence et que si je ne faisais rien, il finirait par mourir, et je le perdrais définitivement.

Aphrodite se rapprocha de Shun et lui sourit tendrement, les yeux brillant d'amour.

- Je l'aime profondément, dit-elle dans un murmure, je t'aime Shun car tu es Adonis. Saches-le. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était par amour pour toi.

Shun aurait pu être troublé par ses mots, mais sa colère l'avait rendu imperméable. Peut-être l'aimait-elle sincèrement, mais elle avait été égoïste et par sa faute Ayor avait vécu des milliers de vie loin de son âme sœur qui elle, était restée enfermer dans un bijou ! Il se recula d'elle, les sourcils froncés, toussota. Elle sourit tristement.

- Je comprends ta rancœur, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Je ne crois pas non, répliqua sèchement le garçon.

La Déesse détourna le regard.

- J'aime tellement Adonis que je suis prête à me séparer de lui pour qu'il continue de vivre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sûre, je suis même prête à le laisser entre les mains de cet homme car j'ai fini par comprendre la force de son amour.

Il était temps, avait envie de répliquer Shun. Mais ç'aurait été manqué de respect à une Déesse. Il toussa de nouveau, de plus en plus gêné pour respirer.

- Mais avant cela, je voulais m'assurer de votre amour. Je suis donc descendue sur Terre, au Sanctuaire, et j'ai regardé Aiolia droit dans les yeux. L'enfant a d'abord été farouche, mais lorsque je lui ai présenté le diadème, j'ai cru mourir. Il reconnaissait l'âme d'Adonis. Lorsqu'il a saisit le bijou, sa douleur et son âme se sont apaisées, le diadème a brillé plus fort, et l'âme d'Adonis a commencé à chanter, leur cosmos se sont caressés. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. J'étais sûre et certaine à présent. Je suis partie à la recherche de la descendance la plus proche de la famille d'Adonis, et j'ai trouvé ton grand frère et ta mère. Par chance, elle était enceinte de quelques jours et l'ignorait encore. Je me suis donc servit de mon cosmos pour aider l'âme mourante d'Adonis à rejoindre le fœtus. J'étais alors heureuse, car enfin je pourrais voir mon enfant chéri reprendre corps, et vivre. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu oublierais Ayor et ta vie de Chevalier, que peut-être je pourrais te faire revenir vers moi. Mais tu as suivis les anciennes traces d'Adonis, et malgré-moi j'étais fière. Toute ta vie je t'ai suivi, redoutant le jour où tu rencontrerais Aiolia. Alors, lorsque vos chemins se sont croisés pour la première fois depuis cinq mille ans, j'ai fais en sorte que tu ne te relèves pas.

Shun fronça les sourcils à la recherche de ses souvenirs. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Aiolia, c'était dans le jardin de l'hôpital de la fondation Graad, lorsque trois Chevaliers d'Argent avaient attaqués Seiya, lorsqu'ils se disputaient encore l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire avec le Sanctuaire. Il était arrivé avec Hyôga et Aiolia leur avait balancé une attaque foudroyante. Shun s'était évanouit, sans même ressentir aucune douleur. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il se remémorait tout ça, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais reçu un coup véritable et douloureux de la part du Chevalier du Lion, alors que Hyôga avait souffert d'un mal de dos terrible après avoir reçu l'Eclair Foudroyant.

- Vos chemins ont commencé à se croiser de plus en plus souvent, reprit Aphrodite d'une voix légèrement teintée de colère, mais vous sembliez ne pas vous reconnaître. J'ai fini par comprendre que vous étiez resté éloigné beaucoup trop longtemps, que la colère que ressentait Ayor était telle qu'il ne te reconnaissait même pas. J'ai espéré que vous ne vous aimeriez plus, que je m'étais trompé, que votre amour n'était pas si fort que ça. Mais la Guerre Sainte est arrivée, Hadès a prit possession de toi, Aiolia est mort, je n'ai rien pu faire, et cela t'a détruit. Tu te sentais seul après ça, tu avais besoin de quelque chose sans savoir vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. J'ai alors compris que, pour que tu aimes Aiolia, il fallait que tu ais l'âge d'Adonis à sa mort. Et alors, lorsque vous vous êtes revu à nouveau, l'âme d'Ayor s'est apaisée, le cœur d'Aiolia s'est attendrit, et vous vous êtes retrouvé.

Shun sourit malgré lui. Il se souvenait à présent de la méchanceté dont Aiolia avait fait preuve envers lui les premiers jours. Ça n'était que l'âme d'Ayor qui s'exprimait, qui lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul si longtemps alors qu'il lui avait fait la promesse d'être toujours à ses côtés. Il toussa avant de fermer les yeux. C'était comme si ses poumons étaient remplis de poussière, comme s'il commençait à suffoquer.

- Shun, regardes-moi.

Le corps tremblant, le garçon leva le visage vers la Déesse. Il commençait à avoir peur.

- Tu n'es pas tout à fait Adonis, reprit Aphrodite dans un sourire avant de désigner l'ange immobile derrière eux, une partie de lui est encore là, dans cette créature. Tu seras complet qu'une fois que vous vous serez fondu l'un dans l'autre.

Le garçon se mit à tousser plus fort et de la poussière s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ... m'arrive? demanda-t-il apeuré.

- Ton corps terrestre est en train de mourir, répondit Aphrodite dans un sourire contrit, je te laisse le choix Shun. Je t'aime, Adonis est en toi, tu as pu constater ta ressemblance avec lui. En restant avec moi, ici sur l'Olympe, tu auras le droit à une vie longue et éternelle à mes côtés. Si tu décides de rester sur Terre, tu mourras inévitablement.

Tout doucement, elle saisit son visage et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Choisis-moi mon enfant, murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants, et je te promets une vie longue.

Shun toussota, mais parvint à s'éloigner d'elle.

- Je refuse de laisser Aiolia de nouveau seul, répondit-il avec force de persuasion, c'est lui que j'aime. C'est lui que je veux retrouver. Pour m'importe une vie mortelle ... du moment que je la passe à ses côtés ... à l'aimer ...

Respirer était devenu un véritable supplice pour lui. Il toussa de nouveau, et une volute de poussière s'échappa de ses lèvres, sa vue se troubla et son corps fut saisit d'une douleur atroce. Aphrodite l'aida doucement à s'allonger sur le sol nuageux, regarda amoureusement son visage, écarta une mèche de son front, lui sourit, puis dit :

- Très bien, tu as fais ton choix. Mais sache que je suivrais toujours chacun de tes pas.

Shun ferma les yeux. Il se sentait partir. De nouveau, tout devint noir autour de lui. Aphrodite lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, puis se tourna vers l'ange, toujours aussi inexpressif.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, dit-elle avec sévérité, alors descends sur Terre. Et sauves-le.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

Un éclair foudroyant éclaira le ciel et faucha une dizaine d'Egyptien d'un seul coup, les envoyant au sol pour ne plus les voir se relever. Zeus brandit son sceptre tout d'or et d'ivoire en forme d'éclair et fit briller son cosmos plus encore, alors que Sion et Athéna se matérialisaient près de lui.

- Shun!

Le hurlement de terreur et de fureur mêlée d'Aiolia raisonna dans cette cohue comme un rugissement animal. Le Chevalier du Lion se rua en avant, laissant derrière lui un Milo désabusé qui le regarda se jeter dans la mêlée d'une vingtaine de Medjaïs, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis il courut à sa suite en criant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain reviens!

Mais aussitôt, une dizaine d'Egyptiens furent sur le Chevalier du Lion pour le freiner dans sa course. Milo anticipa l'attaque et, d'un coup d'Aiguille Ecarlate, les écarta tous sans exception. Mais il dut s'arrêter pour leur faire face alors qu'Aiolia gravissait l'amas informe et instable qu'avait formé le promontoire en s'écroulant, sans se soucier des Medjaïs tout autour de lui. Chancelant sur tout ce tas de rocher rendu glissant par toute cette épaisse poussière, Aiolia vit venir vers lui des Egyptiens en colère, le poing levé dans sa direction, pendant qu'il tentait vainement de retirer toute cette poussière de ses yeux et de ses poumons. Il se mit en garde, les yeux brûlés et irrités, mais avant même que ses ennemis ne fussent sur lui, un éclair vermeille d'une puissance phénoménale les balaya comme s'ils n'étaient que des fétus de paille sous la tempête.

Se matérialisa alors, devant un Aiolia ébahit, un Dieu tout de rouge et d'ivoire vêtu, le fixant avec des yeux noirs qui semblaient avoir vécus mille vies. Reconnaissant son épée au fourreau d'or, le Chevalier du Lion sut qu'il avait alors en face de lui Arès, Dieu de la guerre. Il ne trembla pas, ne s'agenouilla pas et ne baissa pas non plus le regard, ne songeant même pas une seconde à le remercier pour son aide. Car au fond de son cœur, et ça sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ressentait pour ce Dieu en face de lui une haine sans âge, farouche et tenace, qui commença à le faire trembler tant ses muscles étaient crispés.

- Ne le laisse pas mourir cette fois, lui dit alors Arès avant de se détourner de lui.

Aiolia le regarda se jeter au milieu d'une troupe de Medjaïs qui furent aussitôt balayés comme les précédents, ces dernières paroles raisonnant en lui comme une insulte, encore une fois sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, car près de lui, il ressentait encore faiblement les pulsations du cosmos de Shun. Alors il fit encore quelques pas, tentant par son propre cosmos de repérer celui du garçon. Après quelques secondes de recherche, paniqué, le souffle court et la gorge brûlante et irritée par toute cette poussière, il finit par le localiser.

S'agenouillant au sol en réprimant une grimace de douleur, perdant furtivement l'équilibre sur ce tas instable de roche, il se rétablit et commença à dégager les rochers avec des gestes fébriles. Les mains écorchées et couvertes de sueur et de poussière, il ignora la douleur et fit pulser dans son cosmos une vague de chaleur vers celui, plus faible, de Shun. Au fond de son cœur assaillit par la peur, le Chevalier du Lion commença à se dire que s'il venait à perdre le jeune homme, il n'y survivrait pas, ne supporterait pas d'être seul. Sentiment qu'il ressentit encore sans vraiment en connaître la cause, ni en comprendre réellement le sens.

Mais soudain, une puissante bourrasque de vent souleva des volutes de poussières autour de lui, avant de l'éclairer d'une douce lumière blanche. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Aiolia se retourna. D'abord éblouit, il finit par voir la créature qui venait d'apparaître près de lui. Il sentit son sang se glacer, son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et son cœur battre plus fort. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri de stupeur silencieux et se sentit paralyser par la peur. Shun se tenait devant lui et le fixait d'un regard bleu dépourvu de lueur, dépourvu d'âme. Il portait une toge d'argent d'une fluidité presque liquide, deux ailes d'une blancheur immaculée et d'une envergure immense se déployaient dans son dos, ses cheveux d'émeraude étaient si brillant et semblaient si doux qu'Aiolia avait envie d'y plonger ses mains, puis son visage, afin de se protéger du monde. Il ne pouvait y croire. Devant lui, Shun venait de lui apparaître en tant qu'Ange. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Le Chevalier du Lion fronça doucement les sourcils, referma la bouche, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas celui de la créature. C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Shun en face de lui tout en faisant face à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils se ressemblaient tout en étant totalement différent. Physiquement, c'était Shun. Mais quelque chose en cet Ange était totalement aux antipodes du Chevalier Andromède, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, sans qu'Aiolia ne puisse se douter de ce dont il s'agissait.

Puis, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, l'Ange leva doucement les bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parallèles à ses épaules et alluma ce qui semblait être son cosmos. Là, Aiolia su que qui que soit cet Ange, il ne s'agissait pas de Shun. Le cosmos du garçon brillait d'ordinaire d'un rose innocent et était d'une douceur et d'une chaleur infinie, alors que celui de la créature était blanc, froid et impersonnel. Totalement différent.

Soudain, la Terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds. Toujours à genoux, il recula vivement et se mit à fixer les rochers, les cailloux et la poussière qui semblaient être en ébullition. Le tout se souleva et fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, heurtant au passage quelques Medjaïs. Comprenant que l'Ange venait de libérer Shun, Aiolia se pencha vivement vers l'ouverture qui venait d'être creusée et là, il le vit. Apparemment, deux rochers tenus l'un contre l'autre l'avait protégé en créant une sorte de voûte. Mais la poussière était tellement dense que le jeune homme en avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et était recouvert d'une couche pâle, et figée. Aiolia se pencha, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à la surface avec force. Mais son cosmos était tellement faible qu'il prit peur.

- Shun ...

Aucun mouvement, aucune réponse.

- Shun?

Le garçon était immobile, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, l'air ne passait plus la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne respirait plus. Paniqué, les yeux révulsés, Aiolia l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua violemment, inutilement. Le cosmos que le Chevalier du Lion ressentait près du sien n'était que le résidu d'un dernier battement cœur. Aiolia se figea. Shun était mort, et le Chevalier d'Or sentait déjà sa propre vie quitter son corps sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, les larmes emplissant déjà ses yeux.

Mais alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir perdu le seul que son âme aimait, sans le savoir, depuis des milliers d'années, le corps inerte de Shun se mit à briller à l'unisson avec celui de l'Ange. Tout doucement, Aiolia s'écarta de lui, le fixant tout à la fois avec tristesse et hébétude, alors que le corps de Shun était doucement soulevé par une force invisible, ses cheveux flottant autour de son visage, toute la poussière quittant sa peau pour volter autour de lui, et cette lumière presque divine qui l'éblouissait. Bientôt, les larmes aux bords des yeux d'Aiolia se transformèrent en larmes non plus de douleur et de tristesse, mais d'admiration et de stupéfaction. Il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de rompre ce miracle.

L'Ange s'approcha doucement, fixant le corps de Shun de ses yeux bleus inexpressifs et froids, presque inhumains. Pendant ce temps, la bataille touchait à sa fin. L'intervention des dieux de l'Olympe avait finalement fait pencher la balance, Horus n'était même plus visible dans le ciel, et les Medjaïs tombaient, certains même faisaient demi-tour, reculaient, effrayés face à la fureur des grecs. Mais Aiolia en était arrivé à oublier ça, car son attention était toute entière tournée vers l'Ange. Le corps de celui-ci s'était mit à briller, briller et briller encore plus fort resplendissant et froid dans cette lumière divine. Ses traits commencèrent doucement à s'estomper, la couleur même de ses cheveux s'effaça, et il ne fut plus qu'une masse informe de lumière aveuglante qui s'éleva doucement, s'approcha de Shun, sembla d'abord caresser son corps, puis se fondit entièrement en lui. Doucement. Presque tendrement.

Immobile et muet, Aiolia regarda le corps de Shun briller, sans oser bouger, et attendit qu'il se pose doucement sur le sol avant de s'approcher, accroupit sur les roches instables. Autour d'eux, la poussière retombait doucement, lourde et gênante. Aiolia avait peur, peur de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, quand soudain le corps de Shun fut prit d'un brutal soubresaut et il toussa avec force, les yeux grands ouverts, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le Chevalier du Lion se jeta sur lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement, les larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il serra Shun contre lui avec force, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Mais il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, et maintenant que le garçon était sauvé il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait ressentit tant de désespoir en réalisant qu'il était mort, alors qu'ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis très peu de temps, et ne se connaissaient réellement que depuis quelques semaines. Mais cela était loin d'être stupide à ses yeux, car il était tellement amoureux qu'il imaginait à présent très mal sa vie sans ce garçon si fragile et si fort qu'il tenait dans ses bras, contre son cœur.

Shun toussota encore, les poumons légèrement obstrués par quelques résidus de poussière. Le cœur d'Aiolia battait si fort derrière son armure d'or que le garçon en ressentait chaque pulsation sur son visage. Alors il pleura lui aussi, doucement et silencieusement, car il était tellement heureux de sentir le corps du Chevalier du Lion, bien vivant, tout contre lui. Mais soudain, une immense culpabilité le submergea et il dit alors, d'une voix enrouée :

- Je suis désolé ...

Aiolia ne répondit pas mais le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Désolé, répéta Shun avant de compléter dans un murmure: je ne t'abandonnerais plus, c'est promit ...

- Non de Dieu de merde c'était quoi ça?

Aiolia et Shun se séparèrent et le Chevalier du Lion se retourna. Milo les fixait, abasourdi, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Apparemment, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Soudain, une attaque perdue heurta le sol tout près de lui, faisant volter des milliers de minuscules débris coupants. Le Chevalier du Scorpion se tassa sur lui-même tout en protégeant son visage et chancela sur quelques pas.

- On ferait mieux de foutre le camp d'ici si on ne veut pas prendre un éclair dans les fesses! lança-t-il avec vivacité.

Aiolia acquiesça et aida Shun à se mettre sur ses jambes. Mais à peine celui-ci fut-il debout qu'une violente douleur le coupa en deux au niveau du ventre et il tomba en poussant un cri de douleur. Le Chevalier du Lion le retint avant qu'il ne heurte violemment le sol et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Au même moment, une lumière aveuglante éclaira tout le Sanctuaire et une effroyable explosion retentit, faisant trembler la terre de Grèce.

- Shaka se lâche! commenta Milo, impressionné.

- Shun!

Le Chevalier du Lion aida le garçon à s'asseoir au sol et sentit son cœur se serrer. Le sang avait commencé à couler sur les jambes de Shun, depuis son abdomen, sans que son armure n'ait la moindre égratignure.

- T'es blessé! s'exclama Aiolia, effrayé.

Shun aurait aimé répondre que ça n'était pas grave, qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais il avait tellement mal en réalité qu'il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Désireux de le mettre à l'abri, Aiolia l'aida à se remettre debout et le mena sous le premier temple, celui du Bélier, pour l'aider à s'asseoir, appuyé contre une colonne.

- Il n'a rien son armure est intact! s'écria Milo sous le vacarme assourdissant d'une puissante attaque divine illuminant le ciel.

Aiolia ne répondit rien et retira le buste de l'armure d'Andromède. Shun serra les dents sous la douleur et Milo écarquilla les yeux en s'accroupissant près d'eux.

- Putain comment il s'est fait ça? demanda-t-il hébété.

- Shaka! cria Aiolia pour toute réponse.

Son appel se répercuta sur les murs de la maison du Bélier et se perdit de l'autre côté, dans le vacarme de la bataille. Alors il déchira un morceau de son pantalon en lin et l'appliqua sur la blessure sanglante qui déchirait le ventre de Shun. Une profonde entaille, juste au-dessus du nombril.

- On dirait une blessure causée par une arme, commenta le Scorpion les sourcils froncés, une épée peut-être.

- Shaka!

Le second appel d'Aiolia eut à peine le temps de s'éteindre que le Chevalier de la Vierge se matérialisa près d'eux dans un éclair de lumière doré, essoufflé et couvert de poussière, un bras en sang et une légère entaille sur le front. A peine se fut-il accroupit qu'Aiolia l'attrapa par le col et approcha son visage du sien, les yeux lançant des éclairs, pour lui dire :

- S'il passe l'arme à gauche je te fais bouffer ta statue de Bouddha par les trous de nez!

Shaka ne répondit pas et se téléporta pour disparaître, emmenant Shun avec lui, non sans avoir adressé à son homologue du Lion un regard courroucé.

- Je crois qu'il a reçu le message, déclara Milo dans un sourire à la fois amusé et impressionné.

Aiolia ignora son compagnon d'arme et regarda ses mains, couvertes de poussière mélangée au sang de Shun. La fureur envahit son cœur. Il se redressa, suivit par Milo qui le fixait d'un regard inquiet, et tourna son visage vers la horde de Medjaïs désormais nettement amoindrie et repoussée loin du premier temple, en fuite pour la plupart.

- Oh non, murmura le Scorpion en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aiolia se jeta alors en avant, aux trousses des Egyptiens en fuite, ivre de sang et de vengeance, poussant un puissant rugissement de rage.

« Dois-je lui révéler la vérité ? »

« Lorsqu'il sera prêt à l'entendre ... »

- Shun?

Le garçon ouvrit brutalement les yeux, éblouit par la vive lumière qui avait emplit son rêve, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'accoutumer à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Il tourna la tête, hébété, se demandant brièvement où il pouvait bien se trouver, avant d'identifier enfin l'infirmerie du palais du Pope.

Puis il croisa le visage de Mü, qui le fixait les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air inquiet. Sur son front, une compresse rougie par du sang séché et une bosse énorme qui bleuissait déjà sur sa peau pâle. Il avait l'air fatigué et passablement abruti par les antidouleurs.

- Comment tu te sens? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- J'sais pas, répondit Shun en se redressant légèrement sur les coudes, un peu bizarre.

Mü l'arrêta d'un geste vif et l'obligea à se rallonger.

- Évite de trop bouger! lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement. Tu es blessé.

- Où ça? demanda Shun en baissant son regard sur son propre corps.

- Bah là gros bêta.

Le Chevalier du Bélier retira lentement un bandage blanc qui reposait sagement sur le ventre du garçon. Mais ce qu'il découvrit alors le laissa pantois. La profonde blessure qu'il s'était évertué à nettoyer, désinfecter et refermer près d'une heure plus tôt avait totalement disparu, laissant la peau blanche et tendre du ventre vierge de toute blessure, de toute cicatrice. Intacte. Comme si ce qu'il avait vu ici, il l'avait rêvé. Mü cligna des yeux, abasourdi, et releva doucement le regard vers celui de Shun. Mais le garçon l'évita vivement, gêné, et le repoussa doucement pour se lever.

- Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien, dit-il simplement en quittant le lit.

Le médecin du Sanctuaire ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils en regardant le garçon se lever, légèrement pantelant et affaiblit, et enrouler les draps du lit autour de son corps nu. Toujours sans lui accorder le moindre coup d'œil. Mais Mü savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvée cette blessure, elle était là il y a une heure tout au plus, une entaille profonde et sanglante qui avait manqué de tuer le Chevalier Andromède. Et là, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait disparu comme par magie. Une magie divine. Il se leva de sa chaise, ignorant sa tête qui lui tournait, et s'approcha de Shun qui cherchait déjà une chemise à se mettre sur le dos.

- Où tu crois aller? lança-t-il avec autorité. Viens te rasseoir, t'as des ecchymoses dans le dos je vais te passer une pommade.

Shun réprima un soupir agacé et obéit de mauvaise fois. Il s'approcha, déposa la chemise blanche qu'il venait de sortir de l'armoire sur le bord du lit et prit place près du médecin, lui dévoilant son dos. La peau blanche était pratiquement toute recouverte de bleus gigantesques qui viraient déjà au rouge. Mü ouvrit un pot et plongea sa main dans la pommade, sans quitter la peau pâle des yeux. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec elle, il sentit un frisson pareil à une décharge électrique remonter le long de son bras et le faire claquer des dents. Shun resta immobile, ne se rendant compte de rien, et le Bélier commença doucement à étaler la pommade.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Mü se sentait devenir de plus en plus fébrile et sa tête lui tourna encore d'avantage, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Cette peau sous ses doigts, pour lui qui était habitué à celle de Shaka, était d'une finesse et d'une douceur incomparable, du moins à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

- Comment la bataille s'est terminée? demanda soudainement Shun.

Mü en sursauta tellement il était hypnotisée par ses mains qui courraient sur le corps du garçon. Il continua ses caresses, étalant d'avantage la pommade sur les bleus, et se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

- Les Medjaïs ont fuit, en partie grâce aux dieux. Horus était aux mains de Zeus lorsqu'Isis et Osiris sont apparus et se sont inclinés à ses pieds, reconnaissant une fois de plus sa supériorité. Je suppose qu'on ne les reverra plus avant cinq bons milliers d'années.

Shun poussa un soupir de soulagement et sentit ses muscles se décrisper d'eux-mêmes.

- Je suis bien content que ça soit terminé, dit-il dans un sourire, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer cette fois.

- Mmh, marmonna Mü sans cesser ses caresses, d'autant que tu sembles doté d'une capacité de guérison hors du commun.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise. Les mains qui parcouraient son dos se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes et caressantes, mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Ce qui provoquait son malaise, c'était cette histoire de blessure miraculeusement guérie. Il se souvenait parfaitement être revenu à lui dans les bras d'Aiolia, après son petit passage par l'Olympe où il avait rencontré Aphrodite, et se rappelait tout aussi nettement avoir souffert à cause de cette blessure, cette blessure causée par une épée. Cette blessure qui avait, il en était sûr et certain, provoqué la mort d'Adonis lui-même et lui avait été léguée lorsque l'Ange s'était fondu en lui pour le sauver. Mais le plus gênant c'était que Mü, qui avait déjà des soupçons sur lui, avait assisté à tout ça.

De son côté, celui-ci pensait de moins en moins à cette histoire de guérison miraculeuse, car sous ses doigts la peau de Shun était chaude, rendue lisse par la pommade, et plus douce que tout ce qu'il avait caressé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, la douleur causée par le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête était plus forte et lui brouilla brièvement la vue. Mais peu importe, car le corps de Shun était nu sous ses mains, et c'était en train de le rendre fou.

Bien évidemment, le garçon finit par se rendre compte que l'étalement de la pommade ne rimait plus à rien, et que le Chevalier du Bélier était tout bonnement en train de le caresser. Il tourna alors son visage d'un quart vers la gauche, afin d'attirer le regard du médecin sur lui sans pour autant croiser ses yeux, et murmura :

- Mü ... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le Chevalier du Bélier poussa un soupir alors qu'un frisson brûlant parcourait tout son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre et lui fit pousser un soupir de désir. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste, il attrapa les hanches si fines de Shun avec possession et déposa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, goûtant enfin à cette peau qui le tentait tant.

Shun sursauta, poussa un cri de stupeur et quitta le lit sans emmener la couverture avec lui. Se retrouvant nu, il attrapa la chemise au préalable sortit de l'armoire et s'en vêtit, le visage tourné vers le sol, les mains tremblantes. Mü ne savait plus où se mettre, mais la honte fit vite place à la colère. Il avait de nouveau succombé à l'envoûtement de Shun, cet ensorcellement divin que le garçon ne maîtrisait pas. Cette miraculeuse guérison n'était qu'une preuve de plus de son appartenance à la famille des dieux. Le Chevalier Andromède était le fils de la Déesse Aphrodite, et c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Je suis désolé, murmura doucement Shun d'une voix faible, c'est de ma faute. Merci pour tes soins.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sortit de l'infirmerie sans que Mü ait pu dire un mot, le laissant là, seul et perturbé. Mais l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Shun était-elle uniquement due à ce qu'il pensait être une ascendance divine ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, Shun parcourut le couloir d'un pas vif. Aphrodite le lui avait bien dit. Un peu de son cosmos de Déesse s'était glissé dans le sien lorsqu'elle avait guidé l'âme d'Adonis vers lui, alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, et c'est ce qui provoquait l'attirance des hommes vers lui s'ils restaient trop longtemps en contact avec son cosmos. Est-ce que c'est ce qui arrivait à Mü ? Après Shaka le Chevalier du Bélier serait-il le second à succomber ? C'était tout de même étonnant que ça soit les deux Chevaliers possédant les plus puissants pouvoirs télépathiques qui craquent les premiers.

Mais bientôt, Shun laissa de côté toutes ces questions et ces ruminations légèrement négatives pour ne plus penser qu'à Aiolia. Où était-il ? S'il lui était arrivé quoi que se soit, Mü l'en aurait informé, et il le sentirait lui-même. Le Chevalier du Lion se cachait quelque part, mais où ? Shun n'avait qu'une envie : le retrouver. Après tout ce qu'il avait découvert grâce à la Déesse de l'Amour sur l'histoire d'Adonis et Ayor il ne voulait plus le laisser seul, car il l'avait abandonné longtemps. Bien trop longtemps, et son âme savait qu'elle devait se faire pardonner de cette absence trop longue. Il voulait se retrouver dans ses bras, encore et encore, pour rattraper ces cinq mille ans de perdus, et se perdre dans son amour, enfin. Chose qu'ils n'avaient pu faire lors de leur première rencontre, à cause de la jalousie des dieux. Mais Shun avait bien l'intention de se rattraper, et se faire pardonner.

A quelques pas de là, dans la salle de réunion du palais du Pope, parmi les Chevaliers d'Ors les moins abîmés par le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu se trouvait : Aiolia et sa lèvre inférieure saignant encore, son ami de toujours Milo qui arborait un œil au beurre noir très prononcé, Dohko et son bras droit en écharpe, Camus qui semblait n'avoir reçu aucun coup, Aphrodite et les jointures de ses doigts en sang qui s'évertuait à remettre sa coiffure en place, Saga en plein duel avec un bandage qui ne voulait pas tenir autour de sa tête et Sion qui présidait la réunion. Tous les autres avaient été menés chez Mü pour des soins, y comprit Shaka qui, malgré ses allé-retours entre le champ de bataille et l'infirmerie, avait prit un mauvais coup en pleine colonne vertébrale et se retrouvait pour le moment totalement immobilisé. Parmi eux se trouvaient également Seiya qui, malgré ses multiples blessures, avait insisté pour venir, Hyôga et son poignet cassé douloureux ainsi que le Chevalier du Phénix, Ikki, qui s'était mêlé à la bataille peu avant que celle ne se termine, comme à son habitude. En bout de table, présidant la réunion, Sion et Athéna.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles la Déesse prit le temps de regarder chacun de ses Chevaliers présent, elle finit par prendre la parole :

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre dévouement sans borne, grâce à votre courage et votre force, le Sanctuaire et la paix de l'humanité ont une fois de plus été sauvé.

- Les Dieux y sont pour beaucoup quand même, répliqua Milo dans un grommellement frustré.

- C'est vrai que sans eux on serait dans le potage à l'heure qu'il est, l'appuya Dohko en frottant son bras douloureux.

La jeune Saori sourit, heureuse de constater que ses Chevaliers semblaient à présent plus avenant envers les dieux de l'Olympe. Peut-être l'intervention de ceux-ci avait-elle finit par convaincre les plus sceptique.

- En tout cas je tiens à vous rassurer les égyptiens ont juré de ne plus se dresser contre nous, reprit-elle avec un sourire, l'Alliance a été renouvelé et leur colère s'est apaisé.

- Ce qui ne nous met pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle guerre, répliqua Dohko dans une grimace de douleur.

- Si les dieux nous ont aidés contre les Medjaïs ils nous aideront bien pour le reste non? demanda Milo en s'accoudant sur la table.

- Tu es un Chevalier d'Athéna tu n'as pas à réclamer l'aide des dieux! s'écria Sion avec colère.

Le Scorpion se renfrogna sur lui-même et grogna. Près de lui, Aiolia tapait du doigt sur la table, nerveux, sa jambe tressautant. Il avait laissé Shun à Shaka plus de deux heures plus tôt, il savait que Mü s'était occupé de lui mais depuis il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Et il avait eu très peur pour le garçon.

- Sion, reprit Athéna avec douceur, les dieux eux-mêmes ont reconnu que vous vous êtes tous vaillamment battus et estiment qu'à présent il est temps pour eux de nous aider.

- Je crois surtout qu'ils en ont plein le ravioli de voir qu'on les dézingue à chaque fois et ils veulent nous prouver de quoi ils sont capables.

Tous les Chevaliers présent, y compris le Grand Pope et Athéna, se tournèrent vers Camus qui leur renvoya un regard étonné, un sourcil arqué.

- Bah quoi? lança-t-il doucement. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

- Ah si ... si bien sûr, répliqua Dohko d'un air étonné, c'est juste que ... venant de ta bouche c'est étonnant d'entendre ça!

Milo arborait à présent un sourire conquis et fixait le Chevalier du Verseau d'un regard brillant. L'excitation de la bataille semblait l'avoir quelque peu déridé et son visage affichait des joues rougit par l'effort, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et sa peau d'ordinaire si blanche était légèrement salie par la poussière. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé si désirable que maintenant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Athéna dans un sourire amusé, nous allons continuer les rondes de nuit, au cas où, et vous allez de nouveau demander des volontaires afin de restaurer le temple abîmé.

- Bien Déesse, acquiesça Sion avec gravité.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Mü pénétra dans la salle, l'air perturbé et alerté. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il s'avança près de son Pope et de sa Déesse.

- Si je peux me permettre j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important, dit-il avec gravité.

- Nous avions fini, répondit Saori dans un sourire, de quoi s'agit-il?

- C'est à propos de Shun ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? le coupa Aiolia en se redressant. Il va bien?

Le Bélier lui adressa un très bref regard avant de plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de sa Déesse.

- Il a été admis à l'infirmerie avec une très grave blessure à l'abdomen, reprit-il tout aussi gravement, je l'ai soigné et refermé et il y a quelques minutes il est sortit absolument guérit, avec seulement quelques ecchymoses sans gravité.

- Et bien peut-être t'es-tu trop inquiété, sourit doucement Athéna, peut-être ses blessures n'étaient-elles pas si grave.

Soudain, sans un mot, Aiolia se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce d'un pas précipité. Sion se redressa vivement et s'écria :

- Aiolia nous ne t'avons pas autorisé à sortir!

Mais le Lion disparut sans écouter son Pope et laissa la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui. La Déesse Athéna posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Sion et sourit.

- Laisses-le, dit-elle doucement, parfois il vaut mieux écouter son cœur que sa raison.

Sion n'insista pas mais la lueur dans ses yeux signifiait bien qu'il était révolté par l'attitude du Chevalier du Lion.

- Athéna, reprit alors Mü les sourcils froncés, Shaka et moi avons pu constater que quelque chose chez Shun pouvait ... poser problème dirons-nous.

- Expliques-toi, ordonna alors la Déesse.

Le Bélier prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Nous sommes arrivé à la conclusion que peut-être était-il le fils de la Déesse Aphrodite.

Contre toute attente, Saori sourit doucement, et Dohko se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Ça va pas recommencer cette histoire! s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. Déjà Shaka qui compare le gamin à un Dieu et toi qui en fait le fils d'Aphrodite! Vous avez fumé quoi encore tous les deux?

- Dohko! grogna Sion.

- Calmons-nous, coupa Athéna avec douceur, Mü, je te remercie de venir nous faire part de tes soupçons, mais sache qu'il n'en est rien. Mes antiques souvenirs m'offrent une connaissance sur des histoires qui se sont déroulées il y a bien longtemps, et je tiens simplement à ce que vous sachiez que Shun est tout comme vous, que son âme est celle du tout premier Chevalier d'Andromède de l'histoire, et que la Déesse Aphrodite a joué un rôle important dans sa résurrection.

Tous les Chevaliers en restèrent profondément enfoncés sur leur chaise, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de stupeur muet. Le plus abasourdi était très certainement Mü qui n'en revenait absolument pas, et souriait doucement en imaginant la tête que ferait Shaka en apprenant ça.

Aiolia n'en avait que faire des menaces que Sion proférait à son encontre, que son Pope hurle sur lui importait peu. Shun était en danger, Shun était sortit de l'infirmerie sans dire à personne où il allait, Shun était certainement déboussolé. Et Aiolia l'était aussi après tout, car il n'avait pas oublié l'Ange descendu du ciel qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle du garçon. Il voulait comprendre, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui était cet Ange ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Mais surtout, comment Shun s'était-il blessé ? Le Lion se rappelait encore nettement de la taille et de la profondeur de la blessure sur son abdomen alors que son armure n'avait pas souffert. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Aiolia avait besoin de réponse à toutes ces questions, ainsi qu'à celle-ci : pourquoi tenait-il tant à Shun ? Pourquoi cet amour soudain, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé personne aussi profondément que lui ? Il sentait, au fond de lui, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer que cette attirance avait une longue, très longue histoire.

Le Chevalier du Lion tenta de localiser le cosmos de Shun mais celui-ci l'avait apparemment caché pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve. Alors, vêtu uniquement d'une toge d'entraînement qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte après avoir retiré son armure à la fin des combats, il se mit à courir à la vitesse de la lumière, de plus en plus inquiet, dévalant les milliers de marches qui reliaient les temples l'un à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur le Cap Sounion essoufflé, et ce d'avantage à cause de son inquiétude que d'une quelconque fatigue, parcourant les arènes les unes après les autres, risquant même sa vie en traversant le territoire d'entraînement des femmes Chevaliers. Mais rien à faire, il ne retrouvait pas Shun.

Il s'arrêta alors là où avait eu lieu la bataille qui les avait tous opposé aux égyptiens quelques heures plus tôt, tourna sur lui-même, désespéré, regardant tout autour de lui sans vraiment savoir où poser son regard, le cœur battant la chamade sous la peur. Une frayeur vicieuse et insidieuse s'infiltrait dans son cœur comme une vague de chaleur, sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter ou même la contrer. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul, de nouveau seul, sans personne à aimer réellement, sans Shun. Et c'était tout aussi terrifiant qu'énervant. Dépendre de quelqu'un, lui ? Dépendre d'un garçon à la peau douce ... au corps fragile ... aux yeux si brillants ...

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Aiolia envoya son cosmos parcourir tous les temples du zodiaque en une puissante pulsation à la fois triste, désespérée, et énervée. Et contre toute attente, Shun lui répondit. Comme une caresse, le doux cosmos du garçon vint effleurer le sien pour le rassurer, et l'attendrir. Le Lion poussa un soupir de soulagement et remonta les marches vers le cinquième temple. Son temple. Car c'était là que l'attendait Shun. Il l'attendait chez lui. Il était venu l'attendre ici. Le cœur d'Aiolia se gonfla d'un amour aussi vieux que son âme et, en quelques secondes, se servant de nouveau de sa vitesse vertigineuse, il parvint aux pieds de sa demeure. Il entra, ses pas raisonnèrent entre les murs de pierre, accompagnant le silence. Tout doucement, il se dirigea vers un pan de mur plongé dans l'ombre, dissimulé derrière les nombreuses colonnes. Il ouvrit une lourde porte et monta les quelques marches qui le menait vers ses appartements.

A peine eut-il passé le seuil que deux bras frêles et délicats entourèrent son cou avec possessivité. Shun rapprocha leur deux visages et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement dans une expiration partagée, comme s'ils échangeaient leur souffle, se confiaient leur vie. Aiolia ferma les yeux pour profiter plus pleinement de la saveur des lèvres du garçon et attrapa doucement ses hanches étroites, recouvertes d'une simple chemise blanche, pour mieux sentir son corps vivant sous ses doigts. Il avait eu si peur et, toute inquiétude quittant son cœur, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes contenues jusqu'alors. Tout en pensant furtivement qu'il était devenu bien trop sensible depuis qu'il fréquentait Shun.

Ils se séparèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient liés et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble et en paix, conscient qu'à présent personne ne viendrait les déranger et qu'ils avaient donc tout le temps de profiter de cette quiétude si ardemment attendue. Leur souffle se mêlant, se fut Aiolia qui prit la parole d'une voix grave et sévère :

- Ne refais jamais ça, tu entends?

Il attrapa Shun par la nuque et serra fort son cou d'ivoire dans ses mains, afin de le rapprocher d'avantage de lui, et répéta :

- Jamais!

Le garçon sourit et caressa doucement la joue rugueuse du Lion du dos de sa main, puis il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'odeur de ce corps puissant qui se répandait dans la pièce et venait le caresser, pareil aux nuages sur lesquels il s'était assit là-haut, sur l'Olympe. Une odeur virile, forte et rassurante qui faisait trembler son corps et son cœur, là, tout au fond de lui, et le fit sourire. Tout doucement, son cosmos vint caresser celui d'Aiolia, comme une promesse faite à sa demande insistante.

Soudain Aiolia s'activa à soulever la simple chemise que portait Shun, et qui lui tombait sur les genoux, afin de vérifier de lui-même si ce qu'avait dit Mü était vrai. Et c'était là la vérité, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de blessure, pas une seule cicatrice, rien. Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas rêvé cette blessure, elle était bien là, il l'avait vu sur le ventre du garçon ! Celui-ci s'empara alors doucement de ses mains pour les caresser et sourit.

- Je n'ai rien, dit-il d'une voix tendre, je vais bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, se rassurant par leur souffle, se caressant par leur cosmos. Tendrement, Aiolia remonta ses mains et commença à caresser les cheveux d'émeraude de Shun, les trouvant encore plus doux et léger que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux vinrent rencontrer ceux du garçon, et il se dit alors qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué cette petite nuance de bleu limpide dans ses pupilles d'ordinaire d'un vert pur et clair. Shun sourit, ferma les paupières et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent, puis prit de nouveau une grande inspiration.

- Je veux comprendre, exigea Aiolia de cette voix toujours aussi profonde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Shun rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de lui, plantant son regard dans celui du Chevalier du Lion.

- Ça n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, murmura-t-il dans un souffle chaud.

- Pas important ! rétorqua Aiolia d'une voix forte en lui saisissant les épaules. Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de savoir qui t'a sauvé la vie ?

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira le visage du garçon. Une profonde chaleur envahit le corps du Lion. Ce regard teinté d'un bleu étrange faisait remonter en lui un souvenir pourtant enfouit dans son âme depuis des milliers d'années. Aiolia ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais il fut incapable de prononcer un mot, car les émotions se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Quelque chose caché, là dans son cœur depuis le premier âge, était enfin libéré et libre de s'exprimer. Quelque chose qui avait été enterré en lui par sa solitude et sa colère grandissante, une pulsion à laquelle il avait envie d'obéir.

Tout doucement, Shun commença à déboutonner son ample chemise et ses mains, bien qu'impatientes, étaient fermes et assurées. Aiolia suivit ses mouvements, les yeux brûlants, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant au rythme de son amour et de son désir toujours plus grand. De ces mêmes gestes toujours aussi lents, le garçon fit glisser le tissu sur ses épaules délicates et le laissa tomber au sol sans un bruit. Il était nu à présent, son corps d'ivoire chaud et doux offert à celui d'Aiolia. Tout en eux était en pleine opposition complémentaire, à la fois charnu et subtil, tendre et rugueux, sombre et lumineux, ils étaient tous deux brûlants et fébriles. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées. S'efforçant à contrôler ses gestes afin qu'ils restent tendres, Aiolia commença ses caresses en remontant doucement le long des bras fins de Shun, puis s'arrêta sur ses épaules pour sentir leur chaleur, continua sur sa nuque pour saisir son visage. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, caressant chacun la langue de l'autre dans une valse furieuse. Le désir en eux était devenu bien trop puissant, ils ne pouvaient lui résister plus longtemps. Car après tout, il brûlait dans leur corps et leur cœur depuis plus de cinq mille ans désormais.

Aiolia serra fort le corps délicat de Shun contre le sien, le sentant totalement nu contre lui, totalement offert, brûlant à la fois d'amour et de désir. Il avait l'impression d'attendre ça depuis toujours, mais peu lui importait désormais. Peu importe qui était cet Ange et pourquoi il était venu en aide à Shun, peu importe pourquoi il aimait ce garçon à devenir fou s'il s'absentait, peu importe tout ceci à présent. Sa seule et unique préoccupation pour le moment c'était le corps de Shun qui s'offrait au sien. Le baiser se fit plus brûlant encore, les caresses plus possessives et le Lion poussa un grognement d'impatience. Tout son corps était tendu, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentit un désir pareil pour personne.

Sentant la fière virilité d'Aiolia contre lui, Shun lâcha sa toge, à laquelle il s'était accroché, et commença à défaire la simple ceinture de tissu qui entourait les hanches larges et puissantes du Lion. Le vêtement se détendit, le garçon défit les agrafes qui constituaient les épaules et le tout tomba au sol. D'instinct, il se blottit alors contre lui et leur peau se caressèrent enfin, envoyant des décharges électriques dans leur corps respectif, les faisant gémir.

Ils mirent fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, la respiration saccadée, se fixant de leurs yeux brûlants. Aiolia eut un sourire, Shun le lui rendit, puis commença à caresser son torse aux muscles prononcés et saillants qui roulaient sous sa peau dorée. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux. Bien que n'ayant jamais ni l'un ni l'autre goûté au sexe entre homme, ils ne ressentaient aucune peur, car leur corps répondait instinctivement à ce que leur cœur désirait, comme s'ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, depuis toujours. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer et se caresser puis, tout doucement, Shun descendit sa main sur le ventre d'Aiolia, jusqu'à son membre dressé. Le Lion frémit, serra la nuque fragile de Shun sous sa main et rapprocha son visage et son corps du sien. Le garçon continua ses caresses le long de son sexe, le visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou pour mieux respirer son parfum. Aiolia haletait, fou de désir. La main de Shun sur son sexe était en même temps si possessive et si tendre qu'elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Serrant toujours son cou, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'éloigne pas, le Lion assurait d'avantage sa prise sur la hanche de Shun avec son autre main, le gardant auprès de son corps, le visage dans ses cheveux d'émeraude pour en respirer les effluves sucrés. Brièvement, il se dit même que cette odeur était celle de la myrrhe à peine sortit de l'arbre.

Shun ralentit ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elles cessent, Aiolia poussa un grognement frustré, puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Dans leur regard, chacun pouvait lire que l'autre en voulait plus, qu'ils étaient mus par un désir toujours plus grand, toujours plus puissant.

- Shun ...

Cette supplication avait traversé les lèvres d'Aiolia sans même qu'il y pense. Le garçon sourit. Il saisit doucement la main du Lion pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Aiolia sentait son corps brûler, comme s'il était possédé, et cela lui fit peur, durant un très bref instant. Il était totalement dépendant de Shun, et plus il s'en rendait compte plus il aimait ça. Il avait envie de sentir son corps tendre se perdre dans ses bras, envie d'entendre sa voix claire crier à son oreille, envie de voir ses yeux verts devenir fous sous ses caresses. Envie de goûter à sa sueur, à son corps en profondeur. Envie de le posséder, corps et âme, en plus d'avoir son cœur.

Sans plus attendre, dans un grognement, il poussa Shun sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire et l'accueillit contre lui en lui ouvrant les bras, mais laissa pour le moment ses jambes fermées. Ils reprirent leur baiser, Aiolia était fébrile et impatient, ses mains caressaient le corps de Shun avec douceur mais fermeté. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent de nouveau et le Lion fondit sur le cou du garçon pour le mordre. Shun poussa un cri tout autant de douleur que de surprise. Il tenta de repousser Aiolia mais celui-ci s'empara de son poignet pour le tenir fermement contre les draps, lâcha sa peau délicate rougie par la morsure et passa sa langue sur la marque avant de l'attraper de nouveau entre ses lèvres, ses dents, pour la sucer avidement.

Shun poussa un gémissement et, de sa main toujours libre, caressa les cheveux brun-rouge de son amant, tout en savourant la chaleur de la virilité d'Aiolia qui pulsait contre son bas-ventre. Ayant terminé d'apposer sa marque sur la peau blanche du garçon, Aiolia revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres tendres sans lâcher son poignet, le serrant encore d'avantage, alors que son autre main venait caresser le torse délicat alanguit sous son propre corps. Leurs langues se caressèrent plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les deux amants gémissaient et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Aiolia sentait tout son corps brûler au contact de celui de Shun et il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentit une telle passion, un tel désir et une telle fougue dans les bras d'une femme. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, quelque chose dont il avait besoin, quelque chose qu'il attendait peut-être depuis longtemps. Quant à Shun, il se sentait de plus en plus fébrile et prêt à accueillir le Lion, chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, depuis des milliers d'années même, et son âme en ayant conscience souffrait d'avantage chaque minute du manque terrible qu'avait provoqué l'absence du Chevalier du Lion durant toutes ces années.

Prenant tout leur temps pour se découvrir - ou se retrouver - les deux amants se touchèrent avec leurs mains, leurs bouches ou leur corps afin de mieux s'approprier l'autre, le faire sien avec douceur et fébrilité. Shun alternait les baisers tendres sur la peau brûlante et les caresses osées sur le membre dressé d'Aiolia, alors que celui-ci jouait habilement entre morsures bestiales et attouchements plus doux. Mais très vite, toutes ces attentions ne suffirent plus, Aiolia voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Posséder Shun, s'approprier enfin ce qui lui fut refusé il y a cinq mille ans. Toutes ces craintes n'étaient plus, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec un garçon mais peu lui importait. Milo avait dit vrai, ça n'était pas si différent que lorsqu'il serrait une femme dans ses bras, d'ailleurs il trouvait même Shun plus doux, plus chaud et plus délicat encore que l'avait été Marine. Soudain, le garçon lui ouvrit les jambes et enserra sa taille de ses membres fuselés, l'attirant d'avantage contre lui. Le Lion s'engouffra entre ses jambes avec un plaisir évident et poussa un gémissement lorsque leurs deux sexes se touchèrent et se frottèrent avec plus d'intensité.

Aiolia lâcha enfin le poignet de Shun et engouffra sa main entre leurs deux corps, caressant doucement son sexe dur avant de passer à son intimité. Le garçon plongea ses yeux humides dans les siens, tremblant de tous ses membres. Aiolia l'embrassa passionnément tout en introduisant un doigt en lui, et sentit son amant s'agripper à ses épaules tout en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Cela le fit frissonner d'impatience, le Lion sentait qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Et puis la patience n'avait jamais vraiment été l'une de ses vertus. D'un geste vif, il remonta d'avantage les jambes de Shun sur sa taille et celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant à fond son parfum de désir brut et puissant tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux épais.

Lorsqu'Aiolia le pénétra, le garçon en eut le souffle coupé. Il savait bien que le Chevalier du Lion n'était pas un modèle de douceur, mais il s'attendait à plus de délicatesse. Le feu qui s'alluma en lui fit monter des larmes brûlantes jusqu'à ses yeux et il serra les dents, acceptant cette douleur nouvelle. Après tout, il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait laissé seul des milliers d'années après lui avoir promis d'être toujours près de lui. Plongé ainsi en lui, Aiolia tremblait de tous ses membres, le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui afin de ne pas se laisser aller à son désir dévastateur était en train de le rendre fou. Tout contre lui, Shun sentait bien que son amant faisait un effort surhumain pour garder la maîtrise de ses actes. Il sourit et commença à le caresser doucement, parcourant son dos de ses mains douces. Le Lion respirait fort à son oreille et se mit à grogner. Tout doucement, il s'enfonça d'avantage en lui et le garçon en siffla de douleur, s'agrippant plus fort à ses épaules. Les gémissements d'Aiolia s'apparentaient d'avantage à des grognements bestiaux, il attrapa la peau délicate du cou de Shun entre ses dents et y laissa une nouvelle trace de son amour. Ce qu'il ressentait dépassait tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à maintenant, le corps de Shun brûlait et c'était incroyablement bon. Il se sentait enfin chez lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment bien, et bien que sa béatitude soit enfin complète, son désir était bien plus grand. Il commença avec des va-et-vient lents, de plus en plus profond alors que Shun haletait tout contre lui.

Et très vite, la douleur quitta le garçon. Son corps, parcourut de vague de plaisir, se muait en une chose qu'il n'avait plus l'impression de connaître, car il n'avait plus aucun contrôle dessus. Ce plaisir qu'il ressentait était tout nouveau et tellement puissant que c'était comme si une force nouvelle tentait de sortir de son propre corps en envoyant dans ses membres des pulsations brûlantes qui transformaient son propre sang en torrent de lave bouillonnant lui montant à la tête. Très vite, elle lui tourna. Alors il se mit à gémir, et sa voix raisonna aux oreilles d'Aiolia, comme celui-ci l'avait voulu. Cette voix délicieuse augmenta d'avantage son désir, et ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus profonds, plus possessifs encore. Et plus sa passion augmentait plus Shun gémissait. Ils étaient en osmose, chacun répondant à l'amour de l'autre. Le Lion n'aurait jamais cru que cette mélodie lui plaise tant, le chant de Shun à ses oreilles était semblable à celui des sirènes et le rendait fou de désir sans qu'il puisse plus se contrôler. En réponse à cette mélodie, son corps jouait de celui de Shun comme s'il était un instrument de musique et lui un virtuose sachant jouer à la perfection, pinçant chaque note de son corps pour en sortir toujours de nouvelles vibrations. Bientôt, les gémissements du garçon se transformèrent en cri. Chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque muscle de son corps obéissait à Aiolia, lui qui était devenu le maître de son âme, de son cœur, de son être tout entier.

Il n'y avait plus de lit, plus de chambre, plus de maison du Lion, plus de temples du Zodiaque, plus de Sanctuaire, plus de dieux ni de Medjaïs. Seul restait leur deux corps, leurs deux âmes et l'amour que deux hommes se donnaient et partageaient avec passion après des milliers d'années d'attente. Et, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte, deux lueurs de couleur différente sortirent de leur corps. Ni Shun ni Aiolia ne surent qui des deux avait commencé, mais leurs cosmos respectifs s'étaient allumés. Le rose innocent du garçon venait se mélangé à celui, doré et brillant, du Chevalier du Lion. Les deux auras se mélangèrent pour finalement ne plus en former qu'une seule d'une couleur unie, unique, aussi douce que puissante, aussi pure que brutale, parfaitement représentative de leurs deux êtres qui se liaient. L'aura les engloba tout entier, faisant raisonner à leurs oreilles une musique divine, propre à eux seuls. La lumière s'intensifia en même temps que leur désir et leur passion, et plus leurs corps bougeaient, plus la lumière brillait.

Ils restèrent tellement longtemps à partager leur amour qu'ils leur semblaient être ainsi enlacé depuis des heures, sans que cela paraisse trop. Ou bien peut-être le tout ne dura que quelques minutes, mais ils ne le surent jamais vraiment. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, leurs respirations saccadées, leurs souffles brûlants. Aiolia fixa le visage de Shun, rosi par la passion, et sentit son propre plaisir arriver à son point culminant. Un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Shun l'avait emmené sur une autre planète, en apesanteur, dans un monde différent qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Un autre plan. Celui de leur amour. Le Lion replongea sur le cou de son amant, prit de nouveau sa peau entre ses lèvres pour la mordre alors que son corps tout entier se crispait, ses mains se refermaient sur les poignets du garçon, et il se laissa enfin allé à ce trop plein d'amour accumulé qu'il lui fallait extérioriser. Il se libéra dans le corps de Shun qui poussa un cri à l'unisson avec lui pour venir entre leurs deux corps. Leurs cosmos unis explosèrent alors en même temps que leur amour et envahirent la pièce, le temple, pour s'enfuir au-dehors et parcourir tout le Sanctuaire.

Aiolia sentit un bienêtre intense et jamais ressentit jusqu'alors le submerger, puis il retomba sur le corps de Shun dans un grognement de plaisir comblé, avant de fermer les yeux, évanouit, épuisé par ce trop plein de sensation forte. Le garçon le réceptionna contre son corps, sentant leur peau coller par la sueur, l'odeur unique de leurs deux êtres mélangés, et cette présence que le Lion avait laissé en lui, là, immuable. Shun, le souffle rapide et désordonné, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux mouillés de sueur de son amant et se sentit soudainement envahit à son tour par une fatigue intense. Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa lui aussi aller à ce sommeil réparateur dont ils avaient tous les deux besoins.

A quelques mètres seulement de la maison du Lion, Saga des Gémeaux descendait les marches en tanguant légèrement, une main portée à sa tête meurtrie dont le bandage refusait obstinément de tenir en place. C'est alors qu'un cosmos qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, d'une force et d'une passion gigantesque, le frappa de plein fouet sans qu'il puisse l'éviter et l'envoya dans les airs à quelques pas en arrière. Le pauvre Chevalier retomba lourdement sur le sol dur du Sanctuaire dans un : « Aoutch » sonore, et grimaça en portant ses deux mains à sa tête douloureuse. Il roula sur le côté dans un grognement de douleur intense en maudissant la terre entière et en particulier ce maudit Medjaï qui avait eu l'idée de lui balancer une énorme pierre en plein sur le crâne.

Plus de six temples plus haut, sur le seuil du palais du Pope, Camus descendait les marches vers son temple, suivit non loin par Milo. La réunion venait de se terminer, Saga avait simplement eu l'autorisation de quitter la pièce plus tôt du fait de son mal de tête intense, qui n'irait de toute évidence pas en s'arrangeant. Le Scorpion se demandait encore comment il allait pouvoir engager la conversation avec son homologue du Verseau lorsqu'une vague de cosmos inconnue les submergea comme un vent violent, les faisant reculer de quelques pas sous sa force passionnée, les faisant même trembler sous son pouvoir unique. Camus se tourna vers Milo, le fixant avec des yeux brillants, les sourcils froncés, et le Scorpion leva les mains devant lui dans un sourire contrit.

- C'est pas moi j'ai rien fait! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

Camus ne répondit rien mais ses yeux se firent plus brillants encore, son regard plus profond, son visage plus tendre. Une lueur étrange faisait briller même son âme, et le Scorpion en ressentit un profond chamboulement, son cœur pulsa plus fort dans sa poitrine et, le souffle court, il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait du Verseau. Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément puis, doucement, presque craintivement, le Scorpion leva sa main droite pour venir caresser la joue de Camus. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais son regard se fit légèrement plus dur. Alors Milo approcha son visage du sien, dans l'intention de l'embrasser, mais le Verseau se détourna de lui et reprit sa marche vers son temple, comme si de rien n'était. Milo poussa un soupir désespéré, tout en se disant qu'il s'était lancé dans une entreprise délicate.

A quelques pas de là, dans l'infirmerie du palais, Shaka avait les yeux fermés et laissait Mü vérifier une vilaine blessure qu'il avait sur le bras et qui lui avait sectionné un muscle. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le réveil du Chevalier de la Vierge, mais c'est alors qu'un cosmos étrange et étonnamment puissant vint perturber leur concentration respective. Shaka ouvrit les yeux, et Mü tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait quelque d'étrange dans ce cosmos, quelque chose qui le perturbait sans qu'il puisse dire de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort. C'est alors qu'une main délicate se referma sur la sienne et il se retourna vers son compagnon d'arme. Celui-ci avait ouvert les paupières et le fixait de ses intenses yeux bleus, réveillant en le Bélier une passion qu'il croyait avoir étouffée.

- Je suis désolé Mü, dit alors Shaka dans un murmure, mais je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant.

- Comment ça? rétorqua vivement le Bélier, le cœur battant la chamade.

Oubliant l'intense douleur de son bras meurtri, Shaka se redressa et s'approcha du visage de Mü, scellant leurs lèvres dans un souffle.

Dans la salle où la réunion venait d'avoir lieu, Dohko et Sion étaient en grande discussion sur ce qu'avait dit Mü et ce que lui avait répondu la Déesse Athéna, lorsque l'aura combinée d'Aiolia et Shun souffla sur leur corps et dans leur cœur avec force. Le Chevalier de la Balance poussa un gémissement de plaisir alors que le Pope tournait son regard vers la porte de la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à voir arriver un puissant Chevalier ou un Dieu inconnu. Ce cosmos était étrange, il semblait le connaître tout en ne le connaissant pas. La voix de Dohko raisonna alors dans la salle :

- La vache! T'as sentit?

Sion acquiesça dans un grognement contrarié. A qui appartenait ce puissant cosmos ? Un silence pesant s'installa. Le Pope fronça alors les sourcils et tourna son regard vers son amant qui le fixait avec des yeux étranges et brillants. Bien trop brillant. Le Pope eut un claquement de langue agacé et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment ça m'a excité grave, truc de fou! s'exclama vivement Dohko.

Il s'avança vers Sion et s'empara de ses hanches d'un geste vif pour plaquer son corps contre le sien, sans oublier de dire :

- Putain tu m'excites...

Pour la forme.

Athéna s'installa sur son trône et ferma les yeux, laissant cette vague de chaleur et d'amour issu de l'union de deux âmes retrouvées la submerger avec délice. Un tel amour emplissait son cœur de joie, et elle sourit, heureuse pour ces deux êtres qui venaient de se retrouver.

Beaucoup plus loin, beaucoup plus haut, à une altitude que les humains eux-mêmes ne pourraient soupçonner, une seconde Déesse se détourna de la Terre et laissa ce même amour rencontrer son propre cosmos. Sauf qu'elle n'en ressentit aucun bonheur. Tout ce que son cœur exprimait, c'était une profonde amertume et une tristesse qu'elle savait éternelle. Par son égoïsme et sa jalousie, elle l'avait perdu, et aujourd'hui un misérable humain venait de ravir sa pureté, de gâcher son innocence. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, et tourna de nouveau ses yeux pleins de haine vers le Sanctuaire, sentant que sa vengeance finirait par s'exprimer à nouveau, un jour prochain ...

Il faisait nuit à présent et la lune était déjà bien haut dans le ciel noir. Les étoiles brillaient plus que jamais, éclairant la terre de Grèce. Le calme, le silence, enfin. Seuls stigmates de la bataille de la journée : des rochers en tout sens, des pans de murs fissurés, de la poussière qui recouvrait tout sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Rien d'autre, si se n'est quelques gardes survivants qui effectuaient leur ronde, comme à leur habitude, veillant sur le sommeil des habitants du Sanctuaire.

Tous les Chevaliers profitaient pleinement de leur nuit pour récupérer du combat, plongés dans un sommeil réparateur. Tous, sauf un. Aiolia souriait doucement, fixant le corps endormit de Shun près de lui. Tourné de côté, le garçon respirait doucement, profondément, le visage serein et calme. Le Lion se pencha pour la énième fois et plongea doucement son visage dans ses cheveux d'émeraude pour respirer ce parfum unique, un mélange d'effluves naturels de leurs deux corps qui s'étaient unis et de sexe, une odeur qu'il adorait particulièrement. Mais cette fois, Shun eut un frisson, poussa un gémissement et remua légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Aiolia s'appuya de nouveau sur un coude, et reprit doucement sa caresse. Sa main descendit sur les hanches de Shun qui lui tournait alors le dos, repoussa les couvertures et descendit encore plus bas, provoquant un tremblement dans tout son corps.

Ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux les avait emmené vers un orgasme puissant auquel le Lion n'avait jamais goûté, et n'aurait même jamais soupçonné. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une extase pareille et encore maintenant, quelques heures après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, il sentait son corps toujours engourdit, plongé dans cette léthargie qui accompagne souvent l'orgasme après l'effort. Aiolia poussa un soupir de bienêtre et remonta sa main le long de l'échine de son amant, toujours endormit. Les rayons du quartier de lune perçait la nuit, la fenêtre, et s'engouffrait dans leur chambre, éclairant ce corps d'albâtre que le Lion avait finalement fait sien.

Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormit, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir quitté le corps de Shun, il se souvenait simplement de ce plaisir unique, de leurs deux cosmos qui s'unissaient pour ne plus en former qu'un seul, et de cette explosion qui avait suivit la libération. Est-ce qu'il s'était évanouit ? Peut-être, mais il s'en fichait. Ce que Shun lui avait fait découvrir l'avait rendu totalement accroc, et il avait une folle envie de réveiller son amant pour lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Mais il avait besoin de sommeil, comme lui d'ailleurs, et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, ils auraient tout le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Sa main continua d'explorer le corps engourdit de Shun qui dormait à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi doux, aussi lumineux et aussi beau que maintenant, et toutes ces questions qu'il se posait c'était évanouit. Qui était cet Ange qui avait sauvé la vie de Shun ? Qu'avait voulu dire Athéna ? Et Mü ? Quel était donc ce mystère qui planait autour du garçon ? Peu lui importait, il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, il voulait juste continuer à se sentir bien, que ce bienêtre ne le quitte jamais. Il se pencha alors de nouveau sur son amant pour respirer une dernière fois cette odeur si particulière, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- On dirait que tu as été sculpté dans l'ivoire.

Avant de fermer les paupières pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, blottit contre Shun. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait un jour dire la vérité à Aiolia. Mais pas tout de suite. Car après tout, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Alors à son tour il poussa un soupir de bienêtre et se laissa de nouveau happer par le sommeil.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser le choix!

Shun sursauta et se redressa dans son lit. Tout était gris autour de lui et semblait figé. Cette atmosphère à la fois lourde et légère, il la connaissait bien. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de la Déesse Aphrodite. De sa main, il chercha celle d'Aiolia près de lui et la serra fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et qu'il ne partirait pas.

- Que faites-vous là? demanda-t-il vivement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua Aphrodite d'une voix dure, il ne se réveillera pas tant que je serais là.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Le regard de la Déesse de l'Amour était étrange, plein de colère et de rancœur. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, lorsque, cinq mille ans plus tôt, elle avait surpris Adonis et Ayor l'un contre l'autre. C'était la jalousie, Aphrodite était en colère et Shun n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle était parmi les Déesses vengeresses les plus terribles de l'Olympe. Alors, de son corps, il tenta de protéger Aiolia, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, en se plaçant entre lui et Aphrodite et fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû se douter que la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite ne tiendrait pas, il avait pourtant apprit à ne pas faire confiance aux Dieux tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Athéna. Le visage d'Aphrodite s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais, et elle déclara :

- Allons, je t'ai promit de ne plus faire de mal à ton misérable humain et je tiendrais cette promesse. Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Shun, aucune.

Le regard de la Déesse se fit plus dur encore, et le garçon sentit naître dans ce cosmos divin une haine présente ici depuis des milliers d'années. Une colère si tenace, présente depuis si longtemps, qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'effacer si facilement. Il aurait dû faire preuve de plus de méfiance. Aphrodite s'approcha.

- C'était une erreur, reprit-elle d'une voix pleine de colère, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser le choix c'était idiot de ma part, j'aurais dû t'enlever à lui!

- Alors je serais mort, répliqua Shun sur le même ton, mon âme n'aurait pas survécu et vous le savez!

- Encore une erreur, Adonis se mourrait parce qu'il savait, parce qu'il se souvenait de l'histoire. Mais toi, tu ne te rappelais de rien, et tu vivais alors que le Chevalier du Lion était mort durant la Guerre Sainte. Je n'aurais jamais dû soutenir leur résurrection, c'était stupide de tout te révéler ... tu es à moi!

- Voilà la preuve que non, parce que c'est à lui que j'ai tout donné et non à vous!

Shun savait bien que c'était dangereux de contredire une telle Déesse, mais il ne pouvait la laisser faire plus longtemps. Elle les avait détruit il y a cinq mille ans, par sa faute son âme et celle d'Aiolia avaient énormément soufferts, elle ne pouvait continuer à être aussi égoïste. Il ne la laisserait plus faire !

- Partez maintenant, laissez-nous tranquille! s'écria-t-il avec force.

Le regard vert d'Aphrodite brilla d'une haine profonde et elle s'avança plus encore.

- Cette fois je t'ai perdu, dit-elle avec un calme effrayant, parce que j'ai été trop bête! Si ton âme ignore tout, elle ne pourra dépérir même si celle du Lion se meurt!

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire, répliqua simplement Shun.

La Déesse et le Chevalier se fixèrent quelques instants. Le regard du garçon était ferme, Aphrodite voyait bien que quoi qu'elle fasse, il serait prêt à se défendre et à se battre. Alors elle sourit. Mais ça n'était pas un sourire contrit, ni même triste. C'était un sourire victorieux, et cela fit monter en Shun une angoisse bien présente.

- Pour toi il est trop tard, reprit la Déesse d'une voix trop douce, ta pureté a été perdue, ton innocence est à lui à présent, ce qui n'a fait que vous rendre plus fort, tous les deux. Mon cosmos en toi n'est plus, ni même le lien qui t'unissait à Hadès. C'est trop tard, je t'ai perdu ...

Pour un peu, Shun se dit qu'elle aurait pu le convaincre tant la tristesse dans son regard paraissait sincère. Mais très vite, sa jalousie et son égoïsme de Déesse reprirent le dessus et ses sourcils se froncèrent, créant une expression méchante sur son visage d'ordinaire si doux. Ce même sourire de vainqueur étira de nouveau ses lèvres et Aphrodite reprit :

- Je dois remercier ma petite sœur, car sans elle je n'aurais pas le droit à cette seconde chance.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Shun, inquiet.

- Athéna a posé certaines conditions pour les réincarnations des âmes de ses Chevaliers, chaque nouvelle génération ne doit garder aucun souvenir de sa précédente vie. De par ce fait, il en est de même pour toi.

Shun commençait vraiment à être inquiet. Tout doucement, une lumière d'amour dans le regard, la Déesse Aphrodite se pencha sur lui, ses longs cheveux dorés suivant le mouvement pour venir caresser ses épaules et ses bras. Du dos de sa main, elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Je ne commettrais plus la même erreur, lui murmura-t-elle dans un sourire, lorsque ton âme reviendra à la vie je ferais en sorte que tu sois mien, toute ta vie.

- Vous êtes de nouveau prête à risquer la vie d'Adonis! s'écria Shun en repoussant rageusement cette caresse dont il ne voulait pas. Vous êtes bien trop égoïste pour connaître le véritable sens du mot amour!

D'un geste vif, les yeux brillants de rage, la Déesse attrapa le cou du garçon et de son autre main, serra son poignet pour l'obliger à lâcher Aiolia. Shun sentit son souffle lui manquer brutalement et son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Aphrodite approcha son visage du sien.

- Je te protègerais, dit-elle d'une voix froide, même si pour cela je dois te protéger contre toi-même.

Le garçon était incapable de répondre, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la Déesse s'éloignait de lui.

- J'ai eu peur pour la vie de mon Adonis, reprit-elle simplement, mais c'est finit, je ne veux plus l'abandonner pour personne.

- Je ne suis pas Adonis! s'écria Shun d'une voix forte. Il est mort, c'est terminé tout ça! Adonis est mort!

La Déesse fronça les sourcils et son cosmos se mit à briller, l'entourant d'un halo de lumière alors qu'elle se préparait à remonter vers l'Olympe.

- Non il n'est pas mort, dit-elle d'une étrange voix raisonnante, il vit en toi, comme il vivra dans chacune de ses réincarnations. Que tu t'appels Shun, que tu sois Japonais, que tu sois un adolescent m'importe peu, seul Adonis compte pour moi! Je devrais faire en sorte que tu ne te rappelles de rien, mais je vais te laisser te souvenir de tout, car dis-toi bien que c'est uniquement grâce à cet amour antique que toi et Aiolia vous vous êtes liés!

- Non c'est faux! Nous nous aimons!

Aphrodite sourit, puis disparut dans un éclair de lumière.

- Attendez!

Shun se redressa dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration saccadée. Dans la chambre, il ne restait aucune trace de la présence de la Déesse de l'Amour, seule la lune éclairait désormais la pièce. Il y eut près de lui un gémissement et le garçon tourna la tête. Aiolia dormait toujours, le visage serein, et poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil. Submergé par une peur et une tristesse gigantesque, Shun se recoucha pour se blottir près de lui, alors que des larmes amères inondaient ses yeux. Dormant toujours, le Lion l'entoura de ses deux bras musclés et le serra contre lui dans un grognement de bienêtre. Le garçon poussa un sanglot et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour laisser aller ses larmes.

Chaque fois que le bonheur lui était accordé il suffisait d'un Dieu pour tout écrouler. Shun ne pouvait croire à ce qu'Aphrodite le lui avait dit, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Aiolia ne pouvait être que le résultat de leurs deux âmes éternelles. Il avait eu la chance de voir ce qu'était Ayor, grâce à Aphrodite, et le tout premier Chevalier du Lion avait été un homme certes fort, mais aussi sage et réfléchis. Aiolia était en tout point semblable à lui physiquement, mais autant l'avouer, il était impulsif et sa politique ressemblait d'avantage à : cogner d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Et c'était ça que Shun aimait chez lui, ce courage et cette impulsivité qui faisait de lui une sacrée tête brûlée. Quant à lui-même, le garçon ne pensait pas ressembler à ce point à Adonis, d'ailleurs Aphrodite l'avait dit elle-même, il ne portait que son âme. L'ancien protégé de la Déesse de l'Amour était un être craintif qui n'avait pensé qu'à retourner chez lui, fuir cette guerre, alors que Shun était totalement dévoué à Athéna, ses compagnons également, et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se jeter dans la bataille. L'âme n'était pas tout, elle ne dictait pas tous les actes et ne faisait pas d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Et puis d'ailleurs, Aiolia ne se souvenait de rien, alors il ne pouvait que l'aimer pour ce qu'il était maintenant, dans l'instant présent.

Refoulant ses larmes, Shun releva ses yeux tristes vers son amant qui dormait toujours. Le jour naissant projetait sa lumière sur eux et la sérénité qui se lisait sur son visage l'apaisa. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes et le Lion eut un grognement, remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Le garçon sourit. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Pourquoi se poser des questions pareilles alors que tout danger était écarté ? Aphrodite avait juré de revenir et de se venger, mais pas avant deux cent ans. D'ici-là, Shun avait largement le temps de se préparer. Mais pour l'heure, il était tôt, le jour se levait, et il avait comme l'impression que son Lion serait affamé pour le petit déjeuner. Alors il se leva du lit sans faire un bruit mais, à peine eut-il posé un pied par terre qu'il sentit ses jambes lui trembler. Il se rattrapa à la table de nuit posée tout près et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Puis il poussa un petit rire amusé et sortit de la chambre. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ramassa, non sans mal, sa chemise tombée à terre et prit la direction de la cuisine.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, se fut au tour d'Aiolia de se réveiller. Il ignora tout d'abord ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de ce doux sommeil. Il s'étira, bâilla, referma les paupières et poussa un soupir de bienêtre. Se tournant sur le côté, il chercha Shun à tâtons mais ne rencontra que les draps et le matelas. Il se tourna alors en grognant de frustration pour le chercher de l'autre côté, mais réalisa alors qu'il était seul dans le lit. Les sourcils froncés, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, cherchant le garçon dans la chambre. Elle était vide, il était seul. C'est alors qu'il sut ce qui l'avait réveillé. Une bonne odeur de cuisine lui frottait doucement les narines et faisait grogner son estomac vide. Il sourit, et sortit du lit.

Shun se trouvait dans la cuisine, devant le plan de travail, un couteau à la main, s'affairant devant un petit déjeuner typiquement japonais : un bol de soupe Miso, un bol de riz chaud, un filet de saumon salé et fumé, des pickles - ici concombre et radis -, du Natto et des pousses de soja fermentés ainsi que plusieurs feuilles d'algues assaisonnées, avec en plus des beignets qu'ils appelaient_tempura_. Aiolia renifla la bonne odeur de cuisine alléchante et s'avança.

- Coucou! s'écria Shun en lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère?

- Bah si, répondit Aiolia en l'attrapant doucement par la taille, tu cuisines trop bien, l'odeur m'a ramené jusqu'ici.

- Ah bah le jour où tu te lasseras de moi je sais comment te garder alors.

- Ah ha très drôle.

Le garçon poussa un rire amusé et le Lion colla son corps contre le sien avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Sa peau était chaude et douce, Aiolia poussa un gémissement de plaisir et commença de nouveau à le mordre.

- Ah non! s'écria Shun en le repoussant vivement. J'ai tellement de suçon dans le cou que j'ai failli pas me reconnaître en me voyant dans le miroir!

- Ah oui? répliqua son amant d'un air innocent. Moi je vois rien.

- Vas t'asseoir c'est prêt.

- Mmh nan, c'est toi que j'ai envie de manger ...

Aiolia tenta une nouvelle feinte vers son cou mais Shun était bien décidé, et le repoussa d'un geste vif tout en saisissant sa spatule.

- Obéis tout de suite ou tu te prends ça sur le nez! s'écria-t-il en le menaçant avec son ustensile.

- Encore! Tu m'as déjà agressé avec ça la dernière fois, j'suis plus impressionné maintenant.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis le Lion céda et contourna la table pour y prendre place en grommelant. Shun sourit. Il n'avait plus de raison de s'en faire, plus de raison d'être inquiet, car chaque fois qu'il était avec Aiolia il oubliait tout le reste, plus rien ne comptait que lui, qu'eux, il se moquait bien d'Aphrodite et de ses menaces, il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent sans plus se soucier du passé ou de l'avenir.

- Comment tu te senstoi ? lui demanda doucement Aiolia. Ça va?

Shun sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Son amant avait-il entendu la discussion qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure avec Aphrodite ?

- Bah oui, répondit-il dans un sourire inquiet, pourquoi?

- Bah avec ce que je t'ai mi cette nuit j'avais peur que tu ne tiennes pas debout ce matin.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et rit doucement, en même temps surprit et amusé par la simplicité dont pouvait faire preuve Aiolia parfois. Il se tourna alors, fixant son amant qui croquait dans un beignet_tempura_, sans qu'il se souvienne l'avoir vu lui piquer.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi? demanda-t-il amusé.

Aiolia le fixa en mâchant son morceau de beignet.

- Ton petit côté romantique, termina Shun dans un rire.

A quelques temples de là, Milo avait prit une décision. Il était temps pour lui de séduire Camus du Verseau. Certes, certains auraient pu se décourager d'avance devant l'ampleur de l'entreprise, mais pas le Chevalier du Scorpion. Après tout, personne ne lui résistait non ? Ça n'était pas tant la difficulté de la chose que la véritable passion qu'il ressentait qui le poussait. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne car il ne se l'était jamais avoué à lui-même, mais dès le premier jour où il vit apparaître Camus au Sanctuaire, il en tomba amoureux. Mais comment un adolescent ivre de plaisir charnel, ne connaissant que les femmes faciles, servantes du palais du Pope, aurait-il pu accepter cette attirance nouvelle ? Et pourtant, Milo était bel et bien amoureux de Camus, et aujourd'hui il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de l'accepter. En un mot, de grandir. Autrement dit, Milo ne partait pas forcément gagnant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le temple du Verseau. Tout était calme, apparemment Camus n'était pas levé. Enfin, avec la journée qu'ils avaient eu hier, rien d'étonnant. Milo s'avança, un plateau de petit déjeuner à la main, et prit son courage à deux mains pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Rien n'était verrouillé. Mais, après tout, pourquoi prendre des précautions, car personne n'avait jamais osé ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Contre toute attente, la pièce était lumineuse et éclairée par les rayons du soleil nouveau. Camus, allongé sur son matelas, le corps recouvert d'un simple drap, dormait profondément. Milo resta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant simplement, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Le Verseau, le visage serein, ressemblait à un ange. Ses longs cheveux bleu-verts étaient éparpillés sur le coussin blanc, et son torse fin se soulevait lentement à chacune de ses respirations profondes. Milo était envoûté. Camus était si beau.

Tout doucement, il pénétra dans la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le Verseau ne remua pas un cil. Milo resta là quelques instants, profitant de cet instant privilégié, fixant le visage endormit de Camus. Puis, lentement, il approcha sa main de lui et retira une petite mèche de cheveux à la base de son cou, dévoilant sa peau pâle. De légers petits frissons apparurent, se communiquant au Scorpion qui en trembla. Tout doucement, il se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Cam ...

Camus n'eut aucune réaction, plongé qu'il était dans ce sommeil profond. Milo approcha alors d'avantage ses lèvres de son oreille, frôlant sa peau.

- Camus! dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, les cheveux légèrement indisciplinés, la respiration courte, il plissa les paupières sous la lumière. Un bref instant de silence régna durant lequel même Milo resta paralysé, n'osant bouger. Puis le Verseau tourna son visage vers lui et braqua ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne sembla pas étonné de le voir, ni même en colère, il se contenta de le fixer simplement. Alors le Scorpion lui adressa un bref salut de la main et désigna le plateau qu'il avait déposé non loin.

- Petit déjeuner ma Camomille?

Mais soudain, les sourcils de Camus du Verseau se froncèrent et dans ses yeux, on put lire une colère et une haine intense. Brièvement, Milo ressentit un frisson de terreur monté le long de son dos.

Depuis le salon du temple du Verseau, quiconque se trouvant là aurait pu voir le Chevalier du Scorpion être projeté hors de la chambre par une force phénoménale qui l'envoya sur le sol marbré depuis les airs. Milo atterrit lourdement à terre, sur le dos, et la porte de la chambre se referma brutalement, sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé. Le Scorpion grimaça de douleur et fixa le plafond.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-il à lui-même, il aurait pu m'insulter.

C'est alors que la porte se rouvrit, et le plateau suivit la même trajectoire que Milo quelques secondes plus tôt pour lui atterrir dessus, déversant sur lui son contenu, c'est-à-dire : un café chaud, du sucre en poudre et deux croissants. Milo poussa un gémissement sous la brûlure du breuvage et la douleur de son œil au beurre noir. C'est alors que la voix pleine de colère de Camus parvint jusqu'à lui :

- Et ne remet plus les pieds ici, connard!

Et la porte se referma, avec toujours cette même brutalité. Milo poussa un soupir triste. Mais enfin, ça n'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ça soit une réussite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shun le croisa au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure du Verseau qu'il traversait pour se rendre au palais du Pope. Surprit de le voir ainsi le visage couvert de café, le garçon s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

- Milo! s'étonna-t-il d'une voix claire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

- A ton avis? répliqua vivement le Scorpion. On est chez Camus et je suis trempé de café de la tête aux pieds, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver?

- T'arrêterais de l'embêter aussi.

- Hey! Tout de suite c'est moi qui ... se serait pas un suçon ça?

Gêné, Shun détourna le regard et recula de quelques pas, désireux d'échapper aux yeux amusés de Milo.

- Alors ça, ça m'énerve! s'écria celui-ci en prenant la direction de la sortie, vers son temple. Aiolia se tape une bonne bourre et moi c'est pas un râteau que je me suis prit, c'est une bétonneuse dans la gueule!

Il sortit du temple du Verseau en grommelant, parlant tout seul dans sa colère, et Shun poussa un rire amusé. Il reprit son ascension vers le palais du Pope. Lui et Milo n'avaient jamais vraiment trouvé le temps de discuter tous les deux, le garçon avait même le souvenir que, dans les premiers jours, ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment. Mais il l'aimait bien au fond, ce grand homme un peu fou, qui avait toujours besoin d'un peu de compagnie, et qui parlait toujours avant de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Mais il est vrai que des fois, il est un peu chiant.

Le garçon marchait, vêtu d'une simple toge légère, pieds nus, sous le soleil puissant et le vent léger. Il avait laissé Aiolia s'en aller vers une petite arène d'entraînement, comme il le faisait tous les matins, mais lui avait eu besoin d'aller voir Sion. Il avait un service à lui demander, car il avait prit une décision. Bien qu'Aphrodite ait décidé d'agir dans plus de deux cent ans, attendant sa prochaine réincarnation, il ne pouvait la laisser agir à sa guise. Il pénétra dans le palais du Pope et se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau de Sion. Mais, passant près de la cuisine, il entendit des rires et des voix qu'il reconnut. Passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il sourit en voyant ses compagnons en plein petit déjeuner : Seiya, Hyôga et Shiryu en compagnie de Shunrei. Il entra doucement.

- Hey! s'exclama son ami du Cygne en le voyant entrer. En voilà un qui a découché cette nuit!

Seiya se retourna et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Shun s'approcha de la table, sur laquelle régnait un indescriptible capharnaüm de céréale, pain de mie, confiture et lait entre autre chose, qui constituait un complet petit déjeuner occidental.

- Bah alors on s'est inquiété, lança Seiya en l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui, avec ce que Mü a raconté on croyait que AÏE!

Le Chevalier Pégase lança un regard courroucé à Hyôga qui venait apparemment de lui envoyer un magistral coup de pied sous la table.

- T'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets! lança-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers Shun. Bah dis-moi, si tu continus à le laisser faire ton mec, il va finir par te bouffer tout cru!

Shun lui adressa une grimace alors que Seiya se penchait vers lui.

- La vache! s'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés. Un, deux, trois, quatre putain! Cinq suçons! Qui c'est qui t'a fait ça?

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? rétorqua Hyôga, un sourcil arqué.

- J'ai arrêté de penser qu'il le faisait exprès il y a bien longtemps, répliqua Shiryu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Shunrei poussa un rire amusé et appuya son amant :

- Même moi je sais qui est l'homme que Shun a choisit.

- En gros j'suis un âne c'est ça que vous êtes en train de me dire? lança Seiya, vexé.

- En gros, acquiesça Hyôga.

- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, répliqua Shiryu dans un sourire.

Seiya se renfrogna sur son bol de céréale dans une grimace des plus comics. Shun se sentit immédiatement mieux. C'était bon de les revoir tous les trois se voler gentiment dans les plumes, ça le rendait plus léger.

- Tu crois que ça lui fera quel effet à Ikki quand il verra ça? lui demanda soudainement Seiya.

- Ikki? demanda Shun, étonné. Mais ... il n'est pas là ... si?

- Putain Seiya t'es vraiment un boulet, grogna Hyôga en le menaçant avec sa petite cuillère.

- Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

- Ikki est revenu hier, annonça finalement Shiryu, il est arrivé à la fin de la bataille mais bon, on a l'habitude.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est ici, dans le palais? s'écria Shun, soudainement paniqué.

Hyôga acquiesça dans un sourire contrit.

- Je t'aurais bien prévenu avant, dit-il doucement, mais j'avais peur de tomber au mauvais moment.

En face de lui, Seiya se mit à rire sans qu'ils en comprennent vraiment la raison. Shiryu lui jeta un regard circonspect, comme s'il avait à côté de lui un gros idiot, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le journal qu'il était en train de lire, rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Au même moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ikki. Shun poussa un cri et se jeta sous la table. Hyôga et Seiya furent pris d'un fou rire qu'ils ne tentèrent absolument pas de cacher, le Chevalier du Phénix arqua un sourcil.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend bande de naze? lança-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Shun a une petite surAÏE! cria Seiya.

Hyôga lui jeta un regard dur, pas crédible du tout puisqu'il était encore prit par son fou rire, et colla doucement son index à ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore euh! se plaignit Pégase.

- Une connerie, comme d'hab, marmonna Shiryu sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Shun? s'étonna Ikki.

Celui-ci surgit de sous la table, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Les deux frères se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le cadet ne se décide à se lever pour rejoindre son aîné. Leurs trois compagnons les regardèrent s'éloigner et quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, légèrement gênés. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient quittés en assez mauvais terme, Ikki ayant craqué sous l'envoûtement de son cosmos. Comment les choses se passeraient-elles, maintenant que la parcelle qu'Aphrodite avait laissée en lui l'avait définitivement quitté ? Shun ne voulait pas que son frère et lui restent sur de tels non dits, sur une telle colère. Ikki était tellement important pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille plus longtemps. De son côté, le Phénix sentit la jalousie pointer en lui. Il venait de voir les marques sur le cou de son petit frère, des suçons tellement énormes que même dans ce couloir sombre il pouvait les identifier. Il n'y avait, de toute évidence, qu'Aiolia pour faire ça.

- Ikki j'suis désolé, déclara finalement Shun, tout ce qui s'est passé était de ma faute. Cette attirance que tu ressentais pour moi ... comment dire ... c'était à cause de ...

Son aîné ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et le serra contre lui avec force, heureux de retrouver son petit frère. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait prit durant toutes ces années, il était certes heureux de revoir Shun, plus que jamais, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ce désir, cette attirance presque perverse qu'il avait ressentit pour lui n'avait plus lieux d'être, il le sentait. Seulement, à présent, il lui restait encore quelque chose à mettre au clair.

- C'est Aiolia qui t'a fait ça hein? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Shun s'extirpa de ses bras et lui adressa un sourire gêné, peut-être même légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, répondit-il avant d'ajouter vivement: mais tu sais, il est comme ça lui, il faut toujours qu'il marque son territoire!

Parce qu'il était un lion, mais ajouter ça en face d'Ikki, c'était suicidaire.

- Ouais j'suis au courant, répliqua celui-ci avec force, son territoire il est venu le marquer jusque sur mon île!

- Ah j'suis désolé ... il ne m'en avait pas parlé ... si j'avais su je l'en aurais empêché.

Ikki grogna pour toute réponse. Shun sourit. Il n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même, son grand frère grognon et jamais content qui ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, dit-il alors en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Son aîné le serra fort contre son cœur et sourit. C'était terminé, finit, tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour Shun n'était que cet amour filial, cette tendresse fraternelle qu'il aurait dû toujours ressentir. Finit cette passion qu'il haïssait, ce désir qui n'en finissait pas de le rendre fou. Shun était son petit frère, et rien que son petit frère, et ça lui faisait du bien.

- Tu vas rester? demanda Shun, toujours blottit dans ses bras.

- Un petit peu oui, répondit Ikki dans un sourire, le temps de m'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus de danger dans le coin et puis d'embêter un peu ...

- Aiolia?

- Ouais, j'allais dire ton mec mais ça me fait trop chier.

Shun poussa un rire amusé et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son grand frère.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Sion, dit-il alors.

- Si tôt le matin? s'exclama Ikki.

- Bah il est toujours de meilleur humain quand il vient de boire son café, c'est plus tard dans la journée qu'il est chiant.

- Ah ...

Le garçon laissa là son frère aîné, le cœur plus léger, et trottina vers le bureau de son Pope, ses pieds nus raisonnant sur les murs. Derrière lui, Ikki arqua un sourcil, indécis, se demandant brièvement depuis quand son petit frère se promenait ainsi pieds nus.

Lorsque Shun parvint au bureau de Sion, il tendit d'abord l'oreille afin de vérifier si son Pope était seul, car souvent Dohko se trouvait avec lui, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait depuis la pièce. Alors il frappa doucement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, et Shun passa timidement sa tête à l'intérieur. Sion leva les yeux vers lui et sembla étonné de le voir.

- Shun! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Que puis-je pour toi?

- Euh ... Dohko n'est pas avec vous? demanda le garçon en osant mettre un pied dans le bureau.

- Et bien non, il n'est pas ici. Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est à vous seul que je voulais parler.

La porte se referma d'elle-même et le garçon s'approcha de son Pope, qui rit doucement avant de lui répliquer :

- Figures-toi qu'il nous arrive de nous quitter quelques instants, nous ne sommes pas toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Shun sourit timidement.

- Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si Mü vous a parlé récemment, commença Shun d'une petite voix légèrement tremblante.

- Si par là tu veux parler des soupçons que mon ancien disciple tenait à ton propos, sache qu'il nous en a fait un bref exposé hier, lors d'une réunion en présence d'Athéna. Réunion qu'Aiolia quitta en grande pompe sans autorisation d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Athéna semblait être au courant de choses que nous ignorions.

Un court silence s'installa. Shun baissa les yeux, légèrement inquiet. Sion voulait-il dire par là qu'Athéna elle-même avait été au courant de l'histoire d'Adonis et d'Aphrodite ? Il y avait des chances effectivement. Après tout, c'était elle-même qui avait choisit l'enfant pour qu'il devienne le tout premier Chevaliers d'Andromède. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix, alors que tous les autres avaient dû participer à des jeux pour être sélectionnés.

- Cette histoire, reprit Sion en s'approchant doucement, j'ose espérer que tu la connais.

Shun releva les yeux vers lui. Lui dire la vérité ne représentait en soi aucun risque, mais quelque chose dans son âme lui intimait l'ordre de ne rien dire, que cette histoire devait restée telle qu'elle était depuis ces cinq mille ans, une histoire secrète.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un sourire, je la connais, mais je ne peux pas en faire part. Je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Sion avec entrain, je t'avoue que cette histoire bizarre dans laquelle tu étais le fils d'Aphrodite me paraissait un peu louche!

Le garçon sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'agit pas de ça, dit-il avec de continuer plus sérieusement: mais je voudrais que tu saches que je ne suis pas vraiment en bon terme avec la Déesse Aphrodite.

Le Pope fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Ça n'était jamais très bon de s'attirer la colère ou la jalousie d'une Déesse, surtout d'une Déesse vengeresse telle que celle de l'Amour.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit le garçon en baissant les yeux, mais elle m'a promit de revenir pour se venger de mon âme.

- De ta réincarnation, corrigea doucement Sion.

Shun ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et le Pope eut un rire amusé.

- C'est Athéna qui nous l'a révélé, reprit-il dans un sourire, à vrai dire, cela m'a étonné d'apprendre que tu étais une âme réincarnée, au même titre que tous les Chevaliers d'Ors. Mais bon, puisque cela doit rester secret, je n'insisterais pas. Qu'attends-tu de moi?

- J'aimerais avoir ton autorisation pour retranscrire une histoire dans les archives, et laisser une trace pour prévenir la prochaine génération.

- C'est dangereux ce que tu veux faire, je ne sais pas si je peux te l'autoriser.

- Sion, je suis persuadé qu'Aphrodite s'en prendra au Sanctuaire pour se venger.

- Quoi?

- Pas tout de suite! Elle est prête à attendre deux cent ans tellement sa colère est grande et sa vengeance terrible. Je ne peux laisser une chose pareille se dérouler par ma faute, je dois faire quelque chose.

- Ecoutes, je comprends tout à fait tes intentions et je les trouve très honorables, mais une loi ancestrale du Sanctuaire nous interdit de prévenir les prochaines générations du danger, chaque troupe de Chevalier doit être capable de se débrouiller par elle-même, pour en augmenter ses capacités au combat. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te laisser faire. Ceci dit, si tu as une histoire antique importante pour l'histoire de la Chevalerie à retranscrire, je te laisserais l'apposer dans les archives. Mais attention, seulement pour écrire l'histoire telle qu'elle s'est déroulée, et rien d'autre.

Le garçon sourit. Il aimait parler avec Sion, car il apprenait toujours de nouvelles choses, et le Pope avait ce côté sérieux impressionnant, tout en étant avenant et gentil avec tout le monde. Sauf Dohko, quand il lui cassait les pieds.

- Après je ne t'interdis pas de laisser une trace quelque part, reprit Sion l'air de rien, un indice ou un avertissement, du moment que ça n'est pas au Sanctuaire ou à ses abords, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire.

- Merci Sion, merci beaucoup!

- Allez viens, je t'accompagne.

Le Pope contourna son bureau et s'empara d'un trousseau de clef.

- Tu es déjà entré dans la salle des archives? demanda-t-il tout fébrile.

- Je dois vous avouer que non, répondit Shun dans un sourire.

- Ne te laisses pas impressionner par la taille et le nombre de documents, ils sont tous très intéressants!

- Combien il y en a?

- Mmh je crois que personne n'a jamais vraiment eu le courage de les compter. Mais je te préviens, chaque retranscription doit être faite à la main, et à la plume! Tu sais écrire avec de l'encre de chine?

- C'est la première chose qu'on nous enseigne au Japon, quand on nous apprend les logogrammes.

- Ah oui, les kanji, hiragana et katakana c'est ça?

- C'est ça.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient quitté le bureau et franchis une porte pour suivre à présent un long couloir éclairé, jusqu'à une porte. Se fut là que Sion se servit d'une clef en bronze. La porte s'ouvrir, le Pope alluma une lampe à huile et la tendit devant lui. Shun écarquilla les yeux. Des étagères et des étagères entières de livres et de parchemins s'étendaient devant eux. Une odeur de renfermé et de vieux carton planait dans l'air, mais Shun se surprit à aimer ce genre d'atmosphère.

- C'est rangé par ordre chronologique, déclara Sion dans un grand sourire, de la gauche vers la droite ... tu t'en sortiras?

- Je suppose que vous ne resterez pas m'aider?

- Bah ... j'ai du travail.

Et sur ces mots, il lui laissa la lampe à huile et sortit d'un pas précipité.

- Il fuit le lâche, marmonna le garçon.

Il leva sa lampe pour pouvoir admirer tous les rayonnages qui s'offraient à sa vue, et faillit y perdre courage. Mais bon, ça n'était pas comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était écrire l'histoire d'Adonis et la classer là où était sa place, c'est-à-dire au tout début de la Chevalerie, donc rangé tout à gauche. Il avança prudemment. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, car afin de mieux protéger tous ces vieux parchemins l'humidité et la luminosité de la pièce devait être strictement contrôlée. Ses pieds nus raisonnaient autour de lui, et la faible lumière diffusée par sa lampe à huile projetait des ombres tout autour de lui. Pour un peu, il aurait eut peur.

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement, le cœur battant la chamade. Il attendit patiemment, l'oreille tendue, mais peut-être avait-il rêvé. Il reprit sa progression, à la recherche du pupitre où il pourrait s'installer. Mais, en passant devant un rayon, il s'arrêta net. Apparemment, le mode de classement n'était pas difficile. A chaque étagère correspondait une époque, et chaque époque était divisée en quatorze sections : une pour chaque Chevalier d'Or, une pour la Déesse Athéna et une autre qu'ils avaient nommée « Histoire ». C'est donc en passant devant l'une de ces sections que Shun s'était arrêté, car il venait de lire un nom qu'il avait déjà entendu prononcer, celui de Regulus du Lion. Il suspendit sa lampe à un crochet prévu à cet effet et retira du rayon un livre relié cuir, d'une couleur brun-rouge tout à fait caractéristique, pas très épais mais assez lourd car cartonné.

Shun sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il tenait là entre ses mains l'histoire du dernier Chevalier d'Or du Lion ayant vécu avant Aiolia, et peut-être même ses derniers mots, son testament. Il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, sans trop savoir pourquoi il ressentait ce désir irrépressible de lire ce livre. Les pages étaient usées et un peu trop sèches, l'encre légèrement effacées, mais il parvenait tout de même à lire. En premier lieux se trouvait l'arbre généalogique du Chevalier. Tous les prénoms étaient grecs et remontaient dix générations plus haut indirectement vers l'ancien Chevalier du Lion, qui portait alors le nom d'Agora. Shun, à cet instant, était alors persuadé que, s'il lisait l'arbre généalogique d'Aiolia il trouverait inscrit, en tant qu'ascendant, le nom de Regulus du Lion. Ce qui suivait cet arbre était un historique de ce que fut la vie du Chevalier. Shun la parcourut en diagonale, sentant que ça n'était pas là le plus important, et continua de tourner les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'inconsciemment, il cherchait. Comme il l'avait pensé et espéré, Regulus avait laissé quelques mots sur ce livre.

Shun eut d'abord quelques difficultés à déchiffrer, mais finalement, il y parvint :

_« Ce que j'ai toujours ressentit au Sanctuaire n'a jamais été aussi fort que maintenant. Une immense solitude que je pensais pouvoir combattre et effacée grâce à la présence de mes compagnons d'armes. Mais je me trompais. Je sens que quelque chose manque à mon âme, mais j'ignore encore ce que c'est, et je me sens mourir à cause de cette ignorance. J'ai toujours tenté de combler ce manque, sans vraiment y parvenir, et je sais que je n'y parviendrais jamais. J'ignore pourquoi j'écris ces mots ici, car peut-être jamais personne ne les lira, mais je sens tout au fond de moi qu'il me faut retranscrire ce que je ressens en cet instant, car peut-être quelqu'un, un jour, se perdra dans cette pièce noire et posera ses yeux sur ce livre. Alors, à cet instant, je sais que mon âme se sentira déjà moins seule. »_

_Regulus_

Les larmes humides, le garçon referma doucement l'ouvrage et le replaça lentement dans le rayon, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tu n'es plus seul.

Il reprit sa lampe à huile et continua son ascension, à la recherche du pupitre, les mots de Regulus du Lion raisonnant à ses oreilles comme si le Chevalier lui-même les lui avait murmurés. Il finit par trouver le bureau au bout d'une allée. Déposant sa lampe avec précaution, il s'installa. Dans un tiroir, il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin : de l'encre, une plume et du papier épais, résistant. Il déposa le tout sur la petite paillasse et prit une grande inspiration.

Il était temps de raconter l'histoire.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

_Plus de trois mois plus tard, au Sanctuaire ..._

- Non mais oh! Tu t'es cru où là rends-moi ça c'est à moi!

- Y'a ton nom écrit dessus peut-être?

- J'te préviens, tu manges ce petit four, tu te prends un pain dans la gueule!

- Je serais curieux de voir ça!

Et sur ces mots, Aiolia fourra ledit petit four dans sa bouche, fixant son ami Milo droit dans les yeux. Ni une ni deux, celui-ci lui sauta dessus dans un grognement de rage et ils tombèrent tous deux du canapé, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Shun leva les yeux au ciel.

- On se calme les garçons, dit-il simplement en retournant vers sa cuisine.

Mais les deux Chevaliers d'Ors ne semblaient apparemment pas disposés à obéir et continuèrent de se chamailler comme des gosses. Près d'eux, assis dans un fauteuil, Camus leva les yeux de son livre et leur jeta un regard glacial par-dessus ses lunettes avant de retourner à sa lecture, sans dire un mot. Le Lion et le Scorpion roulèrent pratiquement sous la table, Aiolia la bouche pleine du petit four responsable de cette bagarre et Milo le visage déformé par la colère. Resté debout derrière le canapé, Mü se mit à rire comme un idiot en les pointant du doigt. Shun soupira.

Quelques petites choses avaient changées depuis la bataille qui les avait opposés aux Medjaïs. Premier point, et certainement le plus important, une certaine routine paisible c'était installée au Sanctuaire, et bien que ça n'était pas pour déplaire à certain, d'autres supportaient nettement moins bien cette monotonie calme. La paix régnait, ils semblaient avoir enfin vaincu tous les ennemis d'Athéna, et de par ce fait, certains Chevaliers s'ennuyaient fermes et tentaient de tuer les temps comme ils le pouvaient. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui expliquait cette chamaillerie entre les deux meilleurs amis.

Le deuxième point, très important lui aussi, était l'évolution du couple Milo et Camus. Bien que l'appellation de « couple » n'était encore pour le moment pas vraiment représentatif du duo étrange que formait ces deux-là, les deux hommes semblaient évoluer dans une sorte d'entente placide et fraternelle qui tendait à se transformer vers quelque chose de plus charnel. Mais pas tout de suite. En fait, Camus semblait mettre continuellement Milo à l'épreuve, comme pour le tester, et donc le Scorpion avait tout tenté pour se débarrasser de sa réputation de dragueur invétéré afin d'apparaître crédible aux yeux du Verseau. Pas évident, effectivement. Autant dire que cette abstinence forcée mettait les nerfs de cet adorateur du sexe à très rude épreuve. Pour résumer l'état de Milo : il était très à cran, et Aiolia était devenu pour lui une cible privilégiée.

Car le troisième point, légèrement moins important mais tout aussi chiant- tout dépend bien évidemment de quel point de vu on se place -était l'état-même du Chevalier du Lion. Celui-ci était heureux, tout simplement. Shun et lui vivaient ensemble depuis ces trois mois et tout marchait à merveille. Tous les Chevaliers s'accordaient à dire que jamais il n'avait vu leur compagnon du Lion si heureux, et bien que Shun en soit très content, il se demandait parfois s'il ne préférait pas son amant à l'état dépressif. Car un Aiolia heureux, était un Aiolia casse-pieds ! Et un Aiolia heureux rendait le pauvre Milo encore plus nerveux, car le fait que son ami goûte au bonheur et pas lui l'énervait un tant soi-peu.

Le quatrième point, peut-être légèrement moins important que les précédents mais beaucoup plus dangereux, était la prolifération des femmes enceintes au Sanctuaire. Après la bonne nouvelle apportée par Shiryu et Shunrei à la fin du mois d'Août, se fut au tour d'Aioros et Marine d'annoncer à leur compagnon qu'ils seraient bientôt parents, et bien que la jeune compagne du Chevalier du Dragon supporte parfaitement bien sa grossesse, il n'en était pas de même pour celle du Sagittaire, loin de là ! Les hormones de Marine lui jouaient toujours d'abominable tours et quand elle ne se mettait pas à pouponner le premier homme venu, faute de ne pouvoir mettre la main sur le sien, en le coiffant gentiment tout en chantonnant, elle en attrapait un au hasard, encore une fois parce qu'Aioros restait introuvable, et lui tapant dessus sans vergogne arguant qu'il la regardait bizarrement tout ça parce qu'elle était grosse. Autrement dit, Aioros n'était pas le seul à la fuir, effrayé, mais tous les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire faisaient à présent bien attention à ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle quand elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Sa dernière victime en date n'était autre que Masque de Mort et il avait fallut attendre une semaine avant que celui-ci accepte de sortir de nouveau de son temple. Comme quoi, ça n'était pas des blagues. Mais, depuis hier, tous les hommes du Sanctuaire commençaient sérieusement à craindre pour leur vie lorsque Shura leur avait annoncé que sa tendre Shina attendait un heureux événement. Etrangement, le nombre de demande de congés payés avait énormément augmenté en vingt-quatre heures. Et puis, ce matin, il avait suffit d'une phrase, une seule phrase anodine sortit de la bouche de Hyôga pour achever tout le monde :

- Vous croyez que Miho et Seiya vont bientôt s'y mettre eux aussi?

Là, tous se dirent que finalement, Marine aurait l'air d'un loukoum de douceur à côté du rejeton du Chevalier Pégase. Et en quelques heures, la demande de congés payés avait triplée.

Au moins, ce baby boum que subissait le Sanctuaire avait le mérite d'arrêter de faire geindre Sion, qui rabâchait sans arrêt les oreilles de ses Chevaliers avec cette histoire de descendance et de disciple. Car, après que Shaka ait choisit Shun comme intermédiaire, plus aucun des Chevaliers d'Ors n'avaient fait l'effort de partir à la recherche d'un futur remplaçant et le Pope commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Le fait qu'ils soient tous en train de copuler ne lui suffisait apparemment pas, il fallait du sang neuf au Sanctuaire, et vite !

Mais malgré ça, Shun ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la vie au Sanctuaire merveilleuse. C'était certes mouvementé et chaque jour était un jour nouveau - il se demandait toujours, tous les matins, à quoi il aurait le droit dans la journée - mais ça, c'était une vie qu'il appréciait. Et il se dit brièvement que ça serait encore mieux avec des enfants. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, une odeur piquante le fit grimacer. Devant lui, Shaka venait d'ouvrir le frigo, un joint entre les lèvres.

- Ah non Shaka! s'exclama-t-il en l'éloignant du frigo. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de ça ici!

- Mais c'est rien! répliqua la Vierge d'une voix pâteuse. Pis c'est même pas la mienne d'abord c'est celle de Mü, il n'arrivait pas à la finir.

- Je m'en fous! Je t'ai déjà dis que ça me filait la gerbe ce truc!

- Pourquoi toi aussi t'es enceinte?

Shun jeta un regard inquiet à Shaka, un sourcil arqué, alors que celui-ci le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, les yeux légèrement voilés, avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire.

- Ah bah non c'est vrai excuses-moi, dit-il son joint à la main, t'es un garçon.

- Oui bon je crois que tu vas arrêter avec ça pour aujourd'hui d'accord? rétorqua Shun en lui arrachant le pétard des mains.

Shaka s'apprêtait à répliquer, légèrement vexé que se soit son disciple que lui donne des ordres, mais ses reflexes étant légèrement amoindris il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le garçon le jetait hors de sa cuisine. Se retrouvant avec le joint dans la main, il grimaça et ouvrit la fenêtre pour le jeter dehors et aérer la pièce. Il prit une grande inspiration, frotta ses mains sur son tablier et se remit à l'ouvrage. Non pas qu'il avait l'habitude de s'enfermer ainsi pour faire la tambouille alors que ses compagnons attendaient dans le salon, mais en cette date du vingt-quatre décembre, chaque temple avait accepté de donner un coup de main aux cuisinières du palais du Pope pour préparer la fête qui aurait lieux là-bas.

Un grand cri et un grand éclat de rire lui parvinrent depuis le salon et il leva les yeux au ciel. Tous ces hommes n'étaient que de grands enfants qui, maintenant qu'ils avaient tout leur temps, le passaient à se chamailler et rattraper leur adolescence perdue. D'ordinaire, il accueillait ce genre de distraction avec bonheur, mais aujourd'hui il était légèrement pressé. Le début d'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et même si tous n'étaient pas présents, il avait du retard. Chaque fois qu'il sortait quelque chose du four Milo fondait dessus comme un affamé et lui mangeait la moitié. Le manque de sexe avant fait de lui un boulimique et s'il continuait comme ça il allait finir par ressembler à une baleine névrosée. Mais soudain, Shun se figea en ressentant un cosmos qu'il connaissait bien, et il sourit. Son frère venait de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Aussitôt, le sourire disparut de ses lèvres et il grimaça.

En trois mois, la relation entre Aiolia et Ikki n'avait pas évoluée d'un iota, et les deux hommes en étaient encore au stade du : tu ne touches pas à mon petit frère ! Et du : tralalère c'est moi qu'il a choisit ! Autrement dit, Shun commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long. C'est alors que la voix de son aîné retentit depuis le salon :

- Il est où Shun?

- Ça t'écorcherait la gueule de dire bonjour? lui répliqua aussitôt Aiolia.

Shun sourit malgré lui, ferma les paupières et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la cuisine. Ikki était là, debout dans le salon, et sourit doucement en le voyant. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ça fait du bien que tu sois là, lui dit doucement son cadet.

Ikki avait tenu sa promesse, trois mois plus tôt, et était effectivement resté quelques temps au Sanctuaire. Mais sa relation allant de mal en pis avec Aiolia, il avait préféré mettre les voiles et retourné sur son île avant de commettre un meurtre, et encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à admettre que son petit frère avait eu dix-sept ans, était en couple avec un homme de vingt-quatre ans, et vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il ne revenait donc qu'occasionnellement au Sanctuaire et menait sa vie de chef sur l'île de la Reine Morte.

Mais le Phénix n'était pas le seul à agir ainsi. Hyôga, qui lui était revenu la veille, était retourné quelques semaines plus tôt vers son village de Sibérie Orientale, à l'Isba. Seiya faisait de même et vivait à présent au Japon, en tant que directeur attitré de l'orphelinat, désigné par Saori elle-même, auprès de Miho, et Shiryu vivait près de sa douce Shunrei, dans leur maisonnette à côté de la cascade de Rozan. Shun était le seul des cinq à avoir établit sa résidence au Sanctuaire.

Le four choisit cet instant pour sonner, indiquant qu'il était préchauffé.

- Ding dong! chantonna Shaka, amusé.

Dans ses bras, Mü pouffa de rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés ces deux-là filaient le parfait amour, au grand dan de Saga, qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son attirance pour le Bélier.

- Ils ont encore fumé eux? s'écria Ikki les sourcils froncés.

- Oui mais on a l'habitude, répondit Shun en retournant vers sa cuisine, suivit de près par son aîné.

- Justement c'est ça le problème! Shaka est ton maître et moi j'ai pas envie qu'il te transforme en drogué!

- Mais c'est pas de la drogue, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise?

Ikki bougonna d'avantage et attrapa un petit four dans l'assiette. Shun poussa un soupir et reprit d'une voix désespérée :

- Mais arrêtez de tirer dans les plats à la fin! Y'aura plus rien pour la soirée!

- Tu n'as qu'à pas cuisiner si bien, répliqua Ikki la bouche pleine, tiens ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de ton chocolat fondu au fait.

Shun sourit. Son grand frère avait toujours une façon particulière de réclamer. Sans rien répondre, il sortit une casserole du placard et entreprit de casser du chocolat noir par petit morceau.

- Les bananes sont dans le panier à fruit, sur la table du salon, dit-il sans se retourner.

L'aîné sourit et ressortit de la cuisine chercher les fruits. Ses goûts étaient assez simples en soi, des bananes recouvertes de chocolat fondu et chaud représentait à ses yeux le meilleur des repas. Au même où Shun mit la casserole sur la gazinière et voulut allumer le gaz, il se rendit compte que la bombonne était vide.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il avant de crier: Lia, viens un peu voir par là!

En quelques secondes, Aiolia apparut dans la cuisine, un immense sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirer contre lui.

- On a envie de câlins? susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Mais le garçon se dégagea de ses bras et lui indiqua la gazinière d'un geste.

- J'ai besoin de gaz, dit-il simplement.

- Mmh ... nan, j'suis pas d'humeur.

- Aiolia c'est pas le moment j'ai pas le temps de jouer là! geignit-il d'une voix suppliante en se tournant vers lui.

Le sourire sur le visage de son amant le fit gémir.

- Aiolia s'il te plait!

- Nan, un bisou d'abord.

- T'es vraiment chiant!

- M'en fou.

Le Lion croisa les bras sur son torse, bien campé sur sa décision. Shun poussa un soupir mais sourit. Aiolia ne serait pas Aiolia sans ce petit côté chiant, après tout.

_Quelques heures plus tard ..._

Shun était finalement venu à bout de ces apéritifs qu'il s'était juré de préparer et la fête de Noël avait commencé. Mais plutôt que de préparer un repas un peu trop formel, ils avaient installé un immense banquet dans la salle de réception, le long du mur, dégageant ainsi une immense place pour que tout le monde puisse circuler. Dans un coin, un immense sapin brillait de mille feux. Ainsi, sur la longue table se dressait un festin gigantesque, remplit de plats de diverses origines, à l'instar de tous les Chevaliers. Sans oublier l'alcool, bien entendu.

Shun reposa son verre de champagne vide et retira sa veste. Il faisait chaud dans cette salle immense, réchauffée par la cheminée allié à un chauffage électrique tout neuf, alors que dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber. C'était un Noël parfait, tout le monde était présent, tout le monde riait, l'extérieur se recouvrait déjà de blanc, en somme que rêver de mieux ? Absolument rien, Shun était comblé. Hormis bien sûr un petit détail qui continuait de le tarauder parfois. La Déesse Aphrodite n'avait plus fait de réapparition depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, trois mois plus tôt, mais les mots qu'elle avait alors prononcés lui revenait encore. Elle l'avait menacé de revenir se venger et bien qu'elle ne le fasse pas avant deux cent ans, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de craindre de la voir revenir pour lui ôter son bonheur. Il avait alors compris pourquoi la Déesse ne lui avait pas effacé la mémoire, comme elle aurait dû le faire, simplement pour qu'il puisse se remémorer cette histoire, toujours, ainsi que le danger qui planait sur lui et Aiolia, afin de vivre dans cette peur constante. Mais le garçon sourit.

Devant lui, son compagnon riait aux éclats avec Milo. Le Scorpion était tout de suite plus détendu avec un coup dans le nez. Non loin d'eux, Shaka et Mü dansaient doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se fixant amoureusement. Shun ne pouvait en parler à Aiolia, il ne lui raconterait pas l'histoire d'Adonis et d'Ayor, pas plus qu'il lui révèlerait qu'il existait une menace Aphrodite, par sa faute, car il ne voulait pas que son amant vive comme lui dans cette peur de voir surgir la Déesse à n'importe quel moment. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer, Shun voulait en profiter, car après tout il avait prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour parer le danger.

Il avait d'abord retranscrit l'histoire d'Adonis dans les archives, patiemment, écrivant à l'encre de chine sur ce vieux papier. Le garçon se souvenait encore du bienêtre qu'il avait ressentit à extérioriser tout ça et à coucher cette histoire sur le parchemin, c'était comme s'il se séparait d'un poids énorme et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Ensuite il avait quitté la salle des archives pour retourner dans la chambre du temple du Lion et avait écrit, sur un second papier, ce qui lui était arrivé avec Aphrodite. Et ce papier, il l'avait scotché dans le fond de sa caisse de Bronze, sous son armure. Comme ça, le prochain Chevalier Andromède sera avertit des intentions de la Déesse. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus, alors à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir de ce morfondre plus longtemps ? C'était sa nature ça, de se sentir toujours coupable.

Néanmoins, Shun restait persuadé qu'avec le temps il finirait par laisser cette histoire de côté afin de profiter pleinement de sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dévorer par la jalousie et la colère des dieux plus longtemps, maintenant que la paix régnait. Il s'empara de l'un des derniers koulouri encore vivant et sortit discrètement dehors respirer un peu d'air frais.

Sur le balcon, il s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre et leva le visage vers le ciel noir. La neige tombait doucement, sans un bruit, rafraichissant son visage. A l'intérieur, la douce musique et le brouhaha des conversations lui parvenait en bruit de fond. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'air glacé pénétra ses poumons. Puis il croqua dans le gâteau grec et savoura le sucre en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

- Tu vas attraper froid ici, dit une voix grave.

Le garçon se retourna et croisa le regard de Kanon. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement et prit place à ses côtés.

- T'aurais dû garder ta veste, dit-il dans un sourire, tu veux la mienne?

- Non merci ça va, répondit le garçon, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir un peu froid, la chaudière de la maison n'arrête pas de tomber en panne.

- Ah oui? Et Aiolia il ne te réchauffe pas?

Shun sourit mais détourna le regard, légèrement gêné. Lorsqu'il avait perdu sa virginité dans les bras d'Aiolia, comme Aphrodite le lui avait dit, ce qui restait d'elle dans son cosmos avait disparu. Après cela, il n'y avait plus eu un seul accident. Il avait reprit ses entraînements avec Shaka et plus jamais celui-ci ne fut envoûté, Mü ne ressentit également plus aucune attirance pour lui et, au fond de lui, Shun sentait qu'il était différent. Mais il y a un homme qui ne semblait pas voir la différence entre avant, et maintenant. Et cet homme c'était Kanon. Avant la bataille contre les Medjaïs, jamais Shun ne se serait douté que l'ancien Marinas de Poséidon ait pu ressentir une quelconque attirance pour lui. Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps le cadet des Gémeaux n'arrêtait pas de le draguer. Au début, dans son innocence un peu naïve, Shun n'avait rien remarqué. Mais à présent c'était différent. Kanon était attiré par lui, et le fait qu'il vive avec Aiolia depuis plusieurs mois ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Alors forcément, en sa présence, Shun était toujours un peu gêné.

- Aiolia est parfait, dit-il alors en le regardant dans les yeux, dans ses bras j'ai toujours très chaud.

Le regard de Kanon se fit plus brillant. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, posa son coude sur la rambarde du balcon et lui sourit, le détaillant de haut en bas.

- J'adore quand tu mets cette toge, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Le garçon détourna de nouveau le regard et riva ses yeux vers le bas, tentant d'apercevoir les marches qui menaient vers le douzième temple. Mais tout était plongé dans le noir de la nuit. Cette toge qu'il portait était en coton, elle était faite pour l'hiver et lui tombait sur les mollets, les manches étaient longues et ses épaules quasiment dénudées, sa taille était ceinturée par un tissu de couleur or et il avait attaché ses cheveux à l'aide d'une cordelette dorée. Le garçon ne répondit pas, de plus en plus nerveux.

C'était une situation délicate, il n'osait pas mettre l'équilibre qui venait de naître entre tous les Chevaliers en danger, Saga s'était réconcilié avec son frère et celui-ci semblait bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. S'il parlait à Aiolia, pour sûr que cela créerait des tensions, et il ne le voulait pas. Il sursauta alors lorsque Kanon lui caressa doucement l'épaule gauche, et tourna ses yeux vers lui.

- Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu es très chaud, dit-il dans un sourire.

- A quoi tu joues? s'écria Shun en le repoussant.

- Ne te fâche pas! Tu le sais que t'es sexy pourquoi tu t'énerves?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et lui fit face, les yeux pleins de colère.

- Je suis avec Aiolia, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- J'suis au courant merci, sourit Kanon, amusé. Mais rien ne t'empêches de te laisser faire ...

Il tenta une approche sur ses hanches mais Shun le repoussa brutalement.

- Quoi? sourit l'ex-Marinas. Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas te satisfaire?

- Vas te faire foutre.

Et le garçon le planta là, courroucé, pour s'en retourner vers la salle. Kanon le regarda partir, fixant le mouvement de ses hanches derrière sa toge et sourit. Ça n'était pas tant que le garçon lui plaisait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait supporter ce sourire victorieux qu'affichait Aiolia en permanence, comme si Shun était un trophée de vertu qu'il avait réussit à gagner aux Jeux Olympiques. Et il était curieux de savoir si ce garçon était vraiment si vertueux.

Shun pénétra dans la salle où la fête battant son plein et rejoignit instinctivement Aiolia. Celui-ci tenait une coupe de champagne et riait à une nouvelle blague de son ami Milo, Masque de Mort, Aphrodite, Shura et Shina étaient présents avec eux. Sans dire un mot, le garçon se faufila entre le Chevalier du Cancer et le Lion, attrapa la main que ce dernier avec mit dans sa poche, la posa de force sur ses hanches et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise noire qui lui allait à merveille. Aiolia frotta doucement sa peau rafraîchit par la nuit froide et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux d'émeraude, pour lui murmurer :

- Ça va toi?

Le garçon redressa le visage vers le sien, lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et acquiesça.

- La prochaine fois que tu sors, prends ta veste.

- Je t'aime, répliqua Shun dans un sourire.

Aiolia sourit à son tour et ils s'embrassèrent, le Lion raffermissant la prise qu'il avait sur les hanches de son amant.

- Oh pitié! s'écria Milo avec colère. Attendez au moins que je ne sois plus là pour vous léchermerde!

Shun sourit et s'éloigna des lèvres d'Aiolia pour se blottir de nouveau contre son torse. Il se sentait à l'abri ici, il se sentait bien.

- Arrêtes de râler, répliqua Masque de Mort d'une voix grave, vas baiser un coup ça te fera du bien.

- Ouais parce que franchement tu deviens trop chant, l'appuya Aiolia dans un rire.

- Et toi alors? s'écria Milo, en colère. Tu baises trop justement, j'sais pas ce qu'il te fait ce petit mais t'es devenu insupportable!

- Il est doué c'est pour ça, rit Aphrodite en fixant Shun qui lui tira la langue.

- Entre l'un qu'a trop de sexe et l'autre qu'en a pas assez vous vous équilibrez tous les deux, sourit Shura en tanguant dangereusement.

- La ferme toi et bois! répliqua Milo dans un grognement.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, y compris Shun. Kanon était déjà oublié, la Déesse Aphrodite aussi. Il était dans les bras de son Aiolia et c'était tout ce qui comptait au fond. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard croisa celui d'Athéna. Il y avait tant de tendresse, tant d'amour et de joie dans ses yeux qu'il crut un moment qu'elle était ivre elle aussi. Mais en voyant son sourire alors qu'elle les fixait, lui et le Lion, Shun se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il sache. Alors il quitta les bras de son compagnon, lui disant qu'il s'absentait quelques minutes, et se dirigea vers sa Déesse. Celle-ci le regarda approcher, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Shun, l'accueillit-elle d'une voix douce, très réussis tes petits fours.

- Merci, répliqua le garçon dans un rire, j'ai cru qu'ils disparaîtraient tous avant que j'ai pu atteindre le palais.

Athéna rit doucement et l'invita à prendre place près d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques instants. A vrai dire, Shun savait bien ce qu'il voulait demander à sa Déesse, mais il ignorait comment le lui demander.

- Dis-moi Shun, commença finalement Athéna, je ne sais pas si Sion t'en as déjà parlé, mais il se trouve que les nouveaux camps d'entraînement des Chevaliers d'Argent étant une réussite, il a décidé de lancer un plan de recrutement au Sanctuaire même, pour augmenter le nombre de garde et qui sait, peut-être aider nos amis à trouver des disciples. Il pensait à toi pour les entraîner.

- Moi?

- Oui, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Ton entraînement avec Shaka t'a permit de développer plus encore ton cosmos et je suis certaine que tu n'auras plus énormément besoin de son aide à présent.

- Mais ...

- Et je suis également certaine que parmi mes Chevaliers les plus doués, tu es celui qui est le plus pédagogue.

- Et bien ... je ne dirais pas non. Mais ça me fait un peu peur cela dit.

Athéna rigola, le fixant de ses yeux sombres, et reprit :

- Shun, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, et nous avons vécu tellement d'aventure ensembles que je pense qu'à présent, il faut que je te parle.

Le garçon retint son souffle et scruta son regard de Déesse. A voir l'expression sérieuse de son visage, il commençait à redouter la suite et se demanda s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait à savoir.

- Me parler de quoi? demanda-t-il doucement.

- De la vérité, reprit-elle dans un souffle, je sais qu'Aphrodite t'a déjà parlé de cette histoire.

- Comment...?

- Allons, Shun, rien ne m'échappe! Ses constantes visites au Sanctuaire, je les sentais. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop embêté?

- Elle ... je ... vis un peu dans la peur maintenant. Elle m'a promit de revenir pour se venger.

- Oui je sais, et c'est une bonne chose.

- Comment ça? Que voulez-vous dire?

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Sache seulement que chaque chose à un début, et une fin. Pose-moi ta question.

Shun se sentit légèrement prit de court. Comme le lui avait dit la Déesse Aphrodite, certaines histoires se devaient de rester secrètes, et apparemment c'était l'une de ces histoires qu'Athéna venait d'évoquer brièvement. Mais alors, m'héritait-il de connaître celle-ci ? Combien de secret avaient encore les dieux ? Risquant le tout pour le tout, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Lorsqu'Aphrodite m'a raconté l'histoire d'Adonis, elle m'a dit qu'il avait été choisit ... enfin que vous l'aviez choisit.

- Oui c'est exact, acquiesça Athéna dans un sourire plein de souvenir, je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu dans ce palais. C'est vrai qu'il était beau.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

Athéna détourna le regard, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Shun avait l'impression de se retrouver à côté d'Aphrodite, trois mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait fait monter sur l'Olympe pour tout lui révéler. C'était un regard plein de nostalgie, sauf que celui d'Athéna n'était pas triste, il était plutôt heureux, et même amusé.

- Parce qu'il possédait une puissance qu'aucun de mes Chevaliers ne pouvait atteindre, répondit-elle dans un murmure, mais aussi pour l'histoire de la Chevalerie. Je ne peux t'en dire plus malheureusement, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il est primordial pour la génération suivante qu'Aphrodite agisse.

- Qu'elle agisse? rétorqua Shun, légèrement apeuré. C'est-à-dire? Qu'elle agisse comment?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Le garçon serra les poings et fixa sa Déesse droit dans les yeux. Il avait peur, la Déesse Aphrodite l'avait plongé dans une peur constante de l'avenir, et plus il en apprenait plus il se disait que les choses à venir, fussent-elles dangereuses ou non, auraient lieu uniquement par sa faute. S'il avait choisit Aphrodite lorsqu'elle le lui avait laissé le choix trois mois plus tôt, tout se serait déroulé autrement.

- Il y aura une guerre n'est-ce pas? s'écria-t-il les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Pour se venger, Aphrodite va déclencher une guerre!

- C'est bien que tu n'ais rien dit à Aiolia, reprit Athéna dans un murmure, il n'avait pas à savoir. Et toi non plus. Je crois que c'est mieux, d'ailleurs, que tu oublis tout.

- Excusez-moi?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ce que tu oublieras, c'est tout ce qui avait un lien quelconque avec Aphrodite. Ses visites constantes, cette histoire de lien par le cosmos, l'histoire d'Adonis, sa vengeance ... tout ça ne doit pas être connu d'un humain. Mais ton amour pour Aiolia, et le sien pour toi, restera inchangé.

- Non attendez!

Athéna leva sa main et, même si Shun tenta de s'y soustraire en reculant, elle toucha son front de son index. Les yeux verts du garçon brillèrent d'une lueur dorée étrange avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Sa Déesse le fixa intensément, lui prit doucement les mains et le regarda en attendant qu'il rouvre les paupières.

Prit d'un soudain vertige, Shun ferma les yeux pour mettre une barrière à cette vive lumière qui lui faisait mal à la tête. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit les douces mains d'Athéna saisir les siennes. Elle le regardait intensément, un doux sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Euh oui ... je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, répondit le garçon dans un sourire gêné, je suis désolé! De quoi on parlait déjà?

- Je te disais que Shaka lui-même t'avait recommandé auprès de Sion pour l'entraînement des gardes.

- Ah oui ... et bien, alors je suis d'accord! Ça va me faire bizarre de me retrouver maître!

- Oui c'est certain!

Ils rirent tous deux et Athéna lâcha les mains de son Chevalier, rassurée, avant de saisir un petit four qui trônait dans une assiette, sur la table près d'eux, et croqua généreusement dedans.

- Vraiment délicieux! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais.

- Bah je les achète en surgelé à Rodorio et je les mets au four. C'est rapide et pas trop cher.

La Déesse rit de nouveau, bientôt accompagnée de Shun, et elle termina son petit four avant de se pencher légèrement vers le garçon pour lui murmurer :

- Vas donc le rejoindre.

Shun sourit, et le cœur d'Athéna s'attendrit. C'était un sourire innocent, simplement heureux, un peu ignorant et naïf. Le genre de sourire qui allait parfaitement au Chevalier Andromède. Celui-ci acquiesça, souriant toujours, et se leva rejoindre Aiolia. La Déesse le regarda partir, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Mais sa joie fut très vite remplacée par la colère. Aphrodite, sa grande sœur, avait trop longtemps joué avec la vie et l'âme de l'un de ses Chevaliers, en fait elle l'avait laissé faire durant cinq mille ans. Et cette fois, c'était la dernière.

Athéna regarda Shun se jeter au cou d'Aiolia dans un grand éclat de rire et elle sourit. Le garçon se blottit dans les bras de son amant puis ils s'embrassèrent avec amour. Leur Déesse continua de les regarder, se disant qu'il était mieux pour Shun de ne rien savoir, qu'au fond toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieux, que tout était de la faute de la Déesse Aphrodite. Si vraiment sa vengeance devait s'exercer sur son Sanctuaire, et bien soit, elle le laisserait s'exercer, mais cette fois elle ne laisserait pas sa sœur agir à sa guise. Et ainsi, tout ceci allait prendre fin.

Ce qu'Athéna ignorait alors, c'est que Shun avait laissé une trace immuable de cette histoire, écrite de sa main dans les archives du Sanctuaire et, plus secrètement, dans l'urne de sa propre armure. Seulement, à présent, le garçon n'en avait plus aucun souvenir.

FIN


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_243 ans plus tard ..._

Ignorant les appels insistants de son père tout puissant, la Déesse Aphrodite descendit sur Terre, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux siècles. Elle attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps, que ses pas la menait vers sa destination plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle était tellement impatiente.

La Terre avait changé depuis la dernière fois, énormément changée, et les humains aussi. Mais pas les dieux eux, jamais ils ne changeront. La réincarnation de sa petite sœur Athéna était née il y a maintenant deux ans, anticipant la prochaine Guerre Sainte, et l'âme du Dieu Hadès, leur oncle, commençait enfin à sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle la précédente Déesse de la Justice l'avait plongé. Sauf que cette fois, une troisième menace mettrait les forces d'Athéna en péril, et cette menace n'était autre qu'Aphrodite.

Pendant cinq mille ans, cette dernière avait tenté de protéger une âme mourante, tout en se disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pu protéger son enfant comme il le fallait. Et puis, deux cent ans plus tôt, elle avait voulu accomplir enfin une bonne action, pour se racheter, et avait permis à son bel enfant Adonis de revenir à la vie. Mais, encore une fois, elle s'était laissé envahir par la jalousie et la colère, car un homme avait profité de son enfant et lui avait prit sa pureté, alors qu'elle lui revenait à elle, une Déesse ! Après cela, plus jamais Aphrodite ne redescendit sur Terre, au Sanctuaire, même si elle continuait de veiller sur son Adonis depuis l'Olympe. Elle attendait, patiemment, que l'occasion vienne pour elle de se venger. Se venger non pas de ce Chevalier qui lui avait ravi son bel amant, mais de sa petite sœur elle-même, Athéna. Au plus fort de sa colère, la Déesse de l'amour en était arrivé à une seule conclusion, tout était de la faute d'Athéna. C'était elle qui, il y a cinq mille ans, avait choisit son Adonis pour qu'il devienne le premier Chevalier d'Andromède et elle encore qui, deux siècles plus tôt, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour lui rendre son enfant ! Athéna devait payer pour tout ça !

Le visage ravagé par la colère, la Déesse Aphrodite se matérialisa sur Terre. Sa petite sœur Athéna n'avait pas été la seule à revenir à la vie. Deux années entières qu'elle le cherchait, deux années entières qu'elle parcourait cette planète à sa recherche et elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Adonis allait de nouveau être à elle, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se venger d'Athéna, tous les deux.

Très vite, elle parvint devant un habitat parmi tant d'autre, un tout petit appartement comme il en existe des milliards sur Terre. Elle le sentait, il était là, juste derrière la porte ! Son corps devint fébrile, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle allait bientôt le revoir, le tenir de nouveau dans ses bras, voir de nouveau ses petits yeux bleus émerveillés et purs. La porte était fermée à clef. Peu importe. Sans aucun effort, elle fit briller son cosmos et la serrure céda. Un rire d'enfant lui parvint depuis l'intérieur, suivit d'un cri de joie. Son Adonis avait-il reconnu son aura ? Elle pénétra dans l'appartement.

Aussitôt, une jeune femme lui apparut. Elle était très jeune, belle et voluptueuse, mais aussi très surprise de trouver une femme vêtue d'une toge chez elle.

- Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix où s'entendait la peur.

Sans dire un mot, Aphrodite leva le bras dans sa direction, et son cosmos doré se remit à briller, suivit bientôt d'un nouveau rire d'enfant. La jeune femme recula, les yeux révulsés.

- Que voulez-vous? s'écria-t-elle paniqué.

Le cosmos se fit plus puissant encore et le cri de joie de l'enfant plus fort. La jeune femme sentit la panique la submerger et elle se mit à crier :

- Non pitié! Pas mon bébé!

Le visage d'Aphrodite se transforma sous la colère qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Ça n'a jamais été ton bébé, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix haineuse, il a toujours été à moi!

Son pouvoir divin surgit alors de sa main pour frapper la jeune femme. Un cri de terreur et de douleur mêlé sortit de sa gorge en sang et elle s'écroula au sol. La Déesse s'approcha.

- Toi tu n'as fais que le mettre au monde! cria-t-elle avant de brandir de nouveau son bras.

Un éclair doré frappa de nouveau la femme au sol. Elle se tordit de douleur en criant. Non loin, les rires d'enfants s'étaient transformés en pleurs de terreur. Soudain, un homme d'une haute stature surgit d'une porte annexe, un fusil à la main, et tira sans vraiment prendre la peine de viser. La Déesse stoppa la balle d'un simple regard et leva sa main vers l'homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci fut aussitôt fauché à son tour, il lâcha son arme et fut projeté contre le mur avec violence. La force d'Aphrodite le maintint contre le mur alors que les éclairs vengeurs parcourait son corps pour le carboniser, le faire saigner, le tuer. Une fois que l'homme ne ressembla plus qu'à un tas de chair saignante et brûlante, la Déesse rabaissa sa main. L'homme s'écrasa au sol, tout souffle de vie avait quitté son corps meurtrit. Aux pieds d'Aphrodite, la jeune femme respirait encore. Les éclairs jaillirent de nouveau, sous les cris de douleur.

Lorsque la vie la quitta à son tour, la Déesse Aphrodite se détourna des deux corps sans plus se préoccuper d'eux. En fait elle les avait déjà oubliés. Non loin, les pleurs de l'enfant raisonnaient encore. Elle franchit une porte et pénétra dans une chambre. Les volets électriques étaient baissés, la pièce était plongée dans le noir mais les murs et la moquette avaient gardé leur couleur bleu infantile. Dans un lit aux barreaux levés, un enfant la regardait. Les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues roses et ses membres frêles tremblaient.

- Mama ..., gémit-il entre deux sanglots.

Le cœur d'Aphrodite s'attendrit. C'était lui, c'était son Adonis ! L'enfant avait des cheveux d'émeraude qui paraissaient si doux, des yeux d'un bleu électrique si lumineux, et un corps qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle s'approcha. L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

- Mama! pleura-t-il d'une voix forte.

La Déesse s'empara doucement du petit garçon vêtu simplement d'un bas de pyjama bleu, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle souriait, enfin, comme elle n'avait plus sourit depuis plus de deux cent ans. Adonis et son petit corps potelé d'enfant, doux et rond, se retrouvait enfin dans ses bras, là où il aurait dû toujours se trouver !

L'enfant continuait de pleurer et d'appeler sa mère. Doucement, Aphrodite essuya ses larmes sur son magnifique visage en tentant de le rassurer d'une voix douce. Le petit garçon planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle prit le temps de le détailler, toute heureuse qu'elle était de le retrouver, et de le caresser tendrement. Ses cuisses d'abords, chaudes et rondes, ses bras ensuite, fins et doux puis ses épaules et sa nuque. Elle avait l'impression de revenir plus de cinq mille ans en arrière. Cette peau d'albâtre, cette douceur, cette pureté dans le regard, et le chant de cette âme. Elle tenait Adonis dans ses bras.

Dans un sourire, elle se volatilisa dans un éclair blanc. Sans aucun effort, la Déesse s'était téléportée sur une île hors du temps, un endroit connu uniquement d'elle, un endroit qu'elle avait protégé de l'usure du temps qui passe, un endroit qui avait le même aspect qu'il y a cinquante siècles. Son île, l'île de Paphos, une île qui avait eut son nom de l'ancêtre même d'Adonis.

L'enfant avait cessé de pleurer, mais son regard brillait encore de larmes contenues. Ses petites mains tremblantes s'étaient agrippées à la toge immaculée de la Déesse qui caressa doucement ses cheveux d'émeraude sans se départir de ce sourire. Le petit garçon trembla.

- Veux ma mama ... murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Chut, répliqua doucement la Déesse, tout va bien. Ça va aller.

Elle le caressa encore tendrement puis avança de quelques pas. Le soleil brillait sur cette terre, les feuilles des arbres étaient généreuses et l'herbe grasse, l'air était tiède et le vent léger. Dans ses bras, l'enfant hoquetait encore légèrement, mais regardait à présent tout autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain, il y eut des bruits de pas.

Arrivée dans une petite clairière, près de laquelle se trouvait un lac peu profond qui renvoyait les rayons du soleil, Aphrodite s'immobilisa. Des femmes, toutes vêtues comme des guerrières, surgirent des arbres et se présentèrent devant elle. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes réunies, elles s'inclinèrent devant la Déesse, déposant leurs armes à leurs pieds.

- Mes chères amies, commença doucement Aphrodite, vous les Amazones qui avez été trop longtemps rejetée par Athéna et ses maudits Chevaliers, bientôt vous pourrez vous venger!

Elle porta alors l'enfant à bout de bras pour le présenter aux femmes. Celles-ci se redressèrent, leurs lances à la main et poussèrent un cri de combat. Le petit garçon, effrayé, se mit de nouveau à pleurer, ces petites jambes battant l'air.

- Bientôt vous pourrez vous venger! reprit Aphrodite d'une voix forte. Car c'est derrière cet enfant que nous envahirons le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, c'est derrière cet enfant que nous obtiendrons vengeance!

Le nouveau cri de guerre des Amazones envahit le ciel jusqu'à l'Olympe, jusqu'aux dieux qui regardèrent l'une des leurs se préparer à une nouvelle guerre, sans rien faire. Alors que, dans les bras d'Aphrodite, la réincarnation d'Adonis pleurait de chaudes larmes sur ses petites joues roses. Cet enfant qui fut, il y a plus de deux cent ans, le Chevalier Shun d'Andromède.

* * *

><p>Merci a tous d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre =)<p>

BISOUS !


End file.
